Dark Shadow
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: \ Fin saison 2 / Abigaël Queen revient à Starling City, tout le monde croit que c'est pour l'enterrement de sa mère mais si en réalité c'était une tout autre raison qui l'avait poussé à revenir ? Slade a tué Moira et a quitté la ville en effaçant toutes ses traces, pour enrager notre Archer préféré. Oliver est arrivé à temps pour sauver Tommy. Thea ne part pas avec Merlyn. Hiatus..
1. Retour à Starling City

**Bonjour voici une autre histoire sur une de mes séries à laquelle je suis devenue accro, il n'y a pas longtemps qui est Arrow, environ 2 semaines. Honte à moi car cette série ne me disait pas grand-chose, alors je vous explique. Il n'y avait rien à regarder à la télé et devinez sur quoi je suis tombé… Et oui sur Arrow ! Et je suis devenue complètement accro, surtout du couple Olicity que je trouve absolument PAR-FAIT, SUBLIME etc. Ainsi que la relation entre Oliver/Thea et Oliver/Diggle. Et j'ai rattrapé mon retard lors de mes vacances alors que ma tante était malade. Et quand je veux dit accro, je me suis mater au moins 3 fois les saisons, pour tous vous dire. Bon, bref je vais maintenant arrêtez de raconter ma vie et vous racontez à peu près.**

 **Oliver a une sœur qui s'appelle Thea, tout le monde le sait mais s'il en avait une deuxième ? Et si celle-ci n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être ? Qu'elle ait autant changée après sa soi-disant mort ? Comment Oliver gérera le fait qu'il ne connaît plus sa sœur ? Comment Abigaël réagira si elle découvre qui est réellement son frère ? Abigaël revient à Starling City après 4 ans d'absence, tout le monde croit que c'est pour l'enterrement de sa mère mais si en réalité c'était une tout autre raison qui l'avait poussé à revenir ? Slade a tué Moira et a quitté la ville pour encore faire souffrir Oliver. Oliver est arrivé à temps pour sauver Tommy. Théa ne part pas avec Merlyn. Beaucoup de choses changeront.** **\** **OLICITY/ alors fan de Laurel passait votre chemin, car je la trouve insupportable. Il y aura aussi bien évidemment du Thea/Roy.**

 **Il y aura des autres personnages mais je prendrais surtout les noms et non les pouvoirs s'ils en ont dans la série dans laquelle on les aperçoit. J'allais oublier les personnages d'Arrow ne m'appartienne pas, sinon je serais avec Oliver Queen ahah ! ;-) Ou il n'aurait pas repoussé Felicity à chaque fois et ne m'aurait pas donné envie de lui taper la tête dans un mur mdr :*. Sinon je vais arrêter de blablater et voici le premier chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

* * *

 **« Bienvenue à Starling City. »  
** Cette ville où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds durant 6 ans. Depuis que son père et son frère étaient parti pour se rendre en chine et que le Queen Gambit a disparu en mer, emmenant les hommes de la famille. Elle se souvient de l'annonce de Quentin Lance, leur disant à elle, à sa sœur et à sa mère, que le bateau avait rencontré une tempête et qu'aucun des corps n'avaient été retrouvé. Cette annonce avait totalement bouleversé sa famille. Les liens s'étaient encore plus détériorés entre les femmes Queen. Moira s'était muré dans le silence et resté le plus souvent dans sa chambre. Thea dans les soirées, dans la drogue et les cigarettes. Et Abigaël, dans des choses ''illégales'', surtout des courses de voitures qui se déroulait dans différents quartier, elle avait rencontré Dominic Toretto et il lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Théa et Abigaël avaient toujours eu un certain lien, elles étaient proches mais cette histoire avait jeté un froid dans leur relation. Elle se disputait à chaque fois qu'elle se voyait et se disaient des choses qu'elles regrettaient toutes les deux, mais à cause de la fierté de chacune, aucune ne voulait s'excuser en première. Cette situation pesait dans l'ambiance de la famille, Abigaël en ayant marre avait écrit une simple lettre en disant qu'elle s'en allait de Starling City pour essayer de se retrouver et qu'elle reviendrait. Seulement, elle s'était perdu et n'avait pas pu se résoudre à retourner dans cette ville. Abigaël avait décidé de rester loin de Starling et avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas se renseigner sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa ville qui l'avait vu naître. 6 ans qu'elle était parti et revenir ici, lui laissait un sentiment d'angoisse profonde, mais professionnelle comme elle était, elle ne laissa rien transparaître. La dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait c'était que sa mère fréquentait un ami de son père : Walter Steele. Thea était plongé dans les soirées et la drogue, malgré qu'elle était plus âgé que sa sœur, elle-même c'était plongé dans la noirceur et ce n'était pas elle qui pourrait la mettre dans le droit chemin. C'est 6 ans l'avait bien évidemment changé mais pas en bien, c'était pour ça qu'elle ne resterait qu'une seule journée et qu'elle repartirait aussi vite qu'elle était venue, sans que personne ne sache qu'elle était là.

Une voix la coupa de ses pensées.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- 6 ans que je ne suis pas revenu ici… Soupira-t-elle.

\- N'oublie pas pourquoi on est ici.

Abigaël ferma les yeux et regarda l'homme qui l'accompagnait : Kol Mikaelson. Elle le regarda sans laisser traverser une seule émotion dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Je sais exactement pourquoi on est là. Je fais ce pour quoi je suis venu et on part dès demain.

\- Bien. Mais je sais à quoi tu penses…

Abigaël posa ses yeux bleus dans ceux noir de son accompagnateur, il la regarda insistant et elle soupira en posant de nouveau son regard sur la fenêtre, et les bâtiments des Glades qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma famille. Si je reste alors je mets ma mère et ma sœur en danger et c'est hors de question. Déclara Abigaël d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place aux doutes.

Kol soupira en reposa son regard sur la route.

\- C'est surtout pour ne pas qu'elles découvrent ce que tu fais réellement.

Abigaël ne dit rien. Oui c'était principalement à cause de ça. Jamais elle ne pourrait les regarder dans les yeux si elle découvrait ce qu'elle faisait. Bien sûr, c'était principalement des sales types mais pas tout le temps. Elle n'avait pas honte et elle ne s'en voulait pas de ce qu'elle faisait, car c'était ce qui lui avait permis de grandir. Une fois qu'elle aura rempli son contrat, elle partirait et jamais ils ne découvriront la vérité.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit l'Hôtel dans un quartier malfamé des Glades, à l'opposé de la grande ville. Elle attrapa une casquette et l'enfila. Aucun risque ne devait être pris même si elle doutait qu'elle ne croiserait personne qu'elle connaissait, mais elle n'oublia pas le fait qu'elle était une Queen et que beaucoup l'avait déjà vu. Elle sortit de la voiture, elle fit le tour du paysage des yeux et n'aperçut personne de familier. Kol lui tendit son sac à main et il en attrapa deux autres. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans l'Hôtel. Le jeune homme paya une chambre qu'ils avaient réservés à l'avance et ils montèrent au second étage dans un silence assez pesant. Une fois rentrée dans la chambre, Abigaël attrapa des affaires et prit une douche rapide, elle s'enroula seulement dans une serviette. Elle alluma la télévision et stoppa sur la chaine des informations, qui ne parlait de pas grand-chose, elle soupira en se couchant et elle ferma les yeux.

Abigaël n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était à Starling City, la ville n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, même si cela faisait longtemps, elle remarqua les différences des Glades de maintenant et ceux d'avant. Les rues étaient encore plus dures que dans ses souvenirs. D'ailleurs, cela lui en faisait trop, tout lui revinrent en mémoire et elle essaya de penser à autre chose, en vain. Son frère et son père lui manquaient terriblement, elle savait que s'ils seraient là, ils auraient honte et elle passerait un mauvais quart d'heure, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle en voulait à Oliver, il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait et ce n'était pas le cas, elle savait que c'était égoïste de penser ainsi, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Pour elle, il lui avait menti et elle lui en voulait même dans la mort. Abigaël ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa vivement. Elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions, elle ne le pouvait plus. Abigaël se prit la tête dans ses mains.

 **« Flash Spéciale : Hommage à une personne réputé de la ville. Elle s'est présentée à l'Election pour le poste de Maire de Starling City face à Sebastian Blood. Elle fut aussi accusée du meurtre de 503 personnes suite à l'explosion dans les Glades, mais acquitté suite à la menace qu'étaient Malcolm Merlyn… »**

Kol sortit de la salle de bain seulement vêtu d'un survêtement. Abigaël releva soudainement la tête au nom du père de Tommy en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Kol regarda la brune perplexe en sachant qui était ce Malcolm Merlyn, il reposa ses yeux sur la télé.

 **« On souhaite tous un hommage à Moira Queen. Puisse-t-elle …»**

Abigaël regarda la photo de sa mère qui apparut aux côtés de la présentatrice, elle n'entendit pas la suite tellement abasourdis. C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sa mère ne pouvait pas… Abigaël sentit son cœur se serrait et sa respiration se couper. Kol éteignit la télé et s'assit en face de la brune, qui ne réagissait plus. Il essaya de l'appelez mais elle était imperméable à ses appels. Abigaël releva soudainement les yeux et se leva rapidement du lit. Kol fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Lui répondit-elle durement.

Kol se leva et la regarda attraper des affaires à la va vite.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Soupira-t-il.

\- C'éta… C'est ma mère… Il faut que je voie Thea. Lui répondit Abigaël en le fusillant du regard.

La jeune femme se détourna de nouveau et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

\- Abigaël… Tu seras ce qui se passera si Thea te voit.

\- Je sais mais je resterais à l'écart. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle s'en remette et ensuite on part.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais il se stoppa en la voyant ouvrir la porte. Elle le contourna.

\- Retrouve-moi le contrat. Lui ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle sortit de la chambre. Comment elle était morte ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire avec le père de Tommy ? Elle s'en voulait maintenant de n'avoir pas pris de nouvelle pendant 6 ans, de n'avoir pas regardé une seule fois les infos. Elle s'était faites une nouvelle vie avec un nouveau nom, et elle le regrettait amèrement maintenant. Elle se retrouva dans le hall, elle enfila son casque et elle se dirigea vers le Van et l'ouvrit, elle monta dans le coffre et 1 minutes plus tard, une moto Z1000SX noir sortit de l'arrière en chapeau de roue, elle s'arrêta et referma le Van, au même moment son téléphone vibra dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, elle le sortit et lut l'adresse, elle sortit son oreillette et le mit à son oreille et activa le GPS. 6 ans ce n'était pas rien, elle prit rapidement la route en oubliant les limites de vitesse. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'y rendre, qu'elle ne devait pas voir sa sœur mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Malgré les différents qu'elles avaient eus, elle restait sa petite sœur et elle voulait savoir comment elle allait, même si elle ne pouvait pas se montrer.

Abigaël n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard au cimetière, elle coupa le contact et descendit de sa moto, elle enleva son casque et le posa sur sa moto. Elle se dirigea derrière un arbre et ce qu'elle vit la figea. Sa sœur était assise au premier rang aux côtés de Walter, ils écoutaient le prête dire son sermon habituelle. Et la réalité la rattrapa. Sa mère était bel et bien partie. Elle ne la reverra plus, jamais. Elle avait abandonné sa famille pendant 6 ans, et voilà ce qu'elle retrouvait. Son instinct lui disait de se montrer, d'aller serrer sa sœur dans ses bras mais sa raison lui disait tout le contraire. Si elle se montrait à Thea, alors elle la ferait souffrir, elle la mettrait en danger, elle n'était plus la sœur qu'elle avait connue et personne ne devait savoir. Mais voir la tristesse sur le visage de sa sœur, lui fit comme l'effet d'une bombe. Qu'était la famille Queen maintenant ? Tous leurs proches mourraient les uns après les autres, malgré Walter, Thea était toute seule. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser, elle ne pouvait pas repartir après ça. Thea avait besoin d'elle et malgré ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne pouvait se résoudra à partir. Elle devait la protéger et comment elle y arriverait si elle était à 1 000km de Starling ? Mais une autre question l'obligeait à rester, comment sa mère était-elle morte ?

Abigaël se cacha rapidement derrière l'arbre quand elle vit Thea regardait dans sa direction. La brune s'adossa contre le bois en inspirant profondément. Sa décision était prise, Kol n'allait pas aimer mais tant pis. Elle n'avait plus le choix à présent. Elle prendrait quelques jours de vacances et pis rien ne lui empêcherait de prendre un jet pour un contrat. Elle quitta rapidement le cimetière avant que la cérémonie ne prenne fin et prit la direction de l'Hôtel. Abigaël arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit le Van, elle appuya sur un bouton et une planche se baissa, elle rangea sa moto dans le Van. Et monta dans sa chambre.

\- Kol ? Appela-t-elle dès qu'elle fut entrée, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Elle vit un dossier sur le lit et elle le prit en posant son casque.

\- Gregory Andrews.

Abigaël ne sursauta pas d'un pouce bien qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu arriver.

\- Trafiquant d'arme. Dealer de drogues. Braquages. Énuméra-t-elle. 5 000 dollars pour ce type. Un jeu d'enfant.

\- Il a un rendez-vous ce soir pour un deal de drogue. Lui révéla le brun.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et reposa le dossier sur le lit. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder le soleil qui éclairer les bâtiments des Glades. Un magnifique soleil pour une journée sombre. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son compagnon se poser sur son épaule.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Elle est… Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

\- Je suis désolé. Lui dit-il avec sincérité.

\- Je ne peux pas repartir, Kol. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Abigaël… Commença-t-il.

\- Non. C'est ma sœur. Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas encore partir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si on découvre la vérité ? Lui demanda Kol.

\- Personne ne le saura. Je fais ça depuis 5 ans et jamais on ne m'a su qui j'étais, même pas l'ARGUS. Le rassura-t-elle.

Kol soupira en se détournant de la jeune femme. Il comprenait sa décision, mais il était persuadé que cela n'était pas une bonne idée. Une main se posa doucement sur son bras et il posa ses yeux sur la brune, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant et pour une fois, il était sincère, du moins pas froid, ni triste.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas. Après tout, c'est moi qui te trouve tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur tes contrats. Sourit-il.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ton aide. Lui dit Abigaël en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis peut-être une femme de ''terrain''. Continua-t-elle en mimant les guillemets. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour trouver des infos.

Kol rigola puis il hocha doucement la tête et la regarda sérieusement.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'aux autres qu'il faudra que tu fasses attention. La prévint Kol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais que j'ignore ? Lui demanda Abigaël en fronça les sourcils.

Le brun se détourna et elle le suivit du regard de plus en plus curieuse. Il attrapa un journal qu'il avait acheté au bar de l'Hôtel et lui tendit. Abigaël le prit et lut le gros titre à voix haute.

 **« Le justicier a encore été aperçu et cette fois chez Simons Babe. »**

Abigaël plissa les yeux en voyant ce ''justicier'' de dos, elle put distinguer un arc et des flèches malgré que l'image soit floue. Elle soupira en jetant le journal sur le lit.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un type qui se prend pour Robin des Bois me fait peur ?

\- Il devrait au moins t'inquiétez et tu ne devrais pas le prendre à la légère Queen. La prévint Kol.

\- Laisse-moi te dire une chose Mikaelson… Elle s'interrompit et se rapprocha du brun, il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle, et elle dut lever les yeux pour accrocher son regard. S'il se mêle de mes affaires, il regrettera d'avoir croisé mon chemin.

Le regard d'Abigaël n'exprimait aucune émotion, elle affichait un regard impénétrable mais on pouvait voir une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux. Rien n'avoir avec Abigaël Queen, elle était Dark Shadow. La tueuse implacable et féroce. Elle s'éloigna de Kol et se détourna pour vérifier si elle avait toutes ses affaires.

\- A qu'elle heure est la rencontre ? Lui demanda-t-elle plus détendu.

\- 23 heures au Dock de Merkin. Tu vas faire quoi en attendant ?

Abigaël ferma ses sacs et se retourna avec un sourire, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Je rentre à la maison. Déclara-t-elle.

1 heures plus tard, elle se trouvait devant le Manoir Queen. Elle resta pendant plusieurs minutes à observer la grande bâtisse devant ses yeux. Tous ses souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface lui serrèrent le cœur. Sa famille était détruite et elle devait veiller sur sa sœur. Elle devait être là pour elle. Abigaël appréhendait beaucoup les retrouvailles avec Thea, c'était certain qu'elle allait lui en vouloir de n'avoir donné aucun signe de vie pendant plus de 6 ans, elle ferait tout pour se rattraper même si plus rien ne sera plus comme avant, étant donné son passif et ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne craignait pas se Justicier mais elle espérait pour lui qu'il resterait à sa place.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda Kol, qui l'avait déposé.

\- Ouais. J'appréhende de voir Thea, elle va sûrement me tuer. Soupira Abigaël.

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir des contrats périlleux mais de ta sœur si ? Rigola Kol.

Il se stoppa quand elle lui lança un regard glacial mais il garda son sourire en coin, puis elle soupira en se tournant vers lui.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a assez de place pour que tu viennes aussi. Lui proposa la jeune femme.

\- Merci mais tu as besoin de retrouver ta sœur. Seule.

Kol sortit la moto du Van et Abigaël prit sa place tandis qu'il attrapa les sacs et son casque. Ils se dirigèrent vers le garage et elle plaça sa Z1000 sur sa béquille et son casque dessus. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la maison et ils furent accueillis par des gardes. L'un d'eux s'approcha avec une arme à la main. Abigaël se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels en sachant qu'elle pourrait les désarmer aussi facilement que si elle lacet des chaussures.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'un des gorilles.

\- Abigaël Queen. Un problème ? Sourit-elle provocatrice.

\- Montrez-nous votre pièce d'identité. Ordonna un autre.

\- Vous rigolez j'espère ? Soupira-t-elle.

En voyant leur regard sérieux, elle souffla bruyamment en fouillant dans son sac pour sortir sa pièce d'identité, heureusement qu'elle l'avait gardé finalement. Elle leur montra et leur fit un sourire crispé. Les gardes rangèrent leurs armes. Et le premier qui lui avait parlé reprit la parole.

\- Excusez-nous Mlle Queen, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'on avait plus entendu parler de vous. S'excusa précipitamment le colosse.

Abigaël leva la main au ciel, signe qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal de ses excuses. Elle les contourna et monta les escaliers suivit de Kol, qui n'était pas très à l'aise avec ses gardes, comparé à la brune devant lui. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte et Abigaël se stoppa, n'osant plus faire un mouvement. Kol lui posa la main sur l'épaule en guise de soutien. C'était l'un des seuls qui pouvait avoir un contact physique avec la brune, sans qu'elle ne l'envoi au sol.

\- 6 ans ce n'est pas rien… Cela sera difficile de reprendre mes marques.

\- Tu es la seule que je connaisse qui s'adapte rapidement à une situation. Ça va bien se passer. Voulu la rassurer le brun. Il la sentit se détendre légèrement.

Abigaël inspira pour se donner du courage, elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Une odeur de renfermer lui envahit les narines, mais en entrant dans la chambre. Une sensation étrange lui parcouru le corps. Elle se sentait vraiment de retour chez elle. Et une des phrases du frère de Kol, Elijah, lui revint en mémoire.

 _\- C'est comme ça que tu sais que tu as vraiment une maison. Lorsque tu la quittes il y a ce sentiment que tu ne peux pas définir. Elle te manque c'est tout. Est-ce qu'elle te manque ?_

La réponse avait été oui, mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute, car elle serait revenue et elle ne le pouvait pas à ce moment-là. Kol posa les sacs sur le lit, tandis qu'Abigaël écarta les rideaux puis ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant pénétrer le soleil dans la pièce, trop longtemps éloigner. La jeune femme se retourna et se dirigea vers le meuble où se trouvaient plusieurs cadres. Seule avec sa mère, son père, son frère et Thea. D'autres à deux ou plus.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être ici ? Demanda Kol avec curiosité.

\- Je te dirais lorsque j'aurais parlé avec Thea. Sourit-elle malgré l'angoisse dans son ventre.

Kol posa doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui fut surprise de son geste, mais n'en montra rien.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Je vais retourner à l'hôtel, la cérémonie doit être bientôt finit.

Abigaël hocha la tête. Kol ne put s'empêcher de lui poser un léger baiser sur la joue. Il quitta ensuite la chambre après un dernier sourire. La sœur de Thea se coucha ensuite sur son lit et elle ignora l'odeur de renfermer des draps, elle ferma les yeux, elle les rouvrit après quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut dire à Thea ? Qu'elle excuse elle pourrait donner ? Elle lui avait promis de revenir mais elle avait attendu 6 ans, et c'était juste pour un contrat à la base. Aucune excuse ne pourrait justifier le fait d'être parti aussi longtemps. Il ne fallait pas 6 ans pour faire un deuil, même si pour Abigaël, la mort de son père et de son frère étaient toujours en travers de sa gorge. Elle ne s'y était toujours pas fait, mais elle devait trouver quelque chose à dire pour Thea. Une autre chose la tracassait. Elle devait savoir comment sa mère était décédée. Elle devait aussi savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec le père de Tommy. Elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié, il dégageait quelque chose qui la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être une gamine à ce moment-là, mais elle n'était pas idiote, seulement elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. C'était maintenant le moment de s'y intéresser plus en profondeur. Sa mère accusait de 503 meurtres ? Explosion dans les Glades ? Malcolm Merlyn aurait incité sa mère à faire exploser le Quartier ? Cela expliquerait l'état pitoyable des bâtiments aux alentours. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère était impliquée dans tous ceci.

La fille de Moira sortit de ses pensées lorsque des voix lui parvint aux oreilles, elle se redressa et se leva, elle se posta à l'embrasure de la porte. La cérémonie d'après l'enterrement. Elle se détourna pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle attendrait qu'ils soient tous partis, elle ne se sentait pas de répondre à toutes les questions la concernant. Ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses dernières années ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas revenue ? Pourquoi n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle ? Elle ne voulait voir que Thea et essayer de parler avec elle, seule à seule. Elle se leva et enleva toutes ses anciennes affaires qui se trouvait dans les armoires et les jeta sans ménagement sur le lit. Elle se tendit à l'extrême lorsque…

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix était beaucoup plus assuré et plus ferme depuis la dernière fois, elle sentit à son timbre qu'elle avait pris en maturité. Qui n'en aurait pas pris aux vus de tous les événements dans la famille Queen ? Elle tendit l'oreille mais aucun son, aucune voix ne lui parvint, sauf la voix menaçante de sa jeune sœur.

\- Dîtes-moi qui vous êtes où j'appelle les flics ! La menaça-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Abigaël sourit à son assurance. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit en se tournant doucement pour ne pas brusquer Thea. Abigaël la détailla, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu au cimetière trop abasourdis par la mort de sa mère. Elle avait beaucoup grandi même si Abigaël la dépassait de quelques centimètres. Elle n'était plus la Speedy qui courrait tout le temps après Oliver, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme. Bien dans sa peau ce qu'elle remarqua immédiatement, elle avait arrêté la drogue, ce qui la rassura. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué.

Quant à Thea, elle avait écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche d'abasourdissement et le mot était faible.

\- Abigaël ? Réussit à murmura la deuxième Queen, sous le choc.

Thea ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se trouvait devant elle, elle avait même cru – tout le monde – qu'elle était peut-être morte. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était vraiment là. Malgré leurs différents elle avait toujours voulu qu'elle revienne, qu'elle lui envoi même juste un texto pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Sa grande sœur était vivante et en bonne santé, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, elle sut vraiment qu'elle était en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix avec prudence.

\- Salut Thea.

Celle-ci se reprit et ses yeux se plissèrent. La confrontation était mal partie.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Dois-je continuer ou m'arrêtez là ?**

 **Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas les fans d'Olicity, ce chapitre était une petite transition sur Abigaël et dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura plusieurs points ;-)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous a donnez envie de lire la suite. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, vos remarques et vos critiques, qui m'aideront à m'améliorer. Je suis désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a, je me relis au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois, mais on remarque plus facilement les fautes des autres que les siennes, c'est triste la vie xD**

 **En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira, peut-être à bientôt, j'espère fortement.**

 **Alors à votre avis ? Comment va se passer la confrontation avec Thea ?**

 **Comment Abigaël va réagir quand elle découvrira que son sexy frère est encore en vie ?**

 **Des suppositions pour la suite ?**

 **Xoxo :* et Bonne soirée enfin bonne journée plus tôt ahah ;-)**


	2. Retrouvailles et Contrat

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Vous allez bien ? Moi ? Mais on ne peut mieux voyons hihi ;-)**

 **Merci à** **IJustImagine** **,** **Nessouille Anderson** **,** **LoveForeverYoung** **et** **Mich2112** **de suivre mon histoire et de l'avoir mis dans tes favoris** **(Mich2112)** **, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis, vos impressions ou vos critiques pour que je puisse m'amélioré si quelques choses ne vas pas, bien sûr ce n'est pas une obligation car je suis ravie de vous compter parmi mes lecteurs :-)**

 **Amazing-Destiny :** _Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes mon premier chapitre ^^ C'était une idée que j'avais depuis longtemps alors j'avais envie de vous la faire partager :-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Delphine :** _Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie de voir que mon premier chapitre te plait ^^  
Les réactions de Thea et Oliver sera dans celui-là comme tu peux t'en douter et j'espère que leur confrontation te plaira :-) J'adore les Mikaelson donc voilà, et pis j'adore Kol Mikaelson alors, j'étais obligé ahah :-P Il y aura d'autres personnages de plusieurs séries différentes et j'espère que cela ne dérangera pas. :$  
Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture Xoxo :*_

 **Pauline :** _Je suis ravie de voir que mon premier chapitre te plaise ^^ Je ferais en sorte qu'ils arrivent rapidement, mais je ne promets rien parce que j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours mais je ferais de mon mieux :-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture :*_

 **Jokey73 :** _Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que mon petit chapitre te plaise ^^  
Alors oui, Abigaël est une tueuse à gage. Elle saura qu'Oliver est en vie avant d'affronter Arrow, mais il ne découvrira pas maintenant pour sa sœur, car j'adore le suspense hihi ;-) Elle ne savait pas que sa mère était morte avant de le lire dans les informations. A la base, elle est revenue à Starling pour le contrat qu'elle a eu. Pour Oliver, il aura le même parcours mais je ne ferais pas de Flash-back. J'adore Sara, alors non elle ne va pas mourir et je garde la Ligue des Assassins pour une raison qui sera révéler que bien plus tard ;-)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira et bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Mich2112 :** _Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

* * *

\- Thea… commença Abigaël.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? La coupa brutalement sa sœur.

La brune ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras, mais son regard froid la déstabilisa légèrement.

\- J'ai appris pour maman et je suis revenue… Mentit-elle ne pouvant lui dire la véritable raison de son retour.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu as raté l'enterrement. Ricana haineusement la plus jeune.

\- Il y avait du monde sur la route et… Ecoute, je…

\- Tu es partie pendant 6 ans, Abigaël. 6 Ans ! La coupa de nouveau sa sœur. Tu m'as laissé toute seule alors que tu savais que j'avais besoin de toi. Maman ne faisait et ne disait plus rien. Pas un signe de vie, rien. Je pensais que tu étais morte et j'ai commencé à y croire.

\- Thea… Tenta de nouveau Abigaël, mais sa sœur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Alors excuse-moi de ne pas avoir envie d'entendre tes pathétiques excuses, du pourquoi tu m'as abandonné quand j'avais le plus besoin de ma grande sœur ! Termina Thea avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce au pas de course.

Abigaël fit un pas et hésita à la suivre, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns en fermant les yeux. La réaction de Thea ne l'étonnait guère, elle lui en voulait et elle le comprenait tout à fait. Elle aurait réagi exactement de la même manière qu'elle, voire pire étant donné qu'elle avait toujours été impulsive et nerveuse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, elle devait tenter d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Elle inspira profondément et s'engouffra hors de sa chambre.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier n'avait pas pu se résoudre a assisté à l'enterrement de sa mère. C'était à cause de lui tout ce qui était arrivé. Il avait dû faire des choix et maintenant il en payer les conséquences. Slade voulait le faire souffrir, il y était arrivé. Malgré les mensonges et les trahisons de sa mère, elle restait sa génitrice. Le pire était qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver, elle était morte devant ses yeux et devant les yeux de sa sœur. Tommy et Laurel avaient eu raison, il aurait dû mourir sur cette île, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Il avait condamné sa mère à la mort et Slade lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'une dernière personne devait mourir, c'était lui. Il ne pouvait plus laisser personne mourir par sa faute, il s'était décidé à dire au revoir à Thea et se rendre à Slade, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre son vieil ami. Malheureusement, Felicity n'avait pas pu savoir où il se trouvait, juste qu'il avait effacé toutes ses traces et qu'apparemment il avait quitté la ville. Il voulait qu'il vive avec cette culpabilité d'avoir tué sa mère. Cela l'inquiétait car il pouvait revenir à n'importe qu'elle moment et s'en prendre à ses proches. Il devait le retrouver coûte que coûte et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il soupira en rentrant dans le manoir des Queen, où régnait une atmosphère sinistre et froide. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Thea pratiquement courir dans le couloir comme si elle fuyait quelque chose, il pouvait voir des larmes au coin de ses yeux, lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers en vitesse.

\- Thea qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Oliver sur ses gardes.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander à Elle. Rétorqua sa sœur bouleversée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, elle l'avait déjà contourné et fermer violemment la grande porte. Là, il était perdu. Qu'est-ce qui avait autant bouleversé sa petite sœur ? Il doutait que cela soit à cause de sa mère. Une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru réentendre de nouveau s'éleva en haut des escaliers.

\- Thea attends. Appela Abigaël.

Celle-ci se stoppa net quand elle vit son frère la regardait abasourdis, et elle se doutait qu'elle devait avoir la même tête que lui à cet instant. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Tous les deux croyaient qu'ils étaient morts. L'un sur cette île, l'autre d'après les dires de sa plus jeune sœur.

Abigaël descendit doucement les escaliers, de peur que cela soit une illusion, un tour que lui jouer son esprit. Comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait laissé sa sœur, alors qu'elle avait déjà perdu son frère et son père. Comme si sa tête la punissait d'être parti 6 ans, sans donner ou prendre des nouvelles de sa famille. Elle s'arrêta à la cinquième marche, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle exécutait des contrats, elle n'était plus sûre d'elle. Elle se sentait comme l'ancienne elle, beaucoup de caractère mais un mal être dans le fond, qu'elle cachait par des sourires ou des sarcasmes. Elle avait toujours eu un lien fort avec Oliver, malgré que c'était un playboy et qu'il passait plus ses soirées en boite et avec des filles qu'à la maison. Ou quand il ne faisait pas la fête, il était avec cette insupportable Laurel Lance. Elle préférait de loin Sara qui avait plus de personnalité, malgré qu'elle couchait avec son frère, elle l'avait toujours apprécié. Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, c'était un grand garçon et il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. Alors quand elle avait appris pour leur mort, une partie d'elle était morte avec eux, avec Oliver. A ce moment, elle n'en voulait plus à son frère de lui avoir promis qu'il reviendrait, elle ne lui en voulait plus d'être partie sur le Queen Gambit, car le voir en vie devant elle, la fit revivre et oublier ses 6 années. La voix de son frère la ramena dans la réalité.

\- Abi'. Commença doucement Oliver.

Sans plus attendre, elle dévala les dernières marches qui la séparaient de lui, et elle se jeta dans ses bras, et le serra comme s'il pouvait la quitter de nouveau. L'Archer entoura sa taille d'un de ses bras et son deuxième s'enroula autour de son épaule et sa main se trouva derrière sa tête. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et respira l'odeur de son shampoing qui n'avait pas changé depuis ses dernières années. Il sentit le corps de sa sœur tremblait légèrement et de l'eau coulait dans son cou, il resserra encore plus son étreinte.

Abigaël faisait une chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis 5 ans, elle pleurait. Elle n'avait jamais pu céder à ses sentiments, car si elle s'écroulait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se relever. Cette fois c'était différent, ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais du bonheur, de savoir que son frère était toujours en vie, qu'il était sain et sauf. Elle avait toujours douté qu'il soit vraiment mort, il n'avait retrouvé aucun corps et leurs recherches n'avaient duré que 3 jours. Elle était tellement heureuse à ce moment-là.

Oliver ferma les yeux profitant des retrouvailles. Il s'était douté que Thea lui avait dit qu'elle était ''partie'' parce qu'elle lui en voulait d'être partie pendant 6 ans. Il avait demandé à Diggle de faire des recherches pour la retrouver, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Même pas Lyla, qui faisait partie de l'ARGUS et lui-même avec son travail de Justicier, il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de faire plus de recherches, même si Felicity avait continué à chercher. Il avait été cependant persuadait que si personne ne savait où elle se trouvait c'était qu'elle était toujours en vie, quelques parts, et il avait raison. Sa sœur lui avait manqué et cela lui faisait du bien de la retrouver, même si les conditions n'étaient pas à la joie.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Murmura Abigaël.

\- Tu es l'une des raisons pour laquelle… J'ai survécu sur cette île... Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. Déclara-t-il en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

La brune s'écarta à contrecœur. Oliver baissa les yeux et lui essuya doucement les joues où se trouvaient encore des traces de larmes. Abigaël baissa la tête.

\- Thea n'a pas l'air de penser la même chose. Murmura la jeune femme avec mal.

L'Archer posa sa main sous son menton et lui releva doucement la tête, pour plonger dans les yeux bleus de sa sœur, les mêmes que les siens.

\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps… Pour diriger. Lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

Abigaël hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de son grand-frère et se serra contre son torse. Il resserra son bras autour d'elle et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne en fermant les yeux. Elle voyait qu'il avait changé, pas que physiquement du moins. Elle pouvait voir la douleur et la maturité dans ses yeux, les blessures qu'il cachait derrière son sourire, la détresse quand il l'étreignit. Il n'était plus le même que depuis l'île. Qui n'aurait pas changé sur une île en 5 ans ? Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle redoutait la vérité, elle ne le forcerait jamais car elle aussi cachait des choses, qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas dévoilé.

Cette fois, ce fut Oliver qui s'écarta en premier.

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ses 6 ans ? Lui demanda son frère curieux.

Abigaël redoutait cette question, mais elle lui en posant une tout autre.

\- On a le temps pour ça. Qu'est-il arrivé à Maman ?

Oliver ferma les yeux en se retournant. La sœur de l'Archer fronça les sourcils.

\- Ollie réponds-moi ! Lui demanda-t-elle avec autorité.

Le Justicier ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité pour le moment. Ils venaient de perdre leur mère, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait été assassiné à cause de lui. Elle lui en voudrait et cela était tout à fait légitime. Il se tourna.

\- On a eu un accident de voiture. Mentit-il.

\- Et Malcolm Merlyn ? L'explosion dans les Glades ? Dis-moi qu'ils avaient tort et que Maman n'était pas impliquée dans ce massacre… Lui demanda sa sœur suppliante.

Oliver baissa les yeux et Abigaël fut sous le choc. Elle voulait penser que c'était juste les journalistes qui propageaient des rumeurs sur la femme influente qu'était sa mère. L'Archer s'approcha et lui posa la main sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort. Abigaël leva les yeux et fut surprise de voir autant de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander lorsqu'il la coupa doucement.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton absence. Déclara Oliver.

Abigaël hocha la tête. Le frère et la sœur s'installèrent dans le salon et il commença son récit en évitant de lui parler, bien sûr, du travail qu'il faisait la nuit. Il lui révéla que son père n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient tous et lui expliqua pourquoi. L'accident sans invoqué le nom : Slade Wilson. Il lui dit que Malcolm avait utilisé un réacteur qui créer un tremblement de terre, pour venger la mort de sa femme, grâce à l'entreprise Familiale. Qu'il avait menacé sa mère pour arriver à ses fins. Le lien de parenté que Thea entretenait avec le père de Tommy, ce qui lui avait fallu 10 bonnes minutes avant de se remettre de cette révélation. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de secret et de trahison dans cette famille ? Il lui parla aussi de Queen Consolited et Oliver n'avait pas remarqué que les yeux de sa sœur s'étaient assombris en entendant le nom de son associé. Elle avait entendu des choses à son sujet, qui n'était pas du tout en rapport dans le monde des affaires, mais elle n'en dit rien. Son frère n'était pas aussi bête pour lui faire confiance espéra-t-elle fortement. Il lui révéla qu'elle avait essayé de lui voler ses parts de la société mais grâce à Walter et ses amis haut placés, elle n'avait pas réussi. Il continua de lui révéler certaines et en garda d'autres.

* * *

 **Du côté de Thea :**

Cette dernière était encore bouleversé de sa ''confrontation'' avec sa sœur, qu'elle croyait disparu. Elle ne l'avait pas montré mais elle était heureuse qu'elle soit de retour, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner son abandon. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'éviter longtemps, et qu'elles devront avoir une discussion, mais Thea n'était pas encore prête. Elle se rendit chez la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier. Son copain Roy Harper, un ancien ''voyou'' des Glades, qui lui avait volé son sac. Comme quoi, presqu'aucune filles ne pouvaient résister à des mauvais garçons. ( **CF : L'une des très rares fois où que j'étais d'accord avec la Laurel.)**

La plus jeune des Queen arriva devant une petite maison dans les Glades, elle sortit de sa voiture et entra sans frapper.

\- Roy ? Appela Thea en faisant le tour du salon.

Ce dernier arriva juste quelques secondes après.

\- Thea ? Je ne… S'interrompit-il en voyant les yeux brillant de sa belle.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et la serra dans ses bras, elle resserra ses mains sur le Sweat d'Arsenal, qui la serra plus fortement. Il ne savait pas ce qui la bouleversait autant mais cela l'inquiéta, mais il ne la brusqua pas. Le brun la dirigea lentement vers le canapé et elle se colla encore plus contre son homme. Roy se contenta de lui caresser doucement le dos et les cheveux le temps qu'elle se calme. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes après, elle se recula légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda son copain sans la brusquer.

\- Abigaël est revenue. Ma sœur. Lui répondit Thea dans un murmure.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'Elle. Lui dit Roy après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. La colère la reprenant.

\- Thea… Tenta son copain.

Il sursauta lorsque la jeune femme se leva brusquement et commença une tirade haineuse envers sa grande sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je voulais que je te dise, hein ? Elle n'attendit pas de réponse qu'elle continua. Qu'1 ans après la disparition de notre père et frère, qu'elle s'est juste barré en nous écrivant juste 1 simple lettre ? Qu'elle n'a pas donné un seul signe de vie pendant 6 ans et qu'elle revient comme une fleur, alors que je la croyais morte. Que quand elle est partie c'était comme si on m'enlevait ce qu'il me restait et que je suis devenue encore pire après son départ. Elle m'a abandonné du jour au lendemain alors que j'avais besoin d'elle. Je la déteste ! Termina Thea en larmes.

Roy détourna les yeux devant la détresse de la jeune femme, il se leva et s'approcha mais Thea recula.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Cassa Thea avant qu'un son sorte de la bouche du coéquipier de l'Archer.

\- Si tu la détesterais autant. Cela ne te bouleverserait pas autant. Ignorant le ton agressif de la jeune Queen.

Roy avait raison, elle ne détestait pas sa sœur, mais elle se sentait trahie, elle était blessé par sa fuite. Car oui, elle avait fui. Sa vie, ses sentiments. Abigaël cachait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment par ses sourires et sa bonne humeur. Mais Thea la connaissait et elle savait comment elle se sentait réellement derrière sa façade. Seulement, quand elle l'avait vu au manoir, elle l'avait à peine reconnu. Ses traits s'étaient durcis et elle avait eu l'impression que son frère était devant elle, à son retour de l'île. Bien qu'elle lui ait donnée un sourire, elle était encore blessée et elle l'avait vu. La plus jeune des Queen avait espéré quand elle avait su qu'Ollie était vivant, qu'Abigaël reviendrait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était vivant et elle était persuadé qu'ils s'étaient bien retrouvés. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement d'être partie ainsi. Elle voulait avoir un peu de temps, faire le point et réussir à se calmer pour ne pas que la conversation se transforme en dispute, encore une fois. La voix de son copain la ramena dans le présent.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens… Commença Arsenal. A la différence que… C'était trop tard pour moi pour avoir des explications. Termina-t-il avant que Thea ne réplique.

La jeune femme le regarda insistant pour avoir des réponses, mais celui-ci resta muet. Elle n'insista pas en espérant qu'il se confierait à Elle. Mais il était comme son frère, jamais il ne laissait apercevoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

\- D'accord. Soupira-t-elle. Mais pas ce soir. Continua Thea en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé, suivit de son petit copain.

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête et Thea resta dormir chez lui. Ne se sentant pas le courage de rentrer et de voir sa sœur.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël et d'Oliver :**

Celle-ci était assise sur le canapé et parlait de leur passé, en oubliant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et cela leur faisait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Cependant, ils savaient tous les deux que quelque chose avait changés dans leur relation, suite à l'île et tout le reste. Ils souhaitaient tous les deux qu'ils pourront retrouver leurs complicités, ainsi qu'avec Thea.

Oliver voulait avoir une conversation avec sa plus jeune sœur, il savait qu'elle était en colère contre Abigaël, mais il ne restait plus qu'eux trois dans la famille Queen et il devait se serrer les coudes. Quand il avait vu sa sœur dans les escaliers, il avait pris sa décision. Il retrouverait Slade et il l'arrêterait quoi qu'il doive faire pour cela. Merlyn lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il se battait mais maintenant, il en avait la certitude. Il se battait pour que ses proches soit en sécurité, pour les protéger et qu'ils puissent vivre dans une ville sûre. Il posa ses yeux sur sa sœur quand elle reçu un message.

Abigaël lut son message et regarda son frère. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passait avec lui et cela lui avait fait du bien de penser à autres choses que ses dernières années. Elle aurait voulu rester avec lui mais ses contrats étaient important.

\- Je dois y aller. Soupira-t-elle. J'ai un ami qui est venu avec moi et il semblerait qu'il a quelques soucis à l'Hôtel. Expliqua Abigaël en voyant l'Archer fronçait les sourcils, en entendant ''un ami''.

\- Je viens avec toi. Ce n'est pas très sûr en ville à cette heure-là. Lui déclara son frère.

\- Non c'est bon. J'ai pris quelques cours de self-défense. Déclina-t-elle poliment avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre, en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Son visage se ferma instantanément en attrapant son sac sous le lit, elle enfila un pantalon en cuir noir et sa veste. Heureusement, qu'elle s'habillait ainsi même avant tout ça. Elle sortit un Beretta 92FS, ainsi qu'un Kimber Custom TLE II, les deux de calibres 45, et les planqua derrière son dos et rabattit sa veste par-dessus, elle attrapa le silencieux et le fourra dans son sac en bandoulière ainsi que des cartouches, des mini-ceintures, couteaux et des Shuriken. Une fois ses affaires dans le sac, elle attrapa ses bottes et les enfila. Abigaël sortit de la chambre et prit la direction du garage, elle mit son oreillette et appela Kol, tout en enfourchant sa moto et enfilant son casque, elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roue sur sa roue arrière.

\- Donne-moi l'adresse du rendez-vous. Lui ordonna Abigaël avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est dans les docks Merkin. Je te l'ai dit. Je t'ai même envoyé les plans sur ton téléphone, pour ne pas que tu te retrouves sous les caméras. Soupira Kol.

Abigaël ne put s'empêcher un léger rire, en évitant avec fluidité les voitures qui se trouvaient sur la route. Elle ralentit légèrement et sortit son téléphone pour regarder les plans, tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

\- Normalement t'y sera dans 40 minutes. Déclara Kol derrière son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire 20 ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, elle rangea son téléphone et accéléra en se fichant de toutes les limitations de vitesse.

\- Ne vas tout de même pas te tuer, cela serait idiot comme ça. La prévint le second tueur.

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement. Murmura-t-il mais pas assez bas pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende.

Elle ignora cependant sa remarque. Elle arriva dans les Docks de Merkin au bout de 20 minutes.

\- J'y suis. Tu as le contrôle des caméras ?

\- Yep. 8 hommes armés. Je ne sais pas qui travaille pour qui. L'informa le brun.

\- Peu importe. Aucun ne ressortira des Docks. Déclara la Queen avec aucune pitié.

Elle descendit et garda le casque mais remonta la visière. Elle ouvrit son sac, elle accrocha ses mini-ceintures à ses cuisses et y glissa les couteaux, elle accrocha ensuite les Shuriken à ses poignets, elle prit le silencieux et l'accrocha entre sa ceinture et sa taille. Abigaël sauta sur le siège de sa moto et sauta de nouveau pour s'accrocher au container, elle appuya sur ses pieds et força sur ses mains pour parvenir en haut sans aucun mal. Elle prit un léger élan, sauta en posant son pied sur le second container, elle appuya sur son pied et attrapa le rebord du troisième et se hissa pour arriver en haut. Elle se baissa légèrement pour ne pas être en vue. Elle vit bien 8 hommes armés et deux qui était bien habillé et qui avait une discussion assez animé, sur le prix de la marchandise. Les yeux bleus d'Abigaël se posèrent sur deux grands sacs où l'on pouvait voir beaucoup de sachet de drogue.

\- A première vue, il y en a pour 1 millions. Constata la tueuse.

\- 1 millions 5 pour être précis. Lui révéla Kol.

La sœur de l'Archer attrapa son silencieux et son arme et le prépara en vérifiant qu'elle était rechargée. Elle dirigea son arme sur sa cible, elle ferma un œil pour ne pas le louper et tira. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue c'était que le second dealer c'était posté devant Andrews au même moment, et il se retrouva avec une balle fichait dans la nuque. Ce qui créa l'effervescence et les gardes se mirent à tirer à tout vas autour d'eux.

\- Merde. Murmura la tueuse entre ses dents.

\- Abi ? S'inquiéta derechef Kol.

\- Je l'ai manqué.

Elle tira à son tour sur les gardes et elle en tua 4. Elle avait l'avantage étant en hauteur, il ne pouvait se douter de l'endroit qu'elle était. Seulement, la chance cette fois ne semblait pas être de son côté lorsque son téléphone sonna, ce qui signala sa position. _« Quelle conne ! »_ Abigaël se coucha rapidement et roula sur elle-même, elle tomba du container mais elle retomba sur ses pieds. Elle remit sa visière puis elle sauta du second et fut au sol.

\- Derrière toi. Signala rapidement le brun.

La tueuse se retourna pour voir un homme le bras tendu prêt à tirer. Elle attrapa son bras et l'éloigna sur le côté, elle lui mit un coup de pied dans son genou qui flancha, puis un autre dans le ventre puis un coup de poing au visage, elle le désarma et lui tira dans la tête. Un autre arriva, elle esquiva les balles.

\- Tuez- le ! C'est un ordre. Cria Gregory Andrews.

Abigaël écarta l'arme du garde, elle se tourna en lui tordant le bras, il cria de douleur en entendant son bras émettre un bruit horrible, elle sortit son arme de derrière son dos et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

\- Un à ta droite et l'autre à ta gauche. La prévint Kol.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et ne firent aucun mouvement. La brune ne s'inquiéta pas, elle avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû te pointer ici. Sourit l'un des types.

\- Tu vas mourir. Enlève ton casque qu'on voit ta sale gueule. Déclara le second dans un ricanement.

\- Je pense qu'ils mourraient d'une crise cardiaque, s'ils savaient qui tu étais et en voyant ta ''sale gueule''. S'amusa à commenter Kol

Abigaël sourit à sa remarque, elle regarda les hommes tour à tour, les deux étaient bruns et des armoires à glaces. Le problème des hommes. Juste parce qu'ils font 2 mètres et qu'ils ont une carrure impressionnantes, ils font les malins alors qu'elle en a tué des plus imposant que ça. L'un des hommes s'avança de deux pas.

\- Si j'étais toi je lâcherais ton arme. Lui ordonna le garde.

La brune leva sa main et laissa tomber son arme à terre, elle aimait bien faire croire qu'ils avaient l'avantage. La voix d'Andrews se fit entendre.

\- Je dois tout de même te remercier. Tu m'as fait gagner 1 millions 5 de Dollars et garder ma Cam. Sourit Andrews.

\- Les flics ont été alertés par les coups de feu. Ils vont arriver d'ici 40 minutes. La prévint Kol calmement.

Abigaël plissa les yeux. Elle leva ses deux mains, doigts ouverts. 10 minutes, même moins. Le second type qui était arrivé et qui était à sa gauche s'avança, il s'apprêtait à lui retirer son casque. Quand ses doigts touchèrent la lanière, elle lui attrapa vivement la main, en attrapant un de ses couteaux et lui planta dans le bras. Le premier commença à tirer mes Abigaël tourna rapidement sur elle-même et fit un barrage avec l'acolyte du tireur, elle le laissa tomber à terre et se précipita sur l'armoire à glace, qui ne put cacher son énervement et sa surprise. Il tira mais elle évita parfaitement les balles, elle tomba sur le côté et grâce à son élan, elle passa entre ses jambes en prenant un de ses Shuriken à son poignet, et lui coupa le tendon d'Achille. Le brun cria de douleur et s'écroula en gémissant _« Pathétique. »_

La sœur d'Oliver se retourna vers Andrews qui s'enfuyait en courant, elle attrapa son second couteau à sa cuisse et le jeta dans sa direction, il se planta dans son dos et il s'écroula. Abigaël s'approcha doucement.

\- 8 minutes Abigaël. La renseigna Kol.

Gregory Andrews se tourna sur le côté et leva les yeux pour regarder son assassin, qui avait les yeux posés sur lui, malgré le casque de moto.

\- Qui… Qui êtes… Vous ? Haleta-t-il à cause de la douleur, mais avec un visage haineux.

La brune leva sa main et lui tira une balle en plein milieu du front sans aucune hésitation. Elle remonta sa visière et ses yeux bleus n'exprimaient que de l'indifférence.

\- Tu ne le sauras jamais. Déclara-t-elle.

Elle entendit les sirènes de la police au loin. Elle redescendit la visière puis elle reprit son couteau dans le corps du dealer, et elle ne perdit pas plus de temps, elle tira une balle dans la tête du seul homme encore vivant, elle récupéra ses armes et se dirigea vers sa moto, elle les rangea dans son sac. Elle enfourcha sa moto et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue et s'éloigna des Dock et se rendit chez elle.

\- Kol. Mets-moi en contact.

\- Tout de suite.

Elle attendit quelques choses secondes et entendit qu'on décrochait.

\- Travail accomplie. Informa-t-elle.

\- Déjà ? Vous êtes incroyable. Siffla la voix grave impressionnée au bout du fil.

\- C'est mon boulot. N'oubliez pas mon paiement. Rappela Abigaël à son interlocuteur.

\- Il est en transfert. Je pense que j'aurais besoin de vos services assez souvent.

\- Vous savez comment me joindre. Lui dit la sœur d'Oliver sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Alors à bientôt Dark Shadow. Salua-t-il avec respect.

Il raccrocha. La voix de Kol prit sa place dans son oreille.

\- Encore une mission rempli avec brio. La félicita le Mikaelson. Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant. Lui conseilla Kol.

\- Oui papa. Se moqua nerveusement la jeune femme. Elle détestait quand il lui disait ça.

Elle coupa la communication avant qu'il ne réponde. Elle accéléra le mouvement et elle arriva devant le garage. Elle rangea sa moto et se rendit dans sa chambre à pas de loup, pour ne pas réveiller Oliver. Elle entra et soupira, elle posa son sac sur son lit et enleva sa veste. Abigaël sentit une légère douleur dans ses côtes, elle releva son maillot et vit une blessure de balle, elle palpa doucement son ventre et la sentit, ce qui lui fit serrer les dents. Elle entra dans sa salle de bain en enlevant son t-shirt et essaya de ne pas penser à la douleur, qui lui parcourra le corps, malgré l'habitude. Elle attrapa un de ses couteaux et un briquet qui se trouvait dans le tiroir, elle brûla l'embout et souffla dessus. Elle serra les dents quand elle retira la balle qui s'était longé assez profondément, elle la jeta ensuite dans la poubelle, elle s'appuya au rebord et ferma les yeux en soufflant. Elle se déshabilla entièrement et prit une douche rapide. Elle sortit de quoi désinfecter la plaie et se recoudre, elle se posa un pansement, elle s'attarda un instant sur certaines cicatrices sur son corps, puis elle s'habilla pour la nuit et se coucha.

Encore une fois, elle avait réussi sa mission. Elle se doutait que cela allait jaser et elle devait faire attention. Son retour allait faire poser beaucoup de question, et certaine personne pourrait peut-être faire un lien avec Gregory Andrews. Enfin, qui croirait que elle, Abigaël Queen pouvait être une tueuse à gage ? Qu'elle pourrait tuer de sang-froid ? Et pis elle tuerait quiconque qui se rapprocherait de la vérité. Elle devra jeter un coup d'œil au rapport de police. Elle s'endormit en oubliant de vérifier qui l'avait appelé et avait failli compromettre sa mission.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Celui-ci avait reçu un appel urgent de Felicity qui l'informa qu'une attaque avait eu lieu dans les Docks de Merkin, il avait voulu s'y rendre mais son informaticienne lui avait informé que l'inspecteur Lance était déjà sur place et que cela ne servirait à rien qu'il y soit. Alors il avait pris le chemin du Verdant, qui était fermé avec l'enterrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ferait sans Diggle et Felicity, il regrettait et en même temps, il ne regrettait pas de leur avoir dit la vérité. Il craignait pour leurs vies mais il savait que sans eux, il ne s'en sortirait pas, plus maintenant. Il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir Diggle à ses côtés lors des confrontations, et d'avoir la voix de Felicity dans son oreille, qui lui indiquait le chemin à suivre et où se trouvait leurs ennemies. Diggle était la voix de la sagesse de l'équipe et Felicity était sa bouffée d'air, surtout avec ses babillages qui était vraiment adorable ou ses phrases à double sens. Il n'avait pas voulu l'impliquer dans sa croisade, mais il avait eu besoin d'aide et c'était la seule en qui, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance, sans compter Diggle. Il le savait à l'instant où qu'il était entrée dans son bureau. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il sourit à cette pensée. Lui et ses excuses bidons, et pourtant elle l'avait aidé sans poser plus de questions. Quelque chose l'avait fasciné en elle. Elle était tellement différente des autres filles qu'il a côtoyé avant l'île. Elle était naturelle, honnête et franche. Elle n'hésitez pas une seule seconde à le rembarrer, ou à l'enguirlander lorsqu'il prenait des risques insensés, ou à s'opposé à lui lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle l'avait fait sourire dès la première rencontre et cela il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Depuis qu'il était revenue de l'île, c'était que des sourires feints pour ne pas que tout le monde voient à qu'elle point il était brisé. Pourtant avec Felicity, jamais il ne l'avait feint et il s'était surpris lui-même. Il ne pourrait se passer de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle lui était indispensable, en tant qu'Arrow ou en tant qu'Oliver Queen.

Oliver arriva au Verdant et se dirigea dans le QG, ou Arrow Cave comme l'appel Felicity même s'il détestait ce nom. Il descendit les escaliers et sans surprise, il trouva Felicity derrière ses ordis et Diggle debout derrière elle, les bras croisés.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers ses partenaires.

\- Un vrai carnage. Commença Felicity d'un murmure.

\- Officiellement c'est un deal qui a mal tourné. Mais ce qui n'est pas cohérent c'est qu'ils sont tous mort. Expliqua Diggle.

\- Qui était les dealers ? Demanda Oliver en appuyant ses mains sur le bureau et se penchant légèrement.

Felicity tapa à une vitesse surprenante sur le clavier et qui fascinait toujours Oliver, ce dernier secoua discrètement la tête, ce que remarqua bien évidemment Diggle qui leva les yeux au ciel, désespérer par l'attitude de son ami. De ses deux amis, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ses partenaires avait une attirance l'un envers l'autres, mais ils étaient tellement bornés qu'il ne faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il connaissait les réticences des deux, du moins il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour le deviner. Oliver ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit blessée ou pire, alors que c'était infondé étant donné qu'elle était autant impliquée que lui-même. Il avait juste peur de ses sentiments. Quant à leur blonde informaticienne, c'était surtout dû à son ancienne réputation, enfin plutôt au fait, de toutes les filles qui était passé au bras de l'Archer depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Laurel, Sarah, Mckenna et même cette psychopathe d'Helena et cette harpie d'Isabel. Elle avait surtout peur de n'être qu'un nom de plus dans sa liste. Et pour Diggle, c'était complètement idiot car il voyait les effets que l'un avait sur l'autre. Il voyait que jamais Oliver ne la considérerait comme une conquête, et s'il faisait ça. Justicier ou pas, Diggle lui passerait un de ses savons qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de Felicity.

\- Khaled Bénir et Grégory Andrews. Trafiquant de drogues, d'armes etc.

\- Attends… Andrews ? Redemanda Oliver incertain.

\- C'est ça. Acquiesça Felicity. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son amie en le voyant plisser les yeux.

Le Justicier se détourna sous le regard interrogateur de ses partenaires, il chercha dans ses affaires et en sortit le fameux carnet.

\- Je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber ? Lui demanda Dig en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est le cas… Mais il y a des noms que je me souviens et Andrews en faisait partie.

Oliver leur montra le carnet et lurent en effet le nom du Trafiquant.

\- Tu penses que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec le Carnet ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Oliver à l'ancien militaire. Est-ce que tu peux voir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna l'Archer.

La blonde enleva ses lunettes et se frotta doucement les yeux.

\- Il y a des caméras mais quelqu'un a pris le contrôle et l'image reste fixe pour ceux qui essayent de rentrer. Regardez.

Felicity se tourna face à son ordi et tapa sur son clavier. Des images apparurent, des types arrivèrent et une discussion s'engagea, sur le prix etc. Quand l'image se bloqua d'un coup.

\- C'est à partir de là que je ne peux rien. Un programme bloque tous les systèmes.

\- Regardez. Leur dit Diggle en posant son doigt sur l'écran.

L'un des gardes avaient levé son arme.

\- C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se sont fait attaqué. Compris Oliver.

\- Il ne doit pas travailler tout seul. Je pense que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'informatique… Et quelqu'un de bon pour m'empêcher de trouver quoi que ce soit. Soupira Felicity d'énervement.

La blonde sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle tourna son regard et croisa les yeux bleus plein de confiance de son patron et ami. Son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, elle avait tellement essayé de réprimer les frissons qui la parcouraient quand il la touchait, mais c'était impossible. Elle était attirée par Oliver Queen, mais c'était impossible, elle n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il côtoyait, elle n'était pas Sara, Helena ou sa chère Laurel. Elle se tourna vers son ordi et essaya tant bien que mal de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

\- Mais je suis Felicity Smoak, rien ne me résiste. Déclara-t-elle déterminé.

Oliver sourit encore plus tandis qu'elle s'agita sur son ordi.

\- Encore un malade en ville. Ils pourraient prendre des vacances. Soupira Diggle.

\- On le trouvera et on le stoppera. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'élimine pas que des trafiquants. Tu as appelé Lance ? Demanda l'Archer.

\- Il a dit qu'il appellerait quand il aura plus d'information sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Lui répondit l'ancien Militaire.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, on pourra reprendre les recherches demain. Il est tard. Leur dit Oliver en les regardant tour à tour.

Ils ne purent protester car ils sentirent la fatigue les envahir. Il se souhaitèrent Bonne Nuit et chacun reparti chez soi. Oliver était en colère contre celui qui était en ville. Ils devaient vite le trouver avant qu'il ne tue d'autres personnes. Mais ce soir cela ne servirait à rien.

* * *

 **Voili, Voilou, deuxième chapitre terminé ^^**

 **J'espère que celui-là vous plaira comme le premier car je suis ravie de voir qu'il a autant plu et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos encouragements. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis. Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que nos histoires plaises, car c'est aussi vos reviews qui donne envie de continuer et d'écrire le plus vite possible ^^**

 **Verdict ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **La confrontation entre Thea et Abigaël ? Les retrouvailles entre Abigaël et Oliver ?**

 **Le Thea/Roy ?**

 **La mission d'Abigaël ?**

 **Le passage avec la Team Arrow ?**

 **Des suppositions sur la réaction d'Oliver, quand il saura la vérité ? Ainsi que celle de ses amis et de Thea ? Et la réaction que pourrait avoir Abigaël en découvrant pour Arrow ?**

 **Je vous dis encore merci pour vos reviews et à bientôt pour la suite de Dark Shadow, Xoxo :***

 **Ps : Ceux qui l'auront remarqué, j'ai changé les années, car je me suis rendit compte que cela n'était pas cohérent. Je m'explique : Oliver a été sur Lian Yu pendant 5 ans et Abigaël est parti 1 ans après, ce qui voudrait dire qu'après 4 ans, elle aurait du revenir à peu près en même temps qu'Oliver. Alors j'ai repris en compte les événements de Merlyn et Slade et finalement, elle est partie pendant 6 ans. Depuis environ 2 ans entre le retour d'Oliver et la mort de sa mère par la main de Slade. Je crois que c'est vrai : La nuit porte conseil mdr ;-p**


	3. Rencontres Retrouvailles Pardon Contrat

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? Moi, super ^^**

 **Je vais commencer par un message important concernant l'histoire. Ceux qui l'auront sûrement remarqué, j'ai changé les années, car je me suis rendu compte que cela n'était pas cohérent. Je m'explique : Oliver a été sur Lian Yu pendant 5 ans et Abigaël est partie 1 an après, ce qui voudrait dire qu'après 4 ans, elle aurait dû revenir à peu près en même temps qu'Oliver. Alors j'ai repris en compte les événements de Merlyn et Slade et finalement, elle est partie pendant 6 ans. Et comme 2 ans passe entre le retour d'Oliver et la mort de sa mère par la main de Slade. Je crois que c'est vrai : La nuit porte conseil mdr ;-p**

 **Sinon merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir, surtout de voir que mon histoire vous plaît :-). Merci aussi à** **ManonBaka** **d'avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favoris et moi en tant qu'auteur, je suis touchée :$ et merci aussi à emy . kangouru ****de la suivre. Je suis ravie de vous compter parmi mes lectrices, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, mais ce n'est pas une obligation évidemment ^^**

 **Ps : Sondage dans mon profile j'ai besoin de votre avis pour me décider :-)**

 **Amazing-Destiny :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira, je sais déjà la tournure que va prendre l'histoire, j'ai juste à le mettre par écrit ;-)_

 _Pour Oliver, je ne serais pas aussi sûr. Mais je te laisse juger par toi-même avec ce chapitre. Et j'espère qu'il te plaira, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Delphine :** _Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire te plaît ^^  
Je suis contente que les retrouvailles entre Oliver et Abigaël ta plût, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage. En parlant de Thea et Oliver, j'ai adoré leur retrouvaille dans la série aussi. :-)  
Ahah t'inquiète cela sera bientôt leur confrontation, mais je ne dirais pas quand, j'aime le suspense :-P  
Il y aura bien évidement du Olicity, car je les AIMES trop alors obligé, mais il faudra de la patience, je n'aime pas trop précipité les choses. ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Pauline :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Ce n'est pas prévu qu'elle soit en couple, du moins pour l'instant ;-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Mich2112 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Joker73 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Tu m'as tué avec ton Isa''moche'' mdr sur le coup je n'avais même pas compris lol. Moi je la trouve belle mais une vrai Harpie et je l'aime pas je te rassure hihi -)  
Non, il n'a pas perdu son entreprise, pour l'instant du moins, on sait jamais avec moi ahah :-P  
Non, ils ne le sont pas, pour l'instant :-)  
Pour Damien Dark, je ne sais pas encore je n'ai pas prévue quelque chose pour l'instant étant donné que je ne le connais pas, et quand je fais une histoire je n'aime pas les OCC avec les personnages et pis je fais de mon mieux pour garder les caractères des personnages. Mais de toute façon, on en ai pas encore là ;-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant. Foutu cauchemar. Elle ferma les yeux, rabattit ses genoux contre elle, les entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête dessus. La tueuse inspira profondément pour se calmer, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle attrapa ensuite son téléphone, il était 5h, impossible pour elle de se rendormir. Elle devait avoir dormi 1 heure tout au plus. Abigaël fronça les sourcils en voyant un appel manqué d'un numéro inconnu, d'une rapide manip' elle vit que c'était sur la puce qu'elle utilisait pour ses contrats. Une autre mission. Elle soupira et se recoucha. Elle prendrait peut-être 2 jours et ignoreraient ses appels. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Elle devra gérer le fait que toute la ville sera bientôt au courant qu'elle était de retour, et elle se doutait qu'elle allait être harcelée par les journalistes et que certains répandraient des rumeurs sur ses années d'absences, toujours plus farfelus les unes que les autres. Elle devra aussi essayer d'avoir une discussion avec Thea, ce qui s'annonçait difficile mais elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Elle devra aussi expliquer à ses proches le pourquoi elle était partie, donc trouver une meilleure excuse que la disparition de son père et de son frère. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'Oliver lui avait révélé, elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que son père avait pu tromper sa mère, et que celle-ci l'avait aussi trompé et en plus avec Malcolm Merlyn, le père du meilleur ami de son fils. Mais ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à digérer c'était que Thea était la fille de ce meurtrier de masse. Bien sûr, cela ne changé rien par rapport à ce qu'elle pensait. Thea restait sa petite sœur et pour Elle, Merlyn était juste son géniteur rien de plus. Celui qui l'avait élevé était Robert, même s'il n'était pas fidèle, il avait toujours été là pour ses enfants, même après toutes les conneries qu'ils avaient pu faire, enfin surtout Oliver et Elle. Malcolm avait de la change d'être mort, car elle lui aurait planté une balle dans la tête sans aucune hésitation. Elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à leur mère, elle avait été menacée par Malcolm et elle avait rattrapé son erreur en organisant un communiqué de presse, qui malheureusement n'avait pas empêché la mort des 503 personnes des Glades. Abigaël s'en fichait de tous ses morts car le plus important c'était que sa famille s'en était sorti indemne de cette explosion. Elle avait été surprise quand Oliver lui avait dit qu'elle avait été disculpée, peut-être qu'elle avait été menacé mais Queen Consolited avait participé à cet attentat, mais bon maintenant c'était de l'histoire ancienne et il fallait penser à l'avenir. Elle soupira et décida à se lever.

Abigaël entra dans la salle de bain et ne put éviter son reflet, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, dû à ses cauchemars. Ses joues étaient légèrement creusés, son ventre gargouilla ce qui la fit soupirer car elle avait loin d'avoir faim, elle enleva son haut, puis retira son pansement. Elle grimaça légèrement en voyant la marque qui commençait à cicatrisé, elle se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Elle se déshabilla entièrement et prit une longue douche, qui lui fit beaucoup de bien et lui détendit ses muscles tendus. Elle n'arrivait pas à les faire partir, elle revoyait Oliver qui lui disait qu'il reviendrait, elle revoyait son père qui lui disait qu'ils veilleront l'un sur l'autre, elle revoyait Quentin Lance lui annoncé leur disparition en mer, elle voyait leur bateau chavirer, elle était là mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider, elle les voyait manquer d'air et mourir sous ses yeux. Elle les appelait mais ils ne répondaient pas, ni ne la regardait. Elle voyait ensuite leurs corps allongés sur une plage, le corps inerte, les lèvres bleues à cause de la fraîcheur de l'eau, les yeux ouvert qui la fixaient mais qui ne reflétait aucune vie. Elle courrait vers eux mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, ils s'éloignaient d'elle. Et elle se réveillait. La brune avait pensé que cette fois serait différent étant donné que son frère était encore en vie, elle avait tort, elle avait l'impression que jamais ses cauchemars ne la quitterait.

Abigaël se décida à sortir de la cabine, elle s'habilla tout en noir comme d'habitude, elle mit une légère veste pour cacher ses cicatrices et laissa ses cheveux bruns encore mouillés cascadaient dans son dos, elle se maquilla légèrement mais qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Des yeux qui avaient vu des choses que les filles de son âge qu'elle avait rencontré, n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. La brune baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Des mains qui avaient fait des choses que personne de son entourage ne pourrait imaginer, venant d'elle. Des mains qui avaient enlevé beaucoup de vie qu'elle ne pouvait les compter sur ses doigts, sans aucune hésitation, ni aucun regret. Elle releva les yeux, elle n'était plus celle qu'ils croyaient mais cela serait facile de leur faire croire le contraire. Elle était devenue une excellente actrice.

Abigaël descendit à la cuisine et s'installa à la table après s'être préparé un café noir. Elle fixa la tasse d'un air vide. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un baiser se posa dans ses cheveux, elle releva les yeux et sourit en voyant son frère, la mine pas très radieuse.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'excusa l'Archer avec un sourire pas très convaincant.

\- C'est rien, j'étais juste dans mes pensées. Lui rendit-elle pas non plus très persuasif.

\- Il est 9h30 et tu as l'air fatigué. Remarqua Oliver en s'installant à ses côtés avec un café.

\- Et toi alors ! Tu n'as pas l'air en meilleure forme que moi… Répliqua-t-elle doucement, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je dors assez mal ses derniers temps… Commença son frère.

\- A cause de l'île ? Demanda prudemment sa jeune sœur.

Oliver ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux, mais son silence était éloquent pour elle.

\- Moi aussi j'en fais. Lui révéla Abigaël d'une petite voix. Je t'en ai voulu. Beaucoup. Continua-t-elle.

L'Archer releva les yeux et les posa sur la brune, qui avait les siens baissés. Il la laissa prendre son temps, il ne pouvait pas la brusquer alors que lui-même ne disait rien sur ce qu'il s'était passé sur Lian Yu. Oliver se doutait pourquoi elle lui en voulait, elle lui en avait voulu. Et elle lui confirma ce qu'il pensait.

\- Tu m'avais promis de revenir… Tu m'avais promis que ce n'était que pour 3 semaines… Papa aussi me l'avais dit… Et ensuite… On nous a dit que vous étiez mort… Je me sentais… Trahis et blessé… J'ai sombré et je suis partie pour… Pour essayer de me retrouver… S'interrompit-elle les larmes aux yeux, elle se fit violence pour les garder là où elles étaient.

\- Tu as réussi ? Lui demanda son frère après un petit moment d'hésitation.

La tueuse ferma les yeux un instant, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

\- Non… Je me suis… Encore plus perdu. Lui répondit Abigaël.

Et c'était la vérité. Elle voulait redevenir Abigaël Queen, celle que tout le monde connaissait, mais elle était devenue Dark Shadow et elle ne pouvait plus être celle que tout le monde croyait, du moins elle le pouvait en apparence, mais à l'intérieur elle était la Tueuse impitoyable, sans remord et sans compassion. Les seuls sentiments réelle qu'elle ressentait, étaient l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait pour sa famille et ses proches. Elle en avait que faire que les personnes qu'elle tuait, homme ou femme, qu'ils avaient de la famille, des enfants ou des amis, on l'engageait, elle exécutait. Mais jamais elle ne s'en prendrait à des enfants, même si elle ne laissait jamais de témoin, elle était peut-être devenue une machine à tuer, mais elle n'enlèverait jamais une vie aussi innocente. De toute manière, qui était aussi monstrueux pour commettre un tel acte ? Enlevait une vie à un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé ? Abigaël tuait par contrat mais pas tout le temps. La première fois qu'elle avait torturé, c'était un type qui en faisait un Traffic mais aussi qui les violenté et les attouché sexuellement. Il était recherché activement par le FBI, il lui avait fallu 2 jours seulement à elle, pour le retrouver. Il avait bien était gardé mais elle les avait éliminés assez facilement, elle lui avait fait subir la pire des tortures pendant des heures, le faisant supplier sa misérable vie, lui promettant qu'il arrêterait et qu'il se rendrait à la police. Malgré la sincérité de ses paroles, elle ne pouvait pas laisser un type comme lui en vie, c'était un de ses types qui trouvait toujours un arrangement pour éviter la peine capitale, grâce à des amis haut placés qui craignait qu'il balance leurs noms. Quand elle en avait enfin fini avec cet être infâme, qui ne ressemblait plus à rien à la fin, elle était sortie du bâtiment et si elle n'aurait pas eu sa combinaison en cuire, on aurait pu croire que Carrie n'était pas qu'un film. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de l'ARGUS, qui continuait à la rechercher depuis maintenant 4 ans, sans savoir qui elle était vraiment cela va s'en dire.

Abigaël sortit de ses sombres souvenirs lorsqu'Oliver se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle, en posant délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis là maintenant et je ne compte pas repartir. Je suis désolé. Lui dit-il avec toute la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait.

Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour se serrer contre lui. Oliver passa ses bras autour de sa taille et resserra son étreinte. Tout en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux encore mouillé, ils fermèrent les yeux et se réconfortèrent grâce à leurs chaleurs respectives. Abigaël sentait un trou se refermer dans sa poitrine, une partie d'elle lui était revenue et elle respirait un peu mieux désormais, même si la moitié d'elle était éteinte, mais elle se sentait bien avec sa famille. C'est pour cela qu'elle était déterminée à se réconcilier avec Thea, même s'il lui faudrait des années pour lui pardonner, elle ne comptait pas repartir de Starling, sauf si elle avait des contrats, mais elle reviendrait toujours.

Quant à Oliver, il était dans le même état d'esprit que la jeune femme dans ses bras, il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. C'était sa petite sœur et il tenait à elle. Il avait vu toute la peine dans ses yeux, la même qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de la plus jeune. Cependant, il avait vu la différence entre Thea et Abigaël. Cette dernière avait pris en maturité et elle était loin d'être encore celle qu'il avait quittée, 7 années plus tôt. Thea aussi en avait pris, mais il sentait que c'était différent entre ses sœurs, il savait ce que Thea avait fait pour noyer son chagrin : Soirée, alcool et drogue, puis ensuite dû à l'explosion dans les Glades. Il voulait savoir ce qu'Abigaël avait fait pour supporter la douleur de la perte de son père et lui. Il se promit de le savoir mais elle était comme lui et cela ne servait à rien de la brusquer car elle se renfermera sur elle-même.

Le frère et la sœur se séparèrent lorsque celui-ci reçu un sms. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche intérieur, puis soupira en lisant le message de son informaticienne, lui rappelant qu'il avait une réunion dans 1h30. L'Archer se releva en grognant dans sa barbe et but son verre en vitesse, ce qui fit sourire Abigaël.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On t'a volé ta place ? S'amusa sa sœur.

\- Réunion à Queen Consolidated. Soupira le Justicier.

\- Alors fonce, tu vas être en retard, quoi qu'ils doivent savoir que tu n'es jamais à l'heure. Ricana la tueuse.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? Demanda son frère en ignorant la moquerie de sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à affronter les regards et surtout les questions. Soupira la brune.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Le rassura Oliver en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- D'accord, je vais chercher mes affaires. Lui déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle ne pouvait plus éviter l'inévitable. Elle dirait que c'était qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs et qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à revenir ici, puis elle ignorerait les autres questions plus personnelles. Elle prépara ses affaires en n'oubliant pas de mettre son arme dans son sac, on n'était jamais trop prudent, elle en avait déjà eu la preuve. Elle descendit les escaliers, elle arqua un sourcil en voyant qu'il discutait avec un homme noir en costume, les deux hommes se retournèrent quand ils entendirent ses pas dans les escaliers. Oliver vit la méfiance dans les yeux de sa sœur, mais ne dit rien.

\- Diggle, je vous présente Abigaël, ma sœur. Abigaël, voici John Diggle, mon garde de corps et chauffeur. Présenta l'Archer avec respect.

Diggle ne put cacher sa surprise, il ne leur avait pas dit que sa sœur était de retour. Elle devait être sûrement revenue il y a peu. Celle-ci fut aussi surprise, Oliver détestait avoir quelqu'un collé au basques, il devait sûrement être ami. L'ancien militaire tendit sa main en direction de la jeune femme avec un sourire respectueux.

\- Enchanté Mlle Queen. Salua Diggle.

Abigaël lui rendit sa poigne avec un léger sourire.

\- Appelez-moi Abigaël. Ancien militaire pas vrai ? Demanda la brune avec curiosité.

\- En effet. Acquiesça-t-il. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? Questionna le partenaire du Justicier.

\- Strict. Droit comme un piquet. Visage dur. Position défensif et prêt à l'attaque. Vigilant. Énuméra-t-elle en le détaillant avec les yeux plissés concentrée.

Elle vit leurs regards plus qu'étonné et interrogateurs en la regardant.

\- J'ai vu beaucoup de films avec des militaires. Essaya de se justifier la brune en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance et un sourire.

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel amusé tandis que John n'était pas totalement convaincu par son explication.

\- Il faut partir maintenant M. Queen si vous voulez arriver à l'heure à votre rendez-vous. Informa le garde du corps.

\- Demander à Ollie d'arriver à l'heure, c'est comme demander au lapin d'Alice au Pays des merveilles de prendre des vacances. Ricana Abigaël avec sarcasme.

Oliver lui jeta un faux regard noir tandis que Diggle sourit amusé de sa répartie. Il voyait une certaine lueur dans les yeux de son ami et cela le ravi de le voir ainsi, plutôt que son air grave de d'habitude.

\- Vous avez raison. Allons-y. Ordonna calmement Oliver.

Ils sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture. John pris la direction de Queen Consolidated. Abigaël était assez nerveuse. Elle savait qu'ils la reconnaîtraient dès qu'elle sortirait de la voiture et cela ne mettrait pas longtemps avant que les journalistes ne soit devant l'entreprise, avec leur flash et leurs questions. Cela la rassurait de savoir que son frère serait à ses côtés. Ce dernier vit bien qu'elle était nerveuse, il posa sa main sur la sienne qui triturait ses doigts.

\- Si je ne te connaissait pas, je dirais que tu es angoissée. Se moqua gentiment son grand frère.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé d'avoir ses foutus journalistes aux basques. Admit la brune.

\- Je suis là, Okay ? Je ne te lâcherais pas. La rassura le Justicier.

\- Je sais. Lui répondit la tueuse en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

Un silence apaisant se fit dans l'habitacle. Abigaël regardait par la fenêtre, les bâtiments et les gens qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Mine de rien, cette ville lui avait manqué, même si elle était pourrie par des criminels, elle était contente de rentrer chez elle.

\- On arrive dans 5 minutes. Informa Diggle.

L'Archer hocha la tête et Abigaël inspira profondément quand elle vit le Building se matérialisé devant eux, il était encore plus imposant que dans ses souvenirs. Elle se souvenait lorsqu'elle courait dans les couloirs avec Thea, elle avait 8 ans à cette époque et sa sœur en avait 5, elles se rendaient dans tous les étages, rendant folle les personnes qui travaillaient dans l'entreprise, surtout Ingrid, la secrétaire de leur père qui en devenait chèvre. Certains employés étaient amusés et disaient qu'ont étaient de vraies piles électriques. Bien sûr, elles s'étaient faîtes enguirlander plus d'une fois, mais elles avaient toujours recommencées. C'était le bon vieux temps, tout avait si changé.

Diggle gara la voiture et sortit. Oliver fit une légère pression sur sa main pour la rassurer, même si c'était plutôt de la nervosité. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Starling, elle avait tout fait pour être discrète et de ne pas se faire remarquer, du moins en tant qu'Abigaël Queen. Elle s'était même faîtes un nouveau nom pour être tranquille. Elle avait presqu'oublié qui elle était vraiment. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle était la même. Diggle ouvrit la porte du côté d'Oliver et ce dernier sortit, suivit de sa sœur. Elle sentit instantanément les regards surpris des personnes autour d'elle. Elle passa son bras sous celui tendue de l'Archer et ils entrèrent dans Queen Consolidated suivit de l'ancien Militaire. Abigaël soupira lorsque tous les regards sur tournèrent vers eux, du moins sur elle.

\- Je suppose que c'est une mauvaise idée de leur dire d'aller voir ailleurs ? Demanda Abigaël en murmurant entre ses dents.

\- Effectivement. Sourit son frère.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur et l'attendirent.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de revenir ? Lui demanda Oliver.

\- Remonter plein de souvenirs… Surtout avec Thea. Sourit-elle nostalgique.

\- Je me souviens quand vous courriez partout et qu'Ingrid avait démissionné. Rigola doucement Oliver.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas. Je savais qu'elle en aurait marre à la force. Rigola-t-elle à son tour.

L'ascenseur arriva et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé les secrétaires de Papa. Répliqua l'Archer. Et j'étais obligé de venir vous cherchez à chaque fois. Lui dit-il sans aucune once de reproche, mais un sourire nostalgique.

\- Et tu râlais parce que tu étais avec Laurel… Grimaça la brune en s'entendant prononcer le nom de l'avocate. Ou Sara… Je ne me souvenais jamais qu'elle jour où tu étais avec l'une des Lance. Elle regretta ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit une lueur de tristesse passait dans ses prunelles bleus. Mais il se reprit et lui sourit.

\- J'avais pensé que tu n'aurais jamais pu tenir ta langue. Avoua Oliver.

\- Tu es un grand garçon et pis ce n'était pas comme si j'aimais… Laurel. Soupira la jeune femme. Elle aurait bien aimé voir Sara, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Oliver lui avait dit qu'ils avaient été ensemble quand il avait découvert qu'elle était encore en vie, mais que cela n'avait pas marché car ils s'étaient ouvert les yeux, ils n'avaient pas de sentiment et c'était juste à cause du passé commun. Comme s'ils devaient finir convenablement leur relation pour pouvoir tout reprendre.

\- Dis-moi une chose… Commença la tueuse.

Oliver se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas retourné avec elle ? Demanda-t-elle avec une légère grimace et presque suppliante.

\- Non. Elle est… Commença l'Archer.

Cependant, il fut coupé par l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit au dernier étage.

\- Vous pouvez prendre 2 heures. Annonça le Justicier à son ami et partenaire.

\- Bien Monsieur. Appelez-moi… Si vous avez besoin. Lui dit Diggle insistant ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune, qui arqua un sourcil.

\- Cela va être bon.

La porte se referma sur lui. Les deux Queen se dirigèrent vers le bureau en ignorant les regards des employés qui passaient par là. Des murmures remplirent les couloirs et Abigaël serra les dents, se retenant de faire demi-tour. La nervosité fut vite remplacée par l'agacement. Oliver dut le sentir car il posa sa main en bas de son dos. Il connaissait parfaitement sa sœur et son caractère impulsif, il voyait qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas se retourner et envoyez balader tout le monde.

\- Je n'aime pas être regardé comme une bête curieuse. Grogna doucement la jeune femme.

\- La vie fabuleuse des Queen dès qu'on revient à Starling. Rigola doucement Oliver tandis qu'ils rentrèrent dans le bureau avant celui du Justicier.

\- Mouais. Je m'en passerais. Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Une informaticienne blonde se trouvait derrière un ordinateur, elle mordillait un stylo bleu et avait l'air très concentré. Abigaël croisa les bras et regarda son frère dépité. Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Une secrétaire blonde ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus cliché. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une secrétaire, c'est aussi mon amie. Rétorqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amie femme ! Se moqua-t-elle.

Oliver roula des yeux et s'avança devant son ''amie''.

\- Felicity ? Appela-t-il doucement.

\- Quoi ? Sursauta-t-elle légèrement. Désolé, j'étais en train de… Commença la jeune femme.

Elle s'interrompit quand elle aperçut la brune derrière lui. Elle haussa un sourcil en regardant son patron et ami. En voyant son interrogation, il s'empressa de faire les présentations.

\- Felicity je vous présente Abigaël, ma sœur et Abigaël je te présente Felicity Smoak, mon assistante et amie.

\- Juste amie hein ? Pas amie-amie comme petite-amie. Je suis son amie et son assistante, rien de plus. Commença à babiller l'informaticienne, qui se stoppa en voyant la sœur de l'Archer se pincer les lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

\- Enfin vous n'êtes pas idiote pour voir qu'on est juste amie. Bien sûr je ne dis pas que vous l'êtes car vous êtes une Queen et… Et je vais m'arrêter là car je vois que je commence à vous ennuyer. Et je comprends tout à fait car je crois que je m'ennuierais aussi. 3-2-1. Souffla-t-elle pour reprendre sa respiration.

Felicity se tourna ensuite vers Oliver qui affichait un grand sourire amusé par son bafouillage. Elle était exceptionnelle et elle lui démontrait à chaque fois, il adorait entendre ses babillages. Sa bouche parlant plus vite que ses pensées, ce qui la rendait encore plus adorable.

\- Votre rendez-vous est dans 15 minutes. S'empressa de rajouter la diplômé et pour détourner l'attention.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Oliver et Abigaël rentrèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il s'installa derrière en s'affalant sur son siège.

\- Elle est marrante. Lui dit Abigaël sans moquerie et avec un sourire encore amusé par la blonde.

\- Oui, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Répondit Oliver vaguement, mais un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Assistante hein ? Lui redemanda la tueuse avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

L'Archer reprit ses esprits et la regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux, puis les leva au ciel au du moins au plafond.

\- C'est juste une amie Abi'. Tenta de la convaincre Oliver.

\- C'est moi ou toi que tu essayes de convaincre ? Demanda sa sœur.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Oliver la regardait sans la voir. Même si effectivement il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre lui et Felicity, rien ne pourrait arriver entre eux. La blonde méritait mieux que lui. Elle méritait d'un homme bien qui n'avait pas tué autant de personne. Qui n'était pas hanté par un passé sur une île infernale. Qui n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa mère. Et le plus important, qui pourrait lui donner une famille sans avoir peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Un homme qui ne mettait pas tous les soirs sa vie en danger. Felicity avait tort, il ne méritait pas mieux, d'avoir une vie de famille ou une vie de couple. Cela finissait toujours mal, d'abord avec Laurel, puis Sara et Mckenna. Il ne pouvait, ne devait s'attacher à personne car elle finissait par souffrir.

Quant à Abigaël, elle essayait d'apercevoir le moindre sentiment venant de son frère. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait autant de culpabilité. Elle savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même concernant son ''assistante'', elle était devenue beaucoup plus observatrice après ses dernières années. Il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour avoir vu la pointe de jalousie de cette Felicity quand elle avait vu Abigaël. Elle avait pu deviner tous les scénarios qui étaient passés dans sa tête. Quant à son frère, elle avait vu son sourire béat quand elle a commencé à bafouiller. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire ainsi même pas avec Laurel, ou toutes les filles qui étaient passés dans son lit. Il refoulait ses sentiments et elle se doutait que c'était à cause de son naufrage.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer, et quand Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il fut coupé par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit. L'Archer soupira prêt à enguirlander la personne qui le dérangeait sans se faire annoncer, puis il serra les dents lorsqu'il vit Isabel Rochev, le regardant avec mépris. Leur relation ne s'était pas du tout améliorée depuis qu'elle avait essayé de lui voler ses parts de Queen Consolidated.

\- On vous attend depuis 5 minutes. Mais je vois pourquoi en voyant votre catin. Cracha-t-elle en s'avançant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Abigaël se lève brusquement, qui ne surprit pas le Justicier. La Queen se planta à quelques centimètres de la brune, avec un air menaçant.

\- Faîtes attention à ce que vous dîtes. Menaça la tueuse.

\- Alors c'était vrai. Pouffa la femme. Oliver fronça les sourcils et Abigaël plissa les yeux.

\- Vous et votre frère avaient le don pour soigner vos entrées. On vous attend. Annonça-t-elle en regardant son associé.

Elle se détourna mais la sœur du Justicier lui attrapa rapidement le bras, qui la fit se retourner de nouveau face à elle. Isabel avait perdu son sourire et Oliver se leva en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne m'insultez plus jamais de Catin. Prévint la tueuse haineusement, menace à peine voilé.

Abigaël oublia que son frère était juste derrière elle. Son instinct de tueuse refit surface et l'air supérieur de la femme devant elle, n'était pas pour refréner son envie de meurtre. Elle connaissait la réputation d'Isabel et cela l'énervait de la voir dans l'entreprise de son père et associé à son frère.

\- Et vous, ne me touchez plus. Répliqua Isabel en se dégageant de sa poigne qui s'était raffermie.

L'associé d'Oliver sortit du bureau. Les yeux d'Abigaël se posèrent dans ceux inquiet et surpris de Felicity, elle sursauta imperceptiblement quand elle sentit la main de son frère se posait sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Oliver.

\- Je ne l'aime pas. Lui répondit-elle en reprenant un visage moins dur en le regardant.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule mais on fait avec. Elle fait au moins du bon travail. Admit Oliver avec beaucoup de mal.

\- Tu devrais y aller avant qu'elle ne revienne et que je lui flanque mon poing dans la figure. Grogna la jeune femme.

\- Ouais tu as raison. Lui dit-il en posant un baiser dans les cheveux avec un léger sourire.

Elle lui rendit et le regarda sortir du bureau en fermant la porte, échangea quelques mots avec Felicity qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. Abigaël se détourna et prit la place de son frère dans le siège, son regard tomba sur une photo de leur père et d'Oliver. Elle la prit et caressa doucement la vitre qui la protéger de la poussière. Elle n'avait jamais aimé sa coupe de cheveux à cet époque, surtout le blond, beurk, elle lui tiré toujours pour le forcer à se les couper. Elle sourit nostalgique à ce souvenir. Elle reposa avec soin le cadre et ferma les yeux en s'affalant un peu plus contre le siège. Abigaël sortit son téléphone, composa le numéro abrégé et colla son smartphone à son oreille.

\- J'ai eu un appel ce matin. Mets-moi en contact, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Sans prendre la peine de saluer son interlocuteur.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi _ma douce_. Ne se priva-t-il pas de lui faire rappeler avec sarcasme.

\- Je ne suis pas ta douce, Kol. Contredit la brune.

\- Tu devrais travailler ta sociabilité Shadow. Soupira-t-il. Je fais ça tout de suite. S'empressa le tueur avant qu'elle ne réplique.

Abigaël roula des yeux. Isabel l'avait énervé et elle n'avait plus envie de se montrer sociable surtout maintenant qu'elle était toute seule. Elle n'avait plus à prétendre. Un léger bip lui démontra qu'on avait décroché.

\- Vous m'avez contacté. Dîtes-moi qui et combien. Réclama Abigaël d'une voix froide.

\- Vous ne passez pas par quatre chemins au moins. Rigola son interlocuteur, qui était le même qui lui avait donné le contrat sur Gregory Andrews.

\- Le temps c'est de l'argent. Rétorqua la tueuse.

\- C'est une femme, cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Qui ? Soupira-t-elle en ignorant sa question.

\- Chelsea Mildon. 8 000 dollars si vous l'abattez.

\- Deux jours. Informa-t-elle nettement et sans aucune hésitation.

\- Je sais que vous réussirez.

Elle n'eut pris pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha. Elle avait envie de prendre ses deux jours, mais Isabel l'avait vraiment énervé, personne ne l'insulté de Catin, le contrat serait fait dès ce soir. Elle resta un instant à fixer son téléphone puis elle rappela Kol en allumant l'ordinateur de son frère, qui était verrouillé par un mot de passe.

\- Qui ? Demanda immédiatement Kol.

\- Attends deux minutes.

La tueuse se leva et sortit du bureau. Felicity leva les yeux de son ordinateur avec un sourire.

\- Vous connaissez le mot de passe d'Ollie ? Demanda Abigaël avec un sourire. Comme je ne sais pas combien de temps il en a, j'aimerais jouer aux jeux.

\- Bien sûr, normalement je ne devrais pas mais comme vous êtes sa sœur. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire amicale.

Felicity entra dans le bureau et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de son patron.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous travaillez avec mon frère ?

\- Depuis 2 ans, mais je travaille à Queen Consolidated depuis 5.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Oliver décide de reprendre l'entreprise. On ne peut pas dire qu'il est doué en affaires. Se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

\- Votre frère est quelqu'un de bien. Il se débrouille. Affirma l'informaticienne.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes amoureuse de Lui ? Demanda innocemment Abigaël. Elle avait très bien cerné la femme devant elle. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que…

\- Mais… Mais je ne l'aime pas. Enfin je l'aime. Enfin, non, pas comme vous l'imaginez je veux dire… Que sa bouche parle avant ses pensées… C'est mon patron et mon ami. Mais jamais je n'ai pensé à lui de cette façon. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas sexy, c'est même tout le contraire, il est très canon, il ne faut pas le niez. Enfin, je ne devrais même pas vous dire ça car vous êtes sa sœur, il ne se passera rien parce que c'est juste…

\- J'ai compris… Felicity. La coupa Abigaël en souriant et essayant de retenir son rire tant bien que mal. Vous n'êtes pas amoureuse d'Oliver Queen. Lui dit-elle non convaincue en gardant son sourire.

\- Voilà le mot de passe. Vaut mieux que j'y retourne. Annonça Felicity rouge comme une tomate, en sortant du bureau.

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa bouche parle avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse dans sa tête ? Que devait penser Abigaël d'elle maintenant ? Qu'elle était effectivement blonde malgré sa décoloration. Elle devait se demander pourquoi son frère la gardait alors qu'elle babillait des choses insensées. Elle lui avait pratiquement avoués qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour son grand-frère. Et elle se doutait qu'elle allait balancer leur petite ''discussion''. Le pire c'était que les yeux bleus d'Abigaël ressemblait tellement à ceux d'Oliver, que cela l'avait perturbé et c'était cela qui l'avait empêché d'arrêter ses bafouillages, elle aurait voulu se terrer dans un trou de souris à ce moment-là. Mais pour revenir à Abigaël, quelque chose l'intriguait en elle, elle ne savait pas de quoi était la cause de l'altercation avec Isabel Rochev mais elle avait été animé, elle avait vu la colère, non, de la haine dans les yeux d'Abigaël, et elle n'avait rien eu avoir avec l'impression qu'elle avait eu dès qu'elle avait passé le seuil du bureau en compagnie de son frère. Elle avait pu voir malgré son sourire, la douleur dans ses yeux, exactement comme le faisait son frère. Quant à ce dernier, même si elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui, il ne pourrait rien se passer, elle savait comment était l'Archer, si elle lui avouait quoi que ce soit, alors elle perdrait son amitié et elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle adorait travailler à ses côtés, se sentir utile pour une cause louable, aider des gens qui en avait le plus besoin. Alors si elle avouait à Oliver l'attirance qu'elle ressentait, alors tout serait fini, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter un rejet de sa part. De plus, il ne voulait pas s'attacher vraiment à quelqu'un à cause de son ''travail'' de nuit, il lui avait avoué lui-même alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il avait couché avec cette harpie – comme aimait l'appelé Diggle – d'Isabel en Russie. Ce geste l'avait blessé et elle avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais sa voix quand elle lui avait posé la question l'avait sûrement trahie, mais peu importe. Il ne pouvait rien se passer, la seule chose sur laquelle, elle n'avait pas menti à Abigaël Queen.

Abigaël resta un instant debout quand Felicity sortit du bureau précipitamment. La brune secoua la tête en rigolant légèrement. Elle comprenait maintenant la phrase de son frère. Felicity était loin d'être ennuyante. Elle était aussi très loin d'être comme toutes ses greluches qu'avaient fréquentées Oliver ou cette sainte-nitouche de Laurel. Elle était naturelle et elle l'avait fait sourire sincèrement ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait ici, sauf avec son frère. Elle comprenait pourquoi Ollie l'avait engagé comme assistante. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait toujours Kol au bout du téléphone, elle le colla à son oreille.

\- Un contrat de 8 000 dollars. Lui informa la tueuse.

\- C'était qui la pipelette ? Demanda Kol avec curiosité et amusement.

\- ''L'assistante'' de mon frère. Sourit Abigaël.

\- Ton frère est en vie ? Demanda Kol sous le choc.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu la veille.

\- Je te raconterais plus tard. Déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'installa derrière l'ordi et se connecta dans le serveur du FBI par une adresse crypté, pour ne pas qu'elle soit localisé.

\- C'est une certaine Chelsea Mildon. Je ne sais pas mais son nom me dit quelque chose.

\- C'est un agent de l'ARGUS. Tu l'as rapidement croisé lors du contrat : Daniel Bernam. Lui rappela son acolyte.

\- Je m'en souviens, cette femme est une vraie peau de colle. J'aurais dû lui tiré une balle dans la tête. Grogna la tueuse.

Abigaël chercha la femme qu'elle devait tuer et toutes les informations qu'elle devait avoir enfin, ce n'était que l'adresse dont elle avait besoin dans son cas. Cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde de liquider un membre de l'ARGUS, cela ferait une personne en moins sur ses basques. Si eux n'arrivait pas à l'attraper, elle non plus ne savait pas où se trouvait leur base, mais bon pour Abigaël ce n'était pas vraiment important. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Elle habite à 2 heures de Starling, si je prends l'autoroute j'y serais en 1 heure. Réfléchit posément la brune.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara soudainement le brun.

\- Non, je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Refusa autoritairement la jeune femme.

\- Et si c'était un piège ? Questionna Kol, espérant la faire changer d'avis. Mais c'était mal connaître Abigaël Queen et Dark Shadow.

\- C'était le même type qui m'a donné le contrat pour Andrews. Il sait de quoi je suis capable alors il ne prendrait pas le risque de me contrarier. Répliqua la tueuse.

\- Abigaël ce n'est pas… Commença son partenaire.

\- Abigaël Queen ? Demanda une voix hébétée.

La brune releva les yeux vers la voix qui n'était autre que le meilleur ami de son frère : Tommy Merlyn. Elle effaça rapidement l'historique de l'ordinateur et sortit du FBI alors que le brun s'avança prudemment.

\- Je te rappel. Déclara la brune avant de raccrocher. Tommy Merlyn. Sourit-elle en se levant.

Abigaël se leva et se posta devant lui. Ce dernier la regarda de bas en haut surpris, il sourit en relevant les yeux.

\- Mais qui es-tu donc ? Ce n'est pas possible que tu sois la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Je vais appeler la police pour usurpation d'identité. Fit mine de réfléchir le fils de Malcolm, tandis que la brune roula des yeux en secouant la tête avec un sourire.

\- Les gens se contentent d'habitude d'un ''Tu as changé.'' Répliqua doucement la sœur de Thea.

Tommy rigola et la serra dans ses bras, elle se tendit mais lui rendit son étreinte après une légère hésitation.

\- Tu as changé. Dit le brun plus sérieusement.

\- J'aimerais te dire la même chose Merlyn. Mais cela serait mentir. Sourit Abigaël.

Il lui avait quand même manqué cet idiot. Tommy était comme un grand-frère pour elle, il l'avait beaucoup aidé lorsqu'elle avait des embrouilles, principalement parce qu'elle ne gardait jamais sa langue dans sa poche, même avec des types qui faisaient 3 fois son poids et sa taille. Et c'était hors de question pour elle de prévenir Oliver, car elle ne voulait pas avoir la morale de qui que ce soit. Ils s'écartèrent après quelques instants.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour, on commençait à croire que…

\- J'étais morte, je sais. La coupa-t-il doucement. Je suis à Starling que depuis hier soir… J'ai… J'ai appris pour ma mère.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça. S'excusa-t-il comme si cela était de sa faute. Elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Merci et je suis désolé pour ton père… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait pu faire une chose pareille.

\- Moi non plus… Ce qui prouve qu'on ne connaît pas autant nos proches qu'on peut le croire. Murmura-t-il encore bouleversé malgré l'année passée.

Abigaël se tendit légèrement, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas vu qu'il enchaîna en reprenant son sourire.

\- Et toi dis-moi, où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Questionna Tommy plein de curiosité.

\- Oh ici et là, je ne me suis pas beaucoup posé. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Voulant changer de sujet.

\- Je voulais voir ton frère mais comme il est en réunion. Soupira-t-il. Je voulais qu'on aille au Verdant ce soir, on pourrait fêter ton retour. Lui dit-il en s'approchant et se postant à sa droite.

\- Le Verdant ?

\- C'est la boite que gère ta sœur depuis quelques temps. D'une main de maître dois-je avouer. Sourit Tommy, fier de la sœur de son meilleur ami qui s'était repris en main, malgré les événements.

\- Les Queen ne se laissent jamais abattre longtemps. Lui dit-elle en levant le menton.

\- Tu n'as pas changé sur ce point, toujours aussi arrogante. Rigola le fils de Malcolm.

Abigaël lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule, qui lui fallut un clin d'œil de la part du brun. La tueuse roula des yeux.

\- Sinon, si tu me racontais la vie de Tommy Merlyn. Lui quémanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- J'aide principalement Thea avec le Verdant. Depuis que mon… Malcolm a fait exploser les Glades, on ne peut pas dire que je roule sur l'or. Soupira le fils Merlyn.

\- Je ne t'imagine pas en train de travailler, mais plutôt te taper des mannequins. Se moqua Abigaël.

\- C'est fini tout ça, je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant. Avoua Tommy.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il lui disait. Toi ? Tommy Merlyn ? Celui qui aime boire, faire la fête et surtout coucher avec des filles d'un soir, tu es arrivé à te casé ? Toi ? Le Oliver Queen n°2 ? S'étrangla presque la brune.

\- Ce n'est pas si inimaginable que ça. S'offusqua Tommy.

\- Euh… Bien sûr que si. Se moqua la sœur d'Oliver. Alors dis-moi, qui est donc l'heureuse élu qui a capturé le cœur de mon Tommy Merlyn international ? Demanda Abigaël avec ironie et en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Laurel. Révéla-t-il avec un moment d'hésitation. Il savait que la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Il sut que cela n'avait pas changé lorsqu'elle perdit aussitôt son sourire.

Abigaël était abasourdis, alors c'était ça que son frère avait voulu lui dire dans l'ascenseur ? La tueuse se leva et se posta devant lui avec un air contrarié.

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague… Murmura-t-elle mais en voyant son regard, elle sut que c'en était pas une. Elle se frotta les yeux doucement.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que vous lui trouvez tous ? Demanda Abigaël, même si elle ne voulait pas savoir. Sortir avec l'ex copine de son meilleur ami c'est aussi cliché que tromper sa copine avec sa sœur. Soupira la tueuse mauvaise sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Abigaël. La réprimanda doucement Tommy.

\- Quoi Abigaël ? Cette fille est irritable, elle se croit parfaite et en plus elle se mêle de tout. Cracha la Queen.

Elle se souvient du jour où elle avait été privé de sorti, pour elle-ne-savait-plus-quoi et qu'elle l'avait balancé à son frère, peu de temps avant qu'il ne parte sur le Queen Gambit. Elle avait 14 ans et ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle sorte, mais elle en avait fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude. Jamais ils ne l'auraient su si elle ne s'en serait pas mêlée. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle sortait avec son frère, c'était de la possessivité fraternelle comme le dirait sûrement un psychologue. Cependant, elle était reconnaissante envers l'avocate pour avoir aidé Thea lorsque celle-ci avait eu un accident sous l'effet du Vertigo, et la culpabilité revint en repensant à cela, si elle aurait été là, elle aurait peut-être vu que sa sœur n'était pas bien.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu étais jalouse. La sortit Tommy de ses pensées.

\- Jamais je n'ai été jalouse d'elle. Ricana nerveusement la brune. Cela m'est égal qu'elle couche avec toi, ou encore qu'elle soit une brillante avocate. Avoua-t-elle avec dédain.

 _« Je préfère faire justice moi-même »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle ne faisait confiance à personne et surtout pas au représentant de la loi.

\- Mais je ne supporte pas ses grands airs. Termina la jeune femme en croisant les bras.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais aussi têtue. Soupira Merlyn.

\- Mouais. Murmura Abigaël en haussant les épaules. Mais tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Tommy s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Tu m'as quand même manqué Little Queen. Sourit le brun.

\- Toi aussi Tom. Sourit la brune en entendant son surnom qu'il lui donnait depuis qu'elle était enfant.

\- Tu continues de draguer ma sœur et je te fais manger tes dents Merlyn ! S'éleva une voix faussement menaçante.

Abigaël et Tommy s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour regarder leur frère et ami.

\- Tu me connais. Lui répondit Merlyn sur le ton de la moquerie.

\- Justement. Rigola Oliver en s'approchant d'eux.

Ils se firent une rapide accolade et le Justicier embrassa rapidement sa sœur sur la tête.

\- J'aurais pensé que t'as réunion aurait duré plus longtemps. Remarqua Abigaël perplexe.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Soupira-t-il. Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda l'Archer en regardant son meilleur ami.

\- Il y a une fête ce soir au Verdant et comme ta sœur est revenue alors on pourrait y aller pour fêter cela comme il se doit. Sourit Tommy.

Oliver se tourna vers sa jeune sœur pour lui demander si cela lui disait. Ils n'avaient jamais eu vraiment besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

\- Il le faudra bien un jour. Soupira-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Par contre, il faut que je voie mon ami avant. Continua Abigaël.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'invité. Proposa Tommy en ignorant le froncement de sourcil d'Oliver.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Mais si, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer. La coupa le Justicier avec désinvolture. Abigaël vit bien que cela le déranger.

\- D'accord. Répondit la tueuse avec un sourire crispé.

\- Monsieur Queen. Appela son ''assistante''.

L'Archer se retourna vers son informaticienne.

\- Ce soir vous avez une réunion Marshall. Lui informa la blonde.

\- Alors vaut mieux que j'aille me préparer. Sourit Oliver. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard avant la soirée. Leur dit le CEO.

\- Moi, je vais aller voir mon ami et m'acheter une robe.

\- Vous devriez passer par derrière, des journalistes sont devant. Informa Tommy.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la baie vitré et baissèrent les yeux sur la rue et en effet, des tonnes de journaliste étaient présent, caméra et micro en main. Abigaël soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- J'appelle Diggle pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

Tommy partit en premier étant donné que sa voiture à lui était devant, en souhaitant bonne chance au Queen. Ces derniers passèrent par derrière mais des journalistes s'y trouvaient aussi. Les questions ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu Mlle Queen après toutes ses années ?

\- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous pensez de ce qu'a fait votre mère ?

\- Etes-vous revenu pour l'enterrement ?

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ses 6 ans ?

\- Vous devez être heureuse que votre frère soit vivant ?

\- Vous comptez rester ou repartir ?

\- Que pensez-vous de Malcolm Merlyn ?

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenu plus tôt pour votre famille ?

Pendant leur traversé, elle ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions. Elle avait juste envie de leur faire manger leurs appareils. Oliver passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la garder contre lui. Diggle sortit de la voiture et la contourna pour ouvrir la porte à son patron et à sa sœur, qui s'engouffrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne se lassent ? Demanda la brune dans un soupire.

\- D'ici une semaine. Lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas des années.

\- Chez moi, Diggle. Ordonna doucement l'Archer. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête dans les Glades ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à sa sœur.

\- Non, je vais y aller en moto.

\- Je l'ai vu dans le garage, ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle.

\- J'adore tout ce qui va vite. Je tiens ça de toi. Lui sourit sa sœur.

Oliver rigola légèrement. Abigaël et Lui avaient beaucoup de points en commun, ce qui le rassurait c'était de voir qu'elle n'avait pas suivi ses très mauvais côtés, comme les coups d'un soir. Il ne voulait pas de ça pour ses sœurs. Ils arrivèrent devant le Manoir des Queen. Abigaël se rendit dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires et prendre ses armes, elle se rendit au salon et embrassa rapidement son frère et prit sa moto pour se rendre dans les Glades. Pour une fois, elle prit son temps et ''respecta'' le code de la route.

Maintenant, tout le monde était au courant qu'Abigaël Queen était de retour, une chose en moins à gérer même si elle savait qu'elle entendrait beaucoup de rumeur, cela lui était égale. Avoir revu Tommy Merlyn lui avait fait plaisir, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas changé mais elle avait bien vu que si, il était devenu plus mature même s'il gardait son arrogance et ses airs charmeurs. Physiquement c'était toujours le même, elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon, mais non, elle n'avait jamais craqué pour lui, mais elle savait que Thea, si. Un autre cliché de tombé amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère. D'ailleurs, comment on pouvait sortir avec l'ex copine de son meilleur pote ? Enfin demi-frère plutôt, elle ne pourrait jamais s'y faire. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps arrêté d'essayer de comprendre le fils Merlyn de toute façon. Elle ne lui en voulait pas mais il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre, après tout ce n'est pas les filles qui manquent à Starling, même si la plupart c'était pour être bien vu ou pour l'argent. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés en 6 ans.

Elle appréhendait beaucoup pour ce soir, surtout qu'elle savait qu'il y aurait Thea. Mais si Tommy ne lui en voulait pas, elle espérait que sa sœur pourra passer outre sa colère envers elle, pour qu'elles aient une discussion sérieuse. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envie de voir Laurel, mais elle pourra essayer de faire des efforts, surtout qu'elle doit se comporter comme avant. Ce qui allait s'avérait difficile étant donné qu'elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne et qu'elle se méfiait de tout le monde, elle n'était plus aussi sociable qu'avant non plus. Mais personne ne devait croire qu'elle était devenue fragile et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre toute seule, mais sans se douter de ce qu'elle était capable de faire en réalité.

Abigaël se gara devant l'Hôtel, elle ouvrit le Van et monta sa moto à l'intérieur, puis entra dans le bâtiment. Quand elle entra, Kol était assis sur le lit avec son ordinateur sur les genoux.

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

\- Non. Cela ne m'a pas manqué ton insociabilité. Se moqua gentiment le brun.

\- Tu peux parler toi, tu t'emballes juste pour un regard de travers. Répliqua la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

Abigaël posa son casque sur la table et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Tu as vérifié l'adresse ? Demanda Abigaël en jetant un œil sur son ordi.

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais trouvé. Questionna Kol perplexe.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la vérifier. Le meilleur ami de mon frère m'a rendu une petite visite. Expliqua la tueuse.

\- Comment peut-il être vivant ? Demanda encore une fois son compagnon.

\- Tu n'as pas regardé sur le net ?

\- Tu sais comme moi que quand cela concerne des personnes importantes, on ne sait rien du vrai du faux.

Abigaël passa le reste de l'après-midi à tout lui raconter en vérifiant l'adresse et confirmant son identité. Kol connaissait la Queen, elle n'éprouvait jamais de culpabilité, que ce soit pour toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prise ou les choses qu'elle avait faîtes, mais il voyait qu'elle en éprouvait maintenant. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait la comprendre était donné que toutes sa famille était dans le milieu depuis des générations. Depuis qu'il était avec la brune, il n'avait pratiquement plus tué et elle commençait à rattraper le nombre qu'il avait atteint, même s'il se doutait que c'était déjà fait. Abigaël aimait travailler en solo sur le terrain, mais il l'aidait lorsque c'était des personnes qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre à la légère, avec une armée autour de lui. Elle ne voulait jamais d'aide mais s'il l'aurait écouté, elle serait sûrement morte une fois ou deux, elle avait beau être la meilleur aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas immortel. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle et qu'il la protégerait quoi qu'il se passe. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait quoi qu'elle lui dise et ce qu'elle fasse.

Il était pratiquement 6h quand ils finirent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Abigaël regarda sa montre et se leva rapidement lorsqu'elle vit l'heure avancée.

\- Merde, je dois aller m'acheter une robe pour ce soir.

\- Une robe ? S'étonna Kol. Pourquoi ?

\- Tommy et Oliver veulent fêter mon retour au Verdant. Expliqua-t-elle tout en prenant son casque. D'ailleurs, ils… Ils veulent te rencontrer. Tu veux venir ? Lui demanda prudemment Abigaël.

\- Bien sûr, je veux rencontrer ton frère et tes amis. Lui sourit le brun.

\- Amis, c'est un bien grand mot étant donné que cela fait 6 ans que je suis partie. Soupira légèrement la tueuse.

Kol s'approcha d'Abigaël et lui posa doucement la main sur son bras, elle tourna ses yeux bleus sur lui.

\- Le plus important c'est ta famille. Sourit Kol.

\- Tu as raison. Dans cette vie, vaut mieux ne pas avoir d'amis. Raisonna Abigaël. Bon, j'y vais. Grogna légèrement la jeune femme, elle avait horreur de ses fêtes maintenant, elle n'avait plus la tête à s'amuser.

La jeune femme sortit et se rendit dans un magasin de Starling et s'acheta une robe longue, elle en attrapa une au hasard, mais qui lui plaisait assez en noir, acheta une paire d'escarpin de la même couleur. Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur elle et elle avait bien remarqué les murmures derrière son dos. Elle en avait fait abstraction mais cela l'énervait. Elle rentra à l'Hôtel où elle trouva Kol qui était déjà prêt. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et se maquilla légèrement. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Elle ne se reconnaissait même plus, elle ne retrouvait plus Abigaël Queen dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient éteints, n'exprimant en rien ce qu'elle devrait ressentir. La joie de vivre, envie de profiter de la vie, pensé à avoir un copain, une famille et des enfants. Pourtant, elle faisait tout le contraire, elle s'en fichait de vivre ou de mourir, elle ne voulait pas avoir un mari ou des enfants en sachant qu'ils souffriraient à cause d'elle et de son passé, déjà qu'elle avait fait souffrir sa sœur et sa mère. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer avoir du bonheur, alors qu'elle avait enlevé des vies, sans aucun remord ? Abigaël Queen était morte le jour de la disparition de son père et de son frère. Même si ce dernier était toujours vivant.

Après encore quelques minutes, elle se décida à enfin sortit de salle de bain. Dès qu'elle franchi le pas de la porte, elle se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise face au sourire de son partenaire.

\- Ne te moque pas. Grogna-t-elle en se tortillant.

\- Tu es… Commença le brun.

\- Affreuse ? Ridicule ? Merci je sais. Le coupa-t-elle dans un soupire.

\- Magnifique. Reprit le jeune homme en ne perdant pas son sourire admiratif.

Abigaël releva soudainement les yeux et ne vit aucune trace de moquerie dans ses yeux ou dans sa voix, elle sourit sincèrement.

\- Merci. Mais je suis loin d'être à l'aise dans cet accoutrement. Se plaignit la jeune femme en tirant sur sa robe.

\- Ça se voit. Rigola le tueur qui se calma devant son regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que fait Chelsea Mildon ce soir ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

\- J'ai tracé le signal de son téléphone et elle est à Central City pour la soirée. J'ai mis un programme sur le mien qui me préviendra quand elle rentrera chez elle ou si elle quitte la ville pour l'ARGUS ou autre chose. Expliqua Kol.

\- Ils ne sont pas si bien protégés qu'ils le croient. Pouffa la sœur de l'Archer. Il est temps d'y aller. Soupira la brune.

Kol acquiesça et Abigaël enfila un gilet puis sa veste et n'oublia pas de prendre son casque au cas où. Ils prirent ensuite la route du Verdant avec appréhension.

Kol se gara non loin de la boite, hors de vue des personnes déjà présente devant le Verdant. Kol sortit en premier et fit le tour du véhicule pour lui ouvrir la porte. Abigaël inspira profondément et attrapa doucement la main qu'il lui tendit. Elle enroula son bras autour du sien et il la guida à l'entrée, ils entrèrent sans problème. Malgré l'heure peu tardive, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur. A peine eurent-ils franchis la porte, que Tommy vint à leur rencontre avec un grand sourire, accompagné d'une personne qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas croiser. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras.

\- Tu es magnifique Little Queen.

\- Merci Tom. Lui répondit-elle en s'écartant. Mon frère est là ?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu le connais, toujours en retard. Rigola le fils Merlyn. C'est lui ton ami ? Demanda-t-il en perdant son sourire face à Kol.

\- Kol Mikaelson. Se présenta le brun en tendant sa main.

\- Tommy Merlyn. Répondis-t-il après un moment d'hésitation et méfiance, mais il lui rendit sa poigne.

\- Laurel Lance. Se présenta ensuite la femme qu'Abigaël avait tenté d'ignorer.

\- Bonsoir. Salua Kol avec un léger sourire.

\- Bonsoir Abigaël. Salua prudemment l'avocate, connaissant les sentiments qu'éprouvait la deuxième Queen pour elle.

Cette dernière la regarda de bas en haut en perdant son sourire.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre. Rétorqua-t-elle en les contournant pour se diriger au bar.

\- Excusez-moi. Leur dit Kol avec un sourire gêné qui était feint, avant de suivre son amie.

Laurel se tourna vers Tommy qui lui fit un sourire désolé.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de sa part. Soupira l'ex copine d'Oliver.

\- Moi je t'aime et c'est le principal. Lui dit son copain en l'embrassant tendrement.

Abigaël arriva au bar et commanda un shoot de Téquila, qui lui fit du bien. Elle ne buvait pas tout le temps car elle devait avoir toujours ses moyens, si quelque chose arrivait. Elle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle ou ses réflexes et surtout sa vigilance.

\- Alors c'est elle la fameuse Laurel. Demanda Kol même s'il n'attendait pas de réponse.

\- Ta perspicacité m'a toujours épaté. Répliqua la tueuse avec sarcasme.

Elle se retourna et observa les présents, elle ne se sentait plus à sa place ici, avec ses étrangers. Elle se sentait oppressé et mal à l'aise. La brune se retourna de nouveau pour se commander un autre verre, mais une main l'attrapa. Elle fronça les sourcils mais sourit en voyant son frère qui le but, il lui posa un baiser sur la tempe et son regard se posa sur Kol, qui était beaucoup trop proche de sa sœur à son goût. Abigaël en suivant son regard fit les présentations.

\- Kol Mikaelson, je te présente le plus grand playboy de Starling, Oliver Queen. Ollie c'est Kol Mikaelson, mon ami.

Kol tendit sa main et Oliver arqua un sourcil puis lui serra la main après un moment. Tommy et Laurel arrivèrent lorsque l'Archer s'apprêtait à le mettre en garde.

\- Ah bah on attendait plus que toi ! S'exclama le fils Merlyn en donnant une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Toi, tu viens avec nous. S'adressa-t-il à Abigaël.

\- Il lui attrapa la main et s'engouffra dans la foule, suivit de près par Oliver et Laurel. Kol resta au bar.

\- Tommy non ! Tenta de protester la jeune femme malgré la musique.

Le fils Merlyn fit signe au DJ d'éteindre la musique, ce qu'il fit. Elle fut rapidement sur la quatrième marche, Oliver à sa droite et Tommy à sa gauche. Il se baissa et on lui tendit 3 shoots de Téquila.

\- Ecoutez-moi tout le monde ! Cria-t-il pour avoir l'attention des présents et en tendant les shoots au frère et sœur Queen. Réclamez comme il se doit, le retour de Little Queen à Starling City ! ! Levez vos verres pour Abigaël ! Réclama-t-il en levant son verre et passa son second bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Les présents levèrent leurs verres avec des cris de contentement et certains sifflaient pour montrer leurs ravissements. Ils burent tous leurs verres en même temps. Tommy embrassa ensuite celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur sur la joue.

\- Trop d'attention je suis touché. Rigola la brune.

\- Mais de rien ma belle. Sourit-il amusé par son sarcasme.

Il retira son bras de ses épaules lorsque celui de son frère passa derrière son dos, il posa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, elle leva ses yeux sur lui et ils se sourirent.

\- Bienvenue à la maison. Murmura-t-il.

Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrait davantage contre lui, sous les applaudissements des fêtards. Le frère et la sœur s'écartèrent et ils descendirent suivit de Tommy, ils se frayèrent un passage parmi les présents, ils saluèrent Abigaël qui se tendait à leurs approches et qui leur rendit des sourires crispés.

\- Tu as vu Thea ? Demanda la tueuse à l'Archer.

\- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Lui dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

Abigaël soupira discrètement tandis qu'ils s'installèrent à une table qui se trouvait à l'étage, ils s'amusaient bien mais une certaine tension régnait dû au sentiment qu'éprouvait Abigaël pour Laurel. La sœur d'Oliver se détendit au fur et à mesure que la soirée défilé. Elle buvait pratiquement pas – Rien avoir avec la petite morale de grand-frère Oliver, quelques minutes plus tôt - mais cela ne changerait rien qu'elle était heureuse d'être avec ses proches, surtout les blagues douteuses de Tommy et les anecdotes de celui-ci quand ils étaient plus jeune. Oliver jetait souvent des coups d'œil à Kol, il ne lui faisait pas confiance, quelque chose le dérangeait en lui mais il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi. Laurel essayait de parler avec Abigaël mais celle-ci se fermait directement à l'avocate ou dès qu'on faisait références à ses 6 années. Abigaël savait qu'elle devra leur dire des excuses mais même si c'était des mensonges, elle ne se sentait pas prête, pas devant son frère. Laurel n'insista pas et continua de rigoler avec Tommy et Oliver.

\- Allez, je ''paye'' ma tournée. Déclara Abigaël en se levant.

\- C'est la boite de Thea. Rigola Tommy.

\- Je sais, c'était pour faire genre. Sourit-elle avec amusement.

\- Je viens avec toi. Annonça le Justicier en se levant de sa chaise à son tour.

Abigaël et Oliver se dirigèrent vers le bar et commandèrent. La barmaid prépara leur commande.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre ce Kol et toi ? Demanda Oliver à son oreille à cause de la musique.

\- Rien, c'est juste un ami. Lui répondit sa sœur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, surprise par sa soudaine question.

\- Tu devrais peut-être le mettre au courant alors. Répliqua Oliver avec sérieux.

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Kol arriva avec un sourire, mais la brune remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose. Oliver attrapa les verres et après un dernier regard sur sa sœur et son partenaire, il se retourna avec hésitation et parti rejoindre ses amis. Abigaël plissa légèrement les yeux en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- Abigaël. Appela doucement le Mikaelson.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

Kol lui prit doucement le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin discret.

\- Elle part dans 3 heures pour Rio. Lui répondit-il vaguement mais elle sût à quoi, ou plutôt à qui il faisait référence.

\- Pourquoi si tard ? Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu connais l'ARGUS comme moi. Mais c'est à 2 heures d'ici, qu'est-ce que tu diras à ton frère ? Car il savait qu'elle avait décidé d'y aller maintenant.

\- Distrait-le, il me faut 1 heure en moto pour m'y rendre et je ne pense pas qu'il y a grand monde sur la route, il me faudra peut-être moins.

\- Tu as besoin de moi. Répliqua Kol. Qui prendra le contrôle des caméras pendant que tu es sur le terrain ? Demanda le brun.

\- Même si on me voit, on ne pourra pas me reconnaître car j'aurais mon casque. Lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

A quoi il jouait ? Il savait très bien qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans lui, elle était la meilleure. Et elle avait plus besoin de lui au Verdant pour distraire son frère. Abigaël vit soudain sa sœur montait dans son bureau d'un pas pressé, elle serra ses lèvres puis se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Je me débrouillerais très bien toute seule. Lui dit-elle sur un ton qui disait que la discussion était close.

La Queen le contourna et prit la suite de sa sœur. Elle devait la voir et si elle ne voulait pas lui parler alors elle la forcerait à l'écouter. Abigaël ne prit même pas la peine de toquer qu'elle entra brusquement. Elle ignora totalement celui qui était avec elle.

\- Je ne veux pas te parler. Déclara froidement sa jeune sœur. Qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de Roy Harper, qui fit froncer légèrement les sourcils à Abigaël mais qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

 **(Pour plus de sentiments, j'avais les larmes aux yeux en écoutant Plumb - Cut. Sentimentale ? Moi ? Mais non ! :-P)**

\- Tant mieux tu n'auras juste qu'à écouter. Commença Abigaël sur un ton autoritaire. Tu crois que cela m'a fait plaisir de partir ? De te laisser, toi et maman ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai jamais pensé à toi ? Tu crois que je n'ai jamais voulu revenir ?... Je le voulais tellement, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute tu me manquais Thea. Tous les jours je pensais à toi, à revenir mais je ne le pouvais pas, je n'y suis pas arrivé… Tu penses que je t'ai abandonné ? Et c'est le cas, oui je t'ai abandonné, oui j'ai fuis quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi… Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que quand j'ai appris la disparition de Papa et d'Oliver, je me suis sentie brisé, en train de sombrer… Abigaël continua tout en s'avançant en pleurant silencieusement, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre devant sa sœur, elle laissa tomber ses barrières, bien malgré elle. Thea pleurait aussi à sa tirade en la regardant. Comment tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi, alors que moi-même je ne supportais pas leur absence ? Je sombrais chaque jour et je ne voulais pas t'emmener avec moi, car tu me suis depuis qu'on est gamine. Dit-elle dans un petit rire nerveux. Je n'ai pas fui qu'à cause de ma douleur, mais pour que tu puisses te reprendre sans voir ta grande sœur plonger dans les ténèbres un peu plus chaque jour. Pour ne pas que je te rappel qu'ils n'étaient plus là et que je n'arrivais pas à faire face, à me relever. Que j'ai changé et que je ne suis plus la même et que je ne veux pas que tu vois toute la noirceur que j'ai en moi. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une solution mais cela en était une pour moi. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais pour t'avoir fait souffrir et je comprends tout à fait si tu me disais que tu ne le pourrais pas non plus. Car moi-même je ne pourrais le faire pour t'avoir laissé et sans donner aucune nouvelle, à toi et à maman. Je ne te le demanderais jamais. Je suis sincèrement désolé Thea. Et sache que jamais je n'ai oublié l'amour que je te porte et que je porterais toute ma vie, Speedy.

Après sa tirade, Abigaël se détourna et sortit rapidement du bureau de la plus jeune des Queen.

\- Abi… Commença Thea en faisant un pas, mais elle était déjà partie.

Thea mit une main devant sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot mais il s'échappa tout de même. En prenant conscience de toute la douleur de sa sœur, elle fondit en larme. Roy s'approcha doucement et la serra tendrement dans ses bras, il caressa doucement ses cheveux et son dos. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à la veste de son copain. Elle était tellement obnubilée par sa propre peine qu'elle avait oublié que sa sœur avait perdu autant qu'elle, elle avait été aussi détruite qu'elle en apprenant ce qui était arrivé. Elle aussi ne s'était jamais remise de ce drame, et elle l'avait jugé, l'avait envoyé sur les roses, n'avait pas voulu comprendre. Il n'y avait plus qu'Abigaël, Oliver et Elle et elle l'avait repoussé comme si tout ce qui était arrivée, était de sa faute. Abigaël s'était toujours occupée d'elle lorsqu'elles étaient enfant, elle la défendait toujours quand on l'embêtait, elle avait était plus proche d'elle qu'Oliver ne l'avait été, cela lui faisait mal de penser ça mais c'était la vérité, elle était assez proche de lui mais pas comme sa sœur l'avait été. Il passait toujours ses soirées avec Tommy et des mannequins, ou avec Laurel. Elle avait vu toute la peine en Abigaël et c'était à son tour d'être là pour elle maintenant. Elle était peut-être partie mais elle était revenue, n'est-ce pas le principal ?

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci claqua la porte du bureau et dévala les escaliers en essuyant rageusement ses joues, mais les larmes persistaient à sortir de ses yeux. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, elle fonça brutalement contre quelqu'un qui la rattrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit la surprise et l'inquiétude dans ceux de Tommy Merlyn.

\- Abigaël, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui fit écho à son regard, plus une pointe d'énervement, si c'était à cause de quelqu'un.

\- Rien, j'ai… J'ai juste besoin d'air. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Elle se détacha rapidement des bras du brun et s'éloigna de lui, il la perdit du regard dans la foule.

* * *

\- Tommy ? Appela une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

\- C'est Abigaël, elle n'a pas l'air bien. Et quand une Queen n'est pas bien ce n'est jamais bon. S'inquiéta le fils Merlyn.

Il repensa à l'accident de Thea sous l'emprise du Vertigo. Elle avait cru que sa mère avait une liaison avec son père, sans savoir que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé il y a des années. Il avait été choqué quand il avait appris que Thea était sa demi-sœur. Bien sûr cela ne le dérangeait pas car il avait toujours considéré Thea comme sa propre sœur, tout comme Abigaël et Oliver. Il aimait l'idée de faire partie de la famille des Queen, il passait plus de temps chez eux qu'avec son père de toute manière. Il grimaça en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Oliver à son retour de l'île _« Tu as remarqué comme ta frangine est devenue sexy ? Ah parce que moi pas du tout ! »_ Ou quand elle avait essayé de l'embrasser, mais c'était à cause du fait qu'elle avait un peu trop d'alcool dans l'organisme et maintenant tout c'était arrangé.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler. Proposa gentiment Laurel Lance, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Vaut mieux qu'on le dise à Oliver, c'est le seul à qui elle se confiera.

\- Il a eu une urgence au bureau apparemment, il vient de partir. S'excuse Laurel. Je vais essayer de lui parler, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de perdre espoir. Sourit Laurel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Lui dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui répondit-elle en passant ses mains autour de son et en l'embrassant. Laurel se détacha et sortit rejoindre Abigaël.

* * *

Cette dernière sortit de la boite et ferma les yeux au vent frais qui lui frappa le visage. Elle voulait se montrer forte face à Thea, mais elle avait craqué, elle n'avait pas réussi à se montrer impassible face à sa sœur. Personne ne devait voir qu'elle était faible et pleurer était une faiblesse. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'on la regardait avec curiosité mais aussi avec de la pitié et de la compassion. Elle serra les dents et s'éloigna de ses hypocrites, ils croyaient qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'elle avait traversé. S'ils savaient ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses dernières années, ils la regarderaient avec dégoût. Abigaël ouvrit le Van et s'engouffra à l'intérieur en refermant la porte, elle ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre son siège et en inspirant profondément, elle essuya ses joues que les larmes avaient ravagées, elle abaissa le pare-soleil et grimaça en voyant sa mine affreuse, elle le releva rageusement. Elle devait se reprendre pour sa mission, mais elle ne put enlever le visage de sa sœur de la tête. Elle l'avait encore fait souffrir et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir décidé de rester. Elle aurait dû se renseigner avant, si elle aurait sûr que son frère était vivant, elle les aurait laissés en sachant qu'ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre. Mais aurait-elle pu se résoudre à repartir si elle aurait su qu'Oliver n'était pas mort ? La réponse fut évidente : Non. La sœur du Justicier souffla bruyamment en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Soudain, un coup se fit entendre à sa fenêtre, elle releva subitement la tête en attrapant son arme près du levier de vitesse, elle grinça des dents en voyant Laurel. _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore. »_

Abigaël ouvrit sa porte brusquement, Laurel se recula pour éviter de se la prendre dans la figure.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle.

\- Tommy s'inquiète pour toi, il voudrait savoir ce que tu as. Commença prudemment l'avocate.

\- Et si tu te mêlais de ce qui te regarde pour une fois dans ta vie ? Attaqua la brune.

\- Tu es la sœur de mon ami et…

\- Arrête de jouer la carte de ''tu es la sœur de mon ami et c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi'' Caricatura la sœur de l'Archer. Je ne suis pas Oliver, tes yeux doux ne marche pas avec moi. Je ne veux pas d'une avocate et encore moins d'un psy. Tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je me confierais.

\- Très bien j'ai compris. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu me détestes. Car j'ai toujours été un peu jalouse de toi. Avoua la sœur de Sara.

Abigaël la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- J'étais follement amoureuse de ton frère si tu en doutes. Et quand il parlait de toi ou de Thea, ses yeux s'illuminaient et il parlait de vous avec une telle admiration que j'en étais jalouse. Pour lui tu étais la 8ème merveille du monde avec Thea et je passais en troisième… Ou quatrième position avec Sara… J'ai aussi toujours admiré ta force de caractère malgré ton jeune âge. J'aimerais vraiment que l'on soit ami. Sourit Laurel.

\- Je ne veux pas d'ami. Répliqua la brune.

\- Peut-être… Mais tu as de la famille qui s'inquiète pour toi, qui veux t'aider. Continua Laurel et Abigaël détourna le regard. Ne les rejettes pas, pas encore une fois car non seulement tu en souffriras mais eux aussi. Et on sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Termina l'avocate avant de s'éloigner.

Abigaël la regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Elle fixa les personnes qui sortaient et rentraient au Verdant. Laurel avait tort. Si elle se confiait alors ils souffriront encore plus que si elle ne le faisait pas. Ils avaient déjà assez souffert avec la mort de Moira et l'attentat de Merlyn, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait craqué devant Thea et cela ne devait plus se reproduire, jamais. Et elle savait comment faire pour cela. Elle sortit du véhicule et se dirigea à l'arrière, elle ouvrit la porte et rentra dans le coffre, elle ouvrit son sac et se changea pour une tenue plus confortable, sa tenue de Dark Shadow.

\- Abigaël. Appela la voix de Kol.

Celle-ci se retourna pour voir le brun derrière le Van, il la regardait inquiet en voyant des traces de larmes qui se voyait à peine, comme si elle avait gardé les yeux ouvert face au vent.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Il faut que tout le monde arrête de me poser cette question. Grinça-t-elle. Où est mon frère ?

\- Il a eu une urgence à son bureau. Lui répondit son partenaire. J'ai dit à Tommy que je te ramènerais chez toi.

\- Tant mieux. Murmura-t-elle. Je vais chez Chelsea.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Protesta-t-il doucement.

Abigaël lui lança un regard noir et il soupira devant son entêtement. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec Thea mais il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Abigaël n'étalait jamais ses sentiments, avant Dark Shadow et après. Ce qui l'agaçait car il voulait vraiment savoir comme elle allait. Cela devait être un trait commun chez les Queen. Ils se confiaient à moitié entre eux mais jamais aux autres. Il voyait qu'elle cachait ce qu'elle ressentait derrière les traits de Dark Shadow et cela montrait que c'était une femme forte, car peu de personne arrivait à cacher leurs émotions comme elle le faisait. Même certain tueur pouvait montrer des sentiments quand on observait bien leurs visages évidemment, mais Abigaël, rien ne pouvait trahir ce qu'elle ressentait ce qui en faisait un adversaire redoutable et craint dans le milieu, même si personne ne connaissait son identité sauf quelques-uns.

\- Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Abigaël enfila son casque et enfourcha sa moto.

\- Tu devrais t'éloigner de devant. Prévint-elle.

\- Tu as pris ton oreillette ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Rentre à l'hôtel, j'irais directement chez moi après.

Kol acquiesça en s'écartant de la porte et Abigaël démarra au quart de tour et s'éloigna du Verdant. Le brun soupira et ferma la porte puis se ravisa, il monta et fouilla dans son sac. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, elle n'avait pas pris son oreillette.

* * *

Abigaël arriva 1h après devant la maison de Chelsea Mildon. Elle était sur le toit d'en face et avait une vue imprenable sur le salon, elle plissa les yeux quand elle vit la femme rentrait dans la pièce. Elle la visa de son arme, son doigt sur la détente, mais elle enleva son doigt lorsqu'elle vit un petit garçon d'environ 7 ans sautait dans ses bras, elle supposa que c'était son fils.

\- Merde. Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Bien sûr, le problème n'était pas qu'elle avait un garçon. C'était qu'elle ne tuait jamais sa cible en présence d'un enfant, pas la peine de le traumatiser encore plus. Elle attendit une bonne vingtaine de minutes lorsque l'enfant sortit du salon, ses yeux se posèrent sur une pièce qui venait de s'allumer, elle regarda de nouveau cette Chelsea qui se servit un verre de vin et s'assit sur le canapé. Un homme qui devait être son mari, la rejoint et se posa à ses côtés et l'embrassa tendrement, elle visa Chelsea et tira 2 balles qui atteignirent sa cible. Abigaël observa l'état de la jeune femme qui haleta de douleur, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Elle descendit ensuite du toit avec adresse, elle remonta sur sa moto et s'éloigna. Elle croisa les camions de pompier et la police en route. Le lendemain, elle préviendrait que le boulot était fait.

Elle rentra au Manoir des Queen 1 heure après, elle rangea sa moto dans le garage et monta dans sa chambre, elle posa son sac sur son lit, et alla s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, elle posa ses deux mains au bord de l'évier puis releva les yeux sur le miroir, ils n'exprimaient que l'indifférence de ce qu'elle avait fait. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvées de la compassion, les regrets étaient juste du à son départ de Starling. Elle secoua la tête, elle devait arrêtée de penser à ça, elle était revenue, n'est-ce pas le plus important ? Avoir retrouvé ses proches ?

Abigaël sortit de la salle de bain et se tendit lorsqu'elle vit Thea de dos, fixant son sac sur le lit.

\- Thea. Appela-t-elle prudemment.

Celle-ci se retourna et sa sœur se retint de souffler de soulagement, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était encore fermé.

\- C'est quoi ce sac ? Tu vas repartir ? Demanda la plus jeune des Queen.

Abigaël sentit l'inquiétude et l'angoisse dans sa voix, elle s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable.

\- Non, je suis chez moi ici. Avec Toi et Oliver. La rassura Abigaël avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je… Je suis désolé Abigaël. Commença Thea.

\- De quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Thea s'excusait, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher comparé à Elle.

\- Pour ce que je t'ai dit… J'étais tellement en colère que tu sois partie en nous laissant juste une lettre que… Que je n'ai pas pris en compte ce que toi, tu ressentais… Je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir et… Et j'ai fais mon égoïste… J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner… Se brisa la voix de la Cadette.

\- Thea… Commença Abigaël en s'approchant, elle posa ses mains sur chacun de ses bras. Thea releva les yeux. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, tu m'entends ? C'est toi qui dois me pardonner pour être partie. J'espère qu'on pourra redevenir comme avant toutes les deux. Oliver, Toi et Moi, on doit se serrer les coudes maintenant. Sourit-elle.

Sa sœur hocha la tête, complètement d'accord avec elle. Abigaël ouvrit ses bras, hésitante et c'est hésitante que Thea s'y rendit. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la chaleur se dégager de la peau de sa sœur, elle plongea sa tête dans son cou et respira son parfum qui la rassura : Sa sœur était bel et bien de retour. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été horrible, parce qu'elle avait peur que cela ne soit pas réelle comme elle l'avait déjà rêvé plus d'une fois, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller un matin et se rendre compte, que rien de tout ceci n'était vrai. Elle avait été effrayé de la perdre à nouveau, comme elle avait eu peur de la même chose lorsqu'Oliver était revenue de Lian Yu.

\- Promet-moi que tu ne repartiras pas. Supplia la jeune Queen. Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Je te le promets. Rassura Abigaël.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de s'écarter et de se sourirent.

\- Tu sais quand tu as dit de redevenir comme avant ?

\- Oui ? Demanda la plus âgé en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Si on commençait tout de suite. Proposa Thea avec un sourire complice. Avec l'âge de glace et…

\- Un pot de glace. Finit Abigaël en lui rendant. Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

\- Non et toi ?

\- Moi non plus.

Abigaël et Thea s'installèrent devant la télé avec un pot de glace Häagen Dass avec deux cuillères à l'intérieur, Thea actionna le lecteur et le film se lança. Une bonne ambiance s'installa et les deux jeunes femmes oublièrent le temps du film, tous les bouleversements dans leurs vies respectives. Elles se rappelèrent leurs souvenirs d'avant sans évoquer le naufrage, les événements qui s'étaient enchaîné et le présent.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier ouvrit rageusement la porte de derrière le Verdant, ce Marshall ne savait rien à propos de Slade, ce qui lui avait fais perdre du temps, encore. Il devait le trouver avant qu'il ne décide à s'en prendre à ses proches. Mais comment faire, alors que c'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé dans la nature, même Felicity et sa reconnaissance faciale ne l'avait retrouvé nulle part, ce qui l'enrageait encore plus, il devait cependant garder la tête froide car c'est ce qu'il voulait, qu'il s'emporte. Il devait être encore plus sur ses gardes maintenant, mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Le retour d'Abigaël et la joie qu'il ressentait, l'aidait à ne pas péter les plombs. Ainsi que la promesse qu'il avait faîtes à son meilleur ami, qui lui avait pardonné en échange qu'il ne tue plus personne, il avait retrouvé son amitié et c'était hors de question qu'il la perde de nouveau. Mais son ancien ami lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. Quant au second tueur qui était en ville, son informaticienne ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé comme si c'était une ombre, quand elle avait une piste, elle s'avérait être fausse, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour les caméras qui avait été grillée à distance. Aucune des personnes qu'il avait menacée n'avait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il s'était passé et qui pouvait être ce tueur, ce qui l'agaçait aussi. Ils auraient peut-être une piste s'il se décidait à nouveau de se montrer, mais cela l'enrageait de devoir attendre qu'il tue, encore une fois.

Oliver enleva sa capuche tandis qu'il entra dans le QG. Felicity leva les yeux sur lui et Diggle croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Encore rien ! Ragea l'Archer en posant son arc.

\- C'est comme si qu'il s'était envolé. Soupira Diggle.

\- Techniquement c'est impossible. Ajouta Felicity, ils se tournèrent vers leur amie. Car pour voler, il faut des ailes et cela ne pousse pas sur des humains, sauf s'ils sont des X-mens alors cela poserait problème étant donné qu'il a déjà le… Elle se stoppa en voyant leur regard dépité. D'accord, je me tais. Dit-elle en se tournant devant ses écrans.

Oliver roula des yeux et Diggle ne put empêcher un léger rire. Puis un léger silence ce fit qui fut coupé par le téléphone ''spéciale Justicier'', il décrocha.

\- Bonsoir Lieutenant. Salua-t-il avec sa voix modifié.

\- Il y a eu une autre agression à 2 heures de Starling et on pense que cela pourrait être le tueur qui a tué les dealers au Docks Merkin. Expliqua le père Lance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Oliver en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Une tuerie dans les Docks, puis une agression juste à 2 heures d'ici. Cela serait une trop grosse coïncidence.

\- Je suis sur cette histoire mais ce type sait ce qu'il fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Soupira l'Archer. Qui est la personne ?

\- Chelsea Mildon, rien à voir avec une dealeuse ou autre chose. Elle est dans un Etat critique et les prochaines heures seront déterminantes, mais elle devrait s'en sortir ce qui veut dire…

\- Qu'il finira ce qu'il a commencé et on pourra l'attraper. Termina Oliver avec détermination. Merci Lieutenant, je me charge de ça. Faîtes en sorte qu'elle soit transféré à l'Hôpital de Starling.

Oliver ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha, il se tourna vers Felicity.

\- Cherche tous ce que tu peux savoir sur Chelsea Mildon. Lui ordonna-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Lance ? Demanda Diggle en s'approchant à son tour.

\- Notre tueur s'est attaquée à Chelsea Mildon, d'après Lance, elle n'a rien à se reprocher et n'a rien à voir avec Andrews ou Bénir, ce qui veut dire qu'une chose.

\- C'est un tueur à gage. Grinça l'ancien Militaire.

\- Oui. Mais on peut le retrouver qu…

\- Oliver, Dig. Les coupa leur informaticienne attirant leur attention. Elle fait partie de l'ARGUS. Leur révéla-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur chacun de ses amis.

C'est derniers était à moitié surpris. Oliver se tourna vers son coéquipier, qui ne le laissa pas formuler sa phrase.

\- J'appelle Lyla. Informa-t-il en s'éloignant pour passer son coup de fil.

Oliver soupira en se frottant doucement les yeux.

\- Cela peut être Deadshot. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Il n'y avait pas de curare sur les balles. Le contredit son informaticienne. Les caméras n'ont rien filmé, il devait être dans un angle mort, il sait ce qu'il fait cet abruti. Râla Felicity en tapant ses mains de chaque côté de son clavier.

\- Chelsea Mildon est normalement hors de danger. Il voudra finir le travail. Pensa Oliver à voix haute.

\- Je vais lancer un programme sur les caméras autour de l'Hôpital, je l'aurais pris en avance et il ne pourra rien faire. S'attaqua l'informaticienne avec détermination.

Felicity se retourna et vit Oliver penchait sur la table, contrarié. Elle se leva et posa doucement sa main dans son dos.

\- On le retrouvera et tu le stopperas. Murmura Felicity avec confiance.

L'Archer se redressa et accrocha son regard au sien. Il sourit et elle lui rendit.

\- Tu es remarquable, je te l'ai déjà dit ? Demanda-t-il avec sincérité.

\- Oui, mais j'aime te l'entendre dire. Sourit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent et chacun vit dans les yeux de l'autre, le respect mutuel qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle voyait la fascination pour elle et il voyait la confiance aveugle qu'elle lui portait. C'était une femme plus que remarquable, elle était exceptionnelle et jamais il n'avait douté de ses compétences malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'elle était partie pour Central au côté de Barry, il savait qu'ils étaient amis mais il n'avait pas aimé la voir aussi proche du gamin Allen. Oliver avait vite compris qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, il avait été odieux et il n'avait même pas pensé un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait compris que sans elle, il n'était pas grand-chose, qu'il avait plus besoin d'elle qu'il ne le disait, qu'elle soit à ses côtés tout le temps. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ressentir ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas penser d'elle ainsi mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il devait cacher son attirance pour la blonde, même si apparemment il ne le cachait pas aussi bien que ça. Il revoyait le sourire plein de sous-entendu de sa petite sœur, elle avait toujours lu en lui comme dans un livre, il avait conscience que c'était les deux qu'il avait essayé de convaincre, il ne pouvait s'attacher à personne pas tant que la ville aurait besoin de lui, d'Arrow, ils devaient rendre la ville plus sûr et il ne le pourrait pas s'il était distrait, par une femme qui l'attendait à la maison avec des enfants. Il devait rester seul. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, son visage se baissa sur celui de la jeune femme. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et il sentit la respiration de son informaticienne se couper. Leurs bouches allaient se rencontrer quand…

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir Lyla, elle est en mission. Les coupa Diggle.

Oliver s'écarta doucement se reprenant très vite, à la déception de la blonde qui ne laissa pas paraître qu'elle était déstabilisée. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il s'apprêtait vraiment à l'embrasser ou c'était un tour de son esprit ? Non. Les frissons qui l'avaient parcouru était bien réelle, la chaleur de son corps près du sien et son odeur qui lui chatouillait agréablement les narines aussi. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment qu'elle aurait bien étripé Diggle. Mais s'ils se seraient embrassés, elle aurait su la réaction du Justicier, il aurait dit que c'était une erreur et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de tomber amoureux. Qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur, qu'il devait rester seul, ce qui était faux. C'était un héros dans cette ville, il aidait ses habitants, le taux de criminalité avait baissé depuis qu'Arrow était à Starling City, il méritait d'être heureux.

\- Et Waller ? Questionna le Justicier la voix rauque, la sortant de ses pensées.

Il se racla la gorge ce qui fit froncer légèrement les sourcils de l'ancien Militaire, persuadé qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose, mais il n'en dit rien, de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien avec ses deux têtes de mule qui lui servait d'ami.

\- Elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Juste qu'on ne devait pas s'en mêlé étant donné que l'ARGUS était impliqué. Répondit Diggle dans un soupir.

\- Elle est au courant de quelque chose. Dit l'Archer, persuadé de ce qu'il avançait. Je pense même qu'elle sait qui est le tueur.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'arrêter ? Questionna Felicity.

\- Parce qu'elle ne sait pas sa véritable identité. Compris Dig. Il doit avoir un nom de code.

\- Il sera bientôt au courant qu'il a loupé sa cible et il s'en prendra de nouveau à elle. Nos soirées vont se faire à l'Hôpital. Soupira l'Archer. Tu as réussi à lancé le programme ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Felicity.

\- Oui, il ne saura même pas que je verrais en même temps que lui. Sourit la blonde avec fierté.

Oliver s'apprêtait à la félicité mais il fut interrompu par la porte de la cave qui claqua, ils se tournèrent et virent Roy. Le Justicier fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est Thea ? Demanda rapidement le PDG de QC.

\- Elle est avec Abigaël. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur la table de soin. Elle voulait rester seule avec elle.

Oliver en fut surpris et ravi. Thea avait besoin d'Abigaël comme Abigaël avait besoin de Thea. Il s'inquiétait avec Slade toujours dans les parages, mais il serait prévenu directement s'il se passait quelque chose, ce qui le rassura qu'à moitié. Il raconta ensuite à Roy ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée et celui-ci se fut énervé par ce tueur.

\- Je vais aller me renseigner dans les Glades pour voir si quelqu'un aurait vu quelque chose de suspect. Proposa Arsenal.

\- Sois prudent, ce tueur n'a pas l'air de rigoler. Prévint l'Archer.

\- Je le serais. Lui répondit le brun, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son mentor. Je pense que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec Abigaël, je l'ai vu au Verdant et elle a vraiment besoin de son frère, plus qu'elle ne le laisse croire. Dit-il avant de sortir de l'Arrow Cave sous le regard perplexe et inquiet d'Oliver.

\- Il a raison. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Confirma Diggle. De toute manière, on ne trouvera rien de plus se soir et tes sœurs ont besoin de toi. Rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer.

\- Très bien. Consentit l'Archer. Bonne nuit. Dit-il en se détournant.

\- Bonne nuit Oliver.

\- Bonne nuit mec.

Ce dernier remonta et prit la route du manoir. Ce type commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Qui était-il ? Qui l'avait engagé ? Il le saura bientôt car il était certain qu'il s'en prendrait de nouveau à Chelsea Mildon, les tueurs à gages ne laissaient jamais leur cible en vie. Ce qui l'enrageait encore plus c'était qu'il y avait un enfant avec elle, et qu'il n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur l'agent de l'ARGUS, dans la même maison. Il devait renforcer la sécurité du Manoir pour la sécurité de ses sœurs. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur une blonde informaticienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il avait tellement voulu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait ressenti une importante frustration et de l'agacement lorsque Diggle était entré. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça pour Felicity, qu'est-ce qu'il lui aurait dit ? Que c'était une erreur ? Non. Jamais l'embrassais serait une erreur, mais lui laisser croire qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose en était une, et il était pratiquement sûr que Diggle lui mettrait une belle raclée pour l'avoir fais souffrir, elle était comme une sœur pour l'ancien Militaire et vice-versa. Tous les trois, ils étaient bien plus que des partenaires luttant contre le crime, ils étaient une famille. Ils étaient sa deuxième famille et jamais il ne pourrait se passer de les avoir à ses côtés. C'était pour cela qu'il devait s'éloigner de la blonde, il avait son amitié et il ne voulait pas la perdre car il ne pourrait jamais la rendre heureuse, jamais la combler, jamais lui donner ce qu'elle mérite. Il devait tout faire pour refréner son attirance pour elle, éloigner les sentiments qui grandissaient de jour en jour pour sa partenaire.

Oliver arriva rapidement chez lui, tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, qu'ils en avaient oubliés le code de la route, mais cela lui était égal. Il rangea sa moto à côté de celle de sa sœur, il la regarda un instant et sourit. Abigaël avait beaucoup de point en commun avec lui, plus qu'on pourrait le croire. Il monta et se trouva dans l'entrée, il tendit l'oreille et entendit la télé dans le salon, il s'y dirigea et sourit devant la scène devant ses yeux. Abigaël avait ses jambes posées en long sur la table basse, un pot de glace fini à ses pieds et sa tête posée sous son bras sur l'accoudoir. Thea était allongé en long sur le canapé et ses jambes reposaient sur celle de la plus âgé. Il se détourna pour aller chercher 2 couvertures, il rentra de nouveau et couvrit ses jeunes sœur, il éteignit la télévision où jouait le générique de fin de l'Age de Glace 3. Oliver entendit un léger gémissement, il se tourna en fronçant les sourcils, il s'agenouilla près de la tête d'Abigaël qui remuait doucement, ses yeux frémirent, le visage crispé et il sut qu'elle faisait un cauchemar.

\- Papa. Oliver… Non. Souffla-t-elle avec la respiration haletante.

Le Justicier lui caressa doucement les cheveux puis la joue, et comme si elle avait reconnu son touché, elle se détendit, sa respiration revint à la normal et son visage se décrispa mais avait toujours un air dur. Il continua encore quelques minutes ses caresses. Combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de nuit complète ? Roy avait raison, elle avait besoin de lui. L'Archer hésita un moment à s'éloigner mais il le fit, il chercha une troisième couverture et s'installa dans le fauteuil d'en face, en ne lâchant pas ses sœurs du regard. Peu importe où se trouvait Slade et ce tueur, il les retrouverait et les mettrais hors d'état de nuire. Ils étaient dangereux l'un comme l'autre, il devait les arrêter. Il devra aussi parler avec Abigaël mais il doit aborder les choses avec subtilité, pour ne pas la brusquer et qu'elle veuille se confier, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 **Bon… Je crois que je me suis surpassé car je n'ai jamais écrit de chapitre aussi long *-*, mais il y a une raison, je vais écrire les autres chapitres de mes fictions et je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre de cette histoire donc c'est un petit remerciement pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour faire vite, heureusement que mes idées sont en ordre et que je sais où je veux aller, sinon je me perdrais dans tout ça mdr.**

 **Sinon que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Nul, Bien, Passable ?**

 **La rencontre Entre Abigaël et Diggle ?**

 **La rencontre entre Abigaël et Felicity ? (J'adore écrire les passages avec Felicity alors dîtes-moi s'il vous a plût :-)**

 **La confrontation entre Abigaël et Isabel ?**

 **Les retrouvailles entre Abigaël/Tommy et Abigaël/Laurel ?**

 **La scène de la boite ? La rencontre avec Kol ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de la relation Abigaël/Oliver et Abigaël/Thea ?**

 **Le petit moment Olicity ? (Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît *yeux de biche*)**

 **Le contrat sur l'Agent d'Argus ?**

 **Le couple Tommy/Laurel ? (J'avoue que je ne suis pas mais pas alors pas du tout fan de ce couple mais si vous voulez que je le garde, je vais essayer mais si non, proposez moi des personnages féminin, et j'essayerais de les mettre dans l'histoire, possible que je connaisse, donc vous pouvez voir dans mon profil :-))^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et les prochains seront un peu plus courts, mais je voulais boucler le retour d'Abigaël officiellement et pas trop faire traîner cette situation en longueur. ^^**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis, vos impressions, vos critiques constructives, ou même poser des questions que j'essayerais de répondre dans la limite du possible. Je suis encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de voir ses propres fautes, pourtant je suis très forte en français… Je suis désolé d'avance. ^^**

 **Je vais vous donner 2 indices concernant le prochain chapitre :**

 **\- Confrontations**

 **\- Sauvetage**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt pour la suite de Dark Shadow ;-)**

 **Xoxo :***


	4. Arrow vs Dark Shadow: Rencontre Explosif

**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde, Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? ^^**

 **Je voudrais remercier encore ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favoris ^^ Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices** **Lolotte06** **, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses surtout, cela pourrais grandement m'aider à m'améliorer si quelques choses ne vas pas :-)**

 **Amazing-Destiny :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle, de rien pour la longueur, j'ai prévu de le faire long à cause de mes autres histoires mais elles sont en pause sauf '_ _'Tome 2 – Jeux ou sentiments ?_ _'' que je continues car elle me tient à cœur comme celle-là ;-)  
J'ai adoré l'écrire ce passage et je m'imaginais trop Felicity dans ma tête, je l'adore trop celle-là et l'actrice est juste SU-BLIME, même si j'ai en horreur ses lunettes, je ne sais pas mais je fais une fixette dessus lol, mais cela fait son charme quand elle a les cheveux attachés. *-*  
Il y en aura plus dans le futur, mais je fais cela progressivement car c'est d'Oliver et Felicity que l'on parle alors… Je fais de mon mieux pour garder leurs caractères.  
Moi je suis pareil pour la Laurel mdr, depuis le début elle m'énerve et cela ne s'est pas arranger quand elle se prenait pour Sara, pfff, Tommy et Abi ? Pourquoi pas, je ne sais pas. Cela ferait bizarre qu'elle sorte avec le meilleure amie de son frère. Mais cela ne me dérangerais pas le moins du monde, car J'AA-DOOOORE ce type. Et non je ne compte pas la tuer je te rassure xD. Oui sort ! Isabel et Tommy ?!... Impensable ! xD. Oliver ferait une crise cardiaque ! mdr ;')  
J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu passeras un bon moment, Xoxo :*_

 **Pauline :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je te rassure, il y aura de l'action et ce n'a sera pas la dernière scène entre Isabel et Abigaël.  
Tu m'as demandé si elle serait en couple. Je n'avais pas prévue pour l'instant et je ne pense pas la mettre en couple avant un moment, mais si tu as un personnage en tête, pas obligé qu'il soit dans Arrow, et si je penses que cela serait possible, je réfléchirais beaucoup, il y a un sondage :-)  
Au fait, il y aura de l'action dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Xoxo :*_

 **Joker73 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Lol je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi les concernant. Weller, j'ai envie de la baffer à chaque fois que je la vois celle-là ! grrrr.  
Abigaël ne vas pas du tout apprécier que Chelsea soit encore en vie, elle ne rate jamais sa cible -).  
Tommy sait qu'Oliver est l'Archer car l'histoire est la suite de la saison 2, donc tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série, c'est passée. Malcolm n'est pas mort mais on ne le verra pas tout de suite. Sara est partie quand elle a rompu avec Oliver mais on la verra plus tard, je n'en dit pas plus. Ahah peut-être bien pour la confrontation ;-P  
Voilà la suite et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo_

 **Delphine :** _Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ^^  
Pour la relation Thea/Abigaël, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles se sont réconcilié que leur relation va totalement s'arranger. Cela va être dur entre Abigaël et Thea avec les contrats etc… Donc des mauvais souvenirs...  
Je suis ravie que l'Olicity t'es plus hihi. Toi, tu es gentille, moi j'ai envie de lui claquer la tête contre un mur, surtout dans la saison 3 grrrr (mais vu mon 1m58, je n'aime pas être petite :'( je ne risque pas de lui faire bien mal malheureusement… xD)  
J'adore Tommy et j'avoue que j'ai pleuré quand il est mort, ils auraient dû choisir une autre personne pour faire changer Oliver… Je déteste la Laurel, elle m'irrite au plus haut point !... Mais tu as raison pour la stabilité, je ne peux pas le nier mais bon…  
Ce chapitre sera la première rencontre entre Arrow et Dark Shadow et j'espère que cela te plaira ^^  
Pour le sauvetage ahah, je ne spolierais pas ;-P  
Merci encore pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Thea fut réveillé par un gigotement sous ses jambes, elle ouvrit les yeux à moitié, fatigué par la soirée de la veille, elle tourna le visage vers sa sœur qui avait le visage crispé et elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles en commençant à s'agiter. Thea se redressa en tendant doucement sa main pour ne pas la brusquer en la réveillant, mais à peine qu'elle lui effleura le bras, Abigaël se releva et la plaqua brutalement contre le canapé en la tenant par le cou, ses yeux étaient voilés et ne voyait pas sa sœur qui tentait de se défaire de son emprise. Thea ne pouvait plus respirer donc elle n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot.

\- Abigaël arrête ! S'écria soudain une voix.

La tueuse cligna subitement des yeux, qui prirent vit. Elle se recula en flèche quand elle vit Thea suffoquait entre ses doigts. Oliver se précipita sur la plus jeune qui toussa et qui tentait difficilement de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Thea, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je… Commença-t-elle en passant ses mains dans les cheveux, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- C'est… C'est rien… Tenta sa jeune sœur.

Abigaël se détourna pour monter rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, elle s'adossa à celle-ci en inspirant profondément. Elle s'en était pris à Thea, pas intentionnellement mais c'était arrivée, elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa salle de bain et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, elle posa ses deux mains sur le rebord et ferma les yeux. Ses cauchemars devenaient insupportables. Même Kol ne la touchait jamais quand elle en faisait, car à chaque fois elle avait bien failli lui casser le bras. Mais là c'était différent, c'était sa sœur, sa petite sœur, c'était l'une des seuls personne à qui elle ne voulait faire aucun mal et qui, personne ne devait toucher, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à les tuer s'ils touchaient à un seuls de ses cheveux.

\- Abigaël ? Appela doucement son frère.

\- On ne t'a pas appris à frapper ? Réprimanda-t-elle doucement.

La tueuse ouvrit les yeux quand il posa sa main doucement sur son épaule, elle croisa son regard inquiet dans le miroir.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Oliver doucement.

\- Je m'en suis pris à Thea… Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Je m'en suis pris à Maman quand je suis revenue… Lui répondit son frère.

Abigaël releva les yeux étonnés. Oliver retourna doucement sa sœur pour qu'elle lui fasse face et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Cette histoire nous as tous changé… Ce n'est pas de ta faute et Thea ne t'en veux pas. La rassura l'Archer avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ses dernières années ? Lui demanda son frère sérieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé sur cette île ? Demanda sa sœur du même ton après une légère hésitation.

Ils se fixèrent intensément, essayant d'avoir des réponses dans le regard, mais ils ne virent que douleur et peine.

\- Je t'ai préparé du café. Annonça-t-il en prenant un léger sourire.

\- Je prends une douche et je descends. Lui dit-elle en lui rendant.

Le justicier acquiesça, lui posa un tendre baiser sur les cheveux et sortit de la chambre. Il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, elle était devenue encore plus méfiante avec les personnes qui l'entouraient, et cela lui faisait une drôle de sensation de la voir ainsi. Depuis le naufrage, il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Il avait eu du mal à reconnaître Abigaël en la revoyant, son regard et le reste. Il espérait qu'elle se confierait.

Celle-ci le regarda sortir et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle se déshabilla et elle prit une douche rapide en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'habilla en noir comme à son habitude, elle se maquilla légèrement, attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avec une frange du côté gauche. Elle se regarda une dernière fois et descendit au salon. Thea regardait la télévision avec un plaid sur ses genoux et un café dans la main. Oliver n'était pas là. Abigaël inspira profondément et s'avança en se raclant doucement la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. La jeune Queen tourna la tête, elle posa sa tasse puis se leva rapidement pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Abigaël se tendit légèrement, elle n'avait plus trop l'habitude des étreintes. Mais elle se reprit et lui rendit.

\- Je suis désolé Speedy. Murmura-t-elle dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est rien Bi'. La rassura Thea en s'écartant. Oublions ça d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Acquiesça la tueuse.

Les deux sœurs s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé. Un certain malaise s'installa. La veille, il y avait eu quelques tensions pendant la soirée, dû à ce qu'il s'était passé mais elles n'en montrèrent rien, elle ne voulait pas aborder les sujets qui fâche pour le moment.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs… Le gars qui était avec toi au Verdant, c'est ton copain ? Demanda Abigaël.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle prudemment. Il s'appelle Roy et il vit dans les Glades. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Il tient à toi.

\- Et je tiens à lui. Confirma Thea avec un sourire.

Abigaël la regarda avec un sourire. Sa sœur était amoureuse et c'était une bonne chose, elle avait besoin de bonheur et même si elle ne faisait pas confiance à ce Roy, elle voyait que Thea tenait énormément à lui. Même si elle trouvait que l'amour était une faiblesse, elle aimait voir le sourire resplendissant de sa sœur.

\- S'il te fait souffrir, je lui fais bouffer ses yeux. Menaça Abigaël sans une once d'humour, ce qui effraya légèrement Thea, mais qui sourit ensuite.

\- Je lui dirais. Rigola sa sœur.

Oliver arriva avec une tasse de café dans les mains. Il sourit en voyant ses sœurs. Ces dernières sourirent et il s'installa à son tour sur le canapé. Thea à gauche, Abigaël au milieu et Oliver à droite, il lui donna sa tasse et elle le remercia d'un sourire. Ils regardèrent Once Upon A Time qui passait à la télé. Personne n'aurait pu se douter en les voyant ainsi, que ces frères et sœurs avaient traversé de dures épreuves, que deux d'entre eux avaient des secrets, cachait des choses qui en ferait pâlir plus d'un, qu'ils étaient loin d'être ce qu'ils prétendaient.

La série fut terminée. Thea se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé mais… Qu'est-ce que cela t'a fait de revenir ? Demanda sa sœur avec un sourire.

\- Tommy n'a pas vraiment changé… Laurel est… Laurel… Quant aux autres, rien à dire car je n'en connais pas la moitié… Sourit-elle. Mais je suis bien… Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Lui dit-elle en lui prenant doucement la main, que serra Thea avec bonheur.

 **« Chelsea Mildon a été attaqué hier soir aux alentours de 23h, dans sa maison à Amelican City… »**

Abigaël tourna la tête vers la télé ainsi que Thea et Oliver. Elle attrapa vivement la télécommande et monta le son en plissant les yeux.

 **« Elle est à l'heure actuelle à l'Hôpital de Starling City dans un état critique mais d'après les médecins ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Un miracle pour cette mère d'un petit garçon de 7 ans et marié à Stevens Mainhood. »**

\- C'est horrible. Murmura Thea.

Abigaël ne répondit rien et serra les dents. Comment avait-elle pu la manquer ? Elle était persuadée d'avoir réussi son coup. Les agents de l'ARGUS étaient bien plus résistants qu'elle croyait.

 **« Si vous avez n'importe quels informations sur l'homme qui s'en est pris à Chelsea Mildon, joignez le Capitaine Lance qui est chargé de l'enquête. Toutes les informations seront prises en compte. Merci de votre compréhension et de votre aide. »**

\- Il devrait être enfermé pour le restant de ses jours ! Murmura haineusement Thea, sans remarquer que sa sœur était tendue comme un piquet.

\- Et il le sera, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Lui dit Oliver avec conviction.

Il choperait ce salopard et le donnerait au Capitaine Lance. Le tueur devait déjà être au courant pour Chelsea et il ne tarderait sûrement pas à lui rendre une petite visite. Arrow serait là à ce moment. Thea attrapa la télécommande des mains de sa sœur et changea de chaine.

\- Comment on peut faire ça avec un enfant dans la maison ? Soupira la plus jeune des Queen, avec colère et incompréhension.

\- Les gens sont des malades. Dit Abigaël en se levant.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda l'Archer.

\- Je dois aller voir Kol. Dit simplement la brune.

Elle embrassa sa sœur et son frère sur la joue et sortit du salon. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au garage avec les poings serrés. Kol devait être au courant et il allait la charrier pour avoir manqué sa cible. Jamais elle ne ratait son coup, quand elle avait des contrats c'était tous des succès. Chelsea avait eu de la chance mais elle ne s'en sortirait pas de nouveau. Elle enfila son casque et enfourna sa moto, puis quitta le manoir sur les chapeaux de roues en direction de l'hôtel.

* * *

\- Tu penses qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Thea, inquiète.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle a l'air différente… Ailleurs. Murmura la brune.

\- C'est normal après ses dernières années. La rassura le Justicier.

Il se leva et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour reprendre ses repères.

\- Oui, tu as raison, comme tu en as eu besoin. Sourit Thea.

Oliver acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire et quitta à son tour le manoir. Il devait trouver ce tueur à gage avant qu'il ne tue d'autres personnes. Il avait déjà assez sévit dans cette ville, sa ville.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël rangea sa moto dans le Van et monta dans la chambre, elle entra sans prendre la peine de rentrer.

\- Kol. Appela-t-elle, ou grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à frapper, à moins que tu ais aussi loupé cette partie de la politesse. Répondit celui-ci avec ironie.

Abigaël lui lança un regard glacial mais il rigola. La brune croisa les bras en se pinçant les lèvres et plissant les yeux.

\- Tu l'as appelé ? Demanda Kol en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Non. J'ai dit deux jours et heureusement. Mais il doit l'avoir vu aux infos. Grinça Abigaël.

\- Elle va être très bien surveillée maintenant. Soupira le brun.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé. Déclara-t-elle froidement.

\- Et comment ? Les flics de Starling sont en effervescence et aux aguets. Ils ont rapidement fait le lien entre celui qui a attaqué Chelsea Mildon et le carnage dans les Docks. Et de plus, c'est le père de Laurel qui est en charge de l'enquête. Expliqua Kol avec colère.

\- Le problème avec les Flics c'est qu'ils réfléchissent logiquement et moi… Je suis imprévisible ! Ils attendront que je la tue dès qu'elle rentrera chez elle ou pendant le trajet. Sourit la tueuse.

\- Alors comment tu… Attends… Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu comptes la tuer alors qu'elle est toujours à l'hôpital et sûrement surveillé par des argents de l'ARGUS ? Demanda Kol.

Abigaël haussa légèrement les épaules en arquant un sourcil, lui montrant que c'était tout à fait ça.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas te rendre à l'hôpital et la tuer à l'intérieur. Dit Kol pensif.

\- Qui t'a dit que je serais à l'intérieur ? Demanda Abigaël en fronçant les sourcils. Kol en levant un. Je ne suis pas stupide pour la tuer alors que des gardes doivent sûrement se trouver avec elle. L'hôpital est en plein centre-ville, donc qui dit centre-ville dit… ?

\- Bâtiment.

\- Et qui dit Bâtiment, dis… ?

\- Caméra aux alentours et endroit pour tirer. En espérant qu'elle se trouve dans une chambre avec fenêtre.

\- Tu es plus intelligent que je ne pensais. Se moqua la tueuse.

Kol roula des yeux et attrapa son ordi pour faire une reconnaissance faciale. Ils attendirent quelques instants, mais rien. Abigaël soupira.

\- Il faut que je m'y rende. Annonça la tueuse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ?

\- Montrez que je l'ai soutien et que je comprends ce que cela fait de perdre un être cher. Du moins, avoir cru en perdre un. Déclara Abigaël, naturellement.

Kol hocha la tête et la regarda prendre son casque et sortir de la chambre. Il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait décidé de tout arrêter en revenant, il s'était trompé. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passerait si son entourage découvrait qui elle était. Il les avait rencontré et les avait apprécié, il avait bien senti les coups d'œil que lui avait jeté Tommy Merlyn et Oliver. Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme sans savoir qu'elle savait se défendre. Qu'elle n'était pas une femme fragile et faible.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier était dans son bureau et assis dans son siège. Diggle était à ses côtés avec les bras croisés. Felicity devant le bureau.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda l'Archer.

\- Rien du tout, même pas sur les maisons aux alentours. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Une ombre. Soupira l'ancien Militaire.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, ils n'avaient aucune piste, aucunes traces qui pourraient les emmener à ce tueur professionnel et les amis du Justicier vit bien que cela le mettait à bout de nerfs comme eux d'ailleurs.

\- Il faudra surveiller l'hôpital ce soir. Déclara le Justicier.

\- Oliver, tu crois vraiment qu'il prendrait le risque de la tuer à là-bas ? Demanda Felicity.

\- Les tueurs sont imprévisibles. Il doit se douter que la police pense qu'il attendra que Chelsea Mildon soit chez elle.

\- Il ne faudrait pas prévenir Lance ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Si mais il faut attendre que le tueur soit là. Dès qu'il se montrera on préviendra Lance. Le tueur est intelligent, après son fiasco, il prendra ses précautions. Soupira-t-il. Tu as réussi à avoir Lyla ? Demanda Oliver à Diggle.

\- Non, elle est toujours en mission.

Oliver s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'Isabel débarqua dans le bureau avec toujours son air sérieuse et méprisante sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez une réunion dans 5 minutes. Lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Encore ? Soupira-t-il brusquement. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

\- Si vous en avez marre vous pouvez toujours me vendre vos parts. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire hautain.

\- Ne rêvez pas trop Isabel. Répliqua Oliver en se levant.

La brune serra les dents et ressortit du bureau. L'Archer soupira et se tourna vers Felicity.

\- Trouve-moi dans quelle chambre est Chelsea Mildon et combien d'homme exactement se trouve avec elle et les tours de gardes. Essaye de me trouver n'importe quel indice sur qui pourrait être ce tueur. Si le FBI a eu affaire à lui auparavant et pirate le serveur de l'ARGUS. Ordonna doucement l'Archer à son informaticienne.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants puis il se tourna vers l'ancien Militaire.

\- Va voir Roy et demande lui s'il a des infos et fait une petite reconnaissance à l'hôpital pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un de suspect qui rôde.

\- Pas de problème.

Oliver alla à sa réunion, Felicity à son ordi, en espérant trouver quelques choses et Diggle à l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci gara sa moto, puis enleva son casque en coupant le contact. Elle descendit et la mit sur sa béquille et entra dans l'hôpital avec son casque dans la main, elle se dirigea à l'accueil ou la secrétaire l'accueilli avec un grand sourire, qu'elle s'efforça de lui rendre.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous Mlle Queen ?

\- Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir où est la chambre de Chelsea Mildon.

\- Je suis désolé mais il n'y a que la famille qui est autorisé à la voir. S'excusa la rousse.

\- Ecoutez, je veux juste montrer mon soutien car… Car je sais ce que cela fait de… De perdre quelqu'un. Lui dit-elle avec tristesse.

\- Bon, je vais demander à mon supérieur. Lui répondit la secrétaire avec un petit moment d'hésitation.

\- D'accord, merci. Sourit la tueuse.

La femme se leva et disparut derrière une porte. Abigaël se retourna et il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. La brune contourna le bureau et chercha Chelsea Mildon dans le dossier, elle prenait des risques mais si son supérieur n'acceptait pas, au moins elle serait dans quelle chambre qu'elle se trouve. Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour la trouvait. Quand la femme revient, elle était de nouveau derrière le bureau.

\- Je suis désolé mais il refuse, c'est juste une question de sécurité. S'excusa sincèrement la jeune femme.

\- Très bien, je comprends. Si vous pouvez laisser un message… Les Queen sont avec eux et les soutiens. Déclara la jeune femme.

\- Je transmettrais le message Mlle Queen. Passez une bonne journée. Sourit-elle.

\- Vous de même.

Abigaël se détourna pour sortir de l'hôpital, elle se dirigea vers sa moto quand…

\- Mlle Queen ?

Abigaël se figea en reconnaissant la voix du chauffeur d'Oliver, elle se retourna.

\- Mr Diggle ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?

\- Je viens… Voir de la famille, et vous ? Mentit l'ancien Militaire.

\- Je tenais à apporter mon soutien pour Chelsea Mildon. Mentit-elle à son tour. Je suis sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment on peut faire une chose pareille ? Murmura-t-elle avec haine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront le coupable et il pourrira en prison. La rassura Diggle avec un sourire.

\- J'espère, je ne suis pas rassuré qu'un psychopathe se balade en ville. Lui dit-elle avec inquiétude.

Abigaël se retint de sourire. Personne ne pourrait se douter que c'était elle et elle avait un avantage. Elle aimait que l'on parle d'elle, surtout quand elle était dans les parages. Elle devait cependant rester prudente. Kol avait raison, les flics allaient surveiller Chelsea mais ce n'était pas eux qu'elle craignait. L'ARGUS devait probablement surveiller leur Agent, elle devra se montrer encore plus discrète pour ne pas qu'ils la repèrent. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle reçut un sms, elle sortit son téléphone et lut le message de sa sœur.

 _\- Tu peux venir au Verdant ?_

 _\- J'arrive tout de suite. Lui répondit Abigaël._ Je dois y aller, bonne après-midi. Sourit-elle à l'ami de l'Archer.

\- Vous aussi, Abigaël. Lui rendit l'ancien Militaire.

Diggle se détourna et pénétra dans le bâtiment qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle fronça les sourcils puis enfila son casque, enfourna sa moto et prit la direction de la boite que gérer sa sœur. Elle y arriva après une vingtaine de minutes. Elle entra dans le club qui était vide dû à l'heure. Elle se stoppa quand elle vit Laurel accompagné de Tommy, elle ne vit pas Thea. Elle s'approcha du couple.

\- Salut Tom !

\- Ah, Little Queen. Sourit-il en l'étreignant doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

\- Thea m'a demandé de venir. Expliqua-t-elle. Elle n'est pas là ?

\- Un petit problème avec la livraison, elle est derrière.

\- D'accord.

Elle se dirigea derrière le comptoir et s'attrapa un soda.

\- C'est pour cela que je n'aime pas travailler. Rigola doucement Abigaël.

\- Comme si tu en avais besoin. Dit Tommy en roulant des yeux.

 _\- S'il savait. Pensa la tueuse._

Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête et Thea arriva en râlant.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot ma parole ! Que des incapables ces mecs je vous jure ! Gronda méchamment la sœur de l'Archer.

\- Et ben Speedy, restes zen. Sourit Abigaël avec amusement.

\- Comment tu veux que je reste zen alors qu'ils ne comprennent même pas ce qu'on demande ? Répliqua Thea au bord de la crise de nerf.

Elle se dirigea derrière le comptoir sous l'amusement de ses proches.

\- Et en plus, Sandra qui donne sa démission et qui ne sera plus là dès demain, je savais que je ne pouvais pas me fier à Elle ! Grogna Thea. Et demain, on à la soirée pour l'anniversaire de Gabrielle Solis, elle va faire une crise cardiaque et nous faire une mauvaise pub. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis qui pourraient la remplacer ? Demanda Laurel.

\- Pfff, elles sont trop empotées pour servir des verres. Grinça la jeune Queen.

\- Abigaël a qu'à le faire. Proposa le fils Merlyn.

Cette dernière pouffa en le regardant, mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était sérieux.

\- Je ne suis pas serveuse. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Peut-être mais je me souviens qu'il y a quelques années, tu étais derrière le comptoir à l'Apocalypse. Oliver avait d'ailleurs failli faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant. Pouffa Merlyn avec amusement.

La tueuse se souvenait de cette soirée, elle s'était amusée comme une folle. C'était peu de temps avant que son père et son frère monte à bord du Queen Gambit. Elle s'était fâché avec Ollie à cause de ça, et comme elle n'avait pas voulu arrêter alors il était restée au bar avec Tommy, pour la surveiller.

\- La sœur de Jasmine avait besoin d'un coup de main. C'était un miracle que je ne fasse pas tous tombé mais c'est hors de question que…

\- S'il te plaît Bi' ! Supplia sa sœur. C'est juste pour cette soirée, elle est importante. Lui dit Thea avec une petite moue.

\- D'accord… Soupira-t-elle après un moment.

Abigaël ne pouvait rien refuser à sa sœur mais cela ne l'emballait pas cette idée, elle avait du mal avec les étrangers alors leur servir des verres. Thea serra sa sœur dans ses bras avec un grand sourire et la remercia.

\- Il faut que j'appelle les fournisseurs. Se rappela-t-elle soudainement en s'éloignant de ses proches.

\- Je te déteste ! Murmura la brune au meilleur ami de son frère.

\- Mais non, je sais que tu m'adores. Rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La tueuse pouffa en roulant des yeux puis elle regarda l'avocate.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Sara ? Demanda soudainement la sœur d'Oliver.

\- Non, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Sourit Laurel.

\- J'aurais bien aimé la revoir. Soupira la brune.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier était au Verdant accompagné de Felicity et d'Oliver. Ils étaient passés par derrière en voyant la moto de la sœur de l'Archer. Diggle et Oliver s'entraînaient avec les bâtons et Felicity les regardait avec un sourire. Leurs entraînements étaient la meilleure partie de sa journée. Leurs gestes étaient précis et sans aucune hésitation, elle avait toujours peur qu'ils se fassent du mal mais elle avait pris l'habitude maintenant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Salmon Ladder, le top 1 de l'entraînement qu'effectuer Oliver, elle était toujours fascinée de la façon qu'Oliver arrivait à la monter, ses muscles saillants qui se contractaient quand il s'élevait sur la barre. C'était très difficile de se concentrer lorsqu'il faisait cela, juste devant ses yeux qui plus est. Mais elle plaidait coupable, c'était elle qui l'avait mise là, elle rougit à cette pensée. Elle baissa le regard sur quelque chose de surprenant.

\- Oliver. L'appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier fut un instant déconcentré à la voix de son informaticienne et Diggle le frappa à la joue.

\- Désolé man. S'excusa-t-il avec un sourire, prouvant qu'il ne l'était pas totalement.

\- C'est rien. Grimaça-t-il en se frottant doucement sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'Archer en s'approchant de sa partenaire.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien et fut un instant déstabilisé par le corps de l'Archer devant ses yeux. Cela devrait être un crime d'avoir un corps parfait malgré les cicatrices ici et là, Felicity trouvait cela virile et fascinant. Les cicatrices prouvaient qu'Oliver Queen était un survivant, quoi qu'il se fût passé, il avait su se battre pour rester en vie. La blonde se reprit quand il la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil, mais avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Diggle se retint de tout commentaire comme à chaque fois avec ces têtes de mule.

\- Ta sœur et Laurel. Lui dit-elle en lui montrant l'écran.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus sur l'écran, il fut surpris de voir Abigaël rattraper son ex copine.

* * *

 **Au Verdant :**

\- Laurel attend. Clama la tueuse.

\- L'avocate se retourna surprise. La jeune Queen se plaça devant elle avec hésitation et prit une légère inspiration.

\- Me… Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Laurel étonné que la sœur d'Oliver la remercie.

\- Pour… Pour avoir aidé Thea quand elle a eu son accident. S'expliqua la brune.

\- C'est normal, la prison n'est pas faîtes pour elle… Et surtout pas après tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Sourit gentiment Laurel.

\- D'accord. Dit simplement Abigaël en faisant un pas pour se détourner.

\- Attend. Fit l'avocate en lui prenant doucement le bras.

Abigaël se tendit, ce que sentit la brune sans savoir que ce n'était pas pour la raison qu'elle pensait. La tueuse serra les dents en baissant le regard sur la main de la copine à Tommy, puis dans ses yeux.

\- Je te l'ai pas dit mais… Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Lui dit-elle avec compassion.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié. Rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant. Et surtout pas de la tienne. Cracha Abigaël avant de retourner près de Tommy.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? N'avait-elle pas compris qu'elle n'était pas Oliver ? Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle avait rencontré pendant ses 6 ans, qu'elle avait perdu son père et son frère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a regarde comme une chose faible et fragile, qu'ils la regardent avec pitié et compassion comme l'avait fait cette idiote de Laurel. Elle était détruite à l'intérieur mais personne ne devait savoir à quel point. Et surtout pas Oliver et Thea. Même Kol, qui était avec elle depuis des années, ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle ressentait et c'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

 **Arrow Cave :**

Oliver n'était pas très surpris de la réaction de sa jeune sœur. Elle avait toujours eu un fort caractère et le naufrage l'avait encore plus durci. Elle avait toujours détesté Laurel et ce depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait toujours semblé apprécier Sara. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi, trop occupé avec des mannequins ou à exploser des voitures. Peut-être que la souffrance de sa sœur était beaucoup plus ancienne qu'il ne le croyait, bien avant le naufrage du Queen Gambit. Roy avait raison, elle avait besoin de lui. Mais il était aussi Arrow et il devait protéger la ville, car qui disait protéger sa ville, disait voir ses proches en sécurité et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire en trouvant ce tueur professionnel et Slade Wilson.

Diggle n'était pas très surpris par la sœur de l'Archer, elle avait le même caractère qu'Oliver, il se ressemblait énormément. Il avait bien vu qu'elle souffrait encore de ses années passés, à savoir que son père était mort et avoir cru que son frère aussi. Comment se remettre d'une telle chose ? Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de son frère, et savoir que Deadshot était encore en liberté quelque part n'était pas pour l'aider, mais c'était un homme d'honneur et il l'avait laissé en vie après qu'il l'a aidé à sauver Lyla. Il avait été étonné de la voir aussi perspicace. Il savait dès qu'il l'avait vu, qu'elle était de nature méfiante et protectrice envers sa famille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'aimait pas l'avocate, mais personne ne pouvait aimer tout le monde.

Felicity n'était pas du tout surprise du caractère d'Abigaël Queen. Depuis qu'elle travaillait à Queen Consolidated, elle avait toujours entendu que la second enfant Queen avait un caractère rebelle, fort et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle-même disait ce qu'elle pensait mais cela était le plus souvent des bafouillages insensés ou des phrases avec de terrible double sens, sa bouche parlant avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse. Felicity se souviendrait toujours de sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Elle s'était complètement ridiculisée face à elle. L'informaticienne avait même cru que c'était encore une des conquêtes d'Oliver, elle n'avait pas fait attention tout de suite qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus, la même démarche, les mêmes mimiques et le même sourire que lui. La partenaire de l'Archer comprenait pourquoi Tommy l'appelait ''Little Queen''. Thea était plus douce comparé à eux, elle ne se laissait pas faire mais elle inspirait juste qu'on la protège, alors qu'Oliver et Abigaël ne lui inspirait pas ce sentiment, bien au contraire. Elle était impressionnée par le sentiment de méfiance qui émanait d'Abigaël. Malgré son sourire, elle pouvait voir qu'elle souffrait plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Elle n'était pas diplômé du MIT pour rien.

* * *

 **Au Verdant :**

Abigaël soupira en contournant le comptoir, elle sentit le regard pesant de Tommy sur elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir las. J'ai essayé. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne la supporte pas.

\- Tu ne supportes aucune des filles qui soient près de ton frère. Répliqua le fils Merlyn avec un léger sourire.

\- Il y en aurait peut-être une. Dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Qui ? Demanda instantanément Tommy en levant un sourcil.

Abigaël haussa les épaules en se retournant et se prit un soda. Tommy se demandait vraiment de qui la sœur d'Oliver pouvait parler, même s'il avait sa petite idée en réfléchissant bien. La jeune femme se retourna et se pinça les lèvres en souriant, en le voyant la fixait avec un air vague, c'était drôle de voir Tommy en pleine réflexion. Elle se rapprocha du comptoir et se pencha.

\- Son ''assistante''. Révéla-t-elle sous le ton de la confidence et en mimant les guillemets.

Tommy sourit. Il le savait. A vrai dire, tout le monde le savait. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir l'attirance que ressentait Oliver et Felicity l'un envers l'autre, ou sentir la tension sexuelle qui émanait d'eux mais bon, comment faire ouvrir les yeux à deux têtes de mûle ? Oliver ne prenait pratiquement en compte que l'avis de son informaticienne. Quand il avait découvert que son meilleur ami était Arrow, il s'était senti trahi. Il lui avait dit qu'il pensait qu'il était un meurtrier et ce n'était qu'à moitié, car ce qui faisait été pour la bonne cause. Il avait ouvert les yeux lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lors de l'explosion des Glades, il était jaloux d'Oliver. Ce dernier lui avait promis de ne plus tuer et il lui faisait confiance. Leur amitié c'était renforcé depuis ce jour.

* * *

 **Arrow Cave :**

 _\- Son '''assistante''. Révéla-t-elle sous le ton de la confidence et en mimant les guillemets._

Oliver et Felicity se tendirent instantanément et Diggle croisa les bras avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette conversation promettez d'être intéressante. Et peut-être faire ouvrir les yeux à ses amis et qu'ils s'avoueraient enfin leurs sentiments. Les deux partenaires n'osaient même pas se regarder et restèrent les yeux posaient sur l'écran.

* * *

 **Au Verdant :**

\- Tu l'as supporterais ? Demanda Tommy avec un air faussement choqué.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas. Lui dit Abigaël en roulant des yeux. Mais elle est marrante et naturelle. Continua la brune en souriant.

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Sourit Tommy en pensant à l'informaticienne. Et Laurel est… Commença le brun pour défendre sa copine.

\- Ennuyante, banale et trop curieuse… En un mot : Insupportable. Termina-t-elle la brune.

\- Toujours aussi têtue les Queen. Soupira le fils Merlyn.

\- C'est ce qui fait notre charme. Répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tommy rigola en secouant doucement la tête. Thea arriva et le reste de l'après-midi se passa avec Thea apprenant à Abigaël les boissons du bar. Et le fils Merlyn rejoignit Oliver et les autres, avant que la boite n'ouvre.

* * *

 **Arrow Cave :**

Oliver se détourna de l'écran à la fin de la discussion, il se dirigea à la Salmon Ladder et commença ses tractions. Sa sœur n'aimait pas les filles qu'il fréquentait, toutes, mais elle pourrait supporter Felicity ? Cela ne l'étonné qu'à moitié, son informaticienne était extraordinaire, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si Diggle n'était pas revenu, le soir où il avait failli l'embrassait. Il ne pouvait s'attacher à aucune femme, pas après ce qu'il faisait, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé avec ses relations précédentes. Felicity était une femme qui méritait plus que cela, plus que lui. Elle méritait le bonheur et il ne pouvait le lui donner, il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle méritait, pas tant que la ville aura besoin d'Arrow. Il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus, pour son bien à elle.

Felicity observait Oliver effectuer ses tractions. Il était tendu depuis la discussion entre Tommy et Abigaël, elle le voyait à la façon qu'il avait de se mouvoir. Mais elle savait, il s'en fichait de ce que sa sœur croyait parce qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle, bien qu'ils avaient faillis s'embrasser. Elle n'était pas pour lui et il s'en était rendu compte, elle n'était pas comme celle avec qui il était sorti, elle ne fichait pas des raclés à des gros malabars, elle ne faisait pas 20 pompes ou tractions d'affilés, elle était juste une hackeuse, incroyable hackeuse, elle était seulement sa partenaire, son amie, il ne la verra jamais comme elle espérait, comme elle le voudrait. Elle devait éloigner son attirance et son attraction pour lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des tensions entre eux, même si la discussion entre Abigaël et Tommy avait jeté un silence pesant. Elle ne put empêcher un soupir, puis elle continua ses recherches sur ce fameux tueur, c'était comme si c'était une ombre, il tuait sans se faire voir, et ne laissait aucune trace, même les balles qui étaient dans le corps des dealeurs étaient exactement les mêmes que les criminels, à croire qu'ils s'étaient entretués.

Diggle essaya de rappeler Lyla mais toujours rien, cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer et l'inquiétait. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre une seconde fois, ils avaient fait l'erreur de se séparer une fois et il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Peut-être que Weller l'avait envoyé en mission pour ça, qu'elle ne dise rien sur ce qu'elle savait. Cette femme était antipathique exactement comme Isabel Rochev. Comment Oliver avait pu coucher avec Elle ? Enfin, il avait aussi couché avec Helena, cela ne devrait pas le surprendre. Il avait tellement envie de le secouer quand il faisait cela, alors qu'il avait Felicity à ses côtés. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur et il voyait qu'elle souffrait de cette situation. La discussion entre Tommy et Abigaël l'avait amusé, surtout en voyant la réaction du Justicier et de l'informaticienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute manière ? Ils allaient tous les deux se braquer s'il leur en parlait et en ce moment ce n'était pas les bons jours pour jouer les entremetteurs. Ils devaient trouver Slade et le Tueur, d'ailleurs…

\- J'ai vu ta sœur à l'hôpital. Déclara l'ancien Militaire à l'Archer. Abigaël. Rajouta-t-il en voyant son haussement de sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle… Faisait là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de faire des tractions.

\- Donner son soutien à Chelsea Mildon. Lui répondit Diggle.

\- Elle est comme nous… Elle est énervée de… Ce qu'il s'est passé. Dit-il en atterrissant sur ses pieds, la respiration haletante du à ses efforts.

Oliver s'avança et attrapa la bouteille d'eau dans le mini-frigo et en but une longue gorgée. Il ferma les yeux à la fraîcheur qui lui fit du bien.

\- Et pour Slade ? Demanda Dig.

\- Il a quitté la ville. Voulu se convaincre le Justicier.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas Diggle, on ne peut pas tout gérer. Il n'y a aucune trace de Slade nulle part, alors pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur le tueur qui va sûrement s'en prendre à Chelsea Mildon dans ses prochains jours.

\- De toute façon, je serais avertie si l'une des caméras indique Slade. Les rassura Felicity.

La porte de l'Arrow Cave s'ouvrit et ils se tendirent en entendant des pas, ils tournèrent la tête dans la direction des escaliers et Tommy apparût.

\- Oula, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le fils Merlyn en fronçant les sourcils, surpris par l'énorme tension qu'il sentait.

\- Aucune trace du tueur. Soupira son meilleur ami.

\- Chelsea Mildon. Devina Tommy.

L'Archer acquiesça en serrant les dents. Tommy s'approcha de l'Archer lui posant la main sur son épaule avec un sourire de confiance.

\- Je suis sûr que tu le trouveras. Tu as bien découvert pour mon… Malcolm.

\- Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de faire exploser une partie des Glades. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il avait failli perdre son meilleur ami, heureusement qu'il était arrivé à temps et qu'il avait pu le sauver. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il était mort. Il ferma les yeux à ce souvenir. Une pression sur son épaule lui fit rouvrir ses yeux.

\- Mais tu as sauvé beaucoup de personne… Dont moi. Sourit-il avec fierté.

Les deux meilleurs amis s'étreignirent longuement. Felicity et Diggle se regardèrent avec un sourire. Eux non plus n'auraient pas aimé voir ce qu'il se serait passé si leur ami n'était pas arrivé à temps, mais maintenant c'était de l'histoire ancienne, il fallait avancer et ne plus repartir en arrière. Le Justicier fut le premier à s'écarter.

\- Partant pour une séance d'entraînement ? Demanda l'Archer.

\- Yep, mais vas-y doucement car j'en ai marre de me ramasser des bleus sur mon merveilleux corps. Sourit Merlyn avec arrogance, puis il grimaça en se rappelant ses premières séances avec Oliver.

\- J'essayerais. Sourit le CEO.

\- Très rassurant. Bougonna le brun en attrapant les bâtons que lui tendait son meilleur ami.

* * *

 **Au Verdant :**

\- Bon, j'y vais Thea. Déclara Abigaël.

\- Tu ne restes pas ce soir ? Demanda sa sœur.

\- Non, je suis crevé. Je vais essayer de me reposer. Mentit la tueuse en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse.

\- D'accord. Soupira Thea en l'étreignant doucement.

Elles s'écartèrent et Abigaël sortit du Verdant et se rendit directement à l'hôtel qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes de la boite. Elle y arriva en 10. Elle rangea sa moto et monta dans la chambre et entra. Kol était sur le lit avec son ordinateur posé sur les genoux.

\- Alors ? Demanda la tueuse.

\- Je me suis rendu à l'hôpital. Il y a deux hommes devant la chambre, sa chambre à une fenêtre, tour de gardes tous les 3 heures. Deux agents de l'ARGUS. J'ai vu le rapport des médecins et elle doit rester à l'hôpital 1 semaine tout au plus. Il y a aussi les flics qui tournent autour de l'hôpital, ils n'ont rien par rapport à toi. Déclara Kol.

\- Bien, j'irais dans trois heures. Déclara la brune.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Kol en voyant qu'elle était plus tendue et fatigué que d'habitude.

\- Oui. J'ai juste envie de m'entraîner. Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Kol vit bien que ce n'était pas que ça. Elle pouvait s'entraîner si elle le voulait.

\- Je vois bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

La sœur d'Oliver le regarda et vit bien qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher, elle regarda la télé où passait une émission de cuisine.

\- Thea… Thea a essayé de me réveiller ce matin. Lui dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Kol baissa la tête en sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il savait les réactions qu'elle avait lorsque quelqu'un la réveiller, il en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois. Mais quand elle faisait des cauchemars plus violents, il oubliait et il finissait le bras dans le dos retenu de force par la brune. Cela ne l'étonnait pas ce qu'elle avait fait à Thea, mais elle n'en avait pas conscience, comment on pouvait lui en vouloir ?

\- J'ai failli la tuer, pas lui casser le bras… Mais la tuer. Continua-t-elle en serrant les dents dans un murmure. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage sur lui.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tenta le brun.

\- Parce qu'il y avait Oliver. Répliqua-t-elle. S'il n'avait pas été là…

\- Mais il l'était. La coupa brusquement Kol en se levant et s'approchait de la jeune femme.

Kol lui posa la main sur l'épaule avec un regard qui lui disait de ne plus s'en vouloir. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'en vouloir ? Thea était sa petite sœur et elle l'avait étranglé, peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience mais cela ne changeait rien. Elle s'était promis de ne pas la refaire souffrir et voilà qu'elle le faisait. Heureusement qu'Oliver avait été là pour la ramener à la réalité, elle pouvait toujours sentir le pouls affolé de sa sœur sur sa main, sa respiration coupé dû à la pression qu'elle avait exercé, ses yeux écarquillaient à ce geste. Abigaël prit une légère inspiration et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'un ''bip'' se fit entendre.

\- C'est quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- L'ARGUS. Lui répondit le brun en se dirigeant sur son ordi.

Kol fit quelques manipulations, tandis que la tueuse se plaça à ses côtés toujours debout et croisa les bras.

\- Quelqu'un essaye de pirater leur serveur. C'est sûrement la même personne qui a déjà essayé dans la journée. Expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as réussi à savoir qui c'est ?

\- Non mais pour pirater leur serveur cela doit être un pro de l'informatique. Soupira le tueur.

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est toi le meilleur ! Lui sourit la brune.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'il la regarda. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre, il lui restait un peu plus de deux heures à tuer. Alors elle partit chercher une barre dans le Van qu'elle fixa à la porte de la salle de bain, ainsi qu'un tapis pour faire des tractions et des pompes. Elle se changea pour une tenue plus confortable, un short noir et juste un haut de sport qui cachait seulement sa poitrine, et commença ses exercices. Elle n'était pas du tout gênée devant le brun, il avait l'habitude de la voir ainsi et il connaissait chaque histoire de chacune de ses cicatrices. Kol lui jetait quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps. Il faisait aussi des recherches sur cet Arrow qui était en ville, il avait été surpris de voir qu'Oliver Queen avait été accusé d'être le Justicier. Ce dernier étant arrivé en ville peu de temps après, ce qui était une étrange coïncidence mais il n'en fit pas part à Abigaël, il savait exactement comment elle réagirait. Il lança une alerte pour le Justicier au cas où qu'il la retrouve. Après l'affaire de Chelsea Mildon, il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait la chercher à cette heure-ci, il lui souhaita bonne chance pour trouver son identité. Car Abigaël n'était pas comme tous les criminels qu'il avait connu. Après une heure à tout vérifier pour ce soir, il s'entraîna avec Abigaël, une fois sur 3 c'était lui qui la mettait à terre. Abigaël finit son entraînement par des étirements.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Déclara-t-elle le souffle court.

Une fois sa douche prise, elle se prépara. Son pantalon, son haut et ses bottes étaient en cuir noir. Ses vêtements la moulaient comme une seconde peau. Elle avait une ceinture au niveau de la taille où elle accrocha ses deux armes de prédilection à l'arrière : Beretta 92FS, ainsi que son Kimber Custom TLE II, les deux calibres 45, une ceinture entourée ses hanches qui lui permettait de mettre des recharges d'armes à l'avant et à l'arrière, elle avait des petites ceintures autour de ses deux cuisses où elle rangea ses deux couteaux, elle portait des bottes montantes en cuir aussi qui s'arrêtait en dessous de ses genoux et sans talons. Elle avait des mini-ceintures au-dessus de ses genoux où elle rangea deux autres couteaux. Elle enfila ses gants en cuir aussi, puis elle accrocha ses mini Shuriken autour de ses poignets. La brune releva ses cheveux et les attacha en une queue de cheval en laissant sa frange sur le côté gauche. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir noir, l'enfila et la ferma. Elle prit son oreillette et la mit à son oreille. Elle se regarda dans la glace, elle devait prendre ses précautions ce soir étant donné que des membres de l'ARGUS seraient sûrement en train de rôder. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir ? Demanda la tueuse.

\- Non personne. Et puis personne ne posera de question, le point positif quand on est dans le pire Quartier de Starling.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, je suis Abigaël Queen… Tout le monde me connaît et n'oublie pas que le club de ma sœur se trouve dans les Glades. Lui répondit-elle en attrapant son casque. Coupe le courant. Lui ordonna la tueuse tandis qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

La lumière s'éteint lorsqu'elle posa un pied dans le couloir. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Heureusement qu'Abigaël avait posé des mini caméras un peu partout. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se pose des questions et que cela arrive aux oreilles du Capitaine Lance ou à son frère et sa sœur. La dernière fois, elle avait juste ses deux armes planquées derrière son dos, donc personne ne pourrait dire quoi que ce soit. Alors que là, on lui demanderait pourquoi elle avait tout ceci sur elle. Elle se faufila comme une ombre dans les couloirs et évita les personnes qui râlaient contre le courant. Elle arriva rapidement derrière l'hôtel où se trouvait le Van, elle entra à l'intérieur, enfila son casque et grimpa sur sa moto et sortit du véhicule. Elle referma la porte et prit la direction de l'hôpital de Starling.

\- _Tu peux te garer à l'angle de la huitième et la neuvième sur Mishstreet. Le bâtiment te donnera une vue parfaite sur la chambre de Mildon. Les caméras seront fixes lorsque tu arriveras à Maiche. Lui annonça Kol à son oreille._

\- Bien. Il y a des flics aux alentours ? Où est le Capitaine Lance ? Demanda la brune en accélérant sa vitesse.

- _Il est sur une affaire à 2 km de Starling, un cambriolage dans une maison. Aucun agent de police juste ceux de l'ARGUS, mais il ne passe pas par où tu seras. Lui répondit le brun._

La tueuse arriva à Maiche et Kol fit ce qu'il devait faire, elle se gara ensuite à l'angle que lui avait indiqué son partenaire, une échelle de secours se tenait au-dessus de sa tête, elle mit sa moto sur sa béquille et descendit de celle-ci.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que toi qui vois dans les caméras ? Demanda subitement la jeune Queen en chuchotant.

 _\- Tu doutes de mes capacités ? Demanda Kol faussement vexé._

\- Non c'est juste que… Que je me sens observé. Chuchota de nouveau la brune.

Abigaël fit le tour de la ruelle du regard en plissant les yeux.

\- Pas que par toi. Rajouta-t-elle en sachant qu'il s'apprêtait à la vanner.

 _\- Je viens de vérifier, personne ne peut voir ce qu'il se passe. Rassura le Mikaelson._

Abigaël ne répondit rien, elle sauta sur le siège de sa moto et s'appuya sur ses pieds et sauta de nouveau pour attraper la rambarde, elle l'enjamba et monta rapidement les escaliers. Arrivée au bout, elle se mit en équilibre sur la rambarde et sauta pour agripper le rebord, elle se hissa et arriva sur le toit. Elle se dirigea à l'extrémité, elle s'agenouilla et l'hôpital de Starling se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant ses yeux, elle trouva rapidement sa cible.

\- Deux gardes se trouvent avec elle et un autre type. Son mari. Reconnu la tueuse.

Elle soupira, il fallait vraiment que la cible qu'elle loupe depuis des années soit un membre de l'ARGUS, cela l'enrageait encore plus. Sa main droite se faufila dans son côté gauche pour attraper son arme quand…

 _\- Abigaël Derrière… Commença Kol._

\- Ne bouge plus. Lui ordonna une voix qu'elle savait modifier.

Abigaël stoppa tout mouvement, elle se pinça fortement les lèvres en serrant les dents en devinant qui se trouvait derrière elle.

 _\- Arrow. Confirma son coéquipier._

Il ne manquait vraiment plus que lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

\- Relève-toi… Et attention si tu ne veux pas que ma flèche se plante dans ta nuque.

Et comme pour appuyer sa menace, elle sentit un bout froid et pointu toucher sa nuque, l'endroit à la limite de son casque. Elle se releva doucement et resta de dos.

 _\- C'est juste des menaces, il ne tue plus personne depuis deux ans, même les pires criminels. Lui révéla le brun_.

\- Retourne-toi. Ordonna l'Archer.

Ce dernier ne le laisserait pas filer. Il en était hors de question. Il avait tué assez de personne comme ça.

- _J'ai prévenu Lance, il est en route, il sera là d'ici 10 minutes. Le prévint Felicity dans son oreille._

\- Tu dois payer pour tes crimes. You are failed this city.

Abigaël roula des yeux mais elle se retourna doucement pour lui faire face. Elle haussa un sourcil, elle ne le voyait pas aussi grand, enfin elle l'avait juste vu sur une photo, elle ne put distinguer qui il était, son visage caché par sa capuche verte et un masque. Abigaël ne le craignait pas le moins du monde et il n'aurait jamais dû se mêler de ses affaires.

\- Enlève ton casque ! Grogna Oliver en s'approchant d'un pas, arc tendu.

- _Il croit vraiment que tu vas lui obéir ? Ricana Kol amusé._

La brune sourit mais le perdit quand…

 _\- Lance a été prévenu, il sera là d'ici 10 minutes ! La prévint Kol rapidement avec anxiosité._

\- Je ne le répéterais pas ! Commença à perdre patience le Justicier.

La tueuse plissa les yeux, il s'approcha encore d'un pas, ce qui suffit à Dark Shadow pour écarter le bras de celui-ci brusquement et lui mettre un coup de poing au visage qu'il ne put esquiver, il se recula légèrement en arrière mais il se reprit rapidement. Il voulut la frapper mais elle esquiva son poing, mais pas quand il la frappa dans le ventre. Elle gémit légèrement en flancha les genoux, il lui mit un coup de poing au visage et elle tomba sur le dos. Elle effectua rapidement un saut carpé, il s'avança en voulant la frapper avec son arc, mais elle lui attrapa le bras et lui mit un coup de pied dans le genou puis un coup de poing au visage. Il balança sa jambe et Dark lui mit un coup dans le pied pour l'écarter, elle se baissa quand il voulut la frapper. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour lui donner un autre coup mais il se tourna lui aussi pour attraper sa jambe. Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre elle sautilla sur place. Elle serra les dents et elle lui mit un coup de coude dans le dos, il ne lâcha pas prise. La tueuse attrapa sa main et elle se roula en avant et l'Archer roula par-dessus la jeune femme, en perdant son arc et ses flèches. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol. La brune se redressa et elle lui mit un coup de poing au visage.

 _\- Oliver ! Souffla Felicity inquiète._

Dark Shadow fit une roulade arrière et se retrouva ensuite sur ses pieds. Le brun effectua à son tour un saut carpé. Elle essaya de lui mettre un coup de pied mais il l'évita, la même chose se produisit quand elle essaya de le frapper de son poing. Dark tourna rapidement sur elle-même en balançant sa jambe mais il lui attrapa. Elle sauta et enroula ses jambes autour de son cou. Elle mit tout son poids pour rouler sur elle-même, ce qui le fit tourner en l'air avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol, il se releva à genoux en serrant les dents. Le Justicier devait avouer qu'il était bon et qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter, il était un adversaire redoutable et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre à la légère. Son énervement et son instinct meurtrier commença à prendre le dessus sur lui. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand elle lui donna un violent coup de pied au visage.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Grogna-t-il en se levant.

Abigaël sourit dans son casque, elle leva deux doigts pour lui intimer de venir, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Il s'approcha de la tueuse, elle balança son bras pour le frapper mais il l'esquiva, elle essaya de lui redonner des coups mais il en fit de même. L'Archer la frappa dans le casque et elle recula sous la force du coup. Il l'a frappa ensuite au ventre puis de nouveau dans le casque. Elle balança le bras mais il lui attrapa, il tourna sur lui-même ce qui le lui tordit, elle émit un sifflement de douleur. Il lui mit ensuite un coup de pied au visage et il lui fit un croche-pied qui la fit tomber en arrière.

Abigaël se mit à genou et secoua légèrement la tête, son casque la gêner mais elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever, elle l'avait sous-estimé mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

 _\- Abigaël tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps !_

Dark Shadow se releva en grognant légèrement en serrant les dents, elle le regarda.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance. Ta place est en prison !

La tueuse se précipita sur lui, elle se baissa lorsqu'il essaya de la frapper, elle lui envoya son pied dans le ventre, il serra les poings. La brune lui donna ensuite un violent coup de poing au visage, puis un coup de pied à son genou. Dark Shadow lui donna un coup de genou au ventre, puis lui attrapa le bras, elle appuya sur ses pieds pour faire une roulade par-dessus son corps tout en gardant son bras dans sa main. Il se trouvait maintenant la tête entre les jambes de Shadow, elle força sur ses jambes pour exécuter une roulade tout en l'envoyant loin d'elle. Elle se releva et attrapa rapidement son arc, elle positionna une flèche qu'elle avait ramassé et le visa. Arrow se releva et se pinça les lèvres en la regardant haineusement. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui planta la flèche dans la jambe. Il émit un léger cri de douleur quand sa flèche se ficha dans sa jambe droite.

 _\- Oliver ! S'écria son informaticienne. Va aider Oliver, Dig. Ordonna Felicity à son garde._

 _\- Je suis en chemin ! S'écria se dernier._

 _\- Abigaël, ils sont à deux minutes de l'hôpital. Annonça Kol à la tueuse._

Cette dernière se tourna lorsqu'elle entendit les sirènes de police, elle attrapa une seconde flèche qui s'était échappé du carquois du Justicier. Elle visa en direction de la chambre où se trouvait Chelsea, qui était seule. Arrow en voyant cela s'arracha la flèche de la jambe sans hésiter, il se releva et se précipita sur la tueuse, mais il n'arriva pas à temps. Dark Shadow laissa la flèche partir de l'arc, elle explosa la vitre de la chambre et elle se ficha dans sa cible. Cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas loupé.

 _\- Maintenant dégage de là. Lui dit Kol._

Abigaël sortit rapidement son arme de derrière son dos et visa le Justicier, qui se stoppa. Elle s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque le Capitaine Lance apparut par la trappe du toit, en la menaçant de son arme.

\- Restez où vous êtes ou je tire ! Le prévint-il avec colère.

- _Aussi stupide que sa fille. Pensa la sœur d'Oliver._

Shadow sortit rapidement une grenade et la dégoupilla, une fumée blanche empli soudain le toit et la tueuse profita de sa diversion pour déguerpir, elle arriva au bord et se retourna, elle ne put empêcher de faire un salut à l'Archer avec son majeur et son index, qui arrivait à la distinguer malgré la fumée blanche qui avait envahi le toit. Elle sauta et se rattrapa à la rambarde de l'escalier de secours, avec agilité elle se retrouva en bas sur ses pieds, elle enfourcha sa moto et partie en faisant une roue arrière. Elle sentit le regard haineux de l'Archer sur elle, tandis qu'elle s'éloigna du bâtiment. Mission Accomplie, mais elle était très contrariée.

Sans s'en apercevoir, la jeune femme était passée devant le Verdant, qui était fermé, elle se souvint où habitait Roy et elle s'y dirigea en se souvenant que sa jeune sœur dormait chez lui. Elle vit Thea marchait dans la ruelle d'en face, elle stoppa sa moto.

 _\- Abigaël, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kol._

\- Ma sœur est toute seule et ce n'est pas sûr à cette heure-là.

 _\- Tu devrais éviter de te montrer. La prévint le brun._

\- Je sais et…

Elle se stoppa en voyant soudain 4 mecs entouraient sa sœur, elle plissa dangereusement les yeux lorsqu'elle en vit un s'approcher de trop près. Il la plaqua durement contre le mur.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Abigaël pour faire crisser ses pneus et se dirigeait en direction des mecs, qui osait s'en prendre à sa sœur. Les hommes entendirent la moto et deux d'entre eux s'écartèrent en voyant la machine fonçait sur eux sans ralentir. Elle fit demi-tour dans un parfait dérapage.

\- Mais c'est qui ce malade ! S'écria un des types mécontents.

 _\- Celle qui va t'envoyer en enfer. Pensa la brune haineusement._

Faire du mal à Thea ? Personne ne s'en sortirait après cela. Elle fonça de nouveau vers les types, elle balança ses jambes du côté droit de sa moto et frappa le roux du groupe qui frappa violemment le mur. Elle refit un dérapage et descendit de sa moto, elle s'approcha du groupe d'une démarche félinement dangereuse. Elle se mit devant Thea, qui ne disait rien étant trop abasourdis par celui qui se trouvait devant elle. Ils l'entourèrent.

\- Tu aurais dû te mêler de tes affaires ! Grogna le brun.

Après cette phrase, le brun se jeta sur elle et essaya de la frapper mais elle lui attrapa le bras et lui tordit dans le dos. Ses amis serrèrent les poings et Thea se recula contre le mur pour ne pas gêner son sauveur, mais elle était toujours effrayée. Le brun qui avait le bras tournait dans le dos siffla de douleur, puis…

\- Tu es tout seul et on est 4, tu ne peux rien ! Déclara-t-il en rigolant.

Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel mais elle ne répondit rien, étant donné que sa sœur la reconnaîtrait. Son silence et le fait qu'ils ne savaient qui se trouvait sous le casque, énerva les gars. Le roux se précipita sur eux. La tueuse lâcha le bras du brun et le poussa de son pied sur le roux et ils tombèrent au sol. Le blond se précipita sur la tueuse et voulu la frapper mais elle l'esquiva facilement, elle lui donna un coup de poing au visage puis un coup de genou dans le ventre. Sous le coup, le blond s'agenouilla en se tenant le ventre et Shadow lui donna un violent coup de genoux dans le nez, un crac se fit entendre dans la ruelle. Le second brun se précipita à son tour sur l'arrivante, mais cette dernière lui attrapa le poing et l'écarta pour le prendre par le cou. Le blond se releva et courra vers Dark en sortant un couteau de sa poche. Cette dernière qui l'avait vu venir s'écarta légèrement sur le côté, elle lâcha le cou du brun pour attraper la main du blond qui tenait le couteau, et le planta dans la gorge du brun pour ensuite le tourner violemment. Thea mit sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher un cri et un gémissement de dégoût, elle détourna les yeux. Abigaël n'avait pas oublié que sa sœur était là, mais elle était tellement énervée contre ses types pour s'en être pris à sa sœur, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à les tuer. La tueuse lui enleva de la gorge, puis elle se tourna vers le blond et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec et bien calculé. Ce dernier lâcha l'arme pour se tenir le cou de ses mains comme si son sang pouvait rester dans son corps. Il tomba à genoux en essayer de respirer et il s'allongea en agonisant, puis il arrêta de respirer. Les deux derniers qui restaient regardaient leurs amis morts et ils regardèrent Dark Shadow mauvais.

\- Tu vas le payer enfoiré ! S'écria le roux en serrant les poings.

 _\- Ne jamais s'en prendre à la famille. Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Kol, qui suivait la scène sur ses écrans._

Abigaël leur fit signe de venir avec son doigt. Le brun et le roux se regardèrent puis ils se précipitèrent tous les 2 en même temps sur la tueuse. Le roux leva son bras pour la frapper mais la sauveuse se baissa et le frappa au genou qui le fit flancher. Le brun voulu lui mettre un coup de pied mais elle lui attrapa et lui planta le couteau dans la jambe, le tourna violemment puis le retira. Le brun cria de douleur et tomba au sol. Le roux se releva mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Abigaël lui planta le couteau dans le bras, puis elle lui transperça le ventre et remonta le couteau jusqu'à son estomac très lentement. Le roux n'arrivait plus à respirer, puis il tomba plus aucun souffle de vie. Dark Shadow se tourna vers le brun qui se tenait toujours la jambe avec une grimace de douleur, elle lui donna un coup de pied au visage et il se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Abigaël posa son pied sur la gorge de l'homme, puis elle jeta le couteau contre le mur d'à côté et elle sortit son arme de derrière son dos et puis elle pointa le brun qui le regardait paniqué et suppliant, en attrapant sa botte pour essayer de la déplacer, ce qui ne marcha bien évidemment pas.

\- Je t'en prie… Ne me tues pas !... Je m'excuse… Pour tout ! Supplia-t-il avec terreur.

Abigaël n'écoutait pas ses pathétiques excuses, elle ne pensait qu'à la scène qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux. Il avait menacé sa sœur, elle était persuadé de leurs intentions envers elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie après cela. Elle tira une balle dans le torse de l'homme, il cria de douleur encore plus fort en sentant une deuxième traversait son corps, puis une troisième. Le brun continuait de suppliait mais Shadow, ne l'entendait plus. Il avait menacé sa petite sœur, il l'avait brutalisé, il voulait lui faire du mal. Son doigt appuya sur la gâchette pour en finir quand…

\- Arrêtez. Murmura Thea, en évitant de regarder les corps autour d'elle. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le tuer… C'est fini, il a compris. Lui fit sa sœur suppliante, elle avait vu assez de mort.

 _\- Tu es obligé Abigaël. Lui dit Kol en sentant son hésitation. Si tu le laisses en vie alors qu'elle te l'a demandé, ils vont avoir des doutes. Déjà que tu l'as sauvé, c'était risqué._

\- Je sais. Dit-elle simplement en tirant une balle dans la tête du brun.

Abigaël baissa son arme encore fumante, elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Thea. Cette dernière était totalement figée en regardant le corps sans vie. Abigaël s'en voulait qu'elle ait dû voir cela, mais elle n'avait pas supporté de voir ses types s'en prendre à elle. Elle voulait préserver Thea, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela mais elle ne regrettait rien. Personne ne s'en prenait à ses proches sans en payer les conséquences. Il devait tous savoir ce qui se passerait si on s'en prenait à la famille Queen. Thea releva ses yeux sur la tueuse et se recula d'un pas, effrayé. Abigaël se détourna et enfourcha sa moto, elle partit en roue arrière et prit la direction de l'hôtel, sous les yeux encore sous le choc de la plus jeune des Queen, qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Qui était celui qui l'avait sauvé ? Elle était persuadé que c'était pas l'Archer, la personne était trop petite et il ne tuait plus depuis 2 ans. Elle voulait savoir qui l'avait sauvé. Elle le découvrirait.

* * *

 **Voilà la suite ! Contente ? ^^**

 **Alors verdict ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Le moment familial Queen ? Leurs réactions à propos de Chelsea ?**

 **La visite d'Abigaël à l'hôpital ? La rencontre avec Diggle ?**

 **La discussion entre Kol et Abigaël ? Tommy et Abigaël ? Laurel et Abigaël ?**

 **Abigaël comme serveuse ? Surpris ? Cela est fait exprès ahah ;-)**

 **Ce que pense la Team Arrow ? Ne me tuez pas pour l'Olicity mais il arrive petit à petit, mais je reste dans la difficulté de leurs relations :-) Du moins parce qu'ils le veuillent bien je crois -'**

 **Alors là, j'attends vos avis impatiente pour la confrontation entre Arrow et Dark Shadow ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plût et que vous n'êtes pas déçu, malheureusement notre Archer ne peut pas sauver tout le monde à chaque fois...**

 **Abigaël a-t-elle pris un risque en sauvant Thea ? Comment sauront-ils qui est Dark Shadow ? Comment Oliver pourra gérer le fait que sa sœur soit une tueuse impitoyable ? Pourra-t-il se résoudre à l'arrêter ? A votre avis, comment se trouve Arrow et Dark Shadow après leurs confrontations ?**

 ********J'ai mis un petit sondage sur mon profil, alors n'hésitez pas à voter, cela m'aiderais beaucoup^^********

 **N'hésitez pas non plus à me laissez vos avis, vos impressions, votre colère, je veux tout savoir. Ainsi que vos critiques constructives car c'est ce qui me permet de m'améliorer et d'écrire :-)**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai la motivation d'écrire ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow'',**

 **Xoxo et bonne soirée :***


	5. Déterminations et Révélations

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Vous allez bien ? Moi, super, juste encore plus impatiente d'être la saison 4 de Arrow, la saison 2 de The Flash et la saison 1 de Legends of Tomorrow et des autres évidement que je ne citerais pas et que vous pouvez voir dans mon profil ;-) *Sourire grave excité* Et vous, vous êtes impatient ? ^^**

 **Je voulais demander qui a vu la vidéo : Arrow & The Flash - Three Minute Fight Club ? Stephen et Grant sont justes *-* *-* J'ai adoré cette vidéo qui est une tuerie ;-) Même si c'est Laurel et non Sara...**

 **Sinon, revenons aux choses sérieuses. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

 **Je souhaite bienvenue à Gaia Etolias, merci de suivre mon histoire et de l'avoir mis dans tes favoris, n'hésite surtout pas à me dire tout ce que tu penses, cela m'aidera à m'améliorer et à vous envoyer une bonne suite ^^ :***

 **Mich2112 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
_ _Je suis ravie de voir que le Tommy/Abi te plaît et cela ne sera pas les seuls scènes entre eux ;-)  
_ _Je suis ravie de voir que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-là aussi te plaira ^^_

 **Pauline :** _Merci pour ta review *-*  
_ _Je suis heureuse que tu as aimé mon chapitre ^^  
_ _Merci pour ton avis, j'ai vraiment hésité entre Tommy et Kol, mais vous êtes une majorité donc je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire, par contre cela ne sera pas pour l'instant. J'aime bien la complication :-P  
_ _Pour Arrow et Dark Shadow cela serait envisageable, mais au vu de la situation, cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite, il faudra s'armé de patience, car j'ai horreur de précipiter les choses. Une histoire sans suspense n'est pas vraiment une histoire ;-)  
_ _Comme j'ai précisé, il y aura des passages Thea et Roy, car je les adore, mais dans les premiers chapitres, je voulais me concentrer plus sur Dark Shadow et Arrow.  
_ _Pour Laurel, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire… Ou pas ;-P Elle ne sert jamais à rien ahah, pour l'instant, on la verra pas énormément. J'ai envie de la faire mourir mais en même temps non, car j'ai la flemme d'écrire les deuils mdr, mais tout peut changer avec moi ;-P  
_ _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ;-)  
_ _Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :* Et dit moi tout, je veux tout savoir ce que tu penses ;-)  
_ _Xoxo :*_

 **Amazing-Destiny :** _Merci encore pour tes reviews ^^  
_ _Je suis ravie que le mini-Olicity t'es plût et il y aura d'autres, obligé ;-)  
_ _Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'a plu et j'espère que celui-là te plaira ^^  
_ _Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer leur relation, j'ai hésité à vouloir la mettre avec Lui ou Kol, mais cela peut toujours changer bien sûr *Sourire sadique* :-P  
_ _Dis-moi tout, je veux avoir ton avis car j'ai bien galéré pour ce chapitre et il compte pour moi ;-)  
_ _Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de lire ton avis,  
_ _Xoxo :*_

 **Delphine :** _Coucou la biche ^^  
_ _Je suis Wahou, merci énormément pour ta review et ton commentaires sur Arrow, je suis ravie de le lire *-*  
_ _Je suis heureuse que la confrontation t'es plût, c'est assez dur de s'imaginer la scène.  
_ _Oliver est ses excuses lol, tu verras dans ce chapitre même si c'est sans grande surprise.  
_ _Ah je suis ravie que ce passage t'a plus et que j'ai réussi mon effet ahah ;-P Oui, beaucoup mais qui penserait à Abigaël ? Enfin, je dis cela mais je peux très bien changer le dénouement *Sourire plus que sadique*  
_ _Pauvre Thea, c'est sûr que cela va être très difficile pour la suite, mais je n'en dis pas plus :-)  
_ _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, dis-moi tout car j'ai vraiment un peu galéré à l'écrire celui-là, alors j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis :$  
_ _Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
_ _Xoxo :*_

 **Joker73 :** _Merci pour ta review qui me font toujours plaisir ^^  
_ _Ce qui est dur dans cette histoire. C'est qu'Abigaël est la sœur d'Oliver. On sait tous qu'il tient à ses proches mais le plus à ses sœurs. Même si c'est une tueuse et lui le Justicier serait-il capable de l'envoyer en prison ? Comment réagirait leurs proches ? C'est cela qui sera le plus dur à gérer pour eux. C'est que cette tueuse n'est en effet pas n'importe quoi. C'est la sœur d'Oliver.  
_ _Quant à Kol, elles sont égales, alors cela peut jouer à une erreur de l'un ou de l'autre.  
_ _J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira et je suis impatiente de lire ton avis, et savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ^^  
_ _Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
_ _Xoxo :*_

* * *

\- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Abigaël rentra en trombe dans la chambre et posa son casque brutalement sur la table, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et frappa son poing dans le mur.

\- Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état-là alors que tu l'as tué ? Demanda Kol en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'il a failli tout faire capoter ! S'écria Abigaël en se retournant vivement. Et ne t'avise même pas de me dire ''Je te l'avais dit'' Lui dit-elle en le fusillant du regard et le pointant du doigt.

\- Ok. Lui dit Kol leva ses deux mains en signe de paix.

Abigaël se retourna et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, et inspira puis souffla pour essayer de se calmer quand…

\- Mais je t'avais prévenu. Ne put s'empêcher de lui dire le brun.

La tueuse se retourna en le dardant d'un regard meurtrier. Elle était déjà énervé et lui il en remettait une couche, ce Justicier de pacotille ne perdait rien pour attendre.

\- Trouve-moi tous ce que tu peux savoir sur lui. Tous les rapports de flics qui le mentionnent. Si l'ARGUS ou les flics de Starling savent quoi que ce soit. S'ils ont arrêtés des types en le prenant pour lui. Exigea durement la brune.

\- En parlant de ça… Ils ont crus que c'était ton frère. Lui révéla le brun.

\- Quoi ? Pouffa la tueuse en le regardant comme s'il avait un troisième œil. Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en le regardant avec moquerie.

Oliver est Arrow cela sonne très faux à ses oreilles. Son frère n'était pas un tueur et il ne se prenait encore moins pour Robin des Bois. C'est vrai que cette île l'avait changé mais c'était impossible que cela soit autant.

\- Parce que ce Justicier est arrivé à Starling en même temps qu'Oliver.

\- N'importe quoi. Et qui a cru ça ? Demanda la tueuse, en se débarrassant de ses armes.

\- Le père de Laurel. Lui répondit le Mikaelson.

Abigaël soupira. Quentin Lance ferait n'importe quoi pour mettre son frère derrière les barreaux, surtout depuis l'histoire avec Sara, il pouvait trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour lui pourrir la vie. Sara l'avait suivi de son plein gré, il ne lui avait pas mis de couteau sous la gorge non plus.

\- Il en veut à mon frère, mais c'est complètement absurde qu'il soit cet Arrow.

\- Comme c'est complètement absurde que tu sois une tueuse ? Répliqua Kol.

Abigaël se retourna brusquement en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que mon frère est ce type ?

\- Si tu veux le trouver on doit tout prendre en considération. Expliqua son coéquipier.

\- Laisse tomber ça. Oliver n'est pas lui. Fin de la discussion. Termina Abigaël.

La jeune femme rentra dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Oliver est Arrow. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était juste qu'une coïncidence rien de plus. Il avait été acquitté donc il n'a rien à voir avec ce mec à capuche. Ollie était 5 ans sur une île, seul, et maintenant ils tueraient des gens ? C'était totalement absurde. L'Archer allait regretter d'avoir croisé sa route, mais au moins Chelsea était morte, il n'était pas arrivé à l'empêcher de la tuer. Elle sortit de la douche après quelques minutes, puis s'habilla en noir, elle enfila sa veste et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle sortit de la salle de bain.

 **« Chelsea Mildon a été assassiné à l'hôpital de Starling City dans la soirée. La police n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus sur ce qui a bien pu se passer. Mais Quentin Lance a accepté de nous dire quelques mots. »**

Abigaël s'approcha de Kol qui regardait la télé avec attention, elle croisa les bras en voyant le père de Laurel derrière la caméra avec un air grave.

 **« Je peux juste vous dire que l'on retrouvera celui qui a fait cela. On mettra tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver ce meurtrier. L'assassinat de Chelsea Mildon ne restera pas impuni, soyez en sûr. J'espère aussi sincèrement qu'il est en train de regarder ceci en ce moment même. On te retrouvera et tu pourriras en prison. »**

Kol éteignit la télé dans un soupire.

\- Ils vont mettre la ville encore plus en surveillance maintenant. Grogna légèrement Kol.

\- Il travaille avec la police. Dit soudain la brune pensivement, Kol fronça les sourcils. Toutes les caméras étaient sous ton contrôle, comment Lance aurait pu savoir où je me trouvais ?

\- Arrow était sûrement déjà en train de surveiller l'hôpital et a prévenu Lance dès qu'il t'a vu…

\- Mais il doit avoir quelqu'un avec lui qui a réussi à passer à travers ton pare-feu et brouiller ton alerte, car même s'il surveillait l'hôpital, tu ne l'as pas vu dans les caméras et c'était pour ça que je me sentais observée. Comprit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Ouais, il n'est pas du genre à être un expert en informatique. Murmura le deuxième tueur.

Abigaël s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna, elle le sortit de sa poche et se pinça les lèvres en voyant ''Ollie'' apparaître, elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie en prenant une profonde inspiration.

\- Ollie ?

 _\- Thea a été agressé. Lui annonça-t-il, elle sentit qu'il se retenait pour rester calme._

\- Quoi ? Par qui ? Elle va bien ? Demanda Abigaël, à moitié inquiète.

Elle savait que physiquement sa sœur allait bien, ce qui ne devait pas être le cas moralement. Quant à ses agresseurs, ils n'étaient plus donc tout allait bien de ce côté. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir tué ses types devant elle, mais ils avaient mérités leur sort, elle n'avait pas pu se permettre de les laisser partir.

 _\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, on est à la maison._

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Dit-elle en raccrochant. Je dois y aller, il faut que je voie Thea en étant… Moi. Lui dit la tueuse.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara le brun en se levant.

\- Non, toi tu me trouves ce maudit Justicier. Je vais le faire regretter de s'être mêlé de mes affaires. Déclara-t-elle glaciale et haineuse.

Elle prit son casque et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel. Kol soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pensait pas qu'Oliver puisse être cet Archer, mais 5 ans sur une île laissé des séquelles. Mais il devait faire confiance à son instinct, elle ne se trompait que très rarement. Il se demandait vraiment qui pouvait être Arrow. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour ce qu'avait fait Abigaël, bien sûr, il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir sauvé sa sœur, parce qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose, mais il espérait que personne ne fasse le lien. Ils savaient sûrement que c'était un tueur à gage donc par conséquent, qui tuait sur des contrats et qui n'avait rien à faire des vies qu'il enlevait, alors pourquoi il aurait sauvé Thea Queen ? Sauf si les deux personnes étaient proches d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car même si celui qui travaillait avec l'Archer a pu tout voir. Les flics et l'ARGUS pourraient vite faire le rapprochement entre le tueur et la plus jeune des Queen, si celle-ci le racontait. Il soupira et se mit au travail, il devait trouver celui qui était passé à travers son pare-feu, télécharger tous les rapports de police et s'infiltrait dans le système de l'ARGUS, il avait du boulot.

* * *

 **Arrow Cave :**

Oliver arriva en trombe dans l'Arrow Cave, il descendit avec rage les escaliers. Felicity se leva pour vérifier sa jambe, mais elle se figea quand elle le vit marcher normalement et le regard glacial. La haine, la frustration et la contrariété prenaient le pas sur la douleur dans sa jambe. Personne n'osait prendre la parole en sentait la haine qui émanait de l'Archer. Ce dernier posa, jeta, son arc et son carquois sur la table et commença à frapper avec force sur le mannequin. Il avait tué Chelsea Mildon et il avait même pas pu l'en empêcher, il était devant lui et il n'avait pas réussi à le stopper, il lui avait mis une raclée et cela l'enragea, il avait même osé tirer une de SES flèches, avec SON arc, dans SA jambe, la frustration et la colère qu'il éprouvait lui fit oublier sa jambe blessé. La colère qu'il retenait depuis Slade ressortait et il était reconnaissant envers ses amis de ne rien dire. Le tueur savait se battre aussi bien que lui et il lui avait tenu tête comme personne auparavant, sauf Merlyn et Slade, même si ce dernier était maintenant aidé par le Mirakuru. Il avait tué Chelsea avec SON arc, SA flèche et DEVANT lui, heureusement que le père de Laurel savait que ce n'était pas lui, il n'aurait pas la patience de supporter la haine du policier. Il frappa encore et encore, il ressentait une envie de meurtre qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis la promesse qu'il avait faîtes à Tommy. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Diggle qui le regardait désolé et inquiet.

\- Lyla ? Demanda-t-il simplement, en se retenant de tout casser.

\- Toujours pas.

\- Alors rappel-là. Ordonna brusquement Oliver.

\- Tu vas te calmer Oliver. S'interposa la blonde.

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé non ? Je n'ai absolument rien pu faire pour le stopper, il l'a tué devant moi et tu veux que je me calme ? S'écria l'Archer.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui parler ainsi, mais ce tueur l'avait mis hors de lui. Il vit qu'elle en fut blessée de son ton mais il se tourna de nouveau vers Diggle, qui le regardait mécontent.

\- Rappel-là ou rappel Weller, qu'elle me dise exactement qui est ce tueur et les informations qu'ils ont sur lui. Dis-lui que sinon elle risque de vraiment le regretter ! Ordonna le Justicier entre ses dents.

\- Oliver.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Tommy en haussant un sourcil au ton réprobateur qu'il avait pris.

\- Tu crois que cela nous fait plaisir de savoir que ce tueur est toujours en liberté ? Qu'il a tuait Chelsea et que tu n'as pas réussi à l'en empêcher ? Et on sait que ce n'est pas qu'à cause de cela que tu es dans cet état mais parce que Slade a tué ta mère et que malheureusement… Tu n'as rien pu faire non plus… On comprend exactement la colère que tu ressens, mais ce n'est pas en t'en prenant à tout le monde que cela va s'arranger ! Felicity et Diggle font tous ce qu'ils peuvent pour trouver ce taré, alors oui, tu devrais te calmer car ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on pourra le stopper ! Termina Tommy en reprenant son souffle.

Oliver baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Son meilleur ami avait raison, il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Ils ne devaient pas s'en prendre à ses amis, ils n'y étaient pour rien, c'est lui qui l'avait laissé s'enfuir. Il releva les yeux et regarda son informaticienne, l'ancien Militaire et Tommy.

\- Tu as raison… Veuillez m'excuser. Murmura l'Archer, en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

Sa colère retomba peu à peu, lissant place à la frustration. La douleur dans sa jambe se réveilla et il grimaça. John le vit, il attrapa la trousse de secours et se rapprocha de son ami et partenaire. Il comprenait sa réaction, il aurait réagi exactement de la même façon, il était tout aussi énervé que le Justicier, il n'était pas arrivé non plus à temps, ils auraient pu l'arrêter à deux.

\- On va te soigner ta jambe. Lui fit l'ancien Militaire.

\- Ok. Merci.

Il enleva sa veste et retira son pantalon pour qu'il soigne sa jambe. Felicity se retourna et s'installa à son siège. Tommy la regarda et sourit en voyant le rouge sur les joues de la belle blonde et en repensant à sa discussion avec Abigaël. Il la trouvait changé et plus mature. Physiquement, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la '''Little Queen'' de ses souvenirs, elle avait grandi. Bien sûr elle est et sera toujours ''Little Queen'' pour lui, car elle ressemblait énormément à Oliver, mentalement et physiquement. Quand il l'avait revu à Queen Consolidated, il avait eu du mal à la reconnaître et il l'avait reconnu surtout à ses yeux. Dans ses souvenirs, elle était un garçon manqué mentalement. Quand Oliver et Lui n'avaient pas envie de faire grand-chose, elle aimait jouer aux jeux vidéo avec eux, elle l'es battait assez souvent pour leur grand malheur d'ailleurs, elle regardait des films d'actions avec eux, elle se battait tout le temps, ce qui avait inquiété plus d'une fois sa famille quand elle revenait avec quelques bleus, mais rien de grave heureusement. Il sourit à ses souvenirs, son caractère n'avait pas si changé en fin de compte. Comparé à son physique, elle n'était pas grosse et ni maigre. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ondulé et brun, ayant la même odeur. Ses yeux exprimaient de la malice, méfiance, protection et amour lorsqu'elle regardait ses proches, mais aussi de la souffrance et de la peine à cause de ses années. Elle était simple et non vulgaire comme la plupart des nanas qu'il connaissait, elle avait des formes là où il fallait. Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée, il ne pouvait pas penser à la sœur de son meilleur ami, non seulement parce qu'il était avec Laurel, mais parce qu'Oliver le tuerait, comme il l'avait vu quand il avait fait la remarque sur Thea. Bien sûr à ce moment-là, il ne pensait pas à mal. Il considérait Thea comme sa sœur et en fait c'était sa demi-sœur, il s'y était fait depuis bien longtemps.

\- Oliver, faut que tu voies ça ! Le sortit la voix abasourdis de Felicity.

Tommy s'approcha de l'écran. Oliver se leva et Diggle l'aida doucement. Ils s'approchèrent à leurs tours. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en voyant Thea marchait dans une ruelle des Glades, puis ils les plissèrent quand ils virent une moto en fond.

\- Est-ce que c'est… Commença Oliver.

\- Oui, c'est le tueur. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il a sauté du toit où vous étiez. Cela fait 20 minutes. Lui répondit sa IT girl. Tu devrais voir le reste. Rajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

\- Felicity…

\- Regarde ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils à son ton autoritaire, il s'approcha de nouveau. Il serra les dents en voyant 4 hommes entouraient sa sœur, un grognement monta dans sa gorge lorsque le brun la plaqua contre le mur. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller se fichant de ce que sa partenaire lui disait, mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit la moto se dirigeait avec vitesse sur la bande qui menaçait sa sœur. Ils furent tous stupéfaits lorsqu'il tua les hommes. Mais le plus surprenant ne fut pas ça.

 _\- Arrêtez. Murmura Thea, en évitant de regarder les corps autour d'elle. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le tuer… C'est fini, il a compris. Lui fit sa sœur suppliante, elle avait vu assez de mort._

Ils virent l'hésitation du tueur après la phrase de la jeune Queen, ce qui les fit douter un instant si c'était vraiment lui. Puis, il tira une balle dans la tête de l'homme. Le tueur se retourna pour fixer la jeune femme, Oliver serra les poings. S'il osait… ? Il fronça encore plus les sourcils lorsqu'il se détourna et s'éloigna de la sœur de l'Archer. D'un coup l'image se figea, Felicity tapa sur son clavier et émit un sifflement de mécontentement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Diggle, en posant une main sur le dossier de son amie et l'autre sur le bureau.

\- Quelqu'un a effacé l'enregistrement ! Râla la IT girl.

\- Tu peux la récupéré ? Demanda Tommy.

\- Non ! Raah, il devait sûrement y avoir l'endroit où il se planque. Soupira Felicity, en tentant de récupéré l'enregistrement.

Oliver se retourna, il posa ses mains sur la table qui servait pour les soins. Il ne comprenait pas, si c'était vraiment celui qui avait tué Chelsea Mildon, pourquoi avoir sauvé Thea ?

\- Oliver, tu vas bien ? Demanda l'ancien Militaire.

\- Pourquoi avoir sauvé Thea ? C'est le tueur de Chelsea alors pourquoi ? Demanda l'Archer en sachant que son ami n'avait pas la réponse.

Diggle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le téléphone du Justicier sonna, il répondit instantanément lorsqu'il vit ''Roy'' apparaître.

 _\- Je suis chez toi avec Thea. Elle s'est faîtes agressé. Lui annonça Arsenal._

\- Je sais. J'arrive tout de suite. Déclara Oliver en raccrochant.

\- Tu devrais prévenir Abigaël.

\- Je l'appellerais chez moi. Déclara le Justicier.

Oliver se tourna vers Felicity, qui soupira en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, il est tard. Leur dit le CEO. Après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, il vaut mieux se reposer.

Ils acquiescèrent et se souhaitèrent ''bonne nuit'', Tommy se rendit avec Oliver au manoir des Queen, il voulait voir comment allait Thea, il envoya un message à Laurel pour la prévenir, elle n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Il était tout aussi abasourdis que ses amis en ayant vu ses images, qui était complètement incompréhensible surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être que le tueur était au courant de qui était Arrow et qu'il voulait mettre les nerfs à Oliver, il ne savait pas quels autres raison il pouvait y avoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être silencieux Merlyn. Le sortit Oliver de ses pensées.

\- Je pensais à ce tueur… Soupira le brun. Pourquoi avoir laissé la vie à Thea ?

\- C'est la question à 1 million. Murmura Oliver avec incompréhension.

\- Comment va ta jambe ? Demanda le fils Merlyn.

\- Mieux que mon morale. Grinça-t-il en revoyant ce tueur lui tirer dessus. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, il doit faire ça depuis des années.

\- Et si c'était une femme ? Demanda Tommy.

Oliver le regarda, son meilleure amie tourna ses yeux sur lui avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Quelle frustration non ? Le grand Arrow qui se fait battre par une femme. Rigola le fils Merlyn pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je l'imaginerais sexy, une vraie bombe et brune évidemment.

\- Je dirais à Laurel que tu fantasme sur une tueuse qui a essayé de tuer ton meilleur ami. Menaça gentiment Oliver avec un sourire.

\- J'ai dit ça comme ça. Se défendit Tommy avec un sourire. Et pis tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour parler, étant donné que tu es sorti avec une tueuse qui veut faire la peau à son père. Se moqua le brun.

Les deux amis rigolèrent. Ils avaient passés toute une nuit ensemble **(CF : A parler évidemment. What did you expect ? Je crois que je prends exemple sur Felicity xD)** Oliver lui avait absolument tout raconté, sans mentionné certains détails de l'île. Il lui avait même révélé que c'était lui qu'il avait vu quand il est parti à Hong Kong. Tommy était heureux que son ami se confie même s'il se doutait qu'il lui cachait encore pas mal de chose, mais il n'avait pas insisté.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda le Justicier.

\- Felicity.

Du coin de l'œil, le fils de Malcolm vit son meilleur ami se tendre.

\- Quoi Felicity ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi Oliver. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le pense. Elle est intelligente, drôle, bavarde, gentille et douce. Et pis, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué la tension sexuelle entre vous deux. Rigola doucement le brun.

\- Ce n'est qu'une amie. Déclara Oliver en regardant la route.

\- Tu prends en compte son avis plus que quiconque. Tu as un sourire idiot sur le visage quand tu l'as regarde. D'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais regardé aucune de tes conquêtes de cette manière, même pas Laurel. Continua Tommy en ignorant la remarque de son meilleur ami.

\- Même si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait rien se passer. Murmura Oliver. Pas tant que je suis Arrow, elle mérite mieux que moi.

\- Arrête Oliver, quoi de mieux qu'un homme qui veut à tout prix protéger la ville au risque de sa propre vie ?

\- Justement, elle ne sera pas heureuse. Elle mérite quelqu'un qui peut lui offrir ce que je ne peux me permettre d'avoir. Quelqu'un qui ne sera pas partagé entre deux vies. Quelqu'un pour qui elle ne s'inquiète pas, qu'elle n'a pas peur pour lui. Elle souffrira.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas qu'à toi de faire ce choix. Comment tu peux savoir ce qu'elle veut sans lui demander ? Elle aussi est partagée entre deux vies je te signale. Tu cherches des excuses parce que je pense que c'est toi qui a peur. Jamais tu n'as ressenti des sentiments pour quelqu'un et que cela puisse t'arriver, tu flippes.

\- Tu me fais peur quand tu parles ainsi. Sourit Oliver.

Tommy rigola et ils arrivèrent au manoir. Le fils de Merlyn se tourna vers le Justicier.

\- Tu l'as impliqué dans ta mission, elle s'inquiètera toujours pour toi mon vieux. Alors dis-moi ce que cela changerait que vous soyez ensemble ou non ? Depuis le début elle est avec toi, elle te connaît aussi bien que nous. Elle mérite juste quelqu'un qui l'aime et qu'elle aime… En faisant ce choix Oliver, en décidant tout seul ce qui est le mieux pour vous… Ce n'est pas que toi qui souffre, mais elle aussi… Lui dit Tommy, il ouvrit sa portière puis…

\- Mais le point qui reste le plus important… C'est qu'elle est super canon ! Finit Tommy avec un sourire moqueur jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le fils Merlin sortit de la voiture en vitesse après cette phrase, avant de se faire étriper par son meilleur ami qui le darda d'un regard plus que noir. Oliver soupira puis sortit à son tour de la voiture, les paroles de Tommy en tête.

\- Thea. Roy. Appela l'Archer en rentrant dans le hall.

\- Dans le salon. Répondit ce dernier.

Tommy et Oliver s'y précipitèrent. Thea et Roy étaient installés dans le canapé. La sœur d'Oliver était dans un plaid avec une tasse de café dans les mains, il put voir qu'elle était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda son frère avec inquiétude.

\- Oui. J'avais dit à Roy de ne pas te prévenir. Lui dit-elle en regardant son copain, mécontente.

\- Et bah pour une fois je suis content qu'il n'ait pas écouté. Répliqua son frère en remerciant Roy du regard, qui lui fit simplement un signe de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle ? Demanda Tommy.

\- Je devais dormir chez Roy. Révéla la brune.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je serais venu. La réprimanda doucement Arsenal.

\- Je suis désolé. Leur dit-elle en voyant leur regard inquiet.

\- Qui ta sauvé ? Demanda son frère même s'il savait, mais cela lui restait en travers de la gorge.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu… Mais je lui dois la vie.

Tommy et Roy se regardèrent, Oliver serra les poings. Elle ne lui devait rien, ce n'était qu'un tueur et rien de plus. Elle devait en avoir conscience.

\- Thea… Ce type est probablement le tueur de Chelsea Mildon.

\- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas le croire, pourquoi il m'aurait aidé ? S'exclama sa jeune sœur.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais à partir de maintenant, c'est hors de question que tu te retrouves toute seule. C'est clair ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Baby-sitter Ollie. Refusa la fille de Merlyn.

\- Ce type est dangereux et jusqu'à ce que les flics le retrouvent, tu feras exactement ce que je te dis. Lui dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Déclara Thea entre ses dents et se levant.

Oliver soupira en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez.

\- Je ne la quitterais pas d'une semelle. Déclara Arsenal.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de toi pour ce tueur. Diggle la surveillera et Tommy surveillera Abigaël, si cela ne te dérange pas ? Lui demanda l'Archer en se tournant vers lui.

\- Bien sûr que non, elle est comme de ma famille. Lui répondit-il sans hésiter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la jambe ? Demanda l'Archer rouge.

Oliver le regarda en plissant les yeux et se pinçant les lèvres, puis se détourna pour appeler Abigaël. Roy ne compris pas sa réaction, il regarda le meilleur ami de l'Archer en levant un sourcil et leva les épaules.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi. Le rassura le fils Merlyn. Il s'est fait mettre une raclée par le tueur ce soir… Il lui a planté l'une de ses flèches dans la jambe. Lui raconta le brun.

\- Outch. Grimaça Roy. Personne ne sait rien dans les Glades sur lui, jamais ils ne l'ont vu et rien ne peut dire qui il est. Soupira-t-il.

\- Diggle n'arrête pas d'essayer d'appeler Lyla mais impossible. Weller ne veut rien dire non plus. Et pourquoi avoir sauvé Thea ? Il est totalement imprévisible et c'est ce qui fait qu'il est dangereux.

\- Mais on le trouvera. Intervint Oliver d'une voix froide et déterminé. Ce soir, il a eu de la chance, mais la prochaine fois cela sera autre histoire.

Roy et Tommy furent d'accord. Peut-être qu'il avait sauvé Thea mais il n'en restait pas moins un meurtrier qui devait être stoppé. Ils découvriront son identité d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils étaient une Team, ils avaient réussis à venir à bout de tous les ennemis qu'ils avaient croisés. Lui et Slade ne feraient pas exception. Felicity trouverait qui il était. Diggle joindra Lyla ou Weller et surveillerait Thea. Oliver et Lui le livreraient à la police. Tommy surveillera Abigaël. Voilà comment cela se passerait.

Oliver était tout aussi déterminé que ses amis. Ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, ne se reproduirait plus. Il l'avait sous-estimé et il avait payé pour cela. Maintenant, ils ne jouaient plus, il ne devait plus penser à Slade pour l'instant. Il devait se concentrer sur ce tueur. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait être mais il ne perdit pas courage. Il avait des amis incroyable et une hackeuse exceptionnelle, il avait confiance en eux, il avait confiance en ses partenaires et à leurs compétences. Ils étaient mêmes plus que ses partenaires, c'était sa famille.

\- Oliver. Thea. Appela une voix inquiète qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Les amis se dirigèrent dans le hall, où Abigaël s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage, elle tourna leur regard sur eux.

\- Où est Thea ? Elle va bien ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment en se dirigeant vers son frère.

\- Elle est en haut. Lui répondit son frère en lui posant sa main sur la joue, qui la calma.

\- Et ses agresseurs ? Grinça-t-elle. Dis-moi. Ordonna doucement la brune en voyant qu'il se pinçait les lèvres.

\- Ils sont morts.

\- Quoi ? Thea a…

\- Non, on pense que… Que c'est le tueur de Chelsea Mildon. Lui répondit Tommy.

\- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? C'est un assassin. Murmura la brune avec haine. Il a osé s'approcher d'elle, je vais…

\- Tu ne vas rien du tout ! La coupa brutalement l'Archer.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant.

\- C'est le travail de la Justice. Ils vont le retrouver et c'est hors de question que tu essayes de le retrouver, il est dangereux. C'est pour ça que tu ne vas plus rester toute seule à partir de maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Baby-sitter ! Refusa la jeune Queen. Je sais me défendre.

Là ce n'était vraiment pas bon, si elle devait être surveillée cela compliquerait ses affaires. Déjà que cet Arrow s'en était mêlé, c'était une erreur de sa part. Elle devra tuer celui qui la garderait et organiser son assassinat, le problème c'est que les flics aussi la mettront sur surveillance. Elle était prise au piège si elle avait des contrats.

\- Pas contre lui. S'il te plaît. Tommy restera avec toi. Tenta-t-il pour la convaincre.

\- Je pense qu'il a autre chose à faire avec sa pé… Laurel. Finit-elle en voyant son regard prévenant.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas et puis Laurel n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Rajouta le meilleur ami de son frère.

\- D'accord… Soupira la brune.

Elle voyait qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et que cela ne servez à rien de discuter. Rester à Starling était plus compliqué qu'elle ne le croyait.

\- Merci. Lui dit son frère en lui posant un baiser sur le front, il se détourna et elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant boiter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Roy et Tommy se tendirent en se regardant. Oliver ferma les yeux et se retourna avec un sourire.

\- C'est rien, la fatigue et la moto ne font pas bon ménage. La rassura le Justicier.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu pire. Lui fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Oliver prit la direction de la cuisine et Roy le suivit. Tommy se retourna vers la sœur d'Oliver. Cette dernière soupira. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf que cela soit Tommy qui doivent la ''protéger'', cela serait plutôt le contraire. Elle devait absolument le convaincre qu'il n'a pas besoin de la suivre comme un toutou.

\- Je t'assure que je peux me défendre toute seule. Je n'ai pas peur de ce psychopathe. Tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

\- Abigaël… Les flics n'ont pas réussi à l'arrêter et il a réussi à tuer Chelsea. Et il a aussi tué ceux qui ont agressé ta sœur et très facilement, alors imagine ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

Abigaël serra les dents en détournant le regard, il s'approcha doucement et lui posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule, elle releva les yeux.

\- Je sais que cela ne te plaît pas. Mais il est vraiment, vraiment dangereux. C'est notre devoir de vous protégez… Toi et Thea.

\- Heureusement que tu n'aies pas la pire compagnie qu'on puisse avoir Mister Merlyn. Dit-elle dans un petit rire.

\- Tu n'aies pas non plus la pire compagnie que j'ai eue. Rigola le brun.

\- Non, la pire c'est Laurel. Lui dit-elle en faisant un sourire moqueur.

Tommy leva les yeux au ciel et la prit dans ses bras. Abigaël lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé. Tenta-t-elle une dernière fois contre son cou.

\- Bien sûr que si Little Queen. Sourit-il dans ses cheveux.

* * *

 **Du côté de Thea :**

Cette dernière avait fini de prendre sa douche, elle devait avoir une discussion avec son frère. C'était hors de question qu'il la fasse surveiller par qui que ce soit, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû appeler un taxi mais bon, elle n'avait rien grâce à ''lui''. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le tueur de cette femme. Pourquoi l'aurait-il aidé alors qu'ils tuent des personnes ? Elle voulait avoir des réponses, elle en aurait. Elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir qui était Arrow mais elle découvrirait qui était son sauveur ou le tueur. C'était risqué mais elle était une Queen, elle aimait les risques. Elle s'habilla et sortit de la chambre, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Tommy et Abigaël dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tommy faisait partie de sa famille donc elle ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre eux. De toute façon, il était avec Laurel et il savait qu'Ollie le tuerait. Elle repensa quand elle avait voulu l'embrasser, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui mais c'était juste un play-boy et il ne la voyait que comme la petite sœur d'Oliver. Et heureusement, parce que c'était son demi-frère et cela aurait mis un bordel monstre s'il se serait passé quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, elle était avec Roy et elle l'aimait plus que de raison, même s'ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'il lui avait volé son sac, du moins tenté de lui voler, et qu'il se mettait tous les soirs dans des embrouilles. Elle était heureuse maintenant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas été. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur ses proches, qui étaient maintenant réunis même si sa mère et son père, Robert, n'étaient plus là et qu'ils lui manquaient. Elle sortit de ses pensées et se racla la gorge en commençant à descendre.

Abigaël et Tommy s'écartèrent doucement et tournèrent le visage. La sœur de Thea souffla en la voyant et s'approcha d'elle, Thea descendit les marches qui la séparaient de sa sœur et elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la plus âgé.

\- Secouer. Avoua la plus jeune. Mais je vais m'en remettre. Assura Thea.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Abigaël en s'écartant. Si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Continua-t-elle en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

\- Promis. Lui rendit Thea.

\- Va te reposer, il est tard et tu as besoin de sommeil. Ordonna doucement sa grande sœur.

\- Tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

Roy et Oliver arrivèrent. Thea se retourna vers eux.

\- Bonne nuit. Tommy.

\- Bonne nuit. Lui répondit celui-ci avec un sourire et en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit Speedy. Lui souhaita l'Archer en lui posant un baiser dans les cheveux et la serrant fortement dans ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit Ollie. Répondit-elle en répondant à son étreinte.

Roy embrassa doucement sa copine, s'écarta et posa doucement son front contre le sien.

\- A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime. Murmura Arsenal.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux sœurs montèrent ensuite dans la chambre de la plus jeune des Queen, sous le regard inquiet d'Arrow et de ses coéquipiers.

* * *

 **Du côté des sœurs Queen :**

Abigaël et Thea entrèrent dans la chambre. Speedy retira sa veste et s'allongea dans son lit en remontant la couverture sur elle. Abigaël s'assit sur le fauteuil à la droite du lit.

\- Viens à côté de moi. Quémanda la plus jeune sœur.

La tueuse lui sourit puis s'allongea à ses côtés sur la couverture. Thea se décala pour laisser la place à sa sœur. Elles se tournèrent l'une en face de l'autre. Abigaël replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Thea avait l'air si vulnérable ainsi, elle voyait la terreur dans ses yeux et cela lui pinça le cœur, elle n'arrivait à ressentir des sentiments qu'avec ses proches. Elle ne pourra se pardonner qu'elle ait vu cela, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait eu tellement envie de leur faire bien pire, ils n'avaient pas assez souffert pour elle, ils avaient eu une mort trop douce et trop rapide.

\- J'ai peur. Murmura soudain Thea, sortant sa sœur de ses sombres pensées.

\- Ils ne te feront plus de mal. La rassura Abigaël avec un sourire.

\- Je ne parle pas de ses types. Répliqua sa sœur, la tueuse fronça les sourcils. J'ai peur de fermer les yeux et… Et que le lendemain, que tu sois plus là… Cela m'a fait la même chose avec Ollie dès qu'il est rentré de l'île. Expliqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Hey… Je ne vais pas repartir Speedy. Je risque de devoir faire quelque voyage… MAIS avec le jet d'entreprise, tu n'auras même pas le temps de dire Bye. Se voulait-elle rassurante.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être tué à tous moment mais elle était Dark Shadow, elle ferait tout revenir auprès de son frère et de sa sœur. Mais elle espérait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas promettre, elle en était tout bonnement incapable.

\- Tu devrais dormir maintenant. Je serais là demain et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu viens me voir. Lui ordonna doucement sa grande sœur.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit. Sourit la plus jeune des Queen. Je t'aime Bi'. Rajouta-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi Speedy.

Abigaël la regarda en lui caressant doucement les cheveux et sourit. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à dormir, il était déjà très tard, enfin tôt, tout dépendait du point de vue. Dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle dormait, elle sortit à pas de loup de la chambre et descendit au salon. Oliver, Tommy et Roy s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'elle entra.

\- Pas la peine de vous interrompre pour moi. Même si je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre parler de vos conquêtes respectives. Rigola la brune.

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel. Oliver se leva.

\- Comment va Thea ?

\- Elle n'a pas mis longtemps à s'endormir. Normal, vu ce qu'il s'est passé… Murmura-t-elle haineuse.

\- Oui, mais elle va bien et c'est le principal. Ajouta Roy.

\- Tu devrais rester avec elle cette nuit, elle aura besoin de toi. Lui dit Abigaël.

Il hocha la tête, acquiesça et il la contourna, mais quand il le fit, elle lui attrapa brusquement le bras, il baissa la tête pour la regarder.

\- Tu lui brise le cœur, je t'arrache le tiens ! Le menaça-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas une Queen pour rien. Dit-il après quelques instants à ce fixé, avec un léger sourire amusé.

\- Alors tu dois aussi savoir que l'on tient toujours nos promesses. Le prévint-elle en lui rendant. Sans qu'il ne se doute que cela n'était pas juste une menace.

Abigaël le lâcha et il rejoint sa moitié. Oliver et Tommy avaient un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais aller dormir un peu. Les prévint-elle en se retournant. Bonne nuit les garçons.

Elle leur posa un baiser sur la joue à chacun.

\- Bonne nuit sis'.

\- Bonne nuit Little Queen.

Abigaël remonta dans sa chambre. Elle se prépara pour aller dormir. Un pantalon de survêt' et un maillot à manche longue. Elle se coucha et fixa le plafond. Bon, Chelsea était morte et Kol avait dû prévenir le type. Cet Arrow s'en était mêlé et il avait failli tout faire foirer, il n'aurait jamais dû. Elle avait sauvé Thea et maintenant, Ollie voulait qu'elle soit surveillée jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le tueur, elle devait trouver un moyen d'éloigner le fils Merlyn. Abigaël se leva et attrapa son téléphone, elle composa le numéro de son coéquipier, il répondit à la quatrième tonalité.

 _\- Oui ? Répondit-il._

\- Tu dormais ? Lui demanda la brune.

 _\- Je somnolais plutôt. J'ai téléchargé les rapports de police et j'essaye encore de m'infiltrer dans le serveur de l'ARGUS, mais ils ont changés toute la sécurité et... Soupira le brun._

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appel. La coupa la tueuse.

 _\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Thea a dit à Ollie qu'elle s'est faîtes agresser. Oliver veut que je sois surveillé et par Tommy. Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

 _\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose… Surtout si tu as un contrat d'ici là. Soupira Kol._

\- Pas besoin que tu me le dises… Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de Tommy…

 _\- Tu veux que je le tue ? Demanda le tueur._

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Kol… Personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu de mes proches !

 _\- Alors… Comment tu veux faire ?_

Abigaël réfléchit un instant, puis elle sourit.

\- Les accidents arrivent très vite à Starling. Dit-elle mystérieusement. Laurel. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, alors Tommy aura d'autres choses à penser.

 _\- Donc tu veux que je m'en prenne à elle ? Demanda Kol, pour être sûr._

\- Ouais mais ne la tue pas. Peut-être que je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est la copine à Tommy et une amie de mon frère. Je le ferais bien moi-même mais…

 _\- Mais Tommy sera avec toi. Continua le brun._

\- Ouais, mais tu le feras seulement si j'ai un contrat. Le prévint la tueuse.

 _\- Ok. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda Kol._

\- Oui, on se voit demain. Lui dit-elle en raccrochant.

Abigaël soupira. Elle regarda l'heure et vit 4 heures du matin. Elle posa son téléphone, se coucha et ferma les yeux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Arrow, Qui était-il ? Elle se doutait qu'il ne travaillait pas tout seul, quelqu'un avait réussi à voir dans les caméras de surveillance et quelqu'un de très fort pour ne pas que Kol l'ai remarqué. Mais s'il trouvait qui était cette personne, alors elle serait qui est cet Archer. Elle se demandait si l'ARGUS était au courant de qui était l'homme derrière le masque. Est-ce qu'ils travaillaient ensemble ? Cela l'étonnerait en connaissant Amanda Weller, sauf si elle était persuadé qu'il pourrait la retrouver. 4 ans qu'elle fuyait l'ARGUS, 4 ans qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu la trouver, malgré leurs hautes technologies, alors pourquoi lui, il y arriverait ? C'était elle qui allait le retrouver et non le contraire. Kol allait s'en prendre à Laurel et elle s'en fichait de comment. Elle pouvait mourir qu'elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire, mais cela ne serait pas par la main de Kol ou la sienne. Laurel était la copine de Tom, l'ami d'Ollie et la sœur de Sara, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent à cause d'elle. Elle s'endormit à cette pensée mais son sommeil fut toujours autant troublé, comme d'habitude.

* * *

 **Le lendemain :**

 _Thea sortit du club et le ferma. Cela avait une très grosse soirée et elle était tellement épuisée, mais elle voulait marcher un peu malgré la fatigue. Elle referma ses bras autour d'elle, lorsque la fraîcheur de la nuit la frappa doucement. Quand tout d'un coup, 4 hommes surgirent de nulle part._

 _\- Thea Queen, vous êtes encore plus belle qu'à la télé. Ricana le blond._

 _\- Et plus bonne vu de près. Continua le roux avec un regard plus qu'appréciateur, la détaillant de bas en haut._

 _Thea les regarda avec appréhension mais ne les laissa pas voir sa peur, elle releva le menton et leur lança un regard empli de mépris._

 _\- Et vous êtres stupide de vous en prendre à moi !_

 _\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant la gamine. Rigola le brun._

 _\- Si j'étais toi je la fermerais. Personne ne viendra à ton secours. Tu es à notre merci. Lui dit le blond avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait._

 _Thea savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû leur parler ainsi, et elle le regretta lorsque le brun la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, en la prenant pas le cou._

 _\- Lâchez-moi ! Lui dit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être terrifiée maintenant._

 _Elle était toute seule face à ses types et vu l'heure tardive, personne ne viendrait à sa rescousse. Elle s'en voulait maintenant de ne pas avoir appelé de Taxi. Elle sentit la main du brun se glissait dans son manteau et elle commença à se débattre sans rien pouvoir faire._

 _\- Cela ne sert à rien de te débattre. Rigola le brun._

 _Il lui enleva brusquement son manteau. Le blond et le roux l'aidèrent car elle se débattait avec force, le second brun la gifla violemment et elle ne put s'empêcher les larmes de roulaient sur ses joues. Ils allaient la violer et sûrement la tuer, elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, leurs mains sur son corps la dégoutait et lui donnait la nausée, elle voulait que Roy débarque pour la sauver comme il l'avait déjà fait, elle voulut crier mais le blond lui mit sa main devant la bouche._

 _\- Tu vas te taire oui !_

 _Ses larmes noyaient ses yeux tandis qu'elle sentait une paire de main lui défaire la ceinture de son pantalon, elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir leur visage qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle haleta et gémit de peur lorsqu'elle sentit son pantalon glissait entre ses jambes._

 _\- Thea. Appela une voix qui lui semblait lointaine._

 _Mais elle ne pouvait distinguer à qui appartenait celle-ci. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'aux mains sur son corps qui la parcourait, elle frissonna de dégoût lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres se posaient dans son cou, elle gémit de douleur lorsqu'une paire de main l'attrapa par les cheveux et la jeta brutalement à terre._

 _\- Thea. Appela la voix beaucoup plus insistante et plus forte et autre chose. De l'inquiétude ?_

 _Deux paires de mains la retournèrent, elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle sentit qu'on la prenait par les poignées pour écarter ses bras, elle recommença à ce débattre mais avec moins de force, celle-ci l'abandonnant petit à petit._

 _\- Thea. Appela, plutôt cria la voix qui était plus forte que la dernière fois._

 _Roy ? Oui, c'était bien la voix de son copain. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Pourquoi il laissait ses types lui faire du mal ? Elle ferma les yeux quand le brun déboucla sa ceinture, elle pleurait toujours, elle avait peur, non, elle était effrayée, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était peut-être une Queen mais elle était faible. Elle n'était pas Abigaël, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser facilement. Pourquoi pensait-elle cela ? Elle n'en savait rien, c'était une intuition. Abigaël ne serait jamais dans cette situation, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Le corps du brun se posa sur son corps et…_

 _\- Thea, réveille-toi ! Ordonna la voix autoritaire mais inquiet de son copain._

* * *

Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut, en nage et en agrippant férocement un poignet et en y plantant ses ongles. Sa respiration était haletante, son corps tremblait d'une façon incontrôlable, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à un tel point qu'elle croyait qu'il allait en sortir, ses joues étaient striées de larmes et elle ne pouvait les empêcher de tomber de ses yeux. Elle sursauta et essaya de se reculer quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues.

\- Thea calme-toi, c'est moi Roy. Tout va bien. Lui dit-il doucement mais ferme.

\- Roy ?

Malgré ses larmes qui embuées ses yeux, elle put enfin discerner son visage et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Roy la prit doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas la brusquer. La plus jeune des Queen s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces.

\- Ils… Ils ont essayé… C'était… Horrible… Je ne pouvais… Rien faire… Rien… Ils…

\- Tout va bien maintenant. C'était juste un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité maintenant… Ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal… Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal. Promit le coéquipier de l'Archer.

\- C'était si… Réelle… Sanglota la sœur de la tueuse.

Arsenal la serra encore plus fortement contre lui, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il n'avait jamais vu Thea ainsi et il avait horreur de cela. Elle avait toujours la tête haute, s'était toujours montré forte. Il était fasciné par ce bout de femme dans ses bras. Mais maintenant, ils regrettaient que ses hommes soient mort, déjà que la première fois qu'il l'avait sauvé, il avait eu envie de les tuer. Aujourd'hui, il était plus fort et plus entraîné grâce à Oliver, ils les auraient massacré, les auraient fait souffrir pour s'en être pris à elle. Il était tout de même reconnaissant envers le type qui l'avait sauvé. Thea s'en remettrais, il en était certain même s'il lui faudrait du temps, il serait là pour elle, jamais il ne partirait, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

C'était juste un cauchemar, rien qu'un terrible cauchemar. Mais cela semblait si vrai, si réel. Si ce motard ne serait pas arrivé à temps, alors c'est ce qui se serait sûrement passé. Elle en frissonna de dégoût rien que d'y penser. Elle pouvait toujours sentir leurs mains sur elle, leurs lèvres posaient sur son cou, les mains emprisonnant ses poignées, le corps contre le sien, leur regard de prédateur, leur sourire pervers. Elle s'agrippa encore plus à son copain. Elle se sentait mieux dans ses bras et en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voit aussi faible, mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que son cauchemar.

\- Je suis là. Ça va aller. Lui murmura tendrement Roy.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Roy la berça doucement en lui caressant doucement le dos et les cheveux. Il sentit la brune se détendre petit à petit, il lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux, puis un second. Thea ferma les yeux et s'écarta doucement, elle prit une profonde respiration et expira doucement. Arsenal lui caressa doucement la joue et essuya délicatement ses joues.

\- Tu vas mieux, Princesse ?

\- Un peu. Avoua la jeune Queen d'une petite voix. Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me défendre. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix faible mais il put sentir la détermination et la même lueur dans ses yeux.

\- Thea…

\- Je ne veux plus me retrouver dans… Dans ce genre de situation… Je ne veux plus… Être faible. Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu ne l'es pas. Lui dit-il en lui relevant doucement la tête. Mais je t'apprendrais. Déclara-t-il.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en se serrant dans ses bras.

Roy plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. Il aurait dû déjà lui apprendre deux-trois techniques quand elle s'était faîtes agressé la première fois. Et il serait un peu plus rassuré de savoir qu'elle pouvait se défendre. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si le tueur n'était pas arrivé à temps. Il le remercierait avant de le jeter en prison.

\- Tu peux aller chercher… Oliver et Abigaël ? Lui demanda la brune.

\- Tout de suite. Sourit Roy en s'écartant.

Il descendit du lit et elle se cala contre la tête de lit, il hésita un instant puis se dirigea dans la chambre d'Abigaël. Il toqua et entendit un léger ''Yep'', il entra. La jeune femme était de dos et déjà habillé, les cheveux mouillés descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Il regarda sa montre et vit 7 heures du matin.

\- Roy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la sœur de l'Archer.

\- Thea a fait un cauchemar, elle veut te voir. Lui répondit Arsenal.

Abigaël sortit de la chambre avec Roy sur les talons, elle entra dans la chambre de sa jeune sœur. Elle vit celle-ci avec les yeux fermés, elle put voir le rouge sur ses joues et sa respiration qui était rapide. Thea rouvrit les yeux et les larmes recommencèrent de plus belle lorsqu'elle la vit.

\- Va chercher Ollie. Lui dit-elle simplement, en s'approchant de sa sœur et la prenant dans ses bras et la berçant doucement.

Roy sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la chambre du Justicier, qui ne dormait plus non plus.

\- Thea a fait un cauchemar sur son agression. Abigaël est avec elle. Lui expliqua son partenaire.

Oliver ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit dans la chambre de la plus jeune. Celle-ci était toujours dans les bras de la seconde Queen, elle pleurait silencieusement et Abigaël lui disait des paroles rassurantes. L'Archer s'approcha d'elle et les serra à son tour. Roy qui se sentait de trop, sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver que tous les trois, loin du monde extérieur.

Après quelques minutes, Thea se rendormit sous le regard inquiet et rempli d'amour de son frère et de sa sœur. Mais la Tueuse et le Justicier avaient des pensées beaucoup plus sombres que leurs yeux laissaient apercevoir. Dark Shadow et Arrow avaient de terribles envies de meurtres, qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentis depuis longtemps. La première s'était depuis le premier type qu'elle avait torturé et le second c'était depuis que Slade avait tué sa mère devant lui. Mais ces hommes étaient morts et ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul objectif. Arrow devait trouver ce tueur et Slade. Dark Shadow devait trouver le Justicier.

\- Ils ont de la chance d'être mort. Murmura Oliver avec une haine non dissimulé.

\- Ouais. Si tu savais tout ce que j'aimerais leur faire. Répondit Abigaël de la même intonation.

Elle avait tellement voulu les faire souffrir encore plus. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, de taper sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un. La colère bouillonnait en elle et elle attendait qu'à exploser, elle avait un mal de chien pour se retenir.

\- Je vais à la salle de sport. Déclara Abigaël en se levant.

\- Il est 7 heures du matin, rien n'est ouvert à cette heure-là.

\- Je vais me faire un café alors. Soupira la brune. Tu en veux un ?

\- Oui, merci.

Abigaël sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Son téléphone sonna et elle soupira en regardant son appelant : Kol.

\- Quoi ? Grogna la tueuse, en collant son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule.

Elle commença à préparer le café.

 _\- J'ai prévenu le type pour Chelsea. Révéla le tueur._

\- Bien, tu aurais pu attendre tout à l'heure pour ça. Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

\- Thea a fait un cauchemar sur son agression. Je sens que la journée va très mal se passer. Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

 _\- Il lui faudra du temps._

\- Je sais. Soupira la tueuse. J'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler, je serais là dans une heure.

 _\- Et Tommy ?_

\- Il ne se réveille jamais avant midi. Et tant mieux. Bon à tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Elle se prépara une tasse de café noir et une avec un sucre pour son frère, elle monta les escaliers et rentra dans la chambre de Thea, qui s'agitait légèrement. Elle serra ses doigts sur les tasses, puis s'approcha. Elle tendit la tasse à son frère qui la remercia du regard, puis elle se réinstalla sur le fauteuil.

\- Tu devrais dire à Kol, d'emménager ici. Déclara soudainement Oliver.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Abigaël, pas très sûr d'avoir compris.

\- Après tout ce qu'il se passe dans les Glades, je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir dans le pire hôtel du quartier. Expliqua son frère avec sérieux.

\- Kol est en train de chercher des appartements. Mentit-elle. Pas besoin qu'il vienne ici.

\- Je ne te compte pas le tuer si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. La rassura l'Archer en rigolant doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Kol préfère avoir son appartement. Mentit la brune avec un sourire.

Déjà qu'elle devait être suivi par Tommy, alors que Kol emménage au manoir cela serait le pom-pom. Et avec ce qu'elle faisait, c'était une très mauvaise idée que son partenaire vienne habiter ici. Elle devra avoir une discussion avec l'autre tueur. Ils changèrent de sujet et parlèrent de tout et de rien, un certain malaise c'était installés étant donné qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient parler de leurs passées. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient dire de toute façon ? Thea se réveilla au bout d'une heure, elle fit mine qu'elle se sentait mieux, mais ils voyaient que cela n'était pas le cas mais ils ne dirent rien. Cependant, ils protestèrent quand elle leur dit que la fête d'anniversaire de Gabrielle Solis allait bien avoir lieu. Elle leur avait dit que cela lui changerait les idées et que restait là à rien faire, la rendrait folle et qu'elle repenserait à son agression. Ils avaient finalement accepté mais ils seront là pour veiller sur elle, jusqu'à qu'elle aille mieux. De toute façon, Abigaël devait faire la serveuse et cela ne l'emballait pas plus que ça.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël était en route pour l'hôtel des Glades. Oliver avait insisté pour l'accompagner en moto, elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Elle passa la moitié de l'après-midi à s'entraîner, ou plutôt à évacuer sa rage. Elle frapper plus pour faire du mal que pour devenir plus forte physiquement. Quant à Kol, il continuait toujours ses recherches. Il avait réussi à pirater le serveur de l'ARGUS mais il n'y avait rien sur l'Archer, pareil du côté de la police de Starling, rien qu'il ne savait déjà. Il n'avait rien trouvé sur celui ou celle qui était passé à travers son pare-feu, c'était un ou une pro en tout cas. Mais lui, il était un pro et peu importe le temps que cela prendra, il les trouverait. Il cherchait aussi un appartement dans les Glades, Abigaël lui avait rapporté sa petite discussion avec son frère et il s'imaginait mal vivre dans le manoir des Queen, ils ne pourraient pas faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, alors il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il entendit soudain des coups perdre de leur puissance contre le sac qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt, il regarda la tueuse. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, les joues légèrement creusés. Il se demandait vraiment si elle avait dormi. Il savait qu'elle faisait tout le temps des cauchemars qui ne s'était pas calmé, même depuis son retour et que généralement, elle ne dormait pas plus de 3 heures, voire 4. Mais il voyait que ses heures de sommeil avaient diminués. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa santé. Combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre ? Elle était peut-être une femme forte, mais il savait que son corps ne suivrait bientôt plus le mouvement. Il se leva et lui attrapa doucement le poignet avant qu'il ne touche le sac, elle le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Tu crois ? J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Répliqua le brun.

\- Alors tu ne me connais pas autant que tu le crois. Déclara-t-elle en se dégageant.

\- Ah bon ? Alors mets-moi à terre. La provoqua-t-il.

\- Je pourrais te mettre à terre les yeux bandés ! Ricana-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Je prends le risque.

\- Ok. Soupira-t-elle.

Kol prépara le tapis au milieu de la chambre. Ils se mirent en garde et combattirent pendant quelques secondes, puis sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Abigaël se retrouva sur le dos sur le tapis, elle grogna légèrement quand son coéquipier la surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je te connais plus que tu ne le pense. Tu as dormi combien de temps depuis qu'on est là ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui proposant sa main.

\- J'en sais rien 8 ou peut-être 7 heures. Répondit la brune en se relevant toute seule. 5 heures peut-être moins, j'en sais rien. Soupira-t-elle devant son regard insistant.

\- Cela ne fait qu'1h30 par nuit environ. Tu dois absolument te reposer. Lui dit-il d'un ton autoritaire et insistant.

\- Je ne prendrais pas de somnifères. Le prévint-elle.

\- Abigaël, ton corps ne tiendra plus longtemps à ce rythme-là. Même la meilleure tueuse a ses limites.

\- Je connais mes limites. Je suis encore debout à ce que je sache. Riposta-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Je t'ai mis à terre en 10 secondes, toi, Dark Shadow ! Tu es épuisé et cela se voit. J'ai l'impression que tu vas tomber à chaque seconde ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand ton corps te lâchera en pleine mission et que tu te feras tuer ? Tu as pensé à Oliver et Thea ? S'écria-t-il en la voyant lui tourner le dos.

\- Ne t'avise pas de les utiliser comme argument ! S'énerva la tueuse en se retournant. Mon père et ma mère sont mort. Mon frère est resté sur une île pendant 5 ans et j'ai cru qu'il était mort lui aussi. Ma sœur est tombé dans la drogue et l'alcool après ça, elle s'est faîtes agressé et si je n'avais pas été là, ils l''auraient tués ! C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste dorénavant. Si je prends tes foutus somnifères alors s'il arrive un truc entre temps, je ne serais pas là et c'est hors de question que je perde ma garde, épuisé ou non ! Alors ne t'avise plus jamais de prétendre que je ne pense pas à eux. Cracha-t-elle avec haine.

\- Tu crois que tu leur serais d'un grand secours si tu n'arrives même pas à te défendre toi ? Tenta le brun plus posément et en s'avançant.

Abigaël serra les dents en se pinçant les lèvres et détourna les yeux, la même mimique qu'il avait observée chez Oliver.

\- Je connais tes craintes Abigaël crois-moi. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

La brune le regarda. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais oui, il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas énormément dormi depuis qu'elle était à Starling. Pas qu'à cause de ses cauchemars, mais aussi pour tous ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. La mort de sa mère. Oliver qui soit vivant. Ses retrouvailles avec Thea, Tommy et Laurel. Ses contrats. Ce Justicier. Sa rencontre avec Isabel et les amis de son frère. L'agression de sa sœur. Tout était dans ses pensées et elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil et quand elle le trouvait, ses cauchemars la réveillaient. Elle sentait que son corps ne tenait plus, elle arrivait toujours à dormir au moins 4 heures par nuit environ d'habitude. Mais là, avec ses entraînements etc. cela devenait dur, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de prendre des somnifères ou n'importe quel autre truc. Elle avait peur de ne pas se réveiller s'il se passait quelques choses de grave, elle ne devait pas perdre sa garde alors que Starling était encore plus pourris qu'elle ne le croyait. Ses sens étaient toujours en alerte et avec ses médicaments, elle serait trop vulnérable.

\- Prends-en au moins la moitié d'un, tu devrais dormir juste 2 heures avec ça. La supplia presque le tueur. Je te réveillerais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Promit-il.

\- Ok, la moitié d'un. Soupira-t-elle. Mais tu me réveilles par tous les moyens si jamais, il y a un problème ! Le prévint-elle.

\- Je le ferais. Promis le tueur.

Kol ouvrit un sac où se trouvait une trousse de secours et toutes sortes de médicaments, il prit une boite rouge, il en enleva un de la plaquette et lui tendit avec un verre d'eau. Elle hésita un moment puis l'avala et but une gorgée pour mieux faire passer la gélule. Elle se dirigea dans la chambre qui était loin d'être une chambre 7 étoiles mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait jamais été superficielle. Elle s'allongea et fixa le plafond, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent et la fatigue la prendre, elle essaya de lutter mais elle sut que c'était le médicament qui faisait effet, elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus fort qu'il ne devrait. Elle s'endormit sans pouvoir se poser plus de questions.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier se dirigea au Verdant. Il n'y avait personne car Thea voulait se rendre au cimetière. Il avait engagé quelqu'un pour cette journée et elle était aussi en compagnie de Roy, donc il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il préviendrait Diggle qu'il s'occuperait de sa sécurité, c'était le seul en qui il pouvait avoir confiance quand cela concernait sa sœur. Tommy s'entraînait depuis qu'il savait la vérité pour lui alors il serait en mesure de protéger Abigaël, du moins le temps qu'il pourra intervenir. Ce tueur était aussi fort et entraîné que lui-même, alors le fils Merlyn n'aurait aucune chance contre lui. Il avait besoin de Roy contre cette ombre. Il arriva quelques minutes après au Verdant, il se dirigea directement au QG. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il trouva Felicity derrière ses ordis. Diggle et Tommy en train de s'entraîner avec les bâtons. Tommy avait fait de gros progrès et il était fier de son meilleur ami. Toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient vécues les avaient fait mûrir. Ils étaient loin, les gamins arrogants, prétentieux et playboy milliardaires, qui couchaient avec tous ce qui bougeait, qui bousillait des voitures de sport, qui faisait des soirées tous les jours et qui se faisait arrêter. Il sourit au progrès qu'ils avaient fait depuis. Puis, il le perdit en repensant à toutes les mauvaises choses qui s'étaient produites, il descendit les dernières marches.

\- Tu es trop tendu Tommy. Le prévint l'Archer.

Diggle et Tommy arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient pour regarder leur ami, ce dernier soupira et posa ses bâtons sur la table de soin.

\- Où est Thea ? Demanda le brun.

\- Au cimetière avec Roy et Sam, un garde du corps. D'ailleurs, je voudrais que tu surveilles Thea, j'ai confiance en toi. Roy me sera d'une plus grande aide contre ce tueur. Demanda Oliver à l'ancien militaire. Sans vouloir te vexer.

\- Non, je comprends. Pour te battre, il y en faut beaucoup.

\- Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Bougonna le Justicier.

La douleur dans sa jambe lui rappelait bien. Il était toujours en colère et rempli de frustration à ce souvenir.

\- Felicity tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Oliver en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

\- Non. J'aurais pu savoir où il se planquait mais il a sûrement un coéquipier qui a effacé la vidéo. Soupira-t-elle. Je suis rentrée dans le fichier de l'ARGUS, mais il y a des tonnes de tueurs qui pourraient correspondre… Même en réduisant au maximum les critères et comme on sait très peu de choses, alors il y en a une centaine.

Oliver posa ses deux mains sur le bureau en se penchant et serra les dents. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, ils ne savaient rien sur lui. Il tuait sur des contrats et n'importe qui, vu que Chelsea Mildon et Gregory Andrews n'avaient rien en commun. Un dealer et un agent de l'ARGUS. Il avait aussi tué les agresseurs de Thea. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il la connaissait ? Parce qu'il en avait envie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Si seulement Diggle pouvait contacter Lyla, peut-être qu'elle avait une idée de qui pouvait être le tueur, qu'elle avait un nom à nous fournir, ou 2-3 mêmes, cela serait un bon début.

\- Même avec les critères en informatique ? Demanda soudain Diggle. Peut-être que le tueur est répertorié dans les fichiers de l'ARGUS avec un acolyte, ce qui réduirait les critères. Expliqua l'ancien Militaire en voyant ses deux amis se retourner.

Felicity se retourna sur l'ordi et commença à taper avec vitesse, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Oliver lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit. Il avait une confiance aveugle en elle, il savait qu'elle trouverait quelque chose même s'il lui fallait du temps. Il voulait être avec elle mais il ne le pouvait pas. Tommy avait cependant raison. Elle était avec lui depuis le début, qu'ils soient ensemble ou non, ne changerait rien. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui quand il était sur le terrain, quand il était blessé en mission. Il se souvenait de sa voix inquiète lorsque le tueur lui a planté la flèche dans la jambe. Mais est-ce que malgré son inquiétude, elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Il était un meurtrier, enfin avant. Il ne tuait plus à cause de la promesse de Tommy mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût dans les yeux de son informaticienne. Elle le voyait maintenant comme un héros et il ne voulait pas voir de la déception dans ses yeux bleus.

\- 50 tueurs qui correspondent. Cela fait toujours beaucoup. Le coupa la voix de Felicity de ses pensées.

\- Cela fait toujours ça. Soupira l'Archer. Toujours pas de nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il à l'ancien Militaire.

\- Non et même Weller ne répond pas. Lui répondit-il avec amertume.

\- Je vais me changer. J'ai besoin de me défouler. Déclara Oliver.

\- Ta jambe n'est pas encore remise. Lui retint la blonde par le bras.

\- J'irai doucement. Lui promit l'Archer en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne.

Un frisson les parcourus à ce simple toucher mais ils ne s'écartèrent pas et ce fixait. Diggle et Tommy se regardèrent et sourire. Felicity hocha doucement la tête et il partit se changer pour son entraînement, il avait connu pire, il ferait attention mais il ne devait pas perdre la forme. Et s'il ne faisait rien il allait encore s'énerver. L'après-midi se passa avec l'entraînement des garçons et les recherches de Felicity. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à entièrement concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait. La main de l'Archer sur la sienne l'avait perturbé, un frisson l'avait parcouru et il était loin d'avoir été désagréable. Elle voulait éloigner son attirance mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas étant donné qu'elle passait ses soirées avec lui, qu'il était toujours près d'elle et qu'elle était son assistante. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient de plus en plus forts et elle ne pouvait les refréner. Elle était amoureuse d'Oliver Queen et ce depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Il était bon, généreux, protecteur envers ses proches et ferait n'importe quoi pour sa ville. Qui pouvait ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui ? Elle était au courant de son passé, mais c'était le passé. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de qui il était avant l'île. Rien à faire des filles qui étaient passés dans ses bras **(NDLR : Mais bien sûr ! Vous la croyez-vous ? ;'))** Même si le fait qu'il ait couché avec Isabel ne lui avait pas plus **(NDLR : Ah bah voilà hihi)** Elle avait eu tellement peur quand le tueur l'avait visé de sa flèche, peur qu'il ne le tue, peur de ne plus le revoir, peur qu'il ne fasse plus partie de sa vie. Elle travaillait avec lui depuis bientôt 3 ans et elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

En repensant au tueur, elle reprit ses recherches, elle devait trouver n'importe quelles informations sur lui. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle était dépassée, la première étant avec Slade qui avait complètement disparu de la circulation. Elle était diplômé du MIT et pourtant, elle n'arrivait à trouver aucun indice, aucune trace et cela l'énervait. Elle devait trouver qui il était avant qu'Oliver ne perde complètement son sang-froid comme la veille. Elle se souvient de la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlée de cette façon. C'était à cause du fait qu'elle était tout le temps à Centrale quand Barry était dans le coma. Elle avait été blessé par ses mots mais elle lui avait pardonné, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Elle chercha les personnes qui étaient ensuite arrivée dans la ville avant et pendant le jour de l'attaque dans les Docks. 10 images s'affichèrent dont 2 qui montraient la sœur d'Oliver et son ami Kol. Elle cliqua sur les images par curiosité et elle en fut bouche-bée.

\- O… Oliver. Appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier arrêta ses tractions et fronça les sourcils à sa voix stupéfaite, il s'approcha de son informaticienne. Diggle et Tommy s'approchèrent aussi. Ils regardèrent les images et en furent tout aussi choqués. Ce n'était pas Abigaël Queen et Kol Mikaelson mais Katherine Pierce et Kai Parker (NDLR : Bon, désolé pour l'imagination des noms mais c'est très dur d'en trouver, donc je préfère plutôt faire tourner mes méninges pour les noms des vilains : J'adore les deux personnages c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à eux, car ils sont morts et c'est injuste…)

\- J'ai cherché tous ceux qui sont arrivés à Starling avant et pendant l'attaque des Docks. Expliqua l'informaticienne.

\- Pourquoi avoir changé leurs noms ? Demanda Tommy, plus pour lui que pour les autres.

\- Pour ne pas qu'on les reconnaisse. Suggéra pensivement l'ancien Militaire.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pour que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient en ville ? Demanda la blonde pensivement en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications… Pourquoi changer d'identité alors ? Peut-être qu'Abigaël n'avait pas l'intention de rester à Starling, après l'enterrement de Moira. Continua Diggle. Où qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à faire ici.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda le fils Merlyn.

\- Et si ce n'était pas pour l'enterrement de Moira qu'ils étaient là, mais pour une autre raison.

\- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'Abigaël est le tueur ? Rigola Tommy. Elle a toujours aimé se battre mais de là à tuer sur des contrats c'est complètement absurde. Continua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pensais surtout à Kol. Ajouta-t-il lui faisant perdre son sourire. On ne sait rien de lui. Abigaël n'a pas une tête de tueuse et je le sais pour en voir tous les soirs. Il pourrait très bien l'utilisé pour faire ce qu'il a à faire.

\- Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur Kol Mikaelson. Ordonna soudainement le Justicier, qui fit légèrement sursauté ses amis puisqu'il n'avait prononcé aucun mot jusque-là. Trouve-moi tout sur lui, de sa naissance à maintenant… Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance à ce gars. Dit-il à ses partenaires.

\- Je fais ça to…

Un ''bip'' se fit entendre et la blonde ouvrit une fenêtre où l'on voyait une femme brune.

\- C'est Lyla. Informa Felicity.

\- Je monte. Déclara Oliver.

Il sortit de la pièce suivit de Diggle. Le Justicier regardait l'écran sans le voir, les écoutait sans les entendre vraiment. Pourquoi avoir changé son nom ? Elle disait vouloir ce retrouvé et c'est comme ça qu'elle avait essayé ? En oubliant qui elle était ? Avait-elle comptait quitter la ville après l'enterrement ? Les laisser continuer à croire qu'elle avait disparu ou même pire ? Il voulait des explications et il en aurait. Quant à ce Kol, il espérait pour lui qu'il n'était pas ce tueur et qu'il n'utilisait pas sa petite sœur, sinon il romprait sa promesse et lui ficherait une flèche entre les deux yeux.

Il sortit de la cave et ils s'approchèrent de Lyla.

\- Tu as enfin décidé à nous dire ce que vous savez ? Attaqua directement l'aîné des Queen.

\- Oliver. Le réprimanda fermement son ami.

\- J'étais en mission et je n'ai reçu que vos messages, qu'il y a quelques heures. Lui répondit la brune sans prendre en compte sa voix froide. Weller ne sait pas que je suis là et que… Commença-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac et lui tendit une clé USB qu'il prit. Que je vous donne ça. Evidemment je ne sais rien sur ce tueur, juste que son nom est… Dark Shadow.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais rien ? Demanda Diggle plus calmement que son partenaire et ami.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me charge de cette histoire. Mais comme vous vous en mêler cela risque de changer. Vous trouverez tous ce que l'ARGUS sait dans cette clé. Je l'ai copié à partir de l'agent qui s'en occupe.

\- Merci Lyla. Sourit Diggle.

\- De rien. Lui rendit-elle. Sachez que je vous aurez aidé bien avant si j'aurais pu être joint.

\- Excuse-moi mais je suis sur les nerfs avec ce tueur. S'excusa Oliver dans un soupire.

\- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit l'agent de l'ARGUS. Je dois y aller avant que Weller ne se pose des questions. Au revoir et à bientôt.

Elle se détourna pour partir mais elle se retourna vers Oliver et Diggle.

\- Retrouvez ce salopard et promettez-moi de le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Chelsea. Leur fit promettre Lyla avec un regard haineux envers le tueur.

\- On le retrouvera. Promit le Justicier.

Elle partit pour de bon cette fois, ils retournèrent à la cave et Oliver donna la clé à l'informaticienne.

\- On sait qu'il s'appelle Dark Shadow. Lyla nous as dit que c'était des informations sur lui.

\- Je vais regarder ça. Déclara Felicity. Il l'appel Ombre Noir parce qu'il tue sans laisser aucune trace, aucun indice, même pas de balle, de couteau ou autre chose. Personne n'a jamais pu le voir et ni le trouver. Cela fait 4 ans que l'ARGUS le recherche mais rien n'explique comment ils l'ont découvert. Il tue n'importe qui, mais pas d'enfant à son actif ou de femmes enceintes. Il torture et tue sans aucune pitié. Il est recherché au Japon, Brésil, France, Costa Rica, Maroc, Portugal… Partout dans le globe en fait. Ils n'ont aucune idée depuis combien de temps, il fait ça. Ils n'ont jamais eu aucune piste sur son identité ou s'il travaille avec quelqu'un. Raconta la blonde.

\- En gros, c'est un gros cinglé… Autant que Deadshot. Murmura l'ancien Militaire.

\- Ou Malcolm. Rajouta Tommy. Il faut le trouver avant qu'il a un autre contrat loin de Starling.

\- Et pour Kol Mikaelson ? Demanda Oliver.

\- Il est née dans les Glades. Il a été plusieurs fois arrêté pour conduite en état d'ivresse, possession et deal de cannabis et une fois pour vol de voiture et une fois pour course illégale. Il a fait 2 an de prison avec sursis et n'a plus eu de soucis ensuite avec la Justice. Il a ensuite quitté Starling depuis 6 ans…

\- En même temps qu'Abigaël. Remarqua Tommy.

\- Tout à fait. Il a beaucoup voyagé mais aucunes traces de méfait. Il a 3 frères et une sœur jumelle. Finn, est en prison pour homicide volontaire. Elijah est patron d'un casino mais ils doutent des affaires de ce dernier, mais aucune preuve. Niklaus est en cavale depuis 3 ans avec une certaine Caroline Forbes et aucune trace d'eux. Et Rebekah est directrice d'une grande agence de mannequinat et n'a plus recontacter ses frères depuis des années, elle a une vie de famille, enfin elle a surtout réussi grâce à l'énorme pot de vin qu'a versé son père. Les filles sont toujours les chouchoutes chez les milliardaires. Enfin, je ne dis pas cela pour tous les milliardaires hein. Commença à babiller l'informaticienne.

\- S'il te plaît Felicity. La coupa Oliver.

\- Je suis désolé… Se reprit-elle. Bon, quant à ses parents, sa mère Esther est morte en mettant au monde Rebekah et son père Mikael est un sociopathe. Il terrorisait ses enfants et battait Niklaus, qui est née de la tromperie de sa mère avec un autre. Il a plusieurs fois était arrêté pour meurtre avec préméditation, coup et blessures, deal de drogue, trafic de voiture, mais ils n'ont jamais eu assez de preuve pour le faire enfermer.

\- Dire qu'il y en a qui se plaigne de leur famille. Murmura Merlyn avec sarcasme.

\- Kol ne peut être le tueur… Qui cela peut-être ? Demanda Diggle dans un soupire.

Oliver s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il vit un message de Thea.

 _\- Tu es où ? La fête va commencer !_

 _\- J'arrive tout de suite, je ne suis pas loin. Lui répondit son frère._

L'Archer soupira et rangea son téléphone, puis regarda ses partenaires et amis.

\- Si on arrêter pour ce soir ? Il aura une soirée de sursis et à partir demain, on s'arrêtera pas tant que l'on ne l'aura pas trouvé. Déclara Oliver avec détermination.

\- Je suis d'accord. Acquiesça Tommy. On a besoin de décompresser ! Lui dit en lui faisant une accolade fraternelle.

Diggle et Felicity acquiescèrent à leurs tours. L'ancien Militaire et le fils Merlyn remontèrent laissant Felicity et Oliver dans la Arrow Cave.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou ^^**

 **Je me suis creusé les méninges, un truc de ouuuuf, j'en ai mal à la tête lol**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ^^**

 **Dîtes-moi, dîtes-moi tout, je veux tout savoir sur vos pensées, vos avis, vos idées :-)**

 **Absolument tout !**

 **Cela vous a plût ? Déçu ? Cela convient à vos espérances ?**

 **Laissez-moi des reviews qui m'explique si cela va ou pas. Ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de son contenue ^^**

 **Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements, merci encore à Gaïa Etolias de suivre mon histoire et l'avoir mis dans tes favoris :-)**

 ****Autre sondage de prévue, demain dans la journée****

 **A bientôt pour la suite de Dark Shadow,**

 **Xoxo :***


	6. Soirée Explosive

**Bonsoir, bonsoir tous le monde vous allez bien ? Moi ? Au top comme d'habitude ;-)**

 **Merci encore énormément pour vos reviews qui me donne le courage de continuer et surtout la motivation d'écrire les chapitres, merci de me suivre et je suis plus qu'heureuse en voyant mon histoire dans vos favoris ^^**

 **Je suis plus que ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices Aya Black Potter, je suis ravie de voir que tu suis mon histoire, n'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ou si tu as des questions, j'y répondrais à la limite du possible pour ne pas spoiler ;-)  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :***

 **Gaias Etolias :** _Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie de te savoir parmi mes lectrices ^^  
Merci pour tous tes compliments qui me touche énormément, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, la continuité ect. Cela me va droit au cœur. Généralement quand je commence une histoire, je sais ce que je veux faire, j'y réfléchis mûrement avant de poster, même s'il m'arrive de mettre des choses que je n'avais pas prévue. Mon histoire avancera jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2, puis j'hésite un peu pour comment je vais gérer pour dans la saison 3, je réfléchi entre deux choses et comment je pourrais les exploiter et que vous aimeriez. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais la finir c'est cela le problème avec les histoires. J'espère juste que tu ne t'en lasseras pas et que tu continueras à lire même si c'est long :-)  
Encore merci pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Lolotte06 :** _Merci de ta review et de ta franchise ^^  
Je suis ravie de voir que je t'ai convaincu et que tu aimes mon histoire, cela me touche énormément. J'espère que la suite te plaira et j'attends ton avis avec impatience ^^  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Mich2112 :** _Merci pour ta review et de rien pour la longueur, cette histoire m'inspire de plus en plus en regardant Arrow et surtout avec vos encouragements, qui me donne la motivation de continuer, merci beaucoup à toi :-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Joker73 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
C'est dur de s'imaginer cela quand même, j'adore quand les personnages croient pas que c'est eux, cela me fait rire à chaque fois ;-) Maintenant à se demander s'ils pourront faire un rapprochement *sourire sadique* ;-P  
J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira :-)  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Amazing-Destiny :** _Merci encore pour tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :-)  
J'ai adoré l'écrire car j'adoore leur relation même si cela m'a énervé que Tommy en veuille à Oliver et surtout qu'il meure comme ça… Surtout en sauvant cette c**** de Laurel *regard haineuse et envie de meurtres* C'est dégradant pour lui…  
Aaah le Olicity, Mystère à l'état pur hihi ;-P  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Pauline :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Désolé si tu le trouve plat mais bon ces moments sont important pour la suite. Mais si tu as quand même adoré alors je suis extrêmement ravie :*  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Delphine :** _Merci pour ta review et voici le débrif' de ta review hihi ^^  
J'ai adoré l'écrire enfin comme tout le chapitre en fait. Je suis ravie que tu as aimé __J_ _Tu m'étonnes, j'aimerais bien qu'ils viennent me protéger aussi, pas toi ? *sourire rêveuse*  
Pour Tommy, j'ai toujours adoré la relation qu'il avait avec Oliver. Il me manque dans les saisons, même si cela m'a embêté qu'il en veuille à Oliver et cela serait bien qu'on le revoit, mais on peut toujours rêver... *saleté de réalisateur.* Et comme il connait notre Archer préféré alors je trouvais cela logique que c'était lui qui avait cette conversation ^^  
Pour le passé de Kol, il faudra un peu de patience, cela viendra petit à petit, j'aime bien quand ça ne va pas trop vite. :-)  
Oui petit chapitre tranquille… Quoi que, on ne sait jamais avec moi ;-P  
Ah Oliver et Felicity, tous les deux… *jalousie quand tu nous tiens* tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;-P  
J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu passeras un bon moment ^^  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Dcasimir :** _Merci pour tes reviews ^^  
Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices, mais encore plus de tes compliments et de voir que mon histoire te plaît :-)  
Oui, bonne actrice mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Mais concernant Thea, elle a vraiment la haine, normal car moi je serais capable de tout si on s'en prenait à ma famille.  
J'adore la relation Thea/Roy et je suis déçu qu'il ait quitté la série…  
Oui, c'est ce qui est le plus désespérant chez Oliver… J'ai envie de le fracasser quand il sort ça dans la saison 3 à chaque fois.  
La réaction de ce cher Oliver, je sais déjà comment il va l'apprendre ;-) Mais je garde le suspense bien évidemment *sourire sadique* Il n'y a pas qu'à lui que sa fierté va en prendre un sacré coup hihi :-P  
Olicity en force ! *-* Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;-)  
Moi aussi j'adore ;-)  
J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël se réveilla quelques heures après. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux en inspirant légèrement. Elle se sentait bien mais pas encore en pleine possession de sa forme. Les somnifères lui avaient fait du bien, elle devait se l'avouer. D'un coup, elle attrapa son téléphone et vit 21 heures, elle plissa les yeux et se leva en trombe et sortit de la chambre en ouvrant la porte avec fracas.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré. Hurla presque la tueuse. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ?

Elle n'était plus Abigaël Queen à ce moment-là et la colère qu'elle ressentait aurait pu faire trembler les murs. Elle s'était endormie qu'à 18h, elle avait dormi 3 heures et c'était 3 de trop, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi sans qu'elle ne le sache et cela la mettait dans une rage noire, car elle se sentait bien malgré que les cauchemars ne l'aient pas totalement laissé tranquille. Kol était assis à la table, de dos et elle put voir qu'il continuait les recherches sur le Justicier. Le brun se retourna.

\- Abigaël calme-toi. Ordonna posément le tueur.

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? J'ai dormi beaucoup trop longtemps !

Il se leva et posa ses mains sur ses épaules mais elle se recula précipitamment, comme si son touché l'avait brûlé.

\- Je t'ai donné la moitié du médicament comme je te l'ai dit, mais tu étais beaucoup plus fatigué que tu ne le pensais. Ensuite, il ne s'est rien passé sinon je t'aurais réveillé par tous les moyens comme tu me l'as demandé. Expliqua le brun. Alors, oui calme-toi. Exigea-t-il ensuite.

Abigaël et Kol se fixèrent du regard. Cette première serra les poings, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle se détourna et rentra de nouveau dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Elle avait toujours ses sens légèrement engourdis et cela ne lui plaisait aucunement, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir toutes ses capacités. Elle prit son téléphone et vit une quinzaine de messages et d'appels de Thea, elle s'inquiéta un instant puis elle se tapa doucement le front en repensant à qu'elle devait jouer à la serveuse pour l'anniversaire d'elle-ne-savait-plus-qui. Elle se lava en vitesse, oubliant sa colère de quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'habilla avec un legging noir et un short blanc, un haut blanc avec une ceinture ventrale noir, une légère veste qui cachait ses cicatrices, des bottes sans talons noir, elle se maquilla légèrement, attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et sa frange du côté gauche.

Abigaël sortit une petite boite où se trouvait un collier et une gourmette, elle prit le collier et caressa doucement la gravure qui représentait un loup. Son frère lui avait offert lors de ses 10 ans, il lui avait dit que la famille était importante et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger, elle et Thea. Qu'il resterait près d'elles pour toujours, elle s'était sentie trahi quand il a disparu, elle mit le collier autour de son cou. La gourmette en argent était un cadeau de son père, une gravure en or y était inscrit : _Une Queen restera une Queen, pour toujours et à jamais._ Oliver et Thea avaient les mêmes. Elle gardait toujours ses bijoux mais elle ne les avait plus portées depuis la disparition d'Oliver et de Robert. Abigaël fixa sa tenue. Ce n'était pas du tout son style mais elle avait promis à sa sœur de faire des efforts. Thea était un peu plus grande mais ses vêtements lui allaient assez bien.

\- Cela ne te ressemble pas du tout. Dit simplement Kol en rentrant dans la chambre.

\- Je sais. Grogna-t-elle.

Abigaël se détourna et prépara d'autres affaires au cas où, ainsi que ses armes et les mit dans son sac.

\- Il faudra vraiment que tu fasses venir ta voiture. Soupira le brun.

\- Comme si j'avais eu le temps avec tous ce qui s'est passé. Attaqua-t-elle. Je planquerais mon sac dans la réserve.

Elle se détourna et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, mais Kol lui attrapa doucement le bras.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. Tenta Kol en faisant référence au somnifère.

\- Je m'en tape. T'aurais dû me réveiller avant.

A ses mots, elle quitta la chambre, attrapa son casque et ses clés, et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel. Elle enfourcha sa moto dans le Van et se rendit ensuite au Verdant. Elle voulait tellement faire demi-tour, pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle était la meilleure tueuse et une Queen, non une serveuse. Elle tuait des gens, elle ne les servait pas. Tommy allait le payer lui-aussi. Il avait vraiment changé, il n'était plus le gamin arrogant qu'elle avait connu, il était plus mature. Cela était mentalement car physiquement il était toujours le même, il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, il avait pris aussi de la musculature, il avait toujours 2 tête de plus qu'elle. Enfin, ce n'était vraiment pas difficile, elle n'était pas très grande, 1m60, mais il ne fallait jamais se fier à l'apparence. Elle avait mis à terre des ours si l'on pouvait dire et des types qui pourraient lever 4 fois son poids sans sourciller. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon mais elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son grand frère, il était toujours autant protecteur, c'était mignon qu'il veuille prendre soin d'elle et elle était… Ravie ? Seulement, elle ne pouvait l'avoir collé aux basques tout le temps, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'arrêter Dark Shadow. Au fond d'elle, cela ne la dérangeait pas que cela soit Tommy. Elle se gifla mentalement, elle devait éloigner le meilleur ami de son frère. Elle ne pourrait mettre à bien ses contrats s'il était derrière elle.

Abigaël arriva quelques minutes au Verdant, elle soupira dans son casque lorsqu'elle vit la foule qui attendait pour rentrer. Elle retira son casque, gara sa moto dans un coin reculé de la ruelle et se rendit ensuite dans la boite. Elle se fraya tant bien que mal un passage entre la foule, elle fut sur ses gardes pour ne pas croiser Thea pour l'instant, mais elle tomba sur elle quand elle était proche de la porte de la réserve. Sa petite sœur croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, elle avait les yeux plissés et était mécontente, enfin plutôt furieuse. Elle observa Thea de haut en bas, elle avait encore un peu coupé ses cheveux bruns, ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était habillée avec un short noir qui découvrait ses fines jambes, qui étaient agrandi par ses petits talons compensés, un haut ample de la même couleur avec une ceinture rouge au niveau de la taille. Elle ne faisait pas 18 ans.

Elle portait deux colliers autour du cou, elle aurait pu sourire en se souvenant que l'un d'entre eux était un cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert à ses 12 ans, représentant un tigre blanc car elle savait que c'était son animal préféré, mais elle se souvient de l'occasion ce qui l'empêcher d'esquisser quoi que ce soit. Pour Abigaël à ce moment-là, c'était comme pour se faire pardonner de la quitter, de l'abandonner, de partir en lui laissant juste une simple lettre, espérant qu'elle lui pardonnerait et comprendrait. Mais comment pouvoir comprendre ou même pardonner, que le seul lien fraternel qu'il vous restez, vous avez abandonné ? L'une des raisons du fait qu'elle n'était pas revenue. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la trahison et la colère dans les yeux de sa petite sœur, la blessure, le regret et la déception dans les yeux de sa mère, la compassion et la pitié dans les gens autour d'elle, lui rappelant sans arrêt que son frère et son père n'étaient plus là et qu'il lui manquait terriblement.

\- Tu étais où ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Sortit la voix de Thea de ses pensées.

Abigaël cligna légèrement des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, elle remarqua effectivement l'inquiétude de la plus jeune des Queen et la peur qu'elle avait eu, elle lui avait avouée qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'elle puisse repartir de nouveau. Abigaël savait que cela pourrait arriver mais cela ne sera pas seulement quitter la ville.

\- Je suis désolé Speedy, je me suis assoupie. S'excusa la tueuse avec sincérité.

\- Au moins tu es là. Lui répondit Thea avec un sourire, pas très convaincant.

Abigaël la serra dans ses bras.

\- Désolé du retard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-elle en s'écartant.

\- Je vais poser mon sac et j'arrive. Déclara la brune en se détournant.

\- D'accord. Murmura Thea en la regardant faire.

La plus jeune des Queen voyait que sa sœur avait plus changé qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Elle était plus froide, plus méfiante et plus distante. Son regard en était de même. Elle voyait l'amour et la protection quand elle la regardait, elle et son frère ou même Tommy. Mais avec les autres elle était sur ses gardes, les regardait comme s'ils pouvaient l'attaquer à tout moment. Ses sourires étaient tous feint, elle le voyait aussi. Mais sinon, elle avait toujours le même caractère, impulsif, impatient et nerveux. Instinctivement, elle porta les mains à son cou en se souvenant du matin où qu'elle l'avait agressé, sans le vouloir elle en avait conscience, sa sœur la voyait sans la voir, ses yeux étaient vitreux et elle avait vu de l'indifférence et de la froideur, qui lui avait fait peur. Elle avait eu peur de sa sœur. Si Oliver n'aurait pas été là, elle doutait si elle aurait repris ses esprits et cette pensée la fit frissonner.

\- Thea, on a besoin de vous. Appela Aurélie d'une des serveuses.

La cadette des Queen soupira et alla voir son employée.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

 _L'ancien Militaire et le fils Merlyn remontèrent, laissant Felicity et Oliver dans la Arrow Cave._

Ces derniers ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis qu'ils avaient faillis s'embrasser. La tension était palpable, mais une tension sexuelle, intense et assez gênante. Felicity se détourna pour vérifier une dernière fois son système et sa reconnaissance faciale pour Slade et Dark Shadow, s'ils se manifestaient. Oliver leur avait dit que c'était une soirée pour décompresser, mais elle le connaissait pour savoir qu'il irait sans hésiter pour ses deux-là. Ils devaient être stoppé le plus rapidement possible et avant que la ville soit à feu et à sang. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Abigaël et Kol. S'ils avaient changés leur nom c'était sûrement parce que la belle brune ne voulait que personne sache qu'elle était en ville. Mais pourquoi ? Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle n'avait pas été au courant que sa mère était morte et que son frère était en vie. C'était juste une intuition mais cela la tracassait. Pourquoi avoir changé son nom si elle était au courant ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que qui que ce soit sache si elle comptait rester à Starling ? Elle sursauta légèrement quand l'Archer posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

\- On décompresse ce soir. Lui rappela doucement le Justicier.

\- Je sais mais savoir ce tueur en ville c'est…

\- Felicity. La coupa-t-il doucement.

Il la tourna doucement face à lui et se pencha légèrement. Felicity releva les yeux et essaya de paraître détendu, seulement, elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine dû à leur proximité. Sans savoir qu'Oliver n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le laissait paraître.

\- Ce soir on ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à décompresser. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Les deux partenaires se fixèrent, aucun ne voulant s'éloigner de l'autre. Ils n'en avaient aucune envie à vrai dire. Oliver se sentait bien lorsqu'il était en compagnie de la blonde, c'était comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Slade, Dark, la mort de sa mère, rien d'autre que son informaticienne et lui. Felicity était dans le même état qu'esprit que le Justicier, son Justicier. Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, celui pour qui elle donnerait sa vie. La tension monta d'un cran lorsqu'Oliver se pencha sur Felicity. La respiration de la jeune femme se coupa à son approche. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher, mais Felicity était comme un aimant pour lui, elle l'attirait, il ne voulait pas à s'éloigner mais pourtant…

\- Je… Je ne peux pas. Fit soudain l'Archer en s'écartant.

\- Oliver... Commença la blonde, encore étourdi par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Tu ne seras pas heureuse… Je suis Arrow et je ne peux t'offrir ce que tu mérites… Tu as besoin de plus qu'un homme qui est partagé entre deux vies… Un homme pour qui tu n'as peur chaque jour…

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça… Souffla-t-elle en s'avançant. Je suis aussi partagé entre deux vies. Je suis avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je m'inquiéterais pour toi à chaque mission. Que tu le veuilles ou non, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi Oliver Queen. Sauf si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas faire partie de ma vie, que tu ne l'as jamais voulu et alors là je…

Felicity ne fit pas sa phrase que les lèvres de l'Archer s'emparèrent de sa bouche. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux dus à sa surprise, puis les ferma pour apprécier les douces lèvres du Justicier. Elle en avait tellement rêvé, qu'elle avait peur que cela ne soit juste qu'un mauvais tour de son esprit.

La main d'Oliver se posa sur la taille de la blonde et la seconde derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il ne devrait pas l'embrasser, mais l'entendre dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans sa vie lui était insupportable. Bien sûr qu'il l'a voulait dans sa vie, il ne se voyait pas de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés, sa voix le guidant dans son oreille lors de ses missions, les informations qu'elle pouvait lui avoir aussi rapidement que s'il disait bonjour. Mais avant tout, il ne se voyait pas de ne plus la voir, de ne plus voir son sourire, entendre ses babillages, sa bonne humeur, ses yeux le fixant quand il faisait ses entraînements, surtout à la Salmon Ladder, ses reproches quand il faisait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, ou les sujets sur lesquelles ils étaient en désaccords. Il ne serait plus rien sans elle à ses côtés, il avait besoin d'elle. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. Tommy avait raison, il n'avait rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour une femme, même pas pour Laurel. Il tenait à elle oui, il croyait qu'il l'aimait toujours quand il était revenu mais il s'était voilé la face tout comme avec Sara. Il se sentait juste coupable pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour ce qui s'était passée avec Sara. Quand Felicity l'avait appelé après la nuit passée avec la brune à propos d'Helena, il s'était senti mal et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Il avait déjà des sentiments pour sa IT girl. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit ensuite après la nuit passée avec Isabel, le lui avait confirmé.

Felicity se détendit complètement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Oliver se poser sur elle. Elle posa une main sur sa taille et la deuxième autour de son cou, pour se rapprocher à son tour. Elle avait de profond sentiment pour cet homme, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, elle voulait rester près de lui. Sa vie avait changé depuis qu'il était rentré dans son bureau, c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. S'il lui aurait dit qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle à ses côtés, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le supporter. Elle était habituée à entendre sa voix dans son oreille, ses petits gestes comme une main sur son épaule, un geste innocent et pourtant, qui lui faisait ressentir des frissons dans chaque parcelle de son corps, ses entraînements sur le Salmon Ladder, qui était de loin son préféré, **(NDLR : A moi aussi ! *bave au bord des lèvres* Levez la main celles qui sont d'accord ;-),** ou ceux avec Diggle, Roy ou Tommy. Sa vie était mieux depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle s'inquiéterait toujours pour lui quoi qu'il décide, quoi qu'il pense et cela ne changerait jamais. Ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde c'était qu'il soit à ses côtés, elle était heureuse même en étant son amie, même si elle voulait plus. Ce dont elle avait besoin, ce qu'elle avait envie c'était cela. Rester et combattre les malfaisants de Starling City, avec celui qu'elle aimait. Jamais elle ne l'avait considéré comme un meurtrier, jamais elle n'avait vu le mal en lui. Il était bon et avait du cœur. Elle aimait Oliver Queen et elle aimait Arrow, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Oliver demanda l'accès de sa bouche et elle ouvrit la sienne, elle ne put empêcher un léger gémissement lorsque leurs langues commencèrent un balai sensuel et intense. Il recula doucement la blonde qui fut bientôt coincé entre son corps et le bureau. La main de Felicity qui se trouvait sur sa taille se déplaça dans les cheveux de l'Archer, ce dernier grogna légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de sa partenaire rentrer doucement dans sa nuque. Les mains d'Oliver se déplacèrent jusqu'à ses hanches, il la souleva avec douceur pour l'asseoir sur son bureau. L'une des mains de l'Archer remonta sur son épaule puis dans sa nuque, qu'il caressa doucement. Les lèvres des deux partenaires s'éloignèrent à cause du manque de souffle. Oliver et Felicity avaient le souffle court et leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Leurs baisers avaient été, ils n'avaient pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient ressentis. Juste qu'ils ne voulaient pas que cela s'arrête. Ils avaient les yeux fermés et profitaient de leurs proximités, car ils savaient que dès qu'ils les rouvriraient, cela reprendrait comme avant. Oliver ne pouvait se laisser aller, pas tant qu'il serait Arrow, pas tant que la ville et ses sœurs auraient besoin de lui. Il était brisé et il ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans les noirceurs avec lui. Elle était sa lumière et elle devait rester ainsi. S'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il venait à mourir, il se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait passer à autre chose, et elle méritait mieux que cela.

\- Felicity… Commença le Justicier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que son téléphone lui annonça un message. Il se pinça les lèvres comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était contrarié, ou énervé. Il s'éloigna de son informaticienne et ils sentirent tout de suite un manque en eux. La magie avait disparu et Felicity ne voulait pas entendre ce que l'Archer avait voulu dire avant d'être interrompu. Il s'était rendu compte en l'embrassant qu'il ne ressentait que de la simple amitié pour elle. Qu'il ne tenait pas autant qu'à elle que Sara ou Laurel. Elle était et resterait seulement sa partenaire. Elle n'était pas comme Sara, Helena ou McKenna, c'était vrai qu'elle l'aidait grandement contre ses ennemis, qu'elle était douée avec les ordinateurs, mais c'était tout, elle ne savait pas ce défendre malgré les cours d'auto-défense de Dig', il avait tué le Compte Vertigo à cause d'elle malgré la promesse qu'il avait faîtes à Tommy, elle avait été en danger et à chaque fois, il avait dû la secourir, elle était sans défense et il ne voulait pas s'encombrer avec une femme faible physiquement. Elle avait déjà essayé la Salmon Ladder, avec Roy qui avait promis de ne rien dire, elle n'arrivait même pas à soulever 1 centimètre de la barre **(NDLR : Bon c'est vrai que j'imaginais aussi que c'était moi à sa place xD ;-)**

\- C'est Thea… La sortit de ses pensées la voix de l'Archer.

\- On devrait y aller alors. Répondit précipitamment l'informaticienne.

Elle descendit du bureau tout aussi vite. Elle le contourna et attrapa ses affaires.

\- Felicity, je…

\- Ta sœur nous attend et tu connais son caractère si tu la fais encore patienter. La coupa-t-elle avec un air détendu. Et n'oublie pas de prendre une douche.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et sortit de l'Arrow Cave. Il la regarda s'éloigner et il ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer ce qu'il ressentait. Il prit une rapide douche et se changea. Il sortit du QG en appréhendant ce qu'il se passerait maintenant avec la belle blonde. Dès qu'il sortit, la fête battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot, la musique envahissait la salle. Il n'était plus tout à fait à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée mais il fallait qu'il décompresse ainsi que ses amis, cela leur ferait du bien de ne plus penser à leur ennuis et aux deux tueurs qui couraient toujours dans la nature. Il se fraya tant bien que mal un passage dans la foule et trouva rapidement la table où se trouvait ses amis, ils n'étaient pas très loin du comptoir où se trouvait Abigaël et Thea. Il s'arrêta un instant, la seconde Queen n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise malgré les sourires qu'elle faisait. La brune était devenue encore plus méfiante et froide et il le voyait. Un mouvement attira son attention, c'était Laurel qui lui faisait signe de venir, ce qu'il fit. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son informaticienne qui fuyait son regard, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Tommy, ni à Roy. Il s'installa entre ces derniers.

\- Ça fait du bien de se retrouver sans costume, ni rien. Sourit Tommy

\- Tu as raison, profitons de ce moment de détente. Déclara Laurel avec un sourire et en embrassant son copain.

Tommy s'écarta le premier lorsqu'Abigaël arriva près de la table.

\- Bah je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Toi aussi Little Queen. Se moqua Tommy.

\- Si j'étais toi je me tairais car j'ai envie de t'arracher les yeux. Prévint la brune avec un sourire en coin diabolique.

\- Tu sais que tu me fais peur ? Lui demanda le fils Merlyn faussement apeuré.

\- Sinon vous voulez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle après un roulement des yeux.

\- Bouteille de Bourbon. Commanda Roy.

\- Ok, je reviens.

Abigaël se détourna jusqu'au comptoir et le contourna. Elle avait déjà envie d'arrêter à la minute où elle était derrière mais Thea lui en voudrait pour lui avoir fait faux bond. Elle avait déjà eu envie de coller une balle dans la tête à cette Gabrielle Solis et ses pouffes d'amis, elle l'avait regardé de haut en bas avec un air hautain et supérieur. C'était une de ses filles superficielles qui se croyait au-dessus de tout parce qu'elles avaient un mari plein aux as, mais elle voyait surtout de la jalousie parce qu'elle était une Queen, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'être marié pour être riche, elle avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait et quand elle le voulait, avant ou après le naufrage du Queen Gambit. Elle n'avait jamais été dans le besoin et cela enrageait ces genres de filles. Cependant, elle ne lui avait rien dit de mal et heureusement mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour l'une de ses amis au bout d'une heure.

\- Une fille qui abandonne sa famille c'est pathétique. Rigola la blonde en ignorant la brune à deux pas d'elle.

Les ricanements des femmes l'énervèrent et elle se retourna vivement avec un regard glacial.

\- Et une femme qui doit épouser un mec juste pour sa fortune c'est quoi à ton avis ? Moi, j'appelle ça une salope c'est pour ça que mon frère ta jeté non ? Répliqua la tueuse mais sans rigoler.

\- Tu peux répéter ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Queen que… Commença la femme en perdant son sourire.

\- Que quoi ? Demanda Abigaël en contournant le comptoir.

Abigaël se posta devant la blonde et plissa dangereusement les yeux. Le groupe de femme entourèrent leur amie. La sœur d'Oliver les ignora royalement et les autres clients se retournèrent pour regarder leur affrontement. Thea était à l'étage à servir des verres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa sœur en face de l'amie de Gabrielle, elle sut tout de suite que si elle n'intervenait pas cela se passerait mal et pas pour Abigaël.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'Abigaël serait serveuse, même d'un soir, j'aurais enfilé un tutu rose et teint les cheveux en violet. Rigola le fils Merlyn.

\- C'est un peu à cause de toi qu'elle est là. Sourit Arsenal.

\- Je plaide coupable mais je sais qu'elle ne peut résister à Thea.

\- Le charme des Queen. Répondit Oliver avec fierté en regardant ses sœurs.

Les amis sourirent en les regardant à leurs tours.

\- J'en savais quelque chose. Sourit Laurel sans une once de reproche ou quoi que ce soit.

Ils rigolèrent. Abigaël leur apporta la bouteille et leur souhaita une _''bonne soirée''_ , sauf à Tommy qu'elle lui souhaita un _''étouffe toi bien avec ton Whisky''_ avec un faux regard sérieux, ce qui avait fait bien rire ses amis, puis pendant une heure, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Tommy et Roy se lancèrent quelques piques, puis ils se rappelèrent des bons moments du passé. Des anecdotes quand ils étaient enfants, des 400 coups qu'ils avaient fait. Ils passèrent un très bon moment et ils oublièrent presque les derniers évènements. Une certaine tension était palpable entre Oliver et Felicity ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu, mais aucun ne firent de remarque, même Tommy qui le surprit lui-même. Il se doutait qu'il s'était passait quelque chose entre ses deux amis lorsqu'ils les avaient laissés au QG, ils évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux mais quand l'un ne regardait pas, l'autre lui jetait un coup d'œil. Ils étaient désespérants. Oliver avait des arguments qui ne tenaient pas la route et il était sûr que même lui en avait conscience. Felicity était sans arrêt à ses côtés, qu'est-ce que cela changerait qu'il soit en couple, alors qu'ils étaient tous les soirs ensemble ? Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose, son meilleur ami avait peur de ses sentiments pour sa IT girl.

\- _Une fille qui abandonne sa famille c'est pathétique. Rigola une femme._

La musique c'était soudain arrêter leur permettant d'entendre mieux ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ils continuèrent à parler entre eux, se fichant de la voix amusé et hautaine, jusqu'à qu'ils entendent une voix glaciale qu'ils connaissaient répliquer avec amertume et haine.

\- _Et une femme qui doit épouser un mec juste pour sa fortune, c'est quoi à ton avis ? Moi, j'appelle ça une salope c'est pour ça que mon frère ta jeté non ?_

Oliver fronça les sourcils. La Team Arrow se regarda puis ils se levèrent en connaissant le caractère de la petite sœur d'Oliver. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au comptoir.

\- Tu peux répéter ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Queen que… Commença la femme en perdant son sourire.

\- Que quoi ?

Ils virent Abigaël contourner le comptoir et se poster devant la femme avec les yeux dangereusement plissés.

\- Tu vas me tirer les cheveux ? Se moqua ironiquement Shadow.

\- Comment tu peux te regarder alors que tu as quitté ta famille pendant 7 ans ? Ton frère avait une excuse mais toi ? Ta mère est même morte d'ailleurs. Je suis une salope ? Mais toi, tu es une trouillarde et une égoïste !

Abigaël serra les poings, elle s'avança d'un pas prêt à lui flanquer dans la joue mais Thea arriva aux côtés des deux femmes.

\- Calmez-vous cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. S'interposa la dernière des Queen avec calme.

\- Dîtes cela à votre sœur, on dirait qu'elle est instable. Sourit la blonde en ne lâchant pas la brune du regard, elle voyait qu'elle était à bout de nerf.

\- Elle n'est pas instable juste fatigué. Défendit Thea qui se fit violence pour ne pas l'envoyez sur les roses.

\- Viens Charlène, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Sourit Gabrielle.

Abigaël et Charlène se fixèrent puis cette dernière sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil et se détourna pour partir. La tueuse serra les poings qui firent craquer ses doigts. Elle ne sentit même pas la main de sa sœur se poser doucement dessus, et sa voix l'appeler.

\- Bi' ? Toujours rien. Abigaël. Fit Thea plus insistante.

Cette dernière se reprit, elle ferma les yeux pour prendre une inspiration, puis les rouvrit pour regarder sa petite sœur, qui la fixait inquiète.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui… J'ai juste besoin d'air. Déclara-t-elle en se détournant et sortir du club.

Abigaël prit une profonde inspiration et le vent sur son visage ne la calma qu'à moitié. Ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était qu'elle avait raison. Elle mit un coup de poing au mur avec colère, elle posa ensuite le plat de ses mains sur le mur et baissa la tête. Elle avait fui alors que sa sœur et sa mère avaient besoin d'elle. Elle a eu peur d'embarquer sa sœur dans la noirceur et la haine qu'elle ressentait. Comment elle pouvait se regarder ? C'est simple… Elle n'y arrivait pas. Dans le miroir, elle ne voyait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle voyait juste le reflet de celle qu'elle n'était plus. Elle avait été égoïste, elle n'avait pas pensée à la douleur que pouvait ressentir Thea et Moira, elle n'avait pas pensée à ce qu'avait pu ressentir sa sœur, enfin sur le moment de son départ. Elle n'avait pas pensée à comment sa sœur et sa mère pouvaient sans sortir sans elle, ce qu'elle deviendrait, ce qu'elle serait. La seule chose qu'elle était sûr, c'était que Tommy veillerait sur elles, mais ce n'était pas son rôle, c'était le sien et elle les avait trahi, elle avait eu peur et n'avait pensée qu'à sa souffrance. Abigaël se retourna brusquement quand elle sentit une main se poser doucement son épaule.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Easy Little Queen. Dit Tommy en reculant d'un léger pas, avec les mains en l'air et un léger sourire en coin.

\- Ne me fais plus ça. Soupira-t-elle en essayant de se détendre.

\- Charlène est une garce et elle le restera.

\- Elle a pourtant raison… Murmura la brune.

\- Abi'… Commença le fils Merlyn.

\- Je suis partie alors qu'elles avaient besoin de moi. J'ai été égoïste parce que je n'ai pensé qu'à ce que je ressentais, sans les prendre en compte. Ma mère est morte et je n'étais pas là pour Oliver et Thea… Je ne savais même pas qu'il était encore en vie. _D'ailleurs, est-ce que Sara le savait ? Se demanda pensivement la tueuse…_ J'ai fui et…

\- Abigaël arrête. La coupa Tommy.

Cette dernière le regarda, il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules, elle détourna les yeux à l'intensité de ses yeux bleus.

\- Ce qui compte maintenant ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, mais ce que tu fais aujourd'hui. Tu es revenue et c'est le principal. Tu es revenue auprès de ta famille, auprès de ceux que tu aimes et c'est ça qu'il faut prendre en compte. Tu souffrais de la perte des êtres que tu aimais, il n'y a pas que toi qui serait partie. La rassura le fils de Malcolm.

Le brun posa sa main sur sa joue et lui releva doucement la tête, son pouce caressa doucement sa joue, il se pencha légèrement.

\- Charlène ne sait sûrement pas ce que ça fait. Tu es là Abigaël et c'est le plus important. Lui dit-il avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Et il a raison. Intervient une voix.

Tommy et Abigaël s'écartèrent en regardant Oliver qui s'approcha.

\- Tu es ma petite sœur et je t'aimerais quoi que tu fasses. La rassura son frère, Tommy rentra dans le Verdant les laissant seuls.

\- J'ai abandonné Thea et Maman…

\- Moi aussi Sis'.

\- Mais tu étais mort Ollie… Lui rappela Abigaël amèrement. Je suis partie alors qu'elles avaient besoin de moi et… Elle s'interrompit ne pouvant continuer sa phrase.

Elle n'aimait pas se montrer faible, pas devant ses proches. Oliver la serra dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. Abigaël entoura sa taille de ses bras et se serra contre son torse.

\- Ne te sens plus coupable car c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tommy a raison, tu es là maintenant et c'est ce qui compte. Lui murmura-t-il dans les cheveux.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

\- Je dois y retourner. Soupira Abigaël en s'écartant.

Oliver sourit et hocha la tête. Ils retournèrent dans le Verdant et ils se séparèrent. Gabrielle et ses amies ne la cherchèrent plus. Abigaël en n'avait vraiment marre d'être derrière le bar, elle souhaitait que Kol lui annonce un contrat pour pouvoir filer et se défouler.

\- Désolé de te faire subir ça. S'excusa sa sœur en se retenant de rire.

\- Je te dois bien ça, mais je sais que je ne souhaite pas faire serveuse. Rigola la première fille Queen.

\- Je vois ça mais merci. Sourit Thea.

Abigaël lui fit un clin d'œil et elles continuèrent de servir les verres au bar. Thea avait décidé de rester avec sa sœur au bar, surtout pour éviter que le premier incident se reproduise. Elle avait bien vu qu'Abigaël lui aurait tapé dessus si elle n'était pas intervenue. Bien sûr, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné de voir le sourire de cette garce de Charlène disparaître, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle porte plainte contre Abigaël. Elle avait eu assez de tribunal pour au moins les 20 prochaines années.

\- Il n'y a plus de Vodka, je vais en chercher. Informa la plus jeune des Queen.

La tueuse acquiesça et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Thea contourna le comptoir mais elle fut stoppée.

\- Bonjour Thea. Lui fit une voix charmeuse.

\- Sam. Soupira la brune. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Pas la peine d'être ainsi, je me souviens qu'on s'amusait bien. Sourit-il en se rapprochant.

\- J'ai été stupide mais je ne suis plus comme ça. Répliqua la brune.

Abigaël servait un client très entreprenant et après l'avoir envoyé sur les roses, elle se retourna pour servir une cliente mais son regard se posa sur Thea qui parlait avec un type, elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle le reconnue. Elle contourna directement le bar et s'approcha des deux et se posta aux côtés de sa sœur.

\- Dégage d'ici. Ordonna-t-elle froidement.

\- Tiens donc Abigaël Queen, je croyais que ton retour était juste une farce.

\- Je ne me répéterais pas Sam.

\- Toujours autant de caractère, j'aime ça. Sourit le brun.

\- Moi je n'aime pas que tu dragues ma petite sœur. Lui dit Abigaël en serrant les dents et plissant les yeux.

\- Cela ne la dérangeait pas quand tu avais quitté la ville. Rigola le blond.

Abigaël plissa les yeux en regardant sa sœur mécontente. Thea détourna les siens ne voulant pas affronter ses yeux désapprobateurs et parce qu'elle avait honte d'elle. La seconde enfant Queen regarda de nouveau Sam, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Mais maintenant je suis là alors tu la laisses tranquille. Prévint la brune glaciale.

\- Sinon quoi Queen ? Lui demanda le blond avec amusement et en arquant un sourcil, amusé.

Il s'approcha d'un pas et leva la main en direction de Thea pour lui caresser la joue. Evidemment, Abigaël ne put se retenir de lui attraper vivement la main, elle lui attrapa les cheveux par derrière et plaqua brutalement son visage sur le comptoir en tordant son bras derrière son dos. Les verres qui se trouvaient sur le comptoir se renversèrent et se cassèrent, éparpillant les bouts au sol et derrière et le contenu dessus. Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et toutes les personnes regardèrent la scène et furent ébahis par ce qu'ils voyaient. Thea se recula sous la surprise, elle reconnaissait sa sœur mais sans la reconnaître, elle avait de nouveau peur, elle sentait la dangerosité dans celle-ci, quelque chose qui l'effrayait. La Team Arrow alertait par la soudaine tension se leva et se dirigèrent au comptoir, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Abigaël en confrontation, mais ils furent stupéfaits de voir la brune tenir le blond d'une main ferme et sans le moindre mal.

\- Je te laisse le choix… La main ou le bras ?... Moi, j'ai une nette préférence pour le bras, pas toi ? Lui dit-elle en lui écrasant encore plus le visage sur le comptoir, il serra les dents pour empêcher de gémir de douleur et de honte. Ne t'avise même plus de la toucher. Si tu t'approches d'elle encore une fois, même juste un regard… Je ferais bien plus qu'une menace. Compris ? Le menaça la tueuse avec une haine pure en tirant sur son bras comme d'un avertissement.

\- Ou… Oui… Compris. Murmura Sam avec peine. Il ne put empêcher de gémir de douleur, c'était comme si son bras pouvait s'arracher à tout moment.

Après quelques instants, elle se décida à le lâcher. Sam se releva difficilement tout en tenant son bras en faisant une grimace, il regarda la brune qui avait toujours de la froideur dans son regard, il s'éloigna et sortit du club. Abigaël ferma les yeux et serra les poings en inspirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer, elle expira tout en ouvrant les yeux, elle se rappela soudain du lieu où elle se trouvait, elle regarda autour d'elle et elle les vit la regarder avec abasourdissement. Elle s'était encore laissé emporter, elle devait arriver à se contrôler même si cela concernait ses proches. Elle devait vraiment avoir un contrat pour pouvoir évacuer sa colère et la tension en elle. Etre à Starling avait son inconvénient le lieu. Il lui faudrait tout au plus 1 semaine pour accomplir un contrat loin de Starling, même avec le jet et elle n'aimait pas ça. Car il faudrait trouver une excuse et cela allait être difficile de rassurer sa petite sœur, surtout qu'elle n'était jamais sûre de revenir, même si elle avait confiance en ses capacités.

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? Demanda Thea la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Kol. Cours de self-défense. Se justifia la tueuse avec un haussement d'épaule, puis un sourire.

\- Merci Bi'. Lui dit sa sœur en la prenant dans ses bras. Je m'excuse pour le désagrément, vous pouvez continuer à vous amuser. Déclara la Cadette des Queen en regardant la foule, avec un grand sourire, même si cela l'avait bouleversé de voir sa sœur ainsi.

La musique reprit, les clients et les invités repartirent à leur fête.

\- Je vais aller chercher la Vodka. Déclara de nouveau mais à sa sœur, qui hocha la tête.

Thea s'éloigna et la tueuse perdit son sourire quand elle vit son frère s'approchait d'elle.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, une mauvaise fréquentation de Thea… Soupira la jeune femme.

\- Et la tienne aussi, si je m'en souviens bien.

\- Ce n'était pas une fréquentation, il était à la limite de l'harcèlement. Comme je n'ai jamais voulu de lui, il s'est rapproché de Thea… C'est ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque je suis partie. Dit-elle en le regardant, il voyait la culpabilité malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit 1 heure plus tôt.

\- Sis'…

\- Je dois y retourner, à tout à l'heure. Le coupa Abigaël, elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue et se détourna. Il soupira et retourna voir les autres.

\- Comment elle va ? Lui demanda directement Laurel.

\- Bien, je crois. Soupira l'Archer.

\- Elle n'a pas changé. Sourit le meilleur ami d'Oliver.

\- Tu as vu comment elle le tenait ? Demanda Diggle, suspicieux.

\- Ma sœur sait se défendre bien avant le naufrage. Répondit Oliver. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demanda ensuite le Justicier avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- Cours d'auto-défense ? Je n'en doute pas qu'elle en a pris. Seulement, vu son gabarit et celui de se Sam, elle aurait dû au moins sourciller ce qui n'est pas le cas.

\- Abigaël se battait contre des mecs qui pouvaient faire deux fois son poids, ceux qui la connaissent savent qu'elle en ait capable, surtout avec des cours en plus. Défendit l'avocate.

\- Oui je sais mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Dig'. Abigaël a toujours été ainsi alors arrête tout de suite de penser à quoi tu penses. Finit Oliver en se tournant vers Tommy, prouvant que la discussion était finie.

Diggle ne dit plus rien sachant que cela ne servait à rien pour ce soir. Il ne faisait plus confiance à Abigaël depuis la 1 ère confrontation avec cette Charlène, il avait vu quelque chose de dangereux en la jeune femme, puis avec ce Sam, son regard et sa voix étaient froide et il avait pu voir une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux bleus. Il connaissait le caractère de la sœur de son amie mais quelque chose l'intriguait en elle. Il devrait faire de recherches plus poussées sur la jeune femme, mais sans en parlait à Oliver. Ce dernier avait toujours des Œillères quand cela concernait sa famille. Mais il savait que cela serait pire avec sa petite sœur, surtout qu'elle venait de revenir après 6 ans. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tout faux sur la ligne, peut-être que Kol n'était pas le tueur mais juste un complice. Abigaël ne savait peut-être pas pour l'enterrement de sa mère car pourquoi avoir changé son nom ? Et elle ne savait même pas que son frère était en vie. L'attaque au Dock s'est déroulée lors de son retour, ainsi que le meurtre de Chelsea Mildon. Il savait que les coïncidences à Starling n'existaient pas, surtout quand cela concernait des tueurs professionnels. Il espérait cependant avoir tort et qu'effectivement, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci en avait encore plus marre. Les clients venaient tous pour lui demander où elle avait appris à faire ça etc. Et elle en avait plus que marre. Elle leur répondait toujours comme d'habitude et cela l'agaçait énormément.

\- Abigaël ? L'appela Karen, une des serveuses.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Thea ? J'ai besoin d'elle mais je ne la trouve pas.

\- Elle est sûrement dans son bureau ou dans la réserve.

\- Elle n'y est pas, enfin, je ne suis pas allé voir dans son bureau. Déclara la brune.

\- Je vais voir j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme de toute façon. Sourit la tueuse.

Abigaël s'éloigna pour se rendre dans le bureau de sa sœur. Elle avait hâte que sa soirée se termine, elle avait l'impression d'être derrière ce bar depuis 10 ans. Elle monta les marches et entra dans le bureau.

\- Thea ?

La lumière était éteinte, elle fronça les sourcils en ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Elle alluma la lumière et sa sœur n'était pas là, elle s'avança dans la pièce et un bout de tissus au sol attira son regard, elle se baissa en plissant les yeux, elle le prit et le dirigea près de son nez, elle l'éloigna à la forte odeur qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : Du Chloroforme. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose. Abigaël serra les dents, elle se releva et sortit son téléphone en sortant du bureau pour se diriger vers la réserve.

\- _Abigaël ?_

\- Thea a été enlevée. Déclara la tueuse.

\- _Quoi ? Par qui ?_

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Grinça-t-elle. Trace moi son téléphone et envoie-moi l'adresse sur mon téléphone.

Abigaël descendit les escaliers avec hâte et évita les serveuses, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui discutait avec les autres. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la réserve.

\- _J'arrive. Déclara le brun._

\- Non, j'ai besoin de toi pour me dire combien d'homme se trouve avec ma sœur et me guider. Ordonna la tueuse en entrant dans la réserve, elle retrouva rapidement son sac qu'elle posa sur une petite table.

\- _Ce n'est pas prudent Abigaël ! Tu ne sais pas comment ils sont. Tenta-t-il de la raisonner._

\- La seule chose importante à savoir c'est qu'ils ont ma sœur. Alors trouve-moi l'adresse et envoie-la-moi et coupe les caméras autour du Verdant. Ordonna encore plus sèchement la tueuse en raccrochant.

Abigaël ouvrit son sac et prépara ses armes, elle se maudit en se rappelant qu'elle était au Verdant, mais se rappela soudainement qu'il y avait une porte de derrière. Elle se changea en quatrième vitesse, plaça ses armes à leur emplacement, enfila son oreillette, elle espérait juste que son frère ne remarque pas leurs absences, mais pour l'instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle attrapa son casque et sortit du club. Son téléphone lui annonça un message, elle le lut et fronça les sourcils, elle enfila son casque et partie au quart de tour. Elle était haineuse qu'on s'en prenne de nouveau à sa sœur mais elle était assez impatiente, car elle avait vraiment besoin de se défouler après les confrontations qui s'étaient déroulées plus tôt dans la soirée. Heureusement qu'ils étaient à l'ancienne usine de Queen Consolidated, c'était un terrain à son avantage, elle connaissait encore les lieux malgré les années passées, pourquoi avoir enlevé Thea ? Deux fois qu'elle se faisait agresser, deux fois qu'on voulait du mal à sa sœur. Peut-être que c'était une vengeance contre les Queen. Vengeance ou pas, ils le regretteraient amèrement.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

\- Tu as eu de la chance pour ce pari c'est tout. Grogna le fils Merlyn.

\- Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas parier avec moi. Rigola l'avocate. Je suis la meilleure, je n'y peux rien. Lui dit-elle en le regardant amusée et fière.

\- Je t'ai laissé gagner, je suis galant. Répliqua Tommy en se voulant convaincant.

\- Tommy Merlyn et galant dans la même phrase, c'est en train de me rendre sourd. Se moqua Arsenal.

\- Tu ne l'étais pas déjà ? On sait tous que tu n'écoutes pratiquement jamais, même pas Felicity en mission. Se moqua à son tour le meilleur ami d'Oliver avec ironie.

\- Et si vous me laissiez en dehors de vos confrontations. Rigola doucement la blonde, même si Tommy n'avait pas totalement tort.

\- Oses dire que ce n'est pas vrai ? Je me souviens avec Sherman, elle ta dit qu'il était trop fort pour toi et toi comme tu ne l'as pas écouté et ben, tu as fini avec deux côtes de cassées. Nargua le brun avec un grand sourire.

Roy se renfrogna à se souvenir mais il faisait des efforts pour ne plus être une tête brûlée, il se souvenait de la frustration de son échec et Tommy ne le lâchait plus avec ça. Ce dernier rigola de sa victoire. La Team rigola de bon cœur, ils aimaient les confrontations entre Merlyn et Harper, c'était toujours des matchs nuls mais cela les évitait de penser aux choses plus sérieuses. Cette soirée leur faisait du bien, malgré les confrontations qu'il y avait eu plus tôt. Karen arriva devant la Team.

\- Vous n'auriez pas vu Abigaël et Thea ? Demanda la serveuse.

\- La dernière fois, elles étaient au comptoir… Pourquoi ? Demanda l'Archer en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je cherchais Thea pour quelque chose et je ne la trouvais pas. Abigaël est partie à sa recherche mais elle n'est pas revenue. Raconta la jeune femme.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le téléphone de Felicity sonna, elle le sortit. Oliver et ses partenaires surent qu'ils se tramaient quelque chose quand elle les regarda tour à tour avec un air grave et sérieux. Ils ne leur en fallaient pas plus pour se lever. L'aîné des Queen se tourna vers Karen.

\- Elles sont sûrement à la maison ou partir faire un tour pour s'aérer, je vais les appeler. Rassura Oliver, ne laissant pas apercevoir son inquiétude et son énervement.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle dans un sourire en retournant travailler.

La Team Arrow descendit à l'Arrow Cave. Felicity se dirigea immédiatement sur son ordinateur. Oliver et Roy enfilèrent rapidement leurs costumes et Diggle prépara ses armes. Laurel et Tommy se postèrent à chaque côté de l'informaticienne.

\- Alors ? Demanda le fils de Malcolm avec impatience.

\- Il a été vu entre la quinzième et la vingtième avenue sur Calmi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire là-bas ? Demanda Oliver.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je suis en train de prendre le contrôle des caméras.

Oliver se détourna et sortit son téléphone pour appeler ses sœurs et aucune ne répondit, ce qui commença à sérieusement l'inquiéter.

\- _Où est-ce qu'elles sont Bordel ? Pensa avec inquiétude le Justicier._

\- Il s'est arrêté à l'ancienne usine de Queen Consolidated. Informa de nouveau Felicity.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? Demanda le fils Merlyn avec incompréhension.

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'essaye de réactiver les caméras qui s'y trouvent, mais elles sont bloquées comme dans les Docks.

\- On y va. Tu nous tiens au courant si tu as quelque chose, essaye de savoir grâce aux caméras ce qui a pu se passer. Diggle retourne en haut et essaye de savoir si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose de suspect. Ordonna doucement le Justicier.

\- Soyez prudent. Leur dit-elle en les voyants s'en aller.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël gara sa moto derrière la ruelle.

\- _J'ai le contrôle. Informa son partenaire._

La brune descendit de la moto et releva la visière pour voir que 2 hommes armées se trouvait devant le bâtiment, elle se cacha grâce au mur.

\- Combien d'hommes ?

\- _15 au total. Ta sœur se trouve au deuxième étage_. _L'imagerie thermique me révèle 5 corps, dont un qui doit être elle._

\- Reconnaissance faciale ?

\- _Ça recherche, je le saurais dans 10 secondes._

\- On n'a pas le temps. J'y vais. Déclara la tueuse.

\- _Sois prudente ce n'est pas des rigolos._

\- Sa tombe bien… Moi non plus. Répliqua-t-elle en remontant sur sa moto.

Elle la démarra et se précipita sur les hommes en abaissant sa visière. Dès qu'ils virent la moto foncer droit sur eux, ils levèrent leurs armes et tirèrent. Abigaël fit une roue arrière pour que les balles ne touchent que la carrosserie.

\- _Heureusement que je l'ai renforcé. Pensa amèrement la tueuse._

Abigaël fit un brusque dérapage et l'arrière de sa moto frappa de plein fouet le roux, elle balança sa jambe de l'autre-côté pour frapper le brun, qui frappa le mur avec violence. Elle descendit de sa moto en mettant rapidement la béquille. Le roux se reprit très vite et la visa de son arme, elle lui attrapa son bras et l'écarta de sa trajectoire qui était son corps. Elle sortit la sienne de derrière son dos et lui tira dans le torse sans aucune hésitation. Le brun se releva et tira plusieurs balles en direction de la brune mais celle-ci tourna le corps de son collègue pour en faire un bouclier, où les balles se plantèrent. Abigaël écarta le corps du mort sur le côté et elle envoya sa jambe qui tapa contre sa main qui lui fit lâcher son arme. Abigaël lâcha le corps du roux qui s'effondra, elle donna ensuite un coup dans le ventre du brun qui le fit se plier en deux dans un gémissement de douleur, elle le visa et tira dans sa tête et il s'écroula sans plus aucun de souffle de vie.

\- Kol, dis-moi.

\- _La reconnaissance met plus de temps. I hommes dans l'aile Ouest. 2 dans l'aile Est. 3 dans l'aile devant toi. 3 dans le bureau où se trouve Thea et 2 qui gardent la porte. Dont les 2 que tu as tués._

\- Il faut que je passe par l'aile Ouest pour arriver le plus rapidement.

\- _Il faut surtout que tu fasses attention pour ne pas qu'ils attirent les autres, peut-être qu'il y en a d'autres qui font le tour des bâtiments._

\- Alors il faut juste que je m'en débarrasse rapidement. Je suis Dark Shadow. Déclara la brune en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Directement les 3 hommes l'encerclèrent. Un blond voulu la frapper mais elle se baissa pour éviter son bras, elle frappa le roux au ventre, elle posa sa main au sol et tourna sa jambe en l'air pour frapper le brun au visage de son pied. Le blond se précipita sur elle mais elle bloqua son bras, elle tourna sur elle-même et lui tordit dans un crac, le brun se releva et elle roula sur le dos de celui qu'elle tenait pour le frapper violemment au visage. Elle retomba sur ses deux pieds, elle se retourna vivement et stoppa le bras du roux, elle lui donna un coup de poing au visage, elle sauta en enroulant ses jambes autour du cou de l'homme et à l'aide de son corps, elle le fit tourner en l'air et il se retrouva la tête entre les jambes, elle lui brisa la nuque d'un seul coup. Les deux qui restaient se placèrent de chaque côté.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu vas le regretter. La prévint le blond avec haine.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du vous en prendre à elle. Grogna la jeune femme.

\- Qui ? Vous parlez de cette petite garce de Queen ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ?

La brune ne répondit rien. Sa sœur ? Une garce ?

\- De toute manière, qui que tu sois pour elle, tu crèveras ! Lui dit le brun en levant son arme.

Shadow le prit de vitesse, elle tourna sur elle-même en reculant et attrapa son poignet de sa main droite, elle lui mit un coup de coude dans le ventre, puis lui cassa le poignet qui le fit pousser un hurlement de douleur et lâcher son Glock. Son coéquipier sortit à son tour son arme et la visa, mais elle balança sa jambe et tapa violemment dans sa main, qui la lâcha. Elle posa son pied sur sa jambe pliée puis son second sur son ventre et elle lui donna un violent coup de pied au visage, elle exécuta une roulade arrière et arriva derrière le brun tout en lui ayant brisé la nuque au passage, il s'écroula à son tour. Le dernier se releva en crachant du sang et la fixa avec rage, elle sortit son arme et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier était en route avec Roy à ses côtés. Il n'était pas totalement concentré parce que ses sœurs ne répondaient pas à ses appels, cela l'inquiétait et il savait qu'il devait se reprendre pour coincé ce tueur. Il l'avait déjà laissé filer une fois et cela ne devait se reproduire. Les paroles de Diggle flottait toujours dans sa tête, il savait exactement comment son partenaire pensée et c'était hors de question qu'il profère de tels accusation envers Abigaël. C'était totalement absurde qu'il pense ceci. Sa sœur avait toujours aimé ce battre, elle arrivait même à mettre des raclées à des types plus costaud qu'elle. La scène n'aurait pas dû autant le surprendre pourtant. Son instinct lui disait de prendre en considération ce que lui disait son ami, mais il le laissa dans un coin reculé de son esprit. Abigaël n'était pas une tueuse, elle n'avait pas fait un massacre dans les Docks Merkin et encore moins tuée Chelsea Mildon. L'inquiétude commença à grimper en flèche.

\- Felicity tu as des nouvelles de mes sœurs ? Demanda l'Archer en essayant de rester calme.

\- _Pas d'Abigaël. Mais je sais où se trouve Thea… Hésita l'informaticienne._

\- Où ? Demanda Arsenal.

\- _Elle est… Dans l'ancienne usine… Révéla Felicity._

\- Quoi ? C'est impossible, elle était au Verdant.

\- _La reconnaissance faciale est formelle. L'un des hommes est Anthony Sheffield, il est connu pour kidnapper sur des contrats._

\- Alors il faut trouver qui en voudrait à Thea. Ordonna plus sèchement Oliver qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Pourquoi on lui en voudrait ? Parce que c'est une Queen ? Questionna l'Archer Rouge.

\- Je ne vois pas autre chose. Murmura l'aîné Queen en serra les dents.

Voilà ce qu'il se passait quand il baissait sa garde. Sa sœur avait été kidnappée sous ses yeux, il n'avait rien remarqué et Abigaël était introuvable. Peut-être qu'il l'avait kidnappé aussi. Elles étaient toutes les deux aux prises de cet Anthony, voilà pourquoi elle ne répondait pas. Ses mains se resserrent sur les poignées de sa moto. Il avait baissé sa vigilance et voilà ce qu'il s'était passé, si jamais il leur faisait quoi que ce soit, il briserait à nouveau sa promesse faîtes à son meilleur ami, si jamais elles étaient blessées ou pire.

\- Tommy, je suis désolé.

\- _De quoi ? Demanda celui-ci._

\- Je vais sûrement devoir briser ma promesse et…

\- _Je ne t'en voudrais pas, il s'agit de Thea. Lui dit le fils Merlyn._

Il aurait tellement voulu être sur le terrain. Mais selon Oliver, il n'était pas encore prêt et que cela ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Felicity essaye de savoir si Abigaël est avec elle.

\- _Je fais ce que je peux mais d'après mes ordis, elle n'y est pas… Ou peut-être qu'elle est dans un autre endroit. Soupira la partenaire d'Arrow en s'activant davantage._

\- Tommy va chez moi, peut-être qu'il y aura des indices ou n'importe quoi. Felicity essaye de tracer son téléphone.

\- _J'y vais tout de suite._

\- _Je viens avec toi. Déclara Laurel à ses côtés._

\- Soyez prudent tout de même. Prévint l'aîné Queen.

\- _Roy tu écoutes Felicity. Ne put s'empêcher de prévenir Tommy avec une voix d'une mère qui met en garde son enfant._

\- Ahahah très drôle. Fit l'Archer Rouge en roulant des yeux.

\- _D'après les images thermiques, il y a 15 personnes dans le bâtiment._

\- 13 hommes, le tueur et Thea. Calcula le copain de la cadette Queen.

Les Archers arrivèrent près du bâtiment, ils enlevèrent leurs casques et rabattirent leurs capuches sur leurs têtes, arcs en main ils s'avancèrent sur leurs gardes. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir deux cadavres devant les portes, ils entrèrent dans l'usine avec leurs arcs tendus et virent 3 nouveaux cadavres.

\- Tu penses que le tueur est là pour Thea ? Que c'était lui qui la sauvée la première fois ? Demanda Roy de sa voix modifiée.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais même si c'était lui, c'est un meurtrier qui doit être stoppé. Déclara Oliver sans appel. Felicity ?

\- _J'ai enfin réussi à voir à travers les caméras. Il se dirige vers l'aile l'Ouest. Thea se trouve au deuxième._

\- L'aile l'Ouest est le plus rapide pour y arriver. Expliqua le fils de Robert.

\- _Soyez prudent._

Felicity les dirigèrent en s'inquiétant pour ses amis. Elle espérait que Thea allait bien. Oliver venait de retrouver ses deux sœurs et s'il perdait encore quelqu'un à qu'il tenait, il allait être détruit et il croira que c'est à cause de lui. Elle se concentra encore plus sur ses ordis pour tenter de retrouver Abigaël, mais son téléphone était intraçable et aucune caméra de la ville ne la montrait. Où est-ce qu'elle pouvait être ? Elle pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait à travers les caméras des bâtiments mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait le contrôle, elle essaya de trouver un signal mais il n'y avait rien, ce qui l'agaça. Le partenaire du tueur était aussi doué qu'elle, c'était la première fois que cela arrivait et elle n'aimait pas ça, surtout dans un moment comme celui-là. Qui ils pouvaient bien être ?

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Cette dernière arriva bientôt à l'endroit où se trouvait les types qui surveillaient l'aile Ouest, elle devait se dépêcher tout en restant sur ses gardes et ses sens en alerte, avant que quoi que ce soit n'arrive à Thea.

\- _Ils sont dans le deuxième couloir._

\- Thea ?

\- _Ils ne lui font rien pour l'instant. Ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir que tu es dans l'usine. Attends…_

\- Quoi ? Demanda la tueuse en murmurant et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Arrow et un autre type sont arrivés par devant… Ainsi que 6 hommes qui sont arrivés par derrière et qui monte où se trouve Thea. J'aurais dû t'accompagner._

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu serais avec moi, on n'aurait pas su que des gardes arrivaient et comme il y a Thea, je dois être encore plus informé. Arrow doit être là pour ma sœur. Après tout c'est un Justicier non ? Je ne suis pas son souci pour ce soir mais il n'a pas intérêt à me gêner, lui et son larbin.

Elle entra dans le couloir, ses armes en l'air.

\- _Fais gaffe. Prévint subitement le second tueur_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, un coup de pied lui tapa dans la main qui lui fit lâcher son arme, elle grimaça légèrement et elle se recula lorsqu'elle vit l'homme sortit un couteau et tenter de la poignarder.

\- _Derrière._

La brune s'écarta sur le côté en esquivant le poing du second assaillant, elle attrapa son bras et se tourna et lui mit un coup de coude au visage. Le deuxième se précipita à son tour en voulant la frapper de son pied, elle lui mit un coup pour l'écarter, puis un coup de poing au ventre et un coup de coude au visage. Le troisième sortit un couteau de sa poche et se précipita sur elle. Abigaël le désarma rapidement puis elle planta le couteau dans le cou, il agonisa en tombant au sol et il mourut. La tueuse se tourna et elle reçut un coup de poing dans le casque qui la fit vaciller et elle se retint au mur derrière elle. Elle se précipita sur lui et il envoya son poing pour la frapper mais elle se baissa puis se releva en attrapant son bras, elle lui retourna et il tomba à genoux. Abigaël le frappa avec son pied au visage et il gémit de douleur. Elle attrapa sa deuxième arme dans son dos et lui tira une balle dans la tête, il tomba au sol inerte. Elle aurait pu facilement se débarrasser d'eux avec ses armes mais elle avait trop de tension depuis ses confrontations et elle avait besoin de taper sur quelqu'un pour évacuer. Elle en oubliant qu'il en restait un, elle se retourna et plissa les yeux en le voyant la viser, mais avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la détente, une flèche se planta dans son épaule, qui le fit lâcher son arme en criant de douleur. Shadow lui tira une balle dans la tête et il s'écroula. Elle releva les yeux et serra les dents en voyant l'Archer vert accompagné du rouge, ils la visaient tous les deux de leurs arcs.

\- Dis-nous qui tu es ! Ordonna Arrow en s'avançant d'un pas.

Abigaël remit son arme derrière son dos, elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux. Elle leva les yeux et vit une grille d'aération. Les Justiciers suivirent son regard et c'est Roy qui s'avança aux côtés de son mentor.

\- N'y pense même pas ! La prévint l'Archer Rouge.

La jeune femme dégoupilla rapidement une grenade et la lança dans leur direction, une fumée apparut ce qui les aveuglèrent. La tueuse prit appuie sur le mur et sauta pour atteindre la grille qui s'enleva d'un coup de poing, elle se hissa et se retrouva dans les conduits.

\- Kol, guide-moi.

\- _Tu prends deux fois à gauche. Puis à droite et encore une fois à gauche et à la prochaine intersection, tu vas tout droit. Tu devrais tout de suite te trouver au-dessus de la porte où se trouve Thea._

Abigaël fit tout ce que lui avait dit Kol. Elle espérait pour eux qu'ils n'avaient rien fait à sa sœur, elle sera sans pitié. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir accepté de faire la serveuse. Elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante, ses sens avaient étés trop distrait par ses confrontations et ses insupportables clients. Elle avait promis à Thea qui ne lui arriverait rien et elle se faisait kidnappée. Elle enragea encore plus, elle arriva à l'intersection que lui avait indiquée son partenaire. Elle releva la visière et jeta un coup d'œil entre la grille. Elle vit deux hommes qui n'avaient pas l'air très balaize. Elle se redressa le plus qu'elle put en rebaissant la visière et se posta sur la grille qui céda sous son poids, elle se retrouva sur ses pieds entre les deux hommes, elle sortit son couteau et trancha la gorge du brun à sa gauche, elle attrapa l'arme du roux et elle le frappa de son pied au ventre, elle lui trancha ensuite à gorge à son tour. Elle sortit ses deux armes et elle se recula et fracassa la porte de son pied, qui céda facilement à cause de son ancienneté. Elle avança dans la pièce et tira, ses balles atteignirent 1 cible, elle se jeta derrière une table qu'elle renversa. Elle courut ensuite jusqu'à une armoire, elle n'osa pas tirer par peur de toucher sa sœur, elle grimaça en voyant qu'une balle lui avait effleuré le haut de sa main et qui avait déchiré son gant, elle dégoupilla ensuite une grenade et leur balança, une fumée blanche apparut et ils tirèrent à l'aveuglette, elle sortit de sa cachette.

\- _Il y en a un directement devant toi._

La tueuse se dirigea vers le type et lui tira une balle dans la tête.

\- _Derrière toi._

Elle envoya son arme en l'air, prit un Shuriken accroché à sa manche et l'envoya dans le bras d'un type qui s'était approché, elle entendit un gémissement de douleur. La fumée disparut petit à petit. Elle sauta sur une table, fit une roulade avant et frapper l'homme avec un coup de pied à la tête, il se mit à genoux et elle le frappa de nouveau au visage. Elle leva la main et récupéra son arme avec habileté et le visa, elle s'apprêtait à tirer quand…

\- Arrête sinon je la tue !

Un type arriva derrière elle en la visant, elle leva son arme en sa direction. Elle était coincé entre les deux armes, elle les visait mais eux aussi. Elle regarda celui qui devait être le chef avoir Thea en jout, elle était assise avec les yeux fermés et pleurait silencieusement. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus c'était de voir qu'elle avait un bleu qui se formait près de son œil, ils avaient osés la toucher, ils lui paieront ça, mais pour l'instant si elle faisait le moindre geste, il la tuera.

\- Bravo, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu m'impressionnes. Pour être arrivé là sans aucune égratignure et en tuant mes hommes. Sourit-il.

\- _C'est Anthony Sheffield, il est connu pour kidnapper sur des contrats mais aussi Traffic et viol._

Abigaël plissa dangereusement les yeux.

\- Tu t'es arrêté lorsque je l'ai menacé. Qui est-elle pour toi ? Demanda le chef pensivement. Sûrement quelqu'un d'important pour risquer ta vie et venir tout seul.

\- Je crois qu'il a perdu sa langue chef. Rigola l'un des hommes. Et si tu enlevais ton casque. Ordonna sèchement le garde.

Elle sentit un bout froid lui toucher la partie entre son casque et sa nuque.

\- On ne te le répétera pas. Lui dit un troisième.

\- _Lance a été prévenu, il arrive d'ici 15 minutes. Informa nerveusement le brun._

Abigaël serra les dents, elle détestait être pressé par le temps, elle ne pouvait pas enlever son casque, sa sœur ne devait absolument pas savoir qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Elle baissa ses armes et les laissa tomber à terre. Soudain, une flèche se ficha dans la jambe du type à son côté gauche. Dark Shadow se tourna rapidement pour attraper l'arme derrière elle et elle lui mit un coup de poing, elle tourna sur elle-même et le corps du brun se retrouva devant elle, et ça lui servit comme bouclier et les balles des hommes le transpercèrent de part et d'autres. Les autres hommes qui étaient dans le bâtiment furent alertés par les bruits arrivèrent. Arrow et Arsenal s'en occupèrent.

Abigaël balança le corps du mec près d'un autre. Elle donna un coup de poing à un gars, elle se baissa quand il essaya de la frapper et elle lui donna ensuite un coup de coude dans le dos. Elle se tourna et elle prit appuie sur le dos du brun pour sauter, elle se positionna face au sol, les pieds en direction des deux hommes qu'elle atteint aux torses, ils reculèrent légèrement et ils tinrent les pieds d'Abigaël. Celle-ci se baissa et poussa les chevilles des hommes qui perdirent l'équilibre, ils tombèrent violemment au sol, tandis qu'Abigaël effectua une roulade en l'air et retomba sur ses pieds sans flancher. Le type se releva et sortit une sorte de machette d'elle-ne-savait-où, elle se tourna et monta sur une table qui se trouvait derrière elle, il voulut la frapper mais elle recula son pied et le posa ensuite sur la lame, qui c'était planté dans la table. De son autre pied, elle lui donna un coup dans le bras, puis dans le ventre, elle lui mit un coup de poing sur la joue gauche, puis la droite. L'homme ne put réagir quand elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans la joue, qui le fit tourner sur lui-même et il s'écroula au sol. Elle descendit rapidement, attrapa la machette et la retira du bois sans avoir de peine, elle l'abattit ensuite dans le torse de l'homme à terre.

Abigaël se retourna vivement en voyant les deux hommes qu'elle avait envoyé à terre se précipiter sur elle, elle courut à son tour et se baissa pour glisser entre les jambes du plus grand, elle lui trancha ensuite son talon d'Achille, qui le fit flancher et elle en profita pour lui briser la nuque. Elle s'avança quand elle vit Thea encore en jout d'Anthony, mais un type se plaça devant Elle. Elle plissa les yeux, elle se baissa quand il essaya de la frapper puis elle attrapa son couteau qui se trouvait à sa cuisse et lui planta dans la jambe, il recula en se tenant la jambe et serra les dents de douleur, le sang souillant son pantalon. Elle attrapa deux de ses Shuriken et les balança, une atterrie dans la main d'Anthony et l'autre dans sa jambe, il lâcha son arme en grognant de douleur. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les Justiciers se précipiter sur sa sœur, qui était toujours en panique et neutraliser Anthony. Elle sentit leurs regards mais elle s'en fichait. Abigaël se releva et agrippa fortement son adversaire par les bras, elle roula autour de son corps, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, sa tête était en bas et elle posa ses deux mains au sol et le fit passer par-dessus elle, elle atterrie sur ses genoux mais elle se remit rapidement sur ses pieds. La tueuse sortit un de ses couteaux à sa cuisse, l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui trancha la gorge.

Abigaël se releva et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa sœur qui était derrière les Justiciers, qui eux, la visaient de leurs flèches.

\- Dis-moi qui tu es où sinon je te plante une flèche entre les deux yeux. Menaça l'Archer Vert.

\- Non ! S'interposa Thea en se mettant entre eux, ce qui surprit les présents.

\- Thea Queen écartez-vous. Ordonna Oliver, il ne voulait pas blesser sa sœur, mais lui, il devait à tout prix l'arrêter.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie. 2 fois. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer !

\- Et c'est un tueur. C'est ce type qui a fait ses meurtres. Écartez-vous immédiatement.

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Provoqua la jeune femme.

Oliver serra les dents. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi têtue ? C'était une Queen évidemment. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait sauvé par deux fois mais pourquoi ? En fait il s'en fichait, il devait l'arrêter. D'un coup, les sirènes de police se firent entendre. Abigaël dégoupilla une grenade et la lança en leur direction, la fumée envahit la pièce. La tueuse se précipita vers la fenêtre et s'agrippa au rebord, elle se laissa tomber et atterrie sur une poubelle. Heureusement que ce n'était pas trop haut. Arrow serra les dents et se tourna vers son coéquipier.

\- Reste avec elle Arsenal.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et suivit la même direction que Dark Shadow. Celle-ci se précipita sur sa moto, lorsqu'une flèche verte se planta à quelques mètres et explosa, elle se protégea de ses mains et fut propulsés à quelques mètres plus loin, elle roula quelques secondes au sol.

\- _Abigaël ça va ?_

\- Ouais. Murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Abigaël se releva et serra les poings en voyant l'Archer à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Tu as eu de la chance la dernière fois mais tu n'en auras pas cette fois. La prévint Arrow avec une voix froide. Mais j'ai une question : Pourquoi avoir sauvé Thea Queen ?

La tueuse se précipita sur le Justicier, elle prit appuis sur un container et lui envoya un coup de poing qu'il ne put l'esquiver, il tituba légèrement en arrière mais il se reprit rapidement. Il voulut la frapper mais elle l'esquiva, mais pas son pied qui s'enfonça dans son ventre. Elle gémit légèrement et ses genoux flanchèrent légèrement, il lui mit un coup de poing au visage et elle tomba sur le dos. Elle fit un saut carpé et se remit sur ses pieds.

\- Tu as une dernière chance de tout me dire.

Dark Shadow se précipita sur lui, il essaya de la frapper mais elle l'esquiva. Il lui fit un croche-pied et elle tomba à terre, elle se tourna et lui fit la même chose, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied au visage. La tueuse se releva et il en fit de même. A peine il fut sur ses pieds, qu'il lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage, elle lui rendit et quand il essaya de lui en remettre un nouveau, elle se baissa, attrapa un de ses couteaux et lui effleura la jambe, qui déchira légèrement son pantalon. L'Archer la frappa avec son arc dans la joue et son casque frappa violemment contre le container derrière elle. Arrow s'approcha et elle se retourna, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou, elle lui envoya une droite dans la joue, puis un coup dans le ventre. Le Justicier lui fit un croche-pied, elle tomba sur le dos et serra les dents, elle allait pour se relever mais il se redressa et il lui mit un coup de pied dans le casque. Abigaël retomba sur le dos en serrant les dents. Arrow se releva rapidement et s'approcha.

\- Qui es-tu ? Redemanda froidement l'Archer, perdant sa patience.

Celle-ci se retourna soudainement et lui envoya un coup de poing au visage qui le fit tomber sur le dos, elle se releva en titubant légèrement et secoua la tête. Il faudra qu'elle trouve un moyen pour pouvoir se battre, sans casque et sans se faire reconnaître. Le Justicier se releva à son tour et ne put réagir à temps quand elle le frappa encore et encore. Il arrêta son poing et lui tordit dans le dos, elle siffla dans le casque, il lui donna un coup dans le creux de son genou et elle le mit à terre.

\- _Abigaël, Lance sera bientôt là !_

La brune lui répondit par un grognement de frustration. Elle prit appuie sur son genou et son pied, elle sauta sur le côté et son corps passa dans le dos du Justicier, elle arriva à dégager son bras à ce mouvement, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et arqua son dos en arrière en posant ses mains au sol et il passa au-dessus d'elle, elle sortit son arme de son dos et le visa. Il se releva et serra les dents.

\- Je saurais qui tu es. Déclara-t-il avec haine.

Elle s'apprêtait à tirer mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il l'avait aidé à sauver Thea, elle devait le reconnaître. Soudain, ils entendirent les sirènes de la police de Starling, elle tourna la tête et vit la lumière des gyrophares, elle le regarda une dernière fois et vit son air haineux. Elle pouvait voir la frustration et la colère dans ses yeux, elle aimait les défis, jamais il ne saura qui elle était. Elle se détourna et se précipita sur sa moto, elle l'enfourcha et détala en vitesse. Thea était maintenant hors de danger. Le plus dur maintenant sera de trouver une explication à son absence et cela devait être une bonne. Elle prit la direction de l'hôtel.

* * *

 **Voili Voilou, chapitre terminé ^^**

 **J'ai mis un peu de temps parce que je travaille et la fatigue et tout donc j'écris un peu chaque soir, donc mes publications seront peut-être un peu ralentit, surtout que j'ai une autre histoire à continuer, alors je m'excuse d'avance ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car j'ai eu assez de mal avec celui-là et les scènes de combat, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, Nul, Passable ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, même vos critiques si elles sont constructives et qui permette à améliorer mon écriture. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas non plus, j'y répondrais à la limite du possible ^^**

 **J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'ayez pas peur de me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela me ravie au contraire parce que c'est grâce à vos reviews et de savoir que mon histoire est lu que j'ai la motivation de continuer ^^**

 **Je voudrais m'excusez pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me relis au moins 6 fois, mais c'est plus facile de voir les erreurs des autres que les siennes, alors je suis désolé d'avance :***

 **Des suppositions pour la suite ? Des suggestions ? Des scènes que vous voudrais voir ? Des personnes citées que vous aimerez voir ? Ou d'autres personnages ? J'essayerais d'intégrer ce que vous aimez mais je ne peux rien promettre. Je ferais mon possible pour vous satisfaire ^^  
**

 **D'ailleurs petite précision : Mon histoire avancera jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2, pour comment je vais gérer la saison 3, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais m'y prendre mais j'y réfléchis énormément :-)**

 ***Sondage en ligne sur mon profil** *****

 **Voilà, j'arrête de blablater et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow'' et bonne soirée à toutes,**

 **Xoxo :***


	7. Refus et Entraînement

**Hello tout le monde vous allez bien ? Moi ? Comme d'habitude et c'est grâce à vous, à vos encouragements, à vos reviews qui me donne à chaque fois le sourire et me donne la motivation alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez car cela m'aide énormément :-)**

 **Je tiens à dire bienvenue à Cemlia, je suis ravie de te compter parmis mes lectrices et ,n'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :***

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Delphine :** _Merci pour ta review ma biche ^^  
Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'es plu. Abigaël se rend effectivement compte que son départ à plus blessé ses proches qu'elle l'avait pensé et c'est un pas pour elle.  
Désolé pour ce petit passage mais bon, c'est mon côté sadique ahah, c'est bizarre mais Oliver me donne pas trop envie de le baffer quand c'est moi qui l'écrit ahah, mais je te rassure cela ne sera pas qu'à la fin de ma fiction qu'ils seront ensemble ;-) Quoi que… *sourire diaboliquement sadique*  
Je suis ravie que tu es plu ce passage, ce n'est pas très évidemment de décrire les scènes de combat, enfin j'ai pris celle de mon autre histoire, en modifiant les choses évidemment car ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Quant à Oliver, cela va être compliqué pour lui, tu as bien vu avec sa mère qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir la vérité en face. Là cela va être dur car Abigaël est une tueuse ''consentante'' qui a juste peur que sa famille le découvre, mais qui n'a pas honte de ce qu'elle fait. Donc dans les deux cas cela va être très dur, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-P  
Pour l'excuse j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup cherché lol t'en pense quoi ? ^^  
Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira,  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël entra dans la chambre d'Hôtel en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle posa son casque en soupirant puis retira ses gants, elle regarda son dos de la main où elle avait une légère égratignure. Elle soupira en retirant ensuite ses armes.

\- Thea va bien ?

\- Oui, Lance est arrivé peu de temps après que tu sois parti. Arrow est resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur lui ?

\- Figure-toi qu'il a un même ennemi avec l'ARGUS.

\- Qui ? Demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils et le regardant.

\- Deadshot. Révéla le brun en se retournant.

\- Floyd Lawton, je croyais que j'entendrais plus parler de lui. Soupira-t-elle. Comment ils se sont rencontrés ?

\- Il a tué un type du nom de James Holder et Arrow était sur le lieu au moment de sa mort. Il a aussi tenté de tuer le mari de ta mère : Walter Steele, mais Lance la sauvé à temps. Ils ont cru qu'il était mort mais il est revenu quelques temps après pour tuer Malcolm Merlyn…

\- Il a échoué vu qu'il est mort en affrontant Arrow. Commenta la tueuse en croisant les bras. Autre chose ?

\- Tu te souviens de Lyla Michaels ?

\- Oui, soi-disant qu'elle est la meilleure de l'ARGUS mais je ne l'ai jamais ''rencontré''.

\- D'après les rapports de l'ARGUS, elle s'est rendue dans la prison en Russie pour retrouver Deadshot mais pour une mission spécifique et sans avoir prévenu ses supérieurs.

\- Et en quoi cela doit m'intéresser ? Demanda la tueuse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Figure-toi que Lyla Michaels voulait retrouver Floyd parce qu'il a tué Andy Diggle. Informa le tueur.

\- Attends… Diggle ? Un lien de parenté avec…

\- Le garde du corps d'Oliver ? Oui… C'était son petit-frère. Continua Kol. Ils ont essayé de lui tendre un piège il y a quelques années mais ils ont échoué.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Commenta la brune. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi Lyla aurait été en Russie et dans la pire prison qui soit, toute seule et pour Andy Diggle ?

\- Parce qu'elle était mariée à John. Ils se sont mariés à l'armée et ont divorcé peu de temps après qu'ils soient rentrés. Expliqua le tueur.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne me dit pas tout. Lui dit la sœur d'Oliver en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Kol se pinça les lèvres, il savait sa réaction mais il devait lui dire, plutôt lui montrer.

\- Je suis rentré dans le serveur de Queen Consolidated et…

\- Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? Coupa brusquement la brune mécontente et n'aimant pas la direction que prenait la discussion.

\- Une intuition. Lui répondit-il simplement. Oliver utilisait le jet pour rendre visite à la compagnie de Queen Consolidated à Moscou.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, il n'est jamais allé à la réunion et c'était le même jour où une attaque a eu lieu à la prison. J'ai réussi à avoir les listes des prisonniers et Floyd en faisait partie.

\- Une simple coïncidence. Soupira la brune à bout de patience.

\- Regarde. Lui ordonna-t-il doucement.

Abigaël soupira et se plaça derrière le brun et regarda l'ordinateur par-dessus son épaule. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'un des rapports de Queen Consolidated où était mentionné qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Oliver mais qu'Isabel à la réunion prévue, ainsi qu'une vidéo où l'on pouvait voir John et Felicity à l'aéroport. Et il lui montra une autre vidéo où l'on pouvait voir Oliver et Diggle rentrer dans un bar, peu fréquentable.

\- Mon frère a un passif avec les bars au cas où que tu l'aurais oublié. Quant à Diggle, c'est un militaire et s'il était marié avec Michaels alors c'est normal qu'il a voulu la délivrer. Soupira la brune en se détournant.

\- Abigaël…

\- Arrête Kol ! Le coupa Abigaël en se retournant vivement. Ce n'est juste que des coïncidences !

\- Je veux bien qu'il y ait 1 ou 2 coïncidences mais là cela en fait beaucoup trop et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais. Diggle à lui tout seul n'aurait jamais pu sortir de cette prison sans avoir quelqu'un derrière lui. Quant à cette Felicity, elle a été diplômé du MIT et est arrivé deuxième au concours, elle est aussi douée que moi à l'informatique.

\- Oliver n'est pas ce Robin des Bois ridicule ! Articula-t-elle. Je veux autant que toi retrouvé ce type qui se met sur mon chemin, mais concentre-toi sur quelque chose de concret et pas baser juste sur des faits. Et ne t'avise plus d'accuser mon frère ! Prévint-elle menaçante.

Ils se fixèrent du regard, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux, les deux campant sur ses idées et ses certitudes. Le vibreur téléphone de la brune les coupa dans leur bataille silencieuse. Abigaël sortit son téléphone et se pinça les lèvres en voyant ''Ollie'' sur son écran, elle décrocha en inspirant.

\- _Abigaël ? Mais où es-tu ? Tu vas bien au moins ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler une vingtaine de fois ! Où est-ce que tu es ?_

\- Oliver ! Arriva à le stopper sa jeune sœur. Je vais bien je suis dans les Glades… Elle se pinça les lèvres un instant puis continua après avoir pris une légère inspiration. Karen est venue me voir pour me dire que Thea n'était plus au club alors je suis partie au manoir pour la chercher mais elle n'y était pas et je m'inquiè…

\- _Je la rejoins à la maison. La coupa à son tour l'Archer._

\- Où elle était ? Elle va bien ? Demanda la tueuse avec un ton inquiet.

\- _Vaut mieux que tu rentres. Je vais venir te chercher. Déclara le plus âgé des Queen._

\- Non je vais arriver, j'y suis dans même pas 20 minutes. Lui dit-elle en raccrochant. Je dois y aller.

Elle se retourna et attrapa son sac, puis ses affaires pour se changer. Une fois fait, elle attrapa son casque et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

\- Abigaël, il faudra que tu réfléchisses à ce que je t'ai dit. Ajouta le Mikaelson.

\- Il n'y a rien à réfléchir puisque je connais mon frère. Répliqua la brune en se retournant et plissa les yeux.

\- Comme il te connaît ? Tu es une tueuse Abigaël. En quoi qu'il soit cet Archer serait inconcevable ? Dis-moi qui est au courant de ce qu'il s'est produit sur l'île ? Dis-moi exactement ce qu'il a dû faire pour survivre là-bas ? Sais-tu s'il était vraiment seul ? Demanda le tueur rhétoriquement.

\- Trouve-moi des choses concrète, trouve-moi des preuves, mais ne mêle pas ma famille à cette histoire, ils n'ont rien avoir la dedans ! Dit-elle en sortant.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier arriva en compagnie de Roy dans l'Arrow Cave. Il était encore plus sur les nerfs, il avait encore perdu et il s'était encore enfui et cela le mettait dans une rage noire, il tentait de se calmer en se disant que sa plus jeune sœur était en sécurité maintenant, mais il n'y arrivait pas parce qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Abigaël. Il posa son arc dans son étui et son carquois à côté.

\- Diggle ?

\- Rien en haut, personne n'a vu quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit de suspect.

\- Tommy ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les poings en s'asseyant.

\- Aucune trace au manoir, pas de lutte, pas de sang, rien. Soupira le fils de Malcolm.

\- Mais où elle est ? Grinça Oliver en essayant de la rappeler, mais aucune réponse. Felicity ?

\- La reconnaissance faciale ne la repère nulle part. Quant au tueur, j'ai réussi à le suivre jusqu'à View Street mais il disparaît et plus aucune trace. Il n'a pas de plaque sur sa moto donc impossible de le tracer. Quant aux vidéos, elles ne sont pas effacées mais aucunes traces de lui. Râla la blonde en se retenant de tout faire valdinguer. Il n'y a même aucun signal venant de quoi que ce soit, même en utilisant le satellite de l'ARGUS ou le FBI, je ne trouve rien.

\- Il mérite bien son nom en tout cas. Soupira Laurel.

Oliver se releva et fit les cents pas, il s'arrêta devant le mannequin et mit un violent coup de poing dedans. Ses amis le regardèrent en comprenant sa frustration et son énervement. Diggle s'avança près de Felicity.

\- Refais voir les vidéos. Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver un indice qui nous dira qui cela peut être.

L'informaticienne rejoua les vidéos et ils les observèrent avec attention, mais aucun indice sur qui il pouvait être.

\- Il a sûrement quelqu'un qui le guide. Je n'ai aucun signal provenant du tueur, il est brouillé par un puissant Algorithme… Soupira la blonde en relevant ses lunettes et se frottant les yeux.

\- Il avait l'air de bien connaître l'usine. Remarqua le copain de Thea.

\- Et il avait l'air surtout de vouloir sauver Thea. Rajouta l'ancien Militaire en regardant son ami Archer.

Oliver le regarda en plissant les yeux, il savait exactement à quoi il pensait et c'était complètement grotesque.

\- Il veut seulement jouer avec mes nerfs, il veut me montrer qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui. Qu'il est aussi fort que moi, il me nargue et il y a rien de plus à dire Diggle.

\- Je crois surtout qu'il y a beaucoup plus à dire mais que tu refuses de voir la réalité en face. Tu refuses de prendre en considération que…

\- Que rien du tout, il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que tu avances.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Oliver. S'interposa Tommy. Abigaël est tout sauf une tueuse.

\- Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne voulez pas croire qu'elle puisse être ce tueur, mais il y a beaucoup trop de coïncidences. Leur dit l'ancien militaire en les regardant tour à tour. L'attaque au Dock, la mort de Chelsea, les sauvetages de Thea, le fait qu'elle change de nom alors qu'elle était supposée savoir pour la mort de votre mère. Comment elle ne pouvait pas savoir que tu étais en vie alors que tu étais là lors de… L'accident ?

Oliver serra les poings et se détourna pour ne pas frapper son partenaire. C'était seulement des coïncidences, sa sœur n'était pas celle qui lui avait planté une flèche ou fait tous ses assassinats. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le tueur avait sauvé Thea mais ce n'était pas parce que c'était Abigaël, il ne pouvait le croire, il ne pouvait que nier même si effectivement il y avait beaucoup trop de coïncidences. Et si c'était une ruse ? Quelqu'un aurait très bien pu avoir vu Abigaël dans les Glades et en profiter pour lui faire porter le chapeau. Peut-être Slade ? Cela serait bien son genre pour pouvoir le mettre hors de lui, le faire douter de sa propre famille. Il savait que c'était un peu ridicule étant donné que le tueur était loin d'avoir le même Gabarit que son vieil ami. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient équipe avec China, les deux le détestait cela leur serait bénéfique de s'allier contre lui.

\- Oliver, tu disais la même chose pour ta mère. Le sortit la voix de Diggle de ses pensées.

\- Je savais que ma mère me cachait des choses Diggle, je l'ai juste nié. Abigaël ne m'a jamais menti, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Le contredit derechef le Justicier en se retournant.

\- Alors ne lui demande pas en tant que son frère…

\- C'est hors de question que je fasse ça car je sais qui elle est… La discussion s'arrête là ! Termina le plus âgé des Queen.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, son téléphone sonna, il vit le nom du ''Capitaine'' sur son écran, il décrocha et le père Lance lui expliqua ce qu'il savait déjà.

\- _J'ai raccompagné votre sœur chez elle. Informa le Policier._

\- Très bien, merci Capitaine. Répondit l'Archer en raccrochant. Je rentre voir ma sœur. Informa Oliver.

\- Oliver… Commença Diggle.

\- N'accuse plus jamais ma sœur d'être une tueuse sans cœur, tu es mon ami mais sur ce coup-là tu as tort. Finit-il en sortant son téléphone et appela sa sœur qui répondit, qui lui enleva un poids dans la poitrine.

\- Abigaël ? Mais où es-tu ? Tu vas bien au moins ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler une vingtaine de fois ! Où est-ce que tu es ?

\- _Oliver ! Arriva à le stopper sa jeune sœur. Je vais bien je suis dans les Glades… Karen est venue me voir pour me dire que Thea n'était plus au club alors je suis partie au manoir pour la chercher mais elle n'y était pas et je m'inquiè…_

\- Je la rejoins à la maison. La coupa à son tour l'Archer.

\- _Où elle était ? Elle va bien ? Demanda la tueuse inquiète._

\- Vaut mieux que tu rentres. Je vais venir te chercher. Déclara le plus âgé des Queen.

\- _Non je vais arriver, j'y suis dans même pas 20 minutes. Lui dit-elle en raccrochant._

Oliver soupira de soulagement, il souhaita rapidement ''bonne nuit'' à Diggle et Felicity, puis il sortit du QG accompagné de Tommy et Laurel. Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture du fils Merlyn, Oliver devant et l'avocate à l'arrière. Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'habitacle que Tommy décida à rompre après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation.

\- Tu ne penses tout de même qu'elle puisse être ce tueur ? Demanda posément le brun.

\- Non. Répondit l'Archer avec certitude. Ma sœur est incapable de tuer qui que ce soit.

\- Moi je pense le contraire. Répliqua Tommy à la surprise de son meilleur ami, qui plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit Dark Shadow évidemment… Mais je pense qu'elle serait capable de tuer pour Toi et Thea. Justifia le brun en voyant ses yeux le dardant. Et je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué avec sa confrontation avec ce Sam.

Oliver se rappela de la scène, il était sur le côté et pouvait voir l'expression de son visage. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué la haine qui transperçait dans ses yeux, sa voix avait été froide et sans appel, comme si elle lui aurait vraiment cassé le bras ou même pire, comme sa menace le disait. Mais il ne voyait pas, ne voulait pas imaginer Abigaël tuait quelqu'un même pour sa sœur ou lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que sa petite sœur, pour qui il tuerait s'il le fallait, être ce Dark Shadow qui était recherché par l'ARGUS, le FBI, la CIA, enfin toute sorte d'autorité possible. Il ne saurait comment réagir si Diggle avait raison. Oliver ferma les yeux à cette pensée, son ami avait tort sur ce coup-là, Abigaël n'avait rien avoir avec ses meurtres, il en était persuadé.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, on sait que c'est impossible que cela soit Abigaël. Tenta de rassurer Laurel, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ex petit-ami.

Un silence se réinstalla dans la voiture pendant reste du trajet. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, à peine entra-t-il dans le manoir que la jeune femme brune sauta dans les bras d'Oliver, ce dernier resserra doucement mais fermement ses bras autour du corps de sa petite sœur. Il la sentit doucement trembler et il resserra encore plus son étreinte. Le Justicier s'écarta en premier et il prit le visage de Thea entre ses mains.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Ordonna doucement l'Archer.

Il voulait savoir comment elle se sentait après ça, mais il le voyait et cela ne servait à rien de lui rappeler ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle devrait dormir et il lui demanderait le lendemain ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Où est Abigaël ? Demanda doucement sa plus jeune sœur.

\- Je l'ai appelé, je lui dirais de monter d'accord ?

Thea hocha doucement la tête. Oliver lui posa un tendre baiser sur le front, la jeune femme se détourna et monta doucement mais sûrement les escaliers, accompagné de Roy après qu'il ait salué son mentor et ses partenaires. Oliver ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, lui aussi avait besoin de repos, cette soirée avait été un enfer, il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main de son meilleur ami se poser sur son épaule.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on le trouve. Dit Oliver avec haine.

\- Et on le trouvera. N'oublie pas qu'on a la meilleure informaticienne de notre côté. Lui dit Tommy avec un sourire. L'archer sentit bien les sous-entendus, il leva les yeux au ciel.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Oliver, Tommy et Laurel se retournèrent et furent soulagés de voir la second enfant Queen. Elle regarda vite fait Laurel et Tommy puis se dirigea devant son frère.

\- Où est-elle ? Elle va bien. Demanda-t-elle précipitamment en se plantant devant lui.

\- Oui, elle est dans sa chambre avec Roy. Lui répondit son frère en posant sa main sur son bras pour la calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Elle s'est faîtes enlevé mais… Il a été arrêté. Continua Oliver avant qu'elle ne lui pose d'autre question.

Abigaël ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, mais c'était hors de question qu'il reste en vie, pas après ce qu'il avait fait, il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle devra laisser le temps que le procès ait lieu.

\- Je m'occuperais de cette affaire et je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne ressorte jamais. Rassura Laurel avec un sourire.

Abigaël rouvrit les yeux et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette femme l'exaspérait au-delà des mots, comment son frère et Tommy pouvaient sortir avec elle ? Il y a des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et dont elle n'avait aucune envie. Oliver s'approcha doucement de sa sœur.

\- Toi, tu vas bien ? Demanda son frère.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait agresser. Répliqua-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je me suis inquiété quand tu ne répondais pas. Avoua son frère en ignorant son ton.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai fait le tour de Starling et des Glades et en moto, je n'ai pas fait attention à mon téléphone. Mentit la brune avec aplomb.

Elle avait bien évidemment vu les appels d'Oliver, mais elle n'aurait pas pu parler avec son frère surtout dans l'état qu'elle était, il ne devait se douter de rien.

\- L'important c'est que tu ailles bien et Thea aussi. Lui dit son frère en la prenant dans ses bras. Thea veut te voir. L'informa l'Archer en s'écartant.

\- Je vais monter. Sourit-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à le contourner quand il lui attrapa doucement la main, elle se tourna et se tendit imperceptiblement quand elle le vit regarder la légère entaille en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Quand t'es-tu fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être avec Sam. Soupira la brune en haussant les épaules.

Abigaël se dégagea doucement et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa sœur. Elle posa son sac dans sa chambre avant. Elle toqua et entra directement. Thea était allongée avec Roy à ses côtés. Ce dernier se leva pour les laisser seul, il fit un léger signe de tête à la sœur de son mentor qu'elle lui rendit. Abigaël resta sur le pas de la porte n'osant pas entrer, elle s'en voulait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait promis de protéger sa sœur et elle avait échoué, ils s'en étaient pris à elle devant ses yeux, elle n'avait rien vu, elle avait perdu sa garde à être toujours à droite et à gauche qu'elle n'avait vu personne de mal intentionné envers Thea. Elle serra les poings en voyant le bleu près de son œil, il l'avait blessé et il s'était juste fait arrêter ? Cet Archer serait pas venu, elle l'aurait tué pour avoir levé la main sur elle, elle serra davantage ses doigts en pensant à la mauvaise posture dans laquelle elle avait été. Elle avait laissé en vie ce Robin des Bois juste parce qu'il l'avait aidé, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment son but. Sa dette était payée quand elle l'avait laissé en vie mais maintenant, il regretterait de s'être mêlé de ses affaires. Qui qu'il était, elle le retrouverait.

\- Abigaël ? La sortit de ses sombres pensées la voix de la plus jeune des Queen.

\- Je suis désolé. Déclara doucement la brune.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda sa sœur en arquant un sourcil.

\- J'ai promis de veiller sur toi. Dit-elle en s'approchant doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Et puis, je vais bien. Tenta de la rassurer avec un sourire.

\- Ne me mens pas Thea…

\- Je…

Thea se coupa, non elle n'allait pas bien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se faire agresser et elle en avait marre de se sentir faible. D'abord avec Slade, puis dans la ruelle, puis avec Sam et maintenant avec cet Anthony Sheffield. Elle devait être plus forte et Roy allait l'aider. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à sa sœur car elle ne voulait pas voir son devoir de la protéger dans ses yeux, elle voulait pouvoir se défendre toute seule, sans qu'il y ait son frère ou sa sœur dans les parages.

\- Tu n'as pas à me mentir, je sais ce que cela fait de… De se sentir impuissante. La coupa la voix de sa grande sœur.

\- Arrête… Tu as toujours été plus forte que moi… Mentalement et physiquement. Ricana nerveusement la Cadette des Queen.

\- Tu te trompes Speedy… Soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés et baissant la tête. J'ai quitté Starling parce que je n'ai pas su surmonter, même aujourd'hui alors qu'Oliver est toujours en vie… Parce que papa n'est pas là… Et je parle de Robert. Ajouta Abigaël en relevant les yeux sur sa sœur. Tu n'es pas ma demi-sœur mais ma sœur à part entière pour moi, peu importe le sang dans tes veines.

\- Peut-être mais j'ai celui d'un meurtrier dans les veines… Dit Thea en serrant les dents.

\- Certes, mais cela ne change rien, je te regarde et je ne vois aucune ressemblance avec Malcolm Merlyn. _Mise à part les yeux. Se retint-elle de dire._ Les liens de famille ne se font pas qu'avec le sang, mais pour ce que tu représentes pour ceux avec qui tu vis, avec celui qui t'as élevé, celui qui ta vue grandir. Malcolm Merlyn est ton géniteur mais cela s'arrête là, tu n'es et ne sera jamais comme lui, je le sais.

Thea ne put empêcher ses larmes de rouler sur ses joues à son discours. Le cœur d'Abigaël se serra et elle la prit dans ses bras, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le dos. Thea s'accrocha désespérément à la veste de sa sœur, elle s'en voulait de pleurer, encore, devant elle. Elle se trompait, elle était plus forte qu'elle a tous les niveaux, elle n'arrivait même pas à se montrer forte. Elle n'était qu'une gamine qui avait besoin de sa famille et qui n'arrivait même pas à tenir tête à des brutes comme Sam. Cela devait changer, cela allait changer. Thea s'éloigna d'Abigaël et essuya ses yeux et ses joues, puis regarda la plus âgé. La tueuse fut surprise de voir autant de détermination dans ses yeux, le même regard qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, du moins, arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et c'est grâce à cette détermination qu'elle était devenue Dark Shadow. A la différence c'est que Thea avait son frère et sa sœur, ce qui l'empêcherait de tomber dans la noirceur comme elle.

\- Tu as raison Bi', mon père est Robert, pas Malcolm. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui. Déclara la gérante du Verdant.

\- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Lui dit sa sœur avec un sourire.

Thea hocha la tête et s'allongea dans son lit et remonta la couverture. Abigaël lui posa un baiser sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit Speedy.

\- Bonne nuit Bi'.

Abigaël sortit de la chambre et Roy arriva au même moment, elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

\- Tu nous as pas écouté j'espère ? Je n'aime pas les curieux.

\- Non, je vous emmenais ça. Lui révéla le brun en lui tendant une tasse de thé avec un léger sourire.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en prenant la tasse.

Elle le contourna et se rendit dans sa chambre sous le regard du copain de sa sœur. Arsenal n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Dig' lui avait dit. Lui non plus ne croyait pas qu'Abigaël soit une tueuse, elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de coïncidences pour ne pas être sur ses gardes concernant la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas y croire car il savait que Thea ne s'en remettrais pas si elle découvrait la vérité, déjà que son vrai père était un meurtrier qui a fait sauter les Glades et que sa mère l'avait aidé, même si c'était dû aux menaces du père de Tommy. Quant à Oliver, même si elle était ce tueur, il ne pourrait se résoudre à l'envoyer à Iron Heights, il le savait. Même si elle tuait des gens, elle était sa petite sœur. Thea serait anéanti si cela se produisait, il secoua la tête, ce n'était seulement que des coïncidences.

Abigaël entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clef, elle s'adossa à celle-ci en fermant les yeux et soupirant. Elle aurait voulu savoir s'il lui avait dit pourquoi il l'avait kidnappé mais elle s'était retint en voyant que sa sœur n'était pas prête à parler de ce qui s'était passé. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main et la serra pour qu'elle forme un poing. Kol avait eu raison de lui faire prendre ce somnifère, elle n'aurait peut-être pas été capable de sauver sa sœur, épuisé comme elle avait été, mais cela ne changeait rien qu'elle avait été kidnappé pratiquement sous ses yeux au Verdant, elle s'en voulait pour ça, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de jouer à la serveuse pour cette soirée. Une question la turlupiné tout de même, comment ce Justicier avait su ? Etait-il dans le coin ? Elle n'en savait rien et ça la frustré. Elle s'écarta de la porte, posa sa tasse et son sac sur le bureau. Elle entra dans la salle de bain en enlevant sa veste puis son haut, elle grinça des dents en voyant une éraflure en niveau de ses côtes, elle attrapa sa trousse de soin, puis désinfecta la plaie à sa main et sur ses côtes, elle grimaça légèrement à la sensation de brûlure, elles étaient assez profonde. Elle jeta les morceaux de tissus à la poubelle et les brûla, elle resta fixée devant quelques instant avant de sortir, elle attrapa des vêtements pour dormir et prit une douche rapide. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur son lit en tailleur et elle nettoyait ses armes soigneusement, puis les Shuriken qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer et ses couteaux. Elle les rangea ensuite dans son sac, elle finit sa tasse et la reposa sur son bureau. Son téléphone sonna et elle soupira en voyant ''Kol'' sur son écran, elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle.

\- Comment va Thea ?

\- Choquée… Soupira-t-elle. Mais je pense que ça va aller.

\- Tant qu'elle va bien. Je n'ai retracé aucun signal venant d'Anthony qui pourrait nous dire qui l'a contacté. Les flics ont réussis à récupérer tes Shuriken mais j'ai effacé toute trace d'empreinte. Par contre, j'ai réussi à avoir un signal venant des Archers mais il me faudra un peu de temps pour découvrir d'où il vient.

\- Donc si tu trouves le signal, on les trouvera, du moins on aura le périmètre où cherchait. Sourit diaboliquement la seconde enfant Queen.

\- Yep, il faut que tu t'attendes à tout Abigaël.

\- Trouve-moi le signal et trouve-moi le VRAI Archer. Ordonna-t-elle froidement avant de raccrocher.

Kol l'énervait de plus en plus avec ses accusations portées sur son frère. Elle ne le voyait pas porter ce costume ridicule et faisant ''Justice'' à Starling. Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si c'était vraiment lui, alors ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de croire en l'innocence d'Oliver. De toute façon, même si c'était vraiment son frère cet Archer, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à lui, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire payer de s'être mêlé de ses affaires et c'était inconcevable, elle s'allongea sur son lit en croisant les bras derrière sa tête et fixant le plafond, elle regarda son réveil qui affichait 5h. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se vider la tête mais elle n'y parvint pas. Cependant, elle réussit à s'endormir mais pas d'un rêve paisible, elle avait abandonné l'espoir de bien dormir.

Le lendemain, Abigaël se releva en sursaut, elle était en nage et sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration qui était difficile, elle se leva et elle se sentit vaciller légèrement, elle se rassit sur son lit. Son rêve était différent, elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver sa sœur, elle était morte devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Son frère lui en voulait de ce qu'il s'était produit la tenant pour responsable, il lui disait qu'elle n'était qu'une tueuse et qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre, ni de porter le nom de Queen. Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, elle prit une douche et resta sous le jet. Elle ne méritait pas d'être une Queen, et au fond d'elle, elle ne l'était plus, elle était Dark Shadow. Abigaël Queen était morte depuis bien longtemps, elle n'existait plus. Elle sortit et s'habilla comme d'habitude, elle enfila une légère veste et laissa ses cheveux tomber en cascade dans son dos, elle se maquilla légèrement et sortit de sa chambre, elle prit son téléphone et vit 6h, elle soupira et ouvrit son ordinateur. L'enterrement de Chelsea Mildon avait lieu aujourd'hui. Elle entra dans le serveur de l'ARGUS, elle soupira en voyant que Lyla Michaels se charge de l'enquête pour la retrouver, cela n'allait pas être facile. Lyla était l'une des meilleurs agents de l'ARGUS, mais elle n'avait pas peur d'elle, si elle devait la tuer, elle le ferait. Elle se cala sur sa chaise et fixait la photo de l'agent pensivement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi et c'est son téléphone qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se leva et l'attrapa.

\- Yep ?

\- Lyla se…

\- Charge de me retrouver ? Je sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- La laisser chercher. Et si elle se rapproche trop de la vérité, je la tuerais. Tu as un signal ?

\- J'ai réussi à en avoir un et il vient de Queen Consolidated, et il date de quand Oliver a commencé à être PDG.

\- Tu sais de quel ordinateur il provient ?

\- Non, je cherche encore. A au fait pour l'appartement, il y en a un à quelques pâtés de maison de la boite de ta sœur.

\- Accepte de le prendre. Je passe dans la matinée. Déclara la brune en raccrochant.

Abigaël posa son téléphone et elle attrapa sa tasse finie et sortit de la chambre. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine et se prépara un café. Elle posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle était encore épuisé et la soirée de la veille était encore dans sa tête. Sa sœur avait été kidnappée et c'est possible que cela ne soit pas terminé. Elle devait parler de ça avec Kol, son café fut terminé, elle le prit pour retourner dans sa chambre et dans le hall, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, elle se stoppa et fronça les sourcils. C'était comme si quelqu'un tomber et que sa chute fut amortis par quelque chose de mou. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et fut à moitié surprise de voir les tables près des murs ainsi que les fauteuils, un tapis au milieu. Sa sœur couchait sur le dos et Roy la surplombant de sa hauteur. La plus jeune des Queen grogna légèrement à sa position. Il l'avait mis à terre en moins de 10 secondes et cela commençait à l'agacer profondément. Elle se releva et Roy l'aida. Thea l'attaqua après quelques secondes en balançant son bras mais Roy attrapa son poing sans aucun mal, elle balança le second mais il se tourna sur lui-même et lui fit un léger croche-pied, qui la fit tomber sur le dos.

\- Fais attention à ma sœur toi ! Prévint la tueuse en faisant un léger sourire.

Le couple sursauta légèrement ne l'ayant pas vu arrivé. Thea rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur. Elle se releva en se sentant honteuse qu'elle ait assisté à ça.

\- Elle voulait que je lui apprenne alors c'est ce que je fais.

\- Sauf que tu ne lui dit pas ce qui ne vas pas. Lui dit-elle en le regardant. Tu réfléchis trop avant d'attaquer, tu dois te fier à ton instinct, te faire confiance. La moindre hésitation te sera fatale, mais il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre avant d'attaquer. Apprendre à te dégager si tu préfères. Déclara Abigaël à Thea.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pareil, si tu ne sais pas attaquer, tu ne peux pas te défendre.

\- Non Thea, parce que si tu attaques avant de savoir contrer… Le jour où que tu ne sais pas comment te dégager de l'emprise de ton attaquant, il aura l'avantage et tu seras perdu. A un contre un, tu peux attaquer sans savoir pour autant te défendre, bien sûr il faut évaluer d'abord son agressant avant, car ils n'ont pas tous la même pratique du combat et certain ne sont pas des amateurs… Mais à plusieurs contre toi, c'est important de savoir déjà se protéger et de pouvoir se dégager, car s'ils sont plus fort que toi, tu pourras toujours t'enfuir. Instruit la tueuse à sa jeune sœur.

Aucun des présents ne remarqua que Diggle était arrivé depuis le début de la petite déclaration d'Abigaël à sa sœur, il était près de la porte du salon et avait juste passée légèrement sa tête. Il était plus ou moins impressionné par la sœur de son ami, il était tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait.

\- Quand tu as attaqué Roy, d'abord tu as hésité peut-être parce que c'est ton copain et je le comprends. Mais quand il t'a attrapé le bras, tu as directement essayé d'attaquer à nouveau alors il a eu le temps de se tourner pour te mettre au sol, il sait que tu ne peux te défendre alors cela a été facile de prédire ce que tu ferais car c'est le premier réflexe que n'importe qui auraient. Ceux qui t'agresseront seront en te voyant que tu es une débutante, du moins ils te sous-estimeront sans savoir que tu sais te défendre, voir répliquer. C'est leur première pensée, que tu ne sais pas te défendre et non que tu ne sais pas répliquer.

\- Comme Toi et Sam.

\- Oui, il m'a provoqué alors j'ai répliqué. Acquiesça la brune. Si tu te serais dégagé avant d'attaquer, il aurait été pris par surprise et tu aurais pu prendre l'avantage. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Tu fais une petite démo avec moi, Harper ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse mal ? Demanda le brun avec moquerie.

\- TU n'as pas peur que je te fasse mal ? Demanda de nouveau la brune mais avec provocation.

Diggle plissa les yeux, la façon de combattre de quelqu'un est reconnaissable, il avait observé des tonnes de fois les vidéos que Felicity avait réussi à ravoir, où l'on voyait la tueuse, du moins en partie, elle avait pu récupérer que celle où l'on voyait Dark Shadow affrontait Arrow, ou celle avec les hommes à l'usine.

Abigaël se posta sur le tapis et Roy se posta face à la brune. Il devait retenir ses coups pour ne pas qu'Oliver l'étripe, s'il lui faisait mal ou même une légère égratignure. Quant à Abigaël, elle devait faire attention pour ne pas qu'ils ont des doutes sur ses réelles capacités, surtout que sa sœur avait été là quand elle avait combattu.

\- On va refaire votre ''combat'' et les techniques pour se dégager. Déclara la brune en regardant Thea qui les regardait attentivement. Tu es prêt ? Demanda ensuite Abigaël à Roy qui hocha la tête.

Abigaël balança son bras en direction du jeune homme qui lui attrapa son poing, comme avec Thea. La brune se baissa en tournant sur elle-même, elle se dégagea à ce mouvement et cela lui permit ensuite de donner un léger coup de pied dans le genou de Roy qui flancha et qui le posa sur le tapis.

\- Dégagez puis attaque. Sourit la sœur d'Oliver en regardant Thea, leurs gestes n'avait pas été très rapide étant donné que c'était des cours pour la Cadette des Queen.

Roy se releva et se tourna de nouveau vers Abigaël. Celle-ci lui fit un léger clin d'œil et il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il y a bien sûr plusieurs techniques pour se dégager mais tout dépends de la position dans laquelle que tu te trouves. Expliqua la tueuse. Mais le plus important quand tu combats et que tu dois toujours te tenir sur tes gardes, même si ton adversaire est en mauvaise posture. Un moment d'hésitation et il peut renverser la situation.

Roy attaqua soudainement la brune mais celle-ci attrapa son poing, il se baissa et tourna sur lui-même comme elle quelques instants plus tôt, il lui donna un léger coup de pied dans le genou, elle le posa sur le tapis, elle tourna sur son genou et lui fit un croche-pied qui le fit tomber. Abigaël se releva et regarda Thea. Le partenaire du Justicier se releva à son tour.

\- Ne jamais croire que tu as gagné tant que ton adversaire n'est pas mis complètement hors d'état de nuire. Ne jamais le sous-estimé non plus, ça c'est l'erreur que l'on commet tous au moins une fois. Une seule erreur dans ses moments peut te couter très cher. Conseilla Abigaël.

Thea écoutait attentivement ses conseils et les grava dans sa mémoire. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle lui expliquait et elle fut surprise de tout ce qu'elle savait sur les combats. Elle avait appris beaucoup de chose pendant ses 6 ans d'absences, elle se demandait si elle avait tout mis en pratique ou si c'était juste des leçons.

\- Un autre conseil très important, toujours changer sa façon de combattre si tu confrontes plusieurs fois la même personne.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune Queen.

\- Parce que quelqu'un qui est très observateur, verra les faiblesses dans tes techniques et il pourra facilement anticiper tes mouvements. Si tu le combats avec des techniques différentes alors il ne pourra pas anticiper et tu le prendras par surprise. Et si toi tu es aussi observatrice dans ses gestes ect. Tu pourras toi-aussi prévoir ses gestes à l'avance.

\- Quand tu dis plusieurs techniques de combat… Tu entends quoi par-là ?

\- Pendant ses dernières années, je me suis entraînée à plusieurs styles… Comme le Ninjutsu, les Arts-martiaux, Judo, Taekwondo, et d'autres.

\- Tu as appris tout ça en 6 ans ? S'étonna le copain de Thea.

\- Oui, les frères de Kol ont tous un style différent qu'ils affectionnent et ils m'ont appris 2-3 choses. Hésita un instant la brune.

\- Tu as déjà utilisés des armes ? Demanda sa sœur, c'était la première fois qu'Abigaël parlait de sa vie pendant ses années et elle voulait en profiter.

\- Oui plusieurs mais ma préférée est le Saïs, et je n'ai tué personne. Rassura la brune en rigolant doucement en voyant la tête choquée de sa sœur.

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? Demanda Thea avec empressement.

\- Tu vas trop vite en besogne là… D'abord il faut que tu arrives à te battre au corps à corps avant d'utiliser des armes. Lui dit Abigaël en reprenant son sérieux. Une autre chose aussi, sert toi de ce que tu considères comme un point faible pour en faire un point fort.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la Cadette des Queen en arquant les sourcils.

\- Ton adversaire est grand et toi tu es plus petite que lui. Travaille ton agilité en faisant du parcours par exemple, tu pourras faire des choses en combat que lui ne pourra pas. Il essaye de t'attraper tu peux l'éviter en passant entre ses jambes ou d'autres choses comme ça. Pour t'enfuir, tu pourras passer par des endroits que lui ne pourra pas atteindre.

\- Je n'ai pas l'attention de fuir. Répliqua Thea.

\- Et pourtant tu devras. Il y a avec des personnes que tu n'auras pas le choix. 2 règles que tu dois savoir. La première : Tuer ou être tué. La seconde : Fuis ou être tué. C'est contradictoire mais il y a des occasions que tu ne pourras rien faire. Ne sous-estime pas ton adversaire mais ne te surestime pas non plus. C'est à cela que serve aussi les entraînements, savoir où son tes limites tant mentalement que physiquement. Suis toujours ton instinct, s'il te dit de fuir alors fuis.

\- Tu as déjà fuis ? Demanda soudainement Thea. Tu as toujours suivie ton instinct ? Tu n'es pas ainsi et…

\- J'ai fui Thea. La coupa Abigaël. Et je n'ai pas suivi mon instinct. J'ai fui Starling, j'ai fui la vérité et la douleur, je n'ai pas suivi mon instinct quand il me disait de revenir et je le regrette aujourd'hui. Mais cela est différent en combat… On est des Queen et je pense que c'est cette famille qui a plus de fierté que quiconque, mais c'est aussi cette fierté qui fera sûrement notre perte. Tu veux savoir où je veux en venir ? Mon instinct me disait de laisser courir ce que Charlène a dit au lieu de répliquer. Mais ma fierté à ce qu'elle m'a dit et qui était la pure vérité m'a dit le contraire et je l'ai suivi… Si tu n'étais pas intervenue alors on serait sûrement au tribunal aujourd'hui. En combat, si ton instinct te dit de fuir et que ta fierté te dit de te relever, laquelle choisis-tu ? Tu choisis malheureusement la plus forte. Moi, c'est ma fierté. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela, car je laisse ma fierté prendre le dessus et je sais que cela ne m'apportera rien de bon.

\- Alors quoi qu'il se passe je choisis mon instinct ? Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? A toi ou à Oliver ? Comment suis-je censée réagir ?

\- Choisis ton instinct, toujours. Il sait ce qui est le mieux pour toi. S'il te dit de combattre alors combat car il sait ce dont tu es capable. La colère ou la peur sont aussi un bon moteur pour réussir mais tout dépends de la cause. Si c'est pour Oliver et Moi, n'hésite pas sur ce que dit ton cœur car ton instinct et lui sont étroitement lié quand il s'agit d'une cause importante… Pour toi. Si c'est pour une raison futile, ne laisse pas ses sentiments prendre le dessus car ton instinct te dira que cela ne sert à rien et tu seras bloquée, car tu réaliseras que cela était stupide. Rien ne vaut que l'on sacrifie sa vie. Finit Abigaël.

\- Sauf la famille. Lui dit Thea.

\- Sauf la famille. Confirma Abigaël.

Abigaël laissa Thea digérer ses paroles. C'est exactement les mêmes leçons qu'elle avait eu avec les Mikaelson et jusque-là leurs conseils leur avait utile. Cependant, elle se retint de lui dire que elle-même si son instinct lui dit de fuir, elle ne le faisait pas même si son adversaire était plus fort qu'elle. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle était crainte dans tous les pays du Globe. N'importe qui qu'elle affrontait, il finissait 6 pieds sous terre. Thea n'aurait pas les mêmes entraînements qu'elle parce qu'il n'avait pas été du tout tendre avec elle-même, elle ne se voyait pas infliger de tels blessures à sa petite sœur. Thea voulait se défendre pas être une tueuse.

\- Maintenant assez blablaté. Déclara la brune. Roy, en position ?

\- Technique de défense alors ? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même.

\- Hum, hum.

Ils se mirent face à face et en position. Thea regarda attentivement la garde de sa sœur. Abigaël attaqua Roy en balançant de nouveau son bras et il lui attrapa le poing, elle se baissa et tourna sur elle-même et se dégagea, elle lui donna un léger coup de pied dans le genou qui le fit flancher. Arsenal tourna sur son genou et voulu lui donner un croche-pied. Cependant, Abigaël se recula pour éviter qu'il ne la fauche, il se releva en garde. Abigaël sourit et se précipita sur lui, il se baissa et attrapa son bras cette fois-ci. Abigaël lui sourit et il lui rendit. Elle sauta légèrement et enroula ses jambes autour de son cou et roula sur elle-même en l'air et il fit une roulade et tomba sur le côté en gémissant légèrement. Abigaël retomba sur ses pieds et mit son poing devant son visage et le second au niveau de son ventre à quelques centimètres, elle se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur en abandonnant sa position.

\- Je… Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Bégaya la jeune femme.

\- C'était juste l'une des nombreuses techniques pour se dégager. Expliqua sa grande sœur.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Déclara Roy en se relevant.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux une autre raclée ? Provoqua la sœur d'Oliver.

\- Ce n'était pas une raclée, je t'ai laissé gagner pour Thea. Sourit Roy.

\- Mais bien sûr. Pouffa Abigaël. Vérifions ça alors.

Ils se remirent en position, Roy fut le premier à attaquer cette fois-ci, il balança son pied mais elle lui donna un coup dans ce dernier pour l'écarter, elle balança son bras mais il lui attrapa et il la tourna pour qu'elle soit dos contre son torse, les bras de l'Archer emprisonnait les bras de la tueuse contre sa poitrine.

\- Et comment comptes-tu te dégager maintenant ? Demanda le brun provocateur.

Thea observait sans rien dire. Leurs gestes étaient rapides et sans aucune hésitation, elle était fascinée par la grâce de sa sœur et son agilité.

\- Thea ? Appela Abigaël. A ton avis ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Je pourrais lui mettre un coup de tête, mais l'entraînement est un combat factice. Je m'en voudrais de lui faire mal. Dit la seconde Queen avec ironie.

A la place du coup de tête, Abigaël positionna ses mains vers l'extérieur, avec les paumes vers le bas, elle poussa son bassin en arrière et rapidement en avant. Il la tenait fermement mais avec la force qu'elle avait mise il vacilla juste légèrement, elle s'apprêtait à sauter sur le côté pour rouler sur son dos, mais elle vit du coin de l'œil Diggle qui observait l'entraînement d'un œil trop observateur. Abigaël se contenta alors de se tourner légèrement mais rapidement et à l'aide de son pied, elle déséquilibra le partenaire de l'Archer, elle força ensuite sur ses mains pour qu'il tombe sur le côté et il atterrit sur le tapis. Roy soupira. Abigaël sourit puis regarda sa sœur.

\- Il m'a sous-estimé et voilà ce qu'il se passe. Tu as toujours un moyen de te délivrer de l'emprise de quelqu'un. N'essaye pas de prévoir ses gestes à l'avance parce que tu ne sais pas ce que ton adversaire a dans la tête. Et si tu essayes de prévoir ce qu'il fera, cela te déstabilisera de voir qu'il n'a pas réagis comme tu l'espérais et s'il le voit, il en profitera. Une autre chose, ne réfléchis pas trop à tes gestes de combat, il y a beaucoup trop de temps qui passe entre tes pensées et tes attaques, ce qui peut te rendre assez prévisible surtout quand ton adversaire est un expert.

\- Alors il faut que j'attaque sans réfléchir.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut beaucoup d'entraînement. Tu me fais un petit récapitulatif. Exigea sa sœur.

\- Je dois toujours suivre mon instinct, même s'il me dit de fuir. Apprendre à se défendre avant d'apprendre à attaquer… Ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire…

\- Et ne pas te surestimer non plus, même si ton adversaire à l'air ''inoffensif''. Ajouta la tueuse.

\- Tuer ou être tué. Fuis ou être tué… Ne pas trop réfléchir avant d'attaquer. Changer la façon de combattre. Toujours être sur ses gardes et ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Récapitula Thea.

\- C'est ça, il y aura beaucoup d'autres conseils avec les armes mais on en ai pas encore là.

\- Cela ne serait pas plus simple d'avoir simplement une arme sur soi ? Demanda naïvement la plus jeune des Queen.

\- Serais-tu capable de blesser quelqu'un ou le tuer ? Même en état de légitime défense ? Demanda posément la tueuse.

\- Je…

Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être qu'elle le ferait, après tout c'est Abigaël qui lui as dit que c'était tuer ou être tué, mais en serait-elle vraiment capable ? Elle détestait ceux qui enlever des vies mais si c'était pour sauver la sienne ? Ou celle de ses proches ?

\- Une fois que tu as tiré… Commença Abigaël, Thea releva les yeux. Si tu enlèves une vie, cela ne te quitte plus, cela te hante même si c'était pour défendre un de tes proches. Une fois fait, tu n'es plus la même personne, cela te change pour toujours.

\- Tu as déjà… ? Demanda l'ami d'Oliver en ne finissant pas sa phrase.

\- Oui… Murmura la brune. Thea la regarda abasourdis et Roy l'était tout autant. La sœur de Kol s'est faîtes agresser alors j'ai tiré. C'était soit lui ou soit elle et moi, je n'ai pas hésité. Révéla-t-elle.

Un silence de plomb se fit, assimilant tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, autant Thea que Roy. La possibilité qu'elle soit la tueuse flotta dans l'esprit du Justicier Rouge. Toutes les coïncidences prenaient un sens désormais, elle savait ce battre plus qu'ils ne le croyaient, elle savait utiliser des armes, elle avait déjà tué, les conseils concernant les combats étaient justes. Le téléphone d'Abigaël lui annonça un message, elle le sortit et vit un message de Kol.

\- _Où tu es ? Il est déjà 11h30._

\- _J'arrive tout de suite._

Elle rangea son téléphone, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

\- Je dois aller voir Kol pour visiter son nouvel appartement. Les informa la brune.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ? Demanda Thea avec un léger espoir.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, il aura sûrement besoin d'un garant et comme je suis une Queen. S'excusa-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Puis Roy se souvient sûrement de mes conseils, je reviens le plus tôt possible. Promit la seconde Queen en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- D'accord soupira-t-elle.

Abigaël s'écarta et elles se sourirent, la tueuse se tourna vers Roy.

\- Et toi, tu fais doucement avec elle. Lui dit-elle avec sa voix menaçante.

\- Promit. Rigola doucement le brun.

Elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce et arriva dans le hall.

\- Très bon conseil. La stoppa la voix du garde du corps d'Oliver.

\- Je sais. Répondit-elle sans se retourner.

\- C'était impressionnant. Avoua-t-il avec méfiance, qu'elle sentit et qui lui fit plisser légèrement les yeux, elle se retourna.

\- Beaucoup d'entraînement et des bons professeurs.

\- Je me doute pour arriver à faire tout ça. Désolé que tu ais dû tuer quelqu'un. Lui dit-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour les gens à qui je tiens. Lui dit-elle. Je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre. Continua-t-elle en sous-entendant son passé de Militaire.

\- Bien entendu. Se força-t-il à sourire.

Abigaël se retourna prête à monter les escaliers quand…

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

\- Vous avez dit que vous saviez utiliser beaucoup d'armes… Continua-t-il. Vous savez utiliser des Shurikens ? Demanda-t-il avec un sérieux qui lui fit plisser les yeux.

\- Entre autre. Révéla-t-elle en se retournant. Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau en arquant un sourcil.

\- Juste par curiosité. Lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire non convaincant.

\- Je n'aime pas les gens curieux.

\- Moi, je n'aime pas les gens avec des secrets. Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton condescendant, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ils se défièrent du regard. Abigaël voyait qu'il doutait d'elle, elle voyait ce qu'il croyait, il savait qui elle était, il avait fait le rapprochement et c'était une très mauvaise chose, surtout s'il était proche de son frère. Mais elle ne dit rien car si elle se trompait alors elle pourrait le mettre sur la piste.

\- Je n'ai pas de secret.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir changé vos noms en arrivant à Starling ? Demanda-t-il subitement.

La brune se raidit. Comment était-il au courant. Il avait fait des recherches sur elle ? Elle ne craignait pas qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose concernant son activité, car il n'y avait rien du tout.

\- Mon frère est au courant que vous faîtes des recherches sur moi ?

Elle le vit se tendre légèrement et elle sut que ce n'était pas le cas, elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais son frère débarqua en haut des escaliers.

\- Je suis prêt Dig'. Informa le Justicier en descendant les escaliers.

Il arriva près de sa sœur et l'embrassa dans les cheveux et serra la main de son partenaire et ami. Abigaël regarda un instant l'ancien militaire puis son frère et le détailla de haut en bas

\- Tu es tout beau, tout propre dit donc. Remarqua sa sœur.

\- Ouais mais surtout en retard. Soupira le CEO. Où est Thea ?

\- Elle est dans le salon, elle s'entraîne avec Roy. Sourit la tueuse.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il à moitié surpris, c'était une bonne idée surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Oui Monsieur, votre sœur lui a donné de très bon conseil. Rajouta Diggle en fixant le Justicier.

Oliver le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Abigaël plissa les yeux.

\- Des conseils qui viennent de très bon professeur. Sourit la brune en regardant son aîné.

\- Alors je vais voir ça. Déclara Oliver avec un sourire.

Il sortit du salon, Abigaël s'approcha du garde du corps de son frère, qui baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui avait perdu son air joviale.

\- J'ai changé de nom car je ne voulais que personne ne me reconnaisse avant d'avoir parlé à Thea. Je sais ce que vous pensez et c'est complètement absurde, alors n'allait pas mettre des idées dans la tête à mon frère. Le prévint-elle mais ce qui ressemblait plus à une menace voilée.

Elle se détourna et monta les escaliers sous le regard inquisiteur de Diggle. Elle attrapa son sac et se rendit au garage pour se rendre à l'hôtel. John était persuadé qu'elle était Dark Shadow. Les conseils qu'elle avait donné à Thea, la façon qu'elle se battait et la technique qu'elle avait effectué quand elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour du cou d'Arsenal et la façon qu'elle avait eu de le regarder lui. Maintenant, il fallait convaincre Oliver que sa sœur n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être, ce qui allait s'avérer difficile, même s'il arrivait à convaincre Felicity et qu'elle parlait à Oliver, ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Elle monta la moto dans le van et rentra dans la chambre.

\- Il se doute de quelque chose. Grinça la fille de Moira.

\- Qui ?

\- John Diggle.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Il a appris qu'on avait changé de nom lorsque l'on est arrivée ici. Il a surement compris que je ne comptais pas rester.

\- Tu crois qu'il le dira à ton frère ?

\- Même s'il lui dit, Oliver ne le croira jamais…Mais il risque de faire part de ses doutes à Michaels et je vais avoir les agents de l'ARGUS au cul. Grogna-t-elle en frappant violemment le sac de frappe.

\- C'est un problème. Soupira le brun. Il faut que l'on se débarrasse de lui. Déclara le Mikaelson.

\- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Mais il est tout le temps avec mon frère et je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il soit blessé…

\- Alors éloigne-le. Proposa le brun.

\- Et comment ?

\- Tu voulais qu'on s'en prenne à Laurel. Elle est avocate et a donc beaucoup d'ennemi.

\- C'est toi qui dois le faire car si je m'en prends à elle alors Diggle saura que c'est moi.

\- Il faut que tu t'arranges pour être avec Thea ou Oliver et je me charge du reste. J'activerais un Algorithme pour être guidé dans l'opération. Cela va être encore plus difficile maintenant. Remarqua le second tueur.

\- Je sais. Grogna la brune. Mais…

Un toquement à la porte la coupa dans sa phrase. Abigaël fronça les sourcils en regardant son partenaire.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demanda Shadow en chuchotant.

\- Non. Répondit-il de la même manière, et plissant les yeux.

Abigaël posa sa main sur son arme dans son dos, prête à faire feu, elle se dirigea doucement vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en découvrant le meilleur ami de son frère. Elle relâcha l'arme et rabattit discrètement son haut par-dessus.

\- Tommy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en se doutant.

\- Je veille sur toi, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas très prudent avec ce tueur en ville. Déclara le fils Merlyn.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Soupira la brune en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

\- Thea a dit la même chose et elle s'est faîtes kidnapper. Répliqua le brun.

Il fit une légère grimace en voyant l'état minable de la chambre, il fit le tour et observa attentivement, il ne fut pas surpris de voir un sac de frappe, une barre à traction, ainsi qu'un tapis de course.

\- Kol. Salua le fils Merlyn en tendant sa main au brun.

\- Tommy. Lui rendit-t-il. Désolé je n'ai rien à te proposer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vu qu'il est bientôt midi, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller au Big Belly Burger.

\- Pourquoi pas. Sourit le Mikaelson.

\- Mais d'abord on doit aller visiter l'appartement qui est à 4 pâtés du Verdant.

\- Pas de soucis, je viens avec vous. Déclara Tommy.

\- Tommy… Commença Abigaël mais elle fut coupée par le regard insistant du brun. Très bien. Concédât-t-elle.

Les trois sortirent de la chambre, ils entrèrent dans le Van et prirent la direction de l'appartement. Bizarrement, la brune se sentit mal à l'aise d'être entre Kol et Tommy dans le véhicule, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais cette sensation était assez désagréable. Ils arrivèrent et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vinrent à leur rencontre avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Vous devez être Abigaël Queen et Tommy Merlyn, je suis ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer. Salua-t-il en leur tendant la main.

Tommy la lui serra en lui rendant un léger sourire mais Abigaël regarda sa main tendue mais ne fit aucun geste, le proprio ne se démonta pas pour autant et se tourna vers le second brun.

\- Et vous devez être Kol Mikaelson, enchanté.

\- Moi de même.

L'homme était très jovial et n'arrêtait pas de parler, c'était à peine s'ils pouvaient en placer une, il leur fit visiter l'appartement. C'était un grand loft, il y avait 3 chambres, dont une qui fera office de salle d'entraînement et une de bureau. Il coûtait assez cher mais étant donné qu'ils allaient restés vaut mieux qu'il ait un bon appartement. Kol paya la caution et Abigaël se porta garante. Le proprio les remercia et annonça au jeune Mikaelson qu'il pouvait emménager quand il le voulait et il lui avait donné les clés ainsi que le double, qu'il donna à la jeune Queen. Ils se rendirent ensuite au Big Belly Burger et s'installèrent à une table. Abigaël était près de la fenêtre, Tommy en face d'elle et Kol à ses côtés.

\- En tout cas, cet appartement sera mieux que cet hôtel miteux. Commença Tommy.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de problème. Lui dit Kol en haussant les épaules.

\- Peut-être mais je préfère Abigaël loin de ce quartier. Répliqua le fils Merlyn avec protection.

\- Ah c'est bon, je ne suis plus une gamine. Râla la brune.

\- Peut-être mais c'est comme ça. Sourit Tommy en voyant son exaspération.

\- Tommy Merlyn, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vue. Sourit la serveuse.

\- Bonjour Carly. Salua-t-il en se levant et lui faisant la bise.

\- Tu ne me présente pas tes amis ? Même si je reconnais Abigaël Queen. Dit-elle en offrant un sourire chaleureux à la jeune femme et lui tendant la main, que la tueuse serra avec hésitation.

\- Kol Mikaelson c'est un ami d'Abigaël. Et Kol, Abigaël, je vous présente Carly Diggle. Présenta le fils de Malcolm.

Kol jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire, qui affichait un sourire anormalement joviale.

\- Vous avez un lien avec John ? Demanda curieusement la brune.

\- C'est mon beau-frère. Informa-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre mari. S'excusa sincèrement Abigaël.

\- Merci… Que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Moi, je voudrais un menu maxi best-of Golden Big Tasty bacon, avec frite, coca, cheeseburger et… Hum, hum, hum un CBO à part. Commanda la brune. **(NDLR : J'ai pris les menus des Macdo car je ne sais pas ce qu'ils servent dans leur BBB, et parce que j'en ai trop envie d'un *bave aux bords des lèvres* ;-P)**

Elle les regarda tour à tour, ils la regardaient tous abasourdis par sa demande, excepté Kol qui avait l'habitude.

\- Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en arquant un sourcil.

\- J'avais oublié que tu mangeais autant. Rigola le fils Merlyn.

\- J'ai faim ce n'est pas de ma faute. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Moi je prendrais, un menu best of Florida & Beef, Potatoes, bière. Commanda Kol.

\- Très bien. Écrivit Carly dans son carnet.

\- Moi, cela va être un Menu Maxy best of California Chiken, frites et bière. Commanda ensuite Tommy.

\- Très bien. Cela va être fait d'ici 20 minutes.

\- Merci.

\- Alors comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Demanda curieusement le meilleur ami d'Oliver.

Abigaël lui expliqua sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails, qu'un soir alors qu'elle se rendait à une fête, elle avait croisé des types malintentionnés et que les frères de Kol, Klaus et Elijah, se trouvaient dans ce quartier à ce moment-là, ils avaient vu qu'elle était en mauvaise posture et ils l'avaient aidés. C'est là qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus être celle que tout le monde connaissait, de savoir se défendre encore plus, mais elle se garda de lui dire. Elle avait rencontré le reste de la famille et quand ils avaient décidés de quitter la ville, alors elle les avait suivis sans trop réfléchir. Rien ne l'avait retenu et elle ne pouvait rester dans cette ville qui lui rappelait les deux personnes qu'elle avait perdue. Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle lui raconta et il s'en contenta, mais une question le turlupiner.

\- Pourquoi avoir changé de nom en revenant ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Peu importe.

\- Je voulais que personne ne sache que j'étais là. Soupira-t-elle. Parce que je ne voulais pas que Thea le sache aux infos. Mentit la brune avec aplomb, ne laissant la place à aucun doute.

Tommy l'observa attentivement et elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait une trace d'un quelconque mensonge dans ses yeux. Elle devait vraiment les éloigner, elle aurait dû se douter qu'ils auraient des doutes. Le téléphone du brun les interrompit dans leur échange de regard, il le sortit et Abigaël jeta un regard à Kol, qui lui rendit.

\- C'est Laurel. Les informa le brun.

\- Tu devrais la rejoindre. Sourit Abigaël.

Kol la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi elle l'intimait de la rejoindre alors qu'il devait s'en prendre à Elle ? Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait rien faire à cet heure-ci mais tout de même.

\- Elle a un dossier important et elle va rester chez elle, je ne vais pas la déranger.

\- Pour une fois qu'elle aurait pu servir à quelque chose. Marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aujourd'hui. Nargua le fils Merlyn, ignorant la remarque sur sa copine.

Abigaël roula des yeux et Carly leur apporta leurs repas. Ils mangèrent et parlèrent de tout et de rien.

\- C'était trop bon. Soupira de plaisir la jeune femme.

\- Un Big Belly Burger, restera un Big Belly Burger. Rigola Tommy.

\- J'ai un coup de fil à passer. Annonça soudainement Kol en se levant.

Abigaël et Tommy hochèrent la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. La sœur d'Oliver piqua une frite au demi-frère de Thea, qui grogna légèrement avec un sourire.

\- Alors toi et Kol… Commença le brun.

\- Il n'y a rien. Le coupa doucement la brune. Les histoires d'amour ne sont pas pour moi et cela ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Tu es aussi têtue que ton frère. Lui dit-il avec amusement et désespérant.

\- Avec Felicity ? Demanda Abigaël en connaissant la réponse, il hocha la tête.

\- Ouais… Je suis sur qu'ils sont attirés vers l'autre et qu'ils en ont conscience, mais ils sont trop têtu pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- A quoi ça sert de toute façon ? Demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son verre. L'amour est quelque chose d'inutile et de surfait. On s'attache puis on se rend compte que cela nous fais souffrir, et pour quoi au final ? Regarde avec Ollie et Laurel… Il a eu une liaison avec Sarah et cela les a fait souffrir tous les trois. Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle et elle a couché avec mon frère.

\- Peut-être que l'amour fait souffrir, mais comment tu considère l'amour pour ta famille dans ce cas ?

\- C'est différent… L'amour pour ma famille est inconditionnelle, la famille est plus qu'une histoire de sang. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux. Ma famille est la seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais me sacrifier. La famille devrait être la seule raison de risquer sa vie. Pour Oliver, Thea, toi, même Sara, je ferais tout et n'importe quoi. Et peut-être même pour… Laurel. Prononça-t-elle avec mal. Mais parce que tu tiens à elle. Ajouta la brune.

\- Tu dis que tu as changé… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Dis le fils Merlyn avec un sourire en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Ils se sourirent, elle voulait le contredire mais elle se retient. Kol arriva.

\- Bon, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. Je dois aller déménager l'hôtel.

\- On va t'accompagner. Déclara Tommy. 3 paires de main valent mieux qu'une.

Kol accepta et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à faire le déménagement du jeune Mikaelson. Les deux tueurs firent très attention à ce que le meilleur ami d'Oliver ne remarque pas les armes, il poserait trop de question et ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela pour le moment. Ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi. Kol déposa Abigaël et Tommy au Verdant, puis il prévint la tueuse en message codé et prétextant des choses à acheter pour le nouvel appartement à Tommy, qu'il se rendrait chez la fille Lance. Kol revint dans l'appartement, s'habilla de ses vêtements en cuire, ressemblant à ceux de la tueuse, et mit les armes aux emplacements où qu'elle les positionna d'habitude, la moindre erreur les mettrait sur la piste. Il attrapa son oreillette et lança un Algorithme qui lui dirait ce qu'il se passerait autour de lui, il mit un retardataire sur un message pour qu'il soit envoyé au Capitaine Lance, tout devait être en parfaite synchronisation, il désactiva ensuite toutes les caméras pour une durée d'une heure trente. Il attrapa son casque et prit la moto de la brune, il devait faire attention à ne pas l'abîmer car il se ferait passer un de ses savons par sa partenaire. Il gara la voiture dans une ruelle non loin de chez Laurel. Son programme lui annonça qu'elle était seule dans l'appartement et qu'il lui restait 7 minutes avant que la police de Starling ne soit prévenu. Digne d'un guerrier de la ligue des assassins, il entra dans le bâtiment sans se faire voir, il toqua à la porte et il entendit des pas se dirigeait vers celle-ci, quand il sentit qu'elle était proche, il défonça la porte. Laurel était devant lui avec un flingue.

\- Ne bougez plus où je tire. Menaça-t-elle empreint de sérieux.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il attrapa un Shuriken à son poignet et lui lança dessus, il atterrit dans la tête de l'arme, elle essaya de tirer mais rien ne se passa. Laurel lui balança dessus et il roula des yeux dans le casque, elle courut dans le salon et en fit le tour pour passer derrière lui, mais Kol la prit de vitesse et lui attrapa brusquement les cheveux pour la tirer en arrière et la balançait violemment contre le mur. Il se souvient qu'il ne devait pas la tuer mais son instinct reprenait peu à peu le dessus. L'avocate gémit de douleur et posa ses yeux sur le tueur dans une grimace.

\- Vous ne… Vous en sortirez… Pas comme ça ! Arrow vous trouvera… Vous pourrirez en prison !

Kol plissa légèrement les yeux. Faisait-elle équipe avec ce Justicier ? Si c'était le cas alors peut-être qu'elle savait qui il était. Il ne put pousser plus loin ses réflexions que des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers, il attrapa violemment Laurel par le bras et lui mit un coup de poing au visage lorsqu'elle commença à se débattre, puis un coup dans le ventre. Son souffle fut coupé par la douleur, elle se plia en deux et du sang coula de sa lèvre. Il sortit un couteau qui était à sa taille et posa la lame sur le cou de la brune. Au même moment, Lance passa le pas de la porte et le pointa de son flingue.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Lâchez-là, où je vous bute. S'écria le père Lance haineux.

Kol appuya légèrement sur la lame et du sang s'écoula de la gorge de l'avocate, comme une provocation, ce qui mis le Capitaine dans une rage noire.

\- Je vous jure que je vous tuerais ! Promit le Capitaine.

Le tueur sourit, attrapa une grenade et la dégoupilla rapidement et la lança en direction des policiers, une fumée blanche apparut les aveuglant. Il poussa violemment Laurel qui s'étala au sol dans un cri de douleur. Kol sauta par la fenêtre l'explosant au passage, il aggripa le rebord de l'escalier de secours et se laissa tomber dans la cage du premier étage, il se baissa en entendant des coup de feu en sa direction, il jeta une second grenade puis il sauta par-dessus la rembarde, ses pieds touchèrent le sol et il fit une roulade pour ensuite se relever. Son programme lui annonça où se trouvait les policiers et il les tua sans aucune difficultés. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la moto, l'enfourcha et s'éloigna de chez Laurel, il croisa les camions de pompier en chemin mais ne ralentit pas et fonça dans son nouvel appartement. _Mission accomplie._

* * *

 **Chapitre terminééééé ! Wahouu, j'ai cru ne jamais le finir xD**

 **Alors, quand avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul , passable ?**

 **L'entraînement de Thea, c'était surtout des conseils mais les autres entraînements auront un peu plus d'action ;-)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé des conversations de la Team Arrow et Team Shadow ? Très proche de la vérité, l'étau se resserre comme on dit ^^**

 **Je suis certaine que vous aimez la scène entre Kol et Laurel, non ? Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire *sourire sadique* ;-P**

 **Je veux tout savoir ce que vous en pensez, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu :-)**

 **Des suppositions pour la suite ? La réaction des autres quand ils vont savoir pour Laurel et qu'Abigaël était au courant ?**

 **Lyla qui se charge de l'enquête ? Diggle doit-il s'inquiétez ?**

 **Laissez-moi vos avis, vos critiques, cela ne prend que quelques minutes, c'est vos encouragement et vos reviews qui me donne envie de continuer et la motivation d'écrire, merci à vous toutes^^**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient se trouvaient dans ce chapitre, je me relis mais certaine passe entre les filets...**

 **Je tiens à vous dire que je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, car le prochain chapitre que j'écrirais sera de mon autre histoire sur TVD, je suis désolé d'avance, alors profitez en pour me laisser des reviews ^^**

 **Une autre chose, désolé qu'il n'y a pas eu d'Olicity mais je vous promet de me rattraper bientôt ;-)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow''**

 **Xoxo :***


	8. Sentiments et dur réalité

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir ^^**

 **Voici la suite de ''Dark Shadow'' et j'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire ^^**

 **Je voudrais dire un grand merci à Laura8121, , (Shinobu24), Allylicity, pour suivre mon histoire et l'avoir mise dans vos favorites, je suis plus que ravie de vous compter parmi mes lecteurs. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis qui me permettra de m'améliorer^^**

 **Delphine :** _J'attends toujours tes avis avec impatience et je te remercie énormément pour cette belle review ! *-*  
Ils ont tous de bons arguments par rapport à leurs deuxièmes personnalités à chacun. Beaucoup de réponse dans ce chapitre qui te plaira, j'espère :-)  
Les Queen, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? Qui va l'admettre ? J'en ai auuuucuune idée *sifflement innocent, puis sourire diabolique*  
J'ai bien aimé écrire la scène entre Abigaël et Thea, moi aussi j'aurais les larmes à un discours pareil. Il y a aura des réponses pour les Mikaelson, mais cela viendrait doucement.  
J'aime le Klaroline et oui, ils feront une apparition, je ne peux pas parler d'eux et ne pas les mettre hihi ;-) Mais je ne dis pas quand :-p  
J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira,  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Mich2112 :** _Merci pour ta review ^  
Oui, peu d'Olicity et j'en suis désolé pour ça, mais cela fait partie de mon histoire.  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël et Tommy entrèrent dans le Verdant. Celui-ci lui tint la porte pour la laisser passer.

\- Merci Mister Merlyn. Sourit-elle en s'avançant.

\- Mais de rien Little Queen. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil et la suivant.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ce surnom. Lui dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Je trouve que cela te va toujours aussi bien _Little Queen._ Répliqua-t-il avec amusement.

\- Je ne suis plus une gamine.

\- Peut-être mais tu es toujours le portrait craché d'Oliver. En fille et en plus sexy bien sûr. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le brun.

\- Arrête sinon je pourrais croire que tu me dragues. Se moqua-t-elle doucement.

Tommy et Abigaël s'installèrent au bar, ils commandèrent au serveur, puis il la regarda en posant un coude sur le comptoir.

\- On ne voudrait pas que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est sûr car je tiens trop à toi pour te voir te faire tuer par Ollie. Rigola doucement la brune.

Le fils de Malcolm grimaça légèrement en pensant à son meilleur ami et en prenant conscience à ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme, et surtout en souvenant qu'il y avait des caméras dans le club. Le pire c'est qu'il le pensait, elle avait énormément changé, même si elle ressemblait encore plus à Oliver après ses années passées. Elle était impulsive et nerveuse et ses traits de caractère s'était vraiment accentué, il l'avait vu avec Sam. Elle l'avait retenu d'une poigne ferme et il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas flanché une seconde. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire Diggle qui disait qu'elle était Dark Shadow. Certes elle ferait tout pour sa famille mais elle ne tuait pas par contrat. Malgré ses certitudes, un doute persistait concernant Abigaël.

\- Merlyn t'es avec Moi ? L'appela la brune en claquant ses doigts devant ses yeux.

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Lui dit-il en clignant des yeux, puis lui faisant un sourire d'excuse.

\- J'ai vu ça, tu pensais à quoi ?

\- A ce tueur en ville. Avoua Tommy.

\- Les flics l'arrêteront ou ce Robin des Bois, tu t'inquiètes trop.

\- Il y a de quoi, tu dois faire attention. La réprimanda le brun.

\- Oh mais je n'ai pas de quoi m'inquiétez parce que j'ai le grand Tommy Merlyn pour veiller sur moi. Répliqua la tueuse avec sarcasme.

Tommy roula des yeux, exaspéré par son caractère. Abigaël était-elle à bout de nerf, mais elle devait jouer le jeu pour ne pas être démasqué, cependant elle repensa au regard de Diggle. Elle était pratiquement sûr qu'il avait découvert sa double identité, elle n'aurait peut-être pas le choix de se débarrasser de lui. Elle voulait prendre des nouvelles de Kol pour savoir où il en était, il ne devait pas la tuer et elle savait que cela allait être dur pour lui. Il était un tueur tout comme elle, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'ils étaient en tenus. Leur ancien eux était off, ils ne pensaient qu'à leur cible, à leur ennemis et à rien d'autre, enfin même sans d'ailleurs. Cela l'arrangerait qu'il la tue mais d'un côté, elle s'en voudrait… Très légèrement. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le téléphone de Tommy, elle le regarda tandis qu'il décrocha en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Allô ?

Abigaël détourna les yeux quand elle vit le visage du fils Merlyn pâlirent, puis passèrent à de la colère ou plutôt de la haine.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Déclara-t-il en se levant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la brune.

\- Laurel a été agressée par le tueur, elle est à l'hôpital.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara Abigaël. Elle voulait voir dans quel état était la brune.

Tommy ne protesta pas et ils se rendirent à l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier était en train de s'entraîner avec Diggle dans l'Arrow Cave. Oliver vit bien que son ami n'était pas entièrement avec lui. Le justicier s'arrêta soudainement ce qui surprit son partenaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire. Je n'aime pas m'entraîner avec un adversaire qui a ses pensées ailleurs. Soupira l'Archer en attrapant une bouteille d'eau qui trônait sur la table des soins.

\- Le tueur qui me tracasse. Soupira à son tour l'ancien Militaire.

\- On le trouvera Dig'. Répondit Oliver avec certitude.

\- Sauf si tu ne veux pas accepter la vérité. Répliqua-t-il en buvant à son tour.

\- Ne recommence pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a donné des très bon conseils à Thea que cela fait d'elle une tueuse.

\- Mouais… On ne tu veux pas accepter que cela puisse être ta sœur qui t'es collé deux fois une raclée. Provoqua l'ancien Militaire.

\- On se calme les gars. Tenta doucement Felicity en se retournant face à eux, sentant que cela allait dégénérer.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, juste des coïncidences !

\- Et tu sais comme moi que les coïncidences ici n'existent pas Oliver. Quoi que tu dises, tu avais tort pour ta mère et maintenant pour Abigaël car… Commença Diggle en haussant le ton.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Oliver le plaqua brutalement contre la table de soin. Diggle le repoussa rapidement et s'approcha de nouveau avec les poings serrés. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Felicity pour se lever rapidement de son siège, elle se posta entre le Justicier et l'ancien Militaire en posant une main sur leur torse.

\- Maintenant vous vous calmez où je vous jure que ce n'est pas ce tueur que vous devrez craindre. Prévint Felicity avec une voix menaçante.

La tension était palpable et n'importe qui pourrait sentir l'aura dangereuse d'Oliver en cet instant. Oliver et Diggle se fusillèrent du regard, chacun campant sur ses positions. Felicity les regardait tour à tour avec les yeux plissés. Elle comprenait les réticences de son partenaire, et bien qu'elle ne le dise pas, elle avait aussi des doutes concernant la sœur du Justicier, elle revenait et comme par hasard des meurtres avaient lieu. Deux personnes qui n'avaient rien en commun, mais ce qui la faisait douter le plus d'Abigaël, c'était que le tueur avait sauvé Thea. Deux fois. C'était l'élément à prendre en compte.

Elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé par rapport à ce Dark Shadow, sauf ce qu'ils savaient déjà. C'était un tueur ou tueuse impitoyable, qui ne laissait aucune empreinte ou preuve. Il était recherchée par toute sorte d'autorité, même les Militaires, alors il fallait vraiment ce méfier de lui. D'après quelques informations, il avait des contacts avec la mafia Japonaise et Chinoise, mais rien ne laissait des indices sur qui il ou elle pouvait être, où il pouvait vivre, rien du tout. Elle avait aussi – sans qu'Oliver ne le sache évidemment – fait des recherches sur Kol et Abigaël ou encore Katherine et Kai. Rien sur les deux premiers mais sur les derniers, rien de méchant. Juste des transactions pour la nourriture ou des chambres d'hôtel. Abigaël avait raison, elle ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit, le plus avait été à Tokyo où ils étaient restés pendant 2 ans, avec quelques voyages qui duraient 2 jours tout au plus. Elle avait aussi lancé une reconnaissance faciale sur les frères Mikaelson sauf pour la sœur qui faisait beaucoup parlé d'elle. Les dernières pistes qu'elle avait, daté de 7 mois. Klaus et Caroline se trouvaient à Nanda Parbat, elle n'avait rien pu trouver de plus mais elle se retint d'en parler au Justicier, car elle ne voulait pas se faire des idées. Elijah se trouvait à Chicago. Rebekah était toujours à Manhattan dans son entreprise de Mannequinat. Mikael était en Espagne. Finn toujours à purger sa peine. Cela l'avait énervé plus d'une fois mais elle s'était difficilement retenu de ne pas le montrer, pour pas attiser la curiosité de son partenaire et ''ami''.

Felicity fut sorti de ses pensées par le téléphone d'Arrow. Oliver se détourna et l'attrapa.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

\- _Je pense savoir pourquoi vous êtes de mauvais poil. Répondit la voix du Capitaine, qui était dans une colère à peine contenu._

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Oliver avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- _Ma fille a été attaquée… Vous ne le saviez pas ? Demanda Quentin Lance avec surprise._

\- Le tueur ? Demanda l'Archer en serrant les poings.

Felicity et Diggle se regardèrent avec perplexité.

\- _Oui, il l'a attaqué dans la soirée… Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur lui ?_

\- Non, mais j'y travaille, passez un bon rétablissement à votre fille. Dit simplement Oliver en raccrochant.

Il se retint avec peine de balancer son téléphone contre le mur, il le posa brutalement sur le bureau et se pinça l'arrêt du nez en inspirant pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Il a attaqué Laurel ? Demanda bêtement Felicity.

\- Ma sœur a beau détester Laurel, elle ne s'en prendrait pas à elle ! Dit Oliver à l'ancien Militaire.

\- Je pense surtout qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à Laurel, surtout pour cacher ses traces. Rétorqua John.

Oliver attrapa son téléphone personnel et composa le numéro de sa petite sœur, qui répondit à la deuxième tonalité, il mit le haut-parleur.

\- Où tu es ? Demanda Oliver avec impatience et inquiétude.

\- _Je suis avec Tommy, Laurel a été agressé, on se rend à l'hôpital. Informa la jeune femme, il put sentir l'ennui dans la voix de sa petite sœur._

\- Tu étais avec Tommy ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- _Oui, Kol a trouvé un appartement et il nous a aidés… Enfin c'est surtout parce que tu as décrété que j'avais besoin d'un garde du corps… Soupira-t-elle, ce qui le fit sourire. On était au Verdant quand le Capitaine l'a appelé._

\- D'accord, on se retrouve à l'hôpital. Dit-il en raccrochant. Maintenant, arrête avec tes suspicions.

\- Vous m'énervez ! Déclara l'informaticienne, coupant Diggle dans son élan.

Elle se posta devant son ordinateur et tapa des choses sur son clavier et l'image de Tommy et Abigaël installaient au comptoir se matérialisa devant leurs yeux.

\- Il y a 20 minutes. Les informa la blonde.

\- Je vais à l'hôpital. Déclara l'Archer en se détournant de ses alliés.

\- Cela peut très bien être Kol… Une diversion.

Oliver serra les poings et ferma les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres, il monta les escaliers du sous-sol.

\- C'est si difficile à croire ? Soupira l'ancien Militaire en regarda celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

\- Quel serait ta réaction si on te disait que ta petite sœur est la meilleure tueuse de tous les temps ? Qu'elle tue par contrat sans aucun regret ni remord ? Et qu'en plus, il n'y a pas vraiment de preuves concrètes de ce que la personne avance ? Demanda Felicity en attrapant sa veste.

\- Alors toi tu n'as pas de doute ?

\- J'ai des doutes en effet… Mais tant qu'on n'aura pas d'indice, vaut mieux se taire et continuer à faire des recherches… Oliver est à cran et c'est déjà assez dangereux quand il est comme ça… Et tu sais qu'il est borné quand cela concerne sa famille…

\- Tu as trouvé des indices ?

\- Il n'y a rien concernant Abigaël et Kol… Quant à Katherine et Kai, il n'y a pas grand-chose non plus, sauf qu'ils ne se sont jamais installés sauf 2 ans à Tokyo, avec des voyages de quelques jours.

\- Assez pour avoir des contrats…

\- Mais j'y pense…

Felicity se retourna et pianota rapidement sur son clavier.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda l'ancien Militaire en s'approchant de la blonde.

\- Je n'ai qu'à chercher les personnes qui sont morte les mêmes jours où qu'Abigaël est allée dans la ville.

\- Il y a peu de chance que cela fonctionne… Si Kol est impliqué, il doit être fort en informatique et a dû effacer les preuves…

\- Il faut au moins essayer, et pis quand on change les rapports, il peut y avoir des incohérences avec les faits.

Felicity lança un programme qui lui rechercha tous les dossiers et il lui faudrait la nuit pour tous les télécharger, elle connecta sa tablette avec l'ordi qui lui transmettra les dossiers dessus. Elle éteint juste l'écran et regarda Diggle qui la regardait impressionné, comme à chaque fois, c'était vraiment la meilleure et Oliver était bête de ne pas lui avouer ses sentiments.

\- Bon, il est temps d'aller à l'hôpital et oui, je te préviendrais si j'ai quelque chose. L'informa rapidement la blonde en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Diggle sourit et ils sortirent du QG.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël raccrocha avec son frère dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital, elle envoya un message à Kol pour qu'il la rejoint tandis qu'ils entrèrent rapidement et Tommy demanda à l'accueil où se trouvait Laurel Lance. La secrétaire brune lui fit un sourire charmeur qui fit rouler des yeux à la sœur d'Oliver. En voyant que son numéro de charme n'avait aucun effet sur le brun, elle lui indiqua l'étage où se trouvait l'avocate. Ils s'y dirigèrent, l'un inquiet, l'autre avec ennui et curiosité. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage, un médecin arriva à leur rencontre, il tendit sa main au fils Merlyn.

\- Vous devez être Tommy Merlyn et Abigaël Queen. Fit le médecin.

\- Où est Laurel Lance ? Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le brun en lui serrant la main.

Le médecin tendit sa main à la brune, mais celle-ci regarda sa main puis le médecin sans faire aucun geste. Le médecin ne fut pas offusqué et se tourna vers Tommy.

\- Mlle Lance a une ecchymose sous l'œil droit. 3 côtes de cassée. Et un traumatisme crânien. Nos chirurgiens sont en train de la soigner, elle devrait s'en sortir mais on devra la garder quelques jours en observation, juste par précaution. Répondit le médecin, compatissant avec l'inquiétude du brun.

\- Merci Doc, on pourra aller la voir quand l'opération sera finie ?

\- Oui et on vous tiendra au courant de l'évolution, mais vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps, elle aura besoin de repos. Mais vous devez savoir qu'elle a eu de la chance que son père soit arrivé à temps. Sourit le médecin avant de s'éloigner dès que l'un de ses compères l'appela.

Tommy soupira et s'assit en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Oui, elle avait eu de la chance, même un peu trop. Le tueur revenait toujours pour sa cible, si Laurel l'était alors il reviendrait et il l'attendrait de pied ferme, ses doutes concernant Abigaël s'était estompée, personne ne pouvait être deux fois au même endroit et elle avait été choqué de savoir pour l'avocate, alors cela ne pouvait être elle. Abigaël ne savait pas trop quoi faire en le voyant ainsi, alors elle se contenta juste de s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa sa main dans son dos en signe de réconfort. Elle s'en voulait qu'il soit aussi inquiet, mais cela était la faute de l'ancien Militaire, il avait été trop perspicace et elle n'avait pas eu le choix de s'en prendre à Laurel, enfin que Kol s'en prenne à elle. Abigaël sortit de ses pensées lorsque la main de Tommy se posa sur sa cuisse.

\- Merci d'être là… Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas… Se força à sourire le brun.

\- Mais je tiens à toi et c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Lui rendit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Tommy passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. Abigaël ferma les yeux et nicha son visage dans son cou. Elle put sentir son cœur s'emballait et elle se doutait que c'était dû à l'inquiétude à l'état de sa copine. Mais elle avait tort. Tommy ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, c'était la sœur de son meilleur ami et il se sentait apaisé avec elle. Abigaël était une fille qui ne se prenait jamais trop la tête, malgré son caractère impulsif, elle était calme même en ce moment et il se doutait que c'était parce qu'elle ne tenait pas Laurel dans son cœur. Même en pensant à l'avocate, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle n'avait que 3 ans de plus que Thea, elle pouvait être sa petite sœur même s'il avait l'impression qu'elle était plus âgée que son physique ne pouvait le laisser croire. Il savait que c'était dû à la perte d'Oliver et de Robert, elle avait grandi trop vite après ce drame. Cependant, un raclement de gorge les fit s'écarter, ils tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Kol. Le regard de Tommy s'assombrit légèrement, Abigaël se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Je vais aller te chercher un café, tu en as besoin. Déclara la tueuse en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Merci. Sourit-il.

Abigaël se leva et fit un signe de tête à son partenaire pour qu'il la suive. Kol posa les casques qu'il tenait puis tendit sa main au fils Merlyn.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé… Lui dit-il avec sincérité.

Tommy hocha la tête en lui rendant sa poignée de main. Kol prit la direction de la machine à café qui se trouvait à un détour de couloir. La sœur du Justicier attendit que le café se prépare, elle se tourna vers le brun qui s'accouda à la machine.

\- T'y es allée trop fort. Chuchota la brune.

\- Cela devait être convaincant. Répondit-il de la même façon. Au moins, ils vont se pencher sur quelque chose d'autre que sur toi…

\- Je sais…

\- Attends… Tu regrettes ? Demanda le brun en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que non… J'étais juste inquiète que tu la tues.

\- Pourtant, j'aurais dû.

\- Non, c'est mieux comme ça. Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Ce que je veux dire… C'est que tu y es retourné pour Chelsea Mildon et ils vont s'attendre à ce que tu attaques Laurel à nouveau…

\- Où ils vont croire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre… On en parlera à l'appartement. Déclara la brune en prenant le café.

\- Très bien. Souffla le brun en la suivant.

Abigaël se tendit lorsqu'elle vit Oliver près de Tommy, puis elle prit son visage serein. Elle tendit le café à Tommy qui la remercia d'un sourire.

\- Laurel va s'en sortir. Rassura l'Archer, il sentait cependant la colère en lui.

\- Je sais, mais ça me met en rogne qu'il l'ait attaqué surtout chez elle.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas le même. Leur dit la jeune Queen, ils la regardèrent.

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Demanda son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous me dîtes tous qu'il est intelligent, fort et blablabla… Alors pourquoi prendrait-il le risque de vouloir tuer Laurel, carrément chez elle ?

\- On n'en sait rien… Mais même si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Déclara Oliver avec détermination, ce qui fit plisser les yeux au partenaire de Dark Shadow.

\- Comment va Laurel ? Demanda une voix féminine et inquiète.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Felicity et Diggle arrivaient. Abigaël sentit immédiatement la tension entre Oliver et John quand Tommy expliqua l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'avocate. Elle savait pourquoi quand l'ancien Militaire lui lança un regard suspicieux et méfiant. Elle allait sûrement avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour qu'il arrête de la suspecter. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait discuter avec Kol.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Déclara la brune, les faisant la regarder.

\- Je vais t'accompagner. Répondit son frère.

\- Reste ici, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre t'inquiéter pour elle. Kol va me raccompagner.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Oliver en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui Oliver. Je sais me défendre et je ne suis pas toute seule. Sourit-elle convaincante et lui faisant son regard qu'il ne pouvait résister.

Diggle serra les dents en voyant à quel point elle pouvait manipuler le Justicier, car celui-ci la prit dans ses bras en soufflant de résignation.

\- Tu gardes ton téléphone près de toi. Lui ordonna doucement Oliver.

\- Toujours. Rassura sa sœur en s'écartant avec un sourire.

\- Elle va s'en remettre, c'est une battante. Dit-elle ensuite à Tommy en lui posant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Tu m'appel si tu as le moindre problème. Ordonna de nouveau l'Archer.

\- Je te le promets. Répondit-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Abigaël salua Felicity puis Diggle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui faire un léger sourire, il ne put dire si c'était de la provocation ou de l'amusement à ce qu'il pensait. Car il se doutait que c'était à cause de ses sous-entendus qu'elle s'en était pris à Laurel, elle ou Kol. Dans les deux cas, Abigaël était Dark Shadow. Il trouverait des preuves qu'Oliver ne pourrait réfuter. Felicity avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux à son ami, s'il n'avait pas quelque chose qui lui montrerait qu'elle était la tueuse tant recherchée.

Abigaël et Kol sortirent du bâtiment.

\- Je déteste les Hôpitaux. Râla la brune en prenant une bouffée d'air.

Les tueurs se dirigèrent vers la moto de la brune. Kol roula des yeux lorsque la jeune femme fit le tour du véhicule en regardant avec précision. Elle enfila ensuite son casque avec un sourire en coin, et Kol fit la même chose, elle enfourcha sa Z1000 et le brun derrière elle et prirent la direction de l'appartement. Abigaël s'affala sur le canapé en posant son casque à côtés d'elle.

\- Du nouveau ? Demanda la brune en fermant les yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son téléphone sonna, elle soupira en le prenant et décrocha.

\- Qui et combien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- _Charles Amestin. 100 000 Dollars._

\- 3 jours ou peut-être plus. Kol arqua un sourcil.

\- _Tant que le travail est fait._

\- Et il le sera. Répondit-elle en raccrochant.

Abigaël regarda quelques instants son téléphone, puis Kol.

\- Qui ?

\- Charles Amestin. Essaye de le tracer. Ordonna doucement la brune en se levant.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ?

\- C'est pour ça que je vais attendre que cela se tasse. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je suis aussi persuadé que le garde du corps de ton frère a des doutes nous concernant.

\- Il n'a pas de doute, il le sait… Il a fait le rapprochement, c'est pour ça qu'on doit avoir un peu d'aide pour le faire convaincre qu'il se trompe. Lui dit-elle en faisant danser ses sourcils avec un sourire.

\- Tu penses à qui ?

\- Une personne qui a plusieurs dettes envers moi. Dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant à l'étage, sachant très bien qu'il avait compris.

Abigaël se changea pour s'entraîner, ou plutôt se défouler sur le sac de frappe. Les sensations qu'elle avait eu en présence de Tommy la déstabilisé plus que cela ne devrait. Les personnes avec qui elle se sentait vraiment elle, ou du moins en partie étaient avec sa sœur et son frère, avec les autres elle était différente et c'est ce qui lui avait permis d'être ici aujourd'hui. D'être une autre personne, plus forte, plus sure d'elle. Abigaël Queen était morte depuis 6 ans, depuis qu'elle avait tué la première fois. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait perdue. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait étaient contradictoire. Les seules personnes qui comptaient pour elle était sa famille et elle avait de plus en plus peur qu'ils découvrent la vérité sur elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû rester, elle aurait dû refuser le contrat mais c'était trop tard, si elle partait à nouveau, Thea ne s'en remettrait pas, elle l'avait abandonné une fois et cela ne se reproduirait pas. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas la vérité, jamais. Elle ne devra pas non plus redevenir Abigaël Queen, cette fille n'était plus. Abigaël s'arrêta de frapper et ferma les yeux en posant son front contre le sac et reprit difficilement son souffle. Il voyait tous Abigaël Queen, mais ils avaient tort car elle ne jouait que la comédie, elle était Dark Shadow rien de plus. Du moins, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'Abigaël Queen était bel et bien morte.

La tueuse sortit de ses pensées lorsque son téléphone lui annonça un message, elle décolla son front et l'attrapa sur le meuble.

\- _Où tu es ? Oliver._

\- _Je suis à l'appartement de Kol, je rentre tout de suite._

Abigaël soupira en posant son téléphone et n'ayant pas vu l'heure tourner. Elle prit une rapide douche et s'habilla rapidement. Quand elle descendit avec ses affaires, Kol était devant son ordi et la télé allumé sur les infos qui parlait de l'agression de Laurel. Elle changea de scène mais elles parlèrent toute de l'avocate.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en l'éteignant.

\- J'ai lancé une reconnaissance faciale, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Le signal de son téléphone et brouillé mais je peux réussir à le tracer, il me faut juste un peu de temps.

\- D'accord, appel-moi si tu as quelque chose. Dit-elle en sortant de l'appartement et se dirigeant au manoir.

Abigaël rentra et fut sans surprise qu'elle trouva Oliver et Thea l'attendant. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta se coucher. Elle ferma la porte et n'ayant pas envie de dormir, elle entreprit de nettoyer ses armes avec soin. Son téléphone retentit, elle se leva et l'attrapa puis fronça les sourcils en voyant un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Oui ?

\- _Salut Dark. La salua une voix féminine amusée._

\- Salut Care', j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi. Sourit la brune heureuse d'entendre la voix de son amie.

\- _Bah oui, ta peu d'amis ma belle. Railla la brune moqueusement._

\- Et tu sais très bien que cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Rigola doucement la tueuse. Comment va Nik' ?

\- _Il va bien, toujours le même. Soupira la blonde faussement ennuyé. Et de ton côté ?_

\- Tu sais très bien que les Mikaelson resteront toujours les mêmes. Vous êtes où maintenant ?

\- _On est à Vegas, on a pris quelques jours de congés._

\- Ne vous marriez pas sans moi surtout. Lui dit la brune avec une fausse inquiétude mais avec un sourire.

\- _Bien sûr que non, je veux que ma meilleure amie soit là. Rigola son amie. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? Demanda Caroline en se calmant un peu._

\- Je suis à Starling depuis quelques jours…

\- _Abigaël… Commença la blonde avec sérieux._

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je n'avais pas le choix… De une, j'avais un contrat et de deux… J'ai appris que ma mère était morte et mon frère toujours en vie… Et ils ont besoin de moi.

\- _Comment est-ce possible ?_

\- Mon frère a fait naufrage sur une ile dans la mer de Chine, il y est resté pendant 5 ans… Pour ma mère… Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture…

\- _Je suis désolé, si tu as besoin, je suis là Queen… Lui dit Caroline avec sincérité et avec aucune marque de compassion ou de pitié, elle savait qu'Abigaël n'aimait pas ça._

\- Je sais Care' merci.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant qu'elle était tracassée._

Abigaël se mit à lui raconter pour les contrats qu'elle a eu, les sauvetages de Thea, mais surtout ses confrontations avec le Justicier, qu'elle est persuadée des doutes de Diggle et ceux de Kol vis-à-vis de son frère. Elle lui révéla aussi les liens entre l'ancien Militaire et le membre de l'ARGUS.

\- _C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de coïncidence… Songea la blonde. Mais sans preuves on ne peut pas vraiment être sûr à 100%, mais tu devrais prendre en considération ce qu'il t'a dit..._

\- Alors tu pourrais croire que c'est vrai ? Demanda la tueuse en plissant les yeux.

\- _Je n'en sais rien mais il faut t'attendre à tout… Et je pense que Diggle a des doutes depuis que tu as sauvé Thea juste après t'en être pris à Chelsea, ce qui paraît incohérent. Tu veux que l'on t'aide pour quelque chose ?_

\- Non, ne t'inquiète, on va pouvoir se débrouiller.

\- _D'accord mais si tu as besoin, tu nous appelles. Ordonna la blonde. Nik' serait content de vous revoir._

\- Moi aussi. Avoua-t-elle. Je vais essayer de me reposer un peu, à bientôt Forbes.

\- _A bientôt Queen. Fais attention surtout._

\- Tu me connais. Sourit la brune.

\- _Justement. Rigola la blonde en raccrochant avant qu'elle ne réplique._

Abigaël roula des yeux et se changea pour la nuit. Elle se coucha et fixa le plafond dans ses pensées. Caroline était l'une des personnes à qui elle tenait. Elle l'avait rencontré 2 ans après qu'elle se fasse entraîner par les Mikaelson. C'était une fille superficielle et qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit aux premiers abords quand elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait mais quelque chose l'avait intrigué en elle. Elle s'était ensuite aperçue que c'était une jeune fille qui souffrait, sa mère ne jurait que par le travail et son père les avait quittés pour suivre un autre homme. Elle voulait tout contrôler pour sentir qu'elle pouvait au moins avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose dans sa vie. Elle était comme elle. Elle n'avait pas pu convaincre son frère et son père de ne pas monter dans ce Yacht, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher Thea de se droguer, de se rendre à ses soirées, elle avait juste pu quitter Starling en laissant sa mère et sa sœur. Elle était devenue une tueuse car elle pouvait contrôler cette vie-là, pas la vie d'Abigaël Queen. Elle avait elle-même entraîner la blonde, elle avait réussi à convaincre les Mikaelson de la soigner, cela n'avait pas été bien dur étant donné qu'elle était devenue comme leur petite sœur. Cela les avait dérangé que Caroline soit parmi eux, surtout Klaus, qui avait décrété qu'aucun ''autre'' ne devait savoir ce qu'ils étaient et rentrer dans leur famille. Bien sûr cela avait changé et ils étaient tombés amoureux et cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile avec leurs caractères respectifs mais maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de l'autre. Tout comme la tueuse qui considérait Caroline comme sa sœur maintenant. Abigaël ferma les yeux et essayant de ne pas penser à ce que la blonde lui avait dit à propos de son frère. Peut-être qu'elle devrait vraiment prendre en considération le fait qu'Oliver pouvait… Non, c'était impossible qu'il le soit, il n'était pas un tueur… _''_ _Comme il te connaît ? Tu es une tueuse Abigaël. En quoi qu'il soit cet Archer serait inconcevable ?''_ Parce qu'il était son frère voilà en quoi c'était inconcevable. Il avait vécu 5 ans sur île, comment il pourrait tuer des gens ? Comment il aurait pu apprendre à se battre ? Elle trouverait ce Justicier et montrerait que ce n'était pas son frère. C'était sur ses certitudes qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla comme à son habitude en sursaut et en nage dû à l'un de ses cauchemars, elle regarda son réveil et vit 7h, elle avait dormi 4 heures, plus que depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais elle sentait toujours la fatigue. Elle se leva et se passa la main dans les cheveux, ils étaient collées à son visage à cause de la sueur, elle grimaça en se levant et prit une douche qui la détendit et lui fit un bien fou, elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla comme à son habitude sauf le haut qui était vert et la ceinture qui lui entourait la taille était de la même couleur. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval avec sa frange toujours du côté gauche, elle se regarda dans la glace et put effectivement constater qu'elle ressemblait énormément à son frère. Elle sourit puis sortit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et se préparer un café, elle entendit la télé du salon et s'y dirigea, elle vit Thea habillé de sa tenue de sport et boire un café.

\- Salut Speedy.

\- Salut Bi'. Sourit cette dernière en lui faisant de la place sur le canapé. Tomber du lit à ce que je vois… Remarqua la plus jeune des Queen. Tu dors au moins ? S'inquiéta Thea.

\- Oui, pas beaucoup mais je dors… Et toi ?

\- Oh bah tu sais avec Roy…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. S'écria doucement Abigaël en collant ses mains à ses oreilles.

Thea rigola doucement et Abigaël écarta ses mains avec un sourire, elle adorait entendre le rire de sa petite sœur, un rire sincère comme si rien de mal ne s'était produit. Puis elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Mais tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Je fais encore quelques cauchemars mais ils s'estompent peu à peu. Murmura avec mal Thea. Peut-être parce que c'est dû aux faits que je m'entraîne avec Roy et que je commence à être douée pour me défendre.

\- Il t'a dit ça ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en sentant son ton étonné.

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas être ''douée'' en seulement 3 jours.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je suis capable de l'être ? Demanda sa sœur avec frustration.

\- Si, mais comme dit le dicton, Rome ne s'est pas faîtes en un jour.

\- Je suis douée. S'offusqua la jeune Queen.

\- Donc tu te sens prête à me le montrer ? Provoqua la plus âgée.

\- Oui. Dit-elle en se levant.

Abigaël sourit en voyant la détermination et la colère dans les yeux de Thea. La tueuse but son café et les sœurs préparèrent leur zone d'entraînement, elles repoussèrent les tables, puis le canapé et le fauteuil. Thea installa le tapis pendant qu'Abigaël allait se changer pour une tenue plus confortable, un bas de survêtement et un maillot souple à manche longue. Abigaël redescendit et vit que Thea s'était elle aussi changée et avait attaché ses cheveux. Les deux sœurs Queen se postèrent sur le tapis.

\- On va déjà commencer par le ''combat'' que tu avais commencé avec Harper. Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui. Répondit Thea en hochant la tête.

Abigaël et Thea se mirent en garde. L'une bien campé sur ses positions avec aucune once d'hésitation alors que la seconde n'était pas très à l'aise, ce que remarqua Abigaël.

\- N'hésite pas Thea. Même si tu n'es pas sûre de toi, ne le montre pas car ton adversaire le saura. Avertit la tueuse.

\- Je n'hésite pas. Grinça la jeune femme.

Abigaël se précipita sur sa sœur en balançant son bras. Thea arriva à l'attraper et Abigaël tourna sur elle-même pour se dégager et mit un coup de pied dans le genou de sa sœur. Celle-ci tourna sur son genou pour lui faire un croche-pied, mais la plus âgé posa son pied sur celui de Thea, qui se mit un gémir de douleur. Abigaël l'enleva subitement et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Thea ça va ? Demanda sa sœur avec inquiétude, certaine de ne pas avoir appuyé trop fort.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et profita de la distraction de sa sœur pour lui faire un croche-pied, ce qui la fit tomber sur le dos. Thea sourit et se releva en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je t'ai eu. Sourit la brune avec fierté.

Abigaël sourit et se releva en se frottant légèrement la nuque.

\- Je l'admets, je me suis fait avoir. Avoua la tueuse avec amusement. Mais tu sais que cela ne marchera pas avec tes adversaires ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite avec sérieux mais un sourire en coin.

\- Je sais. Inspira Thea.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu as eu ton heure de gloire montre-moi, ce que tu as fait avec Harper. Exigea posément Abigaël.

Celle-ci attaqua Thea, mais pas assez rapidement pour qu'elle puisse au moins se défendre. Thea voulu la frapper en balançant son bras mais Abigaël se baissa et l'attrapa, elle se releva en tordant le bras de sa sœur dans son dos, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal. Thea grimaça mais resta debout.

\- Et maintenant… Comment tu te dégages ? Demanda-t-elle. Thea ne savait pas. Laisse-toi tomber sur un genou en tirant doucement sur ton bras, à ce mouvement ton agressant sera légèrement déstabilisé et sa poigne se desserrera. Thea faisait ce que sa sœur lui recommanda. Essaye ensuite de lui faire un croche-pied avec ta seconde jambe tout en tournant ton bras pour te dégager. Thea se dégagea et se releva et regarda sa sœur, qui la fixait avec sérieux. Tes gestes doivent être rapides et précis. Si tu n'es pas assez rapide et que tu mets trop longtemps à réfléchir ou même à hésiter. Lui ne le fera pas et tu seras morte avec une balle dans la tête. Il ne te laissera aucune chance de t'en sortir. C'est…

\- Soit lui, soit moi.

\- Maintenant on va recommencer et à chaque fois plus vite, pour que tu assimiles bien les gestes et que tu remarques par toi-même. Déclara la tueuse. Ensuite on passera à une autre tactique de défense. Avant je vais te poser une question.

\- Laquelle ? demanda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu as senti Roy retenir ses coups ?

Thea fit marcher sa mémoire et la réponse fut évidente : Oui. Elle avait senti qu'il se retenait, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Elle sentait son hésitation, elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

\- C'est ce que je ferais mais ensuite… Dès que je sentirais que tu es prête, alors on pourra commencer le vrai entraînement d'accord ? Fit la brune avec un sourire. La chose à savoir est si tu es prête ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! J'en ai marre de pas savoir me défendre, je veux apprendre tout ce que tu as appris ! Déclara Thea avec une forte détermination.

Abigaël sourit et pendant 1 heure, elles s'entraînèrent à faire la même technique, beaucoup plus vite et avec plus de force. Thea finissait assez souvent au sol lorsqu'elle essayait d'attaquer sa sœur sans prévenir, mais elle prévoyait ses gestes à l'avance. Thea remarqua que les conseils de sa sœur était véridique, elle sentait quand elle se dégageait qu'Abigaël forçait un peu plus pour ne pas qu'elle ne le puisse.

\- Bon, pause. Déclara Abigaël en attrapant la bouteille d'eau.

\- Enfin. Soupira Thea en s'étirant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit pour toi. Objecta la tueuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me fais 20 abdos et en alternant. Je te dépense des calculs : Tu en fais 10 sur le ventre et 10 sur le dos avec les bras derrière la tête. J'ai du matériel de musculation chez Kol, on fera quelques entraînements là-bas. Déclara la brune en s'allongeant sur le canapé avec un sourire amusé, en voyant le visage désemparé de la plus jeune des Queen.

\- Et pourquoi je dois faire tous ceci ? Demanda la brune en commençant avec mal les pompes.

\- C'est bien de vouloir s'entraîner pour pouvoir défendre et attaquer. Mais si tu n'as pas de force, qu'est-ce que tu feras si ton attaquant est une sorte de Dwayne Johnson ? **(NDRL : Je ne sais pas si vous voyez qui c'est * au cas où hein, je ne dis pas que vous êtes incultes ;-) C'est le catcheur et acteur, j'ai pensé à lui car je suis en train de regarder FF5 et je n'aimerais pas me prendre un coup par lui et je ne voyais pas qui mettre d'autre qui me fait un peu peur lol)**

Thea grinça des dents mais continua les exercices, elle avait mal à ses bras à force de répéter encore et encore les enchaînements de dégagement avec Abigaël, mais elle savait que la souffrance payait et que c'est grâce à ça qu'elle deviendrait plus forte. Alors malgré la douleur elle continua. Elle s'arrêtait évidement quelques fois pendant 1 ou 2 minutes, mais elle reprenait. Elle devait montrer à sa sœur qu'elle était courageuse et motivée, elle voulait surtout qu'elle soit fière d'elle. Avec Roy, elle avait l'impression d'être une femme fragile, malgré ce qu'il lui disait, il se retenait beaucoup trop et elle le sentait. Les entraînements avec Abigaël étaient plus sérieux et elle pensait que c'était mieux pour elle, même si elle sentait que sa sœur aussi retenait ses coups mais un peu moins que son copain. Elle se demandait vraiment quelle force avait-elle réellement.

Abigaël observait sa sœur sérieusement, elle voyait la détermination et la motivation dans ses yeux. Elle avait eu la même lueur lors de ses entraînements avec les Mikaelson, ils avaient été loin d'être des tendres mais c'est les durs entraînements qui l'avaient forgé. Elle ne comptait plus les nombres de côtes qu'elle avait eu de cassée, des journées allongées dans le lit, le nombre d'ecchymose et d'hématome qu'elle avait eu. Elle ne comptait bien évidemment pas subir cela à sa sœur mais elle ne sera pas tendre non plus. Elle ne la fera pas non plus affronter un malabar pour qu'elle ne ressente plus aucune douleur comme lui avait Klaus une fois. Elle avait eu tellement de blessure qu'elle avait été dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait 3 cicatrices sur le corps qui le prouvait. Le type n'était bien sûr plus de ce monde. Elle sortit de ses sombres souvenirs lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit, elle vit Thea s'affalait contre le tapis.

\- 15… Je… Je peux plus… En faire… Haleta-t-elle.

\- Je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Sourit Abigaël en se redressant.

\- Je veux continuer. Déclara la plus jeune des Queen.

\- Que te dit ton corps ?

\- Quoi ? Ne comprenant pas sa question.

\- Ne prends pas en compte ce que te dit ta tête… Alors ferme les yeux, respire profondément et ressens ce que dit ton corps.

Thea soupira, ferma les yeux et inspira. Ce qui fut difficile car son cœur battait encore la chamade. Elle sentit aussi que ses jambes étaient lourdes, elle avait l'impression que ses bras pesaient une tonne et qu'elle pourrait s'écrouler à tout moment. Elle rouvrit les yeux en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Alors ? Demanda la tueuse en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler. Pourquoi cela ne m'a pas fait ça avec Roy ? Demanda la Cadette.

Abigaël s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'Oliver apparut, habillé de son costume cravate. Ses sœurs voyaient qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il avait des grosses cernes sous les yeux et les pupilles dilatés, elle se doutait que c'était à cause de l'agression de Laurel, mais elles n'en dirent rien. Oliver ne fut pas surpris de voir l'état de son salon et la respiration difficile de sa sœur. Quand Thea avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs, mais il était ravie de voir qu'elle avait enfin un but, autre que le club et qui pourrait l'aider par la suite. Il pourrait être un peu plus tranquille en sachant qu'elle pourrait se défendre. Et que ce qui est arrivait à Laurel, ne leur arrive pas cela il ne pourrait le supporter, il péterait certainement les plombs.

\- Salut. Sourit-il en posant ses yeux sur les deux femmes de sa vie.

\- Salut. Sourit-elle en cœur.

\- Un entraînement est sérieux et pas une pose entre deux baisers. Railla Abigaël avec amusement en regardant de nouveau sa sœur.

\- Mais pas du tout. Dit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir, dû à l'insinuation.

\- Roy te voit avant tout comme sa copine et notre sœur, il ne veut pas te blesser et ne veut pas te brusquer, je pense. Continua Abigaël sérieusement. Ce matin, on n'a beaucoup répéter l'enchaînement sans faire de pause et ton corps a atteint ses limites qu'il pouvait endurer.

\- Comment on fait pour ne plus avoir de limite ?

\- On n'a toujours des limites à toi de les dépasser mais aussi de savoir où elles sont. Répondit Oliver à la place d'Abigaël.

\- C'est comme les sportifs de haut niveau. Continua la seconde enfant Queen. Je vais prendre exemple sur Dwayne Johnson, il s'est beaucoup entraîné pour être là où il en est. Il travaille énormément son corps et ses capacités. Chaque jour, il atteint ses limites et peut les surpasser si son corps le peu. En étant un professionnel, il sait à la barres qu'elles sont et s'il est en mesure de les dépasser dans l'immédiat ou qu'il faut encore attendre.

\- Chaque entraînement t'emmènera plus loin dans tes forces mais peut-être pas avec tes limites. Reprit le Justicier.

\- La motivation est importante et de ne pas baisser les bras. Finit la tueuse.

\- Je ne vais pas baisser les bras.

\- Un conseil que je t'ai déjà donné… Dans un vrai combat, si tu as atteint tes limites…

\- Je suis mon instinct avant tout et s'il me dit de fuir, alors je fuis. Se souvient la cadette des Queen avec un sourire.

Oliver et Abigaël la regardèrent avec fierté.

\- Tu devrais faire des étirements pour éviter des courbatures.

\- Yep, je vais aussi prendre une douche car je suis toute poisseuse.

Sa sœur et son frère rigolèrent. Elle embrassa Abigaël puis Oliver sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre.

\- Tu es un bon professeur. Sourit l'Archer en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

\- J'en ai eu de très bon. Lui révéla-t-elle en s'écartant. Je te l'ai dit que j'avais pris des cours.

\- Oui, par les Mikaelson. Que t'on-t-il apprit d'autres ? Demanda Oliver avec curiosité.

Abigaël se détourna en réfléchissant pour ne pas en en dire trop. Elle commença à ranger le salon et son frère l'aida.

\- Technique de combat et de défense, à me servir de différentes armes.

\- Tu as appris beaucoup de chose en 6 ans. Lui dit-il impressionné.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent. Sourit-elle.

\- Il faut que l'on parle… Commença prudemment le Justicier dès qu'ils avaient fini de ranger le salon.

\- Je n'aime pas cette phrase. Se tendit la brune, toujours de dos à son frère.

\- Je veux juste savoir… Ce que tu as fait ses 6 dernières années. Continua prudemment Oliver.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Est-ce que Diggle avait parlé à Oliver concernant ses doutes ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait raison ?

\- Seulement si tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé sur Lian Yu… Dit-elle en se retournant.

Oliver ferma les yeux, puis il s'assit sur le canapé.

\- C'était les 5 années les plus dur de ma vie… J'ai d'abord cru que j'allais mourir sur ce bateau de sauvetage…

Abigaël s'assit à ses côtés et l'écoutait attentivement et ne le brusqua pas.

\- J'étais… Avec Papa… Révéla-t-il.

\- Mais… Mais je croyais que…

\- On a survécu avec un autre type. Avoua son frère en fermant les yeux. On n'avait pas assez de vivre pour nous trois… Alors il a tué l'autre type et… Il s'est suicidé pour que je puisse survivre… J'ai atterri ensuite sur l'île… Il s'interrompit un instant et continua. Je l'ai enterré là-bas et j'ai tout fait pour survivre et revenir auprès de vous…

\- Ollie… Tu as trop changé pour… Pour me faire croire qu'il… Qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre… Murmura-t-elle.

Abigaël essaya de ne pas paraître bouleversée, mais il le sentit et il osa un regard sur sa petite sœur. Elle ne le regardait pas mais il put voir les larmes au bord de ses yeux et ses lèvres pincées.

\- Tu n'étais pas tous seul là-bas…

\- Non… C'était des personnes mal intentionné… J'ai fait des choix… Des terribles choix… Et il s'est passé des choses que… Que tu ne dois pas savoir…

De toute façon, elle ne voulait plus savoir, elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que son frère avait subi sur cette île, elle ne voulait penser à ce qu'elle, elle avait fait alors que son frère avait tout fait pour survivre.

\- Je veux que tu continues à me regarder… Comme tu le fais… Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes et…

Abigaël se serra dans les bras de son frère qui fut surpris, mais il entoura sa petite sœur dans ses bras, elle nicha son visage entre son cou et son épaule. Elle laissa couler ses larmes la seconde fois depuis qu'elle était à Starling.

\- Jamais, je ne le pourrais… Tu es mon frère… Quoi que tu fasses…

Oliver resserra son étreinte tout en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux. Personne ne sentit le regard rempli de larme de Thea et aucun n'entendit la porte d'entrée. Diggle avait tort, sa sœur ne pouvait être ce tueur. Lui, il était sans pitié, il n'avait aucun remord pour enlever la vie d'une femme en présence d'un enfant dans la maison. Peut-être qu'elle savait ce battre et utiliser bon nombre d'arme, mais il savait à l'instant qu'elle ne pouvait être Dark Shadow. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi fragile dans ses bras et enlever des vies. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir deux personnalités aussi différentes, même si lui, le faisait entre être PDG et Arrow. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, ils s'écartèrent et Oliver essuya doucement les joues de sa sœur, qui renifla doucement.

\- Je t'aime Ollie.

\- Je t'aime aussi Abi'.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Dit-elle en se levant.

\- D'accord.

* * *

Abigaël sortit du salon et monta dans sa chambre et ferma la porte en s'adossant contre celle-ci et inspira. Oliver était brisé et cela lui faisait mal au cœur, il n'était pas cet Archer. Son instinct lui disait de prendre cela en considération, mais elle fit le contraire de ce qu'elle disait à Thea, elle le fit taire. Elle prit une douche et s'assit dans la cabine et plongea son visage sur ses genoux. L'eau coulait sur sa peau et des larmes silencieuses roula sur ses joues se mêlant au liquide, elle pleurait, elle, Dark Shadow pleurait, elle ne s'en pensait plus capable. Des années qu'elle n'avait pas laissé l'eau salé sortir de ses yeux, des années qu'elle n'avait plus senti la souffrance en elle, des années qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotion. C'était comme si elle donnait sa peine au famille des personnes qu'elle avait tué, et maintenant c'était les blessures de son frère et de sa sœur qu'elle ressentait, sans pouvoir se fermer comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. _''Si tu commences à faire ça, tu dois laisser tous tes sentiments de côté, tu ne dois jamais les laisser t'envahir peu importe ce qu'il se passe… Car si tes sentiments reviennent… Tu ne pourras plus être Dark Shadow et tu te feras tuer.'' Elijah._ Comment elle aurait pu prévoir que son frère était toujours en vie ? Cependant, elle aurait dû prévoir que revenir à Starling et revoir sa sœur, fera qu'Abigaël Queen essayerait de remonter à la surface, mais elle ne devait pas laisser cela arriver. Elle ne pourrait protéger ses proches si elle redevenait la petite fille Milliardaire, elle ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser revenir. Elle devait mieux gérer ses deux parties d'elle, elle devait trouver le moyen de mieux être Abigaël Queen et Dark Shadow. Elle se releva et sortit de la cabine et s'habilla comme le début de matinée. Un cognement à sa porte la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle ouvrit et fit un sourire à son frère.

\- Je dois y aller. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Demanda Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit sa sœur.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se rendit à l'hôpital, puis à QC. Abigaël se rendit à l'appartement de Kol et ils s'entraînèrent toute l'après-midi. Kol vit bien qu'elle était perturbée par quelque chose mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien de lui demander, pour l'instant.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier entra dans l'Arrow Cave, il ne trouva que Felicity derrière ses écrans.

\- Où est Diggle ? Demanda l'Archer en faisant le tour de la pièce.

\- Je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Répondit distraitement la blonde.

\- Ok. Dit-il simplement.

Il partit se changer et commença son entraînement encore plus intensif que d'habitude. Felicity vit que quelque chose le perturber et cela l'inquiétait plus que d'habitude. Il était crispé et forcer trop sur son corps comme s'il voulait se changer les idées, mais ses grognements de frustration lui démontrer qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il commença ensuite à frapper sur le mannequin avec violence, tellement fort qu'elle crut que le mannequin se casserait à chaque coup qu'il portait. Elle se leva et s'approcha prudemment du Justicier.

\- Oliver. L'appela-t-elle doucement. Mais il ne faiblit pas et elle doutait qu'il l'avait entendu. Oliver. L'appela-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Ce dernier se stoppa après un dernier coup de poing, il ferma les yeux en inspirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'Archer frappa un grand coup dans le mannequin, qui fit sursauter l'informaticienne.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question.

\- Non… Soupira-t-elle doucement après une légère hésitation.

Ce qui était vrai. Son logiciel avait téléchargé tous les dossiers pendant la nuit et le reste pendant la matinée, mais les rapports étaient tous bien ficelé et aucune incohérence, elle allait les relire autant de fois que nécessaire pour trouver une faille, mais pour l'instant rien n'était vraiment concluant. Elle avait aussi demandé à son programme de rechercher tous les paiements de la sœur d'Oliver lors de ses nombreux voyages, des personnes qu'elle avait côtoyées, des choses qu'elle avait achetée. Elle avait même regardé les vidéos le soir de l'attaque de Laurel mais elle ne voyait aucune trace du tueur, à croire que c'était aussi un Ninja. Elle avait aussi visionné tous les enregistrement qu'elle avait pu ravoir, mais aucun indice. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormie de la nuit. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'Oliver frappa un grand coup dans la table de soin.

\- Oliver…

\- Il faut qu'on le retrouve… Il faut l'arrêter Felicity…

\- Je sais. Dit-elle en s'approchant. Et on le trouvera mais… S'interrompit-elle.

\- Mais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Felicity se pinça les lèvres. Oliver fronça les sourcils puis serra les dents en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents en se retournant de nouveau.

\- Je sais que cela peut être difficile à croire… Mais c'est toi qui nous dis qu'on doit tout prendre en considération. Lui rappela-t-elle doucement, cela ne servait à rien d'agir aussi impulsivement que John.

\- Je l'ai vu ce matin… Murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas vu une tueuse, mais ma petite sœur qui a souffert de mon ''voyage''… Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle est fragile, je connais ma sœur plus que quiconque et… Et elle n'est pas ce tueur qui tue sans aucune émotion, car Abigaël en a…

\- Beaucoup de chose peuvent changer… Cela fait 7 ans que tu ne l'as pas vu… Je ne dis pas qu'elle est forcément ce tueur… Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, il baissa les yeux sur elle. Mais que tu dois te préparer à qu'elle le soit.

\- Je ne peux pas… Ma mère a fait équipe avec Malcolm Merlyn pour la destruction des Glades... Le père de mon meilleur ami était un meurtrier… Mon père a trahi cette ville et voilà pourquoi je suis devenue Arrow… Comment je pourrais être préparé, même juste croire que ma petite sœur soit ce Dark Shadow ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire si c'était le cas ?

\- Fais ce qui te semble juste. Lui dit-elle en posant doucement sa main sur son bras. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais lui faire du mal, ou l'envoyer à Iron Heights… J'ai vu comment elle est avec Toi et Thea… Et je sais que tu seras le seul à pouvoir la faire changer de camps parce que tu es son frère.

\- Tu me le pardonnerais ? Demanda-t-il sans la regarder. Si elle était ce tueur, même si je pense qu'elle ne l'ait pas… Dark Shadow est recherchée dans tous les états, il a tué énormément de personne… Alors si je la laissais en liberté…

\- J'ai foi en toi. La coupa la blonde. Oui, je te le pardonnerais parce qu'elle est ta famille, elle serait devenue une tueuse parce qu'elle ta perdu, toi et ton père… Chaque personne a sa façon d'affronter le deuil… Malheureusement, elle aura choisi la mauvaise option.

Oliver releva les yeux et fixa son costume d'un œil vide. Felicity avait les bons mots pour le remettre en question, ce qui l'énervait et le fascinait en même temps, mais s'il doutait de sa sœur alors à qui il pouvait faire confiance ? Tous ceux qu'il connaissait pouvaient le trahir. Il avait confiance en ses amis, mais il avait aussi confiance en ses sœurs. Oliver posa ses yeux sur sa IT girl qui ne le jugeait pas s'il prenait cette décision.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas cette tueuse.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Souffla la blonde en faisant un pas pour se détourner.

\- Attends… Dit-il en l'attrapant doucement le bras, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et elle ferma les yeux. Il faut qu'on parle…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… La coupa Felicity, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Je… Je ne suis pas Sara ou encore Laurel… Je ne sais pas me défendre… Et tu as tué à nouveau à cause de moi parce que je suis inutile sur le terrain et…

\- Felicity… Mais elle le coupa.

\- Et je comprends… Comment tu pourrais avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un comme moi hein ? Je suis stupide à babiller tout le temps, je suis une experte en informatique et pourtant… Je n'ai pas une trace sur le tueur, ou pour Slade… Je n'ai même pas trouvé Thea quand Slade l'a enlevé…

\- Felicity. La coupa-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues, elle le fixa avec les yeux brillant. Tu ne sais pas… Tu n'es peut-être pas Laurel ou Sara mais c'est ce qui me plaît… Je l'ai est fait toutes les deux souffrirent et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi… J'ai tué le comte parce qu'il s'en prenait à toi et comme je te l'ai dit… Je n'avais pas de choix à faire et je ne regrette pas mon geste, pas le moins du monde… Les pouces d'Oliver commencèrent doucement à lui caresser les joues et elle ferma les yeux… Tu es loin d'être inutile parce que tu m'as plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, tu as même sauvé la vie à Sara… Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que ce tueur est toujours en liberté, mais à cause de moi parce que je n'ai pas su l'arrêter, les deux fois où l'on s'est croisé… Il s'interrompit en posant son front contre le sien.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ses yeux magnifiquement bleu, elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud lui caresser le visage. Les mains de l'Archer descendirent sur ses épaules et elle ferma les yeux, la respiration de la blonde s'accéléra tandis qu'il caressa doucement ses bras nus. La tension dans la pièce monta légèrement. Oliver enroula un bras autour de la taille de la blonde et la rapprocha contre lui en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux, et respira son odeur cerise qui lui fit tourner la tête. Felicity sentit son corps battre la chamade et elle pourrait jurer qu'il pouvait le sentir. Malgré la sueur de l'Archer, elle ne put réprimer un frisson de désir la parcourir. Comment un homme pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ?

\- J'adore entendre tes babillages… J'adore quand tu me tiens tête et que tu me remets à ma place… Sans toi, je serais mort plusieurs fois, ne dis pas que tu es inutile car tu m'es indispensable… Tu es ma partenaire, pas mon employé ou juste ma secrétaire… Tu es différente et c'est ce que j'… J'adore chez toi… Tu es différente des autres et Abigaël me la fait encore bien plus comprendre…

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, chamboulé parce qu'Oliver ouvrait enfin son cœur.

\- Elle n'a jamais accepté mes… ''Relations''… Sauf peut-être Sara, que je ne comprendrais peut-être jamais… Et pourtant, elle la dit à Tommy qu'elle pourrait… Te supporter… Elle put le sentir sourire dans ses cheveux. Et venant d'Abigaël, c'est quelque chose d'incroyable… Cela m'a fait encore plus comprendre que… Que je te voulais dans ma vie, que je veux bien plus que tu sois seulement ma partenaire… Ne vas pas croire que je ne peux avoir des sentiments pour toi…

\- Pourquoi… J'ai l'impression du contraire ?... Tu me repousses et tu m'avoues ça ensuite ?

\- Je te l'ai dit pourquoi… Je ne peux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un… A chaque fois, cela finit mal… Je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive… Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi… Tu es trop importante…

\- Je souffre déjà… Avoua la blonde les larmes sur les joues à sa déclaration, elle voulut s'écarter mais il resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Quand tu m'as repoussé après m'avoir embrassé… Tu ne veux pas t'attacher, mais comment je fais ?

Il ne répondit rien, il la faisait souffrir et il s'en voulait. Il se contenta de la serrer encore plus contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé… Murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'impliquer.

\- Tu serais mort sans moi. Dit-elle avec une légère pointe d'amusement malgré la situation délicate.

\- Je sais. Sourit-il. Elle savait le faire sourire même dans des situations fragile.

\- Il faut que… Que je continue mes recherches. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Oui. Mais il ne relâcha pas son emprise pour autant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne.

Cependant, un bip retentit dans le silence de l'Arrow Cave. Oliver se résigna à desserrer son emprise. Felicity ne le regarda pas et se dirigea vers son ordinateur en s'essuyant, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un essaye de rentrer dans le serveur de Queen Consolidated.

\- Le tueur ? Demanda l'Archer en restant à une distance raisonnable.

\- Sûrement, je vais tenter de tracer le signal de son ordi. Elle pianota sur le clavier. Son signal est brouillé. D'ailleurs, vous avez pu parler à Laurel de son agression ?

\- Elle nous a dit, qu'il était assez grand et avait un gabarit assez développé. Trop développé pour une jeune femme. Grogna le Justicier.

Felicity pianota rapidement. Ils visionnèrent les vidéos des confrontations entre Arrow et Dark Shadow. Elle put entendre Oliver grincer des dents en visionnant les images à l'écran. Elle pianota à nouveau.

\- D'après les calculs, sur cette vidéo, il doit faire 1m60 pour 50 kilos.

\- Donc, il n'est pas tout seul. Tu penses qu'il est courant de quelque chose ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Soupira la blonde en relevant ses lunettes et frottant ses yeux.

\- Dis-moi donc tes suppositions. Souffla-t-il en la voyant se pincer les lèvres.

\- Si Abigaël et je dis bien ''si'', elle est cette tueuse. Alors peut-être que Kol a des doutes sur toi, qu'elle refuse de voir que tu es peut-être Arrow, alors il rassemble des preuves pour la convaincre du contraire.

\- Mais pour Laurel ? Elle ne l'aurait pas attaqué. Dit-il convaincu.

\- Peut-être qu'elle voit que Diggle a des doutes sur elle. Alors l'attaque de Laurel était une diversion. Car comme elle était avec Tommy…

\- Alors les soupçons seraient redirigés sur une autre personne. Continua l'Archer en prenant soudain conscience que John avait peut-être raison.

Il regarda son costume. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Felicity suivit son regard et se leva, elle posa son main sur son bras.

\- Ce n'est peut-être juste que des coïncidences… Peut-être qu'on a faux sur toute la ligne.

\- Je le pense… Mais je veux prouver à Dig' que c'est faux. Dit-il en la regardant.

Oliver et Felicity s'observèrent, voulant tous les deux avoir tort au sujet de la jeune femme. La blonde posa son regard sur les lèvres de l'Archer, puis le détourna. Le Justicier vit bien son envie dans ses yeux et il avait la même, mais il ne pouvait laisser ses pulsions, ni son désir pour elle prendre le dessus.

\- Tu mérites mieux. Dit-il soudainement, il se baffa mentalement en ayant pris conscience qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, elle leva les yeux sur lui. Je te fais souffrir et ce n'est pas ce que tu mérites.

\- Tu sais ce qui me permet de ne pas souffrir, du moins pas autant ? Demanda posément l'informaticienne, Oliver ne dit rien. C'est que tu sois dans ma vie. Je souhaiterais, non je veux, que tu arrêtes de décider pour moi. Dit-elle en s'approchant et posa sa main sur sa joue. Je resterais avec toi, à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin. Quoi que tu décides, je veux combattre tous les malfrats de cette ville, avec toi, même en tant que partenaire. Je t'… Je tiens trop à toi pour m'éloigner… Avoua-t-elle avec tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.

Oliver posa sa main sur sa joue et posa son front contre le sien. Il aimait cette femme mais il ne pouvait pas être ensemble, pas avec tous ce qu'il se passe. Avec ce tueur mais aussi avec Slade, il s'en prendrait à elle et il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie. Ils s'écartèrent lorsque des pas retentirent dans les escaliers. Diggle apparut et fronça les sourcils en sentant la tension dans l'Arrow Cave.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui sauf qu'on a rien trouvé sur le tueur. Répondit Oliver.

Felicity sentit qu'il ne voulait rien dire à leur partenaire, et bien qu'elle n'approuve pas, elle ne parla pas.

\- Ecoute vieux… Commença l'ancien Militaire.

\- Ne t'excuse pas… Je comprends tes doutes et…

Il fut coupé par un bip provenant de l'ordi de Felicity, elle se retourna pour regarder d'où sa provenait, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis.

\- Lyla vient d'arriver. Informa-t-elle.

Diggle et Oliver montèrent à la rencontre de l'agent de l'ARGUS, celle-ci leur sourit et John l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je croyais que tu étais au Japon ?

\- C'est le cas, mais je suis rentrée bredouille car je n'ai rien trouvé sur Dark Shadow.

\- Waller t'a vraiment mise sur l'enquête ? Demanda Dig' avec une légère inquiétude.

\- Oui, donc je crois qu'on devra faire équipe.

\- On n'a pas besoin de l'ARGUS. Soupira le Justicier.

\- Vu tes précédents exploits avec lui, Waller pense le contraire et je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus, non ?

Oliver grinça des dents lorsqu'elle lui rappela ses moments, puis il soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec Waller, mais il ne laisserait pas l'ARGUS se mettre sur son chemin et le gêner, mais il était ravi que cela soit Lyla et non un autre membre.

\- Très bien, alors descend…

Il fut coupé par la porte du Verdant, il arqua un sourcil en voyant sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'Archer.

Diggle s'était tendu à l'arrivée de la petite sœur de son amie, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Je suis venu voir Thea… Lui répondit-elle. Salut. Dit-elle ensuite en voyant Lyla.

\- Abigaël, je te présente Lyla Michaels, l'amie de Diggle. Présenta son frère.

\- Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance. L'ancien Militaire fut sur ses gardes lorsque Lyla tendit sa main à la jeune Queen avec un sourire joviale.

Abigaël regarda la main de la femme puis après une légère hésitation, elle la lui serra en lui rendant un sourire. Diggle n'aimait pas ce sourire et avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- La fameuse femme de Diggle. Sourit la brune.

\- On n'est pas marié. Dit John et Lyla en même temps, ce qui amusa la tueuse.

\- Comment vous êtes au courant ? Demanda l'ancien Militaire, sous l'œil agacé d'Oliver.

\- Mon frère m'en a parlé. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Thea est là ? Demanda Abigaël en regardant son frère.

\- Non, elle est sûrement chez Roy.

\- Ok. Soupira-t-elle faussement ennuyée. Et vous que faîtes-vous là alors que le club est fermé ?

\- Comme Thea est chez Roy et Tommy à l'hôpital, on s'occupe des livraisons etc. Répondit son frère.

\- D'accord, bon bah je vais y aller.

\- Sois prudente.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Roula des yeux la brune, en sortant du club.

Le regard d'Abigaël se durcit et elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son partenaire, qui décrocha immédiatement.

\- Lyla est bien au Verdant.

\- Elle était au Japon pour essayer d'avoir des preuves sur toi, elle n'a évidemment rien trouvé. Les dossiers des gens que tu as abattus ont été téléchargés, je l'ai ai transféré sur un disque dur en même temps.

\- Tu as trouvés qui a fait ça ?

\- Non l'adresse IP est verrouillée par un Algorithme très puissant, vraiment puissant. Si je continue à essayer alors ils trouveront mon signal.

\- Sauf s'ils sont occupés à autre chose…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

\- Je vais faire une diversion et ils seront occupés avec moi qu'ils ne verront aucun signal provenant de toi.

\- Mais si tu fais ça, ils vont avoir des soupçons sur toi. S'inquiéta Kol de son plan. Surtout avec Lyla de retour.

\- J'ai vécu des situations pire que ça. Et puis même s'ils m'ont, je sais que tu auras le temps de trouver ce maudit signal et si tu trouves la personne derrière ça, alors tu le balance aux flics…

\- Et qui sera ta ''cible'' ?

\- Carly Diggle.

\- Attends… Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Tout à fait, je ne cherche pas à éloigner les soupçons de Diggle mais que mon frère ne puisse pas croire un mot de ce qu'il dit. Je ne compte pas la tuer, tu vas juste faire en sorte qu'ils soient mis au courant bien avant.

\- Je fais ça.

\- J'arrive de toute façon.

Abigaël raccrocha et enfila son casque pour se rendre chez Kol. Ils mirent leur plan en place, et qu'ils leur parurent parfait, surtout que le Big Belly Burger n'était pas loin de l'appartement et que son partenaire pourrait intervenir, il se garda bien de prévenir la jeune femme.

\- Elle finit bientôt. Informa le tueur en voyant sa partenaire prête.

\- Très bien, je vais m'y rendre et tu me tiens au courant. Dit-elle en mettant son oreillette. Coupe-moi les caméras.

Abigaël attrapa son casque et sortit le plus distraitement possible en enfilant son casque. Elle enfourcha sa moto et prit la direction du Big Belly Burger, elle se stoppa dans une petite ruelle, elle sauta sur le siège de sa moto et sauta de nouveau pour s'agripper à la rambarde. Elle monta rapidement jusqu'au toit.

\- Alors ?

\- _Bien que je ne puisse savoir d'où provient le signal, j'ai pu réussir à transférer l'image de la caméra, on te voit en face du BBG mais personne d'autres ne peut avoir accès au caméra sauf la personne qui fait équipe avec le Justicier._

\- Combien de temps avant qu'il…

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle sourit en devinant la personne, elle pouvait sentir qu'il était furieux ce qui la réjoui davantage.

\- _Je dirais maintenant ? Répondit le tueur avec amusement._

\- Qui ta dit d'attaquer Chelsea Mildon et Laurel Lance ? Qui tu t'apprêtais à tuer ? Tu peux être certain que je ne te laisserais pas filer cette fois. Déclara-t-il haineusement.

Dark Shadow se releva et se tourna lentement. C'est ce qu'il avait dit les deux dernières fois et elle était encore là. Arrow laissa sa flèche partir ce qui arracha la lanière de son casque, elle grogna légèrement à ça, elle se précipita sur lui en évitant les flèches. Il tenta de la frapper de son arc mais elle se baissa, il tenta de nouveau de la frapper avec son pied mais elle le repoussa avec le sien, il essaya avec son bras mais elle l'esquiva à nouveau et le frappa dans le ventre. Il plia légèrement les genoux sous le coup et elle le frappa au visage, elle tenta de lui redonner un coup mais il se protégea avec son arc, elle lui donna un coup de pied au ventre et il se recula d'un pas. Arrow se reprit et se lança pour la frapper dans le casque, elle se recula sous le coup du choc, elle se reprit tout aussi rapidement et tenta de le frapper mais il se protégea et il essaya lui aussi mais elle fit la même chose. Leur force à tous les deux les énervaient. Dark attrapa soudainement le fil tendu de l'arc et le tira vers elle avant de le lâcher et le bout en bois frappa avec force le visage d'Arrow, qui se recula en secouant la tête, un gout métallique envahi sa bouche et il cracha du sang puis s'essuya la bouche en grognant. La tueuse laissa tomber l'arc à terre.

\- _J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Son ou sa partenaire ne protège plus autant son système. L'informa Kol._

Dark s'approcha de l'Archer qui se releva, elle voulut lui donner un coup de pied mais il lui attrapa et le retourna pour la faire tomber au sol, elle fut sonné par la force du choc et tenta de reprendre son souffle qui s'était coupé à la violence de son casque avec sa tête. Le Justicier s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et la souleva, il s'apprêtait à enlever son casque mais dès qu'elle sentit les gants de l'Archer sur son menton, elle lui donna un violent coup au visage, ce qui le fit lâcher prise. Shadow secoua la tête et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. La violence des deux coups l'avait plus qu'étourdi et elle n'aimait pas ça. L'Archer se précipita de nouveau sur elle, mais elle le sentit et ils reprirent leur affrontement. Seulement, Arrow avait cette fois le dessus sur elle, il lui fit un croche-pied et la fit tomber, elle balança sa jambe et lui faucha les siennes, il tomba et grogna de nouveau. La tueuse se redressa légèrement et lui donna un violent coup au visage. Dark et Arrow se relevèrent et reprirent chacun leur respiration. Arrow se précipita sur elle en voulant la frapper mais elle lui attrapa le bras et se tourna sur elle-même, elle lui tordit le bras dans le dos et frappa son genou de son pied. Ce mouvement rappela quelque chose à l'Archer.

\- _La même technique que…_

\- Arrête… Ordonna sombrement le Justicier à Dig', d'une voix basse.

Arrow tira sur son bras et tourna son genou pour faire tomber la tueuse, celle-ci recula en lâchant son bras, elle voulut le frapper mais il lui attrapa et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, il en profita pour attraper le rebord de son casque, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou ce qui la fit tomber. L'Archer tient son casque plus fermement, lui retira et lui donna un coup avec. Dark tomba sur le ventre et secoua la tête en grognant.

\- C'est terminé maintenant ! Déclara-t-il.

\- _J'ai trouvé. L'informa son partenaire en même temps._

Abigaël sourit et se retourna. Oliver se figea instantanément et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. _''Diggle avait raison… Pourquoi ?''_

\- Je ne crois pas !

A ses mots, elle balança son pied et frappa dans le casque qu'il tenait dans la main. Il lâcha le casque sous la violence du coup, elle le frappa au ventre, puis à la tête lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, il vacilla sur le côté. Elle fit un saut carpé et se retrouva sur ses pieds. Oliver fixa Abigaël, celle-ci sortit son arme et le visa, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle s'apprêtait à tirer lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par une lumière rouge sur son bras. Elle plissa les yeux en tournant son regard sur sa droite.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à voir qui est c'est. Grogna le tueur._

\- On dirait que tu as encore eu de la chance. Sourit-elle mesquinement en fixant le Justicier.

Abigaël se détourna, attrapa son casque et s'en alla du toit, toujours sous les yeux vide d'Oliver. Elle enfourcha sa moto, enfila son casque et s'éloigna du bâtiment.

\- Dis-moi. Ordonna la brune.

\- _Le signal qui provient de Queen Consolidated et de l'Archer appartient à une seule et même personne… Felicity Smoak._

* * *

 **Voilààà, chapitre terminé ^^ Je me suis grave creusé les méninges sur celui-là. J'ai beaucoup hésité pour la scène entre Oliver et Abigaël, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre façon qu'il le découvre, alors voilà, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu car j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^**

 **Alors verdict ? Bien, Nul, Passable ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à le laisser des reviews, vos avis et vos critiques constructives surtout ^^**

 **Des suppositions pour la suite ? Que va faire Oliver à votre avis ? Quel va être sa réaction dans le prochain chapitre ? Que va faire Abigaël maintenant, en sachant que Felicity est partenaire avec Arrow ? Oliver va-t-il dire à sa sœur qui il est réellement ?**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow'' ;-)**

 **Bonne soirée tout le monde,  
Xoxo :***


	9. Tensions

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour, je me perds toujours à cette heure-là ^^**

 **Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir, au-delà des mots *-***

 **Merci Alia13 d'avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favorites et à MariieR et à Juju . Guesdon suivre mon histoire, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis et vos critiques si quelque ne vas pas ou si cela va, cela fait plaisir ^^**

 **J'ai regardé le nouveau épisode d'Arrow et j'étais complètement scotché o-O. Oliver Queen en Maire ? Je veux bien qu'il se présente dans ma ville ! *Yeux rêveur, puis dépression*.**

 **Les passages avec Thea ? Trop badant ! Elle est badass et j'aiime ça. J'adore Thea et la voir ainsi, même si les effets du Puits de Lazare risque de poser problème, j'adore. J'ai maté encore et encore les scènes et j'ai trippé à chaque fois. J'étais scotché lorsqu'Oliver l'a provoqué à l'Arrow Cave et contre le Machin à la fin, il est complètement jeté ce mec o-O. Je suis preneuse si vous me dîtes si vous savez où qu'il trouve leur nom d'ailleurs mdr.**

 **Damian Darhk alors lui, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser… Et vous ? J'aurais bien aimé avoir une seconde confrontation entre lui et Arrow. C'est un personnage intéressant en tout cas.**

 **Pour Laurel, je la trouve un peu stupide quand même… Je sais qu'elle veut revoir Sara mais après ce qu'il se passe avec Thea, perso, j'aurais quelques réserves… Bon, en tout cas j'ai hâte de revoir Sara car j'aime le personnage et car cela va aussi dire qu'on va revoir Malcolm Merlyn, je le déteste et l'aime bien en même, je suis bizarre ? Pas grave :-P**

 **Par contre le Quentin Lance il m'a trop choqué ! Quand je l'ai vu à la fin du premier je me suis dit ''Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !'' J'étais sous le choc… Mais il m'énerve de plus en plus, j'espère que son ''accord'' avec le Damian le rendra plus intéressant que dans la fin de la 3 ème saison… Il est aussi énervant que Laurel, il n'y a que Sara que je n'ai jamais détester sauf quand elle était avec Oliver grrr…**

 **Je crois que j'ai tout dis ah oui et… Le ''cours de self-défense'' d'Oliver quand l'amie de sa mère s'est fait attaquer. Je me suis dit ''Je crois qu'ils ont lu mon histoire'' j'ai souris comme une idiote car c'est l'excuse que sort à chaque fois ma petite Abigaël xD.**

 **Bon, je vais arrêter de blablater et voici ce que je pense de ce spectaculaire épisode que j'ai adoré ! Et le seul point négatif c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu assez d'Olicity :'(, juste un baiser à la fin et j'étais assez déçu, mais j'ai adoré les voir ensemble, même peu ^^**

 **D'ailleurs, je rattraperais tous mes chapitres de retard dans le week-end. Je suis désolé pour ça, le mal de dent est passée mais avec le travail, fatiguant donc je promets de me rattraper ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Delphine :** _Merci pour ta magnifique review ^^  
Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant *-*  
Oui oui c'est juste une impression xD  
La relation entre Tommy et Abigaël va être compliqué mais pas impossible ;-) Prévue d'une suite entre les deux mais cela va se faire assez doucement.  
J'ai bien idée l'idée qu'Oliver s'ouvre à Abigaël, même si c'est peu comparé à tout ce qu'il a vécu…  
Bah maintenant tu sais qu'ils aiment faire ça, même si maintenant Oliver ne le peut plus et tu vas foire sa réaction dans ce chapitre ^^  
J'avais deux trois idée pour la façon qu'il le découvrirait mais j'ai préféré celle-là, je suis ravie que tu ne sois pas déçu ^^ Je trouvais cela logique qu'elle ait le même mouvement dans un des combats et comme Oliver est un bon combattant c'est aussi assez logique qu'il le remarque.  
Tu auras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira. __J_ _  
Bonne lecture ma belle et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Whitngel :** _Merci pour ta review et je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices ^^  
Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël rentra au manoir des Queen, frustré de sa discussion mouvementé avec Kol. Elle appela Oliver et Thea, mais elle était toute seule dans le manoir, elle monta dans sa chambre et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, inspira profondément. Elle avait failli l'avoir et elle s'était – encore – fait interrompre. Elle releva les yeux pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à l'Archer pour lui rendre une petite visite de ''courtoisie'' et elle était prête. Si c'était son frère alors il la confronterait sûrement en étant lui et pas ce stupide Justicier de pacotille, enfin pas si pacotille que ça, vu qu'elle avait failli y passer, elle avait senti sa surprise en découvrant qui était le tueur de Starling City. Comment pouvait-on deviner qu'une fille de Milliardaire pouvait tuer des gens, même loin d'être innocent. Elle pouvait s'offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait même sans contrat, donc qu'elle serait son but de faire ce ''job'' ? Abigaël serra les dents en repensant à sa discussion avec Kol.

 **Flash-back quelques temps plus tôt :**

 _Abigaël arriva à l'appartement et claqua la porte et soupira avec frustration. Kol détourna les yeux de son ordi pour regarder sa partenaire et amie._

\- _Tu vas bien ? Demanda le tueur._

\- _Tu oses vraiment me poser cette question ? Grogna-t-elle. Il me faut réparer mon casque. Enragea-t-elle en le posant brusquement sur la table._

\- _Tant que ce n'est pas toi. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil._

\- _Tu as pu découvrir qui était embusqué ?_

\- _Je crois avoir ma petite idée. Dit-il en appuyant son regard._

\- _Diggle. Grogna-t-elle. Je suis presque sûr qu'il fait équipe avec le Justicier. Il a eu trop de doute dès le départ. Dit-elle en serrant les dents et s'appuyant sur la table derrière elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert sur Felicity ?_

\- _Pas grand-chose. Soupira-t-il, frustré. Elle est bien protégée, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu ses antécédents… Je sais juste qu'elle est entrée dans le serveur de l'ARGUS pour trouver des infos sur Dark Shadow, qu'elle a tous les rapports où sont mentionné tes ''exploits''._

\- _Tu as trouvé où se trouvait le signal ?_

\- _Impossible, le cryptage est parfait._

\- _Alors trouve une faille même minime. Ordonna-t-elle en prenant son casque. Je rentre. Déclara-t-elle en se détournant._

\- _Je pense que l'on doit parler. Interpella Kol en se levant._

\- _Je n'ai pas envie de parler, juste me reposer._

 _Abigaël savait exactement de quoi il voulait parler, mais elle était déjà assez énervée comme ça pour qu'elle ait une énième dispute avec le brun. Mais Kol ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille._

\- _Elle travaille avec lui._

\- _Je le sais, c'est Elle qui le guide lors de ses ''sauvetages''._

\- _Abigaël… Tu sais qu'est-ce que je veux dire et…_

\- _Et je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Déclara-t-elle en se retournant face à lui. Je suis fatigué, énervé et frustré et tu sais que c'est mauvais, alors arrête. Prévint-elle en plissant les yeux._

\- _Toi arrête de te voiler la face. Répliqua le tueur en s'approchant. Je fais confiance à ton instinct et je le ferais toujours, mais j'ai confiance au mien aussi. Tu n'es pas objective parce que c'est d'Oliver que l'on parle. Continua-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de la jeune femme. On est presque sûr que Diggle a des doutes sur toi et qu'il travaille avec cet Arrow. On n'est sûr et certain que Felicity travaille aussi avec Lui, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu vois que ton frère n'est plus celui que tu crois ?_

 _Abigaël serra les poings en le fixant dans les yeux, mais il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait vu très peu de fois mais il la connaissait trop pour savoir ce qui se passer dans sa tête._

\- _Tu as des doutes ? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question._

\- _Non. Répliqua Abigaël. Il sait qui je suis maintenant, je sais qu'il viendra et là je pourrais te montrer que ce n'est pas Ollie. Cet île la peut-être changé mais pas transformé en ce Robin des Bois stupide. Maintenant fin de la discussion. Déclara-t-elle en sortant de l'appartement._

 _Le caractère bornée de la brune était désespérant mais pas surprenant venant d'elle. C'était son frère et il comprenait qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre que son frère était Arrow. Il devait trouver des preuves directement contre lui. Il avait une idée pour lui ouvrir les yeux mais Abigaël le tuerait, donc valait mieux pas qu'il le tente. Kol soupira et s'installa derrière son ordinateur pour trouver quelque chose. Felicity était peut-être une très bonne informaticienne mais lui aussi. Finn lui avait tout appris depuis qu'il était gosse, il trouverait quelque chose et Abigaël ne pourrait plus trouver d'excuse._

* * *

 **Dans le présent :**

Abigaël resserra ses mains sur le rebord. Kol était tout aussi bornée qu'elle, mais elle ne le laisserait pas lui mettre ses doutes en tête. Elle soupira et sortit de la pièce, elle s'apprêtait à retirer sa veste lorsqu'un bruit sourd lui parvint de l'autre-côté de sa porte entrouverte.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier était assis devant l'ordinateur à regarder encore et encore les images de sa confrontation avec Dar… Sa sœur. Il voyait les images sans les voir, c'était à peine s'il respirait. Felicity et Diggle se regardèrent et n'osèrent dire un mot. Ils comprenaient le choc de ce dernier. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux persuadés du secret de la seconde enfant Queen, ils avaient juste envie que cela ne soit qu'un trucage de la part du tueur, mais l'état tétanisé de l'Archer ne leur laissait plus aucun espoir que tout ceci soit faux. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait confronté, il avait ouvert les yeux. Ils avaient hésité à appeler Tommy mais Dig l'avait fait, il devait le savoir, plus aucun secret ne devait être dans la Team Arrow, cela faisait trop de mal et de toute façon, cela finissait toujours par se savoir. Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha lentement de son partenaire.

\- Oliver. Appela-t-elle doucement en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ma sœur… Murmura-t-il après un long silence. Je me souviens d'avant… Elle a toujours eu un… Un caractère très difficile… Elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête… Elle se battait tout le temps à l'école… Rigola-t-il nerveusement. Quand elle était petite… Elle me posait tout un tas de questions, comme le font tous les enfants… Sur tout et n'importe quoi… Je m'étais promis de la protéger… Elle et Thea… Je lui ai promis que je serais toujours là… J'ai failli à ma promesse et elle est devenue une tueuse…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Oliver. Tenta Diggle en s'approchant.

\- Bien sûr que si. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix brisé. Elle m'a supplié de ne pas monter à bord du Yacht… Je lui ai promis que je reviendrais… Depuis qu'elle est petite, je lui ai promis de la protéger… Même si elle pouvait très bien se défendre… Promis d'être toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il se passe… C'était mon rôle, je suis le grand-frère et j'ai rien pu faire… Elle est devenue une tueuse parce que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi comme toujours…

Oliver ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Oui, tout était de sa faute. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur était une tueuse. Elle avait tué, elle continuait à tuer. La petite fille qui lui sauté dans les bras, qui lui tiré les cheveux pour qu'il les coupe. Il se souvient des sourires innocent dédié à tous les enfants, ses yeux qui pétillaient l'innocence, son regard de chien battu quand elle voulait quelque chose, qu'il lui donnait car il ne pouvait lui résister. Son visage d'inquiétude lorsqu'il était parti sur le Queen Gambit avec son père. Puis, il revit son visage de maintenant. Ses yeux qui ne reflétaient que douleur et peine, son regard brisé et ses sourires feints. Son corps qui se tendait lorsque quelqu'un d'inconnu s'approchait d'elle, comme s'il pouvait l'attaquer à tout instant, sa menace à Sam et comment elle l'avait maintenu sans aucun mal. Les sauvetages de Thea et tous les conseils qu'elle lui avait donnés, les excuses et l'éraflure à sa main.

\- Vous aviez raison… Chuchota Oliver avec mal.

\- On aurait préféré avoir tort. Avoua l'ancien Militaire.

L'Archer releva les yeux sur les images qui continuaient à défilé en boucle. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à vraiment réaliser, il n'avait vu aucune once d'émotion dans ses yeux, aucune hésitation à vouloir le tuer. Elle n'avait plus été sa petite sœur, mais il savait qu'elle était toujours elle. Felicity s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une voix leur parvint.

\- J'ai reçu ton message Dig' et… Commença la voix du fils Merlyn.

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il sentit la tension pesant dans l'Arrow Cave, plutôt une tension oppressante. Il regarda tour à tour ses partenaires en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux se postèrent sur Oliver qui était dos voûté et ses mains resserraient sur le pantalon de son costume de Justicier.

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes ses têtes-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- On sait… Qui est le t… S'en ai pris à Chelsea et les autres… Déclara Felicity, toujours sa main sur l'épaule de l'Archer.

\- Ah oui ? Alors aller l'arrêter ! Déclara Tommy.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple… Dit doucement l'ancien Militaire en jetant un coup d'œil à Oliver.

\- Et pourquoi ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est un meurtrier ? Dois-je vous rappelez que…

\- Tu devrais regarder la vidéo. Proposa ou plutôt ordonna l'informaticienne de la Team.

Tommy ouvrit la bouche mais en voyant le regard grave des deux partenaires d'Oliver, il la referma et s'approcha. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas savoir. Ils se doutaient tous que c'était Abigaël, mais il ne pouvait le croire. Seulement, il se figea et fut sous le choc en voyant les images de la confrontation de Dark Shadow et d'Arrow. Il se recula ébahis.

\- Non… C'est un trucage, c'est… C'est une manigance… Tenta de se convaincre Merlyn en les regardant.

Mais leurs visages lui démontrèrent que c'était la pure vérité.

\- Je l'ai vu… Murmura Oliver en se levant et frappa avec force dans le mannequin.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Tommy ne réalisait pas. C'était Abigaël qui avait fait le carnage et tous ses meurtres. C'était elle qui s'en était pris à Laurel, ou du moins, sûrement Kol. Abigaël… La petite fillette qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il avait protégé. Elle était cette tueuse impitoyable, recherché dans tous les pays, par les autorités. Il posa ses yeux sur Oliver qui était tendu. Lui-même était choqué de savoir la double identité d'Abigaël, alors il n'imaginait que trop bien de comment devait se sentir son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ? Elle tuait pour des contrats, mais elle restait tout de même Abigaël Queen, elle restait la sœur d'Oliver, elle restait leur famille. Oliver ne pourrait l'envoyer à Iron Heights, ou la livrer à l'ARGUS.

\- Je dois la voir. Déclara soudainement Oliver.

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller dans ton état. Tenta de raisonner l'ancien Militaire.

\- Ce n'est pas elle. Se buta l'Archer. Elle ne peut pas être Dark Shadow… Je… Je la connais… Il doit y avoir une autre raison… C'est forcément une autre raison… Finit-il en attrapant son arc.

\- Et si c'est vraiment Elle ? Il faut que…

\- Que quoi ? Demanda le Justicier, la colère le prenant. Tu veux que je l'envoi à Iron Heights ? A l'ARGUS qui lui planteront une puce dans le dos pour leur foutu mission ? C'est ma sœur Dig'…

\- C'est aussi une tueuse, il faut que tu la stoppes. Rappel-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Helena.

\- Abigaël n'est pas Helena ! Il y a une raison et je vais le savoir.

Avant que l'ancien Militaire ne réplique, Oliver avait quitté le QG. Dig' se posta devant son ordi et tapa son clavier. Felicity se posta derrière son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la blonde, perplexe.

A la fin de sa question, plusieurs images apparurent à l'écran où l'on pouvait voir les couloirs et le salon des Queen. Tommy plissa les yeux.

\- Tu as mis le manoir sur écoute ? S'offusqua le fils de Malcolm.

\- A quelques endroits oui. Il me fallait une preuve pour Abigaël, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu en mettre dans sa chambre vu qu'elle était verrouillée et qu'elle aurait pu remarquer.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci tourna son regard sur la porte en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle s'avança et se trouva dans le couloir, elle regarda à gauche puis à droite.

\- Thea ?

Abigaël s'engouffra dans le couloir, arrivé en haut des escaliers, elle s'appuya à la rambarde en tendant l'oreille.

\- Oliver ?

Son instinct s'alerta et elle descendit prudemment les escaliers en plissant les yeux.

\- Tommy, ce n'est pas drôle.

Elle attrapa le manche de son arme dans son dos en pénétrant dans le salon, elle alluma la lumière mais il n'y avait personne, elle en fit le tour de la pièce en plissant encore plus les yeux, elle se retourna et la lumière s'éteignit.

\- Foutu fusible. Soupira-t-elle en regardant en l'air.

\- Abigaël Queen. S'éleva une voix modifiée derrière elle.

La seconde enfant Queen se retourna vivement en visant le Justicier de son arme, mais il tira une flèche qui se ficha dans sa veste la plaquant au mur, elle lâcha son arme et serra les dents.

\- You are failed…

\- This city ? Je sais. Sourit-elle mesquinement. Et pleins d'autres aussi. Provoqua la jeune femme, elle tira sur la flèche pour se dégager. Je me suis demandé quand vous viendriez. Sourit la tueuse en jouant avec la flèche entre ses doigts. Abigaël grimaça lorsqu'elle vit le trou. Vous savez combien cette veste m'a coûté ? S'indigna-t-elle mécontente, en levant son bras pour lui montrer le trou.

\- Est-ce que c'était vous au Docks Merkin et qui a tué Chelsea Mildon ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question.

\- Pourquoi je pense que vous espérez que je dise non ? Provoqua-t-elle.

Oliver serra les dents. Il ne voyait aucune trace de regret dans ses yeux qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il pouvait sentir de l'amusement et de la froideur dans sa voix. La jeune femme devant lui n'était pas sa sœur, mais bel et bien Dark Shadow. Il abaissa son arc mais garda sa position défensive.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Me tuer ? Ah non, vous ne tuez plus depuis 2 ans, c'est ça ? Sourit-elle en continuant de jouer avec la flèche. Me livrer à l'ARGUS ? Il n'y a pas plus ennuyant qu'Amanda Waller, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? Demanda Abigaël en balançant la flèche à ses pieds.

\- Comment la connaissez-vous ?

Oliver n'avait pas voulu cette question, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se doute de qui il était. C'est ce qu'il voulait se persuadé, il savait la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait sûrement et il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre.

\- J'ai quelques petites règles, 3 règles importantes et je vais vous en dire une… S'interrompit-elle, ce qui frustra l'Archer. Toujours savoir qui est vos ennemis, tout connaître d'eux. Déclara-t-elle enfin avec un sourire froid. Vous voulez savoir comment je la connais ? Cela fait 4 ans que l'ARGUS me recherche. C'était ma première torture. Commença-t-elle en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, elle se tourna face à la cheminé éteinte. C'est… Était Bruce Kiniam, il était connu pour être trafiquant d'arme, de drogue ect. Une pourriture comme ceux que vous pourchassez à Starling… Il était introuvable, vous savez c'est comme une chaîne, il faut contacter le bas pour arriver en haut… Mais il était surtout connu pour… Elle se retourna et ses yeux se noircirent, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Oliver. Pour le Trafic d'êtres humains, du moins des enfants… Et je ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne à des enfants. Elle s'approcha en continuant son récit et son regard s'assombrit au fil de ses paroles. Ils s'intéressaient à des petites filles mais il faisait souvent des exceptions et s'en prenait à des garçons… Il ne se contentait pas de les vendre ou de les acheter… Il les attouchait sexuellement, et comme il était nerveux, la plupart du temps il les tuait et balancer leurs corps dans les bois… Ils se faisaient bouffer par les animaux.

Abigaël se détourna pour être dos à lui et Oliver ferma les yeux, inspirant pour essayer de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Si quelque chose de si terrible serait arrivé à l'une de ses sœurs, il n'aurait répondu de rien, même s'il était un gosse de riche, égoïste et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, il aurait pu tuer. Felicity avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant son récit et avait la main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Tommy et Dig' avaient les poings serrés à l'entente de ça. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à des enfants, des êtres innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé, qui aspirait à vivre ? Il fallait être un monstre pour faire un acte aussi ignoble.

\- Les flics n'ont jamais pu le trouver. Et apparemment, il n'était pas aussi important que ça pour que l'ARGUS fasse quelque chose… Grogna-t-elle avec haine. Il m'a seulement fallu 3 jours pour le trouver. Je suis peut-être une tueuse, je n'éprouve aucun remord ni regret pour tous ceux que j'ai tué, homme ou femme, famille ou non. J'aime ce que je fais. Mais les deux choses que je ne supporte pas c'est qu'on s'en prenne à mes proches ou à des enfants. Oliver la regarda lorsqu'elle lui fit face et son visage n'exprimait qu'une haine pure sans nom, la même lueur lors de sa confrontation avec Sam. Alors je vous laisse imaginez ce qui s'est passé lorsque je suis arrivée jusqu'à lui et que… Que je l'ai vu avec une pauvre gamine de 14 ans… Je vous dispense des calculs, elle avait l'âge de Thea… J'ai pensé à ma sœur dès que je l'ai vu… Siffla-t-elle en serrant les poings. Il n'a pas eu le temps de la toucher quand je suis arrivée… Je l'ai torturé pendant des heures, puis je l'ai tué… Je l'ai tellement torturé qu'il a fallu 1 mois au FBI pour trouver une empreinte sur le cadavre… Elle fit un sourire satisfait et effrayant en repensant à la torture qu'elle avait fait subir à cet être infâme. Voilà comment j'ai attiré l'attention de l'ARGUS. Termina-t-elle.

Oliver était scotché par son récit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la livrer à l'ARGUS, pas non plus l'envoyer à Iron Heights, mais Dig' avait raison, elle était une tueuse, il devait faire quelque chose.

\- Vous devez arrêter ce que vous faîtes.

\- Non. Rétorqua-t-elle catégorique.

\- Vous pensez à votre frère et à votre sœur ?

\- Je vous interdis de les mêler à ça. Siffla la tueuse. Si je n'aurais pas été là, Thea serait… Deux fois, c'est grâce à moi qu'elle est saine et sauf.

\- Vous avez tué devant elle.

\- Ils méritaient ce qu'ils leur sont arrivés. Je vous le ferais amèrement regretter si vous vous approchez d'eux. Menaça la brune.

\- Je serais obligé de vous stopper si vous continuer vos assassinats ! Prévint Oliver.

\- Et comment ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur. Vous allez me livrer au Flic de Starling ou à l'ARGUS ? Vous allez dire quoi ? Que la pauvre petite Queen est devenue une tueuse plus que douée, qui est en passant, recherché par toutes les autorités qui puissent imaginer et ce dans tous les pays du Globe ?... Après tout, ils sont assez débiles pour avoir cru que vous étiez mon frère… Murmura-t-elle. Oliver se pinça les lèvres ayant entendu comme ses partenaires. Ils sauront juste que vous êtes aussi dégénérer qu'ils le croient tous. Reprit-elle plus fortement avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et pour Laurel Lance ? Grinça l'Archer, malgré tout il ne pouvait la haïr.

\- Cela vous a donné un aperçu de ce que je suis capable de faire. Déclara-t-elle sans une once d'humour. J'ai un conseil à vous donner : Restez loin de mes affaires où je vous promets que je vous pourrirez la vie _Justicier_ , et je parle aussi pour vos petits coéquipier _._ Le seul moyen de m'arrêter est de me tuer et si vous ne comptez pas le faire ce soir… Alors dégagez de chez moi. Ordonna-t-elle. J'ai décidé de vous laisser quelques jours de répit. Dit-elle en disparaissant de sa vue.

Oui, cela allait être amusant de jouer avec ses nerfs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas attaqué mais elle allait s'amuser un peu. Ce n'était pas son frère, même si les yeux de l'Archer la déstabilisaient, elle ne voulait toujours pas voir la vérité en face.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Oliver rentra au QG, aucun ne parlèrent digérant, essayant de digéré cette soirée. L'Archer se défoulait avec force sur le mannequin, puis fit des tractions sur la Salmon Ladder. Felicity était assise sur son siège et le regardait avec peine. Elle savait le dilemme, pas très dilemme du Justicier. Comment pouvait-il gérait le fait de qui était Abigaël ? Elle lui a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne regrettait absolument rien, mais était-ce vraiment la vérité ? Peut-être qu'elle tuait des gens parce qu'elle souffrait, même si Oliver était en vie. Il faisait la même chose, il se cachait derrière son masque, bien qu'il disait que c'était pour son père, elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière, mais les Queen restait des Queen, il n'affichait aucune émotion sauf quand cela concernait leur famille. Elle pensait ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle ne lui en voudrait pas du choix qu'il prendrait, même si elle était une tueuse c'était sa sœur, elle se retint de soupirer.

Diggle était appuyé sur la table de soin et fixait le sol. Il avait tellement envie d'avoir tort au sujet d'Abigaël. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, pour lui c'était simple, elle devait être stoppé, il ne lui en aurait pas voulu pour Gregory Andrews, mais elle avait tué Chelsea Mildon alors qu'elle avait un enfant, il détestait les méthodes de l'ARGUS, mais en étant un ancien Militaire, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient contester les ordres, mais elle s'en était pris à Laurel, l'ex copine de son frère et la copine de Tommy, qui serait le prochain ? Lui ? Il savait pourquoi elle était devant le Big Belly Burger, pour Carly, car elle savait pour lui, elle savait qu'il travaillait avec le Justicier, il n'aurait pas dû lui montrer qu'il était au courant. C'était de sa faute pour Laurel, sa faute si Kol l'avait attaqué. Elle était capable de tout et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur… Que devait-il faire ? En voudrait-il à Oliver quand il laissera passer ça ? Car oui, il connaissait son ami, il ne pourrait se résoudre à dénoncer sa petite sœur, il était pratiquement certain du choix qu'il ferait… Moira avait une excuse pour les Glades : Menace de Malcolm Merlyn. Mais Abigaël aimait ce qu'elle faisait, il l'avait vu lors de sa confrontation avec Arrow, elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation. Il ferma les yeux en se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Tu ne dois rien dire à Lyla. Se fit entendre la voix de Tommy.

L'ancien Militaire ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le meilleur ami de l'Archer. Oliver avait arrêté ses tractions et Felicity sortit de ses pensées à son tour.

\- C'est une tueuse. Soupira Diggle.

\- Elle n'est pas une tueuse de nature, elle a souffert comme tout le monde.

\- Cela doit expliquer le fait qu'elle prenne du plaisir à tuer ? Demanda Dig' en plissant les yeux et se levant.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait tous aller se reposer pour se remettre des émotions de ce soir. S'interposa Felicity avant que cela ne dégénère. Et pour ce soir, je pense que cela vaut mieux que l'ARGUS ne soit pas au courant, on en rediscutera mais demain. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Très bien. Grogna l'ancien Militaire en sortant de l'Arrow Cave.

\- Je vais aller lui parler. Soupira la blonde.

Tommy hocha la tête et l'informaticienne s'approcha du Justicier, elle lui posa doucement la main sur le bras.

\- Tu… Je suis désolé.

Oliver baissa les yeux sur elle et se força à lui sourire. Felicity passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se serra contre lui en plongeant son visage contre son cou. L'Archer n'esquissa aucun geste, puis il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux en respirant son parfum de cerise. Tommy, malgré les événements de la soirée ne put empêcher un sourire se former sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- _Désespérant. Pensa-t-il._

\- Je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Murmura-t-elle.

La blonde s'écarta à contrecœur et lui posa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, elle attrapa son sac et sa veste, elle embrassa Tommy sur la joue et sortit à son tour du QG, laissant les deux meilleurs amis seul. Oliver s'assit sur le siège de la blonde et ferma les yeux en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Tommy attrapa la seconde chaise et se posta à ses côtés.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre Laurel. Murmura l'Archer dans ses mains.

\- Tu crois que je vais laisser mon meilleur ami ? Sourit le fils Merlyn.

\- Je voulais… Tellement attrapé ce tueur. Mais maintenant… Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Abigaël est et restera ma petite sœur…

\- Et elle est comme la mienne. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser… Mais elle a cru t'avoir perdu et chacun à sa façon d'affronter le deuil, elle a seulement…

\- Choisi la mauvaise façon… Felicity m'a dit la même chose.

\- Et on sait tous qu'elle est trop intelligente pour avoir tort. Rigola doucement le brun pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, ce qui marcha légèrement car Oliver esquissa un léger sourire. Diggle a tort. Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, Oliver le regarda. En comparant Abigaël à Helena… Tu as essayé de changer Helena en étant Arrow… Mais je pense, je sais, qu'il n'y a qu'Oliver Queen qui puisse changer Abigaël. C'est ta sœur et on sait tous l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle te porte.

\- Et si cela ne marche pas ? Si le seul moyen de l'arrêtez c'est de l'envoyer à Iron Heights ?

\- Le seul moyen de savoir c'est d'essayer. Abigaël n'est pas une tueuse de nature, elle n'avait aucune raison d'arrêter ce qu'elle faisait et peut-être que… Que de savoir qui tu es, pourras la faire changer, la faire réaliser que ses capacités pourraient servir à autre chose que de tuer.

Oliver médita les paroles de Tommy. Tout avait si changé depuis son retour. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis car il savait qu'à une lointaine époque, il n'aurait pas tenu le même discours, ils n'auraient peut-être pas régi pareil.

\- Et si on allait manger ? Proposa le fils Merlyn. Pour essayer de se… Changer les idées.

\- Pourquoi pas… Murmura l'Archer.

* * *

 **Lendemain matin du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut et en nage, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui lui collait au visage. Ses cauchemars étaient une vraie plaie. Reparler de Bruce Kiniam lui avait fait remonter des sales souvenirs. Elle se leva et se prépara un bain chaud, dès qu'il fut fini elle entra dans l'eau, qui lui fit un bien fou, elle posa sa tête sur le rebord de sa baignoire et soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux. Ses muscles se détendirent progressivement, elle ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête entièrement dans l'eau. Elle revoyait le visage de Bruce et elle ressentit de nouveau la haine qu'elle avait éprouvée en croisant les yeux apeurés de la très jeune fille. Des yeux bleus qui lui avaient rappelé ceux de Thea. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Peu importe la situation, elle restait calme, elle ne s'emportait pratiquement jamais mais la torture qu'elle avait fait subir à ce salaud était seulement de la haine pour cet être ignoble, à chaque coup qu'elle lui avait porté, les marques qu'elle lui avait faites, les brûlures qu'elle lui avait affligées. Elle lui avait fait subir exactement la même chose qu'elle aurait faite, si cela avait été sa sœur à la place de celle qu'elle avait sauvé. Abigaël sentit l'air lui manquer et elle ressortit sa tête de l'eau et reposa sa tête contre le rebord, elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le mur en face d'elle. Maintenant la petite était devenue une belle jeune femme, elle la revoyait souvent et était ravie de voir qu'elle s'était remise de son calvaire, même si elle voyait que ce n'était pas entièrement le cas, qui aurait pu s'en remettre complètement de ça ? Car même si Oliver était vivant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé à l'idée de le reperdre encore une fois, elle ne le supporterait pas, elle avait secrètement voulu qu'elle soit la première à partir pour ne pas avoir à subir la perte des êtres qu'elle aimait le plus. Elle avait conscience que c'était égoïste mais c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu. Au bout d'une heure, elle sortit du bain et enfila son peignoir, elle se sécha les cheveux en sortant de la pièce, elle alluma la télé sur les chaines des informations, elle attrapa ses vêtements et elle opta comme d'habitude pour un pantalon en cuir noir, un débardeur noir avec une grosse ceinture ventrale, des bottes à talons d'environs 15 centimètre noir qui lui arrivait au genou. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et une photographie attira son attention à la télé, elle monta le son et la voix de la journaliste s'éleva dans la chambre.

 **« _Charles Amestin a été assassiné hier soir dans sa villa dans l'un des quartiers les plus huppées de Starling. Tout laisse à supposer que c'est encore l'œuvre du tueur en série qui sévit depuis quelques jours à Starling City… »_**

Abigaël esquissa un léger sourire en enfilant son pantalon. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa porte s'entrouvrit et elle fut tellement absorbée par les informations qu'elle ne sentit pas le regard horrifiée de son frère. Il était pétrifié et haineux en voyant la grosse cicatrice qui barrait le dos de sa jeune sœur, cicatrice dû à l'initiation de Klaus pour surmonter la douleur. Il vit aussi des nombreuses autres cicatrices, de balle, de couteau, ainsi qu'une brûlure au niveau de ses côtes et une autre sur l'omoplate droite, ainsi que des marques de grenade. Elle avait un tatouage en forme de serpent, un cobra, sur l'omoplate gauche, il était enroulé et tenait une rose noir dans sa gueule où l'on pouvait voir ses crocs, on avait l'impression qu'il pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Juste quelques centimètres en dessus, il y avait une chaine brisé et seulement un Q au milieu. Le long du bas de son dos, il y avait une simple phrase écrit en japonais, qui disait **''Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre.''** Abigaël enfila son t-shirt cachant ses horribles cicatrices aux yeux de l'Archer.

 ** _« La police met tout en œuvre pour retrouver cet assassin mais en attendant, soyez extrêmement prudent et évitez de sortir seul dans la nuit. Et maintenant voici... »_**

\- Miss Pétasse. Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux et enfilant sa veste.

\- Fais attention à ton langage. Se força à sourire Oliver.

Abigaël sursauta légèrement en se retournant puis sourit.

\- Cette journaliste me sort par les yeux et… Tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en voyant le visage fatigué d'Oliver, du moins encore plus qu'avant.

\- Oui, juste… Ses histoires avec ce… Tueur. Soupira-t-il en ne pouvant la regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'elle remarqua.

\- Oliver… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Je t'aime. Déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux sur elle.

\- Moi aussi mais…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que son frère la serra dans ses bras. Abigaël fronça les sourcils en sentant ses bras se resserraient autour d'elle et son visage se plongeait dans ses cheveux.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Murmura-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. La rassura-t-elle en s'écartant et lui faisant un sourire convaincant. Cours d'auto-défense tu te souviens ? Sourit-elle. Bon, je dois y aller. L'informa la tueuse.

Abigaël lui posa un bisou sur la joue et sortit de la chambre. La réaction d'Oliver l'inquiétait mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, il devait sûrement être sur les nerfs à cause du tueur. Elle revint sur ses pas quelques minutes plus tard, ayant oublié ses affaires. Abigaël sortit du manoir et se dirigea vers une boutique de moto pour s'en acheter un et qu'il lui répare l'ancien. Abigaël prit ensuite la direction de l'appartement de son partenaire et ami. Quand elle entra, il était à l'étage et s'entraînait, elle se changea et ils passèrent la moitié de la matinée à s'entraîner et évidemment. Kol finissait le plus souvent à terre, donc pas vraiment à entraînement.

\- Ne plus être sur le terrain te ramolli ou quoi ? Se moqua la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'en ce moment, je me repose beaucoup… Soupira-t-il essoufflé. Avec toutes ses recherches.

\- D'ailleurs, où tu en es ?

\- Rien qui ne se terminera pas en dispute. Pas de signal concernant l'endroit où se trouve Felicity. L'ARGUS est toujours à ta recherche. Charles Amestin est mort donc il lui reste 2 dettes envers toi. La police patauge. Énuméra-t-il en préparant ses affaires pour se doucher.

\- Rien de nouveau quoi. Grogna la tueuse.

\- Hum. Acquiesça le tueur.

Kol s'en alla prendre une douche et Abigaël se posta devant l'ordi du Mikaelson. Elle trouva rapidement le dossier qu'il avait collecté sur son frère, les rapports de police ainsi que ses rapports médicaux. 20% de son corps était recouvert de cicatrice ce qui confirmer les révélations d'Oliver. Elle ne vit rien sur Felicity Smoak que ce qu'elle savait déjà ainsi que sur Diggle et l'ARGUS. Elle soupira en s'adossant contre la chaise. Kol sortit de la salle de bain, habillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je cherche des choses sur le Justicier. Soupira-t-elle. J'y vais.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule. Déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Abigaël sortit et elle avait besoin d'être seule, réfléchir. Elle enfila son casque et se mit en route. Son téléphone sonna et elle soupira en appuyant sur un bouton sur sa manche de veste.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle.

\- Contrat.

\- Met-moi en contact. Soupira Abigaël de nouveau. Deux bips se fit.

\- Qui et combien ?

\- Thea Queen. 2 millions.

Abigaël pilla ce qui lui valut des coups de klaxon mécontent des autres conducteurs. Elle se gara sur le bas-côté en plissant les yeux.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier arriva à l'Arrow Cave et retrouva les autres au complet, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Laurel.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ? Demanda-t-il en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Ça va mieux… Je suis au courant pour Abigaël.

\- Je m'en doute… Laurel…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je ne vais pas la dénoncer.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas bien ? Elle…

\- Elle quoi ? Elle ne va rien faire contre moi.

\- Et elle a sauvé Thea. Renchérit Roy.

\- Elle s'en est prise à moi. S'indigna-t-elle.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle te porte dans son cœur aussi. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Felicity, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'avocate, elle se pinça les lèvres en détournant les yeux.

\- Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle reste ma sœur. Dit-il en la contournant.

\- C'est à cause de moi qu'elle s'en ai prise à toi. Avoua l'ancien Militaire.

\- Quoi ? Tu lui as dit d'essayer de me tuer ? Demanda ironiquement l'avocate.

\- C'était Kol et si elle avait voulu te tuer, tu serais morte… Elle a fait la même chose qu'Oliver et Moi pour effacer les soupçons contre elle. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je savais qui elle était, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle était devant le Big Belly Burger, pour nous montrer qu'elle serait capable de n'importe quoi.

\- Alors une raison de plus pour qu'on fasse quelque chose. Riposta Laurel.

\- On a tous des opinions qui divergent sur la question. Dit Felicity. Mais ce n'est pas en s'énervant que l'on va savoir quoi faire, il ne faut pas perdre son sang-froid.

L'informaticienne regarda les présents. Oliver et Laurel se défièrent du regard. Diggle et Roy se regardèrent. La situation était vraiment désastreuse. Tous les opinions étaient différentes. Ils comprenaient pourquoi Laurel en voulait à Abigaël mais ils voyaient bien qu'elle menait tout de même un combat intérieur étant donné qu'elle était la sœur d'Oliver.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dit la même chose si cela aurait concernait Sara. Releva l'Archer.

\- Mais ce n'est pas Sara qui commet des meurtres sur des contrats. Répliqua l'avocate. Cela me met en rage que cela soit ta sœur, mais cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autres tu l'aurais arrêté. Cracha-t-elle.

Un bip les interrompit dans leurs échanges verbaux, Felicity se retourna et fronça les sourcils perplexes.

\- Je capte le signal du téléphone d'Abigaël et… Elle fut surprise en regardant son partenaire et ami. Tu as mis son téléphone sur écoute ?

Oliver la regarda et s'approcha de sa IT Girl. Ses coéquipiers s'approchèrent et la voix d'Abigaël s'éleva dans l'Arrow Cave. Une image s'afficha et une moto apparut.

\- _Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle._

\- _Contrat._

\- _Met-moi en contact. Soupira la sœur de l'Archer._

Oliver serra les dents et Felicity le regarda inquiète et lui posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

\- _Qui et combien ?_

\- _Thea Queen. 2 millions._

Le Justicier releva subitement les yeux en plissant les yeux et les amis d'Oliver s'approchèrent. Quelqu'un en voulait vraiment à Thea. Mais qui ? Thea était loin d'être une mauvaise personne, alors pourquoi ? La seule explication était que c'était que des personnes voulaient se venger de la famille Queen.

\- _Pourquoi ? Les sortit la voix grave de la jeune femme._

\- _Je croyais que vous ne posiez jamais de question ? Répliqua l'interlocuteur._

\- _Sauf quand cela est absurde. En quoi Thea Queen serait une menace pour vous ?_

\- _J'ai un message à faire passer. Est-ce que vous ferez ce que je vous demande ?_

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait capable de s'en prendre à sa sœur pour 2 millions. Se moqua froidement l'Avocate.

Felicity resserra légèrement sa main sur celle d'Oliver lorsqu'elle le sentit se tendre brusquement. Tommy la darda d'un regard mécontent et elle se contenta de lui rendre en croisant les bras.

\- _Non. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre. Déclara-t-elle froidement en raccrochant._

Ils la virent renfiler son casque et reprendre la route.

\- _Queen. Se fit entendre la voix de Kol._

\- _Retrace-moi l'appel que je viens de recevoir. Ordonna-t-elle avec impatience._

\- Felicity. Dit simplement l'Archer.

\- Je suis déjà en train de m'en occuper. L'informa-t-elle en tapant avec vitesse sur son clavier.

\- _Pourquoi ? C'était pour qui ?_

\- _Pour Thea. Quelqu'un lui en veut et je veux savoir qui c'est. Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents._

\- _Est-ce que tu as…_

\- _Tu n'as pas l'intention de me demander si j'ai accepté ?_

\- _Tu aurais mieux fais… Soupira le brun._ Abigaël fronça les sourcils et Oliver serra les dents. _Tu as refusé le contrat alors il demandera à quelqu'un d'autre et tu sais qui on contact dans ce cas-là._

\- _China a encore 2 dettes envers moi et je sais qu'elle me contactera si elle sait quoi que ce soit. Tu as quelques choses ?_

\- C'est un téléphone jetable, aucun moyen de le tracer. Avoua Kol et Felicity d'une même voix, prouvant qu'ils étaient aussi bon l'un que l'autre dans le domaine de l'informatique.

\- _Je vais au Verdant pour rester auprès de Thea._

\- _Et pour Oliver ? Je ne pense pas qu'il se contentera que de Thea._

\- _Diggle fait équipe avec ce Robin des Bois, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut protéger Ollie, mais comme je n'ai pas totalement confiance en lui alors…_

\- _Je ferais en sorte de ne pas lâcher ton frère, compris. Et pour ce Justicier ?_

\- _Il n'est plus mon problème pour le moment, ma priorité c'est ma sœur et de trouver cet enflure et de m'en débarrasser ! Déclara-t-elle avec haine._

Abigaël se gara devant le Verdant et retira son casque.

\- _Tu as une idée de qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?_

\- _On est des Queen, mon père avait beaucoup d'ennemi. Ma mère a détruit la moitié des Glades à cause de Merlyn, alors la liste doit être très longue. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. Ma sœur est juste un message apparemment, il faut trouver le destinataire._

\- _Je fais ce que je peux. Je te tiens au courant. Ah et Laurel et sortit de l'Hôpital. L'informa-t-il bien qu'il sait qu'elle s'en fichait._

\- _Elle va encore fouiller son nez partout. Grogna-t-elle. Trouve-moi ce type. Ordonna-t-elle en raccrochant._

Felicity continua ses recherches sur l'appel mais étant donné que c'était un téléphone jetable, elle ne trouva que…

\- Celui qui a donné le contrat à Abigaël se trouve à Starling.

\- Cela peut-être aussi un messager lui aussi. Le bas de l'échelle. Releva Arsenal.

\- La destruction des Glades s'est passée, i ans, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à Thea maintenant ? Demanda perplexe l'ancien Militaire.

\- Peu importe la raison. Il faut retrouver celui qui a commandité le contrat. Déclara Oliver avec détermination.

\- Ce qui ne nous dit pas ce qu'on fait pour Abigaël. Remit l'avocate sur le tapis.

\- Pour l'instant, sa priorité est Thea. Elle veut autant que nous le retrouver donc on a le même but. Lui dit Oliver en la regardant.

\- Alors tu veux faire équipe avec elle ? S'offusqua la copine de Tommy.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Oliver. S'avança Roy. On a le même but pour l'instant, elle ne vas plus s'intéresser au Justicier mais se contenter de trouver qui en veut à Thea.

\- Alors vaut mieux qu'on…

\- Regardez ça. La coupa la blonde du groupe.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël rentra dans le Verdant et sourit en voyant sa sœur donnant des ordres à ses employés. Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent en se rappelant le contrat sur elle. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Qui était derrière ses appels ? Elle avait bien reconnu la voix de l'homme derrière le combiné. Elle était surprise que Kol ne trouve rien à son sujet. Elle serra les poings, qui qu'il soit, elle le retrouverait et il regrettera de l'avoir contacté pour sa cadette. Elle reprit un visage serein, de façade car elle bouillait de l'intérieur mais elle ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid, elle était Dark Shadow après tout. Thea afficha un grand sourire quand elle vit sa grande sœur s'approchait d'elle, elle donna des ordres à ses serveurs et servit un verre de Bourbon à Abigaël.

\- Tu as raté l'entraînement ce matin. Lui dit-elle faussement mécontente.

\- J'ai encore plein de courbatures partout. Grimaça-t-elle légèrement.

\- Ce qui prouve que cela sert à quelque chose. Rigola doucement la plus âgé des deux. Ton corps n'est pas habitué mais quand il le sera, tu ne sentiras plus rien. La rassura-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Ouais bah pour l'instant, je les sens bien. Grogna-t-elle avec une pointe de colère.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Roy ?

\- Il m'a lâchement abandonné pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Soupira-t-elle. Sûrement encore en train d'essayer de rechercher le Justicier.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui, au début de notre relation, un type l'a enlevé et a essayé de le tuer dans le métro et Arrow lui a sauvé la vie et depuis il fait une fixette sur lui, il lui a même tiré dessus. Grimaça la cadette Queen en se rappelant l'état de son copain dans sa chambre.

\- Outch. Grimaça ensuite la plus âgé. Il est cinglé ce type.

\- Il lui a tout de même sauvé la vie. Et puis, le temps de criminalité a baissé depuis qu'il est là faut l'avouer.

\- Mouais… Chuchota-t-elle, pas très convaincu.

\- Abigaël Queen. Appela une voix féminine derrière les deux jeunes femmes.

Abigaël se pinça fortement les lèvres en reconnaissant la voix, et elle grimaça à la raison pour laquelle, elle était sûrement revenue. La brune se retourna et força un sourire, qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une grimace.

\- Salut Sara.

\- Sara, je suis contente que tu sois de retour. S'exclama Thea en voyant la sœur de Laurel.

Elle contourna le bar et serra la blonde dans ses bras.

\- Oui, je suis venue pour rendre visite à Laurel. Révéla-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Abigaël, qui se retint de quitter le club.

\- Ils arrêteront ce fumier. Dit Thea convaincu.

Sara se contenta de sourire et Thea fut appelé pour les livraisons, elle soupira et s'excusa auprès de Sara et d'Abigaël.

\- Le devoir m'appel. Déclara-t-elle en s'éloigna des femmes.

Sara s'installa aux côtés de la brune et la fixa.

\- Alors quoi de beau ?

\- Oh bah rien, j'ai appris qu'un tueur était en ville, qu'il tuait des personnes qui n'avaient rien en commun et qu'il s'en était pris à Laurel… Mais je suppose que tu n'as rien avoir là-dedans ? Demanda la blonde en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

\- Je suis… A moitié désolé pour ta sœur. Soupira-t-elle en la regardant. Et techniquement, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai agressé. Se défendit la brune.

\- Arrête. Kol n'aime pas recevoir des ordres mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Pourquoi Laurel ?

\- Parce que le garde du corps de mon frère a vite fait le rapprochement pour moi. C'était le seul moyen pour leur faire croire que je n'y étais pour rien et que j'étais seulement revenue pour… Pour l'enterrement… M'en prendre à Laurel aurait dissipé leurs soupçons, je ne m'en serais jamais pris à une femme que mon frère a malheureusement aimée. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Pourquoi…

\- Je suis revenue ? Gregory Andrews. Juste… Lui.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant pour ta mère… Compris la blonde.

\- Non… Comme je n'étais pas au courant pour Ollie… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda-t-elle en la regardant. Que mon frère était en vie la dernière fois que l'on s'est croisé ?

\- Parce que je ne savais pas s'il l'était encore. D'ailleurs, tu as le salut de Ra's et il souhaiterait vraiment te… Rencontrer. Soupira-t-elle légèrement.

\- Il peut le mettre là où je pense son salut. Grogna-t-elle. Tu es venue seule ?

\- Nyssa est dans l'une des cachettes de la Ligue. Avoua Sara.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé qu'est-ce que tu pouvais lui trouver. Roula des yeux Abigaël avec un léger sourire.

\- Et j'avais oublié à quel point, tu n'avais pas de cœur. Rigola doucement la blonde.

\- Je n'aurais aucun cœur quand j'aurais trouvé celui qui en veut à Thea.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda la sœur de Laurel en arquant un sourcil.

\- Le type qui m'a donné les contrats, ma demandé de tuer Thea pour 2 millions. Kol essaye de trouver mais il n'a aucune piste. Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Cela m'étonne de lui, il est bon. Mais s'il y a bien une personne qui peut le trouver c'est bien lui. Et je t'aiderais. Sourit la blonde.

\- Tu ne devais pas rester avec ta sœur ?

\- Si mais je peux aussi aider une amie. Sourit-elle.

\- Oui à jouer les Justicières ? Demanda la brune en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que dit Ra's de ça ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que cela m'importe ? Et puis, tant que je réponde à l'appel pour faire respecter les ''lois'', il s'en fou un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cet Arrow ? Demanda subitement la brune.

Elle sentit Sara se tendre à ses côtés et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais qui il est. Comprit la tueuse.

\- Non. Répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement à son gout. Ecoute… Soupira-t-elle.

\- Sara, pour l'instant je m'en fou de savoir qui il est, je m'occuperais de cet histoire plus tard et…

Abigaël fut coupée par l'arrivée de sa sœur.

\- J'en peux plus, ils ne savent rien faire. Grogna-t-elle.

\- Tu sais où est Oliver ? Demanda Abigaël.

\- Sûrement à Queen Consolidated.

\- Avec son… Assistante… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Demanda Thea.

\- Elle ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance… Dit-elle en se levant. Je dois voir Kol. Sara ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle simplement dans un sourire entendu.

\- Rentre directement ce soir et pas trop tard. Ordonna la tueuse à la gérante du Club.

\- Bi'… Commença la jeune Queen.

\- Je suis sérieuse Thea. Prévint-elle sans un once de moquerie. Ce n'est plus sûr tant que ce tueur est en ville.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je m'entraîne.

\- Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as très peu d'entraînement ce qui ne suffira pas contre lui. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que les flics n'ont aucune preuve contre Lui ? Qu'il a fait un massacre dans les Glades ? C'est un meurtrier !

\- Une meurtrier qui m'a sauvé la vie. Il a risqué sa vie pour moi à 2 reprise, pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à moi maintenant ?

\- On ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête des assassins Speedy. Ne vas pas croire que tu peux lui faire confiance, tu ne dois faire confiance à personne. Prévint Abigaël, sa sœur était beaucoup trop naïve.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Soupira-t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Tiens-toi toujours sur tes gardes, avec n'importe qui.

\- Ta sœur a raison. Intervint Sara. Peut-être qu'il ta sauvé mais toutes nos actions sont fait pour quelque chose, pas toute de bonne.

\- Très bien, j'ai compris. Grogna-t-elle. Je te promets de faire attention.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en la prenant dans des bras. A plus tard Sara. Dit-elle en sortant du Verdant.

\- Elle est comme Oliver. Elle revient et me donne des ordres.

\- Elle veut seulement que tu sois en sécurité. Sourit la blonde. Et je la comprends.

\- Mouais… Dit-elle simplement en s'éloignant.

\- _Pourquoi les Queen sont si têtue. Se désespéra-t-elle._

Sara se leva et se dirigea au QG. Elle descendit les escaliers et elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit tous les pairs de yeux la regardait, avec incompréhension, peine, colère et avec de la surprise. Elle soupira en descendant les dernières marches.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda sèchement l'Archer.

\- Oliver…

\- Tu étais au courant depuis le début pour Abi' ? Tu savais ce qu'elle faisait ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda le Justicier avec colère en s'avançant.

\- Comment tu voulais que je te dise que je savais où elle était ?

\- Je t'ai parlé de mes inquiétudes envers elle, j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit enterré quelques parts. Tu aurais dû me le dire !

\- Je suis désolé Oliver, mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'est plus celle que tu connais… Elle a beaucoup plus changé que tu ne le crois…

\- Je sais qu'elle est la tueuse, je l'ai confronté pas plus tard qu'hier… Du moins, j'ai su qu'elle était Dark Shadow.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas ce que cela implique vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Qu'Abigaël Queen est morte.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. S'interposa Tommy. Elle a sauvé Thea.

\- On sait tous l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle a pour vous, donc ce n'est pas étonnant. Vous croyez qu'elle est toujours là, mais vous avez aussi vu le changement chez elle.

\- Et tu le sais parce qu'elle était à Nanda Parbat avec toi ? Demanda Felicity.

Les présents la regardèrent sauf Sara et Oliver qui se fixaient toujours.

\- J'ai vu les choses qu'elle était capable de faire… Abigaël Queen n'en n'aurait pas pu en faire la moitié, voir même le quart… Cet île nous a changé, mais ta perte la changé également. En bien pour nous mais pas avec elle. Dit-elle avec un certain mal.

\- Combien… Combien de temps ? Demanda l'aîné des Queen.

\- Elle était juste de passage, elle n'est restée que 4 ou 5 jours. Elle avait un… Contrat sur un Malik Benmouk, un truc comme ça. J'ai su ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment-là, car Ra's avait une petite chose à régler avec lui et Abigaël nous a pris de vitesse. Je l'a revoyais quelques fois mais en éclair. Continua à révéler Sara. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire… Mais elle me l'avait fait promettre et je pensais qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais ici… S'excusa sincèrement la blonde.

Oliver se détourna et s'adossa contre la table de soin et se frotta doucement le visage. Laurel s'approcha de sa sœur et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la cadette avec inquiétude.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tabassé par la sœur de mon ami.

Sara grimaça légèrement en s'éloignant. Elles se sourirent, puis l'avocate se retourna.

\- Je sais que je me répète mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Vous devriez profiter de vos retrouvailles. Annonça l'ancien Militaire. On vous appellera si on a du nouveau.

\- Je pense que Thea restera au Verdant aujourd'hui et nous aussi. Rassura l'informaticienne avec un sourire, en voyant l'incertitude de la blonde.

\- Je la raccompagnerais. Déclara Roy à son tour.

\- Alors allons-y. Sourit Sara.

Laurel soupira, embrassa son petit ami et salua le reste du groupe et elle partit accompagnée de sa petite sœur.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda prudemment l'Archer rouge.

\- Je ne peux rien trouver avec le téléphone portable, je sais juste que l'appelant était à la gare de Starling. Soupira la blonde.

\- Tu peux remonter les autres signal du téléphone d'Abigaël ? Demanda Diggle en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Cela ne nous avancera pas à grand-chose… Même la reconnaissance vocal n'a rien donné, c'était comme s'il n'avait aucun dossier sur lui.

\- C'est impossible de ne rien avoir. Grogna l'Archer vert.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur le type qui a tué ce Charles Amestin ? Demanda le fils Merlyn.

\- Ce n'est pas Abigaël ? Demanda Roy, perplexe.

\- Impossible, elle était au manoir. J'ai remonté les caméras que Diggle a placées au manoir et elle n'en est pas sortie après la visite d'Arrow. Quant à Kol, les caméras de la ville ne l'ont pas vu quitté son appartement. Informa l'informaticienne à ses coéquipiers.

\- Donc… Elle travaille avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kol. Comprit l'ancien Militaire.

\- Ou c'est quelqu'un qui en avait après lui… Abigaël n'est pas la… En ville… Prononça le Justicier avec mal.

\- Je vais essayer de voir dans les Glades si quelqu'un est au courant de quoi que ce soit. Déclara Arsenal en se détournant.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara Tommy.

\- Soyez prudent. Avertit Oliver.

\- Comme toujours. Dit l'Archer rouge, ils quittèrent l'Arrow Cave.

Un silence pesant et oppressant s'installa au QG. Aucun n'osa briser le silence jusqu'à qu'Oliver prenne une profonde inspiration.

\- Merci Dig'.

\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De ne pas m'avoir dit ''je te l'avais dit''.

\- Je sais à quel point cela peut être difficile… J'aurais préféré que cela en soit autrement.

\- Moi aussi. Murmura Oliver, plus pour lui-même. Je pense que… Que je devrais dire à Abigaël pour Arrow.

\- Quoi ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée… Objecta l'informaticienne.

\- Tu as dit qu'Abigaël était comme Helena. Dit-il à son deuxième partenaire. Tommy m'a dit que cela pouvait être différent parce qu'Abigaël était ma sœur… Qu'il n'y avait qu'Oliver Queen qui pourrait la changer…

\- Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ?... Elle t'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait à Laurel. Puis vu les dires de Sara, elle n'est plus celle que tu as connu. Lui rappela Dig'.

Oliver fut assez surprit de sa voix posée. Généralement, depuis cette histoire, Diggle et Lui se disputaient souvent surtout quand cela concernait sa jeune sœur.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas… Elle n'aurait pas sauvé Thea ce qui mettrait son identité en danger… Quant à Laurel, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à la tuer si elle était vraiment perdue. Défendit Oliver.

\- Mais il faudra que tu envisages l'autre option… Soupira Diggle.

\- Je sais…

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa avec une certaine tension qu'ils tentaient d'oublier. Diggle et Oliver s'entraînèrent et Felicity continua ses recherches tout en surveillant, Thea, Abigaël et Kol. Elle avait approfondi ses recherches sur le voyage d'Abigaël à Nanda Parbat et sur ce Malik. Elle y était restée 1 semaine. Malik avait été tué 3 jours après son arrivée et une Lamborghini Lykan Hypersport avait disparu. D'après les informations qu'elle avait, il en existé que 7 exemplaires et elle coûtait plus de 4 millions de Dollars. Ensuite, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Tueur, jusqu'à la semaine d'après. Felicity savait que la sœur d'Oliver adorait les voitures de sport, surtout les américaines – elle fouillait dans le passé de la jeune Queen ? Jamais, voyons - et elle se demandait où elle était maintenant. Sinon, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autres d'intéressant. A la fin de la journée et après des recherches fructueuses, Felicity salua les garçons et rentra chez elle. Dans sa voiture ses pensées dérivèrent sur une tout autre personne. Ses sentiments pour Oliver s'intensifiaient de jour en jour, elle faisait tout pour les refouler mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas éprouver cela pour le Justicier mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne supportait pas de voir sa détresses, elle voulait l'aider mais comment faire ? Comment aider Oliver alors qu'elle-même ne sait pas quoi faire ? Son père avait trahi la population de Starling, sa mère avait aidé à la destruction des Glades, il était un Justicier, longtemps considérait pour un meurtrier, puis Abigaël était une tueuse et de son plein-gré, seul Thea s'en était bien sortie en fin de compte. Elle détestait se sentir inutile et incompétente, elle ne savait pas que les tueurs avaient des cours concernant les ordinateurs, si Kol n'était pas un meurtrier, elle lui aurait ''sauté'' dessus pour tout savoir de ses connaissances, enfin même s'il semblait qu'ils avaient les mêmes. Elle ouvrit son appartement et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, elle pénétra dans son salon et retira sa veste pour la poser sur le canapé. Une chose l'intrigua lorsqu'elle repensa soudainement à la discussion entre Tommy et Abigaël, la concernant.

\- _Tu l'as supporterais ? Demanda Tommy avec un air faussement choqué._

\- _Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas. Lui dit Abigaël en roulant des yeux. Mais elle est marrante et naturelle. Continua la brune en souriant._

Puis, ce qu'elle avait dit à Sara quelques heures plus tôt.

\- _Tu sais où est Oliver ? Demanda Abigaël._

\- _Sûrement à Queen Consolidated._

\- _Avec son… Assistante… Murmura-t-elle._

\- _Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Demanda Thea._

\- _Elle ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance… Dit-elle en se levant._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser ou s'inquiétez, elle se sentit brusquement tirer en arrière par les cheveux et elle se retrouva face contre le mur ce qui la fit gémir de douleur, puis une main se posa sur son bras et la retourna pour la plaquer dos contre le mur, la main sur son bras s'enroula autour de sa gorge et l'air commença à lui manquer, elle grimaça lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds et main se resserrait autour de sa gorge. Felicity ouvrit les yeux et frissonna en voyant un regard émeraude la fixait.

\- Je pense… Qu'il est temps que l'on ait une petite conversation toi et moi. Déclara-t-elle sérieusement, puis elle lui fit un sourire en coin qu'on pourrait qualifier d'innocent, si ses yeux vert n'affichaient pas une lueur mauvaise et effrayante.

Si Felicity n'avait pas peur d'Abigaël même en sachant qui elle était, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant à ce moment.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique… Et j'aime ça ahah ! ^^**

 **Bon, bonne nouvelle, mon mal de dent est passé et c'est une immense soulagement car je n'en pouvais plus…**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis à ce chapitre ;-)**

 **Ravie du retour de Sara ? Je me suis demandé comment j'allais la faire revenir et puis je me suis dit… Abigaël a attaqué Laurel, donc une raison pour que notre petite blonde débarque à Starling ;-) J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^**

 **Des suppositions pour la suite ? Inquiet pour Felicity ? Qui peut bien en vouloir à Thea ? Vont-ils le retrouver ? Oliver va-t-il révéler son secret ? Qui a tué Charles Amestin si ce n'est pas Abigaël ou Kol ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis et vos critiques pour améliorer mon écriture ^^**

 **Je suis désolé pour les fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe, pourtant je me relis au moins 6 fois mais il y en a toujours qui passe entre les filets…**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow'' et la suite des aventures de nos Queen préférés.**

 **Xoxo :***


	10. Alliance Tendue

**Coucou tout le monde, ca va ? rapide me dirais-vous non ? Mais je me rattrape du temps perdu à cause de ma dent ^^**

 **Merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews qui me donne la motivation et le courage. Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suive et n'ayez pas peur de me laisser des commentaires car j'adore les lires, cela égaye ma journée. Ce chapitre est super long et c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait et je pense, peut-être, que cela sera le dernier ainsi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :***

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Amazing-Destiny :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Voilà ta réponse et j'ai hâte de lire ce que tu penseras de ce chapitre ^^ Je rattrape mes chapitres de retard et je te/vous laisserez des reviews lorsque j'aurais fini ;-)  
Bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Joker73 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Abigaël va bientôt savoir pour son frère, elle le saura dans ce chapitre ;-)  
Oui, Thea est la fille de Malcolm est tout le monde est au courant. T'auras la réponse à certaine question dans ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses :-)  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Delphine :** _Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews et de me dire toutes tes impressions ^^  
Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise toujours *-*  
C'est ce que je voulais que vous ressentez, j'aime bien le combat intérieur d'Oliver concernant Abigaël, car c'est une tueuse de plein gré et cela donne, du moins pour moi, ce qui se passerait si l'un de ses proches, devenaient un tueur par choix. J'ai même un peu espéré que cela le cas pour Thea pour voir comment il ferait. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait cette histoire avec une autre sœur. J'ai réussi ce que je voulais et je suis ravie de moi, même pour les but commun entre Oliver et Abigaël concernant leurs petites sœur, ce n'est pas dit ouvertement dans l'avant chapitre parce qu'Abigaël ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux sur son frère, ce qui va bientôt changer ^^  
Ce chapitre va être assez spéciale et j'espère que tu vas aimer :-)  
A bientôt et bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Lolotte06 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je me suis arrêtez là car je suis chapitre Ahahah :-P  
Tes compliments sont géniaux, je te dis un grand merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre qui sera assez spéciale te plaira autant que les précédents ^^  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Allylicity :** _Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
je suis pas méchante… Mais sadique ahah *sourire qui va avec*  
Je suis ravie que le retour de Sara te plaît ^^  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Whitngel :** _Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Guest :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Waouh, tu es la première personne à me dire qu'elle n'aime pas Abigaël lol Felicity est bien c'est Felicity, elle est plus douée en info qu'en combat. Elles savent déjà qui sont l'autre.  
Après, c'est quand même sa sœur donc moi perso, les personnes à qui je tiens cela serait dur de faire un telle choix… Bon pour Laurel, elle n'a pas raison dans ma tête, je la déteste et cela ne changeras pas… Tu aimes bien Laurel ? Tu es vraiment différente de mes autres lectrices. Cela ne me gêne pas rassure-toi lol Je suis quand même ravie que tu dises que c'est comme la série, c'est ce que j'ai peur à chaque fois, je ne veux faire de trop OCC car j'aime pas moi-même les histoires comme ça, donc merci de se compliments *-*  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira,  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tôt :**

 _Abigaël entra dans la chambre de Kol. Ce dernier n'était pas dans le salon, elle s'assit sur le canapé et installa l'ordi du brun sur ses genoux, elle découvrit que l'appelant était à la gare de Starling, du moins, d'où il l'a appelé, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien trouver étant donné que c'était un téléphone jetable. Abigaël fronça les sourcils. Soit il entrait à Starling soit il en partait. Elle serra les dents en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle lança un Algorithme et vit sa sœur qui se trouvait toujours au Verdant. Elle tenta de tracer à nouveau le téléphone de Felicity pour remonter ses appels, message etc. mais elle ne trouva rien ce qui la frustra. Elle entra dans le serveur de l'ARGUS et découvrit dans le rapport de Lyla qu'elle n'avait rien sur Dark Shadow. Diggle n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir dit, sauf si c'était une ruse. Elle était tentée de lui rendre visite mais avec cet agent elle ne pouvait prendre autant de risque. Elle referma le clapet de l'ordi et grogna d'énervement._

\- _Toujours rien ? Demanda son partenaire en entrant dans le salon._

 _Abigaël le regarda, il était seulement vêtu d'un survêt' et une serviette était enroulé autour de son cou, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés dû à la douche. Kol était le genre Bad Boy, elle ne compte plus le nombre de fois où les femmes lui faisait les yeux doux, où combien de femme était passée dans son lit. La tueuse ne pouvait nier que Kol était super bien foutu, il ne pouvait être jaloux de personne niveau physique, car il avait exactement tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle disait à tout le monde qu'il ne s'était rien passée entre eux, ce qui était faux. Il n'était jamais sorti ensemble mais ils leur étaient déjà arrivés de passer quelques nuits au lit. Ils n'avaient aucune attache et c'est ce qu'il leur plaisait chez l'un et l'autre. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'avec la vie qu'il menait, ils ne pouvaient, devaient s'attachés à personne. Excepté les Mikaelson, peu de monde savait pour sa véritable identité. Les personnes qu'elle pouvait considérer comme des amis la connaissait comme Katherine Pierce, mais ils avaient découvert qui elle était, qui elle avait été du moins. Seule la ligue était au courant de sa véritable identité de Dark Shadow, malheureusement pour elle. Nyssa lui avait déjà proposé de les rejoindre mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé, elle n'allait sûrement pas obéir aux ordres de qui que ce soit. Elle se demandait si Sara était au courant de la proposition et si cela venait de Ra's ou juste de sa fille._

\- _Shadow. La sortit la voix du Mikaelson._

\- _Rien. Répondit-elle en posant sa tête sur le rebord du canapé. J'ai eu la petite visite d'Arrow hier soir. Avoua-t-elle ensuite._

\- _Et ?_

\- _Il m'a sorti sa stupide phrase et a essayé de me faire la morale sur le bien et le mal… Il m'a demandé comment je connaissais Waller et… Et je lui ai dit pour Bruce Kiniam… Après il est parti._

\- _Pas de confrontation ? Demanda-t-il dans un froncement de sourcil._

\- _Il ne devait pas être d'humeur. Dit-elle. Tu as contacté China ?_

\- _Oui et elle va aussi essayée de se renseigner pour le contrat sur Thea. Expliqua le Mikaelson._

\- _Bien. Ah et Sara est à Starling._

\- _Pour Laurel j'imagine, elle est venue seule ?_

\- _Non, apparemment elle est avec Nyssa. Soupira Abigaël._

\- _Cela va devenir compliqué si la Ligue se mêle de cette histoire._

\- _Ce n'est pas leur genre, ils s'en foutent bien de ce qu'il peut arriver à ma famille. Mais passons, comment on va retrouver ce type ?_

\- _Je pense avoir une idée, mais cela ne va pas te plaire… Soupira le brun._

\- _Si cela peut aider à retrouver ce type. Déclara la brune déterminée._

* * *

 **Présent :**

Voilà comment Abigaël s'est retrouvée chez la blonde informaticienne. La tueuse sentit que Felicity commençait à s'étouffer alors elle desserra légèrement sa prise, les pieds de l'informaticienne touchèrent entièrement le sol, elle respira difficilement.

\- Qu'est-ce… Que tu veux ? Demanda avec mal la blonde.

\- Je pense que tu le sais. Lui dit simplement la tueuse. Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Je… Je l'ignore.

\- Je déteste les mensonges. Grogna-t-elle en resserrant de nouveau sa prise, ce qui la fit gémir de douleur.

\- Dis… Celle qui ment… A sa famille. Répliqua la blonde en grimaçant.

Felicity regretta ses paroles quand les yeux de la brune se noircirent. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une flèche traversa leurs deux corps pour se ficher sur le meuble à leurs côtés. Abigaël regarda la flèche verte avec un sourire puis tourna son visage de l'autre-côté.

\- Tiens donc, justement on parlait de toi. Je peux te tutoyer ?

\- Laisse-là tranquille. Ordonna froidement le Justicier de sa voix modifiée, tout en s'avançant d'un pas, arc en main.

\- Ok. Dit-elle en haussant une épaule avec un sourire moqueur, elle lâcha l'informaticienne qui tomba au sol.

Felicity toussa lorsque l'air pénétra brusquement dans ses poumons. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour calmer son cœur tant bien que mal. Abigaël roula des yeux en la regardant puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'Archer vert.

\- Éloigne-toi d'elle. Menaça-t-il.

\- Sinon quoi ? J'ai un autre conseil pour toi… Ne t'approche pas d'elle, mon frère n'aime pas trop prêter ses jouets. Rigola-t-elle doucement. Mais c'est juste un conseil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant sa remarque sarcastique.

Felicity n'était pas un jouet pour lui, elle était bien plus que ça mais il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas sa sœur en face de lui, c'était la tueuse alors il se devait de réagir comme il le devait, ce qui était dur.

\- Cela me tue de dire ça… Mais j'ai un petit problème à régler et… Et… J'ai besoin de votre aide… Avoua-t-elle avec peine dans un soupire ennuyé.

\- Et pourquoi on vous aideriez ? Tu es une tueuse. Demanda-t-il pour sauver la face.

\- Parce que cela concerne ma sœur, un contrat est sur sa tête et je suspecte que son kidnapping a un rapport. Grogna-t-elle en faisant un pas. Je n'ai pas envie que vous m'aidiez, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide, mais là c'est urgent. Tu es un Justicier ou pas ?

\- Comment on pourrait te faire confiance ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Vous ne le pouvez pas. Déclara-t-elle avec sincérité. Mais vous pouvez me faire confiance quand je vous dis… Que je ferais n'importe quoi… Pour ma famille. Déclara Abigaël avec sérieux.

\- L'attaque de Laurel n'était pas pour eux. Répliqua Felicity qui s'appuya contre le meuble.

\- Laurel était juste un dommage collatéral. Si je voulais la voir vraiment morte, elle le serait. Si Ollie et Tommy ne se seraient pas entichés d'elle, elle le serait, mais elle ne l'es pas. Remarqua ironiquement la jeune femme. C'est l'intention qui compte pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement avec un sourire moqueur en regardant Arrow, qui serra les dents.

\- Si on vous aide, vous devrez tout arrêter. Déclara-t-il.

\- Bah voyons. Répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je sais très bien qu'il n'y aura pas de ''si'' parce qu'une innocente est impliquée. Mais je dois vous prévenir d'une chose…

Felicity plissa les yeux et Oliver lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Abigaël s'approcha de quelques pas et son air nonchalant se transforma en un air menaçant. Il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier la suite.

\- Si vous décidez de me rouler… Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre moi… Je connais deux amis à moi qui aimerais vraiment visiter un bar… Comment il s'appelle déjà… ? Dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ah oui. Fit Abigaël en faisant semblant de se rappeler, elle regarda Felicity. Le _San_ _Antonio_.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux horrifiés et Arrow fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas, mais Abigaël prit un malin plaisir de lui expliquer comme si elle parlait à un demeuré, ce qui était le cas dans son esprit, à moitié.

\- C'est un charmant petit bar à Vegas et une certaine… Donna Smoak y travaille. Dit-elle avec un regard menaçant.

\- Tu n'oserais pas. Grogna l'Archer.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? Je t'ai prévenu de quoi je suis capable. Et ne pense pas une seule seconde que tu auras le temps d'intervenir, j'ai juste un appel à passer et elle sera morte bien avant que tu n'y arrive. Je n'en ai rien à faire des autres. Déclara-t-elle sans une once d'émotion. Que vous le vouliez ou non, on a le même but alors à vous de décider. Si vous ne m'aidez pas, cela ne m'empêchera pas de retrouver celui qui en veut à ma sœur et de le tuer.

Abigaël les regarda tour à tour avec un sourire satisfait de son effet.

\- Passez une bonne soirée. Déclara-t-elle en sortant de l'appartement.

Oliver ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Felicity posa sa main sur son cœur et les larmes aux yeux dû à la menace contre sa mère. Elles n'ont jamais été vraiment proches mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle voulait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle avait grandi sans son père et elle ne voulait pas perdre la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque la main de l'Archer se posa doucement sur son épaule.

\- Je vais l'aider. Elle ne s'en prendra pas à ta mère. La rassura-t-il en enlevant sa capuche et son masque.

\- Elle l'a menacé… Chuchota-t-elle. Je t'ai dit que j'accepterais ton choix… Je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus mais…

\- Elle l'a menacé pour que j'accepte de l'aider… Mais elle savait aussi que j'allais accepter car c'est pour Thea.

\- Tu crois que c'était du bluff ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

\- J'en suis sûr. Déclara-t-il.

Felicity sentait qu'il ne se croyait pas lui-même. Elle était sûre qu'elle était sérieuse car elle avait très vite cernée le caractère de la sœur de son partenaire. Elle savait qu'elle ne rigolait jamais lorsque cela concernait ses proches. Qu'elle serait capable de tout pour protéger son secret et surtout pour son frère et sa sœur, elle la comprenait. De toute façon qui elle était pour ne pas qu'elle s'en prenne à elle ? Elle était l'amie d'Oliver rien de plus, elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps, alors elle n'aurait aucun regret à s'en prendre à sa mère. Même si Oliver tenait vraiment à elle, cela l'avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas Sara ou Laurel. Elle n'était pas si importante pour Abigaël pour qu'elle ait une quelconque valeur. La détresse de Felicity ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Oliver, il resserra légèrement sa prise sur l'épaule de sa IT girl qui releva ses yeux bleus, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais elle le devança.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître calme.

Elle se détourna et prépara du jus d'orange.

\- Je m'inquiétais. Avoua l'Archer en la rejoignant dans le salon.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle subitement en se retournant. Abigaël te connaît mieux que personne… Je ne suis pas un jouet… Dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Felicity… Commença-t-il.

\- Tu m'embrasse puis me rejette et tu recommences. Est-ce qu'Abigaël a raison ? Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un jouet ?

\- Je t'ai dit que tu étais ma partenaire. Dit-il en s'approchant. Et aussi que je voudrais que tu sois bien plus, mais tu mérites mieux qu'un homme brisé.

\- Et je t'ai dit d'arrêter de prendre des décisions pour moi. C'est mes décisions, mes choix. Ce qu'elle dit prend ses sens.

\- Arrête. Ordonna-t-il doucement en la coinçant entre son corps et l'évier.

Les mains du plus âgé des Queen étaient de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme posé contre le rebord. La respiration de Felicity s'accéléra lorsqu'elle croisa l'intensité de ses pupilles océans. Oliver resserra les mains sur le rebord en sentant son désir pour la blonde parcourir son corps.

\- Tu n'es pas un jouet… Elle aurait peut-être eu raison, il y a quelques années mais pas aujourd'hui… Tu es loin d'être à jouet, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et…

\- Et c'est ce que tu es en train de faire… Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Je…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle souffrait et il le voyait. Il voulait s'excuser mais de quoi ? Pour le mal qu'il lui fait ? Pour les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui, un homme brisé ? Pour les sentiments que lui-même refuse, car toutes les femmes avec qui il avait été avait souffert ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde sa lumière. Dark Shadow avait menacé sa mère parce qu'il s'était mêlé de ses affaires, et de plus c'était sa sœur. Abigaël et Thea, les deux personnes chèrent à son cœur avait souffert de sa disparition alors que lui-même leur avait promis d'être là. Il n'aurait jamais dû mêler la blonde à sa croisade, mais il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière, et est-ce qu'il le voulait vraiment ? Il aimait Felicity, pouvait-il l'avoir loin de lui ? La réponse fut évidente. Non. Elle était principalement la seule qui lui faisait voir un autre aspect de cette vie, la seule dont il la laissait lui remonter les bretelles sans répliquer des fois. Mais il ne devait pas lui nourrir encore plus d'espoir, il la voulait mais il ne le pouvait pas.

\- Je dois rentrer. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Reste avec moi… Juste ce soir. Le retint-elle en lui prenant la main, avec un regard suppliant.

\- Felicity…

\- S'il te plaît. Chuchota-t-elle.

Oliver hocha la tête et Felicity lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange. Ils se posèrent ensuite dans le salon. L'Archer retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier. Il s'assit et Felicity prit place à ses côtés. Elle alluma la télé et passa la chaîne des informations et la série ''Once Upon a Time saison 4'' passait à la télé. La blonde adorait cette série, elle était trop intelligente depuis qu'elle était enfant pour croire au Prince Charmant et aux contes de Fée, mais cette série nous dévoilait un autre aspect des contes que les petites filles aimaient et elle aimait bien cette version.

* * *

 **Devant l'appartement :**

Une paire d'yeux fixait les deux partenaires. Il avait raison… Sur tout… Son instinct ne s'était toujours pas trompé. Comment devait-elle réagir maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle sortit de ses interrogations par la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle le sortit de sa poche de veste et soupira en voyant son appelant.

\- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu es où ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Tu avais raison… Murmura-t-elle. C'est Oliver, le Justicier…

\- Comment tu…

\- Arrow est resté chez Felicity…

\- Tu es devant chez elle. Comprit le Mikaelson. Je suis…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé… Car je sais que tu veux surtout me dire ''je te l'avais dit''. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… Est-ce qu'il a accepté ?

\- Je voudrais tellement dire que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix… Je rentre on se voit demain. Dit-elle simplement en raccrochant.

Abigaël resta un instant à les regarder puis elle descendit du toit du bâtiment, elle soupira en voyant Nyssa devant sa moto.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour m'énerver. Grogna-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- J'étais assez surprise quand j'ai su que tu étais revenue ici. Toi qui jurais que tu n'y remettrais plus jamais les pieds.

\- Fous-moi la paix. Toi et ta bande de dégénérer en costume.

\- Mon père souhaiterait vraiment te rencontrer. Lui dit l'assassin en ignorant sa haine envers la Ligue.

\- Et ben tu lui diras que j'ai d'autre chose plus importante que lui. Déclara Abigaël avec un sourire faussement désolé. Elle contourna la brune et attrapa son casque.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon de contrarier la tête du Démon.

\- Il aurait pu être le Père Noel que cela n'aurait rien changé. Je me disais que ce n'était pas que pour soutenir Sara que tu es venu ici. Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Mon père pense que c'est du gâchis que t'es capacité serve à tuer sans réelle but.

\- Et moi, je pense que cela ne le regarde en rien. Jamais, je ne ferais partie de votre Ligue à la noix. Déclara-t-elle en enfilant son casque.

Elle démarra la moto et quand elle s'apprêta à partir, Nyssa posa sa main sur la poignée d'accélération pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ra's al gul obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Par n'importe quel moyen. L'avertit la brune avec sérieux.

\- Alors tu lui diras que je n'aime pas les menaces. Je vous prendrais au sérieux lorsqu'il arrêtera d'envoyer ses hommes à sa place. Dégage de Starling où il n'y aura plus personne pour diriger votre ''communauté''. Menaça la brune en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roux

Abigaël rentra au manoir, elle rangea sa moto au garage et entra dans la bâtisse, elle entendit la télé et se dirigea au salon. Thea et Roy étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé et regarder Avengers. Ironique quand un Archer jouait au Super-héros en ville, et quand ce dernier était son propre frère.

\- Tu me dis de ne pas rentrer tard, mais c'est exactement ce que tu fais. La sortit la voix de Thea de ses pensées.

\- Parce que je suis ta grande sœur. Sourit-elle. Bonne journée ?

\- Éreintante. Grosse soirée Samedi et j'en fatigue d'avance. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Ne compte plus sur moi pour jouer la serveuse. Rigola-t-elle.

\- La dernière fois m'a suffi. Déclara sa jeune sœur en se levant dans un léger rire. Je vais me chercher un paquet de chips, t'en veux ?

\- Non merci, je vais aller dormir un peu.

Thea serra sa sœur dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte. La cadette Queen partit à la cuisine.

\- Veille sur elle Harper. Ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers le brun.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire. Rétorqua-t-il.

\- J'ai appris que tu faisais des recherches pour trouver le Justicier.

\- Et je n'ai rien trouvé. Lui dit-il.

Abigaël plissa les yeux, il n'était pas un très bon menteur, elle savait maintenant qui se trouvait derrière la capuche rouge. Elle ne serait même pas surprise si Tommy était au courant de l'identité d'Oliver. Qui a dit que l'identité des Super-héros devait rester secrète ?

\- Mouais. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu seras responsable. Déclara-t-elle en sortant du salon.

Abigaël rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef. Elle s'adossa à celle-ci et ferma les yeux en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Son frère était Arrow. Elle avait combattu contre Oliver, elle était prête à tuer, allait tuer son propre frère. Elle allait vraiment finir par croire que sa famille était maudite. Cet île l'avait effectivement transformé, elle voulait stopper le Justicier et maintenant, bah rien. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Oliver. Il était au courant de qui elle était et elle comprenait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas arrêté, ou tenter de la livrer à l'ARGUS. Elle comprenait la réaction qu'il avait eu le matin même. La détresse et l'incompréhension qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle retira sa veste et la jeta sur le lit. Elle grimaça en repensant qu'elle lui avait tiré une flèche dans la jambe, il a dû tellement la haïr ce soir-là. Elle avait tué devant Thea et elle avait tué devant Oliver, c'était la pire sœur qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Tout le monde disait qu'ils se ressemblaient et pourtant… C'était un Justicier et elle était une tueuse. Comment devaient-ils se comportaient maintenant ? Il savait son identité mais il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle connaissait la sienne. Elle se déshabilla et prit une douche. Tout était beaucoup facile quand elle était loin de Starling. Tout était clair dans sa tête. Arrow aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle l'aurait tué sans hésiter. Personne ne se mêler de ses affaires sans en payer les conséquences. Elle sortit de la douche toujours déboussolé et remonté, elle enfila un bas de Jogging et un haut et se coucha sur son lit. La menace sur Donna Smoak n'était pas du bluff, elle le ferait s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit. Abigaël savait qu'Oliver ne ferait rien, mais elle n'avait aucune confiance en John Diggle. Faire équipe avec son frère n'allait pas être évident, surtout qu'ils avaient un point de vue différent sur comment ils devront gérer cette histoire. Elle tuerait le type qui lui a donné ce contrat, alors que lui voudrait simplement le donner à la Justice et elle ne devait pas laisser cela arriver. Un bruit sourd lui parvint de l'autre-côté de la porte. Elle se leva en plissant les yeux, elle attrapa son arme sur sa table de chevet, elle s'approcha à pas de loup près de la porte, elle entendu un grognement puis un juron. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et passa lentement la tête, elle arqua un sourcil surprise en voyant Tommy se tenir à la poignée de la porte adjacente à la sienne, elle posa son arme sur le meuble près de la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

\- Tommy ?

\- Aaah Little Queen. Lui dit-il, ses yeux étaient légèrement voilé.

\- Tu as bu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant et le soutenant lorsqu'il trébucha.

\- Nooon… Enfin si, un peu…

\- Combien ?

\- De verre ou de bouteille ? Demanda le brun d'une voix rauque en rigolant légèrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune en se dirigeant tant bien que mal vers sa chambre.

\- Dispute avec Laurel. Dit-il, il hocheta ou rota tout dépend du point de vue.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. Soupira-t-elle désespéré.

Abigaël ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Tommy lorsqu'il passait la nuit au manoir, il se coucha ou plutôt s'affala sur le lit.

\- Tu sais que tu es devenue sexy ? Demanda-t-il avec une lueur que la tueuse ne vit pas, étant donnée qu'elle tenta de lui retirer la veste, elle souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle réussit.

\- Tu sais que tu es bourrée ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour, en lui enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Je sais. Rigola-t-il, puis il se calma. Non mais sérieusement… Si tu n'étais pas la sœur d'Oliver. Dit-il dans un soupir las.

\- Au lieu de délirer… Dis-moi quelle est la raison de votre dispute. Demanda-t-elle doucement en remontant la couverture sur lui.

\- Divergence d'opinion… J'ai défendu quelqu'un qui… Qui ne mérite probablement pas de l'être… Souffla-t-il en luttant pour garder ses paupières ouvertes.

\- Tu devrais dormir, tu vas avoir une sacrée gueule de bois demain. Se moqua légèrement la brune.

Tommy grogna en guise de réponse et il s'endormit. Abigaël soupira. Maintenant c'était sûr qu'ils faisaient tous équipe. Cela ne la surprenait pas que Laurel lui en veuille. Elle repensa à sa phrase, cela était évident qu'il était bourré pour lui avoir dit une tel chose. Comment Tommy pourrait avoir des sentiments pour elle ? Surtout en sachant qui elle était… Elle poussa un léger soupir… Déçu ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Elle avait senti une sorte de picotement et elle ne devrait pas ressentir ça. Elle se leva pour sortir mais elle se stoppa en voyant Thea la fixait le regard vide.

\- Thea ? Appela la tueuse.

\- Tes… Tes épaules… Murmura-t-elle horrifié.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Elle se stoppa en voyant qu'elle était juste en léger débardeur laissant apercevoir ses cicatrices sur ses épaules et ses omoplates. Elle se pinça les lèvres et posa ses yeux bleus sur sa cadette.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qui t'es arrivée ? Demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.

\- Hey, ce n'est rien Speedy…

\- Comment tu peux dire que ce n'est rien ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas, j'ai juste étais pris dans un incendie et je m'en suis sortie. Sourit-elle rassurante. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ?... Tu as le même regard d'Oliver quand il me cachait quelque chose… Je vois qu'il m'en cache d'autres… Continua-t-elle en voyant la légère incompréhension dans les yeux de sa jeune sœur.

\- Thea, c'est la vérité et…

\- Parle-moi… Dis-moi… Supplia-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

\- Je ne peux pas… Répondit la tueuse en détournant le regard.

\- Pourquoi ?

En voyant qu'Abigaël ne lui répondrais pas, elle se détourna rapidement et s'éloigna. Abigaël ferma les yeux et souffla légèrement. Elle avait encore fait pleurer sa sœur et elle se maudit d'être revenue. Kol avait raison, elle aurait dû refuser. Abigaël ne remarqua pas que Tommy n'était pas tout à fait endormi et qu'il fixait les marques sur les épaules de la brune. La tueuse sortit de la chambre, chercha des aspirines et fit un verre d'eau pour le jeune Merlyn. Elle reparti se coucher d'un sommeil, loin d'être réparateur.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

L'Archer ne suivait plus tout la série, plongé dans ses pensées. Il allait faire équipe avec Abigaël, du moins, avec la tueuse, mais il ne savait pas comment il pourrait s'y prendre, le meilleur moyen était qu'il lui révèle la vérité, mais comment ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire que c'était lui qu'elle avait blessé ? D'ailleurs, cela le frustrer que cela soit sa sœur à cet instant. Il s'était quand même ramasser une raclée par sa petite sœur, trois fois. Ce qui le rassura tout de même, c'était qu'elle savait se défendre, qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre de ceux qui s'en prendraient à elle. Mais il craignait aussi qu'elle découvre la vérité sur Slade. En sachant que c'était la tueuse, il devrait faire en sorte qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle essayerait de le retrouver et elle agirait inconsciemment et il se doutait fortement qu'elle l'écouterait et cela finirait mal pour elle. Elle devait rester éloignée de lui. Il était inquiet que Nyssa soit à Starling, il connaissait que trop bien les agissements de la Ligue, s'il s'en mêlé, il y aura encore plus de mort. Ce qui ne le rassura pas non plus, c'était de savoir qu'Abigaël avait été en contact avec la Ligue des Assassins, même pour très peu de temps. Il en voulait énormément à Sara de lui avoir caché ce détail, il aurait pu aider sa petite sœur bien avant, même si cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à ce qu'elle a bien pu faire, elle aurait dû le mettre au courant. Il devait retrouver ce type qui en voulait à sa sœur et ensuite il aviserait pour Abigaël.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la tête de Felicity se posa doucement sur son épaule.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Chuchota doucement le Justicier.

\- Je devrais… Répondit-elle d'une même voix, mais il sentit son inquiétude.

Oliver se redressa légèrement, elle grogna légèrement de mécontentement ce qui le fit sourire. Il passa son bras sous ses jambes et le second derrière son dos, elle émit un léger cri de surprise quand il la souleva sans aucun mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama la blonde.

\- Je t'y emmène. Dit-il simplement.

\- Tu… Tu n'es… Pas… Obligé. Bégaya-t-elle, en cachant son visage dans son cou pour cacher ses rougeurs.

\- Je sais.

Il arriva à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et il ne fut pas surprise de la découvrir à son image, elle était simple sans aucune trace d'artifice, elle était tout simplement douillette et il s'y sentait bien, comme si, comme si tous ses problèmes étaient dehors. Oliver s'approcha de son lit et la déposa doucement.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en n'osant le regarder. Tu ne vas quand même pas non plus me déshabiller ? Enfin, je ne dis pas que cela me gênerait, enfin si, non… Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

\- J'ai compris Felicity. Dit-il amusée.

Il adorait tellement ses babillages, il aimait quand elle essayait de se justifier, il aimait sa voix, il aimait tout, et il fit ce qui lui semblait vitale. Il l'embrassa tendrement, elle en fut surprise qu'elle en reste figé. Felicity se recula.

\- Oliver, ne fais pas ça… Chuchota-t-elle en détournant les yeux. Je ne supporterais pas… Un autre rejet.

\- J'ai ouvert les yeux sur Abi'. Dit-il. J'ouvre les yeux sur le fait que tu souffres autant que moi… Je le veux plus. Déclara-t-il.

Felicity le regarda et put y voir toute la sincérité qu'il éprouvait. Oliver détacha doucement ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, il se pencha lentement et il s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il attendait son accord, savoir si elle était prête à franchir le pas. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que les lèvres de son informaticienne se posent sur les siennes. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour apprécier le contact de leurs bouches. Oliver demanda l'accès de sa langue à sa belle et elle gémit dans sa bouche lorsque leurs langues se retrouvèrent timidement au départ, puis plus appuyé ensuite. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque et son autre bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, pour la rapprocher de lui et intensifier leurs baisers. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. La main d'Oliver glissa doucement jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa doucement, la jeune femme ressenti un frisson parcourir son être et elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser devint intense mais toujours aussi doux. L'informaticienne passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Oliver. Ce dernier demanda de nouveau l'accès à sa belle, qui accepta dans un gémissement de plaisir.

Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle, l'Archer ouvrit les yeux et posa ses mains en bas du chemisier de Felicity, qui se contenta seulement d'hocher la tête, il remonta doucement ses mains pour enlever lentement son chemisier, comme si elle pouvait changer d'avis. Il sourit lorsqu'elle leva les bras pour qu'il passe au-dessus de sa tête. La blonde fit la même chose pour le Justicier. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement ses abdos, puis s'attardèrent sur ses cicatrices, jamais elles ne les avaient dégoûté, jamais elle ne pourrait éprouver du dégoût pour cet homme, elle aimait tellement. Oliver ferma les yeux à la sensation qui parcourue en lui à ses doux gestes. Il ouvrit les yeux et caressa doucement ses bras en remontant à ses épaules puis il prit son visage en coupe, il l'attira à lui et ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur et intensité. Les bras de la jeune femme passèrent autour des épaules d'Oliver et elle l'approcha d'elle pour plus de contact. Un feu prit entièrement possession d'eux, leur désir s'intensifia à une vitesse impressionnante, ils voulaient plus mais ils voulaient aussi prendre leur temps, il se releva et elle se retrouva très vite allongée sur le lit, lui au-dessus d'elle.

Le plus âgé des Queen s'écarta pour la laisser respirer. Cependant, ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas sa peau et il posa plusieurs baisers dans son cou, elle passa une main dans son dos et le griffa doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'écarta pour la regarder, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle posa sa deuxième main sur sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux, elle le tira pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il passa doucement sa main dans son dos et hésita à détacher son soutien-gorge.

\- Vas-y… S'il te plaît… Murmura-t-elle suppliante, la voix rauque de désir.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix grave.

\- Sûr et certaine. Souffla-t-elle en le regardant.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, il lui débarrassa avec habileté et le balança à travers la chambre. Il s'écarta de la blonde et descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, puis à la naissance de sa poitrine, en faisant courir sa langue sur sa peau. Elle se cambra en arrière et serra la couverture dans sa main et la deuxième trouva sa place dans les cheveux de l'Archer, qui continua sa descente. Elle avait tellement attendu cet instant. Il posa un baiser sur chacun de ses seins, il l'entendit gémir et sa respiration se faire plus difficile, il sourit en faisant courir ses lèvres sur son estomac puis sur son ventre. Il lui enleva son jupe et son sous-vêtement rapidement. Il se redressa pour observer la jeune femme, il sourit quand elle murmura son prénom la voix haletante. Il plongea sur son intimité pour lui faire éprouver le plaisir, qu'elle méritait.

La jeune femme se cambra brusquement quand elle sentit la langue d'Oliver, pénétrait dans sa féminité. Sa respiration s'était coupée dû au plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait. Ses doigts pénétrèrent à leur tour dans son intimité et elle ne put réprimer un cri de plaisir à son geste. Il fit tourner sa langue à l'intérieur d'Elle, tout en jouant avec son pouce sur son clitoris, gonflé par le plaisir. Il se mit à le pincer et le mordiller doucement, ce qui la fit perdre pied. Elle se crispa au désir dans son corps et elle ne mit pas longtemps à jouir sur ses doigts et sa langue. Oliver sortit de sa féminité et fut ravie de voir l'état de la femme qu'il aimait. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Il se leva et enleva à son tour le reste de ses vêtements. Il se positionna ensuite sur Felicity, il posa des baisers dans son cou tout en lui caressant les cuisses, le ventre puis le cou, qui la fit frémir et gémir son prénom. Elle réussit à ce calmé après quelques instants.

Celui-ci se redressa et l'embrassa de nouveau avec tout le désir qu'il ressentait, il mit tout l'amour qu'il pouvait dans cet étreinte. La jeune femme ondula sous lui en sentant son membre frottait contre son intimité. Le Justicier grogna légèrement à ce mouvement. Il s'écarta et ils se regardèrent avec luxure. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue puis dans ses cheveux et les agrippa fermement, elle lui murmura la voix impatiente et tremblant.

\- Oliver… S'il te plaît… Réussit-elle à murmurer la voix impatiente et tremblotante.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et dans un doucement coup de bassin, il entra en elle, il se stoppa pour la laisser s'habituer à lui. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en se mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieur et planta ses ongles dans son épaule. Oliver posa sa tête dans son cou et sa main se resserra sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il se mit ensuite doucement en mouvement, il sortait et rentrer en elle lentement, puis il accéléra légèrement ses coups de rein. Felicity enroula ses jambes autour des hanches d'Oliver qui grogna doucement, elle gémit quand il augmenta les forces de ses coups, le faisant aller plus loin en elle à chaque fois. L'Archer se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec besoin et avidité, elle répondit à son baiser de la même manière. Oliver attrapa le poignet de sa belle pour le plaquer doucement sur le lit, il remonta sa main et il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, il s'écarta pour la laisser respirer et il plongea dans son cou. La jeune femme gémit quand il lui mordilla doucement son épaule, elle resserra ses doigts entre les siens. La blonde tourna légèrement la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Il remonta ses lèvres et l'embrassa, sa deuxième main se posa sur sa cuisse et il la remonta jusqu'à ses hanches, et ses coups de bassins se firent plus rapide et plus fort. Il grogna quand il sentit qu'il cogna au fond d'elle. Elle gémit encore plus fort quand elle sentit sa jouissance arrivait. Ils sentirent qu'ils allaient venir lorsque leur mouvement devint fébrile et désordonné. Oliver approfondit ses puissants coups de rein et les parois de la blonde se resserrent autour de son sexe et ils vinrent en même temps. Ils s'écartèrent tous les deux à bout de souffle. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer ce qu'elle ressentait. Il laissa se peser sur la jeune femme sans mettre tout son poids et en restant en elle.

Oliver posa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de Felicity. Celle-ci avait toujours la respiration difficile. Il remonta ses lèvres toujours en embrassant sa peau, il posa un baiser sur sa joue puis il la regarda, elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit son regard. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur ses lèvres qui était entrouverte, il se pencha et l'embrassa, elle ouvrit la bouche pour inviter sa langue à rejoindre la sienne, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. La main qui était sur sa cuisse remonta pour lui caresser sa joue, et il recommença ses mouvements qui les firent gémir de bonheur. Ils oublièrent les soucis qu'ils les attendraient le lendemain, ils oublièrent la réalité qu'ils les rattraperaient dès qu'ils se réveilleraient, alors ils profitèrent de ce moment de répit, qui ne durerait malheureusement pas.

* * *

 **Le lendemain :**

Oliver se réveilla doucement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait bien dormi et il savait pourquoi. Comment une femme pouvait calmer les cauchemars ? Comment arrivait-elle à l'apaiser ? Il sourit en repensant à sa nuit avec Felicity, pour la première fois il était bien, il avait oublié ses ennuis et les choix qui s'imposer à lui. Il étira son bras et il s'inquiéta instantanément lorsqu'il sentit que la place à ses côtés étaient vide, il se redressa et enfilant son bas de pantalon et sortit de la chambre sur ses gardes. Il arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit de la musique venir de la cuisine, il s'y dirigea et il sourit en voyant Felicity se déhancher sur la musique du moment, en préparant une omelette, elle était seulement vêtu d'un léger short blanc et d'un léger maillot bleu. Ses yeux la détaillèrent et son désir refit surface. Il ferma les yeux pour calmer ses ardeurs, la voix doucereuse de sa belle qui chantait lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hum, hum. Se fit-il remarquer.

Sa IT girl sursauta et rougit instantanément en voyant le regard amusée de l'Archer.

\- Ne t'arrête surtout pas à cause de moi. Rigola-t-il légèrement en prenant place à la table de la cuisine.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant une tasse de café fumante devant lui.

Elle émit un léger cri de surprise lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la plaça sur ses genoux.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas servir le café ? Sourit-il en déposant un léger baiser dans le cou.

\- On n'est pas au bureau. Rétorqua-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Merci. Dit-il en continuant ses baisers sur la peau de son informaticienne.

\- Mon omelette va brûler. Murmura-t-elle. Elle gémit légèrement lorsque sa main passa sous son débardeur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Répliqua-t-il en relevant les yeux.

Felicity se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, il lâcha sa tasse de café et caressa doucement sa joue tandis que son autre main remonta dans son dos. Elle s'écarta ce qui le fit grogner légèrement.

\- Pas pour moi, j'ai faim. Sourit-elle en se levant.

Felicity attrapa la casserole et servit l'omelette dans deux assiettes, elle les posa ensuite sur la table.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Oliver prit la fourchette qu'elle lui tendit, il mangea une bouchée du plat, il plissa légèrement les yeux au goût amer, il avala et il leva les yeux. Felicity le regarda avec espoir.

\- Felicity… Tu as échoué cette omelette. Avoua-t-il en lui faisant un sourire désolé.

\- Autant que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en la regardant ennuyé.

\- Hum, hum. Acquiesça-t-il.

\- La cuisine n'est pas pour moi. Soupira-t-elle en la mettant à la poubelle.

Oliver sourit et se leva, il se plaça derrière la blonde et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- On ira manger au Big Belly. Déclara-t-il en posant un baiser dans son cou.

L'Archer sentit la blonde se tendre dans ses bras, il s'écarta et la retourna doucement, il ne fut pas surprise de voir une certaine peur dans ses yeux.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

\- Pourquoi je le regretterais ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu m'as toujours répété que tu ne pouvais être avec personne… Que tu ne pouvais t'attacher à qui que ce soit alors…

\- Je ne le regrette pas. Déclara-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Mais…

\- Mais vaut mieux qu'on garde cette relation secrète. Soupira-t-il.

\- Je suis d'accord. Lui dit la blonde.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda l'Archer avec étonnement.

\- Oui, il faut déjà régler les problèmes.

Oliver sourit et la serra dans ses bras. Il aimait ça avec elle, elle comprenait toujours tout. Felicity rougit quand son ventre se fit entendre.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller manger maintenant. Rigola-t-il en s'écartant.

\- Et comment ? Je te rappel que tu avais ton costume hier. Se moqua doucement la blonde.

\- Je vais appeler Diggle. Soupira-t-il.

Felicity rigola et partie prendre une douche. Oliver la rejoignit après avoir prévenu Diggle.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était réveillée, Kol la tuerait s'il savait qu'elle avait dormi à peine 3 heures. Ses cauchemars étaient différents mais pas la seule fois qu'elle les faisait, elle se voyait en étant Abigaël Queen et dans cette vie-là, elle avait été incapable de sauver sa sœur, ni de se défendre elle-même. Elle était complètement inutile et une incapable. Elle avait vu Thea et Oliver se faire tuer et elle n'avait pas été capable de les sauver, elle était restée sur place à les regarder se faire tuer, sans pouvoir réagir. Elle soupira en se regardant dans un de ses Shuriken qu'elle nettoyait. Elle le reposa et nettoya le reste de ses armes avec soin et précaution. Quand elle eut fini, il était déjà 10h, elle se leva et prit une rapide douche. La tueuse descendit dans la cuisine et se figea en voyant Thea, assis à la table à regarder sa tasse d'un regard vide.

\- Où est Roy ? Demanda doucement la brune.

\- Il prend une douche. Informa simplement la plus jeune.

\- Thea… Commença-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé… De m'être emportée. Dit-elle en relevant les yeux. J'aimerais que tu me parles, que tu te confies… Murmura-t-elle en reposant ses yeux sur la tasse. Ollie et toi vous êtes pareils, je n'ai rien avoir avec vous…

\- Tu te trompes. Répliqua-t-elle en s'avançant.

Thea releva les yeux et Abigaël prit place à ses côtés et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Speedy… Tu fais partie de nous… Oliver et Moi sommes brisés d'une manière que… Que tu ne dois pas comprendre… Mais tu es quelque chose d'important pour nous, une chose importante que personne ne pourrait nous donner…

\- Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Thea, perplexe.

\- Notre humanité… Tu es notre sœur et la seule personne… Qui nous empêche de sombrer encore plus. Sourit la brune.

Thea se serra dans les bras de sa sœur, et celle-ci resserra son étreinte. C'était à moitié un mensonge, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne sentait plus d'humanité en elle mais elle détestait voir sa sœur ainsi, qu'elle croit qu'elle n'est personne. Car elle est tout pour Abigaël, elle risquerait sa vie pour sa sœur et même son frère. Son humanité ressortait qu'avec très peu de monde, ils savaient que même s'ils étaient ''amis'', elle pourrait les tuer s'ils faisaient quoi que ce soit contre elle. Les seules à qui elle ne ferait jamais de mal était ses proches à Starling et les Mikaelson et les enfants évidemment.

\- Parlez moins fort. Grogna une voix bougonne.

Les deux sœurs s'écartèrent et se pincèrent fortement les lèvres pour se retenir un éclat de rire en voyant la tête du fils Merlyn, il s'affala à la table.

\- Tu veux peut-être un café ? Se moqua la Cadette des Queen.

\- Ahah. Mais oui. Grogna-t-il en posant sa tête sur la table.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne bois pas. Se moqua Abigaël, en essayant d'éviter à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sœur pour rien. Soupira-t-il en relevant les yeux. Il remercia Thea d'un signe de tête lorsqu'elle lui servit son café.

\- Bon, partante pour un entraînement ? Demanda Thea en regardant sa sœur.

\- Toujours. Sourit la brune en se levant. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ou tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver la salle de bain ? Se moqua la brune sans vergogne.

\- Ahahah. Très drôle. Je ne me souviens de rien. Grogna Tommy, il mourrait de honte s'il pouvait surtout qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit à la sœur de son meilleur ami, vaut mieux qu'ils n'en parlent pas.

Après quelques moqueries, Abigaël et Thea quittèrent le manoir. La plus âgé avait décidé de l'emmener s'entraîner chez Kol, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose que d'Oliver et du contrat. De toute façon, tant que son partenaire ne trouvait rien elle ne pouvait rien faire, alors autant qu'elle prépare encore plus Thea au cas où et elle espérait fortement que cela serait vraiment un cas où. Kol fut surpris de voir la jeune femme mais il n'en dit rien, ils commencèrent à répéter tous les gestes de défense qu'Abigaël avait enseignée à sa jeune sœur mais cette fois c'était les choses sérieuses. Abigaël avait dit à Thea que cette fois, elle devait vraiment chercher à se défendre, qu'elle devait avoir la force nécessaire. Abigaël avait bien remarqué que Thea avait une certaine colère, elle le remarqua lorsque sa sœur se tendait à force de ne pas arriver à se défendre face à Abigaël. Au bout de 2 heures, Thea réussit à renverser sa sœur sur le tapis, elle sauta de joie.

\- J'ai enfin réussi ! Se réjouit la plus jeune des Queen.

\- Bravo. Félicita la brune avec sincérité, même si elle avait gardé une force correct parce qu'elle savait que si elle avait été un ennemi, Thea ne serait pas en train de se réjouir. Maintenant, tu vas affronter Kol. Déclara-t-elle.

Thea se figea et la regarda incertaine. Kol se plaça aux côtés de sa partenaire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Kol n'a pas la même force que moi, il ira doucement au début mais ensuite plus fort.

Thea était assez stressé, elle ne connaissait pas l'ami de sa sœur mais elle pouvait dire qu'il l'impressionnait, l'effrayé même. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle-même lorsqu'elle affronta le brun, qui retenait ses coups et elle le sentit. Mais elle devait avouer qu'il n'était pas comme elle le pensait, il l'a détendit peu à peu et elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui. Après quelques heures, elle était totalement à l'aise et leur entraînement s'intensifia. Thea était aussi stressé parce qu'elle sentait Abigaël épiait ses moindres gestes. A chaque erreur qu'elle faisait, Abigaël le lui fit remarquer. Abigaël et Kol lui firent une démonstration et elle était scotché, ce n'était pas les mêmes démos qu'avec Roy. Kol et Abigaël ne retenaient pas leurs coups pour se dégager, ils y allaient et elle voyait qu'ils s'en fichaient de se faire mal. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis sous la victoire de la brune, Thea prit soit la place d'Abigaël ou celle de Kol, elle connaissait maintenant les gestes par cœur. La seule chose qui dérangeait la tueuse était que…

\- Tu réfléchis trop Speedy. Intervient la brune lorsque Thea fut à terre.

\- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle pour reprendre sa respiration et s'asseyant au sol.

\- Tu connais les gestes par cœur, mais tu pers pendant 4 secondes tes moyens lorsqu'ils changent subitement de tactique. Tu ne dois pas réfléchir pendant plus de 1 seconde ou 2.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Difficile mais pas impossible. T'y arriveras à force d'entraînement mais tu as au moins appris les gestes, alterne tes entraînements à chaque fois.

\- Donc leçon défense terminé ? Demanda la brune, souhaitant apprendre autre chose.

\- Leçon défense à un contre un terminé. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Comment ça un contre un ? Demanda la plus jeune ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Tes agresseurs ne seront pas forcément tout seul.

\- D'accord parlons de ça après, on peut se poser un peu ?

\- Oui. Rigola-t-elle doucement. On va manger et arrêter si tu veux.

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore atteint mes limites. Dit Thea en se relevant.

\- Cela va être plus tranquille pour ce début de leçon.

\- Conseil, puis technique et confrontation, j'ai pigé le truc. Sourit la plus jeune des Queen.

Les deux sœurs et Kol descendirent et ce dernier prépara à manger. Il fit des pâtes à la carbonara et ils se régalèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Thea appréciait bien Kol, malgré ses airs sévère et froid, elle sentait le respect qu'il avait pour sa sœur et vice-versa. Thea sentait sa sœur sincère et elle la sentait plus détendu que d'ordinaire, elle avait surtout l'impression qu'elle s'occupait de son entraînement pour éviter de penser à quelque chose et elle se doutait que c'était à cause du tueur, elle voulait tellement savoir qui il était et surtout pourquoi lui avoir sauvé la vie. Qu'est-ce que cela lui avait apporté ?

\- Quels sont tes fameux conseils pour plusieurs contre 1 ? Demanda la brune avec curiosité.

\- Dans une équipe, il y a toujours un meneur, même quand ils ne sont que deux.

\- Celui qui donne des ordres. Comprit la cadette.

\- Et généralement qui est le plus fort… La première chose est de remarquer qui c'est mais attention, je vais prendre un exemple : Kol et moi.

\- C'est toi la meneuse. Se moqua la brune.

\- Hey. S'offusqua le brun.

Les deux sœurs rigolèrent à son ton, puis Abigaël reprit son sérieux.

\- Quand il y en a un qui est petit et l'autre grand… Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est le grand le meneur. Certain dirons que c'est Kol le ''meneur'' parce que c'est un gars, mais cela ne veut rien dire ce qui nous ramène à un de mes conseils…

\- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Termina Thea avec un sourire.

\- Yep. Acquiesça la tueuse. Remarque qui est le plus fort.

\- A quoi cela servira ?

\- Cela te dira lequel tu dois le plus te méfier quand tu te bats… Commença Kol. Si tu mets le moins redoutable à terre, tu peux pleinement te concentré sur l'autre, tout en devant garder un œil sur lui quand même. Si c'est deux mecs sont juste des amateurs, ils ne seront pas coordonné et ni synchronisé, alors cela sera ton avantage. Finit-il.

\- Je me souviens quand ce tueur m'a sauvé…

Abigaël et Kol se jetèrent un coup d'œil. La tueuse serra les poings en repensant à cette scène.

\- Il s'en ai débarrassé un par un, si facilement aussi… Ils l'attaquaient avec un temps de retard, ils n'étaient jamais synchronisés avec leurs attaques… Alors ce tueur est un professionnel et ces types des amateurs. Raisonna la plus jeune des Queen en suivant leurs conseils.

\- Le nombre n'est pas si important lorsque tu sais ce que tu fais.

\- Oui, mais dans un certain cas si… Les hommes sont armés, à toi tout seul, tu ne peux rien faire. Leur dit Thea.

\- Les armes ont leurs conseils aussi mais…

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça. Soupira-t-elle ennuyé.

\- Tu apprends vite Thea, d'ici peut-être deux semaines tu seras capable de te défendre quand tu es contre deux…

\- Peut-être que j'apprends vite, mais contre vous deux ce n'est pas vraiment… Utile si…

\- Si Quoi ? Demanda Kol en arquant un sourcil.

\- Si je ne fais pas de terrain.

\- C'est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger Thea. Refusa la seconde enfant Queen.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, on ira dans une salle de boxe ou un truc du genre pour que tu mettes les conseils en pratique mais pas contre des types dangereux.

\- C'était juste une remarque. Se justifia la brune.

\- Si tu commences à penser à faire ceci, tu peux oublier ses entraînements, compris ?

\- Compris Bi'.

Abigaël et Thea remontèrent et d'une discussion de regard entre les tueurs, Kol continua les recherches. Thea le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Les deux sœurs étaient assise sur le tapis face à face, en tailleur.

\- Donc… Quand tu es contre deux types ou des femmes n'oublient jamais ça.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tirer les cheveux. Rigola Thea.

\- Non. Dit-elle avec sérieux, ce qui fit instantanément stopper sa sœur. Casse-lui un ongle. Sourit-elle.

Les deux Queen rigolèrent ce qui leur fit un bien fou. Elles se calmèrent quelques minutes plus tard et reprirent leurs sérieux.

\- C'est à peu près le même principe qu'avec un, sauf qu'il faut que tu sois toujours en mouvement, que tu sois attentive non seulement à ton adversaire mais aussi à ce qu'il se trouve autour de toi. Ne baisse jamais ta garde même s'ils sont tous les deux à terre. Le problème avec deux, c'est que quand tu es un amateur et que tu sais te défendre, tu as tendance à te surestimer mais cela tu t'en souviens.

Thea hocha la tête suspendu aux lèvres de sa sœur.

\- Si tu baisses ta garde, tu es sûr d'être fini. Car admettons que tu les mettes à terre, tu as tendance à baisser complètement ta garde et la première chose que tu te dis c'est que…

\- Je l'es ai eu et qu'ils ne vont pas se relever. Continua sa sœur.

\- Exact. Sourit Abigaël, les gens ont trop tendance à la sous-estimer. Assure-toi qu'ils sont hors d'état de nuire avant de te réjouir. Ensuite, ils sont deux donc 4 mains et 4 jambes, c'est pour ça qu'on peut être facilement impressionné, mais tu peux te contenter juste des tiens pour les contrer, si tu connais les bonnes techniques alors qu'ils soient deux n'y changera rien. Les autres conseils viendront avec la technique. Dit-elle en se levant.

\- On peut le faire sans Kol ?

\- C'est tranquille, je vais juste t'expliquer différentes façon, ok ?

\- Ok.

Abigaël se leva suivit de sa sœur.

\- S'ils sont des faibles, ils ne seront pas coordonnés et attaqueront principalement à l'aveuglette. Tu t'en débarrasse d'un et de l'autre ensuite. Donc on va passer aux amateurs comme… Tes agresseurs… J'ai une question à te poser et réponds-moi honnêtement, je ne te forcerais pas… Thea hocha simplement la tête en fronçant légèrement un sourcil. Kol est doué en informatique… Il peut avoir des caméras lors… Lors de ton agression, cela peut t'apprendre…

La cadette des Queen baissa les yeux et Abigaël vit la peur dans les yeux de sa sœur. Elle regretta immédiatement de lui avoir demandé ça.

\- Laisse tomber, je n'aurais pas dû…

\- D'accord. La coupa la plus jeune.

\- Thea…

\- C'est bon Bi'… Si cela peut m'aider alors je suis prête. Déclara-t-elle.

Abigaël la regarda et plongea ses yeux profondément dans les siens. Elle avait la même lueur déterminée qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait demandé aux frères de Kol de l'entraîner, elle était effectivement prête. La second Queen descendit et demanda à Kol de lui télécharger la vidéo de l'agression de Thea.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

\- Je ne le ferais pas si je ne l'étais pas… Thea a la même détermination que j'ai eue en rentrant dans ta famille.

\- Et on sait où cela ta menait. Lui rappela le brun.

\- Thea n'est pas comme moi, elle ne l'a jamais été et elle ne le sera jamais. Elle a besoin de pouvoir se protéger et j'en ai besoin aussi. Tu peux le faire ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr pour qui tu me prends ? Soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Kol ne prit que 2 minutes pour télécharger la vidéo sur la tablette. Elle le remercia et remonta dans la chambre où Thea était assise sur le tapis, à fixer un point sur le mur.

\- Si tu n'es pas sûr.

\- Je vais gérer. La rassura Thea.

Abigaël s'assit aux côtés de sa sœur et commença la vidéo, Thea se tendit en se voyant marcher dans la rue et voir les types débarquaient. La tueuse s'en voulait de l'avoir proposé mais cela pourra l'aider, elle se retint de montrer la moindre once de colère et resta calme extérieurement.

* * *

 **Vidéo :**

 _Le brun se jeta sur elle et essaya de la frapper mais elle lui attrapa le bras et lui tordit dans le dos. Ses amis serrèrent les poings et Thea se recula contre le mur pour ne pas gêner son sauveur, mais elle était toujours effrayée. Le brun qui avait le bras tournait dans le dos siffla de douleur, puis…_

 _\- Tu es tout seul et on est 4, tu ne peux rien ! Déclara-t-il en rigolant._

* * *

 **Présent :**

\- On va décortiquer… Enfin tu vas décortiquer les erreurs.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça la brune.

\- 1 ère erreur ?

\- Il l'a sous-estimé. Remarqua la jeune.

\- Exact. Il a cru qu'à 4 contre un, ils avaient l'avantage. L'avantage du nombre ? Oui. Mais pas des compétences.

* * *

 **Vidéo :**

 _Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel mais elle ne répondit rien, étant donné que sa sœur la reconnaîtrait. Son silence et le fait qu'ils ne savaient qui se trouvait sous le casque, énerva les gars. Le roux se précipita sur eux. La tueuse lâcha le bras du brun et le poussa de son pied sur le roux et ils tombèrent au sol. Le blond se précipita sur la tueuse et voulu la frapper mais elle l'esquiva facilement, elle lui donna un coup de poing au visage puis un coup de genou dans le ventre. Sous le coup, le blond s'agenouilla en se tenant le ventre et Shadow lui donna un violent coup de genoux dans le nez, un crac se fit entendre dans la ruelle._

* * *

 **Présent :**

\- 2 ème erreur ?

\- Attaquer un par un. Il aurait eu un certain mal avec les quatre en même temps. Proposa la brune.

\- Des professionnelles l'auraient fait sans hésiter car ils savent qu'un adversaire peut être aussi dangereux que plusieurs, surtout qu'ils ont vu comment il l'a arrêté. Ajouta la tueuse.

* * *

 **Vidéo :**

 _Le second brun se précipita à son tour sur l'arrivante, mais cette dernière lui attrapa le poing et l'écarta pour le prendre par le cou. Le blond se releva et courra vers Dark en sortant un couteau de sa poche. Cette dernière qui l'avait vu venir s'écarta légèrement sur le côté, elle lâcha le cou du brun pour attraper la main du blond qui tenait le couteau._

* * *

 **Présent :**

Abigaël se souvient exactement de ce soir-là et elle ne lui ferait pas subir cela. Thea avait fermé les yeux inconsciemment en se souvenant elle aussi. La second Queen attendit en sachant que c'était dur pour elle, ce qui la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas comme elle. Elle s'en fichait de revoir ses types, cela la réjouissait de voir leurs morts. Thea rouvrit les yeux après quelques minutes après avoir réussi à calmer ses tremblements.

\- Il fait un coup bas. Dit Thea en essayant de paraître calme, mais Abigaël remarqua ses tremblements.

\- Speedy…

\- C'est bon Bi', cela prouve que je ne suis pas comme Malcolm Merlyn. Sourit-elle.

\- D'accord… Dans un combat, c'est le plus fort qui l'emporte…

\- Tué ou être tué. Dit simplement Thea.

\- Tes adversaires ne seront pas loyales. Ils vont croire que tu es naïve et ils essayeront de s'en servir contre toi. Ou comme là, ils t'attaqueront par derrière c'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas baisser ton attention. Ne fais jamais confiance à tes ennemis. A personne.

\- Continuons. Mais ne coupe pas quand il… Il l'es tues. Déclara Thea. Abigaël hésita mais remit la vidéo en route.

* * *

 **Vidéo :**

 _Et le planta dans la gorge du brun pour ensuite le tourner violemment. Thea mit sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher un cri et un gémissement de dégoût, elle détourna les yeux. Abigaël n'avait pas oublié que sa sœur était là, mais elle était tellement énervée contre ses types pour s'en être pris à sa sœur, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à les tuer. La tueuse lui enleva de la gorge, puis elle se tourna vers le blond et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec et bien calculé. Ce dernier lâcha l'arme pour se tenir le cou de ses mains comme si son sang pouvait rester dans son corps. Il tomba à genoux en essayer de respirer et il s'allongea en agonisant, puis il arrêta de respirer. Les deux derniers qui restaient regardaient leurs amis morts et ils regardèrent Dark Shadow mauvais._

 _\- Tu vas le payer enfoiré ! S'écria le roux en serrant les poings._

 _Abigaël leur fit signe de venir avec son doigt. Le brun et le roux se regardèrent puis ils se précipitèrent tous les 2 en même temps sur la tueuse. Le roux leva son bras pour la frapper mais la sauveuse se baissa et le frappa au genou qui le fit flancher. Le brun voulu lui mettre un coup de pied mais elle lui attrapa et lui planta le couteau dans la jambe, le tourna violemment puis le retira. Le brun cria de douleur et tomba au sol. Le roux se releva mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Abigaël lui planta le couteau dans le bras, puis elle lui transperça le ventre et remonta le couteau jusqu'à son estomac très lentement. Le roux n'arrivait plus à respirer, puis il tomba plus aucun souffle de vie._

* * *

 **Présent :**

\- Une des choses que tu dois toujours te souvenir… Garde ton calme, sous la colère tu ne réfléchis pas à tes actes. Leur 3 ème erreur. Ils pensaient à venger leurs amis c'est ce qui les a aussi perdu.

\- Comment gérer la colère quand tes proches sont en danger ? Demanda Thea en la regardant.

\- Cela s'apprends et je crois que c'est l'une des choses à faire la plus difficile. Avoua la brune. Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour t'aider sur ce point.

\- Tu penses à Sam ?... Tu lui aurais vraiment cassé le bras ?

\- Oui… Avoua-t-elle en la regardant. Toi et Oliver êtes les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Je n'accepterais jamais que quelque puisse vous faire du mal. Jamais.

\- Je t'aime Bi'. Dit simplement Thea.

\- Je t'aime aussi Speedy. Sourit-elle.

* * *

 **Vidéo :**

 _Dark Shadow se tourna vers le brun qui se tenait toujours la jambe avec une grimace de douleur, elle lui donna un coup de pied au visage et il se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Abigaël posa son pied sur la gorge de l'homme, puis elle jeta le couteau contre le mur d'à côté et elle sortit son arme de derrière son dos et puis elle pointa le brun qui le regardait paniqué et suppliant, en attrapant sa botte pour essayer de la déplacer, ce qui ne marcha bien évidemment pas._

 _\- Je t'en prie… Ne me tues pas !... Je m'excuse… Pour tout ! Supplia-t-il avec terreur._

 _Abigaël n'écoutait pas ses pathétiques excuses, elle ne pensait qu'à la scène qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux. Il avait menacé sa sœur, elle était persuadé de leurs intentions envers elle, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie après cela. Elle tira une balle dans le torse de l'homme, il cria de douleur encore plus fort en sentant une deuxième traversait son corps, puis une troisième. Le brun continuait de suppliait mais Shadow, ne l'entendait plus. Il avait menacé sa petite sœur, il l'avait brutalisé, il voulait lui faire du mal. Son doigt appuya sur la gâchette pour en finir…_

* * *

 **Fin de la vidéo :**

\- Dernier conseil : Appel les flics pour qu'ils l'arrêtent. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui. Sourit-elle. Comment on peut tuer si facilement ? Demanda rhétoriquement Thea en perdant son sourire et fixant le tueur à travers la vidéo.

Abigaël baissa la tête.

\- Je pense que tuer n'est pas si facile… Du moins, on a tous une sorte de déclencheur…

\- Comment ça ?

\- On est tous forcément lié à une raison… Pendant ses années, j'ai vu plusieurs personnes… Certain tué parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix : Légitime Défense, flic ou militaire. D'autres pour la vengeance. D'autres pour protéger leurs proches. D'autres parce qu'ils n'ont pas vécu dans la ''bonne'' famille et n'ont vécu que de sang et de violence. _D'autres pour échapper à la tristesse. Pensa-t-elle pour elle._

\- Tu crois que c'est quelle raison pour lui ? Demanda sa Cadette en la regardant.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Mentit-elle. Mais je sais une chose… Même s'il t'a sauvé, tu ne dois pas lui être reconnaissante, cela ne changera rien aux personnes qu'il a tué comme cette Chelsea Mildon.

\- J'aimerais seulement savoir pourquoi… Bon, maintenant entraînement. Se reprit-elle.

\- On va ré analyser ses gestes et les faire en vrai, je vais aussi t'expliquer ce qu'ils auraient pu faire s'ils auraient combattu à deux, tu es prête ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama la brune en se levant.

Abigaël et Thea regardèrent encore et encore la vidéo. La Cadette des Queen analysa avec attention la scène et essaya de décrypter ce que les types auraient pu faire contre Dark Shadow. Abigaël en profita pour remarquer ses points faibles que les types auraient pu utiliser contre elle, si cela aurait été des pros, elle remarqua que la colère avait dicté la plupart de ses actes et qu'elle aurait eu du mal avec un tueur d'à peu près son niveau. Elle savait que c'était aussi à cause de sa première confrontation avec Arrow, elle avait été trop frustré et ce massacre était surtout dû à qu'elle avait eu besoin de se défouler. Le seule adversaire qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre, sans compter les Mikaelson, avait été Arrow et il se trouvait que c'était son frère. Elle avait vraiment de la chance tiens… Abigaël et Thea s'entraînèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, du moins elle étudiait les techniques et les mettaient en pratique, de temps en temps Kol les rejoignit pour donner des nouvelles silencieuse à Abigaël, puis il aida sa partenaire pendant 1 enchaînement sur 3 pour démontrer comme se débrouiller à deux contre un, ce n'était pas fatiguant vu qu'elle écoutait plutôt les conseils avisés des tueurs. Thea fut mise à terre au même moment que Kol entra dans la pièce.

\- J'ai… Atteint mes… Limites… Bégaya-t-elle à bout de force.

\- Je vois ça. Rigola doucement la brune. Elle regarda son ami qui hocha la tête. Fais-moi des étirements et une série de 20 abdos. Ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Elle reçut seulement un grognement de la part de sa jeune sœur, ce qui la fit sourire. Abigaël suivit Kol jusqu'au salon.

\- J'ai lancé des programmes, et il y en a un qui a réussi à trouver un nom mais cela date de plusieurs mois. L'informa-t-il.

\- Qui ?

\- Si je te dis qu'il aime se faire surnommé le ''Roi''

\- David Nolan… Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Il travaille dans un garage qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres de Starling. Apparemment celui qui l'a contacté et le même qui t'a donné les contrats.

\- Prend le contrôle des caméras.

\- Tout de suite.

Des images apparut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- A l'intérieur.

D'autres images apparut où se trouvait des types qui travaillaient sur toutes types de voiture et d'autre qui faisait des rondes.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux pour t'y rendre toute seule. Constata le tueur.

\- Je ne le serais pas. Puis, David n'est pas un malfrat, juste un délinquant de pacotille. Dit-elle simplement en se détournant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Arrow veut m'aider très bien. Il est temps qu'on s'y mette.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Il sait qui je suis, cela changera quoi qu'il sache que je suis au courant ?

\- Je pense que cela serait plus facile que tu attendes que cette histoire soit finie.

\- Le mieux c'est qu'on soit soudé pour trouver qui en veut à Thea. Arrow et Dark Shadow sont trop différents pour coopérer.

\- Tu crois que cela soit différent avec Abigaël et Oliver ? Vous avez tous les deux des façons différentes de gérer.

\- C'est toi qui a voulu que je demande son aide, et maintenant tu joues à quoi ? Dans les deux cas, on devra ''travailler'' ensemble. Fin de la discussion, ramène Thea au manoir et qu'elle ne discute pas. Trace le signal de mon frère.

Abigaël attrapa son casque et son sac où elle rangea la tablette. Elle enfourcha sa tablette, il n'y avait que trois endroits où ils pouvaient être : QC, le manoir ou le Verdant ou peut-être encore chez Felicity. Elle prit la direction de plus proche qui était le Verdant. Kol ne l'avait toujours pas appelé, elle entra dans le bar où se trouvait 1 serveuse qui déballait des cartons, elle la salua à peine et prit l'étage du bureau, elle soupira quand elle vit qu'il n'y était pas. Un détail la chiffonna quand elle descendit les escaliers. Elle se souvint subitement de la soirée où elle avait joué la serveuse. Thea avait été enlevé et Oliver l'avait su. Comment ? Il était au Verdant, alors personne n'était au courant de son enlèvement. Comment il avait pu arriver aussi vite ? A moins que…

\- Oliver vient souvent ici ? Demanda-t-elle à la serveuse.

\- Oui, vu que le club appartient à Thea. Répondit-elle.

\- Oui mais, où il va généralement ? Dans le bureau ?

\- La plupart du temps, on ne le voit pas arriver et je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu monter.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la soirée que Thea avait organisée pour euh… Gabrielle Solis ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Thea avait été enlevé. Rachel a prévenu votre frère lorsqu'elle ne vous as pas revu revenir. Il est parti rapidement après.

\- Merci. Sourit la brune.

\- Pas de quoi. Dit-elle en retournant dans la réserve.

Abigaël fit le tour de la salle et croisa les bras, elle reçut un message, elle sortit son téléphone.

\- _Il est en route pour le Verdant. Il sera vers toi d'ici 10 minutes. Lut-elle._

La tueuse se posta au milieu et tourna sur elle-même, elle vit un couloir sous les escaliers et elle s'y dirigea, elle se retrouva devant une porte qui était protégé par un code.

\- _La cave évidemment. Pensa-t-elle._

Quel meilleur cachette que d'être sous le club que dirige leur sœur. Il peut venir comme bon lui semble sans paraître suspect, elle sortit la tablette de son sac et la brancha sur le tableau de code, elle lança un Algorithme qui l'ouvrit après quelques secondes de recherche, la porte s'ouvrit et elle entra. Abigaël descendit les escaliers et elle fut englouti par le noir, elle se dirigea vers l'un des piliers et trouva l'interrupteur qu'elle actionna et elle fut ébahis par le spectacle devant elle. **(Bon, je ne vais pas vous détailler la pièce, vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi :-P)** Son regard fut surtout attiré par les costumes vert et rouge dans les vitrines. Elle s'arrêta devant celui de son frère. Abigaël entendit des pas dans les escaliers et elle savait que c'était l'équipe. Elle se tourna et vit en effet toute l'équipe, du moins, la base du groupe, il manquait Tommy et Laurel, même Sara était là.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier s'arrêta en même temps que ses partenaires, ils furent stupéfaits de voir la seconde enfant Queen devant la vitrine du costume d'Arrow. Comment elle avait su ? Oliver regarda Sara, qui secoua négativement la tête, disant qu'elle n'avait rien dit. L'Archer regarda sa sœur qui tourna la tête en leur direction, elle n'afficha aucune émotion. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'elle regarda Diggle.

\- Comment va la douce Carly ? Provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

Diggle fit un pas en la regardant d'un regard noir mais il fut stoppé par Roy qui lui attrapa le bras, il regardait les poings d'Oliver qui étaient serrés.

\- Laissez-nous. Ordonna l'Archer, ce qui fit perdre le sourire à la tueuse.

La Team hésita mais fit ce qu'il leur avait ''demandé'', Felicity posa doucement sa main sur son bras et sortit ensuite. Abigaël regarda de nouveau le costume.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Kol a une très bonne intuition… J'ai refusé de le croire évidemment.

\- J'ai aussi refusé de voir pour toi jusqu'à hier soir… Quand tu as voulu t'en prendre à Carly. Lui rappela-t-il en plissant les yeux et s'approchant.

\- C'était un piège. Lui révéla-t-elle en se tournant face à lui. Tu ne savais jamais quand je pouvais attaquer. Felicity a trouvé bien vite où j'étais, non ?

\- C'était toi le message… Comprit-il. Tu n'avais aucune intention de t'en prendre à elle.

\- Non.

\- Et pour Felicity ?

\- Je n'allais pas m'en prendre à elle… Je voulais juste attirer l'attention d'Arrow. Mais pour sa mère, j'ai effectivement deux amis à Vegas. Ce n'était pas du bluff. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Et maintenant ? Dis-moi que tu n'as plus l'intention de tuer sa mère ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je sais qui tu es que je vais arrêter. Comprenant où il voulait en venir. Bien sûr la donne a légèrement changé vu que tu as des sentiments pour cette blonde.

\- Tu étais là hier soir ? C'est pour ça que tu as su vraiment qui j'étais.

\- Effectivement. Je comprends pourquoi tu tiens à elle, elle n'est vraiment pas comme cette stupide Laurel.

\- Kol a attaqué Laurel. Il y avait d'autre moyen pour nous prouver que ce n'était pas toi.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Soupira-t-elle. J'ai un nom.

\- Bien, je vais m'en occuper… Toi, tu retournes au Manoir. Déclara-t-il en se retournant.

\- Ça c'est hors de question. Objecta la brune. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as besoin de mon aide. Dit-elle ce qui le fit se retourner de nouveau.

\- Non.

\- Tu as besoin de moi pour cette histoire.

\- Tu te trompes, je n'ai pas besoin d'une tueuse.

\- Ah oui ? Je suis certain que cela t'aurait bien aidé lors de la destruction des Glades. Fit Abigaël en haussant le ton.

\- Ce n'est pas toi.

\- Si c'est moi, je ne suis plus celle que tu crois. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi non plus. Déclara-t-elle froidement en s'apprêtant à le contourner.

Oliver lui attrapa vivement le bras et elle lui fit face en plissant les yeux.

\- Arrête sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu vas faire quoi Ollie ? Ce n'est pas question de moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que je suis allée chez Felicity pas vrai ?

\- Parce que tu es ma sœur. Répliqua-t-il. Tu as assez tué.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

\- Abi'…

\- Ta priorité devrait être Thea. Grogna la tueuse. Je crois que ta raison, on n'a pas besoin de l'aide de l'autre. Déclara-t-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne et quittant l'Arrow Cave.

Elle croisa la Team mais ils ne firent aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Ils entrèrent dans le QG. Oliver était appuyé contre la table de soin et les yeux fermés.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, on ne fait pas équipe avec elle ? Demanda Roy.

Diggle se posta devant Oliver, ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder devant lui, puis son partenaire.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu tuer Carly. Révéla-t-il à l'ancien Militaire.

\- Et toi, tu l'as crois évidemment.

\- Sérieusement ? Je ne sais plus quoi croire. Dit-il.

Il s'écarta de la table et se mit dos aux autres, il se retourna et prit une légère inspiration.

\- Je connais ma sœur, du moins… Je croyais la connaître… Elle est déterminée à retrouver ce type, avec ou sans nous.

\- Si Abigaël a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Carly, c'est alors la vérité.

\- Ah oui ? Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as croisé une fois tous les 2 ans ? Agressa Diggle.

\- Si elle voulait tuer Carly, alors crois-moi qu'elle serait déjà morte. Commença à hausser le ton la blonde.

\- Alors tu lui fais confiance ? Après tout, tu te tape bien la fille du chef de la Ligue des Assassins.

\- Ca suffit maintenant. S'écria brusquement Felicity ce qui surpris Sara et Diggle qui stoppèrent leurs disputes. Si elle fait ça de son côté, alors c'est aussi pire que si vous étiez avec elle. Mais ce qu'on oublie c'est que si elle nous a demandé de l'aide c'est pour Thea.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna l'ancien Militaire.

\- Elle a trouvé une piste pour celui qui lui a demandé d'assassiné Thea. Elle est allée chez Felicity pour entrer en contact avec moi, pour que je l'aide… Avoua l'Archer vert.

\- Alors il faut le faire. Déclara Sara. Cela nous concerne pas mais Thea.

Oliver prit sa décision et peu importe ce que pense Diggle, il n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter avec sa sœur. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de la faire changer, il avait voulu la faire culpabiliser et il aurait dû savoir que cela allait dégénérer, il avait oublié que sa priorité était Thea. Il se rendit en costume à l'appartement de Kol et se trouva sur le balcon. Le tueur était devant l'ordi et il se leva en voyant le Justicier.

\- Tiens donc Oliver… Ou dois-je t'appeler Arrow ? Demanda-t-il avec arrogance.

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

\- Mais vas-y fais comme chez toi. Dit-il ironiquement. Elle est en haut, elle se prépare.

Oliver lui lança un regard noir et monta. Il entra. Sa sœur était en tenu et rangeait ses armes à leurs emplacements.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas encore me juger ? Agressa-t-elle en l'ayant entendu.

\- Il faudra que l'on parle dès qu'on aura retrouvé celui qui en veut à Thea.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire ''équipe'' ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

\- Pas avec Dark Shadow, mais avec Abigaël.

\- Désolé mais ton souhait ne pourra être exaucé, je ne suis plus cette fille-là.

\- Je pense le contraire… Tu n'as pas tué Carly. Et tu as sauvé Thea.

\- J'ai tué Gregory Andrews et Chelsea Mildon. Lui rappela-t-elle. N'essaye pas de me trouver des choses qui me rachèteraient. Dit-elle en mettant sa veste. Je n'en ai aucune. Thea est ma sœur et pour Carly j'avais d'autres priorités en tête.

\- Qui est le type ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- On ne la joue pas comme ça. Tu me suis. Déclara-t-elle en attrapant son casque et quitta la chambre.

\- Kol.

\- Comme d'habitude. Dit-il en se plaçant derrière son ordi.

Oliver et Abigaël sortirent de l'appartement dans une tension oppressante. La tueuse fut surprise en voyant Roy et Sara près de trois motos dont la sienne et en tenue. Abigaël enfourcha sa moto, ainsi que les trois autres Justiciers.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on allait à une fête de Carnaval. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de se moquer sarcastiquement. Où est Nyssa ? Demanda-t-elle à Sara.

\- Elle est retournée à Nanda Parbat pour une affaire urgente. Répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi t'es resté ? Demanda-t-elle en enfilant son casque.

\- Pour t'empêcher de déraper. Sourit-elle en mettant son casque à son tour.

\- Tu as de l'espoir. Dit-elle simplement en démarrant.

\- Kol. Met-moi sur la fréquence des ''Justiciers''.

\- _C'est fait. Dit-il après quelques secondes._

\- Le type est David Nolan. Il tient un garage à vingt Kilomètres de Starling. Il trafic surtout des voitures, moto et des pièces. Leur avoua-t-elle.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il sait quelque chose ? Roy._

\- Parce que vous seriez idiot de croire que Kol est stupide.

\- _Tu le connais, pas vrai ? Oliver._

\- J'ai eu un léger différent avec lui.

\- _Lequel ? Oliver._

\- Je lui ai raflé une voiture il y a quelques années. Il est du genre très rancunier.

\- _Pourquoi il en voudrait à Thea ? Felicity, perplexe._

\- Pas lui, mais celui qui m'a donné les contrats la contacté et je veux savoir pourquoi.

Ils restèrent dans leurs pensées pendant le reste de la route. Leur alliance promettait d'être rude. La dispute avec son frère avait bouleversé Abigaël. Bien sûr, elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de sa part. Oliver appréhendait énormément ce qui se passerait avec ce Nolan, le plus dur était qu'il savait maintenant qui elle était, cela aurait été sûrement plus facile s'il n'avait rien su. Enfin, il le pensait mais n'était pas sûr. Sara savait exactement ce qui allait se passer avec Abigaël, elle était incontrôlable lorsque sa concernait Oliver et Thea. Et bien que ce premier soit là, elle savait que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, enfin peut-être pas. Roy était toujours aussi stupéfait qu'Abigaël soit la tueuse. Encore un mensonge de plus à dire à Thea et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il savait que cela la détruirait de savoir qu'Abigaël était une tueuse impitoyable. Déjà qu'elle haïssait Merlyn pour les Glades, alors il ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer la réaction de la plus jeune des Queen. Le groupe arrivèrent devant le garage qui était assez modeste vu de l'extérieur, ils descendirent des motos, personne ne se trouvait devant.

\- Kol ? Demanda la brune perplexe.

\- _6 types au rez-de-chaussée. Nolan se trouve au deuxième. L'informa-t-il._

Abigaël fit un pas mais elle fut stoppée par la main de son frère sur son bras.

\- Pas de morts. Dit-il entre ses dents et plissant les yeux.

\- Tout dépends d'eux. Déclara-t-elle froidement en se dégageant.

Oliver lui pressa le pas suivit de Roy et Sara. Abigaël entra dans le garage et les types plissèrent les yeux quand ils la virent.

\- Salut Messieurs, vous avez l'air en forme. Sourit-elle moqueuse.

\- Abigaël Queen. Tu ne devrais pas être là. Grogna l'un des types en prenant une clé à molette.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'endroits où je ne devrais pas être.

Arrow, Canary et Arsenal entrèrent à leurs tours et les gars ne furent pas déstabilisés.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Répéta l'un des gars.

\- Je partirais si vous me dîtes ce que vous savez sur les contrats de Starling.

Les types se regardèrent ne sachant pas à quoi elle faisait références, ce qui la fit soupirer.

\- Peut-être que Nolan servira à quelques choses lui.

Deux types se placèrent devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer, ce qui lui fit plisser dangereusement les yeux. Arrow, Arsenal et Canara se tendirent lorsque leurs collègues les encerclèrent.

\- Dégagez de mon chemin. Grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Euuh… Non.

Il se jeta sur elle, clé à molette en main prêt à l'abattre sur elle mais elle attrapa son bras. Ce qui fut le signal pour les autres types qui se jetèrent à leurs tours sur les Justiciers. Abigaël lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, ce qui le fit se plier en deux. Son collègue se jeta sur elle, mais elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou, ce qui le fit tomber sur le valide dans un gémissement de douleur, puis un violent coup au visage. Abigaël tordit la main de son assaillant qui lâcha l'arme dans la manœuvre, elle lui fit un croche-pied et il s'étala au sol. Elle attrapa la clé à molette et lui donna un violent coup derrière la tête, puis au deuxième qui s'était relevé. Elle les regarda un instant, puis elle se tourna pour voir que ses coéquipiers s'étaient débarrassés des autres. Sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent où se trouvait Nolan. Ce dernier était sous une Porsche 911 où seules ses jambes dépassaient et elle grimaça, à part les Lamborghini, elle avait en horreur les voitures italiennes. Elle se posta près du skate et se gratta la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. Nolan sortit de sous la voiture et il haussa un sourcil en voyant la jeune femme devant lui.

\- Abigaël Queen. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te revoir de sitôt.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur le contrat sur Thea. Ordonna-t-elle en ignorant son ton haineux envers elle.

\- Tu crois qu'en venant ici, et accompagné de tes petits copains, je t'aiderais ? Demanda-t-il en se levant, elle plissa les yeux en serrant les dents. Même si je savais quoi que ce soit, je ne te dirais rien. Alors dégage de mon garage. Ordonna-t-il encore plus froidement en se détournant.

Mais Abigaël ne le vit pas de cet œil, elle s'avança rapidement sur lui, elle le frappa au genou qui le fit flancher, elle l'attrapa par l'arrière de ses cheveux et frappa sa tête violemment contre la table à leur gauche. Elle le tira violemment en arrière et plaqua son visage sur une autre table, tous ce qui s'y trouvait finit au sol. Il gémit lorsque la douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Les Justiciers furent figés sur place excepté Sara qui n'était pas surprise. Abigaël enleva brusquement une cale avec son pied qui retenait un moteur de moto qui tomba, Abigaël attrapa vivement la corde d'une main pour le retenir lorsqu'il fut à environ 30 centimètres du crâne de David, qui ferma les yeux sous la peur. La tueuse s'aida de son genou pour le soutenir.

\- Je ne suis pas Hulk, tu as environ 40 secondes avant que ce moteur ne t'explose le crâne. Grogna-t-elle avec haine. Alors dis-moi maintenant ce que tu sais ! Pourquoi on ta contacté ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui s'est. Dit-il précipitamment. Il voulait savoir où tu te trouvais mais je sais pas pourquoi.

Abigaël relâcha de sa prise et le moteur continua sa descente avant qu'elle ne le retienne de nouveau, 15 centimètres de son crâne. David ferma fortement les yeux et elle put le sentir trembler sous sa poigne.

\- 20 secondes. Prévint-elle.

\- Je te promet que c'est la vérité, mais je peux savoir qui pourrait te le dire.

\- Qui ? S'écria-t-elle en relâchant de sa prise avant de le retenir à nouveau. 10 centimètres.

\- Newt O'brien. S'écria-t-il. Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça !

\- Il m'aurait contacté s'il savait quoi que ce soit. 10 Secondes. Prévint-elle.

\- Il se met au courant de tous les contrats si lui ne sait pas, alors personne ne sait. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je le promets ! Il avait battu le record de Felicity de parler aussi longtemps sans respirer.

\- Abigaël ! S'écria la voix modifiée autoritaire de son frère, en voyant qu'elle était prête à le faire.

Celle-ci serra les dents et relâcha Nolan, puis le moteur, qui se posa brutalement sur la table qui tangua avant de se stabiliser. Abigaël regarda sa main qui était devenue rouge dû à la force qu'elle avait dû mettre pour retenir ce moteur. David se recula de la brune et elle sentit le regard désapprobateur d'Oliver à ses côtés. Nolan tenta tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur, et se reprit difficilement de sa frayeur.

\- Ma dernière question… Abigaël s'accroupît devant lui. Où est O'brien maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire et une voix doucereuse.

\- Il… Il y a un rassemblement à Centrale City… Pour une course de Drift.

\- Bien et quand et où est exactement ce rassemblement ?

\- Personne ne le sait tant… Tant qu'on n'est pas invité. Avoua-t-il.

\- Aucune course illégale ne se fait sur… Elle s'interrompit en tournant légèrement les yeux.

Les Justiciers froncèrent les sourcils quand elle ferma un instant les yeux et se releva en inspirant.

\- La DéLeon. Souffla-t-elle entre ses dents en faisant dos au Justicier et à Nolan.

\- La quoi ? redemanda l'Archer rouge en arquant un sourcil.

Abigaël lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis à David.

\- Il me faudra des mois pour me faire inviter là-bas. Grinça-t-elle. Et encore… Grogna-t-elle.

\- Sauf que ce n'est plus Jaime qui s'occupe des invitations. Avoua le blond.

\- Alors qui ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Toretto.

\- Dom. Sourit-elle. Si tu m'as menti… Je te tuerais. Menaça-t-elle en perdant son sourire. Et personne ne pourras m'arrêter. Prévint-elle avec haine.

Elle se détourna et sortit de la pièce, suivit des Justiciers. Abigaël sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Roy en regardant ses coéquipiers.

Abigaël se retourna et une voix étrangère répondit.

\- Salut Han.

\- _Queen. Cela fait un bail. S'étonna le Japonais._

\- Tu accepterais de me rendre un service ? Demanda la brune avec un sourire.

\- _Ce que tu veux voudras. Dit-il sans hésitation._

\- J'ai besoin d'une voiture _._

\- _Viens à Centrale. Répondit-il immédiatement en raccrochant._

\- Maintenant ? Elle les regarda tour à tour. Vous avez déjà participé à une course de voiture ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire ravie.

* * *

 **PUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUBPUB. Normalement j'avais prévu de couper là, mais le suspense se trouvera à un autre endroit, je pense que vous êtes ravie de la longueur hihi, mais on va rester encore un peu ensemble. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Fast & Furious. J'adore Vin Diesel et j'ai été dégoûté et le mot est faible de la mort de Paul Walker, j'ai même pleurée lors du 7ème Opus, lors des flash-back à la fin et aussi à cause de la musique qui est simplement su-blime et ainsi que le ma-gni-fi-que passage avec Mia... Paix à son âme. :'(… Bon, vous voulez peut-être la suite non ? Et bin la voici :-)**

* * *

Les frères et sœur Queen, Roy et Sara arrivèrent à Centrale City et ils suivirent la seconde Queen. Abigaël avait demandé à Kol de surveiller Thea et de ne rien lui dire. Felicity quant à Elle, elle devait trouver une excuse pour QC et surtout à Isabel, ce qui s'avéra difficile et elle continuerait ses recherches en surveillant tout de même les Justiciers. Diggle avait décidé de rester à l'écart pour cette fois, ne pouvant digérer le fait de faire équipe avec la tueuse. Laurel et Tommy eurent une discussion sur leurs disputes et sur Abigaël.

La tueuse et les Justiciers arrivèrent quelques minutes après devant un garage.

\- Il y a un escalier de secours à droite, rejoignez moi au 3ème étage. Ordonna-t-elle doucement en s'éloignant.

Abigaël entra dans le garage et sourit en constatant que rien n'avait changé, sauf qu'il y avait plus de voiture. Des personnes travaillaient sur toutes sortes de voiture et elle sourit en reconnaissant Han sous une Mazda Rz7 noir et rouge **(La même que dans le 3 sauf la couleur qui est normalement orange et noir)**

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas bousillé ? Je suis étonnée. Rigola la brune.

Elle entendit un léger Boom suivit d'un juron, elle se pinça les lèvres lorsque Han sortit en se massant doucement la tête, il se figea lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, puis un sourire ravie s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Queen. Ravie que tu sois de retour. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- J'aurais juste préféré que ce ne soit pas dans ses circonstances. Soupira-t-elle en s'écartant.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Quelqu'un en veut à Thea. Révéla-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Viens on vas dans mon bureau. En tournant son regard dans le garage.

Elle le suivit et ils arrivèrent au troisième étage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Je vais t'expliquer mais d'abord… Commença-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière Han. Tu ne flippes pas, Ok ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença-t-il en se retournant. Il fut plus que surpris en voyant les Justiciers de Starling.

\- Tu traînes avec eux ? S'étonna le Japonais. Pourquoi ne pas faire copain avec Flash pendant que t'y es ?

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le Justicier de Centrale… Tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- Je ne suis pas revenue ici… Depuis bien longtemps.

\- Ah oui, ton… Passé. Comprit-il. Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?

\- Crois-moi moins t'en saura, mieux se sera. Le prévint-elle avec un léger sourire désolé.

\- Très bien. S'avoua-t-il vaincu. Bon et pour cette histoire avec Thea ?

\- Quelqu'un lui en veut et je veux trouver qui… Je suis allée voir Nolan et il m'a dit un nom. Lui révéla-t-elle avec vitesse.

\- Tu sais que tout ce qui sort de sa bouche n'est que mensonge. Soupira Han.

\- Oh crois-moi que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Dit-elle en appuyant son regard.

\- Très bien. Et qui ?

\- Newt.

\- Si Newt savait quoi que ce soit, il t'aurait contacté, surtout si cela concerne ta sœur. Lui dit-il avec certitude.

\- C'est pour ça que je dois le voir. Alors tu peux me trouver une voiture ou pas ?

\- Non.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais…

\- Car j'en ai déjà une. Lui révéla-t-il avec un sourire. Suis-moi.

Le japonais lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il la suive et les Justiciers firent un pas mais Han les stoppèrent en levant sa main.

\- Vous non, vous allez faire peur à tout le monde.

\- Je ne la laisse pas avec vous. Déclara l'Archer vert.

\- Tu te le tape ou quoi ? Demanda Han en regardant la brune, arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Soupira-t-elle en dardant son frère d'un regard noir, qu'il lui rendit.

\- Ok, je laisse la soirée à tout le monde. Soupira-t-il.

Han congédia ses employés et amis, puis ils se dirigèrent tous dans un garage sous-terrain. Il alluma la lumière et une voiture était recouverte par une bâche.

\- Abigaël Queen doit conduire la meilleure voiture.

\- Me dis pas que c'est une Italienne, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ses voitures. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Non. Rigola-t-il.

Han enleva la bâche qui laissa dévoiler une Ford Mustang GT 2010 rutilante noir métallique, vitre teintée. Roy en fut émerveillé comme un enfant, c'était un mec après tout. Sara et Oliver sourirent, ils savaient ce que cette voiture signifiait. Oliver l'avait offerte à sa sœur et elle n'avait autorisation que de s'en servir qu'à ses 16 ans, enfin officiellement. Abigaël était bouche-bée devant la voiture.

\- Tu… Tu l'as réparé. Murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

\- Cette bit… Voiture m'a donné du fil à retordre, il m'a fallu des mois pour la mettre au mieux. Se reprit-il en voyant son regard assassin, mais ses yeux étaient reconnaissants. Mais je sais… La valeur qu'elle a pour toi. Sourit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire.

Abigaël posa ses yeux sur la voiture et posa doucement sa main sur le capot, comme si elle pouvait se briser. Elle regarda son frère et malgré tout, ils se sourirent.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda le Japonais.

\- Maintenant… Commença-t-elle en le regardant. J'ai besoin d'une invitation pour la DéLeon. Avoua-t-elle. D'après Nolan, Newt doit y être.

\- Et s'il n'y est pas ?

\- Ce qui voudra dire qu'il m'a menti. J'aviserai ensuite.

\- Très bien. Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé. Avoua-t-il en regardant le véhicule. J'ai changé toutes les pièces, les roues et le moteur aussi. Elle devrait tout à fait correspondre à ton style de conduite, mais je ne l'ai pas conduite car je sais que tu m'aurais tué. Rigola-t-il. Elle sourit. Je vais appeler Dom. Déclara-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Personne ne dit un mot. Abigaël fit doucement le tour de la voiture en caressant doucement la carrosserie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Arsenal en se retenant de la toucher.

\- Accident dans une course. Mal contrôler l'un des virages et l'un des concurrents m'a foncé dedans… 1 semaine d'Hôpital. Grimaça-t-elle en se souvenant de cette mauvaise passe.

\- Elle est magnifique.

\- Le goût des Queen pour les belles voitures américaines. Sourit-elle. N'est-ce pas Oliver ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- C'est toi qui lui a offerte. Comprit Roy en regardant son mentor.

Oliver hocha la tête avec un sourire nostalgique. Han arriva.

\- Tu sauras le lieu de rendez-vous dans 1h ou 2. Sourit Han. Dom a hâte de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi mais en attendant… Dit-elle en s'installant dans sa voiture.

Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia de se retrouver à l'intérieur. Le Japonais s'appuya contre la portière.

\- Ça m'étonne que Kol ne soit pas avec toi.

\- Il veille sur Thea. Lui avoua-t-elle en démarrant sa voiture, elle fit un sourire béat à l'entente du moteur. Garde contact, je vais voir si quelque chose ne vas pas, même si je ne doute pas de tes capacités. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Très bien. Dit-il en l'appelant.

Han lui ferma la porte et Oliver entra côté passager.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens avec toi. Je ne te quitte pas et ce n'est pas parce que tu es Dark Shadow. Sourit-il.

\- D'accord. Lui rendit-elle.

Elle tapa un code pour démarrer la voiture. Elle abaissa le pare-soleil et appuya sur un bouton et une lumière bleu clignota, elle appuya sur un autre bouton et la plage arrière se retourna dévoilant des basses et une musique envahie l'habitacle. Elle s'attacha et son frère fit la même chose. Elle quitta le garage et prit une allure tranquille, au début.

\- Les pneus ne sont pas assez équilibré. Remarqua la jeune femme.

\- _Il faudra les regonflé. Quels côtés ? Se fit entendre la voix du Japonais dans la voiture._

\- Gauche. Dit-elle en prenant la direction de l'autoroute.

Abigaël accéléra progressivement mais elle grogna en regardant le tableau de bord.

\- Elle n'a pas autant de puissance qu'elle devrait. Je ne dépasse pas les 150 km/h.

\- _Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la voir explosé. Mais si elle ne dépasse pas cette vitesse je sais jusqu'à où aller._

\- Monté de puissance, puis pression des pneus.

\- _C'est noté, je m'en charge. Dit-il en raccrochant._

Abigaël soupira puis reprit la direction du garage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda subitement la jeune femme.

Oliver savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir, il regarda le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux.

\- Tu restes ma sœur… Quoi que t'es pu faire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris au Verdant…

\- Tu n'es plus obligé de tuer maintenant.

\- C'est tout ce que je sais faire… Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus la même.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux…

\- Tu es un Justicier Ollie. Je suis une tueuse. Tu cherches à voir la sœur que tu as connu avant ce drame et cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'est plus, quoi que tu penses… La seule chose qui a changé c'est que maintenant je ne peux plus tuer Arrow.

Ils se turent pendant le reste du trajet. Arrivée au garage, Han et Abigaël s'occupèrent de la Mustang et vérifièrent tout de même les autres pièces. Les Justiciers ne dirent rien et les observèrent. Sara jeta des coups d'œil à Oliver avec inquiétude, elle savait que bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, il était inquiet et n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire dès que Thea serait hors de danger. Abigaël n'arrêterait jamais de faire ce qu'elle faisait, la second Queen était un requin, elle avait goûté au sang et elle y avait pris goût et pire, du plaisir. Abigaël savait où se trouvait le rassemblement. Un parking qui se trouvait à quelques minutes du garage de Han. Ils se préparèrent mais Abigaël et Han iraient seules car les Justiciers ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire voir, enfin seule Sara serait avec eux, sur insistement d'Oliver. Il y avait des caméras alors ils pourraient quand même suivre ce qu'il se passait et ils resteront en contact grâce à leurs oreillettes et ils restèrent non loin du Parking. Abigaël portait une jupe courte en jean noir, des bottes à talon assez haut et un débardeur argenté avec une ceinture ventrale blanche, elle portait une veste en cuir noir. La brune avait laissé ses cheveux ondulé tombait en cascade dans son dos. Une arme était comme d'habitude caché dans son dos.

Abigaël, Han et Sara étaient dans la Mustang, les deux premiers à l'avant et la blonde à l'arrière. La tablette de Han se trouvait sur le tableau de bord. D'un coup, l'image grésilla et une homme noir apparut à l'écran.

\- Roman. Sourit-elle. Il est toujours autant baratineur ?

\- A ton avis ? Rigola-t-il.

\- Bonjour les amis, me voici, moi, Roman Chaperon, le plus beau, intelligent et le meilleur de tous les gars. Commença-t-il.

\- Il s'entendrait bien avec Tommy Merlyn celui-là. Rigola-t-elle.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, venant directement de notre cher Dominic Toretto… Quelqu'un qui a disparu pendant quelques années et qui commençait vraiment à nous manquer. Une femme belle, forte et qui a un don innée pour les courses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à se reprocher ? Demanda la brune avec ironie en rigolant légèrement.

\- Si vous ne savez pas de qui je parles, alors tant pis pour vous ! Et pour ce qui l'aurait reconnu, et oui je parle bien de notre Abigaël Queen internationale. Elle est inscrite à la DéLeon alors Messieurs faîtes attention parce que non seulement, elle est aussi douée que notre champion Toretto, mais elle est aussi au volant de sa célèbre Mustang de 2010… Il continua avec une voix posée et sérieuse. Cette Mustang mes amis, a une histoire…

Abigaël baissa les yeux. Han et Sara lui jetèrent un coup d'œil.

\- Mais cette histoire… Ce n'est pas à moi de la révéler. Mais ce que je peux vous révéler c'est qu'Abigaël est une déesse de la conduite… Et elle se doit de conduire le char des dieux… Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire… Abigaël Queen ?... Bienvenue à la DéLeon. Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, avant que la vidéo ne se coupe.

\- J'espère que tu ne voulais pas passer inaperçu. Rigola doucement le Japonais.

Abigaël roula des yeux mais ne répondit rien, pour se concentrer sur la course qu'elle allait faire contre elle-ne-savait-qui. Ils arrivèrent au Parking et la brune fut très bien accueilli, même si Sara et Han voyaient qu'elle était tendu et sur ses gardes. Une Dodge Charger le dernier modèle en noir métallisé, suivit d'une Nissan blanche GTR et d'une Aston Martin Vanquish V12 grise attira l'attention de la conductrice, elle sourit en sachant exactement qui c'était. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers les voitures. Sara ne comprit pas et Han si. Abigaël arriva vers un homme qui était sorti de la 1ère, il fit un sourire quand il vit la brune arrivait.

\- Toretto ! Sourit la tueuse.

Ce dernier prit la jeune femme dans les bras. Elle était toute petite comparé aux chauves ce qui fit amusait toujours Han.

\- Salut Queen. Ravie de te revoir.

Une femme latino sortit de la même avec un sourire et la tueuse s'écarta de Dom.

\- Hey ma belle. Han nous as rapidement expliqué.

Abigaël la prit dans ses bras.

\- J'aurais préféré te voir pour d'autres choses. Soupira la copine de Dom.

\- Moi aussi.

Un blond aux yeux bleus sortir de la 2ème accompagné de Mia.

\- Salut Abi, je suis content de te revoir.

\- Et moi donc.

\- Tu as l'air d'être en forme. Sourit Abigaël en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi. Dit-elle en la regardant de bas en haut.

Cependant, la tueuse vit bien que la femme de Brian se doutait de quelque chose mais elle lui en fut reconnaissante de ne rien dire, elle avait toujours été observatrice mais ils ne savaient rien pour son passé, même s'ils se doutaient qu'il n'était pas très glorieux. Une petite tête à l'arrière de la voiture attira ses yeux bleus.

\- Vous avez emmené le petit Jack. S'étonna-t-elle mais elle en fut ravie.

Brian sourit et il ouvrit la portière pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Abigaël s'approcha et le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux puis la joue.

\- Tu as grandi dis-donc !

La brune regarda Mia et Dom avec un sourire.

\- Il a le sourire des Toretto, il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Encore heureux d'ailleurs. Se moqua-t-elle en regardant Brian.

\- Ah ah ah... Rigola-t-il nerveusement. Tu ne changeras jamais. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Abigaël lui fit un clin d'œil et s'apprêtait à répondre quand…

\- Et moi tu ne me dis pas Bonjour ? C'est moi le plus beau ! Bouda Roman Chaperon.

Abigaël se tourna en roulant des yeux en voyant ce dernier avec un regard outré, elle s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

\- Pas derrière tes caméras, ronron ?

La Team Toretto rigola quand le Black fit une légère grimace en s'écartant.

\- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce surnom. Et je ne voulais pas louper l'occasion de te revoir.

Abigaël rigola et lui fit un sourire faussement désolé.

\- Excuse-moi Ro-man. Ravie de te revoir aussi.

Ce dernier roula des yeux et Abigaël fit les présentations avec Sara, ils ne furent pas étonnés en sachant l'histoire de la blonde, et ils s'entendaient bien. Abigaël discutait avec Letty qui lui racontait quelques anecdotes sur leurs familles. Elle portait le petit Jack dans ses bras et lui faisait des chatouilles sur le ventre. Oliver et Sara furent attendris de voir ça, elle était différente avec un enfant, et personne ne pourrait imaginer qu'elle était une tueuse impitoyable. Abigaël en étant assez proche d'eux, elle se sentait toujours à part, ils étaient une famille soudés et quand elle les regardait, elle repensait à qu'elle avait perdu sa mère et son père et avait abandonné Thea. Elle n'avait pas été là quand ils avaient eu besoin le plus d'Elle… Elle n'était plus la même, elle n'était plus la Abigaël Queen que tout le monde avait connu. C'était une tueuse et elle le resterait. Elle n'avait pas pu retourner dans cette ville où les gens croyaient voir celle qu'ils connaissaient depuis l'enfance, alors que ce n'était plus le cas.

Abigaël sortit de ses pensées quand Roman s'approcha d'elle.

\- C'est l'heure de ta course. Lui annonça-t-il. C'est une course de rue, pas de drift.

\- Décision de dernière minute. Tu conduis contre Alexis Moïste. Lui dit Dom. Newt arrive dans 10 minutes.

\- Ok. Dit-elle en reposant doucement le petit dans son siège.

Abigaël monta dans sa voiture et se prépara à la course, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et Sara se baissa pour la regarder.

\- Attends… Tu vas faire une course en pleine ville ?

\- C'est ça qui est amusant. Dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Oliver…

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Thea. Grinça-t-elle.

\- Ok. Céda-t-elle en sachant qu'elle était aussi têtue que son frère.

\- Il y a un GPS qui t'indique la route à suivre et qui t'indique la position d'Alexis. L'informa le Japonais.

\- A bientôt à la ligne d'arrivée. Déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le Japonais s'écarta de la voiture après un ''bonne chance''. Dom et Bria prirent la place de Han.

\- Attention Abi, lui, il ne conduit pas à la loyale. La prévint le blond.

\- Qui a dit que c'est ce que j'allais faire ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu

Brian et Dom sourirent et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de s'éloigner. Elle inspira profondément en regardant le brun dans la Corvette Z06 de 2006 bleu et blanche. Il avait le sourire et était persuadé qu'il allait remporter la course. La tueuse regarda toutes les personnes autour de sa voiture, qui trépignait d'impatience. Abigaël croisa les yeux bleus de Sara qui la regardait désapprobateur, elle fut surprise de ne pas entendre la voix de son frère, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder, elle détourna le regard et ferma les yeux en soufflant légèrement pour se concentrer. Elle les rouvrit et un homme apparu avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Abigaël serra le volant dans ses mains en faisant des à coup d'accélérateur et jeta un coup d'œil au GPS qui lui indiquer la route à suivre. Il montra une femme à sa gauche.

\- Prêt.

Il montra ensuite celle à sa droite.

\- Au signal.

\- Feu. Fit-il en lançant le départ comme s'il tirait.

Les voitures s'élancèrent et les présents crièrent de joie. Abigaël accéléra et elle se trouva rapidement en tête, Alexis en fit de même et il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- _Tourner à droite !_

Alexis tourna et il fut suivit de très près d'Abigaël et il prit la tête. La brune accéléra mais elle restait toujours derrière.

\- _Vous êtes à 8 kilomètres de votre destination !_

Abigaël détestait la voix des GPS et elle se fit violence pour ne pas l'arracher et le balançait par la fenêtre car elle en avait besoin. Les conducteurs ne ralentirent pas quand ils arrivèrent à un virage et qu'ils effectuèrent un parfait drift. Abigaël était en 1ère, elle reprit le contrôle en évitant les voitures qui se trouvaient devant Elle avec habileté. Les civiles furent surprit et ils dérapèrent au milieu de la route en se cognant aux autres. La tueuse sentit un coup dans sa voiture, elle regarda dans le rétro et vit Alexis qui la collait, elle accéléra et il en fit de même. Ils évitèrent parfaitement les autres voitures avec adresse sans diminuer leur vitesse. Abigaël vit Alexis essayait de prendre la tête mais elle lui barra le passage. Un camion se dirigea sur eux et Abigaël se colla au bord de la route à sa droite. Alexis l'évita de justesse et sa voiture partit sur le côté gauche en évitant parfaitement les autres. Abigaël le regardait et du avouer qu'il était très bon au volant. La sœur d'Oliver regarda devant elle et freina brusquement quand une voiture s'était arrêtée devant. Elle passa derrière le camion et elle se trouva de l'autre côté de la route. Elle tourna le regard et vit Alexis qui avait réussi à prendre la tête grâce à son contretemps, il évitait les voitures et elle accéléra de nouveau.

\- _Tourner à droite !_

Alexis prit le virage et Abigaël ne tarda pas à le prendre à son tour. Des Klaxonnements mécontents ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Abigaël ne vit pas tout de suite l'accident qui c'était produit aux passages de leurs voitures. Elle le remarqua quand une voiture roula en l'air, arrivant au-dessus d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux et appuya violemment sur la pédale d'accélération en tournant brusquement le volant pour éviter un quelconque impact. Elle passa sans aucun problème, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son rétro en voyant les dégâts.

\- Fais chier ! Grogna-t-elle.

A sa manœuvre, elle prit une autre direction.

\- _Nouvelle itinéraire !_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit que ce n'était pas un détour mais ni un raccourci. Elle prit le prochain virage et évita une voiture de justesse.

\- _Nouvelle itinéraire !_

\- La ferme-toi. Grinça-t-elle en commençant à perdre patience.

Abigaël accéléra de nouveau et continua tout droit et vit dans le GPS qu'Alexis se trouvait sur une ligne droite. La brune arriva sur un pont et en tournant le regard, elle vit la voiture du brun qui zigzaguait entre les voitures et qui passa sous le pont. Elle tourna et prit une petite ruelle, qui à son bonheur était vide. Elle Klaxonna quand des habitants traversèrent devant elle. Ils coururent quand ils virent la Mustang arrivait à grande vitesse et qui ne ralentissait qu'à peine. Abigaël continua en passant devant les voitures qui freinèrent brusquement.

\- _Nouvelle itinéraire !_

L'ex tueuse commença à s'énervé et bien qu'elle savait que la machine ne répondrait pas, elle lui dit énervé.

\- Toi, tu as vraiment envie de passer par la fenêtre ! S'écria-t-elle, en sachant que le GPS ne lui répondrait pas.

Abigaël continua sur sa lancée tout en ne ralentissait pas et en gardant un œil sur le GPS, qui lui indiquait où se trouvait son concurrent. Ce dernier devait penser qu'elle était loin derrière et cela voyait que lui ne la connaissait pas.

\- _Vous êtes à 7 kilomètres de votre destination ! »_

Abigaël regarda le GPS et vit que devant elle se trouvait une impasse, elle tourna brusquement dans la prochaine ruelle à sa gauche.

\- _Nouvelle itinéraire ! »_

La brune arriva sur une grande route et elle failli percuter une voiture mais elle l'évita de justesse et eut juste un petit frôlement. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, elle tourna le regard et vit Alexis passait sur une route vide. Elle regarda devant elle et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

\- _Impasse, faîtes demi-tour dès que possible ! »_

Abigaël s'écria sur les nerfs en tapant violemment sur le tableau de GPS.

\- Tu te fous de Moi ? !

\- _Vous êtes à 6 kilomètres de votre destination ! »_ Comme pour la narguer.

Abigaël serra les dents en regardant sur le côté.

\- Désolé ma belle !

Elle freina et tourna brusquement et elle descendit la côte en brisant les planches de la barrière au passage.

\- Oliver et Han vont me tuer.

Elle arriva sur la route et reprit rapidement le contrôle de la voiture, elle accéléra et évitait les voitures.

\- Je suis là Alexis ! Sourit-elle.

\- _Vous êtes à 1 kilomètre de votre destination !_

Le brun vit la jeune femme dans le rétro et fut surpris. La brune arriva rapidement à ses côtés, ils tournèrent dans un parfait drift. Alexis en la voyant, il tourna pour frapper dans sa voiture qui la déstabilisa un instant. Abigaël tourna le regard et vit le sourire du brun qui la regardait.

\- Tu n'es qu'une femme !

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et elle serra les dents quand il recommença. Il s'éloigna et il tourna pour recommencer et quand il s'apprêtait à la toucher, elle accéléra et il perdit légèrement le contrôle et il tapa contre le mur et érafla sa voiture.

\- Et merde ! Ragea-t-il.

Abigaël sourit et continua sa route.

\- _Vous êtes à 400 mètres de votre destination !_

Cependant, elle plissa les yeux quand elle le vit la dépassé en utilisant le NOS.

\- Trop tôt ! Sourit-elle en chargeant elle aussi le NOS.

Elle tapa contre le côté arrière de la voiture du brun, ce qui lui fit perdre le contrôle et il fit des tours rapidement sur la route. Abigaël regarda dans son rétro avec un sourire et elle relâcha le bouton et sa voiture se propulsa avec encore plus de vitesse et elle fut collée à son siège. Alexis avait repris le contrôle mais il ne put rien faire quand elle franchie la ligne d'arrivée. Elle fut acclamée fortement par toutes les personnes qui étaient venus du Parking.

Abigaël arrêta sa voiture près de ses amis, qui lui sourirent impressionné et avec fierté, enfin excepté Sara qui la regardait surtout fasciné en suivant sa course.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté à ta victoire. Avoua Brian en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Merci. Dit-elle dans un sourire.

La jeune femme grimaça quand Han croisa les bras en constatant l'état de la voiture.

\- Je te félicite pour ta victoire… Mais pas pour l'état de la voiture…

Abigaël lui fit un sourire d'excuse en se grattant légèrement l'arrière de la tête.

\- Cela m'emmerde autant que toi. Soupira-t-elle. Heureusement que ce n'est pas bien grave.

La Team Toretto sourit. Abigaël n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses voitures, surtout celle-là, et qu'elle enrageait intérieurement car c'était elle qui l'avait égratigné.

\- Newt est arrivé, il t'attends dans son bureau.

\- Bien, j'y vais.

\- Je viens avec toi. Annonça Sara.

\- Tu as triché, je t'aurais battue ! S'écria la voix d'Alexis mécontent et la darda d'un regard noir.

\- C'est toi qui as essayé de m'envoyer dans le décor en 1er ! Répliqua-t-elle glaciale et non impressionné.

Le brun s'approcha dangereusement et Abigaël fit un pas mais ils furent coupés par Dom qui se posta au milieu.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Grogna-t-il en s'éloignant et jurant.

\- On doit vraiment y aller. Annonça la tueuse en regardant Dom.

Dom hocha la tête et Abigaël et Sara se dirigèrent dans le bureau d'O'brien. Oliver et Roy s'y dirigèrent à leurs tours. Newt leva les yeux et Abigaël vit qu'il n'était pas surpris de la voir à Central, il haussa un sourcil en voyant Sara à ses côtés.

\- Dis-moi pas que tu as accepté ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur la tueuse.

\- Bien sûr que non mais tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis là ?

Sara fronça les sourcils à la question que lui avait posé Newt, qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas accepté ?

\- Oui et je me doute de pourquoi eux aussi. Dit-il en se retournant.

Oliver et Roy venaient d'arriver, arc en main.

\- J'ai entendu la petite visite que tu as rendu à Nolan.

Abigaël se pencha et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau et le regarda avec une haine sans nom dans le regard.

\- Et il m'a dit que tu saurais peut-être qui en veut à ma sœur.

La tueuse vit bien qu'il savait quelque chose, mais qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire.

\- Je sais effectivement qui t'a donné ses contrats, du moins je suspecte quelqu'un…

\- Qui ? Le pressa-t-elle.

Newt regarda Arrow, qui fronça les sourcils puis la tueuse.

\- Tu devrais peut-être demander à ton frère. Dit-il mystérieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon frère à avoir là-dedans ? Demanda-t-elle en se retenant de regarder le Justicier vert.

\- Il a tout à avoir. Apparemment, il ne t'a rien dit. Dit-il en sortant un dossier de son bureau et le posa sur la table.

\- De quoi parles-t-il ? Demanda la tueuse en regardant le Justicier, les yeux plissés.

\- Abigaël… Commença-t-il mais il ne put continuer, il lança un regard menaçant à Newt qui sourit.

O'brien ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mentir à Abigaël, elle savait quand il lui mentait. Oliver sut qu'il savait sa véritable identité. Sara et Roy se tendirent lorsqu'Abigaël attrapa le dossier.

\- Slade Wilson ? Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Celui qui a tué ta mère pour se venger d'Oliver. Révéla Newt avec sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Non, elle est morte dans... Commença-t-elle en feuilletant le dossier.

Elle s'interrompit en lisant les rapports de police, en lisant qu'il avait kidnappé Thea son regard se noircit dangereusement en regardant Oliver, qui se pinça les lèvres en regardant par-dessus sa sœur pour ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec haine les dents serrés, la première fois qu'elle regardait son frère ainsi, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

 **Chapitre enfin terminé, je n'en peux plus lol ^^ J'avais prévu de couper à un passage mais comme ça, on arrive aux choses vraiment sérieuse au prochain chapitre. On retourne dans le complet état d'esprit de la série Arrow.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu parce que j'ai mal au mains maintenant lol**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui ne vas pas, cela m'aidera à m'améliorer ;-)**

 **Oulala, Abigaël est au courant pour Slade... Dur, dur. Ça se corse on dirait…**

 **Des suppositions pour la suite ? La menace d'Abigaël sur la mère de Felicity ? Comment Abigaël ouvre les yeux sur son frère ? L'entraînement de Thea ? La relation entre Oliver et Abigaël va-t-elle se dégrader ? Leurs confrontations au Verdant ? Oliver et Felicity passent enfin à l'étape supérieur ? J'ai décidé d'arrêter de vous torturer, enfin pour l'instant ahah :-P La proposition de Ra's concernant Abigaël ? La nouvelle facette d'Abigaël dans les courses ? Où peut-être Slade ? Comment Abigaël et Oliver vont pouvoir gérer ?**

 **Dîtes-moi tous ce que avez pensé de ce chapitre, je suis impatiente ^^**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow'' et bonne fin de soirée,**

 **Xoxo :***


	11. Explosion et Confrontations

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Moi, super… Pour l'instant, car je pense que certaine vont me haïr… Je tiens à reprécisez que les personnages d'Arrow ou d'autres séries ne m'appartienne pas. Seule Abigaël est un personnages de mon imagination. Si vous voulez me l'empruntez cela ne me dérange pas, mais prévenez-moi avant ^^**

 **Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis et encore merci pour vos reviews, je ne me lasserais jamais de vous dire ''merci'' pour tout ^^**

 **Voici la suite et j'espère que vous l'aimerez ;-)**

 **Réponses au review anonyme :**

 **Whitngel :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je suis ravie, comment ne pas aimer ? C'est film sont superbe !  
Voici le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^  
Bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Pauline :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je suis ravie de te revoir et que cela ta plu et j'espère que ce chapitre ne fera pas exception :-)  
Felicity et Abigaël cela va être compliqué pour l'instant… Surtout à cause de Slade…  
Ils vont être ensemble mais cela ne vas pas se faire maintenant, malheureusement…  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et impatiente de lire ton avis,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël était au Verdant, en tenue de sport et frappait dans le sac à s'en faire saigner les mains si elle n'avait pas ses gants. 1 semaine qu'Oliver l'obligeait à rester au Verdant à tenter d'extériorisé sa colère, sauf qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Il avait céder au chantage et il avait menacé de dire à Thea ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien sûr Kol faisait des recherches discrètement sur Slade. La tueuse avait dit à Thea qu'elle avait eu une affaire urgente à régler avec une de ses amis et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Elle ne devait pas la voir car vu dans l'état qu'elle était ses entraînements seraient trop dangereux. Abigaël était tellement dans un état de rage que personne n'osa lui parler même Felicity qui était une vrai pipelette, même si c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle avait menacé sa mère mais elle s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était que ce Slade soit face à elle. Ses coups redoublèrent en repensant à celui qui avait assassiné sa mère et à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son frère en revenant de Centrale City.

* * *

 **Flash-back de quelques jours plus tard :**

\- _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'as caché ça ! S'écria-t-elle en entrant dans l'Arrow Cave._

 _La tueuse et les Justiciers avaient toute de suite repris la route pour rentrer. Abigaël avait rapidement dit au revoir aux autres, qui remarquèrent qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question en ayant vu sa lueur meurtrière._

\- _J'avais de bonnes raisons de faire ça. Justifia le Justicier._

 _Tommy, Laurel, Diggle et Felicity s'y trouvaient déjà et ils se retournèrent en fronçant les sourcils._

\- _Non, tu n'avais aucune raison, je devais connaître la vérité concernant maman._

\- _Slade est dangereux._

\- _Quoi ? Tu as peur de lui ? Provoqua-t-elle avec sarcasme._

\- _Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. Je savais comment tu réagirais et j'ai eu raison._

\- _Alors tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit ? Tu m'aurais menti comme tu mens à tous les autres ? Tu as une belle conception de la famille. Rigola Abigaël avec colère._

\- _Toi tu crois que tu en a une ? Tu as quitté Starling pour devenir une tueuse. Tonna l'Archer en s'approchant d'elle._

\- _Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? Tu crois que c'est ce que j'ai rêvé de faire ? Tonna-t-elle à son tour en s'approchant. Tu étais mort Oliver. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait quand tu crois que l'une des personnes à qui tu tiens le plus est morte. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. Je ne voulais plus ressentir de tristesse car ça me bouffer littéralement. En étant Dark Shadow, je n'étais plus cet épave que j'étais quand tu as disparut avec ce foutu bateau. En tuant je ressentais du soulagement car je me suis aperçu que je n'étais pas la seule qui pouvait souffrir et qui souffrait. Je ne ressentais aucun remord à enlever des vies parce qu'on avait enlevé ce qui faisait la mienne. Je n'ai aucun regret parce que c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu survivre, que j'ai pu me relever._

 _Felicity baissa la tête à cette révélation pleine de souffrance. Laurel détourna le regard des frères et sœur Queen, elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle aussi avait souffert. Diggle fixait la sœur de l'Archer, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait, mais ses paroles le touchèrent. Abigaël était une jeune femme brisée avant d'être une tueuse implacable. Elle tuait car elle voulait que les autres souffrent autant qu'elle. Oliver baissa les yeux sur sa sœur et cela le brisa de voir toute la peine qu'elle retenait, bien sûr elle ne pleurait pas mais elle se retenait._

\- _Si je redeviens Abigaël Queen, alors je me tire une balle dans la tête. Mais avant… Je tuerais Slade pour tout ce qu'il a fait et ni toi, ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Déclara-t-elle en reprenant son visage de Dark Shadow, puis quitta la pièce._

* * *

 **Présent :**

Sa relation avec son frère était plus tendue que jamais, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner de lui avoir cacher ça. Son envie de tuer ne se calma pas et s'intensifia au fil des jours et, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt exploser et ce n'était pas bon. Elle ne le regardait pas car elle sentait que si les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, elle regretterait ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle s'éloigna du sac et commença les exercices sur la Salmon Ladder, elle repensa à la toute première fois qu'elle en avait fait. Elle habitait chez les Mikaelson et en passant devant la salle de sport, elle avait observé Kol s'élevait sur la barre, il la soulevait aisément et ses muscles se contractaient sous l'effort, elle avait alors commençait à en faire, les débuts avaient été difficile mais maintenant c'était un jeu d'enfant. Elle ferma les yeux en continuant. Ce jour-là c'était Felicity qui restait dans l'Arrow Cave avec elle, elle ne s'était pas excusé et elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Malgré sa colère envers Oliver, elle avait bien remarqué leurs regards qu'ils se lançaient et elle se doutait qu'il s'était passé bien plus qu'une soirée devant la télé. Elle était tout de même contente qu'Oliver a enfin accepté ses sentiments, il avait besoin de quelqu'un de stable dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui le faisait rire et sourire sincèrement. Ses bonnes pensées s'évaporèrent lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa les yeux bleus compatissant de la blonde en face d'elle, elle lâcha la barre et atterrit sur ses pieds. Elle contournant le bureau, but une gorgée d'eau presque la moitié. Cela faisait 6 heures d'affilés qu'elle s'entraînait c'était le signe que la colère ne se calmait pas. Généralement, elle pouvait s'entraîner 4 heures sans s'arrêter avant de tomber de fatigue.

\- Je sors. Déclara-t-elle froidement.

\- Oliver…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que diras Oliver, s'il ne veut pas que je m'en prenne à toi alors vaut mieux que je prennes l'air. Répliqua-t-elle en sortant par derrière.

Felicity n'insista pas plus. Elle sentait très bien la haine qui entourait la seconde Queen et elle savait que restait dans l'Arrow Cave la fera péter les plombs. La tension qu'il y avait quand ils cherchaient Dark Shadow n'était rien comparé à la tension entourant Oliver et Abigaël. C'était à peine s'ils s'adressaient un regard et quand elle essayait d'en parlait avec Oliver, il changeait directement de sujet. Elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait de cette situation, cela lui faisait du mal de voir que sa sœur le détestait, cependant, elle voyait qu'Abigaël allait mal aussi dû à cette situation. Felicity était rentrée en contact avec Kol et même à deux, ils ne trouvaient pas où pouvait bien être Slade, tous les indices étaient des impasses et cela était insupportable. Elle posa ses coudes sur le bureau et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Même sa relation avec Oliver était tendue dû à ça, il était sur les nerfs et il voulait encore s'éloignait, cela la blessait mais elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tôt :**

 _Oliver était assis sur le canapé de la blonde à fixait la télé d'un œil vide. Felicity prit la place à ses côtés et posa sa main sur la sienne mais il ne réagit pas._

\- _Parle-moi…._

\- _Elle me déteste._

\- _Elle ne te déteste pas. La rassura la blonde. Elle est en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir été là._

\- _Et parce que je lui ai caché la vérité._

\- _Tu lui as caché la vérité pour la protéger. Dit-elle en le forçant à le regarder. Dark Shadow ou pas, elle aurait cherché Slade avec l'envie de se venger._

\- _Slade a tué ma mère à cause de moi… Il a tué ma mère car je me suis décidé à vivre… Avec toi, je revis…_

\- _Mais… Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, n'aimant pas la tournure de la conversation._

\- _Il faut que je sois entièrement là pour elle…_

\- _Et je t'en empêche… Murmura-t-elle blessé._

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Dit-il en caressant sa joue. Je dois trouver Slade. Je dois l'arrêter pour me prouver que je peux encore sauver ceux que j'aime. Je dois me consacrer à Abigaël avant de me consacrer aux autres. Chuchota-t-il avec mal._

\- _Alors… C'est fini ? Sa voix se brisant._

\- _Je t'aime. Déclara-t-il, la faisant rouvrir les yeux et le regarda avec surprise. Mais ma sœur a besoin de moi, entièrement. Tant qu'il y a Slade… Je ne peux pas me permettre de… Il se stoppa en détournant le regard._

\- _D'être distrait… Finit-elle avec des mots plus rude que ce qu'il voulait dire._

 _Oliver la regarda et les larmes aux bords des yeux lui brisèrent le cœur, il ne voulait pas faire ça. Cela contredisait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit mais, il le devait, pour Abigaël. Il trouverait Slade et il se promit que sa relation avec Felicity changerait, qu'il ne reculerait plus, qu'il la rendrait heureuse. Il embrassa tendrement. Puis, il posa son front contre le sien._

\- _Quand j'aurais arrêté Slade…_

\- _Non… Souffla-t-elle. Promets-moi plus… C'est trop dur…_

\- _Felicity_ _….Je... dois y aller. Dit-il en s'écartant, il se leva et sortit. Elle n'essaya pas de le retenir._

* * *

 **A présent :**

Felicity sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte de l'Arrow Cave s'ouvrir, elle se frotta les yeux pour sécher les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle se tourna et vit Diggle et Tommy descendre.

\- Alors ? Demanda l'informaticienne.

\- J'adore ce premier jour de terrain. Déclara le fils Merlyn avec un sourire.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta l'ancien Militaire en voyant ses yeux légèrement rouge.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre la porte se rouvrit violemment et se ferma de la même manière. Ils furent surpris de voir Oliver descendre en tenant fermement le bras de sa sœur. Il la retourna en la lâchant.

\- Fous-moi la paix. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Tu es en colère alors vas-y. Il se recula et écarta ses bras. Frappe-moi.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Les amis de l'Archer se regardèrent surpris qu'il lui ordonne ça.

\- Je ne vais pas te frapper. Déclara-t-elle en le contournant.

Seulement, il posa une main sur son épaule et la repoussa brusquement pour qu'elle revienne face à lui.

\- Arrête. Ordonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Pourquoi ? D'après ce qu'on m'a dit tu n'arrives pas à te calmer. Si le seul moyen c'est que tu me frappes alors fais-le.

\- C'est pas de frapper que j'ai besoin. Siffla-t-elle en essayant de repartir, mais il la repoussa de nouveau.

Abigaël serra les dents et les poings en le regardant avec une colère grandissante.

\- Alors tu as besoin de tuer ? Alors essaye. Cogner sur un sac ne te suffit pas ? Cogne sur moi dans ce cas. Je vois que tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Arrête. Ordonna-t-elle de nouveau entre ses dents, d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Les présents s'inquiétèrent de la scène sous leur yeux. Il comprenait qu'il faisait ça pour qu'elle arrive à extérioriser sa colère et qu'elle était justement énervé contre son frère à cause de Slade, mais devait-il vraiment la forcer à en arriver aux mains ? Tommy comprit quelque chose à ce moment-là.

\- Quoi ? Tu es supposé être Dark Shadow, non ? Provoqua-t-il. Une tueuse sans aucune pitié, sans aucun regret. Il la poussa de nouveau la faisant reculer, il vit sa haine grandissante dans ses yeux bleus. Tu aimes tuer, tu aimes frapper les gens, alors vas-y. Montre-moi ! Continua-t-il en la poussant de nouveau avec un peu plus de force.

\- Oliver… Prévint-elle de nouveau en fermant les yeux, les poings se serrant et desserrant, sa respiration s'accélérant.

Aucun n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais les présents excepté le frère et la sœur remarquèrent Roy et Sara arrivaient en bas des escaliers, Roy ouvrit la bouche devant la scène mais le regard de Diggle le dissuada de ne rien dire.

\- Tu ressens de la haine pour Slade. Tu me répète que tu n'as rien d'Abigaël alors frappes-moi. Si tu n'arrives pas à me frapper comment tu comptes arrivait à battre Slade hein ? Demanda-t-il en la poussant de nouveau. Parce que tu ne peux pas le vaincre, tu n'as pas la force de lui faire quoi que ce soit car tu n'es pas assez forte. S'écria-t-il en la poussant et ce fut la goutte d'eau.

Abigaël frappa son frère violemment en plein visage et sa tête tourna sur le côté et il recula d'un pas. La brune lui donna un coup de pied au ventre, qui le fit se plier en deux et reculer d'un pas en grimaçant. Tommy voulu intervenir mais Diggle le retint par le bras. Oliver se redressa et attrapa le poing d'Abigaël, celle-ci sauta et enroula ses jambes autour de son cou et bascula pour le faire tomber. Oliver se releva et Abigaël l'attaqua, il para tous ses coups pendant quelques secondes, mais pas son pied qui le tapa au genou qui flancha, puis un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, elle lui donna ensuite un coup de poing qui le fit tomber sur le dos. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui et lui donna trois coups de poings avant qu'elle ne soit tirer brusquement en arrière. Diggle et Tommy aidèrent leur partenaire et ami à se relever, tandis que Roy et Sara avaient écartés la seconde enfant Queen de son frère. Elle tremblait de rage et ses yeux n'avaient rien à voir avec Abigaël Queen. Oliver s'essuya la bouche où du sang coulait de sa lèvre, il grimaça légèrement en sentant la douleur dans son crâne et dans son ventre, elle n'y avait pas été de main morte.

\- Tu dis que je ne suis pas assez forte mais tu ne l'as pas été. Cracha-t-elle en arrivant à se dégager violemment de l'emprise des Justiciers.

Il regarda sa sœur qui le regardait avec une haine pur sans nom.

\- Tu me fais la morale sur ce que je suis mais quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai. Est-ce que tu as au moins essayé de la sauver hein ? Tu veux que je me calme ? Comment toi tu peux l'être alors que l'assassin de maman est encore en liberté ? Tu te dis Justicier mais tu n'es pas arrivé à la sauver, elle est morte. Il l'a tué devant toi et tu n'as rien fait, alors que soi-disant tu veux protéger les personnes de cette ville. Toi aussi tu as trahis cette ville, en ne pouvant sauvé les personnes à qui soi-disant tu tiens. Continua-t-elle venimeuse. Tu as raison, j'ai la haine… Mais ce n'est pas Slade que je déteste. Cracha-t-elle.

* * *

 **(NDLR : Je hais Moira Queen, je n'ai jamais pu la blairer celle-là… Cela me fait mal d'écrire en dispute pour elle…)**

* * *

Abigaël se retourna et bouscula Roy et sortit de l'Arrow Cave. Oliver la regarda blessée par ses paroles. Ils étaient tous stupéfiait par ce qu'ils venaient de se produire devant eux. Ce qui les avaient surtout choqué c'était de voir qu'Abigaël était allée jusqu'à frapper son frère, et elle n'y était pas aller doucement. Même Tommy avait été abasourdi devant ça. Felicity se plaça devant lui.

\- Oliver. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien. Rassura Oliver.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- C'est ce que je voulais. Grimaça l'Archer en sentant un picotement au niveau de son arcade.

\- Qu'elle te frappe ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais qu'elle s'énerve pour que la tension qu'elle accumule ressorte.

\- Pour éviter qu'elle tue tu veux dire ? Demanda l'ancien Militaire.

Oliver souffla en s'asseyant.

\- Abigaël est devenue une bombe à retardement depuis qu'elle est au courant pour Slade… Elle a toujours réagit comme ça quand quelque chose l'énervait profondément. Informa le fils Merlyn.

\- Abigaël avait tendance à tout refouler en étant petite, à se renfermer… Papa l'a forcé toujours à s'énervé et seulement après, elle se calmait…

\- Sauf qu'elle n'est plus celle que tu as connu Oliver. Commenta John.

\- La preuve que non vu sa réaction…

\- Je ne parle pas de ta méthode. Répliqua Diggle. Abigaël est beaucoup plus dangereuse que tu sembles le croire. Elle t'a frappé, j'imagine que c'est pas ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

\- Je l'ai poussé à bout. Justifia le Justicier.

Diggle abandonna et se contenta de soupirer devant son obstination. Felicity chercha la trousse de secours et s'affaira à soigner l'Archer, qui était bouleversé des paroles de sa sœur. Il savait que c'était sous le coup de la colère mais elle avait quand même raison… Slade avait tué sa mère devant lui et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il se disait Justicier mais il n'avait pas pu sauver sa mère, ni trouvait où se trouvait Thea lorsqu'il l'avait kidnappé, il arrivait à sauver des inconnus mais pas ses proches. Il serra les poings à ce constat. Elle le détestait et c'était tout à fait justifié. Il l n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle le détestait.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci sortit de l'Arrow Cave en claquant la porte, elle frappa contre le mur et ignorant la vive douleur dans son poignée. Elle prit ensuite la direction du toit du Verdant et s'assit au bord. Elle plongea son visage dans ses genoux et se retint avec mal de ne pas se laisser aller et pleurer. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé depuis qu'elle était revenue à Starling était ressortie, elle s'en voulait de s'en être pris à Oliver, elle s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir frapper. La colère ayant petit à petit diminué, elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait poussé à bout, exactement comme son père le faisait quand elle était petite, sauf qu'elle n'était pas une tueuse et qu'elle n'avait pas de penser meurtrière envers Lui. Elle avait eu envie de tuer Oliver, de le faire souffrir et elle ne supporter pas cette sensation, surtout que c'était son frère. Elle releva les yeux et observa les lumière de la ville. Elle serait si belle sans tous ses malheurs. Elle n'arrivait même pas à être émerveillé par ça.

\- Il y a des habitudes qui ne se perdent pas apparemment… S'éleva une voix nostalgique.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler… Murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'elle vit Tommy s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- C'est pas grave. Dit-il simplement.

Abigaël et Tommy restèrent ainsi sans parler, ce qui ne dérangeait effectivement personne. Le fils Merlyn vit bien qu'elle était plus calme que ses derniers-jours, cela était dérangeant que c'était après avoir frappé son frère. Mais cela le rassura de voir qu'elle n'avait pas si changé qu'elle le disait.

\- Comment-va-t-il ?

\- Tu devrais lui poser la question. Dit-il d'une voix posée.

Il la vit fermer les yeux en baissant la tête, il reposa son regard sur la tour de Queen Consolidated qu'ils pouvaient voir.

\- Je me souviens quand tu étais petite… Tu te dissimulais toujours sur le toit du manoir. Sourit-il avec nostalgie. Abigaël ouvrit les yeux à se souvenir. C'était un bordel pas possible dans le manoir et Oliver a failli faire une crise cardiaque. Rigola-t-il doucement en se souvenant de la tête de son meilleur ami. Abigaël se pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête.

\- Quand il m'a retrouvé, il a cru que je voulais sauter. Se rappela-t-elle dans un petit rire nerveux… Je le déteste pas… Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je sais Little Queen.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas… Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Il arqua un sourcil. Ce n'est pas lui que je déteste c'est moi… Je n'étais pas là… Il est dans ma tête et ça me bouffe de savoir qu'il est quelque part et qu'il n'est pas puni pour ce qu'il a fait… Je le vois à chaque fois, quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, et ça me rend dingue… Et cela me met en rogne de n'avoir pris aucune nouvelle. Cela me met en rogne que je n'étais là pour les aider, pour la sauver…

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre lui… Il est sous Mirakuru. Ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer.

\- Je sais le truc qui décuple les forces… Soupira-t-elle. Mais j'aurais pu aider Oliver, j'aurais peut-être pu l'empêcher de la tuer… De s'en prendre à Thea… Grinça-t-elle.

\- Slade agit par vengeance, Oliver et toi n'avaient rien à vous reprocher. Oliver a dut faire un choix et…

\- Quel choix ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Tommy hésita et puis il s'en ficha car c'était pour ouvrir les yeux à Abigaël.

\- Quand il était sur l'île, un type : Yvo. Lui a donné 30 secondes pour choisir qui tuer entre Sara et une autre fille.

\- Il a choisi Sara. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Sauf qu'il l'a caché à Slade et c'est pour ça qu'il veut se venger. Tu sais ce que j'ai compris ?

Abigaël secoua la tête en le regardant.

\- Que c'est ce que Slade voudrait…

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu en veuilles à Oliver. Car Arrow et Dark Shadow ou Oliver et Abigaël réunis vous êtes plus fort, ensemble vous êtes redoutable. Séparé vous êtes beaucoup plus vulnérables. Il veut briser Oliver alors si tu lui en veux, tu lui donnes du pouvoir sur vous.

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi avisé ? Demanda-t-elle dans un léger soupire.

Tommy rigola et passa son bras autour des épaules de la brune, et l'attira doucement à lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en fixant la tour de Queen Consolidated au loin.

\- Il doit me détester… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Jamais il ne le pourrait.

Après quelques minutes, Tommy se leva et lui tendit sa main.

\- Allons vérifier. Sourit-il.

Elle lui prit la main et un frisson la parcouru, elle leva les yeux sur le brun qui la fixait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle retira sa main et reprit contenance avec un léger sourire gêné. Ils reprirent la direction du sous-sol. Abigaël appréhendait de se retrouver face à son frère, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle inspira pour prendre du courage et descendit. Ils se retrouvèrent en bas des escaliers et les présents se retournèrent vers eux. Abigaël regarda son frère et se pinça les lèvres en voyant son arcade droit et sa lèvre légèrement enflé et rouge. Oliver vit toujours de la colère dans ses yeux mais cela le réconforta de voir de la culpabilité, elle était à peu près calmé.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il à ses partenaires.

Ces derniers sortirent et Sara posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Abigaël en signe de soutien. Un silence pesant s'installa et ils ne savaient pas trop par quoi commencer.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Murmura la brune en baissa les yeux.

\- Tu avais raison. S'approcha doucement l'Archer.

\- Oliver… Commença-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas pu sauver Maman… Elle est morte devant moi et Thea et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher… Toi, tu as sauvé Thea… Deux fois… C'est aussi à cause de moi que Slade s'en ai pris à elle.

\- Tu as du faire un choix et tu n'as pas à regretter… Tommy me l'a dit pour Sarah. Ajouta-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Il regarda par-dessus elle, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- J'aurais fait le même chose. Avoua-t-elle en s'approchant, il baissa les yeux sur elle. Si j'aurais dû choisir entre Sara, une femme que je connais depuis des années et une que je connais depuis moins longtemps, j'aurais choisi Sara… Si Slade ne peut comprendre ça, alors ce n'est pas un ami.

\- Mais si je ne lui aurais pas cacher…

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs… Ce que je t'ai dit est injuste car tu es un Héro.

\- Un héros sauve ses proches.

\- Un héros fait tout ce qu'il peut pour sauver les personnes à qui il tient, tu n'as peut-être pas réussi à sauver maman… Mais tu as sauvé Sara, tu as sauvé d'autres personne ici, quand Thea s'est faîtes kidnapper tu m'as aidé et si tu n'aurais pas été là, je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi…

\- Tu es Dark Shadow. Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux.

\- Le problème c'est tuer quelqu'un… Tu es Arrow, tu es tout ce que je ne pourrais pas.

\- Tu le pourrais maintenant.

\- Rien ne pourra racheter tout le mal que j'ai fait. Surtout que je… Je t'ai frappé…

\- D'ailleurs, il faut que tu arrêtes de me foutre des raclées. Rigola-t-il doucement pour détendre l'atmosphère. Abigaël rigola doucement.

\- Tu as juste paré mes coups. Se souvient-elle avec un sourire, puis elle reprit son sérieux. Tommy a raison. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Sur quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que je ne dois pas t'en vouloir… Surtout à cause de Slade. Parce que cela lui donne du pouvoir sur nous. Dit-elle en regardant le costume d'Arrow. Je veux voir Slade mort. Avoua-t-elle en le regardant de nouveau. Pas stoppé. Mais on y arrivera jamais en se la jouant séparément. Tommy m'as dit qu'on sera plus fort en étant ensemble.

\- Alors soyons ensemble. Déclara-t-il en se détournant.

\- Je ne penses pas que Diggle appréciera l'aide d'une tueuse.

\- Et il sait très bien même s'il a du mal, que tu peux nous aider.

Oliver lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à venir près de lui, elle le fit. Il enleva soudain un rideau qui laissa apercevoir sa tenue de Dark Shadow.

\- Pas de capuche. Dit-elle en vitesse et le regardant.

\- Pas de capuche. Accepta-t-il dans un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas un Héro.

\- Mais tu es ma sœur. Arrêtons Slade ensemble. Dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

\- Slade va s'en mordre les doigts de s'en être pris à la famille Queen. En serrant sa main avec un sourire machiavélique.

Oliver prit sa sœur dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. Abigaël ferma les yeux et se serra contre lui. Oliver et Abigaël. Arrow et Dark Shadow. Peu importe leur nom, _Un/Une Queen restera un/une_ Queen, peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait, peu importe la semaine difficile qu'il venait de passer. Ils s'aimaient plus que quiconque ne pourrait imaginer. Ils ne satisferaient pas Slade en se déchirant. Ils l'affronteront ensemble, ils savaient que cela allait être dur car ils étaient différent en costume mais ils avaient les mêmes but : Protéger Thea et stopper Slade Wilson. Ils s'écartèrent quand la porte de l'Arrow Cave s'ouvrit, l'équipe arriva au grand complet cette fois-ci, même Kol et Laurel étaient là, par contre une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité voir était avec eux : Lyla. Cette dernière fut surprise de voir la sœur d'Oliver.

\- Elle est au courant ? Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- C'est Dark Shadow. Lui révéla Diggle.

La Team Arrow lui fit les gros yeux et Oliver le regarda mécontent, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Salut. Sourit la brune non décontenancé. Ravie de faire ''officiellement'' ta connaissance.

\- Tu as tuée Chelsea. Grinça-t-elle en faisant un pas.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. Prévint-elle en levant la main et plissant les yeux.

\- Abigaël va nous aider. L'informa le Justicier.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? C'est qu'une tueuse. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

\- Car Oliver peut vous faire confiance ? A vous et à l'ARGUS ? Waller n'en a rien à faire de Slade.

\- Pas moi.

\- Alors on est deux. Avoua-t-elle en s'approchant. Je tue depuis 6 ans, donc techniquement je serais plus utile que toi. Kol est super douée en informatique et Felicity aussi. Mais le truc le plus important, c'est que Thea est concernée et je m'en prendrais à aucune personne qui se trouve dans cette pièce… Mais vous, je n'aurez aucun scrupule si vous vous mettez en travers de ma route. Menaça-t-elle.

Oui. Cela allait être compliqué.

\- Tu sais que je serais obligé… Commença-t-elle en regardant l'Archer vert.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire mais Abi' a raison, on doit collaborer pour trouver Slade car c'est sûrement lui qui l'a contacté pour Thea… Et pour Chelsea.

\- Je crois qu'on a pas le choix. Provoqua Abigaël avec un sourire provocateur et moqueur en la regardant.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard :**

Diggle et Tommy étaient sur le terrain car d'après Felicity, un type du nom de Porter Milk aurait peut-être des informations. Abigaël s'entraînait avec Oliver et Roy sous les regards des autres. Oliver et Roy étaient contre la jeune femme et celle-ci s'en sortant extrêmement bien face à eux. La relation entre Lyla et Abigaël étaient plus que tendus. La sœur d'Oliver s'amusait à provoquer l'agent de l'ARGUS. Celle-ci n'avait rien dit à ses supérieurs concernant la jeune femme, même si cela la démangeait mais elle avait vu sa détermination dans les recherches de Slade. Abigaël continuait les entraînements avec Thea et ils étaient passés aux techniques d'attaque. La Cadette des Queen étaient tellement déterminé qu'elle apprenait très vite, ce qui la rendait très fier d'elle, ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer. Abigaël laissa une ouverture à son frère qui la frappa au ventre, qui la fit tomber sur le dos.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta le Justicier.

\- J'ai connu pire. Soupira-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Perte de concentration et…

\- Je serais morte je sais. Dit-elle en s'étirant. Avoue-le que cela t'a plu pour les…

\- Sinon, tu te bats très bien. La coupa-t-il précipitamment, ce qui la fit rire.

Abigaël prit une gorgée d'eau.

\- Où en sont Diggle et Tommy ? Demanda l'Archer rouge.

\- Ils reviennent, il n'avait aucune information en fait. Soupira l'informaticienne.

\- Tu as essayés avec les appels de mon téléphone ?

\- Oui mais il n'y a qu'une fois où il a appelé avec un vrai et non jetable, mais l'appareil est bien crypté… Grinça-t-elle.

Abigaël ferma les yeux et se détourna.

\- On va le retrouver. Rassura Oliver.

\- Et comment ? Même Kol et Felicity qui travaillent ensemble n'arrive pas à trouver quoi que ce soit. Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

\- Abi'.

\- Ça va. Inspira-t-elle pour se calmer. Je vais aller voir Kol. Déclara-t-elle en attrapant sa veste.

Oliver soupira et se retourna, il secoua la tête en croisant les yeux mécontent de Lyla, il partit à son tour pour rejoindre Thea.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

\- Vous ne trouvez rien, je le sais. Grogna-t-elle avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Comment c'est passé l'entraînement ?

\- Cela fait bizarre de se battre contre mon frère…

\- Sans vouloir le tuer j'imagine.

Kol avait su ce qu'il s'était passé entre Abigaël et Oliver, il avait envie de lui dire que c'était choquant, mais il avait juste été assez surpris. Abigaël arrivait à rester calme dans ses contrats mais pas quand on la pousser dans ses retranchements et c'est ce qu'Oliver avait fait. Oliver avait cru qu'en l'enfermant au Verdant et la forcer à taper dans un sac allait la calmer, il avait bien vite remarquer que cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Lyla Michaels étaient au courant pour eux, s'il ne doutait pas d'une chose c'est que l'on pouvait pas se fier à un membre de l'ARGUS, dès qu'ils retrouveraient Slade, enfin s'ils le retrouvaient, Lyla allait tout balancer à Waller et ils devraient quitter de nouveau Starling, il n'en parla pas avec Abigaël car ils devaient se concentrer. Abigaël partit essayer de se reposer ce qui était peine perdu, elle arriva cependant à dormir pendant 4 heures. Une fois ''reposé'', elle se rendit de nouveau au Verdant. Il y avait Felicity, Diggle, Lyla, Tommy, Sara et Roy.

\- Où est mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Avec Thea. Lui répondit l'informaticienne.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son téléphone sonna, elle le sortit et vit que c'était Thea, elle décrocha immédiatement.

\- Oui ?

\- _Salut Abigaël. Salua une voix sarcastique. Je devrais être étonné de voir que tu es revenue._

\- Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle avec haine en ayant reconnu sa voix, elle se retourna pour être dos aux autres qui avait fronçait les sourcils.

\- _Elle est si douce, si… Innocente. Mais elle est loin d'avoir ton charme. Mais tu ressembles beaucoup à ton frère. Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce et en ignorant sa question. Tiens Sweety, dis bonjour à ta sœur._

Abigaël serra les dents.

\- _Abigaël… S'écria-t-elle d'une voix de détresse après quelques secondes._

\- Si tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux. Menaça-t-elle encore plus haineuse.

\- _Tu peux te garder tes menaces. Bon, je voulais juste te passer un petit bonjour, avant de m'amuser avec ta charmante petite sœur. Ricana-t-il en raccrochant._

Abigaël resta le téléphone collée à l'oreille et serra les dents, elle baissa lentement son bras.

\- Abigaël. Appela prudemment l'informaticienne.

Les présents sursautèrent lorsque la brune jeta avec rage son téléphone contre le mur, qui s'explosa avec violence. La tueuse se retourna et s'approcha de la blonde, celle-ci recula son siège et Abigaël tapa le numéro de son partenaire sur l'ordi, qui décrocha immédiatement.

\- Joffrey est à Starling. Informa-t-elle en continuant de taper quelques choses sur l'ordinateur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a Thea et Oliver. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, et les présents se regardèrent abasourdis.

\- Je trace leurs téléphones.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Prends-mes armes et rejoins-moi à Merlyn Globale. Dit-elle en s'éloignant de l'ordi et attrapant sa tenue.

\- On vient avec toi. Déclara l'Archer rouge.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier regardait le blond avec haine. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de se détacher mais les liens étaient beaucoup trop serré. Il ne connaissait pas celui qui était devant lui mais il était certain que c'était pour Thea. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était complètement paniqué à ses côtés, elle avait la tête haute mais il voyait bien qu'elle était effrayée.

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Demanda la jeune femme, où il pouvait sentir la panique dans sa voix.

\- J'ai un petit compte à régler avec quelqu'un. Dit-il simplement en fixant son arme.

\- C'est Slade qui vous envoi ? Demanda l'Archer entre ses dents.

\- Peut-être bien… Ou peut-être pas. S'amusa-t-il en faisant lever et descendre ses sourcils.

\- Vous êtes un monstre. Dit Thea en gigotant sur son siège.

\- Thea. Réprimanda son frère lorsque le blond se leva mécontent.

Thea ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir de douleur lorsqu'il lui attrapa violemment la mâchoire.

\- Entre elle et moi, ce n'est pas moi le plus monstrueux des deux.

\- De qui vous parlez ? Réussit-t-elle à demander malgré la prise.

\- Tu le saura bien assez tôt. Ricana-t-il en la lâchant. D'ailleurs…

Oliver se tendit au ' _'elle''._ Serait-il quelqu'un du passé de sa sœur ? Sinon, pourquoi qu'ils étaient attachés à cette chaise ? Thea ne devait pas savoir, pas maintenant. Le blond se retourna et attrapa un téléphone et regarda Thea.

\- Il est bien à toi ce téléphone ? Demanda-t-il en sachant la réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Grogna-t-elle.

Le blond rigola et fouilla dans son téléphone.

\- Ouh, la voilà. Sourit-il, en collant le téléphone à son oreille.

Thea regarda son frère paniqué qui tenta tant bien que mal de la rassurer du regard.

\- _Oui ?_

\- Salut Abigaël. Salua une voix sarcastique, ce qui inquiéta l'Archer et la Gérante. Je devrais être étonné de voir que tu es revenue.

\- _Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle avec haine, il sourit encore plus car elle l'avait reconnu._

\- Elle est si douce, si… Innocente. Mais elle est loin d'avoir ton charme. Dit Joffrey en caressant du bout des doigts la joue de la jeune femme.

Thea grimaça et recula sa tête pour éviter son touché qui la dégoûtait. Oliver serra les dents en tentant de se libérer, en vain.

\- Mais tu ressembles beaucoup à ton frère. Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce et en ignorant sa question, il regarda Oliver avec un sourire provocateur. Tiens Sweety, dis bonjour à ta sœur.

Il approcha le téléphone du visage de Thea, mais celle-ci se pinça les lèvres. Joffrey perdit légèrement patience, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira en arrière, ce qui la fit gémir de douleur.

\- Abigaël… S'écria-t-elle d'une voix de détresse. Joffrey la lâcha et recolla le téléphone à son oreille.

\- _Si tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux. Menaça-t-elle encore plus haineuse._

\- Tu peux te garder tes menaces. Bon, je voulais juste te passer un petit bonjour, avant de m'amuser avec ta charmante petite sœur. Ricana-t-il et il raccrocha. James. Appela-t-il.

Le dénommé James arriva et le chef se tourna vers lui.

\- Surveille-les. Ordonna-t-il avant de sortir.

James sourit en regardant Thea. Elle frissonna à son regard.

\- On m'avez parlé du charme des femmes Queen mais cela va au-delà de mes espérances. Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à…

Elle fut coupé par le blond qui la frappa au visage.

\- Vous allez le payer ! S'écria Oliver en gigotant sur la chaise.

\- Et comment ? Rigola-t-il. Vous êtes attachés sur une chaise. Par conséquent…

Il se posta derrière Thea qui sanglota et elle ferma fortement les yeux lorsqu'il dégagea ses cheveux en arrière en caressant doucement sa nuque, elle frissonna de dégoût à son geste.

\- Je peux faire ce que je veux. Sourit-il en fixant Oliver, qui avait un regard presqu'inhumain.

James se posta devant la cadette des Queen. Il approcha sa main et s'apprêtait à enlever le premier bouton de son chemisier avec un sourire carnassier, lorsqu'une main ferme se posa sur son poignet.

\- On t'a dit de ne pas la toucher. Grogna une autre voix qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

\- Je veux juste m'amuser. Regarda-là comme elle est si… Innocente, si mignonne. Dit-il en se léchant la lèvre.

\- Vous êtes répugnant. Murmura-t-elle.

\- On a des ordres à tenir alors bas les pattes. Dit-il en écartant brusquement le châtain. On ne doit pas les toucher alors dégage, je les surveille.

\- Pfff, pourquoi tu fais toujours autant le rabat-joie, Peter ? Tu veux te la faire c'est ça ?

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Soupira-t-il. Mais tu n'es qu'un crétin.

\- C'est toi le crétin. Grogna-t-il en sortant.

* * *

 **(NDLR : Joffrey, vous pouvez imaginer celui dans Games of Throne, Jack Gleeson le nom d'acteur, j'ai pris Lannister car c'est plus classe que Baratheon, je ne peux pas le piffrer…  
Quant à Peter, c'est Robbie Kay, et imaginez le avec quelques années de plus. Lui par contre je l'aime bien en Peter Pan méchant.  
Quant à James, je vois Cam Gigandet quand il joue dans Twilight, car ce type fait quand même un peu flippé. Il a les cheveux court, car je hais les cheveux long xD, mais ce n'est qu'un avis personnelle. ;-))**

* * *

Peter roula des yeux et se tourna vers la cadette des Queen, il se posta sur la chaise en face d'eux et croisa les bras. Il avait l'air ennuyé de cette histoire.

\- Merci. Dit subitement la jeune femme.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop naïve. Dit le brun avec ennui. J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il aurait pu te faire.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir aidé alors ? Demanda Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On a des ordres. Dit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi on est ici ? Demanda Thea.

\- Vous posez trop de question. Vous me donnez mal à la tête. Grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Alors répondez-nous. Ordonna presque Thea, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Ne prends pas la confiance parce que j'ai empêché James de te violer. Dit-il toujours les yeux fermés, ce qui la fit tressaillir de la façon qu'il avait dit ça. Maintenant, fermez-là.

\- Vous en voulez à Abigaël ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit rien. Elle pensait même qu'il dormait, elle le trouvait étrange. Calme même trop calme.

\- Oliver, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Murmura sa sœur, même si cela ne servait à rien de parler à voix basse vu que l'agresseur était à deux pas d'eux.

\- Tout ira bien Thea. Sourit-il en voulant la rassurer.

\- Tu n'es pas très douée pour rassurer, même moi je ne t'ai pas cru. Se moqua le brun en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du vous en prendre à nous. Prévint le Justicier

\- Évitez-moi la rengaine que les flics vont nous trouver et blablabla… Car on sait tous les deux _qui_ va arriver.

\- Raison de plus pour nous laisser partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ou au moins Thea, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui donne les ordres. Informa-t-il d'un haussement d'épaule.

\- Le blond. Comprit la jeune femme. Qui est-il ?

\- Joffrey Lannister.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent poser d'autres questions, le dit Joffrey entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux se noircirent en voyant le bleu qui commençait à apparaître sous l'œil de la jeune femme.

\- T'en penses quoi ?

\- Il faudra se débarrasser de lui. Soupira Peter. Il est trop ingérable.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Dit-il.

Peter hocha la tête, se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour les deux Queen, qui le trouvait différent des autres.

\- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? Demanda Thea.

\- Des questions, encore des questions, toujours des questions. Soupira-t-il.

\- Répondez-nous et on arrêtera.

\- Une chose à savoir jeune fille… Dit-il en posant ses mains sur les bras de la jeune Queen et approcha son visage, ce qui la fit se reculer. C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici… Je peux te faire ce que James ne peut pas. Menaça-t-il, ce qui la fit déglutir.

\- C'est Slade qui donne les ordres. Provoqua l'Archer.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez. Sourit-il avec provocation tout en se redressant.

\- Il vous tuera quand il n'aura plus besoin de vous. Déclara le Justicier.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un type entra brusquement dans la pièce.

\- Elle est là.

Oliver se tendit et Thea ne put réprimer un sourire mais elle le perdit lorsqu'il la regarda avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Tu veux avoir des réponses, tu n'as juste qu'à te poser les bonnes questions. Déclara-t-il en la détachant, il lui posa son arme sur la tempe, pour ne pas qu'elle se débatte. Pourquoi ce tueur t'a sauvé deux fois alors qu'il a tué tous les autres ? Depuis quand est-il à Starling ? Sourit-il. Donne-lui du sérum et on va dans l'aile Est. Ordonna-t-il au roux.

Il sortit une seringue de sa poche et l'injecta à Oliver, qui sentit sa tête le tournait et ses yeux devinrent flou. S'il se défendait, il tuerais Thea alors il se laissa emmener.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci était ''escorté'' par les hommes de Joffrey. Elle avait tué 3 de ses hommes avant de faire ''attraper''. Ils la conduisirent au 16ème étage, ils la pointaient de leurs armes et elle se retint de sourire. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas qui elle était. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où se trouvait 3 autres gars mais pas Joffrey. D'ailleurs, ce dernier arriva et elle serra les poings en le voyant tenir sa sœur avec son arme pointé sur elle et son employé maintenir son frère, qui était légèrement dans les vapes. Malgré sa colère grandissante, son visage resta de marbre mais ses poings qui se serraient-desserraient était le seul signe de son état intérieur. Joffrey sourit en la regardant, il attacha Thea a une chaise tandis que l'autre faisait de même avec son frère. Joffrey se posta devant elle mais à une distance raisonnable.

\- Je suis là alors laisse-les partir.

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

\- Fouillez-là. Ordonna-t-il à l'un de ses sbires en ignorant sa question.

Joffrey la visa de son arme lorsqu'elle recula d'un pas. Elle leva les mains et son sbire commença la fouille. Le blond posa ses mains sur ses côtes et dans son dos, il se baissa en continuant de tapoter doucement son corps, son ventre, ses hanches.

\- Fais gaffe où tu mets tes mains. Prévint-t-elle entre ses dents.

L'homme lui fit un sourire provocateur en tapotant doucement ses jambes. Joffrey rigola amusé. Le blond se releva, il tendit les armes qu'il avait récupéré à un de ses coéquipiers. Puis, son regard fut attiré par une chaine autour du cou de la tueuse qui descendait dans son décolleté, il leva sa main et attrapa la chaine pour regarder le pendentif que son frère lui avait donné.

\- Si j'étais toi… Je ne ferais pas ça…

Abigaël ferma les yeux quand il lui arracha son collier, elle serra les poings et baissa les bras. Elle les rouvrit et le regarda haineusement.

\- Ne le perds pas surtout… Parce que je vais le récupérer dans environ…

Il s'écarta en continuant de sourire pas le moins du monde impressionné.

\- 3 minutes 30… Informa-t-elle.

Abigaël baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait son collier et qu'il rangea dans sa poche avant. Elle posa ses yeux bleus sur Joffrey.

\- Je me demande comment tu comptes faire ? Etant donné qu'ils t'ont capturé. Rigola-t-il.

\- Tu crois que tes hommes sont les meilleurs ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu es devant Moi, non ? Provoqua-t-il en ricanant.

La brune pouffa en secouant la tête, elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir celui qui la menaçait de son arme, elle fit le tour des présents devant elle. Son regard croisa le regard interrogateur de son frère, puis celui terrifié de Thea, elle ragea en remarquant son bleu.

\- Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça alors… Je suis déçu… Soupira-t-elle en le regardant.

Abigaël reposa son regard sur le brun à qui elle avait envie d'arracher son sourire de ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à eux… 1ère erreur que tu as faîtes. 2ème erreur… C'est de croire que je me suis faîtes bêtement capturer par tes hommes. Tu sais qui je suis pourtant.

\- Arrête de croire que tu as eu le choix.

\- Ma 1ère règle et que je suis exactement là où je veux être. Sourit-elle.

\- Tu suis des règles ? Toi qui enfreint toutes les lois. Se moqua-t-il.

\- J'enfreint les lois, mais pas mes règles. Déjà, ne jamais s'en prendre à eux. Prévint-elle en leur jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir la deuxième. Rigola-t-il loin d'être impressionné

\- La deuxième a été facile avec toi… Toujours connaître tes ennemis… Tous.

\- Tu ne sais rien Abigaël. Grinça-t-il. Tu ne me connais plus. Et si tu t'es vraiment laissé capturer, alors tu es plus stupide que je croyais… Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici et je m'amuserais personnellement avec ta si précieuse sœurette.

\- Ce qui m'amène à ma dernière règle… Rigola-t-elle froidement. Joffrey fut surpris et fronça les sourcils. Ne jamais entrer quelques part… Son regard se noircirent et plus aucune trace d'humanité ne se trouvait dans ses yeux bleus. Si tu ne sais pas comment en ressortir. Murmura-t-elle avec haine.

A la fin de sa phrase, un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre, ils tournèrent la tête en voyant une grenade fumigène au sol. Abigaël se tourna rapidement pour attraper l'arme sur le côté et elle lui mit un coup de poing, elle tourna sur elle-même et le corps du brun se retrouva devant elle, et ça lui servit comme bouclier et les balles des hommes le transpercèrent de part et d'autres. Elle balança le corps du mec près d'un autre. Un type arriva derrière elle et tenta de la frapper mais elle se baissa en se tournant et arriva derrière lui, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos, qui le fit tomber à genoux, elle sentit deux bras l'enserraient fortement par derrière et elle balança sa tête en arrière pour le frapper, ce qui le fit la lâcher, elle tomba sur un genou et lui fit un croche-pied et il tomba. Un troisième se précipita sur elle et balança son bras pour la frapper, mais elle lui attrapa le bras, elle sauta et enroula ses jambes autour de son cou et elle bascula pour le faire tomber.

\- Abigaël. Appela la voix d'Arsenal dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et attrapa rapidement son arme et ses protèges poignet où se trouvait ses Shuriken. Elle les enfila en 2 secondes chrono et elle tua l'homme devant elle et celui qui s'était précipité de nouveau sur elle. Elle se recula en plissant les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut le type qui avait son collier. Il tenta à nouveau de la frapper mais elle se baissa, elle attrapa un de ses Shuriken à son poignet et lui planta dans la jambe, il gémit de douleur. Elle se redressa légèrement en posant sa main contre sa poche de jean et arracha le tissu.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Crétin. Siffla-t-elle.

Abigaël retira le Shuriken de sa jambe et lui trancha la gorge avec, elle rangea son collier dans sa poche. Elle siffla subitement de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit une balle lui transperçait les côtes. Elle se tourna et avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose Arsenal transperça le type d'une flèche. Il lui fit un signe de tête et sortit pour dégager la sortie.

\- _Abigaël. Joffrey se barre. Annonça la voix essoufflée de Kol dans son oreillette._

\- Pas question. Grogna-t-elle en s'apprêtant à sortir.

\- Bi'. Appela la voix de Thea.

Abigaël avait presqu'oublié que sa sœur avait été dans la même pièce. Elle regarda Thea qui la regardait encore plus effrayé. La brune serra les dents en pensant à Joffrey mais sa priorité était sa sœur et son frère. Elle attrapa un de ses Shuriken et avec habileté, elle le lança et il trancha les liens des Queen. Elle se précipita sur eux et aida Thea a enlevé ses liens à ses pieds, puis ceux de l'Archer. La tueuse prit le visage de son frère en coupe le forçant à la regarder.

\- Oliver ? Ça va ? Regarde-moi. S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Sort. Sort Thea d'ici... Juste… Dans les vapes. Murmura-t-il d'une voix endormi.

Abigaël serra le dents et aida l'Archer à se lever. Il passa le bras autour des épaules de sa sœur en se sentant tangué.

\- _Abigaël, il faut que vous sortiez d'ici. Prévint rapidement la voix paniqué de Felicity._

\- Tu crois que je le sais pas. Grogna-t-elle en sortant de la pièce, suivit de Thea. Où sont les autres ? Felicity ? Et merde. Jura-t-elle quand 2 hommes étaient dans le couloir.

Abigaël retira le bras de son frère autour de ses épaules et celui-ci s'adossa au mur, elle s'avança prête à en découdre.

\- Bi' non.

\- Reste derrière Speedy. Ordonna la brune.

Abigaël se précipita sur eux, elle tenta d'ignorer la douleur dans ses côtes. Quand ils essayèrent de la frapper et elle se baissa et avec l'élan, elle glissa sur le sol, elle se releva rapidement et ils se retournèrent en balançant leur bras, elle en attrapant un et frappa le deuxième avec. Elle retourna le bras du type qu'elle tenait puis roula sur son dos et donna un coup de pied au second, qui frappa violemment contre le mur. Elle donna un violent coup de genoux au type devant elle, puis elle lui tira une balle dans le genoux, puis une autre dans le ventre du second. Elle s'était empêché de les tuer car sa sœur était là, même si elle l'avait déjà vu quelques instant plus tôt. Abigaël se dirigea vers Thea qui se recula d'un pas avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Comment tu peux arriver à faire ça ?

\- On a pas le temps de discuter. Répliqua la tueuse, en aidant son frère à se lever.

\- C'est bon, ça va mieux. Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant, ses yeux revenant doucement à la normale.

Ils reprirent leurs marches et elle sentit que son frère reprenait plus de force. Thea était à leurs côtés, ils débouchèrent dans un couloir et des bruits de pas s'élevèrent. Abigaël plissa les yeux et adossa son frère au mur, elle attrapa le bras de Thea qui continuait à marcher, elle posa sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bruit. Abigaël attrapa son arme dans son dos et s'avança à pas de loup, quand les pas furent pratiquement à sa hauteur, elle sortit de sa cachette et plaqua brutalement le type contre le mur, elle souffla quand elle reconnut les yeux noirs de son partenaire.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. Réprimanda-t-elle en le lâchant.

\- Apparemment, il avait plus d'homme qu'on ne l'a crut. Souffla-t-il.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils sont en bas, ils essayent de faire le ménage mais c'est plus difficile qu'on le croyait. Siffla-t-il.

\- Ils s'attendent à ce qu'on descende… Murmura-t-elle pensive en baissant les yeux. Il suffit de monter. Sourit-elle. Felicity dis aux autres de se replier. Informa-t-elle.

\- _Bien. Mais faîtes attention. Prévint-elle avec inquiétude surtout en voyant qu'Oliver n'était pas encore en état._

Kol aida Oliver et Abigaël prit la main de sa sœur, son arme de l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent dans l'escalier.

\- Pourquoi pas l'ascenseur ? Soupira la brune en sachant qu'il y avait 12 étages à monter.

\- Pour ne pas être bloqué. Lui dit Kol.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal au 28ème, ils avait croisés des sbires mais les avaient neutralisés avec facilité. Abigaël sortit la première de la cage d'escalier arme levé, elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche.

\- Venez, personne. Informa la brune. Felicity ? Appela-t-elle.

\- _Ils sont en train de monter, il faut vous dépêcher. Annonça la blonde. Les autres vous attendent prêt du bâtiment d'en face._

Kol et Abigaël se regardèrent et ils s'avancèrent prudemment mais d'un pas plus rapide. Arrivée dans l'avant-dernier couloirs, ils se stoppèrent et Abigaël grinça des dents en reconnaissant celui devant elle. Thea ne put empêcher un pas de recul et Kol fronça les sourcils en le remarquant. Il sentit aussi Oliver se tendre et il comprit.

\- Queen. Tu n'as pas changé. Sourit-il en la détaillant de bas en haut.

\- James. Grogna-t-elle. Dégage de mon chemin. Ordonna-t-elle glaciale.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non. Sourit-il avec provocation.

\- C'est lui… Qui m'a frappé… Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Thea, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit, elle voulait sûrement que sa sœur lui mette une raclée pour l'avoir frappé.

Abigaël la regarda et vit ses yeux qui fixaient James avec dégoût et peur. Elle plissa dangereusement les yeux et serra les poings en regardant le blond face à elle, qui affichait un sourire satisfait et pervers en regardant Thea, puis elle.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Déclara-t-elle entre ses dents en s'avançant rapidement, les poings serrés.

James n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère et elle le savait. Elle leva son bras pour le frapper mais il le stoppa avec facilité, ses yeux se noircirent.

\- Je me souviens de notre dernière confrontation. Sourit-il avant de la frapper au visage.

Abigaël se recula et s'essuya la lèvre. Elle revint à la charge et quand il voulut la frapper, elle se baissa, elle se redressa et lui donna un coup de poing au visage puis un coup de pied au ventre, qui le fit se reculer de quelques pas en grognant.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua-t-elle.

Elle tenta de le frapper mais il stoppa de nouveau son bras, il la frappa au visage puis au ventre, ce qui la fit se plier légèrement en deux. Il tenta de nouveau de la frapper mais elle se baissa, lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre qui le fit se plier dans un grognement de douleur, puis un coup de poing au visage, puis un nouveau coup dans le ventre. James entoura son bras autour de sa taille et attrapa sa jambe et la souleva, il la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Il entoura sa main autour de sa gorge, elle était légèrement sonné par la force du coup.

\- Dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi… Commença-t-il en s'approchant à quelques centimètres de son visage… Je m'occuperais très bien de ta sœur… Murmura-t-il dans un sourire sadique et un regard vicieux.

Les yeux de la brune se firent glaciale à son sous-entendu, elle serra ses mains autour des poignets du blond et serra, elle les écarta et lui mit un violent coup de tête dans le nez, il se recula et avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, elle le frappa au visage, puis lui donna un coup de pied au visage en tournant sur elle-même, il secoua la tête et balança son bras à l'aveuglette. Abigaël lui attrapa et lui tordit, un crac grave résonna, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou pour le faire flancher. James sortit un couteau de sa poche, il tourna brusquement son bras pour se dégager et la brune le lâcha, il tenta de lui enfoncer mais elle lui attrapa la main, il lui donna un coup de tête qui la fit se reculer jusqu'au mur. Il voulut la poignarder mais elle tourna contre le mur, elle lui donna un coup de pied à la main qui lui fit lâcher le couteau. Il grogna en se précipitant sur elle, elle balança son poing mais il lui attrapa, elle sauta sur le côté et son corps passa dans le dos du James, elle arriva à dégager son bras à ce mouvement, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et arqua son dos en arrière en posant ses mains au sol et il passa au-dessus d'elle. Il grogna en se mettant à genoux mais elle lui donna un violent coup de pied au visage, qui le fit retomber, il secoua la tête en se relevant.

\- Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. Siffla-t-il.

\- Je sais car j'irai en enfer, comme toi. Grogna la tueuse.

James se releva et s'approcha d'un pas mais un coup de feu retentit. Abigaël regarda instantanément derrière elle, mais vit qu'ils allaient bien, elle regarda de nouveau le blond qui avait les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, il tomba à genoux du sang coulant de sa lèvre, puis il s'écroula. La tueuse releva les yeux et fut étonné.

\- Peter. Souffla-t-elle.

\- J'ai payé mes dettes, je ne te dois plus rien. Dit-il simplement avec toujours son air ennuyé, il partit.

\- Il faut y aller, on a perdu trop de temps. Déclara-t-elle en se retournant.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Et ils reprirent leurs avancées. Abigaël fut assez surprise qu'ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils accélèrent le pas quand à un couloir, ils furent aspergé de coup de feu. La tueuse attrapa le bras de sa sœur pour la faire reculer.

\- _Ils sont 10. 5 de chaque côtés. Informa l'informaticienne aux tueurs._

\- Je ne peux pas tirer derrière les angles. Grogna le Mikaelson.

Abigaël serra les dents puis...

\- Moi, si. Sourit-elle en sortant un objet de l'intérieur de sa veste.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et l'objet se transforma en un arc mais pas n'importe lequel : Celui d'Arrow. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver qui fut surpris, tout comme Thea.

\- C'est…

\- Oui. La coupa doucement sa sœur en évitant son regard.

Abigaël sortit un petit triangle de sa botte qui s'allongea à son tour pour devenir une flèche, elle appuya sur un bouton et une lumière bleu clignota, elle plaça la flèche et regarda Kol, qui avait sorti une grenade. Elle hocha la tête et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Le tueur sortit de sa cachette et s'allongea au sol en dégoupillant la grenade, il l'a jeta en direction des hommes en tirant. Abigaël était sortie en même temps et banda l'arc de l'autre-côté, elle décocha la flèche qui tapa dans un angle puis qui se ficha dans un mur derrière un des types.

\- Tu t'es loupé. Se moqua le sbire de Joffrey en rigolant.

\- Jamais. Déclara la tueuse.

Kol se releva en vitesse et se cacha derrière le mur et Abigaël fit la même chose. La flèche et la grenade explosèrent en même temps. Thea sursauta en fermant les yeux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle sentit la main de sa sœur s'enroulait autour de son poignet. Oliver ne sentit plus le produit dans ses veines et Kol n'eut pas besoin de l'aider. Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à l'ancien bureau de Malcolm, ils entrèrent. Abigaël, Oliver et Thea se dirigèrent à la fenêtre tandis que Kol bloqua la porte. La seconde Queen tira sur la fenêtre qui se fissura, elle en tira 4 avant qu'elle ne se brise totalement. Elle attrapa une autre pointe et appuya sur le bouton qui la transforma en flèche. Elle visa et se concentra, puis tira la flèche qui se ficha dans le 1er étage du bâtiment d'en face. Kol arriva près d'eux et il s'accrocha à la corde grâce à une espèce de crochet et sauta, il arriva sans problème à l'autre bout.

\- Oliver.

Ce dernier attrapa un crochet et avant que Thea ne proteste, il sauta à son tour et arriva pas non plus sans encombre. Abigaël tendit sa main à sa sœur qui secoua la tête en se reculant.

\- Thea, il faut y aller.

\- Non. Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça. Refusa-t-elle. Elle sursauta quand des coups violent retentirent à la porte.

\- Je te promets que ça ira, il faut que tu me fasses confiance et…

\- C'est toi le tueur. Murmura la cadette Queen.

Abigaël se figea.

\- Pourquoi… Il m'aurait sauvé alors qu'il tue des gens ?… Il est arrivé quand tu es revenue…

\- Je te promet de t'expliquer mais il faut y aller, sinon on est morte.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la porte fut défoncer et 3 types entrèrent.

\- _Abigaël, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta l'informaticienne._

La tueuse serra les dents et attrapa le bras de sa sœur pour la faire reculer, elle se posta devant elle. L'un des types se précipita sur elle, mais elle se baissa en tournant sur elle-même et lui donna un coup de pied au ventre et il tomba à genoux en sifflant de douleur. Le second s'apprêtait à tirer quand Abigaël attrapa son bras qui avait l'arme et l'écarta de sa trajectoire qui était son corps. Elle sortit la sienne et lui tira dans le torse sans aucune hésitation. Le troisième tira plusieurs balles en direction de la brune mais celle-ci tourna le corps de son collègue pour en faire un bouclier, où les balles se plantèrent. Abigaël écarta le corps du mort et elle envoya sa jambe qui tapa contre sa main, il lâcha son arme et elle lâcha le corps qu'elle tenait. Abigaël lui donna un coup de le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux avec un gémissement de douleur, elle le visa et tira dans sa tête et il s'écroula sans plus de souffle de vie. Elle se retourna mais se stoppa lorsque le dernier la visa, elle plissa les yeux puis les écarquilla lorsque Thea, prise d'une montée d'adrénaline et la peur de voir sa sœur se faire tuer, avait attrapé la main du tueur et le tordit dans son dos, il avait lâcher son arme, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, puis un coup de poing au visage, il s'écroula et la sœur d'Abigaël secoua la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal. Siffla-t-elle avec une grimace.

Thea leva ses yeux sur Abigaël, qui la regardait ébahis. Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait en regardant le type à ses pieds, puis de nouveau sa sœur.

\- Wouah. Fut le seul mot que la tueuse put prononcer.

Thea ne put empêcher un sourire se former en voyant la lueur de fierté dans les yeux d'Abigaël, oubliant pendant quelques secondes sa découverte. La tueuse reprit ses esprits en entendant des pas précipités dans le couloir. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita sur sa petite sœur, elle l'attrapa par la taille puis attrapa le crochet et se jeta dans le vide. Thea émit un cri de peur et de surprise et ferma les yeux en plongeant son visage dans le cou de sa sœur. La chute lui avait semblé interminable, elle attendit le choc mais elle sentit ses pieds touchaient le sol sans mal, elle se sentit légèrement vaciller dû à la sensation. Elle s'écarta d'Abigaël et souffla plusieurs fois en sentant les battements frénétique de son cœur. Elle se baissa en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Ça va Speedy ?

\- Je… Oui. Souffla-t-elle.

Un van apparut à ses côtés et les deux portes de derrière s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître Roy, Tommy et Oliver.

\- Montez. Ordonna l'Archer vert.

Les deux femmes ne se firent pas prier. Diggle prit directement la direction du Manoir, s'éloignant de cet enfer. Thea était beaucoup trop bouleversé pour faire une quelconque remarque sur la présence de son demi-frère. Ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était qu'ils étaient sain et sauf. Elle s'endormit contre l'épaule de sa sœur sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 **Quelques minutes plus tard :**

Tout le monde était au Manoir Oliver, Abigaël, Roy, Diggle, Felicity, Tommy, Sara. Sauf Laurel qui était au commissariat pour discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir avec son père et Lyla qui devait faire un rapport à Waller sur Dark Shadow. Abigaël ne s'inquiétait pas trop à propos de ça, même si Waller était au courant, elle ne la laisserait pas l'empêcher de protéger sa sœur et de trouver Slade. Felicity avait effacé toutes les preuves qui pouvaient indiquer la présence des Queen dans le bâtiment, empreintes et vidéos, qu'elle avait quand même pris soin d'enregistrer sur son ordi à elle. Trop de question aurait été posé si Lance aurait vu ça et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Oliver avait porté Thea jusqu'à sa chambre en faisant son possible pour ne pas la réveiller, elle était épuisée et chamboulé et il comprenait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda prudemment l'informaticienne.

\- On va au Verdant et on regarde les vidéos. Peut-être qu'on aura des informations. Suggéra l'ancien Militaire.

\- Je laisse plus ma sœur. Objecta la sœur d'Oliver.

\- Je resterais avec elle. Rassura Roy.

\- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais… Commença la tueuse.

\- Je vais rester aussi. Déclara Kol. Il savait qu'elle n'avait confiance en personne, mais à lui, si. Elle serait plus rassurée.

\- Très bien. Dit-elle en se levant.

\- Vous devriez plus tôt vous reposer. Il est tard. Objecta Sara.

\- On a plus le temps. Il faut trouvé Slade. Répliqua Oliver.

\- Tommy et Sara restez ici, s'ils attaquent vous ne serez pas de trop. Ajouta Abigaël.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent protester, Felicity, Diggle, Oliver et Abigaël sortirent du manoir. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui plaisait du voir Diggle, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Thea est au courant. Avoua la brune à son frère.

\- Je m'en serais douté. Avec tous leurs sous-entendus. Les secrets finissent toujours par être découvert. Soupira le Justicier.

\- Thea, a toujours été la plus honnête. Sourit-elle. Toujours été…

\- Innocente. Continua son frère.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on lui cache autant de chose. Dit-elle en le regardant. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir… Elle devrait juste être heureuse. De vivre normalement comme toutes les filles de son âge. Elle ne devrait pas avoir vécu autant de souffrance et…

\- Ne devrais pas avoir une famille comme nous. Murmura-t-il.

\- C'est aussi pourquoi je suis partie. Chuchota-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre. J'ai senti que je changeais, je devenais plus sombre… Je voulais que Thea vive ses années sans voir que sa sœur était devenue que l'ombre d'elle-même… Elle ne méritait pas de vivre comme je le faisais… Dans le passé…

Diggle et Felicity se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Oliver regarda sa sœur et ne sut quoi dire non plus. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et voyait qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de sa disparition. Abigaël se redressa et grimaça à la douleur, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été blessé et elle avait presque pu oublier la douleur. Oliver fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es blessé ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Je vais bien, c'est juste une blessure de rien du tout. Sourit-elle.

Oliver s'approcha et releva sa veste et son haut, elle siffla lorsque ses vêtements frottèrent contre sa blessure. L'Archer serra les dents.

\- C'est pas une blessure de rien du tout, elle est profonde.

\- Juste à désinfecter et c'est tout.

Oliver la regarda insistant.

\- D'accord c'est une blessure grave. Soupira-t-elle.

\- On va te soigner au QG. Annonça gravement le Justicier.

Ils arrivèrent au Verdant et prirent la direction du sous-sols.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'on pourrait trouver ? Demanda l'informaticienne qui avait pris la tête.

\- N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous indiquer la position de Slade. Soupira la tueuse derrière elle en suivant Felicity qui avait ouvert la porte.

\- Slade ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut. Souffla Oliver qui était derrière sa sœur.

\- Cela ne changera rien. Il va payer pour… Commença la tueuse haineuse.

\- Bienvenue à la maison. S'éleva une voix grave au milieu de l'Arrow Cave.

Oliver, Felicity et Diggle se figèrent. Abigaël arquant un sourcil en voyant un type dans un costume…

\- _Ridicule. Pensa amèrement la tueuse._

Le type leva son bras et commença à tirer dans leurs directions. Abigaël ne sut pas pourquoi elle fit son geste, mais elle le fit. Dès que le premier tire s'entendit, elle attrapa directement Felicity et la tueuse les firent passer par-dessus la rambarde d'escalier. La blonde émit un léger cri de surprise à ce geste. Elles atterrirent sur leurs pieds et se planquèrent sous les escaliers. Oliver et Diggle descendirent les escaliers rapidement et se mirent derrière les piliers. L'ancien Militaire se mit à courir vers l'interrupteur et éteignit la lumière, il se précipita ensuite sur Slade qui l'envoya directement dans la vitrine où reposait le costume d'Oliver.

\- Mais qui c'est ce type ? Grogna la tueuse en voyant la facilité qu'il s'était débarrassé de Diggle.

\- C'est Slade. Avoua Felicity.

Elle ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler que lorsque la sœur d'Oliver la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de la retenir par le bras mais elle n'eut pas le temps qu'Abigaël se précipita sur Wilson.

\- Abigaël arrête ! Ordonna son frère en s'écriant.

La brune ne l'écouta pas, elle sauta pour attraper la barre de la deuxième Salmon Ladder, que Tommy avait voulu pour défier son meilleur ami. Elle sauta ensuite sur une chaise et brandit la barre dans un cri de rage, mais Slade tendit le bras et l'attrapa facilement par le cou et la tient à plus d'un mètre du sol. Abigaël avait lâché la barre lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé et elle sentit l'air lui manquer dû à sa poigne.

\- Ravie d'officiellement te rencontrer Dark Shadow.

Après cette phrase, il se retourna en la balançant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle survola rapidement les ordinateurs du QG et elle frappa violemment la barre de la première Salmon Ladder, elle tomba ensuite sur une table où se trouvait divers objets, elle se renversa et tout ce qui s'y trouva lui tomba dessus. Oliver en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il sentit la rage monter en lui, il attrapa deux autres barres qui se trouvait sur une des tables et se précipita sur lui. Les deux barres s'entrechoquèrent avec violence. Mais Oliver ne put rien contre son ancien ami, dès que l'Archer fut à terre, Slade l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui donna un violent coup de poing.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Ta sœur sera bel et bien la prochaine. Tu ne seras toujours qu'un _''Kid''_ face à moi. Déclara-t-il et il sortit du QG.

Felicity se leva et ralluma la lumière. Elle était ébahis du spectacle. Diggle grogna en se dégageant de la vitrine détruite. Oliver se redressa difficilement à son tour et secoua la tête, il tourna la tête en direction de sa sœur, qui ne faisait toujours aucun mouvement. Le Justicier se releva et se précipita sur elle. Il enleva les objets sur elle et releva sa tête en la secouant doucement.

\- Abi', répond-moi.

Mais rien, ses pupilles ne frémirent même pas. Il la souleva avec douceur et précaution, l'allongea sur la table et entreprit d'effectuer ses soins. Elle respirait toujours, il pensait que c'était peut-être surtout à cause de sa blessure de balle, heureusement qu'ils avaient du matériel médicale pour éviter de se rendre à l'hôpital, enfin sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, si son état s'aggravait cette nuit à cause d'une infection ou autre, il l'emmènerait. Slade allait payer. Felicity fut choqué de voir autant de cicatrice sur la jeune femme, elle en avait plus que son frère et certaines, elle ne voulait pas savoir comment elle avait bien pu les avoir. Diggle avait été aussi ébahis en découvrant les marques et il fronça les sourcils en ayant déjà vu le tatouage du serpent quelque part, mais il ne se souvenait plus d'où. L'ancien Militaire avait aussi prévenu ses partenaires qui se trouvaient avec Thea, et leur ordonna de rester avec la cadette des Queen, maintenant qu'ils étaient sûres que Slade était revenue en ville. L'avait-il déjà quitté d'ailleurs ?

* * *

 **Voili, Voilou chapitre terminé ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver que la semaine prochaine. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes.**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **La confrontation entre Oliver et Abigaël ? Le moment entre Tommy et Abigaël ? L'Olicity ? *sourire sadique*. Lyla qui est au courant pour Dark Shadow ? Le kidnapping d'Oliver et Thea ? Leur sauvetage ? Thea qui découvre la vérité et qui sauve sa sœur ? La ''rencontre'' entre Slade et Abigaël ? Le fait qu'elle sauve Felicity ?**

 **Bon, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas servie de mon imagination mais c'était fait exprès cette scène. Mais même si la Team se fait mettre une belle raclée, j'aime bien ce passage et je me devais de l'intégrer. :-)**

 **Des suppositions pour la suite ? La réaction d'Abigaël quand elle va prendre conscience qu'elle s'est fait mettre une raclée par Slade ? Comment va réagir Thea à sa découverte concernant sa sœur ? Comment vont-ils se débarrasser de Slade ? Vont-ils y arriver ?**

 **Dîtes-moi tout et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, même des critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives ;-)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow'',**

 **A bientôt et bonne soirée,**

 **Xoxo :***


	12. Ressentiments Révélations et Plans

**Bonsoir, bonsoir, comment allez-vous donc ? Moi ? Fatigué…**

 **Je suis désolé pour les retards de reviews et je promets de me rattraper ;-)**

 **Je vous suite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment ^^**

 **Réponses reviews anonyme :**

 **Delphine :** _Merci pour ta belle review ma belle ^^  
Ce n'est pas grave je comprends ;-)  
Je suis ravie que ce passage te plaise, je dois dire que j'ai BEAUCOUP hésité. Ils vont se soutenir mais je ne cache pas que cela va être compliqué par la suite…  
Je suis ravie que FF7 T'es plu, j'ai beaucoup hésité car cela peut paraître spéciale mais j'en suis heureuse que tu es apprécié ^^  
Cela m'a fait – un peu – mal de les écrire, mais c'est dans le caractère de mon perso ^^ Cela n'aurait servie à rien que Felicity le défende, surtout quand on connaît Abigaël… Et pis, Oliver là un peu chercher *me lance pas de tomates steu plaît :D*  
Que l'on sait ou pas cela ne va pas changer grand-chose. Tu n'as juste qu'à te dire qu'ils étaient nombreux et bien armé et Oliver, tout seul, bah galère quoi… Un jour peut-être, même bientôt :-P  
Abigaël et Felicity vont avoir des ''discussion'' à l'avenir mais pour les questions de relation entre les frères/Sœur Queen, je préfère Tommy car ils les connaissent mieux que quiconque, donc je trouvais ça logique.  
Dans la série j'aime cette scène et j'avais envie que cela soit Felicity et tu comprendras peut-être pourquoi bientôt :-p Lors de l'attaque de Slade, Abigaël était Sara (Quand Slade la rattrape) Et Oliver (Quand elle sauve Felicity), j'aimais bien le mélange des deux et je suis ravie de voir que tu as apprécié *-*)  
Mdr, j'avais espéré que vous ne vous souviendrez pas de lui, j'aurais perdu le pari si j'en avais fait un mdr ;-) Tu vas avoir tes réponses (Sauf pour Oliver ou il faudra attendre) dans ce chapitre mais je ne t'en dis pas plus et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis si précieux ^^_

 _Merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements et de rien pour la description. ^^_

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Oliver avait les deux mains sur le bord de la table où reposait sa jeune sœur. Celle-ci était toujours inconsciente, il avait dû lui enlever son haut pour les soins laissant voir ses cicatrices. Il avait été abasourdi par les cicatrices dans son dos mais il le fut encore plus en découvrant aussi celle sur son abdomen. Est-ce que toutes ces cicatrices ont été faîtes avec ses contrats ? Elle se souvient qu'elle avait dit qu'elle avait reçu des leçons avec les frères de Kol, est-ce que c'était eux qui lui avaient ça ? Il avait tellement de question mais il savait qu'Abigaël ne lui dirait rien. Elle était comme lui et ne se confiait rarement. Elle leur disait des choses mais sans rentrer dans les plus détails. Sauf quand il l'avait provoqué. Un picotement imaginaire le prit à l'arcade. Il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu à ce moment-là, elle n'avait rien vu de sa petite sœur, mais la tueuse qu'il avait affrontée quand il avait vu son visage. Elle n'avait juste eu qu'une émotion dans ses yeux quand elle l'avait frappée, une haine profonde qui lui été destiné, il savait qu'il avait été trop loin mais valait mieux qu'elle explose avec lui qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait que malgré ce qu'elle disait, il y avait encore Abigaël Queen en elle. Dark Shadow était juste une façade pour ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main se posa doucement sur son dos.

\- Roy m'a envoyé un message… Thea s'est réveillé… Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu devrais aller la voir. Ajouta-t-elle quand il se redressa en inspirant profondément.

\- Et je lui dis quoi ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Je pense qu'elle devrait savoir pour toi… Murmura la blonde.

Oliver fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Elle regarda la brune qui avait une respiration normale.

\- Thea est en danger. Encore plus que maintenant qu'on sait que c'est Slade derrière tout ça. Elle le regarda, il regarda sa sœur à son tour pour éviter de croiser ses yeux bleus. Thea est au courant pour Abigaël… Si elle sait que tu es Arrow, on sera plus à même de la protéger…

\- Elle ne nous pardonnera jamais. Chuchota l'Archer.

\- Peut-être… Mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

Oliver ne répondit pas, il caressa doucement les cheveux d'Abigaël. Thea était au courant pour elle. Felicity avait raison, elle devait savoir la vérité. Il ne sera plus obligé de lui mentir et même si elle les détestait, ils pourront la surveiller beaucoup plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule.

\- Je vais rester avec elle. Déclara l'informaticienne comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il en croisant enfin ses yeux qu'il aimait tant.

\- Oui. Sourit-elle. Je continuerais à visionner les vidéos pour trouver le moindre indice. Va retrouver ta sœur.

Le Justicier embrassa doucement sa sœur sur le front, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Felicity, il sentit un frisson le parcourir et ses yeux tristes lui disaient qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose.

\- Merci. Sourit-il en retirant sa main. Il quitta l'Arrow Cave en serrant les dents.

Felicity ferma les yeux et regarda la jeune Queen. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir menacée sa mère mais elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Pourquoi ? La sœur d'Oliver restait un vrai mystère pour la blonde. Elle disait qu'elle ne tenait à personne sauf à ses proches. Mais elle l'avait sauvé et s'en était pris à Oliver. Elle semblait tiraillée entre ses deux personnalités, chacune essayant de reprendre sa place dans la tête de la brune. Elle était le chaud et le froid. Elle était glaciale puis elle pouvait être brûlante dans la seconde d'après. Diggle avait raison, elle était dangereuse, non seulement pour les autres mais aussi pour elle-même. Elle était totalement imprévisible et personne ne pouvait savoir comment elle pouvait réagir, ce qu'elle pensait. S'ils n'arrêtaient pas Slade, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les cicatrices sur le corps de la jeune femme. Oliver et Abigaël avaient vécu des choses horribles pendant ses 6 ans, elle ne connaissait pas les détails et d'un côté, elle ne voulait pas savoir. La ''confession'' d'Abigaël était empli de haine et de souffrance, elle avait beaucoup plus souffert qu'elle le laissait croire. Elle ne savait pas comment était l'état de Thea, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être très glorieux. Elle en voudrait sûrement à Abigaël d'être une tueuse, mais peut-être qu'Oliver changerait la donne. Elle soupira, elle avait beau être intelligente mais quand cela concernait le frère et les sœurs Queen, elle était complètement dépassé, surtout quand cela concernait leurs relations et quand il s'agit seulement d'Abigaël. Oliver avait de l'espoir qu'elle soit toujours celle qui la connu, mais pouvait-elle vraiment être sauvé ? Mais la question qu'elle se posait était : Le voulait-elle ? Felicity soupira fixant le visage d'Abigaël, qui semblait paisible. Oui, elle était vraiment un mystère pour elle. La diplômé du MIT s'apprêtait à changer le pansement de la brune, mais quand elle effleura sa peau. La tueuse se redressa vivement en attrapant Felicity par le cou, qui allait émettre un cri de surprise qui fut étouffé par la poigne d'Abigaël. Cette dernière avait les yeux vitreux et les sourcils froncés. Felicity ouvrit la bouche mais l'air ne rentra pas, elle attrapa les poignets de la brune pour tenter de la faire lâcher mais rien n'y faisait.

\- A… Bi… Haleta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux, reprenant conscience de la réalité et à cause de la soudaine douleur dans ses côtes et ses membres. Elle lâcha la blonde qui s'écarta en toussant violemment, elle inspira pour reprendre sa respiration. Abigaël grogna en grimaçant et se recoucha en soufflant pour calmer les étirements douloureux de ses muscles. Ses pensées étaient complètements embrouillées, elle se sentait vaseuse et sa gorge lui faisait mal. Elle entendait toujours Felicity reprendre difficilement sa respiration. Elle se redressa doucement et sa tête lui tourna et elle posa sa main sur son front, comme si la pièce pouvait arrêter de tourner.

\- Tu de… Devrais rester… Calme. Souffla la blonde en se frottant la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant avec mal en se frottant la nuque.

Felicity se redressa et la regarda en arquant un sourcil.

\- De quoi… Tu te souviens ?

\- Euh… L'enlèvement de Thea… Dit-elle en faisant marcher sa mémoire.

Mais son cerveau mettait du temps à rassembler ses esprits. La blonde ne dit rien et s'approcha doucement, elle avait toujours un peu mal mais ça allait maintenant. Abigaël grimaça en faisant craquer son dos, ce qui valut aussi une grimace de la part de l'informaticienne. Elle avait horreur d'entendre ses craquements, ça lui donnait des frissons.

\- Slade nous a attaqués. Révéla-t-elle après une légère hésitation.

\- Je m'en souviens… Grogna-t-elle de colère et de frustration.

Elle se souvenait du manoir et qu'elle était partie pour le Verdant avec Diggle, Felicity et Oliver. Elle se souvenait du type au costume ridicule. Celui de son frère et de Roy avaient quand même plus de classe que ça, mais elle s'égarait. Elle avait aussi sauvé Felicity, elle ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris d'ailleurs, cela avait été un réflexe, ou son instinct qu'elle n'avait pas pu contrôler. Malheureusement, elle aurait préféré de ne jamais ce souvenir de comment Slade l'avait envoyé dans le décor, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Oliver avait raison de le craindre, mais cela la rendait encore plus haineuse envers ce type. Une question l'a taraudait. Pourquoi il ne les avait pas tués ?

\- On n'en sait rien. Dit soudain Felicity dans un soupire.

Abigaël se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute, elle serra les dents et descendit de la table. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit sa peau s'étirait, elle vacilla et Felicity s'avança pour la soutenir par les bras, elle sentit la jeune femme se tendre à son contact, mais la blonde ne la lâcha pas et l'installa doucement sur une chaise.

\- Arrête de gigoter sinon ta blessure va se rouvrir. Ordonna sans s'en empêcher la blonde.

\- Je ne suis pas mon frère, donne-moi pas d'ordre. Grogna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas merci ? Siffla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi je le devrais ? Répliqua la brune du même ton.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Demanda subitement Felicity, prenant de court la tueuse.

\- Oliver a assez souffert. Souffla-t-elle.

Rien que ses mots lui faisait un mal de chien à les prononcer à cause de sa gorge, mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître, mais elle savait qu'elle avait dû grimacer, surtout en voyant le regard inquiet de la blonde.

\- Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui ? Nargua Felicity.

\- Tss, il faut être idiot de croire ça. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux, elle ne vit pas la blonde rougir, puis s'attrister en pensant à la ''relation'' qu'elle avait avec le Justicier.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. Déclara-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux, puis les détourna. Désolé pour ta mère… Murmura-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle n'était pas désolée enfin peut-être un peu. _J'ai tapé la barre trop fort je crois. Pensa-t-elle amèrement_. Felicity sourit mais le perdit lorsque la tueuse la regarda. Raconte ça à qui que ce soit et je t'arrache la langue. Menaça-t-elle.

\- Euh… Oui. _Elle est aussi complexe que son frère. Remarqua la blonde._

\- Où est Oliver d'ailleurs ?

\- Au manoir… Thea est réveillée… Avoua-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

Abigaël se leva pour rentrer en ignorant la vive douleur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu d'adversaire à sa hauteur, que son corps n'était plus trop habitué à la douleur.

\- Abigaël, tu…

\- Je vais bien. Je dois voir Thea.

\- Je t'accompagne. Déclara la blonde en s'approchant pour soutenir la brune, mais celle-ci la repoussa sèchement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses et encore moins de ce que tu veux ! Commença à s'énerver la blonde.

Abigaël plissa les yeux n'aimant pas son ton. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle en avait tué pour moins que ça, mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, l'informaticienne la coupa.

\- Tu es Dark Shadow, j'ai bien saisi le message. Tu es une tueuse hors pair, ça aussi je l'ai compris. Mais que tu le veuille ou non, tu as besoin d'aide, même maintenant. Tu es blessé et ta blessure est grave. Tu ne veux plus qu'Oliver et Thea souffrent, mais si tu ne fais pas attention, ta blessure risque de se rouvrir et d'attraper une infection, c'est ça que tu veux ? Quel ironie pour la meilleure tueuse de tous les temps, juste parce qu'elle n'a pas demandé de l'aide à cause de sa fierté mal placé. Ricana nerveusement l'informaticienne.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention. Prévint la brune.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu m'as sauvé pour me tuer après ? Provoqua Felicity.

Elle ne savait pas d'où venait son courage, elle avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait à Oliver, elle ne devrait pas lui parler sur ce ton. Peut-être qu'elle avait des tendances suicidaire.

\- N'oublie pas que les accidents sont si vite arrivés à Vegas. Provoqua la tueuse avec un sourire effrayant, ce qui figea la blonde.

Abigaël attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie en perdant son sourire, elle grimaça lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers et regarda en haut en soufflant.

* * *

 **Du côté de Thea :**

Celle-ci était réveillée depuis quelque heures, Roy avait été là à son réveil, il s'était assuré qu'elle allait bien, puis l'avait laissé, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir, pour se remettre. Son cerveau avait été embrouillé mais elle avait vite repris ses esprits pour enfin que son cerveau ne passe en boucle sa découverte. Sa grande sœur était une tueuse. Abigaël l'avait sauvé deux fois. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué ? Les meurtres ont commencés dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, Kol et Elle. Le tueur tuait mais l'avait sauvé. Elle se souvient des petits détails qu'elle aurait dû remarquer. La contrariété dans ses yeux quand Chelsea avait réchappé à la première attaque du tueur. L'hésitation dans la ruelle quand elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Quand elle avait maîtrisé Sam et le frisson de terreur qui l'avait parcouru quand elle avait vu une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux. Les cicatrices sur ses épaules. Sa façon d'être tendu à chaque fois. Elle aurait voir tout ça, elle aurait dû le remarquer. Elle ferma les yeux et la tirade de sa sœur lui revint en mémoire.

\- _Tant mieux tu n'auras juste qu'à écouter. Commença Abigaël sur un ton autoritaire. Tu crois que cela m'a fait plaisir de partir ? De te laisser, toi et maman ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai jamais pensé à toi ? Tu crois que je n'ai jamais voulu revenir ?... Je le voulais tellement, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute tu me manquais Thea. Tous les jours je pensais à toi, à revenir mais je ne le pouvais pas, je n'y suis pas arrivé… Tu penses que je t'ai abandonné ? Et c'est le cas, oui je t'ai abandonné, oui j'ai fuis quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi… Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que quand j'ai appris la disparition de Papa et d'Oliver, je me suis sentie brisé, en train de sombrer… Abigaël continua tout en s'avançant en pleurant silencieusement, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre devant sa sœur, elle laissa tomber ses barrières, bien malgré elle. Thea pleurait aussi à sa tirade en la regardant. Comment tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi, alors que moi-même je ne supportais pas leur absence ? Je sombrais chaque jour et je ne voulais pas t'emmener avec moi, car tu me suis depuis qu'on est gamine. Dit-elle dans un petit rire nerveux. Je n'ai pas fui qu'à cause de ma douleur, mais pour que tu puisses te reprendre sans voir ta grande sœur plonger dans les ténèbres un peu plus chaque jour. Pour ne pas que je te rappel qu'ils n'étaient plus là et que je n'arrivais pas à faire face, à me relever. Que j'ai changé et que je ne suis plus la même et que je ne veux pas que tu vois toute la noirceur que j'ai en moi. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une solution mais cela en était une pour moi. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais pour t'avoir fait souffrir et je comprends tout à fait si tu me disais que tu ne le pourrais pas. Car moi-même je ne pourrais le faire pour t'avoir laissé et sans donner aucune nouvelle, à toi et à maman. Je ne te le demanderais jamais. Je suis sincèrement désolé Thea. Et sache que jamais je n'ai oublié l'amour que je te porte et que je porterais toute ma vie, Speedy._

Thea ne se serait jamais imaginer qu'elle aurait pu, avait, autant changé. Abigaël avait encore plus souffert qu'elle et avait carrément été jusqu'à devenir une tueuse, elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle cachait mais finalement, elle le regrettait maintenant. Sa sœur était une tueuse, comment devait-elle réagir ? C'était sa sœur et elle l'aimait, mais ce qu'elle faisait été impardonnable. Thea sentit un gout salé sur ses lèvres puis elle remarqua qu'elle pleurait, elle replia encore plus ses genoux et les entoura de ses bras pour poser sa tête dessus. Tout se bousculait tellement dans sa tête. Peur, peine, colère, blessure, mensonge. Toute sa vie reposait sur des mensonges et maintenant le présent aussi. Elle les détestait tellement, elle détestait sa vie. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Jamais, elle n'avait été vraiment heureuse. Son vrai père était un assassin de masse, sa mère l'avait aidé même si c'était la menace et qu'elle s'était rattrapé et sa sœur, celle qu'elle avait toujours pris pour exemple, avec qui elle faisait les 400 coups à Queen Consolidated, qu'elle avait perdu puis retrouvé, celle qui l'a défendait toujours, qui la protéger. Sa sœur était une tueuse.

\- Thea ?

Celle-ci releva la tête en entendant la voix de son frère. Celui-ci se figea en voyant les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, puis il vit un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux bleus, quand elle repensa à certaine phrase.

\- _Vous n'auriez pas du vous en prendre à nous. Prévint le Justicier_

\- _Evitez-moi la rengaine que les flics vont nous trouver et blablabla… Car on sait tous les deux qui vont arriver._

\- _Tu veux avoir des réponses, tu n'as juste qu'à te poser les bonnes questions. Déclara-t-il en la détachant, il lui posa son arme sur la tempe, pour ne pas qu'elle se débatte. Pourquoi ce tueur t'a sauvé deux fois alors qu'il a tué tous les autres ? Depuis quand est-il à Starling ?_

Thea se souvient aussi quand Abigaël avait l'Arc du Justicier. Elle avait son arc mais lui, où était-il ?

\- Tu… Tu étais au courant ? Murmura-t-elle.

Oliver s'avança d'un pas mais la cadette secoua négativement la tête, il se stoppa.

\- Arrow n'était pas là… Mais Abigaël avait son arc… Ton… Arc…

\- Thea, je…

\- Vous m'avez menti… Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- C'était pour te protéger… Je sais que tu auras du mal à me croire…

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un dégonflé… Que tu fuyais à chaque fois… Toi, tu sauves des vies… Dit-elle en rouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas voir de la colère envers lui, mais il tiqua sur le ''toi''. Abigaël est une tueuse…

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Thea… Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant prudemment sur le lit.

\- Pourtant, il n'y a rien de si simple… Elle tue des gens…

\- Elle a souffert. Tenta Oliver.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai souffert… Je ne tue pas.

\- Et heureusement… S'éleva une voix féminine fatiguée.

Thea et Oliver tournèrent la tête vers la porte où tenait Abigaël, elle était appuyée contre la porte, elle était crispée dû à la douleur et la fatigue. L'Archer se leva.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être debout. Dit-il en la regardant mécontent.

\- C'est bon, Felicity m'a déjà fait la morale… Du moins, tenté. Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda Thea, l'inquiétude prenant le pas sur la colère, pour l'instant du moins.

\- Tu vois quand on ne reste pas assez vigilant autour de nous ?

Thea détourna le regard et regarda Oliver, qui hocha la tête, il lui embrassa doucement le front, puis il s'approcha d'Abigaël.

\- Tu vas te reposer ensuite. Ordonna l'Archer qui ne donna aucune place à une objection.

\- Oui _Papa._ Soupira tueuse.

Oliver roula des yeux à son ton sarcastique, l'embrassa le front et les laissa seul.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Thea, plus sèchement que la première fois. Et plus de mensonge et je suis au courant pour Arrow… Prévint-elle.

\- Je me suis pris une raclée. Grommela-t-elle en pensant à Slade.

\- Toi ? Par qui ? S'étonna la brune, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa sœur être mis à mal. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Surtout en sachant qui elle était.

\- Slade. Hésita-t-elle.

Thea blêmit en entendant que sa sœur avait affronté ce monstre. La plupart du temps c'était à cause de lui qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, il avait tué sa mère et cette scène ne quittait pratiquement jamais ses esprits. Elle était en colère contre sa sœur mais elle ne voulait pas la perdre, elle ne le supporterait pas.

\- Thea, je…

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Demanda-t-elle subitement.

\- Tu me pose vraiment cette question ?

\- J'essaye de comprendre… Tu tues des gens mais tu me sauves.

\- Tu es ma sœur Thea. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Oliver et Toi.

\- Mais tu es partie… Commença la cadette des Queen. Tu m'as abandonné.

\- Et je t'ai dit pourquoi… Commença-t-elle en s'avançant doucement.

\- Tu m'as dit pourquoi Abigaël était partie… Je veux savoir pourquoi la tueuse est revenue...

Abigaël se pinça les lèvres en voyant ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

\- Thea…

\- Tu m'as dit… Que tu étais revenue pour Maman… Mais tu n'as fait que de me cacher des choses… Tu m'as caché ton passé…

\- Tu voulais que je dise comment à ma petite sœur que je suis une tueuse ? Tu as trop souffert Thea pour supporter que ta sœur soit une meurtrière.

\- Je souffre tous les jours ! S'écria la sœur d'Abigaël. Tu crois que tu étais la seule à souffrir ? Tu crois que tu étais la seule qui a souffert de la disparition de papa et d'Oliver ? Tu crois que tu étais la seule à sombrer ? Non. Tous les jours, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'Oliver et Papa soient morts. Pourquoi m'a sœur était partie juste après une simple lettre ? Pourquoi tous les gens que j'aimais m'abandonné ? Maman avait Walter et moi je n'avais plus personne. Je n'avais personne à qui me confier… Personne… Pleura Thea en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Abigaël ferma les yeux devant la vision de sa sœur, elle put sentir sa détresse jusqu'au fond de son être. Elle voulait bouger, faire un pas, prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, mais elle ne put faire aucun mouvement. Comment pouvait-elle consoler sa sœur ? C'était à cause d'elle que Thea était dans cet état. Pour la première fois, elle regretta son choix d'être partie. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu protéger totalement Thea lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin, mais au moins, elle ne se serait pas senti aussi seule. Elle ne serait pas sentie abandonnée. Pour la première fois, elle prit conscience que son geste avait été totalement égoïste. Pour la première fois, elle voulait revenir en arrière. Pour la première fois, elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait fait en étant Dark Shadow. **(Je précise qu'elle ne regrette pas du tout pour Laurel hihi)** Elle ne pourrait pas changer qui elle était. Même si elle décidait de redevenir Abigaël Queen, elle aurait toujours le tempérament d'une tueuse, les envies d'un assassin. Elle aurait toujours du sang sur les mains, qu'ils soient innocent ou non. Elle saura toujours rechercher par les autorités et un jour, ils finiront peut-être par la retrouver. Du moins, Lyla la balancera. Elle aura toujours des ennemis qui la chercheront. Mais elle devait changer, pas pour elle, mais pour sa petite sœur, son sang et sa chair. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être Abigaël Queen sans Dark Shadow, elle devait apprendre à concilier ses deux personnalités.

Au bout de quelques minutes interminable, les pleurs de Thea se calmèrent et elle releva légèrement la tête sans regarder sa sœur. Abigaël s'approcha doucement et hésita à s'asseoir mais elle le fit, elle baissa la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé... Je ne veux pas que tu saches ce que j'ai fait… Parce que cette femme-là n'était pas ta sœur… Je ne t'ai rien dit car je ne voulais pas voir que tu me détesterais pour la vraie raison de mon retour…

\- Gregory Andrew. Souffla la jeune femme. Tu es juste revenu pour lui. Comprit-elle. Pourquoi tu es resté ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure en osant lever les yeux sur sa sœur, qui regardait par la fenêtre où la pluie tapait dans le battant du volet.

\- Pour toi. Répondit-t-elle instantanément. Pendant 6 ans, je n'ai pas regardé les informations, je ne me suis jamais mise au courant de ce qu'il se passait ici… J'ai appris pour maman et je suis venue au cimetière… Avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu étais là ? S'étonna la jeune femme, qui hocha la tête.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que je savais que je ne pouvais pas repartir… Je ne savais pas qu'Oliver était encore en vie…

\- Tu serais revenu si c'était le cas ? Si tu aurais su pour tout ? Demanda Thea après une hésitation et la voix tremblotante.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Dit-elle en la regardant. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime et que je m'en veux d'être partie… Et même si je vois dans tes yeux que tu me déteste maintenant… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que rien ne t'arrive quitte à me sacrifier pour toi.

Un silence se fit et les deux sœurs ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Thea en voulait terriblement à sa sœur de faire ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle ne pouvait la haïr complètement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle entièrement alors qu'elle haïssait Malcolm pour les Glades ? Parce que c'était sa sœur et qu'elle l'aimait. Oliver et Elle étaient tous ce qui lui restait. Elle trouvait la situation assez ironique. Le grand-frère était un Justicier et la petite était une tueuse. Elle s'imaginait très bien qu'Oliver était dans une situation encore plus délicate qu'elle. Mais maintenant, un autre sentiment que la colère envahie son cœur : La peur. Peur de perdre à nouveau Abigaël. Peur qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. Peur qu'elle lui soit à nouveau enlevée.

\- J'aurais finalement préféré que tu ne reviennes pas… Murmura la cadette en baissant les yeux. Abigaël ferma les yeux à cette déclaration. Je te déteste… Ce qui fit tendre la tueuse. Mais j'ai aussi peur… Avoua-t-elle en serrant davantage ses bras autour de ses genoux.

\- Speedy…

\- Je te déteste parce que tu tues des gens… Je te déteste parce que tu es partie… Mais j'ai peur car je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau… Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer lors de tes…''Missions''… Avoua-t-elle bouleversé par tant d'émotion contradictoire en elle.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien… Chuchota-t-elle en se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Promet-le moi. Demanda-t-elle suppliante en relevant les yeux.

Abigaël détourna le regard à l'intensité de ses yeux plein d'espoir. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner des faux espoirs. Elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre de revenir alors qu'elle ne savait pas l'issu de la bataille contre Slade. _Ne jamais faire de promesse que tu n'es pas sûr de tenir. Elijah._ Même sans ça, elle n'en faisait jamais. Thea serra les poings en voyant Abigaël détourner les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela t'a apporté ? Demanda subitement la plus jeune des Queen. La tueuse la regarda. De… De faire ça ?

\- Thea…

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ! S'écria-t-elle. J'ai besoin de savoir que…

\- Du soulagement. La coupa doucement Abigaël, elle la regarda. Tu veux savoir ? Est-ce que tu es au moins prête pour ça ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Non… Avoua-t-elle à l'intensité de son regard. Mais je le veux.

\- Quand je suis partie… 1 ans après le naufrage… Je me suis faîtes agressé et les frères de Kol m'ont sauvé la vie… Ils les ont… Tués… Avec autant de facilité, mais ce qui m'avait fasciné c'était leurs regards… Ils n'exprimaient aucune émotion… Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir, alors je l'es ai presque supplié de m'entraîner, c'était juste pour me défouler au départ, puis ils m'ont appris toutes les choses que je t'apprends… Cela a duré pendant presqu'un ans, j'avais toujours cette colère et cette peine en moi… Qui n'arrivait toujours pas à s'estomper… Je voulais revenir… Je voulais tenir la promesse que je t'avais faîtes quelques mois plus tôt… Elle s'interrompit et se leva pour ne pas que Thea ne voit ses mains tremblaient. Celle-ci l'avait pourtant remarqué mais elle ne dit rien. Mais un jour… Deux types qui étaient complètement bourrées m'ont accosté… Au début, je voulais seulement leur donner une bonne leçon… Mais cela a dérapé… Quand je l'ai ai frappé, mes sentiments étaient différents qu'avec les Mikaelson... Parce que c'était peut-être parce que c'était eux…

\- Tu… Tu l'es a… ? Elle ne put terminer sa question, elle eut la confirmation par un signe de tête de Shadow.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'étais soulagé ? Parce que pour la première fois, je voyais quelqu'un qui souffrait autant que je souffrais… Murmura-t-elle avec haine, ce qui fit frissonner sa jeune sœur. Je ne voulais pas que cette sensation ne me quitte… Mais comment je pouvais rentrer alors que je n'avais éprouvé aucun regret à les avoir... ? Comment je pouvais te regarder dans les yeux alors que la seule chose que je voulais… C'était ça ? Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement en se tournant. J'ai su… Qu'Abigaël Queen était morte. Abigaël Queen ne les aurait jamais tués. Ne les aurait jamais fait souffrir comme j'ai fait… Le soulagement se transforma et je commençais à ne plus rien ressentir. Elle se retourna et serra les poings en fermant les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire… C'est faux. Dit Thea en se levant. Abigaël ayant entendu son mouvement se retourna, elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle la coupa.

\- Si Abigaël Queen était vraiment morte, alors elle ne m'aurait pas sauvé. Je sais que tu es toujours toi, que la sœur que j'ai perdu est encore là. _Une Queen restera une Queen._ Lui rappela-t-elle.

\- J'ai frappé Oliver. Avoua-t-elle. Ce qui abasourdit la plus jeune. Il m'a provoqué et j'ai juste voulu le tuer… Roy et Sara m'en ont empêché. Chuchota-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Mais tu le regrette. Insista Thea.

\- Arrête de me trouver des excuses. Grinça la tueuse. Déteste-moi. Haïe-moi, mais ne me défends pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que je te donne une raison de repartir ? Provoqua la cadette.

\- Parce que je me déteste pour ce que je t'ai fait subir… Dit-elle en se retournant fixant les feuillages des arbres en mouvement à cause du vent. Parce que je me déteste de ne pas avoir été là pour toi…

\- Mais tu es là, je déteste ce que tu fais et ce que tu as fait… Mais tu restes ma sœur et je souffrais encore plus si tu repars… Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Un silence envahis la pièce où seule le vent à l'extérieur et la pluie se firent entendre.

\- Je veux que tu continues à m'apprendre Bi'…

\- Speedy…

\- Si Slade est en ville, je dois pouvoir encore plus me défendre. Je me suis encore fait enlever et je n'en peux plus. Je veux que tu me donnes les mêmes leçons que tu as reçu avec les Mikaelson, mais sans m'épargner. Déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

\- On n'en reparlera lorsque tu te seras reposé. Soupira la brune. Et c'est un ordre. En voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à objecter.

Thea souffla bruyamment et s'assit sur son lit. Abigaël s'assit à son tour.

\- L'entraînement que j'ai subi… Je ne pourrais pas te l'infliger.

\- C'était si terrible que ça ? Raconte-moi… Insista-t-elle en voyant qu'elle refusait de nouveau de lui parler.

Abigaël soupira et en voyant qu'elle continuerait à l'a harcelé, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. D'abord cela fut simple, facile. Des courses pour l'endurance et la vitesse, de la musculation pour la force, cette entraînement était surtout avec Kol, qui lui avait aussi appris le maniement des armes qui pouvait se trouver à disposition autour d'elle, comme des couteaux ou des bâtons. Puis, les choses sérieuses. Les techniques de défense puis d'attaque. Klaus était celui qui l'épargnait le moins, elle ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de bleue ou de fracture qu'elle avait eu. C'était celui qui l'avait entraîné dans les techniques d'attaque, il était l'expert dans les Arts Martiaux, et au maniement de toutes les armes à feu. Il lui avait appris à faire abstraction de la douleur. Elijah était surtout doué pour la défense, lui aussi lui avait fait beaucoup de bleu, il était aussi celui qui lui avait donné tous les conseils qu'elle suivait. Il était aussi très douée pour le Ninjustsu et le Judo et lui avait appris le maniement des armes qu'ils utilisaient, comme les Shuriken, les Sais, Katana, etc. Il lui avait aussi fait des cours de méditation et tirer à l'Arc, se déplacer en secret sans se faire remarquer. Finn, lui avait appris l'informatique, pirater, hacker, créer des Algorithmes. Chacun avait sa spécialité mais chacun connaissait les techniques des autres. Chaque adversaire était différent donc valait mieux connaître toutes les techniques. La ''théorie'' était assez ''facile'', mais le plus dur ce fut lorsqu'elle devait passer à l'action, elle n'avait pas été prête à tuer malgré sa noirceur mais ce fameux soir avait tout changé. Abigaël s'arrêta dans son récit.

\- Je peux… Voir tes cicatrices ? Demanda Thea avec hésitation.

\- Non. Refusa la brune catégorique.

\- J'ai déjà vu celle d'Oliver. Objecta-t-elle.

\- C'est différent.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Parce qu'il a peur des regards compatissants des autres, ses cicatrices sont de… De la torture de l'île… Moi, c'était pour devenir une tueuse.

\- S'il te plaît. Insista-t-elle pourtant.

Abigaël se pinça les lèvres et elle abandonna. Elle enleva sa veste ave hésitation, elle regarda Thea qui hocha la tête, puis en fermant les yeux, elle retira son haut. Elle se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit le hochet de stupeur de sa sœur.

\- Je… Aucun son de plus ne sortit de sa bouche.

Abigaël se tendit en sentant les doigts de Thea descendre doucement et lentement le long de la cicatrice qui lui barrait le dos.

\- Comment…

\- Leçon de Klaus : Ne plus ressentir la douleur… Souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est lui qui… ?

\- Non, il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça…

Sa relation avec Klaus était restée tendu pendant plus de 2 mois. Elle ne voyait aucun regret à la faire souffrir dans ses yeux. Puis après une violente confrontation, il lui avait avoué qu'il s'était attaché à Elle et qu'il était si dur parce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit la meilleure, qu'il n'ait pas peur qu'elle se fasse tuer. Leurs relations avaient beaucoup évolué et elle le considérait comme son grand-frère, il était devenue Oliver d'une certaine façon.

\- Il m'a laissé avec un type, avec le Gabarit de Dwayne Johnson… Ricana-t-elle nerveusement. Il n'était pas ami et quand il m'a laissé cette marque, Klaus est intervenu et s'en est débarrassé… 1 mois à l'hôpital. Grimaça-t-elle en y repensant.

\- Comment tu as pu y survivre… Murmura Thea sous le choc.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Celle-là ? Demanda-t-elle en touchant ce qui semblait être une impact de balle.

\- Euuh…

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en sentit qu'elle était honteuse.

\- Première fois que je me suis servie d'une arme…

\- Je ne croyais que la première fois… C'était avec… ?

\- Que je tuais… Chuchota-t-elle.

Thea hocha seulement la tête. Abigaël lui raconta alors l'histoire de ses cicatrices tout en essayant d'ignorer la respiration rapide de la plus jeune quand l'explication était horrible.

\- Il veut dire quoi ce tatouage ? Demanda Thea en caressant la calligraphie qui faisait tout le bas de son dos.

\- _Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer… Est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre._ Pendant ses années… Je n'ai fait confiance à personne, je ne me suis jamais attaché… Sauf aux Mikaelson… Et quelques-uns, mais que je vois que très rarement… Expliqua la tueuse.

\- La chaîne brisée ?

\- La chaîne brisée représente… La mort…

\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a un ''Q''… Comprit Thea avec mal. Abigaël se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Pourquoi un serpent ?

\- Tu sais c'est quoi, le surnom que j'ai dans… Dans le milieu ? Demanda-t-elle en la regardant. Thea secoua négativement la tête.

\- Dark Shadow… J'exécute mes contrats sans qu'on ne puisse me voir… Ou même si c'est le cas, Kol fait en sorte qu'on ne me voit pas dans les caméras… Dans certaines populations, le serpent est synonyme de sagesse, de connaissance, de fertilité et de guérison aussi… Mais dans certaine, il est aussi synonyme de mort, il représente la perfidie et la rancune. Ils sont liés à l'esprit de vengeance et à la jalousie. Cette symbolique provient du fait que la morsure de certains serpents peuvent entraîner ne mort rapide et sans préavis, d'une rapidité foudroyante. Le cobra représente tout ça aussi, ainsi que l'impulsivité et le mal… Expliqua la tueuse.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es à peu près comme un Cobra ?

\- J'en suis un… J'exécute mes contrats rapidement, je suis impulsive mais ça tu le sais déjà… Je… tue sans préavis, je ne pose aucune question, je le fais c'est tout.

\- Mais pour la vengeance ?

\- Je me venge sur eux car ils ne souffrent pas…

\- Je comprends… Chuchota la jeune femme en baissant la tête. La rose ?

\- Elle est synonyme de perte. Je suis devenue un serpent à cause de la perte d'Oliver et de Papa, et aussi un certain regret à t'avoir abandonné...

\- - _Cela aurait pu être poétique._ Pensa sombrement Thea.

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Abigaël remit son haut.

\- Merci… Dit subitement la cadette.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Abigaël, perplexe.

\- De t'être confié… Même si je suppose que tu ne m'aurais rien dit, si je ne l'avais pas découvert…

\- Probablement… Avoua-t-elle. J'ai fait des choses horribles… Que ça…

\- Tu ne me diras pas. Continua la brune. Je sais… Et je ne le veux pas.

\- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Déclara-t-elle doucement en se levant.

\- Reste avec moi. Quémanda Thea en attrapant sa main. Je ne suis plus rassuré avec ce qu'il s'est passé… Avoua Thea avec malaise.

Abigaël comprit son angoisse, elle s'allongea à ses côtés sur le flanc, sa tête posé sur sa main et la jeune femme se serra contre sa sœur. Bien qu'elle lui en voulait, à ses côtés, elle se sentait protéger. Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait à Oliver, elle avait confiance en elle. La tueuse baissa la tête et Thea ferma les yeux. La plus âgé des deux caressa doucement les cheveux de la plus jeune. Thea rouvrit les yeux de surprise lorsqu'Abigaël se mit à fredonner une berceuse que leur père leur chantait.

* * *

 **(NDLR : La berceuse que j'imagine est celle de ''Mon Ami Joe : Imba Wimbo'', je la trouve trop belle** **)**

* * *

Se souvenir était précieux pour elles car c'était le seul moment de la journée qu'elles se retrouvaient qu'avec leur père, elles oubliaient le monde extérieur, elles étaient heureuse. Oliver et Moira se mettaient des fois à l'entrebâillement de la porte et les regardait avec tendresse et amour. Ce temps-là était si loin. Voilà pourquoi Thea ne pouvait la détester. Abigaël était sa sœur et elle le resterait quoi qu'elle fasse, n'importe comment elle se faisait appeler. Elle était ici avec elle et c'était le plus important. La voix de sa sœur qui chantait doucement la fit sourire et sa voix la rejoignit dans la chanson. Abigaël n'entendit plus la voix de sa sœur après quelques minutes, elle baissa la tête et puis se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci dormait. La brune sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, elle se leva prudemment pour ne pas la réveiller, car elle avait besoin de repos. Elle sortit en fermant doucement la porte. Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément tout en posant sa tête sur la porte. Thea était au courant tout et elle sentit un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules. Elle aurait préféré qu'elle n'en sache rien, mais c'était le cas. Elle avait eu peur de voir du dégoût dans ses yeux mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait vu de la colère, de la peine, de la peur et elle s'en voulait.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda son frère qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Elle dort. Répondit-elle toujours le front contre la porte.

\- Tu devrais y aller aussi. Tu es tendu. Remarqua l'Archer.

\- Des nouvelles pour Slade ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant, il secoua la tête.

\- Ils vont rester tous là pour ce soir. On verra tout ça demain. Informa le Justicier.

\- Pourquoi il était là à ton avis ? Pourquoi il ne nous as pas tué ? Demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

\- Je n'en sais rien. En évitant de parler de ce que Slade lui avait dit mais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Rien.

\- Oliver… Si on veut collaborer, on ne doit plus rien se cacher… Surtout si on veut protéger Thea. Signala la brune.

\- Il m'a dit ''ta sœur sera bel et bien la prochaine.'' Cita le Justicier dans un soupir.

\- Il ne l'approchera pas. Déclara-t-elle avec haine en regardant la porte de la chambre de Thea. Elle m'a demandé de continuer son entraînement. Informa la tueuse. Cela sera mieux pour la surveiller. Ajouta-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur son frère, qui acquiesça.

\- Tu as raison, je vais aller me reposer un peu. Dit-elle en sentant de nouveau la douleur, en se détournant.

\- Pourquoi tu as sauvé Felicity ?

\- Comme je lui ai dit, tu as assez souffert. Répondit-elle en se stoppant. Et puis… Commença-t-elle en se retournant. Elle n'est pas Laurel. Sourit-elle moqueuse.

Oliver ne put empêcher un léger rire en roulant des yeux. Puis il prit un air sombre, Abigaël fronça les sourcils à son air.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est compliqué et… Commença l'Archer.

\- Donc c'est simple. Le coupa la tueuse.

\- Hein ? Ne comprit pas Oliver.

\- Avec Oliver Queen, quand c'est compliqué c'est simple. Et quand c'est simple, c'est compliqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre elle et toi ? J'ai vu vos regards, je ne suis pas aveugle. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait nier.

Oliver hésita puis lui raconta sa décision.

\- Oliver Queen restera toujours un crétin. Souffla-t-elle comme un hippopotame. Elle est dingue de toi et tu es dingue d'elle, un aveugle le verrais, même une tueuse d'ailleurs.

\- Thea et Toi avaient besoin de moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à quelqu'un d'autre surtout que Slade est ici.

\- Tu te cherches des excuses. Répliqua la tueuse. Je me doute même que tu lui as dit un truc du genre ''Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi'' et blablabla. Caricatura-t-elle. Oliver se pinça les lèvres et elle arqua un sourcil. Tu lui as dit ? Tu es sûr que tu n'avais pas de télé sur l'île et que tu ne connais pas Twilight ?

\- Quel est le rapport ? Demanda l'Archer.

\- Cet abruti d'Edward est partie pour protéger cette cruche de Bella. Je t'évite l'histoire entière tu dormirais debout. Au final, ils ont tous les deux faillis mourir parce qu'Edward est trop stupide. Tu dis que tu ne peux pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre, mais sachant que tu as des sentiments pour Blondie, je me doute que tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à elle… Et c'est dangereux car… Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant la regarder avec un sourire made in Oliver.

\- Jamais, je n'aurais pu penser qu'on parlerait relation amoureuse toi et moi. Et surtout que tu me pousserais dans les bras d'une femme.

Abigaël rigola doucement, puis elle s'avança devant Oliver.

\- Ce que je veux dire… C'est que tu devrais penser un peu à toi…

\- Je ne peux pas alors que…

\- Que Slade soit ici ne change rien… Thea et moi ont ne t'en voudras pas… Tu as le droit, non… Tu mérites d'être heureux. Dit-elle avec sérieux. Pense à toi et c'est à mon tour de penser aux autres, enfin autres est un bien grand mot. Grimaça-t-elle en pensant à Lyla et Diggle. Elle te rend heureux et c'est le plus important pour nous.

Oliver serra sa sœur dans ses bras, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer leurs véritables identités, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que la jeune femme avait tenté de tuer son frère quelques heures plus tôt. Oliver était ému par les paroles d'Abigaël, il avait bien senti qu'elle avait eu du mal à prononcer ses mots, mais elle l'avait fait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe d'être avec Felicity, si Slade se doutait de quoi que ce soit, alors il s'en prendrait aussi à elle. Il s'écarta et sourit et Abigaël comprit ce qu'il pensait, rien ne pourrait le faire changer sur la question.

\- Crétin. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Dès que Slade sera hors d'état de nuire, je pourrais me le permettre mais pas maintenant.

Abigaël sourit et se détourna, puis se stoppa. Oliver arquant un sourcil.

\- Elle te fait sourire et c'est pour ça que je l'ai sauvé mais je l'ai fait pour toi… Elle se retourna. Mais je ne l'épargnerais pas si elle te fait du mal. Déclara-t-elle menaçante avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Abigaël pensait sa menace mais elle savait aussi que Felicity n'était pas le genre à faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Elle était honnête, marrante et assez jolie. Oliver était un parfait crétin de l'avoir écarté de lui. Elle ne le comprendrait jamais, mais cela montrer qu'il avait énormément changé et cet Oliver lui plaisait.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard :**

\- Sois toujours en mouvement, tes yeux doivent être partout. Expliqua Abigaël à sa sœur à terre devant elle.

\- Vous vous retenez… Souffla Thea en se levant.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu maîtrises les techniques si tu veux un ''vrai'' combat.

\- Tu m'as dit que Klaus ne t'avait pas épargné alors ne le fais pas.

\- Tu veux vraiment être entraînée comme Klaus le faisait ?

\- Oui. Répondit Thea sûr d'elle.

\- Kol montre-lui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

\- Oui, mais évite de lui péter le bras quand même. Dit-elle en descendant du tapis, ne rassurant pas la brune.

Dans l'Arrow Cave se trouvait Felicity, Diggle, Lyla et Sara. Ils regardèrent les entraînements avec un grand intérêt, ils devaient avouer que Thea se débrouillait très bien. Bien sûr, on se doutait vite qu'elle était une débutante. Kol se plaça devant la cadette des Queen, il regarda Abigaël pour vraiment avoir son accord et qu'elle lui ficherait pas une raclée, elle hocha la tête et croisa les bras.

\- Attaque-moi. Ordonna le Mikaelson.

Thea se précipita sur lui. Elle balança son bras mais il lui attrapa, elle balança le deuxième mais il l'attrapa aussi. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, qui se la fit plier en deux. Thea eut le souffle coupé et elle gémit de douleur. Kol la tira vers lui et lui fit un croche-pied pour la faire tomber sur le dos. Thea grimaça et se tint le ventre en gémissant. Abigaël s'approcha et sa sœur ouvrit les yeux et haleta sous la douleur.

\- Kol s'est retenu. Klaus ne l'a pas fait.

Abigaël tendit sa main à sa sœur qui la prit et Abigaël l'aida doucement à se relever. Oliver arriva et se stoppa en voyant que Thea se tenait toujours le ventre, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Dès la première fois, il a bien failli m'arracher le bras. Raconta la tueuse. Et cela a été encore pire ensuite.

\- Mais tu es devenue plus forte grâce à ça…

\- Et je suis devenue une tueuse et… Mais il y a autre chose ? Demanda la brune en arquant un sourcil.

Thea hésita surtout en sentant les regards des autres sur elle.

\- Je suis faible.

\- Tu ne l'es pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'écria la cadette des Queen. Oliver et toi vous savez vous défendre, vous êtes venu à mon secours plus d'une fois car je suis incapable de faire ce que vous faîtes. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Crois-moi, il n'y a pas de fierté à avoir, surtout dans mon cas. On sait peut-être se battre, mais tu sais très bien dans quelles circonstances. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi Speedy, car tu as affronté le deuil, pas de la bonne manière, mais elle est mieux que de tuer des gens par simple contrat. Lui dit la tueuse avec calme. Je préfère venir te sauver que de savoir que tu es capable de te battre comme moi, car dans la prise de l'action, tu peux faire des choses que tu regretteras.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent.

\- Et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris c'est que les Queen ne sont pas faible. Intervint Felicity.

Oliver s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thea, qui le regarda.

\- Arrête de croire que tu es faible. Tu as raison, tu n'es pas comme nous, tu es mieux. Sourit l'Archer.

\- Si vous le dîtes. Murmura la cadette des Queen en baissant la tête.

\- Entraînement terminé pour aujourd'hui. Déclara la brune en s'étirant. Tout ceci m'a donné…

Un bip sur l'ordi interrompit la tueuse. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers les ordinateurs. Ils virent Felicity blanchirent.

\- Slade n'était pas venu pour nous tuer…

\- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Oliver en s'approchant.

\- Il a volé le disque dur que tu as pris dans la chambre d'Abi…

\- Quoi ? Coupa celle-ci en s'approchant à son tour. Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau au Justicier, qui se pinça les lèvres en la regardant.

Abigaël regarda Kol gravement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur ce disque dur ? Demanda l'ancien Militaire.

La tueuse ferma les yeux en se retournant et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle se doutait des intentions de Slade mais elle espérait avoir tort. Sinon, ils allaient vraiment être mal.

\- Les contrats qu'Abigaël a eu. Pour chaque personne, on faisait des recherches sur eux. Expliqua le tueur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui apportera ? Demanda naïvement Thea.

\- S'il arrive à décrypter le disque dur alors…

\- Il aura toutes les informations sur les contrats de Shadow… Continua Felicity, en pâlissant.

\- Et on viendra frapper à ma porte pour me rendre des comptes. Grogna Abigaël en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Parce que je me doute qu'il ne l'a pas volé par curiosité.

\- C'était déjà tout calculé. Intervint Kol pensif, Abigaël se retourna et il la regarda. Tu n'as jamais eu deux contrats dans la même ville, surtout si rapproché. Continua-t-il la mine sombre. Les présents avaient peur de comprendre où il venait en venir, tous se mettait en place dans leurs têtes.

\- Il voulait me faire revenir. La mort de Maman n'était pas seulement pour faire souffrir Oliver…

\- Il savait exactement quand avait lieu l'enterrement et combien de temps ils nous faudraient pour arriver à Starling…

\- Il savait qu'en revenant, j'allais forcément tomber sur les informations…

\- Que tu t'y rendrais et que tu déciderais de rester pour Thea.

Les présents étaient abasourdis par les deux tueurs face à eux.

\- Mais pourquoi l'avoir appelé pour Thea en sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas ? Demanda Felicity, perplexe.

\- Parce que cela allait remonter les soupçons pour vous… Je tues n'importe qui mais j'ai sauvé Thea, ils savaient que vous ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement… Et aussi parce qu'Oliver est le Justicier et qu'il serait trop occupé avec moi pour le chercher lui…

\- Son but était que vous vous déchireriez…

\- Tommy avait raison… C'est ce que Slade cherchait… Siffla la tueuse avec haine. Les Kidnappings étaient pour que Thea soit elle aussi au courant.

\- C'était aussi une distraction pour le vol. Intervint l'ancien Militaire, les yeux baissés pensif, il les releva. S'il veut effectivement contacter ceux sur le disque, c'est pour que tu sois occupé…

\- Pour faire quelques choses d'autres… Mais quoi ? Grogna la brune.

Les présents se plongèrent en plein dans leurs pensées. Qu'est-ce que Slade voulait faire ? Quels étaient ses intentions ? Abigaël était encore plus inquiète. Si Slade contactait tous ses ennemis alors elle allait se retrouver mal. Très mal. Ils allaient savoir son identité et Starling sera un champ de bataille, elle n'avait pas peur pour elle, mais pour ses proches. Elle devra contacter Klaus, Caroline et Elijah, elle ne doutait pas des compétences des amis d'Oliver, mais elle avait besoin d'eux. C'était les seules en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle. Mais cela serait-il suffisant contre Slade ?

\- Je vais tenter de détruire le disque à distance. Déclara soudainement Felicity.

\- Bonne chance alors. Je te donne 1 millions si tu arrives à détruire le système de Kol. Nargua la tueuse.

\- Je suis Felicity Smoak. Assura la blonde.

\- Et moi Kol Mikaelson, j'ai hâte de voir ça. Sourit-il en se plaçant derrière elle en croisant les bras.

\- Vous croyiez vraiment que c'est le moment de s'amuser ? Demanda Sara avec un léger soupir d'ennui.

Abigaël roula des yeux et sortit sans dire un mot. Oliver la regarda et la suivit. Thea s'avança vers l'ancien Militaire avec un œil sévère.

* * *

 **Bon, le chapitre est court par rapport aux derniers mais cela est tout à fait normal :-)**

 **Alors le verdict ? Bien, Nul, Passable ?**

 **La réaction de Thea ? La discussion entre Abigaël et Thea ? Abigaël et Felicity ? Oliver et Abigaël ? Le plan élaboré de Slade ? Vous vous y attendiez ou pas ? L'entraînement de Thea ? La signification de ses tatouages ? (J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur Internet mais je ne suis pas trop sûr si c'est le cas…)**

 **Slade va-t-il réussir à entrer dans le disque-dur ? La Team Arrow et Shadow vont-ils réussir à le stopper ? Est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir collaborer ensemble ? Voulez-vous voir les Mikaelson à Starling ?**

 **Dites-moi tout car je suis impatiente de lire vos avis et critiques constructive ainsi que vos suppositions :-)**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow''**

 **Xoxo, :***


	13. Le calme avant la tempête ?

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Super comme toujours ;-)**

 **Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, de suivre mon histoire et qu'elle soit dans vos favorites ^^ Je suis plus qu'heureuse de voir qu'elle vous plaît autant et que vous continuez à la lire, merci 4 000 fois *-***

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde et on se retrouve en bas :***

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Delphine :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^  
Je me voyais mal que Felicity ne dise rien. Cela fait comme quand elle passe un savon à Diggle et Oliver, elle ne disait rien au début puis elle s'est immiscé encore heureux, sinon Dig' continuerait à lui faire la guerre… Felicity va plus s'affirmer face à Abigaël ;-)  
Tout le monde sous-estime trop Thea je trouve, alors voilà. J'avoue que la saison 3 je l'ai vu en Anglais – trop impatiente de voir la suite mddr – Je me voyais pas la faire s'engueuler avec Oliver, elle avait assez affaire avec Abigaël lol.  
Je suis ravie que cette scène t'ai plu, on m'a dit qu'on s'attendait à ce que Thea lui rentre dans le lard pour son absence, alors voilà la scène, je voulais attendre une occasion comme celle-là hihi. Je suis heureuse que ce passage t'es plu ^^  
Mon personnage est surprenant hein ? ;-) J'avais envie de le mettre, j'aime bien faire des références à des personnes dans mes fictions et Damon est l'un de mes perso préférés – surtout dans la saison 1 et 2 – alors je me suis sentie obligée lol.  
Bon bah si t'aimerais qu'ils soient en ville alors tu ne seras pas déçu ;-) Je peux pas mettre Klaus dans la fics sans Caroline, c'est tout bonnement inconcevable. Lol  
Slade est un sadique, on l'a bien vu quand il force Oliver à choisir entre sa mère et sa sœur… Il aurait pas pu mettre Laurel à la place ? Grrr, même si je ne supportais pas Moira…  
Merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutien et j'espère que cette suite te plaira,  
Bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël monta jusqu'au toit du Verdant et s'assit au bord. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber sur Starling, les lumières des réverbères s'allumèrent. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête lorsqu'un vent frais commença à s'élever, elle ferma les yeux en appréciant la brise sur son visage, elle ne les rouvrit pas lorsqu'elle sentit une présence s'installait à ses côtés, elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était son frère. Aucun ne parla et c'était un silence apaisant malgré les événements de ses derniers jours. Abigaël rouvrit les yeux pour regarder les étoiles et la lune qui était pleine. Elle détestait les jours de pleine lune parce que ses cauchemars étaient encore plus violents que d'ordinaire, alors la plupart du temps elle faisait une nuit blanche. Oliver, lui, regardait la ville et les voitures qui roulaient et des personnes entraient dans des restaurants ou rendre visite à leurs amis. Oliver les enviait, ils avaient une vie normale, malgré la dureté de Starling, ils ne se doutaient pas de la moitié des choses que se passaient et ils voulaient être comme eux, pas celui qu'il était avant, mais il aurait voulu être comme les autres, il souhaitait ça pour ses sœurs. Malheureusement, il savait depuis longtemps que la vie était une garce.

\- Tu sais… Commença la brune en baissant le regard sur les personnes sous ses yeux. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais revenu… Ou rester…

Oliver regarda à son tour la pleine lune, il ne dit rien la laissant continuer.

\- Je fais souvent des cauchemars sur ce qu'il serait arrivé… Je ne serais jamais partie, je n'aurais pas fait tout ce que j'ai fait… Je serais sûrement tombé dans la drogue pour ne plus faire face à la réalité… Je serais devenue une vraie loque si tu veux mon avis… Je n'aurais jamais sauvé Thea comme je l'ai fait, je n'aurais jamais pu la protéger comme la grande sœur devrait faire… Je ne regrette pas ce que je suis devenue… Avoua-t-elle en le regardant, il posa ses yeux bleus dans les siens. C'est en devenant Dark Shadow que j'ai pu faire face, mais c'est aussi en devenant la tueuse que j'ai pu sauver Thea… Je peux protéger Speedy en étant Shadow mais pas en tant qu'Abigaël Queen.

\- C'est là que je pense que tu as tort. Lui dit l'Archer, ce qui la fit détourner le regard. Abigaël Queen et Dark Shadow ont le même but, protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Dark Shadow est juste une partie de toi mais Abigaël, ma sœur, est la plus grande.

\- J'ai voulu te tuer Oliver. Tu n'étais même pas en Arrow.

\- Je t'ai poussé à bout. Répliqua le Justicier.

\- Arrête de faire comme Thea. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils, elle le regarda en plissant les yeux.

\- Arrête de me trouver des excuses, de me défendre. Tu devrais plutôt me haïr, m'injurier de toutes les manières qui soient. Peut-être qu'Abigaël Queen est toujours là, mais je ne peux plus être cette personne.

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'être. Indiqua l'Archer.

Abigaël reposa son regard au loin devant Elle, et fixa la tour de Queen Consolidated.

\- Je veux juste que... S'interrompit-il en cherchant les mots. Je veux que tu arrêtes de dire que tu es juste la tueuse, car si c'était vraiment le cas alors tu n'aurais pas sauvé Thea, tu aurais… Tué Laurel. Quant à te défendre, tu es et resteras ma sœur quoi que les autres en disent… Oui, je te trouve des excuses parce que c'est aussi de ma faute… Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux, elle le regarda en arquant un sourcil. Je t'ai caché pour Slade, ont te l'a tous cachés… Je t'ai fait une promesse que je n'ai pas tenue non plus…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête. C'est mon choix d'être devenue la tueuse… Du moins, j'ai su que je l'étais en tuant ceux qui m'avaient agressé… Klaus ne voulait pas m'entraîner mais j'ai insisté, je savais ce qu'il était en l'ayant vu me sauvé… Quand j'ai voulu revenir, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre avec ce que j'étais devenu et ce que je ressentais… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce que j'avais fait…

Oliver baissa la tête à son tour et aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé, chacun dans leurs pensées. L'Archer se leva surprenant sa jeune sœur.

\- Et si on n'allait au Big Belly avec Thea ? Proposa-t-il en lui tendant sa main, elle la prit et il la leva sans mal, il sentit son hésitation. Je pense que l'on a besoin de se retrouver nous trois, loin de tout ça.

\- Comment tu veux rester loin de tout ça à Starling ? Soupira la tueuse.

\- Qui a dit qu'on devait être à Starling ?

\- Tu veux aller à Centrale ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Nos ennuies seront toujours là demain de toute façon. Sourit-il.

Abigaël hésita puis accepta, cela ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal après tout. Elle se doutait surtout que c'était pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait encore être Abigaël Queen. Ils prirent de nouveau la direction du sous-sol, et entendirent des éclats de voix. Abigaël et Oliver se regardèrent puis froncèrent les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix du Diggle et Thea. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers et virent Thea et Diggle face à face et Felicity au milieu tentant de les calmer.

\- Je ne laisserais personne me l'enlever à nouveau. Grogna Thea, ignorant que son frère et sa sœur étaient en bas des escaliers.

\- Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait et je suis désolé que ta sœur soit une tueuse. Grinça l'ancien militaire. Elle est dangereuse.

\- Pas pour moi. Répliqua froidement la jeune Queen. Et tu le regretteras s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Menaça la Cadettes des Queen.

Oliver s'approcha et calma le jeu. Abigaël n'écouta pas, ses yeux fixés sur Thea. Son regard avait changé et elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle était touché que sa sœur prenne sa défense, mais pas rassuré du ton de sa menace, il fallait qu'elle surveille sa jeune sœur, elle était cependant ravie de voir qu'elle s'affirmait un peu plus et reprenait du poil de la bête. La tueuse sortit de ses pensées à la voix de son frère.

\- Ça te dit qu'on se rende au Big Belly ? Cela nous ferait du bien d'être tous les trois. Proposa l'Archer à Thea, qui hocha la tête.

\- On passera le bonjour à Carly de ta part. Ne put s'empêcher de provoquer la tueuse avec un sourire.

\- Abigaël. Réprimanda Oliver avant que Diggle ne réplique.

\- On va aller à celui de Central. Rassura le Justicier.

Après des bonnes nuits, les 3 Queen se rendirent à Centrale. Abigaël au volant de la Mustang, Oliver à ses côtés et Thea à l'arrière. Un silence s'installa dans l'habitacle.

\- Vous croyiez que c'est vraiment prudent ? Demanda Thea avec hésitation. Et si Slade attaquait ?

\- Alors on rentrera. Il nous faudra seulement 30 minutes pour revenir à Starling. Informa la second Queen avec un sourire dans son rétro.

Thea et Abigaël éteignirent leurs téléphones sauf Oliver au cas où. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée à parla de tout et de rien, dans la bonne humeur qui leur fit du bien. Ils oublièrent tout le reste et leurs soucis et leurs doubles personnalités. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient une famille normale et sans aucun problème.

* * *

 **Dès que les Queen sortirent du Verdant :**

\- Tu devrais te calmer un peu. Réprimanda Felicity en regardant son partenaire et amie.

\- Comment tu peux accepter cette situation ? Grogna l'ancien Militaire. Comment tu peux supporter de travailler avec une tueuse ?

\- Parce qu'il y a Slade. Soupira-t-elle. Cela ne me fait pas plaisir de travailler avec une tueuse mais on n'a pas le choix.

\- On aurait préféré se passer de vous aussi. Intervint Kol s'une voix posée. Mais vu comment Slade a envoyé Abigaël dans le décor alors notre aide ne sera pas de refus.

\- On n'a jamais eu besoin de votre aide. Grinça Diggle, plus énervé par son ton détaché que la véracité de ses paroles.

\- Ah oui ? Sourit Kol en haussant les sourcils. Lors de l'attaque de Thea ? Elle serait morte si Abigaël n'avait pas été là. Les enlèvements ? Pareils. Déjà que sans Oliver vous n'êtes pas grand-chose alors sans nous, vous n'êtes plus rien.

\- Répète ça ! S'énerva l'ancien Militaire en s'avançant.

\- Vous n'êtes que des toutous qui suivent Oliver. Provoqua Kol en se levant avec un sourire mesquin.

Diggle voulut le frapper mais Kol l'esquiva avec aisance.

\- Susceptible à ce que je vois. C'est bon, je rigolais. Sourit-il en roulant des yeux. Tu devrais te détendre mon pote. Rigola-t-il.

\- Espèce de… Commença Dig' en s'approchant. Felicity se plaça entre les deux. Ça suffit, tous les deux. Grinça l'informaticienne. Essayez de vous comporter en adulte. Que cela te plaise ou non, on doit faire équipe contre Slade. Rappela-t-elle à l'ancien Militaire, qui serra les poings en voyant Kol faisant danser ses sourcils pour le narguer.

Diggle en ayant marre de ce gamin sortit du Q.G. en jurant contre le tueur, qui rigola puis il se stoppa en voyant le regard noir de la partenaire d'Oliver et de Sara.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il n'a pas le sens de l'humour. Dit-il en s'installant sur le siège de la blonde.

\- Cela ne fait rire que toi. Soupira la sœur Lance. Tu es vraiment incorrigible.

\- J'aime avoir des corrections, ça te dit ? Demanda-t-il à l'ex d'Oliver avec un sourire pervers.

\- Plutôt mourir. Sourit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Felicity regarda l'échange avec attention. Kol et Sara s'entendaient bien et elle était surprise de les voir se taquiner de la sorte. Elle voyait Sara différemment de d'habitude. Était-ce le fait qu'elle vivait une histoire d'amour avec Nissa ? Elle la trouvait plus resplendissante et moins tendue, malgré la situation. Felicity se mit à se demander si Oliver serait comme Sara, s'il arrêtait de la repousser, elle repoussa cette question de son esprit et regarda le brun qui continuait à se taquiner avec la sœur de Laurel. Elle fut surprise du calme de Kol par rapport à cette histoire. Elle voyait qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça de Slade, à moins que cela soit de façade. Abigaël et Kol étaient si différent et semblable à la fois. L'un était toujours calme, l'autre toujours tendu. L'un était chaud et l'autre froid mais pouvait passer au contraire dans la seconde. Kol était ''sociable'' et Abigaël était toujours méfiante avec ceux autour d'elle. Les deux seules ressemblances qu'elle pouvait voir, sans énoncer qu'ils soient des tueurs, c'est qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour la famille et qu'ils ne pardonnaient pas que l'on s'en prenne à des enfants. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'ils faisaient mais elle avait une certaine fascination pour eux et un certain respect.

\- Non mais sérieux. Après une histoire avec des hommes, je ne comprends pas comment on peut s'enticher d'une fille. Sortit la voix de Kol de ses pensées. Après il faut avouer que Nissa est loin d'être laide. Sourit-il avec un sourire en coin. Dis-moi la différence avec un mec.

\- Et si on revenait aux choses sérieuses, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les ébats de Sara et Nissa. Intervint Felicity en s'installant sur son siège.

\- Bah raconte-nous les tiens avec Oliver. Dit-il avec un sérieux qui fit presque peur. Felicity se retourna subitement et elle vit la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

\- Mais… Mais il n'y a rien… Eu avec Oliver… C'est juste un… Un ami… Se détourna-t-elle pour ne pas qu'ils ne voient la rougeur sur ses joues.

\- Oh allez ! Faut pas être idiot ! Dit-il en faisant rouler son siège jusqu'à ses côtés. Tu es craquante, ils seraient idiots de te laisser filer. Murmura-t-il sous le coup de la confidence.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Répliqua-t-elle avec des rougeurs beaucoup plus présentes sur les joues, ce qui amusa encore plus le tueur.

\- Alors tu as réussis ? Demanda Kol en reprenant un peu de sérieux.

\- Non, il est très bien protégé. Il me faudra la nuit pour y arriver. Soupira la blonde en reprenant ses manœuvres sur son ordi.

\- Hum. Dit-il simplement.

\- Je vais aller chercher à manger. Avec Slade en ville, vaut mieux que tu ne restes pas toute seule. Déclara Sara en prenant sa veste.

\- D'accord. Merci. Sourit-elle.

Sara sortit du Q.G après qu'ils leur aient dit ce qu'ils voulaient. Seul le pianotement des doigts de Felicity sur le clavier se firent entendre. Kol regardait le costume de Roy d'un regard pensif.

\- Je comprends que vous ne nous faîtes pas confiance. Dit-il après un moment. Felicity se stoppa et le regarda. Je nous ne ferais pas confiance non plus. Mais pour cette histoire, on le doit. Continua-t-il en la regardant, avec inquiétude.

\- J'ai pensé que tu ne t'inquiétais pas de Slade. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Au début, je ne l'étais pas. Jusqu'à qu'il envoi Abigaël dans le décor en moins de 2 secondes. Après ça, il faut être un abruti pour ne pas être au minimum inquiet. Il s'interrompit en regardant la vitrine d'Arrow. Je n'en ai rien à faire des gens qui se trouvent ici mais je tiens à Abigaël. Avoua-t-il en la regardant.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Elle ne parle jamais de son passé.

\- C'est… C'est juste… Une amie… Se moqua le brun sans retenu de la blonde, elle le darda d'un regard noir pour réponse et il rigola, puis s'arrêta. Quelques fois mais il y a longtemps, pas d'attache. C'est comme une sœur pour moi maintenant et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, malgré quelques divergences d'opinion.

\- Concernant Oliver. Devina rapidement l'informaticienne.

\- Hum, Hum. Elle est encore plus têtu qu'on pourrait le croire.$

\- C'est une Queen. Sourit-elle non surprise. Diggle en veut surtout à Dark Shadow pour Laurel et Carly.

\- Elle n'allait pas s'en prendre à Carly…

\- Je sais. Le coupa-t-elle. Et pour Laurel ? demanda-t-elle en sachant tout de même la réponse.

\- Tu sais très bien le ressentiment qu'elle a pour elle. Dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle évasivement. Elle est assez compliquée…

\- Pas quand on la connaît. Elle peut être froide au premier abord, mais elle a tout de même du cœur.

\- Pas avec tout le monde. Objecta la blonde.

\- Elle n'est pas la seule. Elle est… Brisée… Elle a fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'en remettre. Quand on creuse un peu plus, elle n'est pas si compliqué qu'il n'y parait.

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sara arriva avec la nourriture. Felicity continua son travail en mangeant et écoutant Kol et Sara se taquinaient et s'entraînait.

* * *

 **Le lendemain :**

Abigaël fut la première à se réveiller, elle voulut tendre son bras droit mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêcha, elle tourna son regard et vit Thea dormir, la tête sur son bras. Abigaël baissa le regard et vit la jambe droite de sa sœur sur la sienne et sa jambe gauche dans le vide. Elle tourna sa tête de l'autre côté et vit qu'elle avait la tête sur le torse de son frère, qui avait son visage près de ses cheveux. Son bras droit était étendu le long du lit et sa main droite était dans les cheveux de Thea, sa main gauche était posé sur son bras à elle. Abigaël était complètement piégée entre son frère et sa sœur. Si elle faisait un mouvement alors elle les réveillerait et ils dormaient si paisiblement qu'elle resta immobile avec mal. La tueuse avait horreur de resté au lit sans rien faire, surtout sans pouvoir bouger. Elle repensa à la soirée de la veille. Après le Big Belly Burger, ils avaient été au cinéma pour aller voir le dernier film à l'affiche qui était Avengers 2 : l'ère d'ultron. Abigaël n'avait pas arrêté de charrier son frère à chaque fois qu'Hawkeye passait à l'écran.

\- _Il ne faut pas confondre réalité et fiction. Avait-il répliqué en roulant des yeux._

Oliver l'avait charrié à son tour en la comparant avec Natasha. Elle avait répliqué de la même phrase. Thea avait bien rigolé ce qui lui avait valu des regards noires de la part des autres spectateurs. Après le cinéma, ils avaient été faire du patinage, là aussi, ils avaient bien rit parce qu'Abigaël avait horreur du froid, de la neige etc. Mais elle surprit son frère et sa sœur quand elle fut totalement à l'aise sur la glace. Comparé à Thea qui n'arrêtait pas de trébucher, ce qui avait bien fait rire les deux plus âgés. Après ceci, ils avaient été faire du Bowling ce qui s'était fini par la victoire de la plus jeune. Oliver et Abigaël avaient grogné devant sa victoire écrasante. Ils avaient toujours été nul au Bowling, ils se souvinrent que quand ils avaient le temps pour faire des soirées ainsi dans le passé. Il y avait deux équipe : Robert, Thea et Moira contre Oliver, Abigaël et Tommy. Ce dernier rattrapait le score mais pas assez face à Thea, qui était la meilleure, malgré ses 11 ans. Abigaël avait même réussi à partir avec la boule, comment elle avait fait ? Elle-même ne le savait pas mais elle se souvient de la moquerie de sa jeune sœur. Thea avait été plus que fier en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main et qu'elle arrivait au moins à battre son frère et sa sœur sur une chose. Après le Bowling, ils avaient fait une partie de Billard qui fut la victoire d'Abigaël, qui les avaient laminés en beauté. Ils étaient sorties dans l'un des bars les plus branchés pour boire un verre et dansait. Mais ce fut de courte durée lorsqu'un type qui n'était plus tout à fait frais c'était beaucoup trop approché de Thea, au gout des aînés Queen. En ayant vu Abigaël se dirigeait vers eux. Thea avait envoyé boulet le type et attrapé le bras de sa sœur en voyant la lueur meurtrière de Dark dans ses yeux, ils étaient sortis et avaient décidé de prendre une chambre d'Hôtel, ils ne voulaient pas rentrer à Starling tout de suite, ils voulaient restés encore que tous les trois, profiter d'être ensemble et juste s'amuser. Abigaël avaient payés la suite la plus grande et ils passèrent la moitié de la nuit à se rappelé des bons souvenirs, ils finirent la soirée à regarder plusieurs films, Oliver avait insisté pour regarder le premier Twilight ce qui avait amusé ses deux sœurs qui avait éclaté de rire, mais Abigaël l'avait mis. Il n'eut même pas à regarder la moitié qu'Oliver avait changée de film pour mettre autre chose. Ils s'endormirent au 3ème films sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Abigaël sourit en repensant à la soirée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle n'avait fait aucun cauchemars et cela lui faisait assez bizarre, mais la fit se sentir bien mieux. La respiration d'Oliver se fit légèrement plus rapide et il bougea légèrement en plongeant davantage son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Salut. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il de la même façon.

\- Non. 10 bonne minutes ou plus. Sourit-elle en relevant la tête sur lui. Thea dort toujours. L'informa-t-elle en regardant sa sœur, qui bougea légèrement.

Oliver décala doucement sa main puis son bras pour éviter de réveiller la plus jeune. Abigaël prit doucement le visage de sa sœur et la décala doucement sur le côté. Oliver sortit du lit et Abigaël sortit délicatement à son tour sans réveiller Thea, qui bougea juste légèrement. Oliver et Abigaël la regardèrent avec un sourire attendri.

\- Je vais aller chercher le petit déjeuner. Déclara-t-il en lui posant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, elle hocha la tête et il sortit.

Abigaël regarda encore un instant sa sœur et prit une douche, qui la détendit. Elle ferma les yeux. Si l'intention d'Oliver était qu'elle se rende compte qu'Abigaël Queen n'était pas vraiment morte alors il avait réussi. Cette soirée lui avait rappelé tous les bons souvenirs passaient avec sa famille. Elle avait adoré chaque moment et ce qui aurait pu être sa vie si Oliver n'était pas monté à bord du Queen-Gambit. Elle avait oublié ce qu'elle avait fait, qui elle était devenue. Elle était simplement… Abigaël Queen. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle savait que tout changerait dès qu'ils seraient de retour à Starling, elle secoua la tête.

\- _Pas maintenant. Pensa-t-elle._

Elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette, elle grimaça en voyant ses affaires de la veille. Il n'avait pas prévu de rester à Centrale donc pas d'affaires de rechange. Elle remit ses vêtements et s'attacha les cheveux en laissant sa frange du côté gauche. Elle sortit de la pièce et sourit en voyant le petit déjeuner sur la table. Elle prit place à la table et prit une tasse de café, il alluma la télévision et s'arrêta sur une chaîne où passait Desperate Housewives.

\- Tu avais raison concernant cette soirée. Sourit-elle en s'étirant.

\- J'ai toujours raison. Répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rire légèrement.

\- Thea avait aussi besoin de ça. Dit-elle en regardant sa sœur qui dormait toujours, Oliver la regarda à son tour.

\- Je sais ce que tu as voulu faire. Murmura-t-elle en ne quittant pas Thea des yeux, il haussa un sourcil en la regardant. Tu voulais que je voie qu'Abigaël Queen n'était pas vraiment morte…

\- Et alors ? Ne niant pas.

\- Tu avais peut-être raison mais cela ne changera pas qui je suis devenue. Dit-elle en le regardant. J'ai peut-être encore l'ancienne moi, mais je suis aussi l'autre et rien ne pourra changer ça…

\- Je sais. Dit-il simplement.

Thea se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard en sentant l'odeur du café lui chatouillait les narines, elle sourit en voyant Abigaël lui sourire avec la tasse à la main. La Cadette se cacha le visage de la couverture.

\- Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu…

\- On doit malheureusement rentrer. Sourit la brune en tirant sur la couverture, faisant grogner la plus jeune.

\- Pfff, c'est pas juste. Grogna-t-elle en se redressant, elle prit la tasse et but une gorgée, elle fit le tour de la pièce. Où est Oliver ?

\- Il prend une douche. Prend le temps de te réveiller, il y a quelques trucs sur la table.

Thea se leva et sortit difficilement du lit, elle voulait tellement que le temps s'arrête et qu'elle reste éternellement avec sa sœur et son frère, mais Abigaël avait raison, ils devaient malheureusement retourner à Starling. Elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir une vie normal. Est-ce que quand Slade sera arrêté, serait-il de nouveau une famille ? Elle l'espérait vraiment mais elle garda ses espérances pour elle. Thea déjeuna en reparlant de la soirée avec sa sœur, elle finit quand Oliver sortit de la salle de bain, puis elle prit une douche à son tour. Ils prirent ensuite la route de Starling et ce fut Oliver qui conduisit. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et rigolèrent de bon cœur. Mais ils perdirent leurs bonnes humeur lorsqu'ils virent le panneau de Starling City. Le retour à la vie réelle était vraiment dur, ils arrivèrent au Verdant, puis au Q.G. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, ils furent surpris de voir Felicity endormit sur son clavier, les bras de chaque côté. Kol sur le lit d'appoint de l'Arrow Cave, endormi sur le ventre. Sara était sur le fauteuil, les deux jambes sur un accoudoir et dormait aussi. Il y avait des sachets en Kraft appartenant au restaurant Italien de Starling sur la table qui servait au soin. Thea étouffa un rire dans sa main devant ce spectacle pour le moins étonnant – serait-il vraiment le bon mot d'ailleurs ? – Oliver et Abigaël se regardèrent et se retinrent de rire. Abigaël secoua légèrement la tête avec un sourire et se dirigea vers son partenaire, tandis qu'Oliver se dirigea vers son informaticienne.

\- Je vais aller leur chercher du café. Sourit Thea en remontant les escaliers.

La tueuse s'approcha à pas de loup et se retint de rire en voyant que Kol avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ronflait doucement, elle lui caressa doucement le dos et elle le sentit frissonner. Kol craignait les chatouilles et il détestait qu'elle le réveille de cette façon. Ses doigts le caressèrent comme une plume et se dirigèrent vers son point le plus chatouilleux, qui était ses côtes, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté en grognant et leva sa main comme pour chasser un moustique. Elle remonta ses doigts en appuyant un peu plus et elle le sentait bouger pour s'éloigner.

\- Allez debout. Ordonna-t-elle doucement avec un sourire.

\- Laisse-moi dormir. Ronchonna-t-il.

Abigaël arquant un sourcil et continua d'appuyer, ce qui le fit s'éloigner encore plus.

\- Ok Ok, deux minutes. Concédât-il, mais elle le connaissait que trop bien. Elle continua d'appuyer et il se redressa en jurant. T'es pas possible toi. Grogna-t-il de nouveau en passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Deux minutes avec toi équivalent à deux heures. Sourit-elle en s'éloignant. Et habille-toi avant que ma sœur ne redescende. Rigola-t-elle.

Oliver arriva près de son informaticienne et la regarda. Il s'en voulait de la réveiller mais elle ne devait pas être très à l'aise dans cette posture. Elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait. Ses lunettes étaient remontées sur sa tête, sa respiration était régulière et il aurait pu la regarder dormir pendant des heures. Mais le grognement de Kol lui parvint et il se décida à la réveiller avec douceur, il repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de son élastique et la passa derrière son oreille, il se pencha légèrement.

\- Fel ? Il la secoua doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Felicity ? Appela-t-il de nouveau.

Elle bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Il caressa doucement sa joue et sa peau de satin le fit frissonner. Il ouvrit la bouche mais un murmure lui parvint, il se pencha encore plus pour entendre ce qu'elle marmonnait.

\- Oliver…

L'Archer se figea. Elle rêvait de lui ? De quoi pouvait-elle rêver ? Il la secoua doucement et elle ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer.

\- Felicity, il faut te réveiller. Dit-il doucement.

\- Encore deux minutes. Soupira-t-elle. Je rêve de toi… Dit-elle dans les vapes, ce qui surprit le Justicier.

Puis, Oliver se recula rapidement quand elle se releva brusquement.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je croyais rêver de toi. Pas que je rêve de toi. Je veux pas que tu crois que je suis obsédée par toi, ce qui serait forcément le cas si je rêvais de toi. Babilla-t-elle, tandis qu'Oliver reprit son souffle après la frayeur de son sursaut à elle.

Felicity s'arrêta et reprit son souffle après son flot de paroles. Elle regarda autour d'elle un peu perdu et se remémora la soirée de la veille, elle se frotta les yeux et regarda Oliver, puis Abigaël qui sortait de la pièce où se trouvait Kol, elle reposa ses yeux bleus sur lui.

\- Il est qu'elle heure ? Demanda-t-elle après un bâillement, elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez et ses cheveux correctement, enfin le plus qu'elle pouvait, puis s'étira.

\- 10 heures. On vient d'arriver avec Abigaël et Thea. Informa le plus vieux des Queen.

\- Vous venez d'arriver ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la tueuse qui avait doucement réveillé Sara.

\- On a passé la nuit à Centrale en fin de compte.

\- Vous en aviez besoin. Dit-elle en baillant de nouveau.

\- Vous avez passé la soirée ici ?

\- Yep. On a pas vu la soirée passait.

Thea arriva avec trois cafés. Elle donna une tasse à Sara et Felicity qui la remercièrent. Kol sortit et on pouvait voir qu'il était d'une humeur grognon. Il portait juste un bas de survêtement et se frottait la nuque. Thea s'approcha de lui et elle rougit légèrement en le voyant si peu vêtu, elle n'avait aucune attirance pour lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi même aux entraînements, il portait un t-shirt, ses yeux remarquèrent ses cicatrices. Felicity détourna le regard en fermant les yeux avec gêne. Sara roula des yeux et Abigaël sourit en croisant les bras. Thea lui donna et il grogna un ''Merci'' en s'asseyant comme un éléphant. Felicity et Thea avaient remarqués qu'il portait lui aussi des tatouages, un sur l'omoplate mais le droit. C'était loup noir qui hurlait et un '' _M''_ était calligraphié en blanc sur le front. Puis une Salamandre sur son côté droit qui faisait la longueur. Thea se demandait si ses deux tatouages avaient une signification comme pour sa sœur.

\- Je te déteste. Grogna-t-il en dardant la brune du regard.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Prête à en découvre avec ce satané Slade. Dit-elle en frappant son poing droit dans la paume.

\- Tu as réussi à détruire le disque ? Demanda l'Archer en reprenant son sérieux.

\- J'ai juste un dernier Algorithme a lancé et cela devrait être bon. Déclara Felicity en se tournant de nouveau vers son ordi et lancer le fameux programme.

Sara débarrassa les sacs et les jeta. Kol but son café en silence en jetant un œil à l'informaticienne.

\- _Si elle savait. Sourit-il intérieurement._

\- Je vais aller chercher des vêtements de rechanges. Déclara la tueuse.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara Thea à son tour.

\- Soyez prudente. Prévint l'Archer.

\- Ouais, ouais. Dirent-elles à l'unisson en quittant le Q.G.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël et Thea :**

\- Tu as fait quoi à Kol pour qu'il soit d'une humeur massacrante ? Demanda Thea en allumant la radio.

\- Il est peut-être un mec, mais il craint les chatouilles. Sourit-elle en pensant aux nombres de fois qu'elle l'avait réveillé de cette manière.

\- C'est surprenant en le voyant. Répondit la plus jeune en se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec le Mikaelson.

\- Je m'en doute. Rigola la tueuse.

\- Ça fait du bien. Dit subitement la Cadette.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Abigaël en arquant un sourcil.

\- De te voir comme ça. Sourit-elle en la regardant.

Abigaël sourit, puis reporta son attention sur la route, elle le perdit soudainement.

\- _Pour combien de temps ? Maugréa-t-elle intérieurement._

Abigaël et Thea arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au Manoir. Elles entrèrent mais la brune se tendit soudainement en plissant les yeux. La plus jeune le sentit et la regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelque chose cloche. Dit-elle avec méfiance.

La tueuse se dirigea dans le salon, Thea sur ses talons. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et pénétra un peu plus dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et se rendit près de Thea pensant en fin de compte que ce n'était rien lorsqu'un bruit de verre se fit entendre. Les deux femmes tournèrent le regard vers la gauche pour voir une boule noir roulait sur le sol. Abigaël écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur Thea à l'opposé de la boule, donc dans le salon.

\- Thea baisse-toi.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent par-dessus le canapé et tombèrent sur la table basse qui se renversa, tandis qu'un boom se fit entendre dans le salon. Abigaël passa son bras sur la tête de sa sœur pour la protéger des débris dû à la grenade et passa son autre bras par-dessus la sienne. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Abigaël releva la tête. Celle-ci regarda Thea qui ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Reste-là. Ordonna-t-elle.

La tueuse rampa en faisant attention au débris, elle arriva vers le meuble télé et ouvrit le placard. La cadettes des Queen regarda sa sœur faire et se demandait ce qu'elle fabriquait. Le bras d'Abigaël disparut dans le meuble et réapparu avec une arme Beretta 98 A1 dans la main. Abigaël sentit le regard de sa jeune sœur sur elle.

\- Va te mettre dans le coin, mais ne te relève pas !

En voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce elle s'écria en plissant les yeux

\- Maintenant ! ! S'écria-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Thea sursauta et fit ce qu'elle lui ordonna. Abigaël se releva doucement et se dirigea lentement à l'entrée, elle retourna dans le salon et se dirigea près de la fenêtre, en veillant à ne pas se mettre devant, son arme devant elle. Puis, elle passa légèrement la tête et fit un tour d'horizon mais elle ne vit personne. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle baissa son arme mais resta tout de même en garde puis elle se tourna son regard sur le salon qui était en piteuse état. La brune s'apprêtait à dire à sa sœur de se lever quand elle vit une forme dans un bout de verre au sol. Elle eut juste le temps de mettre ses bras devant elle, alors qu'un fil de fer passa autour de sa tête et se plaça dans son cou. L'homme derrière tira sur le fil et elle força sur ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle perde son souffle. Thea se releva pour aider sa sœur mais celle-ci la stoppa.

\- N'approche… Pas !

Thea s'arrêta. Abigaël tira plusieurs coups qui n'atteignirent pas l'homme, qui avait décalé la tête sur le côté opposé de l'arme.

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ma belle ! Ricana-t-il.

Celle-ci serra les dents et essaya de le déséquilibré mais il restait stable sur ses jambes. Abigaël poussa sur le côté avec force pour se retrouver face au mur. Elle perdit son arme dans le mouvement. La brune prit ensuite appuie sur le mur avec sa jambe puis la deuxième et elle passa par-dessus lui, elle se dégagea de sa prise et avec habilité elle passa le fil autour des doigts d'une des mains de l'homme. La brune atterrie sans problème sur ses pieds et l'homme la regarda paniqué. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin et tira sur les deux bouts du fils qui se resserrèrent sur ses doigts, il poussa un cri de douleur quand le fil les lui coupa. L'homme s'agenouilla en se tenant sa main ensanglanté et la regarda avec haine et douleur. Thea recula d'un pas en portant une main à sa bouche. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à supporter de voir sa sœur ainsi.

\- Tu vas me le payer Salope ! Grogna-t-il de douleur et la regardant avec haine.

Le blond se releva et voulu la frapper de sa main en sang. Mauvaise idée. La jeune femme se baissa tandis que le bras de l'homme passa au-dessus de sa tête, elle se releva et tapa dans son bras. Sa main tapa contre le mur et il hurla de douleur encore plus. Il balança son deuxième bras et Abigaël lui attrapa et le retourna dans son dos puis lui donna un coup de genou dans le nez et il tomba au sol, le nez en sang. Le blond se releva et se précipita sur elle, elle lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre et il se plia sous la douleur en reculant de deux pas, puis elle lui en mit un deuxième dans le visage et il tomba en arrière. Abigaël se retourna et pris une recharge de balle dans le meuble. L'homme se releva et essaya de lui mettre un coup mais elle le bloqua et le frappa une nouvelle fois au visage avec le chargeur, puis elle s'allongea en l'attirant et elle le poussa en arrière avec ses pieds. Abigaël se releva sans aucun mal et à peine essoufflée. La brune vit son arme qui avait glissé non loin de sa sœur et elle se dirigea vers elle, elle se baissa pour l'attraper, elle se releva puis se retourna. La jeune femme enleva le chargeur vide en appuyant sur un bouton et elle la rechargea tout en regardant l'homme qui s'était relevé et se précipita sur elle. La seconde Queen le visa puis elle lui tira une balle dans la tête et celui-ci tomba au sol, plus aucun souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Abigaël laissa retomber son bras et un silence pesant se fit sentir dans la pièce. Abigaël ne savait pas qui il était et ni qui avait bien pu l'envoyé mais elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que c'était pour Elle. La brune se retourna et se pinça les lèvres quand elle vit Thea regardait le corps, elle s'approcha doucement.

\- Thea ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait que c'était une question stupide, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres. Thea ferma les yeux puis regarda sa sœur aînée.

\- Oui… C'était qui ? Dit-elle en reposant son regard sur le blond.

\- Sûrement un larbin de Slade. Siffla-t-elle avec haine.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. La tueuse s'approcha du cadavre et fouilla dans ses poches et sortit son smartphone qui était en piteuse état, elle décrocha et une voix masculine se fit entendre, elle serra les poings en reconnaissant la voix

\- Mon petit cadeau t'a plu ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

\- Vous allez me le payez ! Vous avez tué ma mère. Grogna-t-elle avec haine.

\- Prends en toi à ton frère. Cracha-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si vous êtes complètement taré. Cracha-t-elle à son tour.

\- Détrompe-toi Abigaël. C'est loin d'être terminé. Déclara-t-il en raccrochant.

Abigaël resta quelques instants avec le téléphone à l'oreille, puis elle le décolla en regardant le corps de l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve. Elle se releva et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche de veste puis se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Je prépare des affaires et on va au Verdant. Annonça la tueuse sèchement.

\- On va faire quoi de lui ? Demanda-t-elle en évitant de regarder le corps.

\- On va s'en débarrasser après. Dit-elle en contourna Thea.

Abigaël prit ses affaires et quelques armes et elles se rendirent de nouveau au Verdant. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans l'habitacle. Abigaël avait les mains serrés sur le volant. Il allait le payer cher pour tout ça. Mirakuru ou pas. Elle le détruirait pour la mort de sa mère et pour les Kidnappements. Il avait cherché la tueuse, il l'avait trouvé. Il croyait la connaître ? Il avait tort. Ce qu'elle avait fait à Bruce Kiniam ne sera rien comparé à ce qu'elle lui ferait à lui. Rien n'était de la faute à son frère. Il n'avait pas demandé à se retrouver sur cet île de malheur. Il n'avait pas demandé de tuer. Rien de tout ceci n'était de sa faute. Il avait dû faire un choix, il n'était pas à blâmer. Thea jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur. Elle pouvait sentir l'aura meurtrière émanait d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la haine qu'elle éprouvait. Elle n'osa pas demander comment elle allait, car non seulement elle savait déjà la réponse, mais elle lui faisait de nouveau peur. Elle ne devrait pas sentir ça, mais en étant à ses côtés à cet instant, c'était comme si la soirée de la veille n'avait jamais existé. C'était comme si c'était seulement un rêve et qu'elle venait seulement de se réveiller.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura la tueuse après un moment, sans regarder Thea qui posa ses yeux sur elle. Que tu as encore vu ça.

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Chuchota-t-elle.

Thea regretta ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit les jointures de sa sœur blanchirent autour du volant et sa mâchoire se contracter. Thea ne devrait pas avoir l'habitude de ça. Elle ne devrait pas vivre comme ça. Elle ne devrait pas voir sa sœur aîné tuer de sang-froid. Thea reposa son regard sur la route. Elle avait encore beaucoup d'entraînement à avoir pour arriver au niveau d'Abigaël. Elle voulait aider, elle voulait se montrer utile et non être un fardeau pour eux. Elle l'avait encore protégé et elle en avait marre.

Les deux Queen arrivèrent au Verdant et se rendirent au Q.G. Il y avait Laurel, Tommy, Diggle et Lyla en plus. Abigaël soupira n'étant pas d'humeur à devoir supporter les regards haineux de Diggle et Lyla. Oliver se retourna et vit l'état de ses deux sœurs, il se dirigea sur elle quand un cri joyeux s'éleva.

\- J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama la blonde en levant son poing en l'air. Ah Ah tu vois ! Sourit-elle en regardant Kol.

\- Cela aurait pu être impressionnant si je ne l'avais pas détruit bien avant. Sourit Kol en faisant semblant d'admirer ses ongles.

\- Qu… Quoi ? S'étrangla la blonde.

\- C'est mon système. Lui rappela le tueur en levant la tête vers elle. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pas été capable de le détruire ? Que j'aurais attendu que tu le puisses ? Il aurait eu tout le temps de contacter les familles. Sourit le brun.

\- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai détruit alors ? Demanda l'informaticienne en regardant son ordi comme si c'était un serpent.

\- Oh c'est simple… Tous les rapports et informations sur Dark Shadow, ma famille et Katherine et Kai qui se trouvaient dans les serveurs de l'ARGUS. Ainsi que dans ceux du FBI, de l'armée… Enfin tout quoi. Lui révéla Kol avec un sourire de fierté envers lui-même.

Les présents étaient ébahis par sa révélation excepté Abigaël qui n'était pas surprise. Kol était un manipulateur de première. Oliver regarda sa sœur avec un air d'accusation, elle secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, signe qu'elle n'avait eu aucune idée de son plan, et elle avait trop été préoccupé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour réfléchir au Disque-dur.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai… Murmura Felicity en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

\- Oh mais je vais te rassurer sur une chose… Commença-t-il en se levant, il posa une main sur son épaule. Il m'aurait fallu autant de temps que toi pour faire effacer tout ça. Bravo. Sourit le tueur.

Felicity releva la tête et le fusilla d'un regard noir, puis elle se tourna vers Lyla.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu l'as manipulé. Dit-elle avec colère en regardant le brun.

\- J'ai protégé nos arrières, nuance. Dit-il en haussant les épaules en gardant son sourire.

\- Je reconnais bien mon petit frère. S'éleva une voix amusée derrière le groupe.

* * *

 **Ne me tuez surtout pas ! Ahah**

 **Vous le savez je suis sadique hihihi ! Chapitre court mais tout à fait normal ;-)**

 **Alors verdict ? Bien, nul, passable, Géniale ?**

 **La discussion entre Abigaël et Oliver ? La discussion avec Kol et la Team Arrow ? La provocation de Kol avec Diggle ? Les taquineries entre Sara et Kol ? Felicity et Kol ? La petite virée des Queen et le lendemain ? Les Queen qui rentrent au Q.G et découvrent les autres endormies et les réveils ? L'attaque sur Abigaël et Thea ? La manipulation de Kol envers Felicity ? A qui peut bien appartenir cette voix ? :-P**

 **La pauvre hein ? Que je suis méchaaaante ^^**

 **Petit indice :** **Tensions.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews cela fait toujours plaisir et donne de la motivation pour écrire, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow''**

 **Xoxo :***


	14. Team Arrow et Team Dark Shadow

**Bonjour, Bonjour. Voilà un chapitre fort en action et émotion, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Delphine :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^  
Ahahah, je suis sadique tu devrais le savoir hihi, j'aime ta réaction mdr ;-)  
Je voulais avoir un peu de calme dans la vie de nos Queen, malheureusement avec moi cela ne dure jamais et tu vas bien le voir dans ce chapitre ;-)  
Et c'est comme ça qu'on aime Kol, hein ?  
Je suis ravie que tu as aimé leurs taquineries ^  
Ra's viendra plus tard car j'ai déjà énormément de personnage à gérer donc le rajouter maintenant sera un peu trop.  
Merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutien, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Cricri12 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'Olicity et je penses que tu comprendras pourquoi avec ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira, je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

 _\- Je reconnais bien mon petit frère. S'éleva une voix amusée derrière le groupe._

La Team Arrow sursauta légèrement, ils se retournèrent et furent surpris de voir un blond avec un sourire narquois et un visage froid. Kol regarda son frère et sourit. Abigaël regarda Kol puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle se retourna.

\- Klaus.

Oliver se figea et serra les poings. C'était donc lui.

\- Et Caroline. Intervint une voix faussement vexé.

Abigaël sourit encore plus quand une tête blonde apparu de derrière le blond, avec un sourire éclatant en regardant la brune.

\- Hey Care', tu…

Abigaël n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase que la blonde avait dévalé les escaliers pour se jeter dans les bras de la tueuse, qui perdit l'équilibre mais qui resta tout de même sur ses jambes en vacillant et reculant d'un pas.

\- 3 ans qu'on s'est pas vu Queen. C'est long ! S'écria celle-ci dans ses oreilles.

La Team Arrow était tellement surprise de ce débordement d'affection qu'ils restèrent tous figé. Oliver ne lâchait pas Klaus du regard et celui-ci le sentit et posa ses yeux de glace sur l'Archer, il lui fit un sourire en coin qu'il définit de provocateur. Oliver n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il avait fait de sa sœur une tueuse et il allait vite se débarrasser de lui.

\- Care'… Tu… Tu m'étouffe. Murmura Abigaël avec mal.

\- Oh, désolé. S'excusa-t-elle en s'écartant tout en affichant un sourire gêné.

Caroline la reprit dans ses bras mais plus doucement.

\- Laissez-moi deviner… Kol vous a appelé ? Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de nouveau.

\- Yep. Il nous a expliqué l'histoire avec Wilson et comment il t'avait ''géré''. Répondit Klaus en descendant les escaliers. On a tout de suite pris la route d'ici.

\- On n'a pas besoin de vous. Attaqua le Justicier en se postant devant le blond. Alors vous pouvez repartir là d'où vous venez. Cracha-t-il ensuite.

\- Ah oui ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors Slade serait mort depuis longtemps. Contre-attaqua le frère de Kol en perdant son sourire.

\- Je peux me contenter de quelqu'un d'autre. Menaça le frère d'Abigaël.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça surtout que tu n'as même pas réussi à arrêter Dark Shadow. Répliqua le tueur avec un calme qu'Abigaël n'aimait pas.

La tueuse se plaça entre les deux hommes en posant la main sur leurs torses, et les força à se reculer. La tension était palpable et tout le monde sentait à quel point, ils étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Kol croisa les bras en souriant. Il aimerait bien voir un combat entre son frère et Oliver, il pariait sur Klaus évidemment. Abigaël les regarda tour à tour.

\- Personne ne tuera personne, compris ? Et si c'était le cas, je vous tuerais tous les deux. Menaça-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Oliver serra les dents et se recula. Klaus lui sourit avec provocation, puis il baissa ses yeux sur la brune.

\- Je vois de qui tu tiens ton caractère. Rigola-t-il pas le moins du monde impressionné par le grand-frère Queen.

Abigaël soupira et roula des yeux. Klaus n'avait pas du tout changé en 3 ans, il était toujours le même mais elle était contente que Kol l'ai appelé. Parce que même si Oliver voulait stopper Slade, elle, elle voulait le tuer. Klaus lui serait d'une plus grande aide face à lui.

\- Où est Elijah ? Demanda la brune soudainement, pour changer de sujet mais aussi par curiosité.

\- Il nous rejoindra d'ici une semaine. Il est allé _la_ voir. Dit-il dans un léger soupire.

\- Ok… Dit-elle avec une légère pointe de tristesse mais elle se reprit.

\- Tiens, et ravie de te revoir Sara. Dit-il en se tournant vers la blonde.

\- Tu n'as pas changé. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- J'aimerais te dire moi non plus, mais si, vu que tu te tapes Nissa. Sourit-il avec amusement.

\- Attends quoi ? S'écria d'un coup Caroline en regardant la sœur Lance avec abasourdissement.

\- Sweetheart, je te l'ai dit… Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Demanda Klaus en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bah euuh… J'étais tellement contente de revoir Bi' que… Bah voilà quoi. Rigola-t-elle avec gêne. Mais tu es vraiment avec Nissa, alors qu'elle veut que… Commença-t-elle en regardant Sara.

\- Caroline ! La stoppa Abigaël.

La blonde se pinça les lèvres en voyant la bourde qu'elle allait faire. Kol leur avait expliqué que la Team Arrow n'était pas au courant que Ra's voulait qu'elle rejoigne la ligue et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent. Cela ne servait à rien de les inquiéter davantage.

\- Que quoi ? Demanda la plus jeune des Queen, en ne laissant pas montrer la pointe de jalousie quand Caroline avait appelé sa sœur par ce surnom qui n'était dédié qu'à Elle.

\- Rien. S'empressa de répondre Caroline.

Oliver fronça les sourcils en regardant sa sœur insistant. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Caroline ? Qu'est-ce que Nissa voulait ? Il allait le savoir, un jour ou l'autre. Abigaël ne lui jeta pas un regard et se tourna vers Klaus. Diggle regarda depuis le début les tueurs avec suspicion, amertume et méfiance. Déjà qu'ils devaient faire équipe avec Abigaël et Kol, et voilà que maintenant, il y avait 2 tueurs en plus et un qui allait débarquer dans quelques jours, il était à bout de nerf. Il ne supportait pas Kol avec ses moqueries et ses provocations et aussi pour avoir manipulé Felicity, mais il ne supportait déjà pas Klaus avec son sourire en coin supérieur. Cependant, il se demandait comment une fille comme Caroline pouvait être en leur compagnie, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une tueuse comme les 3 autres devant lui. Elle avait pas une aura de froideur et on ne dirait pas du tout qu'elle pouvait tuer qui que ce soit. Lyla n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dark Shadow et ceux qu'ils recherchaient depuis 4 ans, était devant elle. Bien que Waller ne montre jamais aucune émotion, elle savait qu'elle serait ravie qu'elle les livres à l'Argus, enfin un peu moins quand elle découvrira que toutes les informations récoltaient pendant ses 4 ans sur Dark Shadow et les Mikaelson ont été détruit. Elle n'était pas surprise des compétences de la blonde, mais elle était haineuse envers Kol de l'avoir manipulé. Elle devait vraiment se méfier de lui. C'était presque de la chance de les avoir pratiquement tous là mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle avait depuis longtemps envie de les coffrer mais avec Slade, cela serait perdre un atout. Oliver avait des réserves alors qu'eux non, ce qui était bien et mal. Si elle dénonçait Abigaël et ses amis, alors une ''guerre'' éclaterait avec Oliver et ses partenaires. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Diggle, qui fixait les tueurs avec haine. Elle savait les ressentiments de son compagnon mais pourrait-il faire un choix tel que celui-ci ? Il considérait Oliver comme un frère, donc elle ne savait rien de son choix, s'il en avait un. Elle prit une légère inspiration. Elle verrait ça quand Slade sera mis derrière les barreaux, en attendant, qu'elle le veuille ou non, ils ont besoin d'eux.

Felicity avait regardé la scène sans dire un mot, elle avait été frappée par la ressemblance entre Klaus et Kol. Bien que l'un soit blond aux yeux bleus et le second soit brun aux yeux noirs. Ils avaient les mêmes traits, les mêmes sourires provocateurs et supérieurs. Elle put cependant sentir que Klaus était quelqu'un de froid, tout comme Abigaël. Il n'était pas du genre à plaisanter au contraire de son frère qui passait presque chaque minute à se moquer et à narguer. Elle fut assez surprise de Caroline, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une tueuse, on ne dirait pas qu'une fille comme elle pouvait être avec un homme comme Klaus. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très rassurait avec Kol, mais avec Klaus, elle sentait la menace autour de lui et elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas chercher à le provoquer et qu'il n'était pas du genre à garder son calme bien longtemps. Déjà qu'il y avait toujours des tensions dans le groupe depuis qu'Abigaël et Kol étaient avec eux, maintenant avec ce Klaus et Caroline, cela allait être encore plus compliqué surtout avec la scène de quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait vu qu'Oliver était prêt à sauter sur Klaus et c'est sûrement ce qu'y allait se passer si Abigaël ne les aurait pas stoppé et elle en frissonna. Elle avait confiance en Oliver et ses capacités mais elle redoutait Klaus. Il avait entraîné Abigaël et Oliver n'avait pas réussi à la stopper alors lui, elle avait des doutes. Felicity posa ses yeux sur Kol et les plissa. Comment elle avait pu se faire avoir ainsi ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas plus réfléchi ? Bien sûr que c'était son système, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé qu'il pouvait lui-même le détruire ? Elle avait tellement voulu démontrer à se prétentieux qu'elle était super douée avec les ordis, elle avait été aveuglé et elle s'en mordait à moitié les doigts. Elle n'avait pas de regret à avoir effacé les informations sur la sœur d'Oliver, car ce dernier ne la livrerait jamais à l'Argus ou à qui que ce soit. Elle était tout de même rassurée de savoir qu'il aurait mis autant de temps qu'elle. A moins que cela ne soit encore qu'un mensonge ? Elle ne préférait pas penser à ça.

\- Je suppose que tu n'aurais pas débarqué ainsi sans avoir quelques informations. Changea la tueuse de sujet.

\- Peut-être bien. Dit-il mystérieusement en croisant les bras et s'adossant contre le mur derrière lui avec un sourire froid en direction d'Oliver qui serra les poings à s'en faire craquer les doigts. Mathisha Michnov'. Dit-il ensuite en reposant ses yeux sur Abigaël.

\- Et je suis censée la connaître ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu l'as connais. Et Oliver aussi. Sourit-il.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère qui ne comprenait pas non plus.

\- Elle se fait connaître sous le nom d'Isabel Rochev. Révéla-t-il.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Elle a changé de nom il y a juste 1 an. Continua Caroline.

\- Je crois qu'elle a créé un clan anti-Oliver. Ricana Klaus avec sarcasme.

\- Elle travaille pour Slade. Comprit la tueuse.

\- Pourquoi Isabel. Mathisha, peu importe son vrai nom, travaillerais avec Slade ? Demanda Felicity. C'est absurde. Elle ne travaillerait pas pour lui, juste pour avoir Q.C. Dit l'informaticienne, ne le croyant pas.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas à Oliver qu'elle en veut. Informa le blond avec un temps de silence. Elle a eu une liaison avec votre père. Révéla-t-il de but en blanc.

La Team Arrow en fut choqué mais Oliver, Abigaël et Thea étaient estomaqué, bien que la tueuse n'en montre rien, il n'y avait que ses mains qui tremblaient.

\- C'est des mensonges ! S'écria Thea, les larmes aux yeux se retenant de les laisser rouler sur ses joues. Bien qu'elle sache que son père trompait sa mère, elle ne pouvait croire qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour une autre femme que sa mère.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Dit-il simplement avec calme, les yeux fixés sur Abigaël qui avait baissé la tête, il regarda Oliver et Thea qui le regardait comme s'il était fou. Ils avaient même prévu de quitter Starling pour ne jamais y revenir. Seulement, Thea s'est pété le bras à cheval et il n'a pas pu se résoudre à vous laisser. Quel cliché, non ? Soupira-t-il de lassitude.

\- Je m'en souviens. Murmura la brune. Papa nous avait dit qu'il devait partir en voyage, mais je l'ai appelé pour le prévenir et il est revenu.

Abigaël serra les dents. Isabel ou Mathisha, peu importe. Elle se méfiait d'elle depuis le départ et comme toujours, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Slade avait tout fait pour la distraire, il avait tout prévu. Elle était persuadé qu'elle n'était qu'un pion rien de plus et qu'il l'avait aidé à devenir vice-présidente de Q.C juste pour les surveiller. Elle se détourna et attrapa sa veste.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Oliver en lui barrant le passage.

\- Je vais la voir et lui faire bouffer ses extensions à cette…

\- Tu n'iras nulle part. Déclara sèchement Oliver, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Elle est en contact avec Slade. Grinça-t-elle. Je vais la forcer à me dire où il est. Déclara-t-elle en le contournant, mais il se plaça aussitôt devant elle. Laisse-moi passer. Ordonna-t-elle. Klaus se leva.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te le dira ? Demanda le Justicier.

\- Et tu crois que je vais lui laisser le choix ?

\- On est en pleine journée, si tu l'attaque, ils sauront qui tu es.

\- Tu crois que cela m'importe ? Demanda-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Cela devrait pourtant. Intervint la voix tremblotante de Thea.

Abigaël ferma les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- S'ils savent qui tu es… Alors ils te pourchasseront et tu… Tu vas encore devoir partir… Finit-elle dans un murmure.

La tueuse serra les poings, elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Klaus, qui avait un visage impassible mais elle savait à quoi il pensait.

\- Très bien. Soupira-t-elle. Vous avez gagné… Mais je sors d'ici, j'étouffe. Déclara-t-elle en montant les escaliers. Klaus. Caroline. Kol. Appela-t-elle. On va au Big Belly.

Les concernés la suivirent sans un regard pour le reste des présents. Oliver regarda les escaliers. Isabel, Mathisha l'avait bien berné. Il se souvient des paroles du père de Shado _''Sois proche de tes amis, mais le soit encore plus de tes ennemis.''_ Slade avait des longueurs d'avance sur eux. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait. Elle l'avait bien manipulé cette garce et elle le regretterait. Ce soir, il lui rendra une petite visite en tant qu'Arrow et elle avait intérêt à lui dire où se trouvait Slade, avant que sa sœur ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Il savait qu'il pouvait la gérer mais maintenant que ce Klaus était ici, il n'était pas très tranquille et savait que ses partenaires non plus, surtout Diggle. L'Archer se retourna et le regard que l'ancien Militaire lui lançait n'était pas pour le rassurer bien au contraire. La suite de la discussion n'allait pas lui plaire et il avait raison.

* * *

 **Quand la Team Dark Shadow sortit du Verdant :**

\- Je suis ravie de voir que tu n'as pas aussi changé que ça. S'éleva la voix de Kol à ses côtés dans la Mustang de cette dernière.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ta petite soirée avec Oliver et Thea.

\- Tu penses que je me suis radoucie ? Demanda-t-elle avec calme. Il ne répondit pas et resta les yeux sur la route face à lui. Oliver voulait que je voie si Abigaël Queen était encore là.

\- Je m'en doutais. Dit-il simplement. Je te connais aussi très bien. Tu ne t'es pas considéré comme Abigaël.

\- Elle est toujours là dans le fond. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que…

\- Que tu as joué la comédie. Finit-il pour elle.

\- Je ne l'ai pas totalement joué. J'étais bien mais Slade était toujours dans ma tête.

\- Peut-être qu'Abigaël aurait eu plus de chance contre Slade. Charria une voix ironique dans l'habitacle. Klaus et Caroline étaient dans une Nissan Silvia et les suivait.

\- Rah la ferme toi. Grogna-t-elle, cependant elle sourit.

Trois rires s'entendirent et Abigaël ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit. Ils étaient réunis. Ils manquaient Elijah, mais elle était avec ses trois partenaires et amis et maintenant, elles se sentaient invulnérable, elle leur confierait sa vie et ensemble, ils étaient capables de tout. Elle avait bien sentit la tension de la Team Arrow mais elle s'en fichait complètement même si la confrontation entre Oliver et Klaus l'avait contrarié mais pas surprise. Ils se calmèrent après quelques instants.

\- Alors j'imagine qu'on ne va pas au Big Belly ? Demanda Kol, sans vraiment attendre de réponse car il la connaissait déjà.

\- Non. Sourit-elle, avant de le perdre et affichait un visage froid. On va à Queen Consolidated. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

* * *

 **Au Verdant :**

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. Soupira le Justicier.

\- Et je sais déjà ce que tu vas faire : La sourde oreille.

\- On n'a pas le choix. Répliqua son dernier.

\- Ecoute, je veux bien accepter Abigaël et Kol. Mais Klaus, il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

\- A moi non plus Diggle, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Comment tu comptes trouver et vaincre Slade alors qu'il est aidé du Mirakuru ? Même à trois avec Abigaël et Roy, on n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir l'arrêter. C'est sûrement lui qui a orchestré les deux Kidnapping, alors il doit encore avoir d'autre ''employé'' à ses côtés. C'est hors de question de demander de l'aide à Waller et pas non plus à la Ligue, alors quel autre choix nous avons ?

Oliver et Diggle s'affrontaient du regard. L'ancien Militaire savait qu'il avait raison, mais cela lui mit les nerfs de faire équipe avec des tueurs, il avait aucunement confiance en eux et surtout pas en Abigaël, car elle arrivait à tourner la tête d'Oliver et cela était dangereux. Il lui pardonnerait n'importe quoi et cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Ils ne quittèrent pas leurs batailles de regard lorsque la porte du Q.G s'ouvrit. Quelques secondes après, Tommy, Laurel et Roy apparurent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire quand ils sentirent une fois de plus la tension qui régnait. Oliver et Diggle étaient face à face et se fusillaient du regard. Thea était adossé contre une table bouleversée. Sara semblait dans ses pensées et avait une mine sombre. Felicity regardait ses deux amis avec elle aussi une moue pensive.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Osa demander l'Archer rouge en s'approchant de Thea, qui se serra dans ses bras.

\- Klaus et Caroline sont à Starling. Informa Sara en voyant que personne ne répondrait.

\- Klaus ? Le frère de Kol ? Demanda Tommy en fronçant les sourcils.

Sara leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Oliver s'adossa à la table de soin et Diggle s'assit aux côtés de Felicity et Roy avait toujours Thea dans ses bras, qui tentait de se reprendre.

\- Comme si 2 tueurs ne suffisaient pas. Grogna l'avocate haineuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Je suis d'accord avec Diggle concernant Klaus. Avoua le fils Merlyn.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda l'Archer à Felicity qui restait bizarrement silencieuse depuis que la Team Dark était sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? On ne peut pas demander de l'aide à Waller car elle se douterait de quelque chose. La Ligue n'en aura rien à faire. On doit faire équipe avec Abigaël, car toi et Roy ne sera pas suffisant contre Slade. Je fais autant confiance à Klaus que vous, sans compter que Kol m'a manipulé… Mais je ne pense pas que Klaus soit du genre à rester à l'écart, donc je pense qu'effectivement on n'a pas le choix… Par contre, vu la tension à chaque fois vaut mieux qu'il y est un intermédiaire entre les deux camps.

\- Abigaël est la mieux placé dans ce cas. Leur dit le fils Merlyn.

\- On peut trouver un moyen sans avoir leur aide. Se convainquit John.

\- On ne peut pas… Pas avec Slade, on doit avoir le plus d'aide possible.

\- Et pour Isabel ? Demanda Thea d'une petite voix en regardant son frère.

\- J'irais la voir dès la nuit tombée. Déclara l'Archer en la regardant.

\- Tu peux me ramener Roy ? Demanda-t-elle à l'Archer rouge, qui hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent.

Oliver se plaça devant sa jeune sœur et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Il le faut, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul. Sourit-elle tristement.

\- Restez au Verdant, je serais plus rassuré. Appel-moi s'il y a le moindre problème.

\- Oui. Acquiesça-t-elle.

Thea et Roy quittèrent le Q.G sous les yeux inquiets du Justicier. Toute cette histoire devenait trop pour sa jeune sœur et il le comprenait. Abigaël et Lui avaient l'habitude de ne rien laisser transparaître et de se reprendre, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la plus jeune qui n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça. Il s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivée car tout ça était de sa faute. Il se retourna se souvenant d'un détail.

\- Qu'est-ce que Nissa veut ? Demanda-t-il à Sara.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le fils Merlyn en arquant un sourcil.

\- Je vous promets que je ne sais pas ce que Caroline sous-entendait.

\- Abigaël avait l'air de le savoir. Intervint l'ancien Militaire, se rappelant l'intervention de Dark Shadow. Oliver le regarda puis se pinça les lèvres.

\- Il y a quand même quelque chose en rapport avec Abigaël et la Ligue. Comprit-il. Sara. Insista-t-il.

\- Ra's al gul a eu vent des compétences d'Abigaël et il voudrait la rencontrer mais elle refuse.

\- Est-ce qu'il voudrait qu'elle rejoigne la Ligue ? Demanda l'informaticienne du groupe.

\- Cela serait probable en y repensant. Dit Sara pensive. Je demanderais à Nissa. Déclara la blonde.

* * *

 **Devant Queen Consolidated :**

Abigaël sortit de sa voiture suivit de Kol. Klaus et Caroline les rejoignit. Caroline émit un sifflement de surprise et d'admiration.

\- Il est encore plus grand vu de près. Sourit-elle.

\- Allons-y. Déclara la tueuse en s'avançant.

Les tueurs la suivirent, ils ignorèrent complètement les regards curieux des employés de l'entreprise et prirent l'ascenseur.

\- Tu es au courant que tu ne peux pas la tuer ? Demanda Klaus avec calme.

\- Je sais. Grogna la tueuse.

\- Abi' ? Appela doucement la blonde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Nissa ? Pourquoi Sara n'es pas au courant de sa ''proposition'' ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Personne. Je ne compte pas rejoindre leur foutu Ligue. Nissa est venue me voir pour me dire que Ra's obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

\- Cela ressemble davantage à une menace. Remarqua le blond.

\- Menace ou pas qu'ils aillent au diable. Dit-elle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent et prirent la direction du bureau de la vice-présidente. Abigaël sentit la colère montait en elle à mesure qu'elle approchait. Son père avait eu une liaison avec elle, comment il pouvait avoir eu des sentiments pour une femme comme elle ? Tout ceci n'était juste qu'une histoire de vengeance parce qu'il avait choisi sa famille plutôt qu'elle. Juste une question de choix. Oliver parce qu'il avait choisi Sara. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau. Abigaël entra et ses amis restèrent à l'extérieur pour l'instant. Abigaël plissa les yeux en voyant Isabel au bout d'une grande table où se trouvaient sûrement des collaborateurs qui était surprise de sa brusque entrée.

\- Mlle Queen ? Vous ne… Commença un des types.

\- Dégagez d'ici. Ordonna-t-elle froidement en ne lâchant pas Isabel du regard qui affichait toujours son sourire supérieur.

\- Vous n'avez… Commença froidement un autre avant d'être à nouveau coupé.

\- J'ai dit… Dé-Ga-Gez !

\- Laissez-nous Messieurs. Ordonna Isabel en gardant son sourire.

Les hommes hésitèrent puis ils quittèrent la pièce en jetant des regards interrogateurs et furieux envers la jeune femme. Isabel se leva avec toujours son sourire.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Abigaël ?

\- Je te poserais la question qu'une seule fois… Où est Slade ?

Isabel cilla légèrement puis elle rigola, ce qui énerva la tueuse mais qui ne laissa rien paraître et garda son visage froid.

\- Tu en as mis du temps avant de deviner la vérité… Dark Shadow. Sourit-elle.

\- Réponds-moi Mathisha. Ordonna-t-elle en ignorant son ton sarcastique.

Klaus, Kol et Caroline entrèrent et Isabel se tendit en les reconnaissant, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux tueurs qui sourirent à l'exception de Klaus qui garda son visage impassible. Abigaël s'approcha de la brune.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui le trouve, mais Lui. Rigola-t-elle en reprenant constance, elle n'oublia pas où il se trouvait, ce qui la rassura sur le fait qu'elle ne craignait pas grand-chose.

\- Vous êtes tellement pathétique. Intervint Kol. Vous en prendre à Oliver pour les erreurs de son père, cela ne vous rend pas plus intelligente que vous croyiez l'être.

\- Le fait que je sois devenue son associé démontre pourtant le contraire. Sourit-elle. J'ai réussi à berner Arrow et j'ai réussi à tromper l'instinct de la meilleure tueuse de tous les temps. Provoqua la brune en regardant la sœur d'Oliver.

Elle perdit subitement son sourire lorsqu'Abigaël l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua brutalement par le cou, elle eut le souffle coupé par la force.

\- Ne jouez pas avec ma patience. Prévint la tueuse en resserrant sa prise.

\- Tu comptes… me tuer ?... En pleine journée et… Au milieu de… De l'entreprise. Réussit-elle à murmurer malgré la prise exercée sur son cou.

\- Beaucoup ont eu l'erreur de me sous-estimer. Je te conseille de ne pas me provoquer plus longtemps où je te fais passer par la fenêtre. Menaça la tueuse. Où est-il ? Redemanda-t-elle en perdant patience, ce que sentirent les tueurs.

\- Abigaël. S'éleva une voix forte et ferme.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un pion pour Slade. Commença la tueuse en ignorant Klaus. Dès qu'il n'aura plus besoin de lui, il vous tuera. Peut-être que je vais lui faciliter la tâche. Menaça-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur son cou et Isabel fut rapidement sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Dîtes-nous où il se trouve. Ordonna Klaus en s'avançant. Abigaël.

Celle-ci serra les dents et lâcha Mathisha de mauvaise grâce. Celle-ci inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour reprendre son souffle, elle se frotta la gorge qui commençait à devenir rouge. Elle toussa et releva la tête et Abigaël la surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

\- Ta réputation… Te précède… Réussit-elle à murmurer avec un sourire.

\- Alors tu dois savoir que sa patience a atteint ses limites. Informa calmement Klaus.

\- Slade sera… A Merlyn Globale, vers 21 heures.

\- Qui nous dit que tu ne nous mens pas ? Demanda Caroline avec méfiance.

\- Parce que je suis impatiente de voir Slade vous mettre une raclée. Rigola-t-elle en ayant repris son souffle et son assurance.

\- Sauf qu'il a fait une erreur qu'il va vite regretter. Commença la brune en s'avançant de Mathisha, qui se recula instinctivement. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à Thea. Grinça-t-elle avec haine.

Abigaël se retourna mais elle se stoppa à l'encadrement de la porte quand la voix de la brune retentit.

\- Tu ne pourras rien contre Slade, parce qu'il faut que tu deviennes comme lui, ce qui était le cas avant.

\- Tu crois nous connaître mais ce n'est pas le cas. Répliqua Caroline avec un visage froid.

\- C'est ce que vous croyiez. Rigola-t-elle avec provocation. Slade sait les divergences d'opinions entre votre groupe et celui d'Oliver. Slade ne sera pas celui qui vous détruira mais vous-même. Sourit-elle.

Abigaël sortit en sentant que Mathisha ne resterait pas vivante bien longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Elle surtout ici. Les tueurs reprirent la route jusqu'à l'appartement de Kol dans un silence de réflexions. Arrivés dedans, Caroline fut émerveillée de l'espace de l'appartement.

\- Wahou ! Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir des appartements ainsi dans les Glades. Fut impressionné la blonde en sautant sur le canapé.

Abigaël ne répondit pas et monta à l'étage. Klaus la suivit. Caroline stoppa sa contemplation pour soupirer.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va finir comment cette histoire ? Demanda la blonde à son beau-frère qui s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Soupira-t-il. Slade va être dur à battre étant donné qu'il a le Mirakuru qui décuple ses forces.

\- Surtout que le frère d'Abigaël ne nous fait pas confiance, enfin je m'en fou mais ça va compliquer les choses.

\- Mouais… Je crains aussi que la Ligue ne se mêle de ça, je me doute que Ra's ne veuille perdre Abigaël.

\- Il a beaucoup d'espoir de croire qu'elle décidera de les rejoindre. Déjà qu'Abigaël n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Sourit-elle malgré la situation.

\- Mouais… Cette histoire risque d'aller loin si tu veux mon avis. Murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci arriva dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Klaus entra sans la moindre gêne de la voir en sous-vêtement. Un soupçon de culpabilité l'étreignit lorsqu'il vit la grande cicatrice dans son dos. C'était un mal pour un bien mais il savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Mais il tenait à elle, il avait eu de l'inquiétude à la voir se faire tuer un jour et c'était pour ça qu'il était si dur avec elle dans les débuts. Maintenant, il la considérait comme sa sœur et il ferait tout pour l'aider avec Wilson, quoi que dise Oliver et quoi qu'ils pensent tous. Il n'en avait rien à faire de Thea et d'Oliver, mais Abigaël avait assez souffert. Personne ne s'en prenait à un membre de sa famille et la brune en faisait partie.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda la tueuse en enfilant son bas de survêtement.

\- Slade paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Déclara-t-il avec calme.

\- Ça j'en suis sûr.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Abigaël soupira. Klaus la connaissait que trop bien, mieux que quiconque d'ailleurs.

\- Le Mirakuru. Il m'a éjectée en 2 secondes Nik'. Dit-elle en enfilant son haut et se retourna. Il est fort et il ne peut pas être tué et il est taré. Ce n'est pas un adversaire qu'on doit prendre à la légère.

\- Mais son problème c'est qu'il n'agit que par vengeance et bien qu'il a des ''employés'', il ne fait confiance à personne. On est réunis et c'est ensemble qu'il ne pourra rien, Mirakuru ou pas. Rassura le tueur avec un sourire confiant. Et il le sentira ce soir. Déclara-t-il avec détermination.

\- Tu as raison. Dit-elle avec un sourire froid. Une séance d'entraînement ?

\- Bien sûr, je veux voir si tu n'as pas perdu ce que je t'ai appris. Il sortit pour se changer à son tour.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement. Caroline et Kol rejoignirent Klaus et Abigaël pour l'entraînement et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Abigaël arriva à mettre à terre Klaus, qu'une seule fois.

* * *

 **Du côté de la Team Arrow :**

Oliver et Tommy s'entraînèrent. Felicity chercha des informations sur Mathisha et tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Oliver était vraie, elle avait seulement changé de nom. Laurel était à ses côtés. Sara avait pris le Jet de l'entreprise Queen et c'était rendu à Nanda Parbat, elle reviendrait le lendemain normalement. Lyla était retournée à l'Argus car Amanda Waller voulait la voir et Diggle était au Big Belly pour voir Carly.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Remarqua-t-elle en posant une tasse de café devant lui.

\- Pas vraiment. Soupira-t-il en la remerciant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place en face de lui.

\- Oliver fait confiance à une personne et…

\- Et toi non. Comprit-elle. Elle est mauvaise ?

\- Oui. Elle ne fait pas vraiment des choses bien. Dit-il mystérieusement. Malheureusement, on a besoin de son aide pour des choses. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

\- J'imagine que tu ne vas pas me dire, ces choses.

Diggle lui fit un regard d'excuse et elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ecoute, je sais que cela peut être dur de devoir faire confiance à quelqu'un. Mais si elle est vraiment d'une aide, tu devrais faire des efforts et régler ça ensuite.

\- Même si je ne peux pas lui faire confiance ?

\- Si Oliver lui fait confiance, pourquoi pas toi ? Il a changé et à l'air plus mature que tout le monde le croyait.

\- Son jugement est obscurci par ses sentiments sur ce coup-là.

\- Il faut savoir prendre sur soit John. Pense faire ce qui est juste. Dit-elle en se levant. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. Sourit-elle en s'éloignant.

Prendre sur soi ? Comment il le pourrait avec une tueuse telle que Dark Shadow ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance alors qu'elle avait voulu s'en prendre à Carly ? Oui, elle voulait stopper Slade pour ce qu'il avait fait à Thea. Mais ensuite ? Il connaissait les tueurs de son genre. Elle dirait à ses proches qu'elle arrêterait, mais elle recommencerait. Chasser le naturel et il revient au Galop. Et ils la croiront sans méfiance. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Oui, ils avaient besoin des tueurs, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire confiance. Diggle retourna au Verdant.

\- J'ai hâte de retourner sur le terrain. Souffla Tommy en se relevant.

\- Pas contre Slade, il est trop dangereux. Objecta l'Archer.

\- Mais tu laisses ta petite sœur l'affrontait ?

\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas la même chose. Dark a plus d'expérience et…

\- Elle ta foutu 4 raclées. Ne put s'empêcher de taquiner le brun.

\- Il va falloir que vous me lâcher avec ça. Bougonna Oliver. Tu as trouvé quoi sur Is… Mathisha ?

\- Rien de plus qu'on sait déjà, elle a seulement changé son nom. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Souffla l'informaticienne en remontant ses lunettes sur sa tête et se frotta les yeux.

\- Tu as pu tracer son téléphone ? Demanda l'Avocate.

\- Elle est toujours à Queen Consolidated. Elle n'a pas l'air de bouger.

\- Tu as pu entrer dedans ? Pour voir si elle a contacté Slade.

\- Son dernier appel remonte à i heures. Informa la blonde. J'ai lancé un Algorithme pour suivre ses traces.

Oliver s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna, il l'attrapa et vit que c'était Abigaël, il décrocha immédiatement.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- _Ta sœur est vraiment incroyable. Ricana une voix qu'il n'avait pas voulu entendre._

\- Où est-elle ? Grogna-t-il. Si jamais tu lui fais du mal…

\- _Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Kid. Abigaël est tellement déterminée que je me demande comment elle peut être ta sœur. Rigola-t-il de nouveau._

\- Je vais te tuer. Prévint-il.

\- _Je t'attends avec plaisir, en attendant je vais bien m'amuser avec elle. Déclara-t-il en raccrochant._

\- Felicity appel Roy et trace-moi le téléphone d'Abigaël.

\- Il ne répond pas et mon programme la cherche.

Oliver se mit rapidement en tenue.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara le fils Merlyn.

\- Non.

\- C'est Abigaël !

\- Très bien. Soupira-t-il n'ayant pas le temps de débattre. Diggle ?

\- Je viens avec vous. Déclara-t-il ayant déjà préparé ses armes.

\- Il se trouve à Merlyn Globale. Informa l'informaticienne.

\- Soyez prudent. Prévint Laurel avec inquiétude.

* * *

 **Du côté de Thea :**

Après avoir quitté le Q.G, ils étaient montés dans le bureau. Thea avait congédié tout le monde, le club resterait fermé ce soir. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à gérer le Verdant. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Roy caressait doucement ses cheveux et elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule et les yeux fermés.

\- Ma vie est devenue tellement compliqué. Commença-t-elle. Pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir une vie normale ? Demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son copain.

\- Tu t'ennuierais trop si tu avais une vie banale. Sourit le brun pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Vous, les Queen adorait l'action et vous mettre dans les ennuis.

\- Peut-être qu'avant je pensais ça… Mais maintenant, je voudrais vraiment qu'on soit une famille normale. Quand ont été à Centrale, j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon frère et ma sœur… Même si je sentais que l'histoire avec Slade ne les avait pas quittés.

\- On l'arrêtera et tout ceci se terminera. Voulut-il les rassurer, sachant que cela allait être plus compliqué et il le savait. Thea s'éloigna et le regarda.

\- Je sais que tu essayes de nous convaincre… Mais Slade est taré et il est décidé à détruire notre famille… Il a déjà tué ma mère et si je perdais quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Hey, tu ne perdras plus personne. Dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Slade est peut-être aidé du Mirakuru mais personne n'est invincible, tout le monde a un point faible… Et puis, avec Kol, Klaus et Caroline, on a de l'aide.

\- Tu sais comme moi qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Peut-être mais Abigaël leur fait confiance. Et même si je ne supporte pas ce qu'elle fait, elle vous aime Oliver et Toi et ferait n'importe quoi pour vous. Ensemble, je suis certain qu'on pourra le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Tu as si peu confiance en nous ?

\- J'ai… Je suis juste effrayé…

\- Et je le comprends Thea, mais tu dois nous faire confiance.

Thea hocha la tête et inspira. Roy la serra dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa doucement la nuque, elle ferma les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Thea.

\- Moi aussi. Je te demande juste d'être prudent.

\- Je le serais. Rassura-t-il en s'éloignant.

Thea l'embrassa doucement et il répondit à son baiser qui devient plus insistant. Les mains de Thea descendirent sous la veste du brun et lui enleva doucement. Il fit la même chose avec sa veste. La sœur d'Oliver gémit doucement lorsqu'il lui embrassa tendrement le cou, puis la mâchoire, sa joue pour revenir à ses lèvres. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se colla à lui, il lui attrapa doucement ses hanches et la souleva pour l'installait à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il remonta ses mains et lui enleva son top bleu et elle souleva ses bras pour qu'il passe au-dessus de sa tête. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. L'Archer lécha la lèvre supérieur de sa partenaire et celle-ci autorisation la langue du brun à jouer avec la sienne. Thea caressa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle regarda Roy la détailla et malgré tout, elle se sentit légèrement rougir devant son regard intense avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ce dernier remonta ses yeux sur le visage de sa douce. Ses mains caressaient doucement ses hanches, puis son dos. La brune replongea sur les lèvres de son copain pour l'embrassait avec ardeur, elle se positionna sur les hanches de Roy et elle put sentit son puissant désir. Thea s'écarta et les lèvres de Roy descendirent à son cou pour le mordiller ce qui la fit frémir de plaisir. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la brune s'amusa à le provoquer en créant un frottement contre lui.

\- Thea. Grogna-t-il contre sa peau.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Ses mains descendirent sur son torse et elle put sentir les muscles de son torse à travers son t-shirt. La brune passa ses mains sous son maillot et lui remonta pour lui enlever. Ce mouvement créa une friction et ils soupirèrent en même temps. Thea traça ses abdos et les traça du bout des doigts. Elle l'aimait tellement, il était à lui et elle sourit de contentement. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un comme elle l'aimait lui. Roy ferma les yeux en sentant les douces mains de la jeune femme sur son corps et il frémit.

\- Arrête de me provoquer. Sourit-il la voix rauque.

La brune rigola doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celle du Justicier et leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablé. Plus rien ne comptait pour les deux amants à cet instant. Ils se fichaient d'être dans le bureau du Verdant, où leurs amis pouvaient entrer à tout moment. Tout ce qui comptait était leur proximité, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains redécouvrant leur corps. Pour le moment, elle le voulait oubliée sa vie, ses problèmes, ses angoisses et ses peurs. Roy pouvait tout lui faire pour oublier. Quant à Roy, il pouvait sentir l'angoisse et la peur émanait de sa petite-amie, il ne devrait pas se laisser aller en ce moment à cause de Wilson mais elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose et lui aussi. Thea en sentant son désir grandir à en devenir insupportable, elle se redressa et une de ses mains débouclèrent sa ceinture avec impatience, tandis que son autre main passa derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle dans un baiser rempli d'amour. L'Archer rouge passa ses mains derrière la jeune femme et lui enleva son soutien-gorge avec habilité, elle poussa un gémir de frustration quand il écarta son visage du sien, puis de plaisir lorsqu'il lui embrassa tendrement la poitrine, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre, il lui embrassa un sein, puis le deuxième. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'allongea avec douceur sur le canapé. Il lui embrassa son ventre plat et joua doucement sa langue autour de son nombril tout en détachant sa ceinture, il lui enleva son pantalon et son dernier sous-vêtement tout en embrassant la peau sous ses yeux. Il balança les vêtements au sol et il en profita pour se déshabiller à son tour. Il remonta doucement en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa petite-amie qui gémit son prénom à sous son toucher et ses lèvres. Il arriva à son visage et l'embrassa et elle lui répondit avec plaisir tout en écartant les jambes pour qu'il s'installe entre. Il caressa sa cuisse et la remonta à ses hanches, Thea s'écarta à bout de souffle et rejeta sa tête en arrière et Roy en profita pour mordiller doucement son cou. La brune lui caressa le dos et planta ses doigts dans sa peau légèrement.

\- Roy. Supplia-t-elle, la respiration haletante.

D'un mouvement de bassin, il entra délicatement en elle et il émit un râle de plaisir, tout comme Thea. Il s'immobilisa et l'embrassa tout en commençant doucement ses va-et-vient qui les firent gémir contre leurs bouches réunis. Roy embrassa chaque parcelle de son visage et de son cou. Thea se mordit les lèvres en sentant le plaisir montait en elle. Roy accéléra ses va-et-vient et ils sentirent leurs orgasmes arrivaient. Thea entoura sa taille de ses jambes en se cambrant en arrière, sa respiration était haletante et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme rapide de sa respiration. Roy se pencha et plongea sa tête dans son cou et posa des baisers léger, en accélérant ses coups de bassin. La brune ferma les yeux tandis que sa deuxième main se posa derrière le Justicier et planta ses ongles dans son dos. Thea gémit son nom plus fort. Roy se releva et posa sa main sur sa joue pour la forcer doucement à le regarder. Elle l'attira à elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit ensuite à la demande de sa langue qui caressait ses lèvres. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas immobiles et caressèrent leurs corps. Ils s'écartèrent pour manque de souffle et les lèvres de Roy ne quittèrent pas sa peau et il dévora le cou de la jeune femme qui rejeta sa tête en arrière pour qu'il soit plus d'accès. Celle-ci sentit qu'elle était proche de son apogée et elle resserra ses parois autour du sexe du brun, qui ferma les yeux en se délectant de la sensation de bonheur qu'il avait quand il était en elle. Le prochain coup de bassin déclencha leurs orgasmes. Il fit un dernier va-et-vient et il se laissa poser sur sa copine. Thea ferma les yeux et se remit lentement de leur étreinte. Roy posa un baiser sur son cou et s'écarta. Thea se décala pour qu'il puisse se coucher à ses côtés, elle posa la tête sur son torse et l'entoura de son bras en entremêlant ses jambes avec les siennes. Roy passa son bras autour de ses hanches et caressa sa main de l'autre. Thea se sentait apaisé et toute trace d'angoisse avait disparu. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer et elle voulait profiter de chaque instant, elle ferma les yeux et se colla davantage à lui. Roy la serra et ferma les yeux en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu te rends compte que depuis le retour d'Abigaël, on a presque plus été que tous les deux ? Murmura la brune après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé que l'on n'est pas était trop ensemble ses derniers temps. S'excuse sincèrement le brun dans un léger soupir. Mais dès que cette histoire sera finie, on n'aura tout le temps qu'on voudra. Sourit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Thea redressa la tête et il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu veux sauver la ville après tout. Sourit-elle.

\- Je veux surtout que tu sois heureuse mon ange. Répliqua-t-il avec amour. Je ne supporterais pas non plus qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Comment tu veux qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Du moins, quelque chose de vraiment grave ? Oliver est un Justicier. Mon copain aussi. Ma sœur est une des meilleures tueuses qui puisse exister et ses trois-là m'entraînent. Sara fait partie de la Ligue des Assassins. John est un ancien Militaire. Je crois que je suis la femme la mieux protéger de la ville. Rigola-t-elle légèrement.

\- Ne tente pas le diable, d'accord ? Sourit-il en roulant des yeux

Thea n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Quoi qu'il lui arrivait, elle était toujours sauvé par ses proches, elle était toujours avec quelqu'un qui pouvait la protéger, mais il fallait tout de même rester prudent, il se pourrait supporter de la perdre.

\- Bien chef. Sourit-elle sincère, ce qui lui fit du bien.

Roy se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, il se plaça sur le côté pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser et sa main caressa sa hanche, il approfondit le baiser et elle gémit de plaisir. Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Roy, il faut… Oh merde. Jura une voix que les deux ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Ils s'écartèrent précipitamment pour voir Oliver, qui avait détourné la tête devant le spectacle, qu'il n'aurait préféré ne pas voir. Thea se releva et attrapa rapidement un plaid qui se trouvait sur le dossier du canapé.

\- On ne t'a pas appris à frapper ? Grogna sa sœur.

\- Roy, il faut y aller.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Slade. Dit-il simplement avec haine. Thea retourne au Q.G et tu ne bouges pas. Ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Roy s'était levé après qu'il a mentionné Slade et s'habilla en vitesse, suivit de Thea. Ils descendirent au Q.G et Roy enfila rapidement son costume tout en écoutant Felicity lui expliquer la situation, il hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Thea se plaça devant lui.

\- Je veux venir.

\- C'est hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Refusa instantanément le brun.

\- C'est ma sœur et elle m'a sauvé la vie alors... Répliqua la brune mais elle fut vite coupé par son petit-ami.

\- Et tu crois que cela la réjouira de savoir que tu as risqué la tienne ? Elle me tuera si elle apprend que je t'ai laissé venir. On reviendra avec elle mais tu restes ici. Il l'embrassa rapidement en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait encore à répliquer, puis il sortit rejoindre son mentor. Felicity. Dit-il simplement.

Celle-ci verrouilla la porte et dès que Thea la regarda, elle en frissonna légèrement.

\- _Le même regard qu'Abigaël. Ne put s'empêcher de penser la blonde._

* * *

 **Du côté de la Team Shadow :**

\- Il est presque l'heure. Les avertit Caroline en entrant dans la salle d'entraînement.

Klaus et Abigaël stoppèrent leurs entraînements.

\- Allons-nous préparer alors. Déclara la tueuse.

La brune entra dans la salle de bain et prit une rapide douche, elle s'habilla de sa tenue en cuir. Elle entoura une ceinture à ses hanches, ses recharges et des grenades accrochées autour. Elle entoura des ceintures à ses cuisses et y accrocha son Beretta 92FS à gauche, ainsi que son Kimber Custom TLE II à droite. Elle accrocha d'autres ceintures à ses mollets et y accrocha 4 couteaux, 2 à chaque côté. Elle enfila ses protèges poignets où se trouvait ses Shuriken. Puis, elle mit son oreillette.

* * *

 **(NDLR : Pour vous aider, sa tenue est la même que Natasha Romanoff dans Avengers 2, je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit lol, j'adore sa tenue *-*)**

* * *

Tu es prête ? Demanda Klaus en entrant.

Abigaël se regarda dans la glace et en enfilant ses gants en cuir. Elle se retourna.

\- Allons-y. Dit-elle simplement en le dépassant.

Ils rejoignirent Kol et Caroline. Cette dernière était derrière l'ordinateur de son beau-frère avec une oreillette. Kol était lui aussi en tenue.

\- Kol ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle nous a menti, mais aucun signe de Slade. Soupira-t-il.

\- Il arrive très bien à cacher ses traces, on y va quand même.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller à l'aveuglette ? Demanda le brun.

\- Caroline nous informera s'il se passe quoi que ce soit de louche. Slade est dehors depuis trop longtemps. Grinça-t-elle.

Kol hocha la tête, Abigaël attrapa ses clefs et les tueurs sortirent de l'appartement et se rendirent à Merlyn Globale.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y sera ? Demanda Kol à l'arrière de la Mustang.

\- J'en sais rien, restons sur nos gardes. Répondit la brune en changeant sa plaque d'immatriculation.

\- _Tu m'énerve Kol à changer ton système. Râla Caroline dans leurs oreilles._

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent. Heureusement que les rumeurs sur les blondes ne te concernent pas, sinon on serait dans la panade. Se moqua le brun.

\- _T'es qu'un con. Râla de nouveau la blonde, mais ils sentirent qu'elle était amusée. Non mais sérieux, heureusement que je suis douée parce qu'il est quand même vachement compliqué. Soupira-t-elle._

Kol ne répondit rien car ils étaient garés devant le bâtiment Merlyn. Les tueurs vérifièrent les recharges de leurs armes étaient en place.

\- _Ton algorithme thermique annonce 4 personnes dans le sous-sol. Les informa la blonde._

\- Tu peux prendre l'accès à des caméras ? Demanda la seule fille du groupe.

\- _Il n'y en a aucune. Cela se fera à l'aveuglette, je ne pourrais pas vous guider précisément. Râla la copine à Klaus._

\- Savoir combien il y a de personne nous aide déjà. La rassura Klaus.

Les tueurs sortirent de la voiture et gardèrent leurs armes en main. Tout en avançant ils regardèrent autour les sens en alerte, ils s'approchèrent et Klaus se stoppa net, faisant arrêter Kol et Abigaël.

\- C'est trop calme. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Peu importe. Déclara la brune en reprenant sa marche.

Klaus s'avança en n'arrêtant jamais son regard au même endroit, ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Abigaël essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée, elle leva son arme et tira une balle sur la poignée et la porte s'entrouvrit. Elle jeta un regard au deux Mikaelson qui levèrent leurs armes. Abigaël poussa doucement la porte de son pied en se collant au mur, elle passa le quart de son visage mais ne vit personne. Elle entra toujours sur ses gardes, puis Kol et enfin Klaus.

\- Care' ?

\- _Toutes les caméras sont hors service, même avec l'algorithme de Kol, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Grogna Caroline._

Ils ne répondirent pas et se dirigèrent aux sous-sols. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte du sous-sol, Abigaël tourna la poignée et celle-ci était ouverte, ils entrèrent en plissant les yeux puis les écarquillèrent. La pièce était éclairée par seulement des néons bleus, des tables qui ressemblaient à ceux des hôpitaux trônaient autour d'une grosse machine. Mais le plus horrifiant était que des personnes étaient allongés, inconsciente ou morte, ils ne savaient pas. Ils étaient sur les tables reliées à la machine. Abigaël regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit aucune menace, elle s'avança prudemment devant une personne qui était une jeune femme qui devait avoir l'âge de sa sœur, elle serra les dents, elle leva la main et posa deux doigts sur sa carotide pour chercher un pouls, elle le trouva, il pulsait lentement.

\- Ils sont encore vivants. Leur dit la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? Demanda froidement Klaus, en étant proche d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

\- Il n'est pas taré, c'est carrément un psychopathe. Grogna Kol, près d'un homme d'à peu près 20 ans.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la voix anxieuse et curieuse de Caroline._

\- Crois-moi que tu ne veux pas le savoir Sweetheart. Grinça son copain.

\- D'après les fichiers, ils sont là depuis 1 mois. Leur révéla le brun, installé derrière un ordi. Leurs constantes sont bonnes et ils sont justes dans le coma.

\- Quels produits il leur injecte ? Demanda la tueuse en regardant la machine.

\- Je crois que c'est… Du Mirakuru. Répondit Klaus.

\- C'est impossible… Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Demanda le brun.

\- Il ne veut pas simplement s'en prendre à Oliver… Commença la brune. Il veut créer une armée. Murmura-t-elle avec haine. Kol prend un échantillon et on élaborera un antidote. Dit-elle en débranchant les personnes des machines.

\- Et on dit que Ra's est un Bargot. Soupira Klaus.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. S'éleva une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

Les tueurs se retournèrent et serrèrent les dents en voyant Slade Wilson en haut des escaliers, accompagné de 6 autres types.

\- Vous êtes plus intelligent que je croyais. Continua l'ancien ami d'Oliver.

\- C'est fini ! Vous pouvez oublier vos idées tordus. Cracha Klaus en lui tirant dessus, mais la balle ricocha sur son armure, il plissa les yeux.

\- Je croyais que vous vous en fichiez des gens ?

\- C'est le cas. Répliqua la brune. Mais vous avait eu tort de tuer ma mère ! Lui dit la tueuse en essayant de rester calme.

\- Tout ça c'est de la faute à ton frère ! Cracha-t-il en descendant les escaliers.

\- Mon frère n'y est pour rien. Je sais le choix qu'il a dû faire et je suis persuadé que vous auriez laissé Sara mourir pour sauver Shado.

\- Il m'a menti. Grogna-t-il ses yeux se noircissant.

\- Et en quoi cela aurait été différent s'il vous avait avoué la vérité ? Ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré c'est cet Ivo. Vous n'êtes qu'un taré.

\- _Elle est comme son frère. Lui dit Shado derrière lui, il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction._

Abigaël suivit son regard mais ne vit rien, elle fronça les sourcils, ainsi que Klaus et Kol.

\- _Ils s'en fichent de ce que tu ressens. Tout ce qui compte c'est leurs petites personnes. Oliver doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait et le meilleur moyen c'est qu'il perde ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Elle. Alors fais-la souffrir comme on a souffert mon amour. Susurra-t-elle à son oreille._

\- Peu importe. Dit-il en regardant de nouveau les tueurs, qui affichaient des regards froids. Vous allez mourir ici.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Répliqua Klaus en levant son arme.

Seulement, ceux qui accompagné Slade furent plus rapide et tirèrent à vue. Abigaël se baissa en se planquant derrière la machine. Klaus se recula rapidement et se planqua derrière un poteau. Kol contourna l'ordinateur et se colla au mur à quelques pas de lui.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de vous cacher. Rigola Slade.

Abigaël dégoupilla une grenade et la fit rouler dans leur direction, une fumée blanche apparut, en ayant vu où étaient ses partenaires, elle sortit à moitié de sa cachette et tira, elle entendit des grognements, elle sortit entièrement de sa planque, elle fut devant un des hommes, il balança son bras pour la frapper mais elle lui attrapa, elle sortit rapidement un de ses couteaux et lui trancha la gorge. Klaus était toujours derrière le poteau et un des hommes fuent devant lui, il s'apprêtait à tirer mais il lui attrapa le bras et il lâcha son arme. Le Mikaelson le frappa au visage, puis un coup de pied dans le genou, il lui brisa la nuque. Il sortit de sa cachette et fut devant un type qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui, il plissa les yeux. L'homme se précipita sur lui, il s'écarta vivement sur le côté et voulu le frapper au visage mais il lui attrapa le poing avec facilité, il plissa les yeux, il tira son bras et lui mit un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Kol était toujours derrière le mur et serra les dents.

\- Care' est-ce que tu trouves un signal venant de la cave ?

\- _2 secondes._

\- On a pas 2 secondes. Grogna-t-il en regardant la scène, il recula lorsqu'une balle retentit dans sa direction.

Il tourna la tête et vit deux types se précipitaient sur lui. Il se décolla du mur et en mit un facilement hors d'état de nuire, mais le second était beaucoup plus difficile. Le brun le frappa au visage mais ce dernier se reprit très rapidement, il lui rendit son coup mais d'une telle force qu'il fut envoyé contre le mur à l'opposé de ses partenaires.

\- _Il y a un signal mais il est très léger. L'informa Caroline._

\- Tél… Télécharge… Les. Réussit à murmurer le brun, il secoua la tête légèrement sonnée par le coup.

Abigaël se battait contre un des derniers. Il tenta de la frapper mais elle glissa sur le côté sur ses genoux, elle se releva rapidement et lui donna un violent coup de pied au visage, elle sauta et roula sur elle-même en lui donna un autre coup plus violent que le précédent, il sortit un couteau de sa poche et balança son bras pour lui planter mais elle posa un genou à terre et lui donna un coup de pied au visage, elle attrapa son couteau et lui planta dans la jambe et il gémit de douleur en sentant la lame entrer dans sa peau. Il le retira en grimaçant de douleur et de colère, il balança son bras mais elle se baissa en tournant sur elle-même, il se retourna pour être face à elle et elle lui donna 4 coups de poings et lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre qui le fit s'écrouler au sol, elle attrapa son arme et lui tira dans la tête. Elle entendit un violent crac et elle tourna son visage, elle vit Kol se faire envoyer contre le mur, elle fit un pas mais la silhouette de Slade attira son attention, il remontait les escaliers et disparut de son champ de vision. Elle serra les dents et en oubliant Kol, elle courut à sa poursuite.

\- Abi arrête ! S'écria Klaus en la voyant partir, mais elle ne se retourna pas et disparut.

Il voulut la suivre mais un des types se précipita sur lui, l'empêchant de rejoindre celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Abigaël continua sa marche mais ne courrait plus, elle avait ses armes en main et marchait rapidement en faisant attention au moindre bruit.

\- _Abigaël. Tu ne…_

Celle-ci n'entendait pas la fin de la phrase à cause du fait qu'elle avait enlevé son oreillette. Qu'elle ne devrait pas quoi ? Venger sa mère ? Tuer ce cinglé qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa sœur ? Elle aurait pensé que Caroline la connaissait mieux que ça. Elle avait totalement conscience d'agir inconsciemment et pas rationnellement, mais elle devait l'arrêter, elle devait le faire payer, elle agissait par colère et elle savait que Klaus serait furieux mais sur le moment, elle n'en avait cure. Elle voulait voir Slade 6 pieds sous terre. Elle continua son avancée, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et dès qu'elle se retourna, elle reçut un coup de barre en bois, elle tomba à terre et lâcha son arme, elle secoua la tête et la releva, elle plissa dangereusement les yeux en voyant Mathisha avec un sourire supérieur.

\- Tu te crois la meilleure ? Tu n'es rien qu'une coquille vide.

\- Et toi, tu n'es rien qu'une pauvre fille que je vais prendre plaisir à démembrer. Lui dit Abigaël avec haine et se relevant en crachant du sang. Sers-toi de tes mains au lieu de ce stupide bout de bois.

Abigaël se précipita sur elle et quand Mathisha voulut la frapper, elle se baissa et attrapa le bois et lui donna un coup avec. Mathisha se recula en se tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse, elle regarda la tueuse qui ne laissait apercevoir aucune expression.

\- Sale petite… Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle se jeta sur la brune.

Abigaël lui attrapa les poignets et la balança contre une porte qui craqua sous son poids. Elle fut rapidement sur le dos et Abigaël attrapa son arme au sol puis elle s'approcha doucement d'elle. Mathisha gémit et se recula lentement en voyant la tueuse s'approchait d'elle.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pion dans le jeu de Slade. Il n'en a rien à faire de toi et dès qu'il en aura fini, il te tuera. Dit-elle en continuant à s'avancée. Tu es pathétique. Dit-elle en levant son arme. Vaut mieux que j'en finisse avec toi maintenant. Déclara-t-elle sans émotion.

\- Tu dis que je suis pathétique ? Sourit-elle. Mais tu t'es vu ? Tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Tu n'as plus rien d'Abigaël Queen.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais encore. Dit-elle en lui tirant une balle dans la jambe, qui la fit gémir fortement. Je le sais depuis bien longtemps. Continua-t-elle en lui tirant une balle dans le ventre, qui la fit crier de douleur, elle haleta en posant ses mains sur ses blessures, puis la regarda avec crainte. Et Slade, tout comme toi… Va bientôt sans apercevoir. Dit-elle en lui tirant une balle dans le cœur.

Elle n'exprimait aucune joie à voir son corps, elle aurait préféré voir celui de Slade devant elle.

\- Bravo. S'éleva une voix derrière elle.

Abigaël se retourna mais à peine qu'elle n'ait pu avoir le temps de voir le sourire mesquin de Slade, qu'il l'envoya contre le mur avec un violent coup de poing. Elle gémit et fut légèrement sonnée par la force, elle se releva à genoux en secouant la tête, elle le regarda et serra les dents en le voyant prendre son téléphone qui était tombé de son étui. Il la regarda avec un sourire et composa un numéro.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Ta sœur est vraiment incroyable. Ricana-t-il alors qu'Abigaël le regarda haineusement en se relevant.

\- _Où est-elle ? Grogna-t-il. Si jamais tu lui fais du mal…_

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Kid. Abigaël est tellement déterminée que je me demande comment elle peut être ta sœur. Rigola-t-il de nouveau.

\- _Je vais te tuer. Prévint-il._

\- Je t'attends avec plaisir, en attendant je vais bien m'amuser avec elle. Déclara-t-il en raccrochant.

Slade écrasa le portable dans sa main et laissa tomber les miettes aux sols.

\- Où en étions-nous ma belle ? Sourit-il en s'avançant.

\- A la partie où je t'envoie en enfer. Répondit la brune en se précipitant sur le brun.

Abigaël balança son bras pour le frapper, mais digne d'un serpent, il lui écarta le bras, l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva comme une plume aussi haut que son bras lui permettait en lui coupant le souffle. L'image de son attaque au club revint dans l'esprit de la tueuse.

\- Un point commun de trouvé avec Oliver, vous êtes aussi prétentieux l'un que l'autre. Sourit-il. Combien de temps avant que ton frère débarque ?

A la fin de sa question, il envoya la brune par la fenêtre de la pièce. Heureusement qu'ils furent aux 1er étage, Abigaël tomba sur une poubelle qui amortie sa chute, puis elle tomba au sol et roula plusieurs mètres. Slade sauta par la fenêtre et atterrie sur ses pieds avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Abigaël toussa face contre sol et tenta de se relever, elle grimaça à la douleur dans ses côtes et dans ses jambes, elle se posta sur le côté et enleva un bout de verre qui s'était planté dans son ventre, mais pas assez profondément pour qu'elle ne s'en inquiète plus que ça. Elle se mit à genoux et elle ne put esquiver le violent coup de pied que lui envoya l'ancien ami à son frère en plein visage, la faisant encore rouler loin de lui et sur le dos. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur, ce qui impressionna Slade.

\- Tu es plus coriace que ce que je croyais. Je me souviens d'Oliver, il gémissait comme une fillette lors de ses débuts sur l'ile. Toi, tu acceptes la douleur sans montrer grand-chose. Niklaus doit être un sacré professeur. Ricana-t-il avec provocation et moquerie.

\- Tu… Tu vas le… Regretter… Murmura-t-elle avec mal. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre en grimaçant.

Slade tendit la main pour la prendre de nouveau par le cou mais une flèche traversa leurs deux corps.

\- Éloigne-toi d'elle. Menaça une voix familière.

Abigaël sourit puis le perdit quand elle sentit la poigne sur son cou et se sentant soulever, elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus penser à la douleur dans ses membres, vu la poigne et le Mirakuru, il pourrait lui briser la nuque en un seul coup. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle ne voulait seulement ne pas mourir sous les yeux de son frère.

\- On t'attendait '' _Kid''_. Se moqua Slade. Ta sœur est incroyable. Dit-il en regardant la brune et resserrant son emprise qui la fit gémir.

\- Je ne me répéterais pas. Grogna-t-il, arc bandé au maximum.

\- Vas-y. Je te ferais souffrir Oliver.

L'Archer décocha sa flèche mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu mais qu'il aurait dû se douter, Slade déplaça le corps de sa sœur pour faire barrage et sa flèche se planta dans son dos. Abigaël rouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et la douleur qui lui tiraillait les membres, elle resserra ses mains tremblantes sur les poignets de Slade. Oliver écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

\- Quelle ironie. Rigola Slade. Tu voulais stopper Dark Shadow et tu vas la tuer. Sourit-il en la lâchant.

Oliver tira une flèche-grappin et s'élança pour atterrir sur ses pieds. Abigaël tomba au sol dans un long gémissement de douleur, elle trouva cependant la force d'extraire la flèche. Sa respiration était haletante et chaque battement de son corps la faisait souffrir. Oliver oublia son ancien mentor et se précipita sur sa sœur.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti à la mort de Shado. Sourit-il avec satisfaction en voyant le visage terrifié et coupable de l'Archer. C'est loin d'être terminée. Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant.

Oliver regarda les blessures de sa sœur, il releva doucement sa tête.

\- Abigaël ? Ça va aller.

Celle-ci grimaça et le regarda avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Non, non, non. Regarde-moi ! Abi' ! Ne ferme pas les yeux. Supplia-t-il en la secouant doucement.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Klaus et Kol arrivèrent et furent abasourdis de voir la tueuse dans les bras du justicier et en sang. Oliver passa son bras sous son dos et son deuxième sous ses jambes et la souleva. La tête de la tueuse reposait dans son épaule, un de ses bras autour des épaules d'Oliver et le deuxième qui était dans le vide. Klaus et Kol en furent tellement stupéfaits qu'ils ne bougèrent pas, la voix de Caroline les sortit de leur stupeur.

\- _Répondez-moi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'affola la blonde_

\- Rejoins-nous à l'hôpital. Déclara Kol, en suivant Oliver, suivit de près par Kol.

Oliver s'installa à l'arrière de la Mustang. Roy, Diggle et Tommy avaient eu le bon sens de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, il les suivait de très près. Roy s'était changé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Kol conduisait et avait juste enlevé ses armes, malgré la situation, il restait calme. Klaus était à ses côtés et avait fait la même chose, il avait les poings serrés en regardant par la fenêtre. Kol jeta des coups d'œil inquiet à la jeune femme et il enfreint toutes les limitations de vitesse. Oliver ne put détacher ses yeux de sa sœur, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et les larmes aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment il n'avait pas pu prévoir que Slade lui ferait un coup du genre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à Thea ? Ses blessures étaient graves et profonde, si elle ne survivait pas, il serait détruit, jamais il ne pourrait regarder Thea dans les yeux, car c'était sa faute, il avait été idiot de décocher cette flèche alors qu'il la tenait.

\- Tu devrais te changer Oliver. Le prévint Kol, avec inquiétude pour Abigaël. Ce n'est pas le moment qu'il découvre qui tu es.

L'Archer acquiesça avec un regard dans le vide, il décala doucement le visage de sa sœur et enleva son costume, il reposa doucement la tête d'Abigaël sur ses genoux et appuya sur sa blessure qui ne voulait pas se calmer. Ils arrivèrent à l'Hôpital quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver se précipita dans l'enceinte du bâtiment suivit de près par les autres, il hurla à plein poumon à peine à l'intérieur.

\- Vite, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Des infirmières alertées par le cri arrivèrent en trombe et s'immobilisèrent un instant devant la scène et l'état des personnes devant eux puis elles se reprirent rapidement.

\- Apportez un brancard ! S'exclama l'une d'elle.

Les autres s'approchèrent des arrivants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passée ?

\- On s'est fait agressée, elle perd beaucoup de sang et l'hémorragie ne se stoppe pas. Sauvez-là !

Une infirmière arriva avec un brancard et il la posa dessus avec douceur. Elles l'emmenèrent et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir, Oliver s'apprêtait à les suivre mais il fut rapidement stoppé par le Médecin.

\- Vous devez rester ici Monsieur Queen.

\- Mais c'est ma sœur. Grogna-t-il, ce qui valut un léger recul du Médecin à son ton froid.

\- On va s'en occuper, je ferais mon maximum pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

\- M. Shepherd, elle fait un arrêt ! S'exclama une infirmière, le Médecin passa les portes battante avec précipitation.

Oliver se passa ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux, il était terrifié, il se tourna et donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur dans un cri de rage. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et il tourna son visage pour croiser les yeux électrisant de Kol.

\- C'est Abigaël, elle s'en sortira.

Oliver plissa les yeux et se dégagea brusquement.

\- C'est à cause de vous, vous auriez dû rester là où vous étiez !

\- Parce que c'est de notre faute si tu as été assez idiot pour tirer une flèche alors qu'il la tenait ? S'énerva Klaus en oubliant où ils étaient.

\- Si vous n'auriez pas été là, alors elle ne serait pas ici. Tonna l'Archer en s'approchant.

\- Alors tu ne l'a connais pas, avec ou sans nous elle aurait affronté Slade _''Kids''._ Se moqua haineusement le blond.

Oliver leva son poing pour lui abattre sur la joue mais…

\- Oliver ! Appela une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Il tourna la tête pour voir sa jeune sœur se précipiter sur lui et il se rappela que son autre sœur était entre la vie et la mort, il se pinça les lèvres. Thea arriva près de lui avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Abigaël ? Dis-moi qu'elle va bien !

\- Je…

Il n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase, ni de la regarder dans les yeux. Comment lui dire que c'était de sa faute ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien pu faire ? Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne serait pas restée tranquille en découvrant pour Mathisha, il aurait dû le sentir.

\- Elle a attaqué Slade. Répondit Klaus avec calme mais une tension dans la voix. Quant au pourquoi elle est ici, je vais laisser ton frère y répondre. Dit-il narquoisement.

Oliver le fusilla d'un regard noir que Klaus lui rendit tout en gardant un sourire narquois.

\- Elle… Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda la voix de Thea avec des tremblements.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Chuchota le Justicier en serrant et desserrant les poings.

Roy s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir en la voyant vacillé, la main tremblante sur sa bouche. Non, non, non. Pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle lui avait promis. Elle ne pouvait pas encore la laisser. Elle allait survivre, elle le devait. Elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

\- C'est Abigaël, elle a connu pire. Lui répondit Kol avec certitude.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Abigaël était forte mais depuis qu'elle était à Starling, elle était épuisée et il n'était pas sûr que son corps tienne le coup cette fois, mais il avait beaucoup de respect envers Thea. Il croisa les yeux de son frère et il savait que c'était ce qu'il pensait.

\- Oliver, Diggle ! S'éleva une voix féminine.

L'équipe se tourna pour voir Felicity arrivait en courant. Elle avait perdu Thea qui avait sprinté jusqu'ici et avec ses maudits talons, elle n'avait pas pu courir aussi vite. En voyant leurs états et surtout celui de l'Archer, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et sut que la situation était plus grave. Elle se dirigea vers Oliver et le serra dans ses bras, il ne bougea pas pendant quelque secondes puis il enroula ses bras autour de son informaticienne en plongeant son visage dans son cou, ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher. Felicity le serra encore plus fort en sentant les gouttes salés dans son cou.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Murmura-t-elle en sachant déjà ce qu'il pensait.

\- Si… J'ai pas pu…

\- Slade le paiera. C'est lui le fautif, lui seul.

Klaus et Kol se regardèrent. Ils ne dirent rien mais se comprirent. Slade avait fait une chose qu'il allait regretter. Ils avaient réussis à avoir des échantillons du Mirakuru et ils pourront créer un antidote avec. Ils le feraient souffrir. Pendant plusieurs heures la tension était au bord de l'explosion à l'hôpital. Oliver regardait par la fenêtre les yeux dans le vide et rouge. Thea pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Roy, qui n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Comment le pouvait-il ? Abigaël était en pleine opération d'où l'issue était incertaine. Elle risquait de perdre sa sœur qu'elle n'a plus vue depuis 6 ans. Et là cela risquait d'être définitif. Elle perdrait encore quelqu'un de la faute de Slade et il ne voulait pas s'imaginer dans quel état serait Thea. Il regarda Oliver qui avait les yeux dans le vide. Il savait qu'Oliver était beaucoup plus affecté que les autres. Il pensait encore que c'était de sa faute, mais le seul responsable était Slade Wilson, ils devaient trouvés un moyen de l'arrêter mais comment ? Il avait une telle emprise sur les deux Queen que cela faisait peur. Quand cela concernait Slade, ils agissaient sans réfléchir. Slade le savait et en avait profité. Il avait profité de la tension du groupe. Le moyen de vaincre Slade était d'être soudés et ils ne l'étaient pas du tout et ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir en était la preuve. Il serra sa copine dans ses bras lorsqu'elle étouffa un sanglot en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, qui ne fonctionna pas. L'attente était insoutenable, il regarda les tueurs et furent surpris de leur calme, enfin il savait que c'était extérieur et qu'ils devaient bouillés de l'intérieur. Kol était affalé sur une chaise et fixait le plafond en poussant des soupirs de temps à autres. Klaus était adossé au mur avec les bras croisés, les yeux fermés. Ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire contracté laissé penser ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Caroline avait les coudes sur ses genoux et la tête sur ses mains, elle cachait moins bien son angoisse et sa peur que ses partenaires, il le voyait à ses jambes qui ne restaient pas fixe et les regards qu'elle lançait à la porte où se déroulait l'opération. Felicity était assise à quelques pas d'Oliver et lui jeta des regards inquiète, puis sur la porte avec angoisse. Abigaël allait s'en sortir, il le fallait, elle le devait. Abigaël s'en sortirait et dès qu'elle sera remise, elle lui passera un de ses savons pour avoir fait ce coup-là, elle regrettera presque de n'être pas morte et d'avoir agi sans eux. Elle devait garder espoir car si elle le perdait, alors elle savait d'ors et déjà comment serait Oliver et elle ne supporterait pas de le voir encore dans cet état. Il avait assez souffert ainsi que Thea, elle était trop jeune pour subir autant de perte en seulement quelques semaines. Déjà sa mère, puis sa sœur qu'elle venait de retrouver, qui supporterait autant ? Personne. Elle-même avait mis beaucoup de temps pour supporter l'abandon de son père et l'exubérance de sa mère et son absence par rapport à son travail. Elle savait ce que cela faisait. Diggle était assis aux côtés de l'informaticienne. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il était. Il n'appréciait pas Abigaël mais il ne souhaitait pas la voir morte pour autant. Elle était comme son frère quand cela concernait Slade, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et avait foncée tête baissée. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passée, mais il pouvait se douter en ayant vu la flèche près du corps de la brune. Slade était vraiment un… Il n'avait même pas les mots pour les décrire. Il savait dans quel état se trouvait Oliver. Il se sentait coupable comme avec sa mère, il n'avait pas pu empêcher Wilson de la tuer et maintenant sa sœur était dans un état critique. Il serra les poings. Tommy était assis au sol et regardait un point devant lui. Laurel avait une main posée sur son épaule en signe de réconfort mais cela ne faisait rien. Il était inquiet pour la brune, il ne pouvait croire après tout ce qu'il savait sur Dark Shadow, qu'elle puisse être à l'hôpital. Elle était la meilleure tueuse et il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse… Partir… Il prit conscience d'une chose. Il tenait à Abigaël, mais pas comme une sœur, c'était quelque chose d'autres mais il ne pouvait pas avoir de telle pensée envers elle. C'était la sœur de son meilleure amie et il était avec Laurel. Même si entre eux cela n'allait pas fort. Peut-être qu'il pensait avoir des sentiments pour la jeune femme, à cause des disputes avec Laurel, il n'en savait rien et cela l'intriguait. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Slade pas sur ses sentiments ambigüe pour la brune. Laurel se sentait impuissante **(Dites-moi quand elle a été puissante celle-là ? xD)** Elle regarda Kol dans un plissement de yeux, elle était sûr que c'était lui qui l'avait agressée et il paiera. Elle en voulait à Abigaël mais elle n'aimait pas voir Oliver dans cet état, malgré leur différent, elle tenait à lui.

Chacun sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le Médecin qui s'occupait d'Abigaël. Ils se retournèrent tous, Oliver se précipita sur lui et se tendit en voyant son visage grave.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Les présents étaient tous tendus dans l'attente de la réponse, qui leur parut interminables.

\- On a fait tous ce qu'on a pu.

Seule le sanglot de Thea se fit entendre dans le silence.

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… Enormément… Elle a fait deux arrêt et une hémorragie lors de l'intervention qu'on a réussi à stopper.

\- Donc elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Caroline en se levant avec espoir, elle se recula lorsqu'il s'excusa du regard.

\- Son poumon droit a été seulement effleuré et elle a eu de la chance que sa colonne vertébrale n'a pas été touché, à deux centimètres de plus et la blessure serait irréversible.

Chaque mot était un coup de poignard pour les présents. Chaque mot prononcé leur forma une boule dans la gorge.

\- Vous allez aller au but. Perdit patience Klaus en se décollant du mur, qui surprit les présents sauf Oliver et Thea qui était pendu au paroles du Médecin, ainsi que Caroline et Kol qui connaissait son caractère.

\- Je ne peux pas me prononcer dans l'immédiat, les prochaines heures seront déterminantes… On a fait plusieurs analyse… Mais si j'étais vous… Je me préparerais au pire, elle est dans le coma et… A l'état de ses blessures, ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle se réveille, elle le peut mais dans 1 jour ou même dans 1 an. Je suis désolé. Dit-il avec sincérité et professionnalisation.

La nouvelle leur fit l'effet d'une bombe. Abigaël Queen. Dark Shadow. Ils ne pouvaient croire ce que leur dit le Médecin. Thea n'avait pas entendu le ''je suis désolé''. ''Dans le coma'' : ''Ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle se réveille''. Ces phrases tournaient en boucle dans son esprit encore et encore. L'information arrivait dans son cerveau et ses larmes redoublèrent et Roy la serra contre lui. Oliver ne sentit même pas la main que Felicity avait posée sur son bras pour le réconforter. Il regardait le Médecin sans vraiment le voir.

\- On… On peut la voir ? Demanda-t-il la voix éteinte.

\- Bien sûr. Sourit le Médecin avec compassion, sachant que c'était difficile pour un grand-frère ce genre de nouvelle. Qu'une personne à la fois. Prévint-il cependant en se détournant.

Oliver le suivit sans jeter un regard aux autres, il devait la voir, il ne pouvait croire le Doc, sa sœur lui faisait une blague et elle était hors danger, il la voyait déjà essayer de se lever et crier sur les infirmières en leur disait qu'elle allait bien, elle lui sourirait et elle l'enverrait sur les roses lorsqu'il la réprimanderait d'avoir été si inconsciente, puis elle soupirerait en roulant des yeux. Elle ne s'excusera pas avec des mots mais lui ferait ses yeux de chiens battus, auquel il ne pouvait résister et il oubliera la frayeur qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Malheureusement, la réalité le rattrapa lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, elle était blanche et aucune couleur, cette chambre était froide mais la vision devant ses yeux lui fit oublier tout le reste. Abigaël était reliée à plusieurs machines, un tuyau dans la bouche qui lui permettait de respirer, un bandage était enroulé autour de sa jambe gauche. Quelques égratignures étaient ici et là sur son visage et ses bras, son cou était rouge dû à la poigne du drogué au Mirakuru.

\- Elle peut… Nous entendre ?

\- Oui. Dit-il en vérifiant ses constantes. C'est en entendant des proches que les patients se réveillent le plus souvent. Sourit-il. Je vais vous laisser. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Oliver s'approcha avec lenteur du lit de sa sœur, il s'assit sur la chaise aux côtés et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, comme s'il pouvait la briser. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mais ce fut peine perdue.

\- Abigaël… Je ne sais pas… Si tu m'entends… Commença-t-il en relevant les yeux sur le visage paisible de la brune. Mais si c'est le cas alors… Reviens, réveille-toi… Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute… Tout est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su… J'ai décoché la flèche… C'est à cause de moi que tu es ici… Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Que ce n'est pas le cas mais c'est la vérité… Je t'aime Abigaël, quoi que tu fasses… Thea a besoin de toi… Moi aussi… Avoua-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, il attendit un signe mais elle resta immobile. J'ai promis de te protéger… Et j'ai encore failli… Je ne fais que vous faire souffrir… Te faire souffrir… Quoi qu'il arrive, tu es blessée par ma faute… J'aurais dû mourir sur Lian Yu, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé… Je… Je… Il ne put finir sa phrase à cause de sa voix qui se brisa, il posa son front sur le lit. Tu dois te réveiller… Tu le dois… Murmura-t-il inlassablement. Il n'était plus le Justicier, il était juste un grand-frère qui était effrayé à l'idée de perdre l'une de ses sœurs.

Oliver releva subitement la tête lorsqu'Abigaël fut prise de convulsion. Les infirmières entrèrent immédiatement dans la chambre et demandèrent à Oliver de quitter la pièce, l'une d'entre elle a dû le pousser pour le faire sortir car il était figé sur place. Il fut rapidement derrière la porte et observa la scène derrière la petite vitre. Son cœur se brisa lorsque le cardiogramme indiqua une ligne droite blanche.

* * *

 **La sadique est de retour ahahahah ^^ Méchante ? Moi ? Mais non, voyons ! ;-P**

 **Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai adoré l'écrire ;-) Est-ce qu'il correspond à vos attentes ? Dîtes-moi tout ;-)**

 **La rencontre Team Arrow et Team Shadow ? Confrontations entre Oliver et Klaus ? Le vrai nom d'Isabel, j'avais juste envie de l'appeler autrement mdr, je sais je suis bizarre lol ^^ La confrontation entre Isabel et Abigaël ? La gaffe de Caroline, est-ce que j'ai bien respecté leurs caractères ? Le petit passage Thea et Roy ? J'ai remarqué que je l'ai ai un peu délaissé lol. La découverte effroyable des tueurs ? La confrontation avec Slade ? Oliver qui tire sur sa sœur ? Vous vous y attendiez ? La scène de l'hôpital et Abigaël mal en point ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et vos avis et critiques ^^ N'hésitez surtout pas, cela ne prend que quelques minutes te cela m'aide à m'améliorer** **J**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à vous et à bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow''**

 **Xoxo :***


	15. Hôpital

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir ^^ Comment allez-vous ? Désolé pour cette longue attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et pas la force d'écrire mais comme je suis au repos, voici la suite :-)**

 **Je suis aussi désolé du retard des reviews et je promets de me rattraper demain pour les chapitres que j'ai en retard :$**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Cricri12 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que grâce à ça que tu ne m'en voudras pas ^^  
Avec qui Abigaël va être réveillé ? Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre ;-)  
Laurel, ne sera pas vraiment aux oubliettes, elle serra toujours là, mais on la verra moins je pense :-)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Allylicity :** Désolé _de te répondre que maintenant, pas trop eu le temps ses derniers jours :-)  
Et oui, Klaus restera Klaus xD J'aime mon, petit Klausounet ahah ;-)  
Les tenues comme ça, me donne trop envie de m'acheter le même, même si cela ne sera pas effectivement le même lol  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Delphine :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^  
J'aime bien finir mes chapitres ainsi ahah, je me venge de certaines personnes comme ça ;-P  
Les tensions ne vont pas s'estomper de sitôt, surtout entre Klaus et Oliver, mais comme Abigaël était dans la pièce, je ne la voyais pas laisser son frère et celui qu'elle considère comme un frère se tapait dessus sans réagir. C'est contraire à Abigaël Queen.  
J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, je l'avoue, surtout l'interruption, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mdr j'en ris rien qu'en me relisant xD  
C'est vrai, ils ne les connaissent pas donc normal que cela soit incompréhensible pour eux. J'aime bien ta petite comparaison et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour Klaus et Caroline. Les deux Teams ne sont pas si différents qu'ils semblent le croire, dans certains cas du moins. Ils feront tout pour leurs proches.  
Et oui, la grande révélation de Tommy ahah ;-) Alléluia !  
Tu auras sûrement quelques réponses à certaines question dans ce chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira ;-)  
Bonne lecture et hâte de lire ton avis,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

5 jours étaient passés depuis l'attaque contre Slade. 5 jours que la tension entre les 2 Teams était au bord de l'implosion. Excepté pour 2 personnes qui n'en avaient rien à faire. Oliver passait ses journées près d'Abigaël qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Elle respirait normalement mais il n'y avait pas de changement et n'avait plus besoin de la machine. Elle faisait des arrêts mais aucun des Médecin, ni des infirmières ne pouvaient expliquer ceci. Oliver avait des cernes sous les yeux et ne manger pratiquement plus, ils ne s'entraînaient plus. Diggle et Tommy avaient essayé de le reprendre mais aucun n'y était parvenu et ils avaient abandonnés, ils venaient pour lui donner un manger mais il ne touchait pratiquement rien, ce qui commença à les inquiéter. Laurel avait été totalement occupée pour trouver un moyen d'éloigner la police de Starling et surtout son père de cette affaire, sans qu'il ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit, ce qui sembla marcher. Tommy et Elle, était en froid et aucun ne semblait vouloir se parler, surtout depuis qu'il prenait le partie de la sœur d'Oliver. Sara était revenue de Nanda Parbat et leur avait avoué que Nissa était simplement curieuse de la brune et qu'elle voulait qu'elle se rende à Nanda Parbat pour parler de son expérience, cependant, elle avait senti qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais elle avait reçu l'appel de Felicity et elle était revenue immédiatement. Pendant le reste des jours, il y eu toujours des confrontations plus ou moins violentes entre Diggle et Klaus, mais ils furent vite stoppés par deux blondes aux caractères bien trempée : Felicity et Caroline. Ils passèrent tous à l'hôpital pour se tenir au courant de l'état de Dark Shadow. Thea n'était pas non plus mieux que son frère.

* * *

 **Flash-back 2 jours plus tôt :**

 _Thea passait ses journées au lit et le Verdant resta fermé pour cause d'inventaire et d'une importante fuite d'eau. Elle ne dormait pratiquement pas car à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le Médecin lui annonçait l'état critique de sa sœur aîné, ou alors, il lui annonçait qu'elle était morte. Roy essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer et de la faire garder espoir, mais elle n'esquissa pas un seule geste. La cadette Queen n'avait pas posé un seul pied à l'hôpital, elle n'était pas allée la voir une seule fois. Elle n'avait pas le courage de voir sa sœur allongée dans le coma, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. L'Archer rouge ne la quittait pas d'une semelle, de toute façon avec Klaus, Kol et Sara, Felicity n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui. Thea ne lui adressa même pas une seule parole et elle pleurait le plus souvent. Celui lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi sans pouvoir la consoler, le seul qui pourrait y arriver était Oliver mais il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir ainsi. Il attrapa le thé qu'il lui avait préparé et monta dans sa chambre, du moins, la chambre d'Abigaël. Quand il entra Thea était toujours allongée et elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un regard vide et triste._

\- _Thea. Appela-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse tout en s'avançant._

 _Son regard se posa sur son assiette qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touchée. Il s'approcha et s'assit doucement sur le lit et tendit lentement sa tasse._

\- _Bois-ça, cela te fera du bien. Tenta-t-il. Toujours rien, elle ne cilla même pas. Mon ange s'il te plaît. Toujours aucune réponse mais il la sentit trembler légèrement. Abigaël ne voudrais pas…_

\- _Elle n'est pas là. Répliqua-t-elle la voix rauque, à cause du fait de n'avoir pas parlé depuis 5 jours. Elle est… Sa voix se brisa et elle ferma les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres._

\- _Tu devrais aller la voir._

\- _Je ne peux pas… Répondit la jeune femme la voix chevrotante. Je ne peux pas la voir comme ça…_

\- _Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu le regretteras si… Il se mordit la langue, il ne devait pas lui dire ça, mais si Abigaël ne se réveillait pas, elle le regretterait, comme lui dans le passé. Je parle en connaissance de cause… Continua-t-il, elle tourna légèrement la tête signe qu'elle l'écoutait. Ils disaient que ma mère s'en sortirait, elle est morte 3 jours plus tard du cancer… Je ne suis pas allée la voir une seule fois... Je l'ai regretté et je ne veux pas que tu vives avec ça… Dit-il en la regardant, elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui et pleurait silencieusement._

\- _Je ne veux pas la perdre Roy. Je ne peux pas. Sanglota-t-elle._

 _Roy se pencha et la serra dans ses bras, elle l'agrippa comme s'il pouvait partir._

\- _Tu ne la perdras pas, mais je suis certain qu'elle se réveillera si elle te sent à ses côtés._

\- _Oliver ?_

\- _Il est à l'Hôpital. Il n'a pas bougé de là-bas. Lui avoua-t-il._

 _Thea se décida. Elle appréhendait énormément de s'y rendre, elle appréhendait de voir sa sœur, si forte, si courageuse dans un lit d'hôpital. Thea avait toujours dit que sa sœur était invulnérable tout comme son frère, que rien ne pouvait les atteindre et qu'ils resteraient toujours à ses côtés. Ses rêves de petite fille était si loin maintenant. Son frère avait disparu pendant 5 ans, puis sa sœur était partie et n'était revenue que depuis quelques semaines. Elle était effrayée qu'elle lui soit de nouveau enlevé, sans avoir aucun espoir de la revoir cette fois-ci. Une angoisse inimaginable prit possession d'elle lorsqu'elle franchit les grandes portes de l'hôpital. Roy le sentit et serra doucement sa main en signe de réconfort et de soutien, il avança en voyant que sinon Thea ne le ferait pas. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrait à l'approche de la chambre d'Abigaël. Roy ouvrit doucement la porte et attendit, il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer. Thea prit une profonde inspiration et entra lentement, toujours main dans la main avec le Justicier. Elle se figea et ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues en voyant Abigaël. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait, le fait qu'elle était reliée à une machine contrastait avec ce qu'on pouvait penser, elle était dans le coma. Thea voulait bouger mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir, elle était paralysée sur place. Oliver en entendant la porte se tourna et ne bougea pas en voyant Thea, il se leva ensuite doucement après quelques minutes et s'approcha._

\- _Thea. Murmura-t-il._

\- _Je peux… Rester seule avec elle ? Demanda-t-elle en ne le regardant pas._

\- _Bien sûr… Je serais devant._

 _Thea hocha la tête, il lui embrassa le sommet de sa tête et sortit avec Roy. Thea ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, puis les rouvrit et s'avança en évitant de regarder les machines autour de sa sœur, elle vit l'aiguille dans son bras et elle esquissa un léger sourire en imaginant la tête d'Abigaël si elle la voyait. Sa sœur avait horreur des aiguilles et ce depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle trouvait cela risible maintenant, tout comme sa peur des Araignées._

* * *

 ** _(NDLR : Cliché vous dîtes ? Mais ne rigolez pas car j'ai HORREUUUUR de ses bestioles velous avec leurs 8 pattes, elles me font trop flippée ! Je n'aurais pas peur si certaines seraient des mutantes comme dans Spider-Man, car je kifferais faire ce qu'il fait ! Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas alors, CASSEZ-VOUS satané bestioles ! Désolé si je peux vous paraître hystérique, mais quand j'en vois une je le suis de trop ! Bon, un petit moment ''détente'' lol)_**

* * *

 _Abigaël était une tueuse hors pair, elle se prenait des balles, des coups de couteau et Thea se rappela la cicatrice dans son dos. Abigaël trouvait vraiment que les piqûres étaient douloureuses ? Abigaël n'avait pas peur des types qui faisaient 3 fois son poids et sa taille, elle avait affronté Slade sans aucune crainte et elle avait peur d'une bête qui était 1000 fois plus petite qu'elle ? C'était comme si on lui disait qu'un lion avait peur d'une biche. Incompréhensible et stupéfiant. Thea s'avança et s'arrêta sur le visage de sa sœur, elle était si différente de d'habitude. Elle avait l'air sereine et non torturé et pleine de méfiance. Thea se coucha prudemment sur le lit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur et prit doucement sa main, sa respiration tranquille calma doucement la sienne et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent, elle ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes, seule le bruit stressant de son rythme cardiaque sur la machine retentit._

\- _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire… Commença la brune dans un murmure. Je ne pouvais pas venir… Te voir ici, comme ça… C'est trop dur… Tu avais promis de ne pas me laisser… Tu te souviens ?... Tu m'as promis qu'il ne t'arrivera rien… Tu ne l'as pas tenue cette dernière… S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas… Sa voix se brisa et elle plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Abigaël, son odeur était tellement différente à cause de l'hôpital. Ne me laisse pas… Tu n'as pas le droit… Plus maintenant… Tu m'as promis Bi'… Même si tu as changé… Même si tu n'es plus la même… Je t'aime… Reviens… Dit-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer dans son cou. Il me reste plus qu'Oliver et Toi… Reviens-moi. Ordonna-t-elle presque malgré ses pleurs._

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

Thea était désemparée. Elle voulait tellement que sa sœur se réveille, qu'elle la serre dans ses bras, qu'elle la rassure. Abigaël lui manquait tellement. Slade allait le payer, c'était de sa faute. Thea était décidée à devenir aussi forte que sa sœur, elle se surpasserait et deviendra assez forte pour faire souffrir Slade, comme il avait fait souffrir sa famille. Elle se le promettait. Felicity faisait équipe avec la Team Shadow bien malgré elle mais elle avait du bon sens, et elle devait trouver un moyen et elle pourrait avec l'aide de Kol, bien qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas le fait de l'avoir manipulé. Elle n'était allé que 2 fois à l'hôpital, sinon elle s'occupait beaucoup de ''l'affaire Slade'', ils devaient l'arrêter et le plus rapidement possible.

Felicity entra prudemment dans la chambre d'hôpital. Oliver avait la tête posé sur le lit près de l'épaule de sa sœur et il tenait sa main, cela aurait pu être attendrissant si ce n'était pas dans le contexte actuel, elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'Archer et posa les fleurs qu'elle tenait sur la table derrière son partenaire, elle se tourna vers la brune. Elle la trouvait différente à cet instant. Elle ne ressemblait en aucun cas à la tueuse Dark Shadow. Son visage était détendu et semblait paisible. Felicity ne sentait pas son aura de danger et de froideur qu'elle ressentait lorsque la brune était réveillée. La blonde ne dit rien comme si Abigaël pouvait se réveiller et la regardait avec un sourire narquois, mais rien ne se passa. Felicity regarda les machines et vérifiait ses constantes qui étaient normales, elle attrapa la seconde chaise et se plaça aux côtés d'Oliver.

\- Tu sais que… Commença-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Oliver, puis sur Abigaël. Que je ne t'apprécie pas… C'est vrai, après tout… Tu as menacé ma mère, tu t'en es pris même à Laurel et tu as tué beaucoup de gens… Mais Oliver et Thea ont besoin de toi… Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, tu ne peux pas les laisser, tu ne peux pas mourir… Tu es Dark Shadow, tu ne vas pas mourir comme ça, si ? Rigola-t-elle nerveusement, puis elle prit doucement sa main qui était tiède et si douce, même après tout ça.

\- Felicity ?

Cette dernière sursauta légèrement à la voix fatiguée du Justicier, elle lâcha la main d'Abigaël et se tourna vers lui en lui faisant un léger sourire en coin. Comme à chaque fois, elle se perdit dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus océan, oubliant ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Cependant, elle remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et ceci avait perdu de leurs éclats, elle pouvait voir la peur dans ses pupilles et cela lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir ainsi. Felicity posa sa main sur son épaule et regarda la brune.

\- Elle se réveillera. Dit-elle sûre d'elle.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Demanda l'Archer en regardant sa petite sœur.

\- Ce que je sais de mon expérience… C'est que l'on ne se débarrasse pas des Queen aussi facilement. Rien n'est de ta faute.

\- J'aurais dû le prévoir. Il la tenait et j'ai trouvé le moyen de tirer, j'aurai dû le sentir.

\- Tu avais peur pour elle. Répliqua-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Slade est le seul responsable et il paiera. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Pour tout.

\- Des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il après hésitation.

\- Bah… Elle hésita puis en se rappelant que Diggle et Tommy n'avaient eu aucune parole du Justicier, elle se décida à lui dire. Je travaille avec Kol pour trouver Slade. Il a effacé toutes les traces de votre affrontement, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, pas besoin que les flics s'en mêlent et surtout pas l'Argus. D'ailleurs Waller a appelé Lyla pour avoir des infos mais Lyla n'a rien dit, elle soupçonne qu'elle a peut-être des doutes par contre. C'est assez tendu en ce moment surtout entre Dig' et Klaus, mais cela tu dois t'en douter. Soupira-t-elle tandis qu'il hocha simplement la tête. Quand ils étaient dans l'usine, Klaus et Kol ont vu des personnes branchaient à des machines et Slade leur injecterait du Mirakuru… Avoua-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation. Oliver la regarda et plissa les yeux et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle le coupa. Mais ils ont eu le temps d'attraper un échantillon et je l'ai envoyé à Star Labs pour qu'il crée un antidote. Continua-t-elle avec un sourire. Barry nous l'emmènera dès qu'il sera prêt et avec ce qu'ils ont, je pense que l'on en aura assez et ils en garderont au cas où.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Chuchota-t-il en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains entremêlé.

\- Klaus, Kol et Sara vont sur le Terrain pour des recherches, mais ils n'ont pas été très concluants. Oliver tilta.

\- Et Roy ?

\- Il… Il reste avec Thea. Révéla la blonde après un temps de silence.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il en se sentant coupable de n'avoir demandé aucune nouvelle.

\- Pas mieux que toi… Répondit-elle dans un murmure en sentant sa culpabilité. Reste avec Abigaël et nous on se charge de Slade. Abigaël aura besoin de son frère lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Sourit-elle.

\- Si vous trouvez où il est…

\- Je t'appellerais promis… Mais… Commença-t-elle mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- Mais quoi ? L'incita-t-il à continuer en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller prendre une douche. Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse. Oliver ne put s'empêcher un léger rire en la voyant plisser le nez, elle releva les yeux. Et ne me sort pas, que tu dois rester avec ta sœur car elle s'évanouira si elle te sent et là tu pourras te sentir coupable. Commença-t-elle à babiller. Je t'appellerais promis.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule. Chuchota-t-il en regardant sa jeune sœur.

\- Je resterais. Déclara-t-elle.

Oliver la regarda surprise et elle parla avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Kol se débrouillera très bien jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Le rassura-t-elle.

\- Felicity… Ecoute… Commença l'Archer.

\- Je comprends tu sais. Dit-elle en retirant sa main, le contact coupé, ils ressentirent un vide mais ne laissèrent rien paraître. La priorité c'est Slade et rien d'autre pour l'instant.

\- Felicity…

\- Dès qu'on aura stoppé Slade, on en reparlera, je ne t'en veux pas. Sourit-elle.

Oliver ne voyait aucune colère envers lui, juste de la compréhension et de la détermination, il l'aimait tellement.

\- Je préfère moi aussi me concentrer sur ce cinglé, mais on y arrivera. Dit-elle. Maintenant, file car je sais qu'elle se réveillera. Sourit-elle.

\- Très bien. Merci. Sourit Oliver en jetant un dernier regard à sa sœur, il embrassa Felicity sur le front et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre au Manoir.

Felicity regarda la porte de la chambre que le Justicier avait fermée, elle regarda ensuite Abigaël en s'appuyant sur son dossier.

\- Tu nous en donne du fil à retordre toi. Soupira-t-elle. Tu sais… Reprit-elle après un petit moment de silence… Même si tu es une Tueuse… Je t'admire… Tu es une femme forte, indépendante, courageuse. J'aurais bien dit intelligente mais pour avoir décidé d'attaquer Slade, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit la vérité… Sourit-elle avec moquerie. Felicity s'imaginait déjà qu'elle se réveille et réplique sèchement. Bien sûr, tu as un très mauvais caractère mais c'est un trait de commun avec vous, les Queen. Rigola-t-elle doucement, puis soupira légèrement en baissant les yeux. Ils ont déjà tant perdu, ils ne tiendront pas le choc si… Si tu ne te réveille jamais. Continua-t-elle en la regardant, elle avait eu l'impression que ses paupières avaient frémis, mais rien ne se produisit ensuite. Je te promets que c'est moi qui tu tueras si tu ne reviens pas, et crois-moi ma colère sera terrible. Menaça-t-elle sérieusement.

\- J'aimerais bien… Voir ça… Murmura une voix amusé mais surtout ironique.

La blonde releva subitement les yeux pour croiser des iris bleus à la profondeur des océans.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Ce dernier venait d'entrée au Manoir, évidemment, il n'avait respecté aucune limitation de vitesse, il ne voulait rester loin de sa sœur étant donné qu'il y avait Slade et que le problème était loin d'être réglé. Il donnait du Mirakuru à des personnes ? Déjà qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser de lui, ils devront s'occuper d'autres personnes en même temps. La situation devenait de plus en plus dure et ils commenceraient bientôt à être dépassés si cela continuait. Oliver commençait à croire que c'était une bonne chose que les tueurs soient en ville, bien qu'il les déteste autant que Slade ou Malcolm. Mais maintenant, avaient-ils le choix de collaborer ? Non. Ils devaient faire équipe s'ils voulaient arriver à quoi que ce soit. Il mit ses ennuis de côtés tandis qu'il arrivait devant la chambre de sa sœur, il toqua mais n'eut aucune réponse, il plissa les yeux et entra prudemment sur ses gardes, il se détendit lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de la douche. L'Archer referma doucement la porte et se dirigea ensuite vers la sienne. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la cabine et fit couler de l'eau bien chaude, il ferma les yeux à la sensation de bien-être sur sa peau. Oliver posa ses deux mains sur la paroi et serra les poings. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir se débarrasser de Slade ? Cela ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir la force du Mirakuru, il lui en fallait d'autre, pourquoi ? Ils seraient incontrôlable et il doutait fortement que Wilson puisse les tenir aussi facilement, qu'il croyait le penser. Ils devaient être beaucoup plus intelligent que lui, beaucoup plus réfléchi. Il sortit et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, il sortit de la salle de bain et se posta devant le miroir. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatés à cause de la fatigue et il avait légèrement perdu en musculature. Il devait se rependre pour combattre Slade. Felicity avait raison, ils devaient pensait à lui et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Abigaël le tuerait si elle le voyait dans cet état. Elle lui en voudrait de s'être trop inquiétée de la sorte. Oliver plissa les yeux et serra les poings. Il devait se reprendre, reprendre l'entraînement et les recherches. Il s'habilla plein de détermination. Slade allait payer et ce n'est pas en étant ainsi qu'il y arriverait. Il sortit de sa chambre et il croisa Thea, qui se stoppa net en le voyant.

\- Elle… Elle s'est…

\- Pas encore… Felicity est avec elle. Ajouta-t-il en voyant son inquiétude.

\- Ah… D'accord… Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle ne voulait plus pleurer, plus devant ses proches. Abigaël ne pleurait jamais, du moins elle ne l'avait jamais vu juste qu'une fois, mais c'était tout, elle devait être forte et pas être une pleurnicheuse. Abigaël avait connu pire qu'elle et elle s'était relevé d'une certaine façon. Elle releva les yeux et força un léger sourire ce qui surpris assez Oliver.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Slade ? Demanda Thea avec haine.

Oliver et Thea se rendirent à la cuisine et il lui raconta ce que Felicity lui avait révélé devant une tasse de café chacun.

\- Mais c'est horrible. Murmura-t-elle horrifiée.

\- Star Labs va sûrement bientôt trouver un antidote alors…

\- Alors on aura juste à leur injecter et en finir avec lui.

\- Il n'y a pas de ''on''. La déchanta son frère.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi, tu vas rester à l'écart.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. S'offusqua la jeune femme en se levant et serra les poings.

\- Justement je ne te le demande pas. Répondit Oliver avec un calme étonnant et la regardant.

\- Alors là, tu rêves… Slade…

\- Est dangereux et c'est hors de question que tu nous suives. La coupa brusquement son frère.

\- Alors vous pouvez tous aller le combattre et moi je dois rester derrière comme une potiche ? S'indigna Thea en le fusillant du regard.

\- Si tu penses ainsi c'est que tu n'as pas conscience du danger qu'il représente. Répliqua l'Archer.

\- Je me suis beaucoup entraîné et…

\- Il a tué Maman et il a envoyé Abigaël avec facilité à l'hôpital alors qu'elle est une combattante hors pair.

\- Non, elle est à l'hôpital parce que tu lui as tiré une flèche dans le dos. Attaqua la brune mauvaise.

Thea détourna le regard en se pinçant les lèvres. Oliver baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et la serra dans sa main, prêt à la briser.

\- Tu as raison… Murmura-t-il après un silence, qui leur avait semblé durée une éternité.

\- Ollie, je…

\- C'est en partie à cause de moi qu'elle y est… Commença-t-il en se levant.

Il posa ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha en la regardant avec un sérieux effrayant. Thea le regarda et elle ne vit pas qu'il lui en voulait, il s'en voulait à lui.

\- Et je refuse de te voir toi aussi là-bas. Reste à l'écart ou je te promets que je t'y forcerais. Prévint-t-il avec autorité, qui ne laissait aucune place à l'objection, il sortit de la cuisine.

Thea s'assit lourdement sur la chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui dire ça ? Comme si c'était sa faute ce qui était arrivé à Abigaël, alors que c'était à cause de Slade. Oliver n'avait aucune intention de blesser leur sœur et elle lui avait limite craché au visage que c'était de sa faute, elle prit son visage dans ses mains. Comment voulait-il qu'elle reste à l'écart ? Comment pourrait-elle seulement subir les événements sans rien faire ? Ses entraînements servaient-il à rien ? Ils avaient pour but de la rendre plus forte et capable de se défendre, elle se rappela des paroles de sa sœur lors d'un de ses entraînements _''Comment tu veux protéger les autres, si tu n'arrives pas à te protéger toi-même ? Arrive déjà à te défendre et ensuite tu pourras envisager de te préoccuper des autres.''_ Sauf que cela contredisait l'un de ses conseils '' _Si c'est pour Oliver et Moi, n'hésite pas sur ce que dit ton cœur car ton instinct et lui sont étroitement lié quand il s'agit d'une cause importante''_ Thea savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre Slade, mais son cœur lui disait de lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour le mal qu'il avait causé, où était-ce sa raison ? _''Ne laisse jamais tes sentiments prendre le dessus''_ Abigaël y arrivait-elle ? Quand elle a attaqué Slade dans l'entrepôt où la première fois, est-ce que c'était ses sentiments ou son cœur qui lui avait dicté ses actes ? Lors de ses Kidnappings. Thea se rappela des affrontements et elle se souvient très bien qu'elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation ou aucun mal à se débarrasser des types. La Cadette des Queen releva les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien contre l'ancien ami à son frère, mais c'était hors de question qu'elle reste à l'écart. Ce n'était pas une Queen pour rien. Ils étaient des survivants. Oliver avait survécu sur l'île. Abigaël avait survécu aux entraînements de Klaus, à ses contrats et à l'avis de recherche sur sa tête, elle allait survivre à l'hôpital. Elle-même avait réussi à survivre à leurs ''disparitions'' même si c'était de la mauvaise manière. Ils allaient survivre à Slade, ils le devaient. Elle sortit brutalement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer avec fracas, elle se leva précipitamment et rouvrit la porte et vit son frère courir vers sa moto.

\- Oliver. Appelât-elle, il se retourna et enfourcha la moto.

\- Rends-toi immédiatement au Verdant, je t'appel. Il enfila son casque et partit sur des chapeaux de roue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Se demanda la jeune femme avec perplexité, elle soupira et attrapa ses clefs de voiture et se rendit au Club.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Oliver :**

Thea a raison, bien qu'il avait vu qu'elle avait regretté ses paroles. C'était de sa faute si Abigaël était à l'hôpital. Slade la tenait mais c'est lui qui a décoché cette satanée flèche. Thea disait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Abigaël et Lui ? Elle se trompait lourdement, elle était aussi bornée qu'eux et impulsive. Il arriva dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Thea devait rester à l'écart de cette histoire, il savait que cela n'allait pas être une mince à faire. Elle pouvait être pire qu'eux quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle était beaucoup trop obstinée. Il devait la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de connerie. Sa deuxième sœur était déjà mal en point il ne supporterait pas que la dernière soit pareil. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant face à Slade, il avait des longueurs d'avance sur eux, malgré tous leurs efforts et ''l'aide'' qu'ils avaient, comment pourraient-ils venir à bout de lui ? Surtout s'il avait une armée derrière lui. Ils avaient les meilleurs en informatique : Felicity et Kol. Des tueurs professionnels : Abigaël et Klaus, en ne sachant pas en quoi était compétente Caroline, même s'il se doutait qu'elle devait être aussi bonne qu'Abigaël et Klaus, voire moins. Deux militaires dont un membre de l'ARGUS : Diggle et Lyla. Deux justiciers : Roy et lui-même. Et une ancienne combattante de la Ligue des Assassins : Sara. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être supérieur à Slade ? Les deux plus importantes questions qu'il se posait : Combien de soldat dopé au Mirakuru avait-il crée ? Star Labs créeront-ils un antidote à temps avant que Slade ne passe à l'attaque ? Il soupira lorsque son téléphone sonna, il ne voulait parler à personne mais il se résous à le sortir de sa poche, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de son informaticienne préférée, il décrocha avec appréhension.

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital.

Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, il raccrocha, attrapa ses clefs et son casque de moto et sortit en trombe, il en oublia Thea qui se trouvait toujours au Manoir. Si Felicity l'appelait c'est qu'il y avait forcément un problème, il dévala les marches et ouvrit la porte à la volée et la ferma brusquement.

\- Oliver. Entendit-t-il alors qu'il enfourcha sa moto, il ne devait pas l'inquiéter davantage.

\- Rends-toi immédiatement au Verdant. Je t'appel. Ordonna-t-il en enfilant son casque et démarrant sur des chapeaux de roue.

Tandis qu'il filait sur la route, l'angoisse le rongea. Pourquoi elle l'avait appelé et pas attendu qu'il revienne, il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était resté une heure au Manoir et il s'en voulait de n'être pas tout de suite retournée à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence ? Slade les avait attaqués ? Avait-il blessé les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie ? Toutes ses questions remontèrent la haine profonde qu'il éprouvait pour son vieil ami et il accéléra la vitesse de sa moto. L'inquiétude prenant le pas sur la colère lorsqu'il arriva rapidement devant l'hôpital, il descendit de sa bécane et se précipita à l'intérieur. Les infirmières et Médecins le regardèrent avec surprise et s'écartèrent de son chemin, au vu des éclairs qui sortirent de ses yeux bleus. Il tourna au dernier couloir qui devait le conduire à la chambre de sa sœur. Felicity était adossé au mur en face de la chambre d'Abigaël. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessé et en fut soulagé, il s'approcha doucement appréhendant la réponse du pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Felicity le remarqua et lui fit un léger sourire, mais il vit son inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Oliver.

\- Fel' pourquoi tu…

\- Mais je vous ai dit que j'allais bien espèce d'empoté de service. S'énerva une voix venant de la chambre de sa volcanique de petite sœur.

La respiration d'Oliver se coupa en reconnaissant la voix d'Abigaël.

\- Elle s'est réveillée. Dit simplement Felicity.

Oliver s'approcha pour être devant la porte. Abigaël était enfin réveillée. Cependant, ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta plus qu'il devait être soulagé.

\- Mlle Queen, vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant quelques jours, suite à cela on doit… Essaya de tempêter une des infirmières qui était hébété par la jeune femme.

\- _Et il y a de quoi. Pensa l'informaticienne avec inquiétude et une pointe de soulagement._

\- Vous n'allez rien faire du tout. C'est hors de question que vous me plantiez avec ça ! Grinça la tueuse assise dans le lit et en fixant, les yeux plissés, la main de la femme blonde avec agacement et haine envers ce qu'elle tenait.

Oliver détourna les yeux de sa sœur pour regarder l'infirmière et plus précisément ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite : Une seringue. Il eut un léger sourire en se remémorant l'aversion de sa sœur pour les piqûres. Qui pourrait croire qu'une tueuse de sa trempe avait peur d'une aiguille ?

\- Mais Mlle Queen…

\- Et arrêtez avec vos Mlle Queen. S'exaspéra profondément la jeune femme. Je vous dis et redis que vous ne me planterez pas ça dans le bras. Point final. Déclara-t-elle catégorique en croisant les bras.

\- Ecoutez, on doit vous faire une prise de sang pour vérifier si tout est normal. Chuchota l'infirmière essayant pour la énième fois de convaincre la jeune femme.

\- Espèce d'empoté, je vais bien et si vous tentez encore une fois d'approcher cette stupide aiguille de moi, je vous étrangle avec ses satanés tubes. Menaça-t-elle avec un regard terrifiant.

Oliver savait en connaissant sa jeune sœur que c'était loin d'être des menaces en l'air et que c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Abigaël sembla enfin remarquer la présence de son frère qui regardait la scène avec stupéfaction et un certain amusement. Malgré tout, certaine chose ne changeait pas.

\- Ah Ollie, tu tombes à pic. S'extasia-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu veux bien dire à cette pétasse en blouse blanche que je vais bien et par conséquent… Elle regarda l'infirmière ou plutôt ce qu'elle tenait en main d'un œil mauvais, comme si elle pouvait le faire disparaître de son regard. Qu'elle ne m'approche pas avec ça !

\- Mlle…

\- C'est bon, allez-y, je pense que vous avez autre chose à faire. Intervint le Justicier avec un sourire d'excuse, en voyant que la situation n'allait pas s'arranger.

\- Bien. S'avoua vaincu l'infirmière.

Quand elle allait le dépasser, elle ajouta dans un murmure.

\- On peine à croire qu'elle a été blessé. Elle sortit ensuite.

\- Voilà pourquoi je déteste les hôpitaux. Grommela Abigaël en se laissant tomber sur son coussin. Et tout ce qui se rapporte à ses Médecins et ses infirmières. Non mais me planter avec une aiguille alors que je vais bien.

Oliver s'avança de sa jeune sœur. Abigaël avait l'air en pleine forme malgré les événements. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Elle n'avait plus de perfusion et vu dans l'état qu'était la tueuse, il se doutait qu'elle l'avait arraché. Elle n'avait plus de bandage à la jambe et plus de pansement sur le visage, ni sur ses bras. La machine qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque était débranchée. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en remettre aussi rapidement, il avait peur de comprendre. Ne voulait pas comprendre. Il s'assit et la brune continuait à fixer le plafond, semblant avoir oublié sa présence.

\- Abi. L'appela le Justicier avec douceur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Juste de l'arrivé de Klaus et de ses infos mais ensuite c'est le trou noir.

Et c'était vraie, elle se sentait bizarrement très bien. Elle avait été surprise de voir Felicity et encore plus de découvrir où elle était.

* * *

 **Flash-back quelques temps plus tôt :**

\- _Bien sûr, tu as un très mauvais caractère mais c'est un trait de commun avec vous, les Queen._

 _Abigaël entendit ses paroles et son rire mais elle fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle reconnut cependant la voix de Felicity, et elle voulait répliquer mais sa bouche refusa de lui obéir._

\- _Ils ont déjà tant perdu, ils ne tiendront pas le choc si… Si tu ne te réveille jamais. Continua-t-elle._

 _Abigaël sentit son regard sur elle et tenta d'ouvrir encore une fois ses yeux, mais ses paupières ne lui obéir pas non plus. De quoi parlait Felicity ? Pourquoi elle avançait des ''si elle ne se réveillerait pas'' ? Pourquoi il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, alors qu'elles n'étaient pas amies ? D'un coup, Abigaël sentit un drôle de sensation dans son bras._

\- _Je te promets que c'est moi qui tu tueras si tu ne reviens pas, et crois-moi ma colère sera terrible. Menaça-t-elle sérieusement._

\- _J'aimerais bien… Voir ça… Murmura une voix amusé mais surtout ironique._

 _Abigaël fut surprise elle-même quand elle entendit sa voix rauque. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu cette sensation était lorsqu'elle avait été à l'hôpital il y a quelques années de cela, mais à part la fatigue, ses membres endoloris, elle ne sentit aucune douleur. Abigaël put enfin ouvrir les yeux et les plissa lorsque la lumière lui agressa brutalement les pupilles, elle croisa les yeux bleus de l'informaticienne de son frère, et vit du soulagement._

\- _Abigaël. Souffla Felicity avec un léger sourire._

 _La brune se redressa doucement et son regard se posa sur quelque chose qui la fit se tendre instantanément._

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que… Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et arracha sans réfléchir sa perfusion et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? S'écria-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle avec confusion en regardant de nouveau Felicity, qui s'était levé de sa chaise et qui posa une main sur son épaule._

\- _Tu devrais rester calme et ne pas trop t'agiter. Je vais prévenir une infirmière. Informa Felicity._

\- _Pas la peine. Grogna-t-elle en tentant de se lever, mais ses bras encore endormi la fit retomber sur le lit. Je vais bien alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je me retrouve dans ce foutu endroit. Réclama-t-elle en arrivant à se redresser, ses membres reprenant peu à peu leurs capacités._

\- _Je préviens une infirmière puis ton frère et on te racontera tout._

 _Felicity sortit de la chambre pour appeler l'infirmière qui s'occupait de la brune. Abigaël fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Comment avait-elle pu arriver ici ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? La tueuse se souvenait de l'arrivée de Klaus et de la tension suite à cela et surtout de la découverte sur Isabel ou Mathisha, peu importe. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle se trouvait devant Queen Consolidated mais ensuite, nada, le total trou noir. Ce n'était quand même pas Isabel qui lui avait fait ça ? Cela la frustrait grandement de ne pas se souvenir, elle avait horreur de ça, en plus, y réfléchir lui donner mal à la tête. Quelle frustration si c'était l'associé de son frère qui lui avait fait ça. Elle devait vraiment savoir ce qui était arrivée. Elle sortit de ses interrogations quand elle entendit des talons claquait le sol, et se dirigeait dans sa direction. Une infirmière blonde entra avec un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant mais qui, au contraire, renfrogna la tueuse. Elle avait horreur des hôpitaux et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. C'était tous des hypocrites là-dedans, regardant les patients avec compassion et compréhension. Alors qu'aucun ne pouvait vraiment imaginer la douleur de la perte de quelqu'un, dont ils ne connaissaient rien, ou des annonces d'une mauvaise nouvelle._

\- _Bonjour Mlle Queen. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda l'infirmière avec bienveillance, ce qui exaspéra la brune en se doutant qu'elle s'en fichait._

\- _Assez bien pour sortir. Répondit-elle en retirant la couverture qui recouvrait son corps._

\- _Ah non Mlle, vous ne devais pas quitter la chambre tout de suite. On doit faire quelques tests, vu que vous avez été dans le coma._

\- _Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien._

\- _Abigaël, tu devrais te calmer. Intervint doucement Felicity._

\- _Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi. Commença à s'impatienter la brune en regardant l'informaticienne, qui soupira exaspéré en se passant la main sur le visage._

\- _C'est juste des examens de base et ensuite vous pourrez sortir. Sourit l'infirmière, ayant l'habitude des patients difficile, et surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui avec la famille puissante qu'était les Queen._

 _Abigaël serra les poings et grogna légèrement._

\- _Vous avez mal quelques parts ? Demanda l'infirmière en vérifiant ses constantes et fut abasourdis que tout était déjà normal._

\- _A la tête à force de vous entendre. Répliqua sèchement la brune._

 _L'infirmière sortit une lampe de sa poche et vérifia ses pupilles qui se dilataient normalement en contact avec la lumière._

* * *

 ** _(NDLR : Désolé je ne suis pas Médecin mais la vérification comme vous l'avez sûrement compris c'est avec la lumière dans les yeux, je ne sais pas si cela porte un nom lol)_**

* * *

 _C'est bon, je peux y aller ? Demanda la tueuse avec impatience._

\- _Et au niveau de vos blessures ?_

\- _Quelles blessures ? Demanda Abigaël, intriguée._

 _Felicity fronça les sourcils à cette question. Elle ne se souvenait vraiment de rien ? Elle ne sentait pas ses blessures ? Quelque chose clochait. Elle ne devrait pas s'être remise aussi facilement et aussi vite, pas après la perte de sang qu'elle a eu et la gravité de sa blessure. Elle devrait être toujours allongé et dans les vapes. Pas de reprendre son mauvais caractère et déjà d'envoyer balader les infirmières, même si elle savait que même à l'agonie, elle gardait sa personnalité caractérielle._

\- _Les blessures qui fait que vous avez été obligé d'être hospitalisé. La sortit la voix de l'infirmière._

\- _Et c'est moi qui a besoin d'une occultation des yeux ? Je me sens super bien, alors foutez-moi la paix. Grogna-t-elle. La fatigue commençait à disparaître et ses membres lui répondaient parfaitement._

\- _On va devoir faire une dernière analyse. Je vais vous faire une…_

 _Abigaël n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase en voyant la chose qu'elle avait sortie de sa blouse, il y avait un petit tube et elle savait ce qu'il y avait dessus. Elle en eu la confirmation lorsque la blonde enleva le capuchon, laissant apparaître une aiguille, qui semblait énorme à la tueuse, elle déglutit en voyant la seringue. Abigaël releva les yeux et les plissa dangereusement en voyant l'infirmière s'approchait._

\- _Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire au juste ? Demanda la brune entre ses dents, en reposant ses yeux sur l'aiguille._

\- _Je vais vous faire une prise de sang. Répéta la blonde en ne sentant pas l'aura noir de la tueuse._

\- _Car vous croyiez vraiment que je vais vous laisser m'enfoncer ça dans le corps ? M'approcher pas avec ce machin. Prévint-t-elle en montrant la seringue._

 _Felicity regarda la pointe de panique dans les yeux d'Abigaël. Avait… Avait-elle peur des piqures ? Elle ? Abigaël Queen ? Alors ça c'était la meilleure. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça venant d'elle. Abigaël la surprendrait à chaque fois._

\- _C'est pour votre santé et…_

\- _Mais je vous ai dit que j'allais bien espèce d'empoté de service. S'énerva Abigaël, ayant de mare de cette greluche qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver._

 **Fin Flac-back.** -

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ollie ? Redemanda la tueuse en se redressant.

\- Abigaël… Il chercha ses mots pour tout de même la ménager, même si miraculeusement elle… Oliver serra les poings. Montre-moi ton dos. Ordonna-t-il subitement.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la brune perplexe.

\- Montre-moi ton dos. Répéta-t-il plus calmement.

Abigaël ne comprenait pas, mais elle se retourna et releva légèrement la chemise d'hôpital. Oliver écarquilla les yeux. Felicity s'était approchée et elle pâlit. Rien. Aucune trace de la blessure. D'après la mémoire de l'Archer, quelques cicatrices n'étaient plus sauf quelques-unes qui étaient toujours là ancrés dans sa peau.

\- Non. Murmura-t-il. Cela ne peut pas être ça.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Abigaël en se retournant vers son frère et l'interrogeait du regard.

Oliver se leva et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Abigaël haussa les sourcils de surprise et d'incompréhension, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se reprit en voyant Felicity s'affalait sur la chaise qu'Oliver occupait quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Felicity prit une profonde respiration et lui raconta exactement tout ce qu'il s'était passé sans omettre le moindre détail. Le récit terminé, l'informaticienne laissa la brune digéré cette histoire. Abigaël fixait la porte que son frère avait franchie, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Je vois… Chuchota-t-elle après un moment. Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Oliver que je suis ici… Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai agi par impulsion et haine. Chuchota-t-elle en serrant les poings. Isabel. Mathisha… M'a dit que ce n'était pas Slade qui nous détruirait… Mais nous-même, peut-être qu'elle a raison.

\- Elle a tout sauf raison. Rétorqua la blonde. Abigaël la regarda. Vous n'avez certes pas les mêmes méthodes de régler les problèmes mais ce que Slade ou personne d'autre ne peut comprendre, c'est que malgré ça, vous êtes du même sang et que quoi qu'il arrive vous vous serrerez les coudes… Vous avez fait des erreurs certes, mais qui n'en fait pas ? Il faut faire équipe et non se la jouer séparément… Abigaël baissa les yeux sur son poing serrée. Sinon, on lui donnerait raison et on ne doit pas lui donner satisfaction. Chuchota Felicity avec colère.

\- Mouais. Soupira la brune, elle changea soudainement de sujet. Pourquoi Oliver est parti comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu es une piètre menteuse. Lui fit remarquer la brune.

Felicity s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'Oliver arriva en trombe dans la chambre, il regarda Felicity.

\- Appel Star Labs qu'ils se dépêchent.

\- Alors c'est le cas.

\- On va au Verdant. Déclara Oliver.

\- Non. Intervint la voix d'Abigaël qui s'était levé.

\- Abigaël…

\- Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il te passe par la tête. Continua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Oliver soupira et Felicity se leva.

\- Tu n'as plus aucune blessure. Tu es en pleine forme alors qu'elle était grave… Très grave… La blonde s'interrompit.

\- Non… C'est…

Un flash lui traversa l'esprit et elle se souvint de tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais surtout du moment où que Slade la tenait par le cou. Elle frissonna en rependant à la flèche lui transperçait le corps. Abigaël toucha là ou aurait dû être la blessure en fronçant les sourcils. Oliver et Felicity comprirent à son regard qu'elle se souvenait. Abigaël sentit une sorte de pincement près de la pointe, comme si on lui injecter quelque chose.

\- Je vais le…

\- Pour le moment, il faut que l'on contact Star Labs, alors habille-toi on y va. Ordonna Oliver un peu plus posé.

Abigaël ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa des affaires qu'un de ses proches avait sûrement ramenées quand elle se réveillerait. Oliver regardait sa sœur mais sans la voir. Quelle était l'intérêt de Slade à lui avoir injecté du Mirakuru ? Pour qu'il le haïsse encore plus fort ? Alors, il avait réussi. Il savait ce que provoquerait les effets du Mirakuru, mais sur Abigaël, qui était une tueuse, il devait vraiment que leurs amis de Central se dépêche, quitte qu'il y aille lui-même. Le Mirakuru la rendrait sûrement comme Slade et ils avaient déjà assez de problème comme ça. Felicity était elle aussi inquiète de savoir qu'Abigaël avait du Mirakuru en elle, elle savait les effets et s'ils n'avaient pas rapidement l'antidote alors ils se retrouveraient dans la Panade. Slade croit vraiment qu'il pourrait contrôler Abigaël comme les personnes qu'ils avaient à ses côtés ? Grave erreur. Mirakuru ou pas, elle savait que personne ne pourrait contrôler la brune, elle doutait même qu'Oliver et Thea ne puisse la ramener à la raison si le Mirakuru était plus fort. Oliver et Felicity sortirent de leurs pensées lorsqu'Abigaël fut prête. Ils se rendirent direction au Verdant dans un silence pesant. Abigaël était au côté de Felicity et Oliver les suivait de très près. Abigaël était au courant de ce qu'il se passerait avec le Mirakuru, elle péterait les pédales et elle était angoissé et haineuse rien que d'y penser. Slade voulait vraiment leur pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. Quand allait-il arrêter son petit jeu et vraiment passer à l'attaque ? Elle commençait à vraiment en avoir marre de cette histoire. Attendre l'antidote ? Hors de question. Ils ne devaient pas laisser Slade plus longtemps dehors, ils devaient agir et tous ensemble cette fois. Ses pensées dérivèrent à Isabel. Que se passerait-il à Queen Consolidated maintenant qu'elle était morte ? Oliver avait dit qu'elle était partie en voyage, mais combien de temps ce mensonge tiendrait-il, avant qu'ils ont des soupçons à son absence prolongé ? L'Argus se mêlerait-elle à leur confrontation ? Si cela arrivait, que devait-elle faire ? Trop de question et cela l'énervait. Ils arrivèrent quelques temps plus tard au Club, ou devaient se trouver tout le monde. Ils entrèrent et se dirigeaient au QG, ils descendirent les escaliers et plusieurs paires de yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Ils furent tous abasourdis de voir la seconde enfant Queen, déjà sur pied et avec son sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Oliver resta à ses côtés et Felicity se dirigea vers ses ordinateurs pour envoyer un message à Star Labs pour les antidotes. Abigaël perdit son sourire lorsque qu'elle croisa les yeux larmoyants de sa jeune sœur. Celle-ci s'avança doucement.

\- Bi ? Demanda-t-elle, pas très sûr d'elle.

\- Désolé de t'avoir encore fait peur. Grimaça-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- Caitlin vient de me dire que B… Commença Felicity.

Thea fit un pas pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais un coup de vent l'arrêta dans son élan, elle vit les yeux écarquiller d'Abigaël d'abasourdissement et de choc. Thea se retourna et fit des yeux ronds lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme dans un costume en cuir rouge. Elle se rappela de son visage et c'était celui qui avait été dans le coma.

\- J'ai les antidotes. Annonça Flash avec un grand sourire de fierté en montrant les deux sacs pour prouver ses dires, et regardant les présents qui était surpris mais heureux de le voir.

\- Tu… Tu… Bafouilla Abigaël en montrant le Justicier de Central.

\- Je suis Flash. Annonça-t-il en gardant son sourire. Tu dois être Abigaël, la fameuse sœur d'Oliver, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

\- Mais on l'appelle aussi Barry. Intervint Felicity en se levant de son siège et donnant un regard exaspéré à son ami.

\- Comment… Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle non remise de la vitesse du jeune homme, elle le montra du doigt puis les escaliers.

\- Bah en fait c'est simple… J'ai été en contact avec une explosion de particule liée à une expérience du Professeurs Wells, cela a créé une réaction en chaîne des particules proéminentes et…

Abigaël le regarda débité son génie scientifique. Oliver regarda Diggle, qui ne comprenait rien à son charabia, même s'il savait comment il était devenu Flash.

\- Et cela m'a créé. Termina le brun, ne perdant pas son sourire et ne voyant pas qu'il avait perdu la sœur de son ami.

\- Hum hum. Répondit Abigaël le regardant comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Abigaël fronça les sourcils. Et en langage terrestre sa donne quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, montrant qu'elle n'avait effectivement rien compris à son charabia.

\- Il a été frappé par la foudre. Expliqua Felicity avec un léger sourire.

\- Du Mirakuru qui rend pratiquement invulnérable et la foudre qui donne de la vitesse, j'aurais tout vu. Soupira la brune excédé. _Rien ne pourrait être normal dans cette ville ? Pensa-t-elle avec ennuie._

\- Tu as dit que tu avais les antidotes ? Demanda Oliver en se souvenant de la menace qui rôdait autour d'eux.

\- Hein ? Ah euh oui, cela n'a pas été évidemment mais ce n'est pas certain que cela fonctionne. Après tout, on n'a pas eu de quoi le tester. S'excusa le Justicier rouge.

\- Felicity donne l'antidote à Abigaël.

Les présents se regard incompréhensif.

\- Attends… Tu as été infecté ? Demanda Klaus en regardant son élève et amie. Quand ?

\- Sûrement lorsqu'elle a confronté Slade. Répondit Sara à la place de la jeune femme.

Barry donna ses sacs à la blonde qui prépara le liquide.

\- Cela ne sera pas fatal si on lui injecte, mais ce n'est pas sûr que… Commença Barry.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on doit tenter et... Le coupa Oliver.

\- Non. Le coupa la voix d'Abigaël. Je n'en veux pas. Informa-t-elle en relevant ses yeux.

Les présents la regardèrent surpris.

\- Abigaël tu…

\- Pour la première fois depuis que je suis au courant pour Slade… Je suis égale avec lui. Avec le Mirakuru on peut enfin en finir avec cette histoire. Son regard changea et devint déterminé et glaciale. Je ne prendrais pas l'antidote car j'ai enfin la force pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a fait.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminée ! ^^**

 **Verdict ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **Dîtes-moi tout, je suis impatiente de lire vos avis qui compte beaucoup pour moi ^^**

\- **Petit indice : Confrontation déterminante.**

 **Bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow''**

 **Xoxo :***


	16. Calme, enfin presque, avant la tornade

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, tout dépends de l'heure que vous lisez ce chapitre lol ;-)**

 **Je répète que les personnages que j'utilise ne m'appartienne, malheureusement pas, sauf certains comme Abigaël et certains personnages que j'utilise par exemple pour les contrats ^^**

 **Merci à antho7 et Lloris77410 de suivre mon histoire et de les avoirs mis dans vos favoris, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos. Je suis ravie de vous conmpter parmis les lecteurs :$**

 **Cricri12 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je suis ravie que tu as aimé le réveil d'Abigaël, j'ai adoré l'éecrire et montrer une autre facette de la tueuse lol  
La confrontation avec Slade sera finalement dans le prochain chapitre et je n'en dis pas plus ^^  
Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira,  
Bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Lolotte06 :** _Merci pour ta review qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^  
Eh oui, j'étais de retour ahah ;-) Je suis ravie que tu l'es trouvé géniale ^^  
Surprise, surprise, j'adore surprendre ahah ;-)  
Moi aussi, j'ai presque versé une larme en écrivant…  
Oui, j'avais réfléchi et je me suis imaginer la scène que j'ai bien aimé écrire ;-)  
Entre Oliver et Felicity, ils ne se mettront pas ensemble tant qu'oliver ne sera pas stoppé, va savoir s'il le sera, que je suis sadique :D  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
Xoxo, :*_

* * *

 _\- Pour la première fois depuis que je suis au courant pour Slade… Je suis égale avec lui. Avec le Mirakuru on peut enfin en finir avec cette histoire. Son regard changea et devint déterminé et glaciale. Je ne prendrais pas l'antidote car j'ai enfin la force pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il a fait._

\- Les présents regardèrent la sœur d'Oliver qui affrontait son frère du regard.

\- Abigaël…

\- Quoi ? Grinça-t-elle. Tu vas me dire que j'ai tort ? Depuis des semaines on n'essaye de trouver Slade et à chaque fois qu'on s'en approche suffisamment, il nous envoi dans le décor. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué quand Diggle lui a tiré dessus que ses balles ont ricoché sur son armure ? Comment tu comptes lui faire prendre le remède si on arrive même ne serait-ce qu'à l'égratigné ? Demanda-t-elle glaciale avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Oliver car… Commença Felicity.

\- Evidemment que tu es d'accord avec lui, vu que tu couches avec. Claqua Abigaël d'un ton que même Klaus et Kol ne lui reconnaissait pas, en la regardant. J'ai tort ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant de nouveau son frère.

Les présents n'étaient pas vraiment surpris que la brune faisait de telles insinuations, ils se doutaient des sentiments de l'Archer et de son informaticienne depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce qui les surpris c'est le ton agressif qu'elle avait eu envers son frère, soit c'était son caractère, soit c'était le Mirakuru, dans les deux cas, elle était trop aveuglée par la haine pour réfléchir à la situation calmement.

\- Le Mirakuru rend fou. Continua Oliver en ne répondant pas à sa sœur.

\- Je vais t'apprendre une chose : Pour combattre un fou, devient comme lui. Tu n'es pas arrivée à l'avoir parce qu'il faut que tu deviennes comme lui. Tu ne fais pas ce qu'il c'est pour ça qu'il est encore en vie.

\- Si tu deviens comme lui, alors il aura gagné. Tenta Tommy d'une voix douce.

\- Il a déjà gagné. Lui dit Abigaël en haussant le ton. Il m'a envoyé pendant 5 jours à l'hôpital, il a tué Maman au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. J'ai essayé de la faire à ma façon, cela n'a pas marché. J'ai essayé de la vôtre, cela a encore échoué. Maintenant, il est temps de la faire de la sienne. Leur dit-elle en se retournant et sortit du QG, Thea sur les talons.

Oliver ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrêt du nez. Il mettait son humeur sur son caractère et non sur le Mirakuru. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Abigaël ne se laissera jamais faire. Combien de temps avant que le Mirakuru prenne entièrement possession de son caractère ? Avant qu'elle ne devienne incontrôlable ? Il se souvient que Sara et lui avaient crus que Slade était mort pendant 2 jours, quand ils étaient sur l'île. Le temps était compté.

\- Et ben, elle a vachement de caractère la petite sœur. Je ne me demande pas de qui elle tient. Rigola doucement Barry.

\- Tu te crois drôle ? Lui demanda Klaus, loin d'être sympathique.

\- Je ne faisais que constater. Répondit le brun.

\- Arrête de constater alors. Grogna le Mikaelson.

\- Et toi arrête de te prendre pour je-ne-sais-qui. Répliqua Diggle en se mettant face à lui.

\- Sinon quoi ? Demanda sombrement Klaus en décroisant les bras.

\- Arrêter tous les deux. Les stoppa durement Felicity en se plaçant entre les deux hommes. Ce n'est pas en se faisant la guerre qu'on va arriver à quoi que ce soit. Leur dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Tommy avec inquiétude.

\- Quand Abigaël a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs. A part l'enfermer, vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de chercher Slade. Soupira Kol en s'affalant sur la chaise la plus proche.

\- Il faut absolument qu'elle prenne l'antidote avant qu'elle ne devienne une Slade n°2. Grogna Diggle.

\- Peut-être pas. Réfléchit à voix haute Oliver.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Sara en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Abigaël a raison sur une chose… Elle peut venir à bout de Slade étant donné qu'elle a le Mirakuru, on devrait peut-être la laisser l'affronter.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla presque Felicity. Oliver… Toi-même tu l'as dit que le Mirakuru fait perdre les pédales, c'est trop risqué.

\- Pourtant il a raison. Intervint Kol, faisant tourner les têtes vers lui. Slade est un lion, pas vous. Quand vous n'êtes pas un lion et que vous voulez en arrêter alors…

\- Il faut en lâcher un autre tout aussi féroce. Finit Klaus.

\- Sauf que deux lions à force égales, finis d'une seule manière : Ils s'entretuent. Leur dit Sara, sombrement.

\- Tu connais Abigaël aussi bien que nous Sara. Commença Caroline en la regardant. Slade est un ancien Militaire mais Abigaël est une tueuse hors du commun. Elle a de la technique, elle connaît la maîtrise de nombre d'arme, elle sait se battre. Peut-être qu'ils seront à force égale mais l'un des deux peut avoir le dessus, s'ils la jouent comme il faut.

\- Alors faut espérer que cela soit Abigaël alors. Ricana nerveusement Diggle. Mais vous vous entendez parler ? Ce n'est pas un jeu. On ne peut pas juste parier comme sur les courses de chevaux car ce n'est pas de l'argent qui est en jeu.

\- D'après ce qu'on sait, tu n'es pas le Leadeur. Provoqua Klaus, qui fit serrer les poings à l'ancien Militaire. Demandons l'avis de ce cher Oliver. Il regarda le justicier à ses paroles.

Celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas seulement laisser Abigaël se jeter sans réfléchir dans les bras de Slade. D'accord, elle avait le Mirakuru. D'accord, elle était la meilleure tueuse qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Mais pour lui, c'était difficile d'utiliser sa sœur contre Slade. Mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ? S'il lui donnait cet antidote de force, elle le détesterait pour l'avoir empêcher de combattre Slade. Mais il se détesterait car cela aurait été probablement le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser. Définitivement. Oliver regarda Tommy, qui le fixait. Ses yeux lui disaient que peu importe le choix qu'il ferait, il le soutiendrait, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas, ni lui et ni Abigaël. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Sara, qui hocha simplement la tête d'accord avec Klaus, mais il vit tout de même de l'inquiétude. Il passa Klaus et Kol en sachant qu'ils étaient persuadés que c'était la bonne façon d'agir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Felicity et Diggle qui le regardaient consterné de voir qu'il réfléchissait. Mais là, cela ne le concernait pas que lui, mais de sa sœur et de Slade, il ne doit prendre de décision non réfléchi mais les deux Mikaelson avaient raison. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire contre un lion ? Slade les boufferait avant qu'ils ne puissent passer à l'offensive. Il s'attirera sûrement les foudres des partenaires mais sa décision était prise.

\- Laissons Abigaël affronter Slade…

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Le coupa Diggle.

\- Ensuite, on attendra une ouverture pour lui administrer l'antidote. Continua l'Archer sans faire attention à son ami.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci prit directement la direction du toit, toujours suivit de Thea. Elle s'assit au bord et son regard se perdit dans l'horizon. La nuit commençait à tomber et des étoiles à apparaître. Un léger vent faisait flotter ses cheveux et elle ferma les yeux pour calmer le sang brûlant dans ses veines. Elle avait envie d'arracher la tête à Slade Wilson, elle avait tellement envie de le faire souffrir. Elle sentit sa sœur s'asseoir à ses côtés et elle en fut reconnaissante de ne rien dire. Thea regarda sa sœur qui avait rouvert les yeux et qui regarder le peu d'étoile qu'il y avait.

\- Tu te rappel de ce que Papa nous disait ? Décida à briser Abigaël.

\- Non. Avoua Thea en baissant la tête.

\- N'aie pas honte, tu étais trop petite pour t'en souvenir. Sourit-elle. Ils nous disaient qu'on était comme des étoiles. On brille seulement quand on est isolé mais nous scintillons quand on est réunis. Qu'on était une constellation parfaite et que c'était lorsque nous sommes unis que l'on est plus forts. Ce qui fait notre force c'est d'être ensemble.

\- Pourtant, tu as failli me laisser. Encore. Chuchota Thea en fermant les yeux. Abigaël se pinça les lèvres.

\- Thea…

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai dit à Oliver ? Que c'était de sa faute parce que c'était lui qui a tiré la flèche. Avoua-t-elle en serrant les poings. J'étais tellement énervé, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre que… Que je lui ai reproché alors que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- C'est son plan, il veut nous mettre à bout et il a réussi. J'ai voulu l'affronter sans réfléchir… A chaque contrat, je recherche, je réfléchis, j'analyse et là, j'ai foncé tête baissé comme une débutante. Siffla la brune.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu l'affrontes… Même avec le Mirakuru.

\- Tu as si peu confiance en moi. Rigola-t-elle doucement en la regardant, elle soupira en voyant sa peur dans ses prunelles bleus. Il est dangereux Thea, il faut que je l'arrête.

\- En devenant comme lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai le moyen d'enfin se débarrasser de la menace qu'il représente. Je peux venger Maman et une fois fait… Abigaël leva les yeux vers le ciel. Tout pourra être comme avant. Murmura la tueuse, se voulant convaincante, ce qui rata.

\- Cela ne le sera pas et tu le sais… Dit Thea en suivant la direction de son regard. On ne peut pas revenir dans le passé. On ne peut pas changer le fait que tu sois une tueuse et qu'Oliver soit Arrow, ou la mort de nos parents.

\- Thea… Commença sa sœur en voyant ses yeux brillaient.

\- Je ne vais pas pleurer. Déclara-t-elle en la regardant. Je me suis promis de rester forte. Comme toi, comme Oliver.

Abigaël sourit, passa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et l'attira à elle. Thea ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans le cou de sa sœur. Elles restèrent ainsi dans un silence loin d'être dérangeant. Pour Abigaël, Thea était loin d'être quelqu'un de faible. Sa petite sœur la surestimer de trop. Elle avait beau être une tueuse, elle n'était aussi forte que tout le monde le pensait. Elle avait réussi à survivre en prenant un autre visage, celui de Dark Shadow. Abigaël Queen n'aurait pas tué autant de personne sans aucun remord. Une part d'elle était encore là, car sinon elle ne serait pas resté après l'enterrement, elle serait partie et personne n'aurait rien découvert.

\- On devrait rentrer. S'éloigna Abigaël en sentant sa sœur frissonner.

\- D'accord. Sourit-elle.

Abigaël se leva et tendit sa main à sa sœur, qui l'attrapa et la plus âgé la tira pour l'aider. Abigaël se retourna et prit la direction de la porte pour descendre du toit, mais elle sentit que Thea ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna de nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Thea ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu pourras vaincre Slade avec le Mirakuru ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua la brune dans un léger soupire. Mais je sais que cela peut être le seul moyen de venir à bout de lui.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Avoua à son tour la cadette Queen. Abigaël sourit.

\- Allez viens. Dit-elle en se retournant.

\- Mais je veux être là. Dit-elle avec détermination.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Abigaël en se retournant à nouveau.

\- Je veux être là quand tu mettras la misère à Slade.

\- Thea c'est trop dangereux.

\- Je suis une Queen j'adore le danger. Répliqua-t-elle. Je ne veux plus servir à rien.

Tu ne sers pas à rien. Contredit Abigaël en s'avançant, elle continua en voyant que sa sœur s'apprêtait à répliquer. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je me bats. Tu es la raison sur le fait qu'Oliver est devenue Arrow et qu'il veut protéger cette ville, parce que cela signifie aussi, te protéger toi. Si Slade s'en serait pris à quelqu'un d'autres, tu crois que je serais aussi déterminée à le stopper ? Il s'en a pris à toi pour nous atteindre et c'est pour ça que je lui ferais payer, tu es notre force. Alors arrête de dire que tu ne sers à rien. Prévint la tueuse.

Thea baissa la tête et ferma les yeux en la hochant.

\- Très bien. Je resterais à l'écart. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Il faut y aller maintenant. Sourit Abigaël en posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

Thea releva les yeux et sourit. Abigaël fut la première, suivit de Thea qui avait un regard déterminé. Dès qu'elles rentrèrent au QG, elles furent immédiatement frappées par la tension oppressante de la pièce. Oliver, Diggle et Felicity s'affrontèrent du regard. Klaus les regardait avec ennuie et désespérassions. Kol avait un sourire amusée. Caroline était assise au côté de Kol, elle avait la tête dans ses mains et poussa un long soupire d'ennui. Barry était figé et les regarder tour ç tour sans vraiment comprendre quoi que ce soit. Sara avait les bras croisées et adosser contre la table de soin, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Abigaël se racla la gorge, ce qui fit tourner les têtes présentes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Une petite divergence d'opinion. Révéla Kol tout en gardant son sourire.

\- Ok. Je crois savoir. Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras avec un visage neutre.

\- Tu te sens vraiment capable de stopper Slade et de ne pas succomber au Mirakuru ? Demanda Oliver avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Même si je succombais au Mirakuru, vous avez l'antidote que… Elle s'interrompit ne se rappelant pas du nom de Justicier de Central.

\- Barry. Répondit le concerné avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est ça. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Dit-elle en regardant son frère.

\- Très bien. Concéda-t-il. Tu restes pour nous aider ? Demanda l'Archer vert en regardant Flash.

\- Cela serait avec plaisir mais j'ai aussi mon méchant qui attend et celui-là non plus n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Grimaça Barry. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit contacter Star Labs et je viendrais le plus vite possible, je sais que vous pourrez arrêter ce malade. Sourit-il convaincu.

Barry salua ses amis, puis il se tourna vers Abigaël.

\- Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Lui dit-il sincèrement et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il avait déjà filé.

\- Je ne m'y ferais jamais. Grommela-t-elle, toujours autant surprise de sa vitesse. Oliver ne put s'empêcher un léger rire. Sinon ? En reprenant le sujet initial.

\- On va faire mordre la poussière à Slade. Déclara Klaus en affichant un visage froid.

\- Je suis pour. Sourit Abigaël en lui rendant le même sourire.

\- Il faut cependant être prudent, même si tu as du Mirakuru, il reste très dangereux. Prévint Oliver. Abigaël s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'une…

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez besoin d'aide. Annonça une voix féminine derrière eux.

Les présents se retournèrent et les tueurs se tendirent en plissant les yeux.

\- Nissa. Siffla Caroline en serrant les dents.

\- Ravie de vous revoir. Ironisa la fille de Ra's al Gul.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On a appris pour l'armée que Slade Wilson préparait et la Ligue est venue pour vous soutenir.

\- Car vous croyez qu'on a besoin de vous ? Grogna Klaus en décroisant les bras et s'avança d'un pas.

\- D'après ce qu'on a appris : Oui. Répliqua-t-elle. Et puis comme Sara est ici, alors il n'y a pas matière à discussion. Continua-t-elle catégorique.

Abigaël s'approcha de Nissa, l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur. Nissa plissa les yeux mais fit aucun geste pour se dégager, elle leva la main pour calmer ses hommes qui avaient sorties leurs armes. Klaus, Kol et Caroline avaient sorties les leurs et les visèrent, ainsi que Lyla.

\- On n'a pas besoin de vous. Déclara la brune en plissant les yeux. Et je sais exactement pourquoi tu es là. Murmura-t-elle de sorte qu'il n'y avait que la brune qu'elle tenait qui entendrait.

\- Peut-être. Répondit-elle. Mais je pense que si surtout s'il a une armée à vous tous seule vous n'y arriveraient pas. Sourit-elle.

\- Abigaël. Appela Sara d'une voix douce en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne. Elle a raison. Pendant que tu t'occuperas de Slade ont s'occupera de ses hommes, vaut mieux être trop que pas assez. Raisonna la blonde.

La sœur d'Oliver lâcha la brune, elle hocha la tête en direction de ses hommes qui rangèrent leurs armes. Les tueurs rangèrent les leurs mais restèrent sur leurs gardes.

\- Ton papa est au courant au moins. Ironisa Dark avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bien sûr, on ne peut rien cacher à la tête du Démon. Sourit Nissa avec provocation.

\- Maintenant qu'on est à peu près tous d'accord, quelle est la suite ? Intervint Tommy.

\- On trouve Slade et on le tue. Répondit Kol en roulant des yeux comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Tommy tu…

\- Je viens avec vous. Déclara le fils Merlyn. Et tout ce que tu diras ne m'en empêchera pas.

\- Très bien. Soupira le Justicier vert. Roy… Commença-t-il.

\- Je reste au Verdant avec Felicity et Thea. Accepta-t-il.

\- Tu peux lancer ton programme pour trouver Slade.

\- Oliver… Commença la blonde, pas sûre que cela soit la bonne décision.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Très bien. Soupira-t-elle en s'installant derrière ses ordinateurs, n'arrivant pas à résister à ses yeux bleus.

\- Ne me gêné pas car Slade ne sera pas le seul sur ma liste. Menaça sombrement Abigaël en regardant Nissa, qui leva la tête en signe de supériorité. Ce qui agaça Abigaël.

\- On va aller faire le tour de la ville. Déclara Sara en prenant le bras de Nissa, car elle savait que les confrontations ne s'arrêteront pas si elles restaient dans la même pièce. Ils avaient besoin d'avoir un moment tranquille avant la grande confrontation.

\- Très bien. Concédât Abigaël ne voulant pas batailler avec Sara.

Sara et Nissa sortirent accompagner des Soldats. Abigaël se passa la main dans les cheveux en soufflant.

\- Toujours aussi canon la Nissa. Dit Klaus avec un sourire sarcastique, qui lui valut quand même un méchant coup de coude de la part de Caroline, avec des yeux réprobateurs. C'est juste une petite remarque de rien du tout. Se défendit-il en lui caressant discrètement le bras.

\- Bah tu peux te les garder tes remarques. Siffla-t-elle en croisant les bras et détournant la tête.

\- Ah cela m'avait manqué vos disputes de vieux couples. Rigola Kol amusé par la petite scène.

\- La ferme cher beau-frère. Gronda Caroline, il leva ses deux mains devant lui en signe de paix.

La Team Arrow les regarda sans rien dire, mais était tout de même amusé de cette petite scène. Oliver regarda sa sœur qui avait un sourire sincère en les regardant. C'était le même qu'elle lui adressait à lui, Thea et même à Tommy. Il prit conscience d'une chose : Les Mikaelson et Caroline étaient aussi sa famille quoi qu'il fasse. Ils avaient pris soin d'elle. Ils l'avaient d'un côté protégée. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils faisaient eux aussi partie des gens qu'elle aimait, qu'il devait, pas aller à les apprécier mais au moins les tolérer, même s'il aurait toujours du mal avec Klaus. Mais il avait bien vu dans le regard de ce dernier qu'il avait un profond respect pour sa jeune sœur, qu'il la considérait comme son propre sang, il devait s'y faire.

\- Tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. Chuchota la voix de Diggle à son oreille.

\- C'est la seule idée qu'on a. Souffla le Justicier. Je ne les apprécie pas autant que toi Dig'. Soupira-t-il en fixant Kol qui se moquait de sa belle-sœur. Mais Slade doit être arrêté.

\- J'espère qu'on ne le regrettera pas. Dit-il simplement en croisant les bras, il sentit son inquiétude.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua-t-il murmura-t-il.

Il avait une certaine appréhension tout de même. Sa semblait normal, pour l'instant.

\- Et si on n'allait manger un bout au Big Belly ? Proposa Kol en se levant.

\- Pourquoi pas, je meurs de faim. Sourit Abigaël, son ventre gargouilla comme pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Je suis partante, cela fait longtemps et on va pouvoir décompresser avant la grande bataille. Accepta Caroline en faisant un grand sourire.

\- Pour une fois que mon frère dit quelque chose d'à peu près intelligent. Se moqua Klaus. Mais je suis partant aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent avec Slade à l'extérieur. Prévint Roy.

\- Cela m'arrangerais qu'il vienne. Avoua Abigaël avec un sourire.

\- Je peux venir avec vous ? Demanda Thea en s'avançant près de sa sœur.

\- Si tu veux. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse protester, les tueurs et Thea étaient déjà sorti du QG.

\- Bon, bah on a plus qu'à attendre. Soupira Tommy en s'asseyant où était assis Kol quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour autour de bâtiment où ils ont trouvé les corps, peut-être que je pourrais trouver quelque chose. Déclara Roy en attrapant sa veste.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara Tommy.

\- Appelez-nous si tu as quelques choses. Intima Oliver avec insistance.

\- Ouep. Acquiesça-t-il avant de quitter le QG.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que l'Argus se joigne à nous ? Demanda Lyla en se tournant vers Oliver.

\- On a déjà ''l'aide'' de la Ligue, pas la peine de mettre Abigaël, Kol et les autres encore plus sur les nerfs. Si même avec Abigaël qui a le Mirakuru n'arrive pas à le stopper alors peut-être devrons-nous prévenir l'Argus mais pour l'instant, hors de question de demander de l'aide à Waller.

\- Très bien, tu as sûrement raison. Soupira la brune, elle regarda sa montre. J'ai une échographie dans pas longtemps.

\- Allez-y, on vous appellera si on a quelques choses. Les prévint Oliver avec un sourire.

\- Très bien. Accepta l'ancien Militaire.

Il embrassa Felicity sur le front et Lyla lui fit la bise puis à Oliver. Ils sortirent à leurs tours du Verdant, laissant Oliver et Felicity seule. Cette dernière ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et resta les yeux fixés sur ses ordinateurs.

\- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas l'idée et…

\- Je déteste cette idée. Le coupa-t-elle en se retournant. Tu veux te servir de ta sœur comme une arme.

\- Comme tu as pu le voir, elle ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Et si j'avais un autre plan, tu crois que je la laisserais faire ?

\- Je pense que tu refuses parce que c'est ta sœur et que tu ne veux pas lui tenir tête.

\- Tu as le même discours que Diggle. Grinça-t-il en se retournant.

\- Parce qu'il a raison, tu prends plus la peine d'écouter ta sœur et regarde où cela nous a menait. Elle le vit serrer les poings. Si tu nous avais écoutés, bien des choses auraient pu être empêché.

\- Tu as une autre idée peut-être ? Grinça-t-il en se retournant. Tu dis que je me sers de ma sœur comme une arme, ensuite tu me dis que je l'écoute trop. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir.

\- Que tu réfléchisses à ce qui est juste. Que tu t'écoutes-toi et d'arrêter de te mettre des œillères quand il s'agit de ta famille. C'est comme si… Elle s'interrompit.

\- Comme si quoi ? Insista-t-il.

Comme si elle te contrôlait. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Abigaël ne me contrôle pas mais elle a raison concernant Slade. Elle est le moyen pour l'arrêter. Je l'écoute trop ? Peut-être. Mais là, à moins que tu aies une autre idée alors je pense que celle-ci peut fonctionner. Dit-il d'une voix catégorique.

\- Très bien. Alors j'espère que cela fonctionnera car dans le cas contraire, je ne te dis pas les conséquences de garder le Mirakuru en Abigaël. Dit-elle en se réinstallant derrière ses ordinateurs, cherchant une autre idée que de garder la tueuse sous cette drogue instable.

Oliver soupira et quitta le Verdant pour se boire un verre au bar du club.

* * *

 **Du côté des tueurs :**

Les tueurs accompagnés de Thea s'installèrent à une table éloignée de la porte d'entrée contre la fenêtre. Klaus était assis près de la fenêtre avec Caroline sur ses genoux qui avait son dos contre la fenêtre. Il avait un bras en bas de son dos et le deuxième était posé sur la table. Abigaël était en face d'eux et Kol à ses côtés et Thea à côté de Klaus. Thea se sentait assez mal à l'aise avec les amies de sa sœur, surtout les regards de Klaus qui lui semblait impénétrable, elle n'arrivait pas à lire ses émotions.

\- J'ai une faim de loup. Leur dit Abigaël en feuilletant le menu.

\- Tu as toujours faim. Rigola Caroline avec moquerie, ce qui lui valut un grognement d'Abigaël qui avait cependant un sourire en coin.

\- Starling a bien changé depuis 6 ans. Surtout les Glades. Remarqua Caroline en regardant les rues délabrés par la fenêtre.

\- C'est surtout depuis la destruction qu'il y a eu dans les Glades dû à certain Malcolm Merlyn. Répondit Klaus on regardant à son tour. Abigaël releva les yeux du menus et jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui avait baissé la tête.

\- Merlyn a fait sauter les Glades pour venger la mort de sa femme. Expliqua Kol en ayant choisi ce qu'il mangerait.

\- Et ben, il faut être cinglé pour faire un truc du genre. Souffla Caroline en détournant ses yeux bleus de la fenêtre.

Abigaël s'apprêtait à changer de sujet lorsque Carly arriva avec un calepin et un stylo à sa main.

\- Abigaël. Sourit-elle.

\- Bonjour Carly. Salua la brune avec un léger sourire. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle plus par politesse que par réelle curiosité.

\- On fait aller. J'espère que votre frère ne fait pas trop travailler mon beau-frère.

\- Je ne sais pas. Rigola-t-elle.

\- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Je prendrais un menus maxi best-of golden Big Tasty avec frites, coca et cheeseburger. Avec un California bacon en plus. Répondit-elle tandis que Carly marqué au fur et à mesure.

\- Je prendrais la même chose. Déclara Caroline. Sauf que je prendrais un Florida à la place.

\- C'est noté. Sourit Carly. Et vous Mlle Queen ?

\- Un menu best-of CBO, frites et Fanta et cela sera tout. Commanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Voilà. Et vous Messieurs ?

\- Je prendrais un menu maxi-best of golden Florida avec Potatoes et bière. Plus un California. Commanda Kol avec son sourire charmeur qui fit rouler des yeux à Caroline et Abigaël, mais indifférent à Carly, qui regarda Klaus.

\- Moi, Huum. Réfléchis Klaus qui n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention au Menu, il le feuilleta rapidement des yeux. Un menu Maxy best-of golden M avec Potatoes, frites et bière. Un 280 en plus.

\- C'est noté. Je vous apporterais vos commandes.

\- Merci. Remercia la sœur d'Oliver. La serveuse se détourna.

\- C'est qui pour que tu sois assez familière avec elle ? Demanda Klaus en regardant celle qui considérait comme sa sœur.

\- C'est la belle-sœur de Diggle, son marie était Andy.

\- L'ancien Militaire tué par Deadshot ? Demanda Caroline en arquant un sourcil.

\- Yep. Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Demanda Kol.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on se rendrait dans une ville sans avoir quelques informations ? Rigola Klaus. Et puis, je vous rappelle qu'on était avec lui sur certains de ses contrats et que…

Il s'interrompit en recevant un coup de pied sous la table, il fronça les sourcils en regardant Abigaël qui lui fit les gros yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, il avait oublié que Thea était avec eux. Pourquoi elle les avait suivis d'ailleurs, ne devrait-elle pas jouer aux poupées ? Une gamine ne devrait pas se mêler de ses histoires.

\- Je peux tout entendre. Intervint Thea en remarquant l'échange entre Klaus et sa sœur. Je sais ce que tu fais.

\- Peut-être mais il y a des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Répliqua la second enfant Queen.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant. Grinça la plus jeune du groupe.

\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas une goutte de lait là. Se moqua Klaus en montrant sa bouche du doigt.

\- Allez-vous faire voir vous. Cracha Thea avec un regard noir, qui fit rigoler Klaus.

\- On croirait te voir Abigaël. Lui dit-il en regardant cette dernière. Celle-ci secoua la tête. Tu n'es plus une enfant ? Tu peux tout entendre ? Demanda Klaus ayant perdit son humour en la regardant.

\- Klaus. Prévint Abigaël.

\- Laisse, je sais que lui ne vas pas m'épargner. Lui dit Thea en le défiant du regard. Il devait se dire qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

\- C'était une jeune femme comme toi qui n'avait pas sa langue de sa poche. Commença-t-il. Elle parlait, parlait, toujours et encore. Soupira-t-il. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Ce que je voulais entendre ce n'était pas ses mots, mais ses gémissements de peur et surtout de douleur. Sourit-il avec un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle avait une passion qui était les serpents, elle avait des livres entiers, elle en avait même dans des aquariums et de toute sorte. Elle était tellement obnubilée par ces animaux que j'ai décidé de la faire devenir comme eux. Thea se figea et vit sa lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux bleus. Je lui ai coupé la langue en deux, juste au milieu. Avoua-t-il dans un rire sinistre.

\- Klaus arrête. Ordonna Abigaël en voyant sa sœur qui était figé sur le siège.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est elle qui l'a voulu. Ne se démonta pas le Mikaelson en ne quittant pas la plus jeune du regard. Tu sais avec quoi ? Avec un ciseau mais pas n'importe lesquelles, ceux que les femmes utilises pour couper les ongles de leurs bébés. Klaus sourit en voyant Thea déglutir avec difficulté. Elle me suppliait à chaque centimètres que je faisais avec ses petits ciseaux, mais comme elle parlait toujours j'ai continué, que c'était doux ses gémissements à mes oreilles. Sourit Klaus en se rappelant la souffrance dans les yeux de sa victimes.

\- Chéri ça suffit.

\- Tu sais que les serpents sont des invertébrés ? Continua-t-il en ignorant sa douce. Ils avalent leurs proies en entier, c'est impressionnant que de si petites bêtes puissent avaler plus gros qu'eux. Elle continuait encore à sortir des mots malgré le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche, alors la seule chose qui me restait à faire c'était de lui casser la mâchoire, puis les bras, poignée, les doigts. Enuméra-t-il.

Thea ferma les yeux ne voulant plus voir son visage qui n'exprimait aucun remord à sa monstruosité, juste une certaine jouissance. Thea voulait partir loin de ce monstre mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Comment sa sœur pouvait être amie avec ce psychopathe ?

\- Ensuite je l'ai détaché et elle s'est affalée comme une merde au sol, c'était une loque. Continua Klaus même en voyant l'état pétrifié de la Cadette des Queen. Elle croyait qu'elle pouvait tout entendre ? C'est ce qu'il voyait, ironiquement parlant. J'ai ouvert tous les aquariums des serpents qu'elle avait, ils ne leur fallurent pas beaucoup de temps pour se jeter sur elle et en finir avec cette pipelette ambulante. Finit-il dans un sourire en coin effrayant.

Abigaël regarda sa sœur qui était pâle comme un cadavre, elle avait les poings serrés autour de son verre et les lèvres pinçaient. Ses mains tremblaient ainsi que ses lèvres, elle pouvait voir des larmes aux bords de ses paupières fermés et elle foudroya Klaus de ses yeux bleus. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Il devait prendre conscience que s sœur n'était pas elle. Elle refusait qu'elle soit au courant des choses qu'ils avaient faits. Thea devait rester celle qu'elle était et ne devait pas croire que toutes les personnes étaient malveillantes. Elle voulait, que malgré les choses qui se produisaient, qu'elle garde la foi dans ce monde de fou. Klaus était allé beaucoup trop loin. Caroline regardait Thea avec compassion. Elle n'appréciait pas toujours ce que faisais son copain, bien sûr, elle avait tué des gens et elle savait utiliser bon nombre d'arme ainsi que de se battre, elle était loin d'être du niveau d'Abigaël ou de Klaus, mais elle se défendait. Elle avait surtout tué pour sauver sa vie et celle des personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle avait déjà assisté à des tortures mais que voulez-vous, elle aimait Klaus car il n'était pas aussi machiavélique, du moins en privée. Quand on le connaissait, c'était simplement un homme brisait et qui avait suivi les traces d'un père pour qui lui montre de la fierté, malheureusement il avait pris gout à ça, comme un requin. Malgré ce que Klaus faisait, elle l'aimait et savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Cependant, elle lui en voulait d'avoir dit tout ça à Thea, bien ce qu'il disait, elle n'était pas préparé à entendre ce genre de chose, surtout de celui qui est amie avec sa grande sœur. Elle le fusilla du regard à son tour. Kol, lui, il s'en fichait un peu. Il trouvait que la cadette des Queen avait besoin d'une remise à niveau. Il l'a trouvé trop sûr d'elle et ne prenait pas vraiment conscience de la vie qui l'entourait, malgré les épreuves endurées. Qu'elle avait besoin qu'on lui montre certaines choses qu'on était capable de faire lorsqu'on était capable de tuer. Klaus se rendit compte des yeux qui le fusillait, il regarda sa moitié puis Abigaël.

\- Quoi ? Elle a voulu que je ne l'épargne pas. Dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous… Vous êtes monstrueux… Murmura Thea en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Tu me trouves monstrueux ? Demanda-t-il dans un ricanement sèche. Tu dois comprendre une chose Mlle je-suis-une-adulte. Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. La vie est monstrueuse. Les gens sont monstrueux. N'importe où tu en croiseras. Toi aussi tu pourrais l'être, on a tous une part d'ombre en nous. Elle peut ressortir à n'importe quel moment, sur n'importe quelle personne. Oui, je suis monstrueux et je ne m'en cache pas, mais dis-toi qu'il y a pire que moi. La vie est une belle garce et je l'ai compris bien vite. Tu seras vraiment une adulte le jour où tu auras vraiment compris ça toi aussi.

Thea ouvrit les yeux et serra les dents, avant que quelqu'un prenne la parole, Carly arriva avec les commandes, elle fut surprise de sentir la tension au sein du groupe et l'air bouleversé de Thea, elle interrogea Abigaël du regard, qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas chercher à comprendre.

\- Bon appétit. Leur souhaita-t-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien par rapport au Mirakuru ? Demanda Kol à Abigaël, changeant de sujet.

\- Franchement ? Je me sens en pleine forme, je me sens Moi. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Oliver a peut-être tord concernant le Mirakuru. Tout dépend de la personne. Slade est avide de vengeance c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est cinglé. Leur dit Caroline, pensive.

\- Sûrement, mais je pense que les effets seront les même la force etc. Supposa Kol en commençant à manger.

\- On verra bien. Répondit Abigaël en commençant à manger à son tour. Thea ne dit rien et ne toucha pas ses sandwichs.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence assez pesant. Caroline et Kol se lançaient quelques piques, ce qui amusa Klaus et Abigaël.

\- C'est quand que tu vas arrêter de m'emmerder ? Soupira la blonde avec un léger sourire.

\- Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir. Dit-il en posant son indexe sur son menton en la tapotant. Jamais. Sourit-il. Et puis, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

\- 3 ans quand même, à peu près non ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant sa moitié.

\- Ouais sûrement. Répondit avec un sourire en prenant une frite.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait lors de votre voyage ? Demanda Abigaël en finissant un de ses sandwichs.

Caroline regarda Klaus avec amour et celui-ci lui rendit. Quand Klaus posa ses yeux bleus plein de perversité sur Abigaël, elle leva la main droite et se boucha l'oreille gauche avec la deuxième en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est bon, je ne veux pas savoir. Dit-elle en faisant mine d'être dégoûtée. Ils rigolèrent en voyant le bonheur qu'elle ressentait pour eux dans ses yeux.

\- Pfff, tout le monde a une vie sexuelle et pas moi, ce n'est pas juste. Se plaignit Kol en faisant une moue boudeuse.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu es qu'un gamin. Se moqua Caroline.

\- Le gamin qui t'explose quand il veut. Riposta le jeune Mikaelson avec un sourire arrogant.

\- C'est normal, je suis une pauvre petite femme sans défense. Dit-elle en faisant une voix de petite fille et se collant contre Klaus, sous les rires de ce dernier et d'Abigaël, même Thea qui ne disait rien sourit.

\- Dis ça à celui qui a eu la main trouée par une fourchette. Rigola le frère de Klaus. Thea frissonna à cette révélation et surtout quand Caroline pouffa amusée.

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas me toucher. Sourit-elle. Mais t'inquiète, tu vas bien trouver ton âme-sœur. Dit-elle en le regardant avec tendresse.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer avec une nana. _Même si j'en ai une en tête. Pensa-t-il._

\- C'est ce qu'on dit. Ricana Klaus en resserrant son bras autour de sa fiancée. Caroline l'embrassa doucement et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blond et l'approfondi.

\- Prenez une chambre. Gémit Abigaël en se cachant les yeux.

\- Toi aussi tu trouveras le bon. Sourit Caroline en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Klaus.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille qui croit à l'amour. Lui dit simplement la brune en haussant les épaules. Cependant, le visage de Tommy passa rapidement dans son esprit, qu'elle fit s'envoler en secouant discrètement la tête, qui ne passa pas inaperçu à sa meilleure amie.

\- Et toi Thea ? Lui demanda Caroline qui la fit sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

\- Ça se passe bien. Lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Demanda la blonde. Thea la regarda essayant de faire abstraction de Klaus, elle vit la curiosité dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Il a volé mon sac. Leur avoua-t-elle.

\- Original comme rencontre. Rigola Caroline sans once de moquerie.

\- Moins originale que de tomber amoureuse d'un meurtrier. Répliqua derechef la cadette des Queen en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Klaus qui le remarqua.

\- Je sais mais…

Caroline fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Abigaël. Celle-ci le sortit et décrocha en voyant _''Ollie''_ s'affichait sur l'écran. Elle décrocha.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse mais ils virent son regard s'obscurcir.

\- On arrive. Déclara la tueuse. On y va, ils ont trouvés Slade. Les informa-t-elle en se levant. Cette fois, elle allait en finir avec cette enflure. Elle sentit quelque chose qui bouillait dans son corps mais elle y fit abstraction.

Les tueurs la suivirent tout aussi déterminé.

* * *

 **Voilà, chapitre terminé ^^**

 **Verdict ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **La décision d'Abigaël ? Team Dark Shadow contre Team Arrow ?** **La discussion entre Thea et Abigaël ? La Ligue qui s'en mêle ? L'Olicity ? Le moment au Big Belly et l'histoire de Klaus ? Les piques entre Caroline et Kol ?**

 **Des suppositions pour la suite ? Abigaël va-t-elle ressentir les effets de folie du Mirakuru ? Va-t-elle pouvoir vaincre Slade ? Les deux Teams vont-ils réussir à faire équipe ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, cela m'aide à m'améliorer. Désolé pour les fautes, je me relis mais ce n'est pas toujours évident malheureusement.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne journée, vu l'heure matinal et à bientôt pour la suite de ''Dark Shadow'' et la dernière confrontation avec Slade Wilson. Va-t-il y avoir des pertes ? Pour le savoir, il faut attendre le prochain épisode ;-P**

 **Xoxo, :***


End file.
